El guardaespaldas
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción de "The Bodyguard" de Luuuurve. Los mortífagos mataron a su madre, Draco busca venganza. Pero mal podía imaginar que el Ministerio lo sometería en cuerpo, alma y vida a Harry Potter. Posterior al sexto libro, reemplaza al séptimo. HP/DM slash.
1. Un poco de lástima

**Notas de la Autora**: Advertencia, ésta es una historia de slash (relaciones homosexuales entre varones) pero con argumento. Esto puede o no resultar satisfactorio para los lectores de historias de este tipo. Es una verdad universalmente aceptada que casi siempre el lector de slash está más interesado en lo porno sin argumento (¿Quién no ha alguna vez revisado rápidamente los capítulos de una historia larga pensando "vamos, a ver dónde esta en el sexo"?) Para conveniencia de aquellos que prefieren eludir la trama, hay capítulos marcados con _¡Culeada!_, ya te darás cuenta entonces qué puedes esperar en ellos.

Las críticas y los comentarios son bienvenidos.

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano (con el permiso de la autora) de Haroldo Alfaro.

Autora: Luuuurve

oOoOoOo

**El Guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 1: Un poco de lástima**

Languideciente, esposado y magullado en una celda de los Mortífagos, lo único positivo que Harry podía pensar era que Hermione y Ron, en la búsqueda de la Copa de Hufflepuff, estaban afortunadamente lejos y libres de la penosa situación en la que él se encontraba.

Un Mortífago de odioso aspecto lo observaba de soslayo con desprecio a través de los barrotes: ─ ¿Estás cómodo, Potter?

─ Sinceramente no, Amycus ─ Los grilletes de Harry repicaron sobre el sucio suelo de piedra. Liberarse de ellos le habría tomado sólo un momento si hubiera tenido su varita, pero el tal adminículo estaba en la mano de Amycus, quien al tiempo que la sacudía dio un resoplido de risa observando los forcejeos de Harry.

─ ¿Echas de menos tu varita, Potter? Te la devolveremos pronto, cuando llegue el Señor Oscuro. Me dijeron que planea completar el duelo a muerte que habían empezado el día de su resurgimiento.

─ Ah sí, el duelo del cementerio. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ─ Las muñecas y los tobillos de Harry sangraban debido a los inútiles esfuerzos que hacía para liberarse.

─ Quédate sentado quieto, Potter, no demorará mucho. Justo ahora voy a convocar al Señor Oscuro ─ dijo Amycus, y giró la cabeza sobre su hombro. ─ ¡Malfoy! Malfoy, ven aquí y vigila a Potter hasta que llegue el Señor Oscuro.

Sobresaltado al oír el nombre tan conocido, Harry intentó incorporarse en la medida que se lo permitían los grilletes. ¿Malfoy? Lucius estaba en Azkaban. Eso significaba que sólo podía tratarse de Draco o de Narcissa, su madre. La última vez que Harry había visto a Draco había sido en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía en Hogwarts, cuando intentó (si bien no fue capaz de hacerlo) asesinar a Albus Dumbledore.

Una figura en ropaje verde oscuro, de hombros caídos y cabeza gacha cubierta con una capucha apareció a la puerta y se detuvo, parecía renuente o asustado. ─ Muévete, Draco ─ dijo Amycus con brusquedad. La figura dio un paso hacia delante y se levantó la capucha revelando un rostro pálido y puntiagudo y cabellos rubio platinado sucios.

Harry lo contempló detenidamente. Era Draco, sin dudas, pero tan cambiado que estaba casi irreconocible. La última vez que Harry lo había visto tenía todavía el habitual destello de orgullo y arrogancia propios de los de sangre pura, a pesar de la piel cenicienta y las ojeras que el haber estado durante meses bajo amenaza de muerte le había otorgado.

El Draco que ahora estaba frente a Harry no mostraba orgullo, ni tampoco esperanza. Había perdido mucho peso y las ropas le quedaban grandes, tenía el rostro más gris que nunca y los pálidos ojos hundidos y apagados. Moretones le cubrían la cara, observaba a Harry con mirada estática de desaliento y miedo. A pesar de su propia penosa situación, Harry no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de lástima. ¿Qué le habían hecho Voldemort y los Mortífagos a Draco para reducirlo a este estado?

Amycus le dio a Draco un mamporro en el hombro y el golpe le sacudió la delgada figura. ─ Escúchame bien, mocoso ─ dijo Amycus ─ Vigílame bien aquí a Potter. Es una tarea lo suficientemente simple para ti y la tienes que cumplir como se debe. El Señor Oscuro ya se está cansando de ti. No fuiste capaz de matar a Dumbledore. No mataste ni siquiera a un Muggle en la misión para crear Inferi de la semana pasada. Da la impresión de que no eres más que un tonto, débil y que simpatiza con los Muggles, y sabemos muy bien lo que les pasa a esos, ¿o no? Dije ¿O NO, MALFOY?

El grito repentino pareció sacarlo de un trance, Draco dejó de observar a Harry y elevó la mirada hacia Amycus con ojos enrojecidos. ─ Sí, señor ─ musitó.

─ Bien ─ aulló Amycus, y volvió a darle un golpe en el hombro a Draco. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacó la varita de Harry y se la entregó a Draco. ─ Tómala y guárdala hasta que llegue el Señor Oscuro. Ésta es tu última oportunidad, Draco. Si me fallas terminarás como tu apestosa madre. ─ Y con horribles carcajadas salió rengueando de la habitación.

Draco lo observó salir. Deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de la varita de Harry como si tratara de dominar el impulso de usarla contra la espalda del Mortífago que se iba.

Harry esperó hasta que el sonido de los pasos se perdió y entonces habló. ─ Hola, Malfoy ─ murmuró. Parecía tan extraño estarle hablando a su viejo rival de la escuela en tales circunstancias. Suponía que Draco se burlaría maliciosamente de él.

Draco se volvió y lo miró. Tras un instante dijo ─ Potter, no puedo creer que cayeras aquí… ─ Ningún rastro de malicia en su cara. Potter nunca lo había visto tan vencido.

─ ¿Qué le hicieron a tu…? … quiero decir, ¿tu madre está bien? ─ preguntó Harry. Se acordaba de Narcissa de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch varios años antes; una mujer de pelo rubio platino que se parecía mucho a su hijo.

─ Está muerta ─ dijo Draco simplemente. ─ Mi tía Bellatrix la asesinó cuando se negó a matar a unos Muggles la semana pasada. La atacó y la mató como a un perro. No tuve siquiera la posibilidad de enterrarla. Probablemente está deambulando ahí fuera como una Inferius ─. Comenzó a titubear y agachó la cabeza.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. Y luego dijo en un arranque: ─ ¡Que horrible! Lo siento. ─ Trató de incorporarse pero lo retuvieron las cadenas.

Draco alzó la cabeza y un resabio de su vieja acrimonia se reflejó en sus ojos. ─ ¡Por lo que a ti te puede importar, Potter. Siempre dijiste que mi madre era de nariz levantada como si siempre estuviera oliendo bosta, cada vez que yo estaba al alcance del oído! ─ Guardó la varita de Harry en los bolsillos de su toga.

─ Malfoy, realmente lo siento ─ dijo Harry. ─ Lo que dije entonces fue una estupidez. Cosas de chicos. Esto es serio. Sé como te sientes. Yo también perdí a mi madre. ─ Bajó la voz, y miró a la puerta para controlar que nadie estuviera escuchando. ─ Nunca deseé que tú o alguno de tu familia sufriera. Malfoy, eso tampoco es lo que hubiera deseado Dumbledore. Yo fui testigo de lo que ocurrió en la Torre de Astronomía ─.

Draco lo miró parpadeante. ─ No es posible, sólo estábamos allí Dumbledore y yo ─ dijo con cierta alarma.

─ Yo estaba allí escondido bajo mi Manto de Invisibilidad. Había dos escobas, ¿recuerdas? ─ dijo Harry.

Draco asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

─ Dumbledore me inmovilizó, por eso no pude intervenir. Yo vi lo que ocurrió. Que se te hizo imposible matarlo. Escuché cuando ofreció ayudarte, cuando te ofreció protección.

Draco giró para echar una mirada furtiva hacia la puerta y luego se acercó a la reja.

─ Dumbledore me ofreció refugio para mi familia ─ dijo Draco con voz queda y amarga ─ Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo para aceptar. Mi madre estaría aún viva.

Harry no dijo nada pero miró a Draco con compasión. El Slytherin se recortaba como una figura solitaria. Todo en su mundo se había alterado más allá de lo reconocible. Nadie mejor que Harry sabía lo que uno sentía en tal circunstancia.

Mordiéndose el labio, Draco se agachó. No continuó enseguida, parecía que estaba juntando valor para hablar. ─ ¿Es cierto que eres el Elegido? ─ susurró.

─ Sí, es cierto. ─ dijo Harry. De pronto se sentía cansado y dolorido. El ataque de los Mortífagos lo había sorprendido en Godric Hollow horas antes y todavía no había podido recuperarse. Y en la próxima hora se enfrentaría con una muerte segura. Difícilmente Voldemort le permitiría escapar esta vez.

─ ¿El único que puede vencer a… Ya Sabes Quién? ─ insistió Draco. Su cara estaba más pálida que nunca bajo las magulladuras pero sus ojos brillaban.

─ ¿Voldemort? ─ Harry observó la mueca de disgusto de Draco. ─ Sí, se supone que ése soy yo. Yo soy el Elegido. ─ concluyó Harry con voz sin inflexión.

Draco se aferró a los barrotes, metió su cara entre dos de ellos y se agachó más aun hasta que sus cabezas estuvieron a un mismo nivel. ─ Harry ─ dijo en un susurro torvo. ─ El duelo a muerte será contra el Señor Oscuro y al menos cincuenta Mortífagos. No tienes ninguna posibilidad. ─ No había triunfo ni burla en su voz, sólo una preocupación inmensa rayana con el pánico.

Harry nunca antes había escuchado a Draco pronunciar su nombre. Respiró hondo y trató de que su voz reflejara una valentía que realmente no tenía ─ Ya me tocó enfrentarme contra cincuenta Mortífagos la última vez. Me escaparé. ─

─ No podrás, el duelo será en un lugar subterráneo y habrá barreras que te impedirán aparicionar. Te perseguirán por el recinto y finalmente te matarán, Harry. ─ El tono de voz había subido por el pánico y estrujó los barrotes con tal fuerza que las manos se le pusieron blancas.

─ La Orden me salvará.

Draco sacudió la cabeza negando. ─ No podrán. He oído que están reuniendo fuerzas para un ataque, pero les tomará tiempo abrirse paso hasta llegar al escondite subterráneo y para entonces tú estarás muerto. ─

Harry tironeó inútilmente de sus cadenas. ─ Lo lograré. Tengo que lograrlo ─ Arqueó una ceja atribulado mirando a Draco. ─ Me sería de gran ayuda poder disponer de mi varita ahora. ─

Lo había dicho como una broma y esperaba una réplica despreciativa. Pero no recibió ninguna. El rostro de Draco pareció paralizarse. ─ Me matarían. ─

─ Lo siento ─ dijo Harry con voz queda, notando el miedo en sus ojos grises. ─ Realmente lo siento pero ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que te van a matar de todas formas? Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.─

Draco sacudía la cabeza frenéticamente, los ojos se le enrojecían. ─ ¡No pueden hacer eso. No deben!

─ ¿Planeas decirle a Voldemort que es lo que debe o no debe hacer? Draco hizo una mueca, como si el nombre hubiera sido un golpe, y Harry no pudo sino sentirse conmovido. Con una voz mucho más amable, y usando por primera vez el nombre de pila de su rival, Harry dijo: ─ Draco, tú no estás hecho para esto, puedes hablar mucho… ─ Harry recordó con disgusto las veces que Draco había insultado a Hermione llamándola "Sangresucia". ─ Puedes decir el discurso, pero no puedes llevarlo a la práctica. No eres un asesino, Draco. No eres un Mortífago.─

Draco se mordió el labio. ─ Eso fue lo que dijo Dumbledore en la Torre. Tenía razón. Yo no puedo hacer esto. No es como… ─ respiró hondo tratando de recomponerse. ─ Nada es como me lo había imaginado. ─

─ Pensaste que ibas a formar parte de un grupo de héroes de sangre pura cuando en realidad no son más que un grupo despreciable de matones asesinos.─ Harry lamentó inmediatamente el arranque verbal, los ojos de Draco brillaron de enojo y sus manos soltaron los barrotes.

─ ¿Es eso lo que piensa Perfecto Potter? ─ espetó Draco. ─ El Elegido que cree que puede destruir al Señor Oscuro y a cincuenta de sus seguidores con un solo golpe pero que ni siquiera es capaz de aprender Oclumancia. Sí, de eso estoy enterado. ─ dijo mientras Harry se retorcía furioso en el suelo. ─ Cuando luchaste contra Amycus en Godric Hollow, él pudo anticipar todos tus hechizos de ataque antes de que pudieras lanzarlos. No serviste para nada, Harry. El Elegido necesita un guardaespaldas. ─

Harry iba a replicar pero se contuvo. Desde que habían empezado a discutir el rostro de Draco había recobrado vida. Le brillaban los ojos y mostraba sus dientes blancos y parejos. El atisbo de una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de Harry. ─ Tienes razón. ─ dijo.

─ Tengo razón… ¿en qué?

Harry miró hacia la puerta y volvió a bajar la voz hasta un susurro. ─ Voy a ofrecerte refugio, tal como lo hizo Dumbledore, si me das mi varita. Pero si quieres además ofrecerte como voluntario para ser mi guardaespaldas, eso es aun mejor.

Draco abrió la boca y la mandíbula le temblaba como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar. ─ Estás loco. ─ pudo articular finalmente. ─ ¿Por qué insensata razón iba yo a arriesgar mi vida para servirte de guardaespaldas? ─

─ Para vengar a tu madre. ─ susurró Harry con expresión solemne. ─ Como una forma de compensación por los males que has cometido como Mortífago. Para entrar a formar parte un grupo de héroes verdaderos. Para recibir los elogios y las ponderaciones que has deseado siempre. ─ observó a Draco considerar las razones. El Slytherin temblaba y se sostuvo de los barrotes para mantenerse firme. El sudor le brillaba en la frente y la respiración se le aceleraba.

Casi como si hablara consigo mismo, Draco dijo suavemente: ─ Te detesto, siempre te he detestado. ─

─ Sigue haciéndolo, Draco. ─ susurró Harry. ─ A mí no me importa. Pero únete a mí. Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro… ─ extendió una mano tanto como se lo permitían las cadenas, y recordó la vez, tantos años atrás, cuando Draco le había extendido la mano en señal de amistad y él la había rechazado. Era evidente que Draco también se acordaba. La asustada y vacilante mirada de Draco primero se endureció y luego fue cediendo y finalmente se disolvió en una débil sonrisa y un corto gesto de asentimiento. Atisbó nuevamente la puerta sobre su hombro, rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacó la varita de Harry y se la entregó del lado del mango a través de la reja.

Harry la empuñó triunfante.

**oOoOoOo**


	2. Bien juntos

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano de Haroldo Alfaro.

Perfil de la autora: Luuuurve

**El Guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 2: Bien juntos**

Harry sintió que una oleada de confianza lo inundaba cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre la empuñadura de la varita. _¡Silencio!_, emitió el encantamiento mentalmente, luego tocó con su varita los grilletes. Cayeron al suelo sin hacer ruido. Agarrotado y entumecido se puso de pie.

Del otro lado de la reja Draco estaba de espaldas como negándose a creer lo que acababa de hacer.

_¡Alohamora!_, pensó Harry, y apuntó la varita a la puerta de la celda, que se abrió con un chasquido.

El miedo paralizaba la cara de Draco, pero no intentó sacar su varita.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa, rebuscó en sus ropajes y sacó de un bolsillo secreto el Manto de Invisibilidad, que afortunadamente Amycus no había descubierto. Hizo una seña. ─ Ven Draco, métete debajo. Tenemos que irnos. ─

La estática mirada de horror se transformó en asombro. ─ ¿¡Estás hablando en serio! ─ preguntó Draco sorprendido, con voz peligrosamente alta.

─ ¡Shh! ─ susurró Harry. ─ Por supuesto que hablo en serio. ¿Qué es lo que pensabas? ¿Que era sólo una treta para que me sacaras de la celda para poder matarte?

─ Quizá es lo que vas a hacer. ─ dijo Draco con expresión preocupada.

─ Eres tan Slytherin, Draco. ─ Harry se esforzó para contener la risa.

─ Tuve que hacerlo. ─ dijo Draco suavemente. ─ Tenía que sacarte de allí, incluso arriesgándome a que después me mataras. Tenía que darte una oportunidad. ─

Harry lo miró fijo. ─ Estaba equivocado. No eres tan Slytherin, más bien pareces Gryffindor. ─ Draco lo miró horrorizado y Harry sonrió con malicia y cubrió con el manto la cabeza del Slytherin. ─ No voy a matarte. Voy a cuidar de ti. Te lo prometo ─ Extendió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco y notó que se ponía tenso. ─ Tenemos que estar bien juntos. ─ explicó Harry aferrándolo con fuerza. ─ Si no, el Manto no alcanzará para cubrirnos a los dos, y tenemos que escapar de aquí sin que nos vean… ¡lo más pronto posible! ─

─ Yo sé por donde. ─ dijo Draco. Su voz era insegura y Harry podía sentir cómo temblaba.

─ Varitas preparadas. Yo te sigo. ─ dijo Harry.

oOoOoOo

Escurrirse de la celda resultó la parte más fácil. Los pasadizos chorreantes y laberínticos (parte una vieja cloaca, supuso Harry) estaban muy pobremente iluminados por velas y eran peligrosamente resbaladizos. Pero lo peor de todo era que estaban llenos de Mortífagos y resonaban con sus risotadas malignas y con los ecos de sus pasos. En varias oportunidades, Harry y Draco tuvieron que aplastarse contra la pared para no chocar con las figuras de togas negras y máscaras blancas que deambulaban por los túneles.

Harry asió su varita fuertemente. Si Dumbledore podía ver a través del Manto, de seguro que Voldemort también podía, y si llegaban a encontrarlos bien se podían dar por muertos. Miró a Draco que estaba a su lado. Tenía la cara cerúlea y chorreando sudor. Harry le dirigió una sonrisa y Draco le sonrió a su vez. Pero volvieron a ponerse tensos cuando una estocada de dolor atravesó la cicatriz de Harry.

Se escucharon muchos pasos y una voz alta y fría en la oscuridad circundante.

─ Amycus, ¿supongo que todo estará en orden?

─ Por supuesto, mi Señor. ─ se oyó la aduladora voz de Amycus. ─ Sólo aguardábamos a que Ud. llegara.

oOoOoOo


	3. De la mano

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano de Haroldo Alfaro.

Perfil de la autora: Luuuurve

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 3: De la mano**

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas de espanto. Había un recodo aparentemente poco usado a la izquierda de ellos y hacía allí se deslizaron sin hacer ruido, se desplazaron hasta un nicho que les permitió ocultarse. Apretaron las espaldas contra la pared.

Draco cerró los ojos estrujándolos y elevó el rostro como quien reza, había hecho eso mismo, años antes, cuando Hermione lo había apuntado en la garganta con la varita.

Los pasos sonaban cada vez más fuerte hasta que llegaron justo al lado del recodo en el que se ocultaban.

─ Todo debe salir de acuerdo al plan, Amycus ─ la voz de Voldemort sonaba helada. ─ Harry Potter debe morir. Estoy harto de la incompetencia que han demostrado mis Mortífagos hasta ahora. ─

─ Mi Señor no debe preocuparse. ─ jadeó Amycus. ─ El joven Draco está vigilando en estos momentos al prisionero.

─ Más vale que así sea. ─ dijo Voldemort con voz cortante y despiadada. ─ Si llega a fallarme esta noche correrá la misma suerte que su preciosa madre. ─

Draco giró la cabeza hacia Harry con una mirada de desvalida desesperanza. ─ _Me puedo dar por muerto._ ─ articularon sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Hablar no podía, pero estiró la mano hacia abajo y apretó la de Draco como para inspirarle confianza. Draco le devolvió el apretón, aferrándose como un hombre que se hunde se aferra a un bote salvavidas.

Los pasos y la voz fría de Voldemort se fueron perdiendo a medida que se alejaban. Harry respiró aliviado, tironeó a Draco de la mano y espiaron. No había nadie a la vista. Con precaución volvieron al túnel principal, siempre tomados de la mano.

Habían dado apenas unos pasos y Draco se detuvo con expresión de sospecha. Sacó su varita y la agitó como tanteando el aire.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ susurró Harry. El túnel estaba vacío pero Draco actuaba como si estuvieran caminando hacia una trampa.

─ Hay una barrera mágica aquí. ─ dijo Draco, dio unos pasos lentos y cautelosos. Su varita vibró. ─ ¡Alto! La encontré. ─

Harry se detuvo de inmediato. Había algo que le había erizado los pelos de la nuca. Sus instintos le advertían que Draco estaba en lo cierto. ─ ¿Qué tipo de barrera? ─

La varita de Draco vibró nuevamente. Harry hundió los hombros desesperado. ─ Una barrera de Marca Oscura. ─

─ ¿Una qué?

─ Sólo aquellos que tienen la Marca Oscura pueden atravesarla, Harry. ─ maldijo Draco en voz baja. ─ La puso Amycus, puedo sentirlo.

Harry recordó cómo habían procedido los de la Orden del Fénix con una barrera similar en la Torre de Astronomía que sólo permitía el paso de los Mortífagos. ─ Tendremos que tirar abajo las paredes alrededor de ella. ─

─ ¡No! ─ interrumpió Draco. ─ Típico, el único método que se te ocurre es el de la fuerza bruta, Harry. ─ agregó, con cierto tono de desprecio. ─ Si derrumbas las paredes es como si dieras la voz de alarma "¡Harry Potter se está escapando!" En instantes estaríamos rodeados de Mortífagos. ─

Harry volvió a pensar estrujándose el cerebro. ─ ¿Puedes desactivarla? ─

─ Sí, pero la única razón para que alguien hiciera algo así sería para permitir el paso de una persona sin la Marca Oscura, ¡y aquí el único que no la tiene eres TÚ!

─ ¿Entonces cómo…?

─ Déjame pensar, Harry. ─ susurró Draco con firmeza.

Harry esperó. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que tenían que derrumbar las paredes y tratar de escapar corriendo, pero por alguna razón estaba paralizado. Había algo fascinante en la cara reconcentrada de Draco, y un extraño relumbrar en sus pálidos ojos.

Instantes después, pero a Harry le parecieron días, las comisuras de Draco se desplazaron imperceptibles. ─ Tengo una idea. Arremángate el brazo izquierdo. ─ Harry lidiaba con la manga, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para Draco que estiró ambas manos para ayudarlo. Sus dedos rozaron la piel de Harry y el Gryffindor tembló como si una corriente sorpresiva le hubiera atravesado el cuerpo.

Draco lo notó. ─ ¿Qué…? ─ preguntó.

─ Tienes las manos frías. ─ dijo Harry, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué razón se estaba sonrojando.

Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no agregó nada más. Se arremangó también e inmediatamente apoyó apretando con fuerza su antebrazo contra el de Harry, Harry no alcanzó a ver la Marca en el brazo del rubio.

La piel tibia contactó la otra piel tibia y Harry literalmente saltó al sentirla y separó su brazo. ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─

─ Trato de engañar a la barrera. ─ susurró Draco impaciente. ─ Detecta una Marca Oscura en el brazo izquierdo. Si juntamos muy apretados nuestros brazos, mi marca podría ser suficiente para los dos. ─

La idea de tocar una Marca Oscura lo hizo estremecer de repugnancia, el rubor del rostro se le esfumó. _¿Entonces Draco estaba marcado?_ Eso confirmaba todas sus sospechas durante el sexto año. Haciendo un esfuerzo volvió al problema presente.

─ No sé mucho de barreras, pero creo que quizá funcione. ─ admitió, y ofreció su brazo izquierdo. Draco entrelazó los dedos con los de Harry y unieron fuertemente los antebrazos. Y a continuación atravesaron la barrera invisible.

Fue un instante muy tenso. Harry temía que la barrera se activase y lo repeliera. Fueron dando paso tras paso. Harry con los dientes muy apretados.

Draco susurró entonces: ─ Dio resultado. Ya la pasamos.

Por alguna razón Harry se resistió a soltar la mano de Draco. Siempre bajo el manto, caminaron hasta que alcanzaron a ver una oxidada puerta de reja, guardada por dos Mortífagos, uno a cada lado.

─ _Ésta es_. ─ Draco articuló con los labios, sin sonido.

─ _¿Es la salida?_ ─ preguntaron los igualmente silenciosos labios de Harry.

Draco asintió.

─ Yo _me ocupo del de la izquierda, tú, del de la derecha. Hechizos de ataque sin pronunciarlos. _─ sólo la boca de Harry se había movido, no había emitido ningún sonido.

Draco revoleó un poco los ojos como si dijera: ─ _¿Algo más?_

Harry le hizo una seña y blandió la varita.

Momentos después corrían a lo largo de unas calles desiertas de Londres bordeadas de edificios ruinosos, siempre de la mano y bajo el Manto. El olor del fresco aire nocturno le golpeaba el rostro y Harry sentía deseos de gritar de alegría. Corrieron hasta quedar exhaustos y finalmente se detuvieron doblados con las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

El Manto empezó a deslizarse. Draco lo retuvo. ─ No podemos quedarnos aquí. ─ susurró frenético. ─ No es seguro, tenemos que aparicionar. ─ Detectó un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. ─ ¡Oh, no! ¡Protego!

─ ¡Stupefy! ─ Los alcanzó un grito y, para horror de Harry, Draco se desplomó inconsciente sobre él. Una brillante lluvia de hechizos rebotó contra el escudo que Draco había conjurado alrededor de Harry, pero no sobre sí mismo. El Manto se deslizó completamente al suelo. Harry levantó su propio escudo mágico ─ demasiado tarde para Draco ─ y escudriñó la oscuridad circundante, sosteniendo con su brazo el cuerpo inerte del salvador que lo había rescatado.

oOoOoOo


	4. Promesas

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano autorizada por la autora del original en inglés "The Bodyguard": Haroldo Alfaro.

Autora: Luuuurve

oOoOoOo

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 4: Promesas**

El corazón le galopaba en el pecho. Harry esperaba el siguiente ataque en cualquier instante. Y entonces…

─ Hola holita, Harry.

La cabeza con el pelo rosado chicle de Tonks se alzó por encima de una valla. La cabeza calva de Kingsley brilló cuando dio un paso desde atrás de un árbol. Otras diez figuras salieron de sus escondites, había una mezcla de miembros de la Orden y de aurores ministeriales.

Sintiendo un alivio inmenso que le impedía hablar, Harry bajó su varita.

─ ¡Gracias a Merlín que pudiste escapar! ─ exclamó Kingsley. Se le acercó y apuntó su varita al cuerpo inconsciente en los brazos de Harry. ─ ¿Y éste quién es? ─

─ Draco Malfoy. ─ dijo Tonks, antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca. ─ Es mi primo pero no tengo nada que ver con él. Tanto él como sus padres son Mortífagos. ─

Kingsley se puso tenso y Harry se apresuró a responder en defensa de Draco. ─ Él me salvó. ─ dijo Harry. El cuerpo inconsciente que se sentía sorprendentemente liviano en sus brazos, extremadamente delgado para un cuerpo adolescente, lo conmovió y suscitó en él un sentimiento de responsabilidad, tanto aun mayor debido a la falta de egoísmo que había demostrado Draco en sus actos de esa noche. ─ Draco me hizo escapar de la guarida de los mortífagos. Y me protegió con un escudo mágico. Ustedes mismos lo vieron. ─

─ Es cierto. ─ dijo Kingsley. Pero seguía mirando a Draco con suspicacia.

Un auror ministerial que había estado escondido detrás de un bote de basura, se acercó avanzando pesadamente. Era un hombre poco agraciado, con cicatrices en las mejillas y apenas unos muñones carnosos donde deberían haber estado las orejas. Sostenía una varita corta y de madera clara en un puño peludo que parecía de gorila. ─ Poco importa lo que haya hecho por ti, Potter, igual sigue siendo un mortífago inmundo. Lo llevaremos ante el Wizengamot y terminará pudriéndose en Azkaban con los de su calaña. ─ La voz del auror sonaba áspera y estropeada como su cara y a Harry le resultó desagradable de entrada. ─ No voy a permitir que lo manden a Azkaban. ─ replicó.

─ No me digas… Elegido. ─ ladró irónico el auror, y pronunció el apelativo con muy marcado desprecio.

─ Draco Malfoy prometió ser mi protector, mi guardaespaldas y hasta ahora ha cumplido con su palabra. Ahora es mi turno de cumplir mi promesa. ─ dijo Harry. El auror se cernió amenazante sobre él, pero Harry no reculó.

─ Calma, Barnes. ─ lo reconvino Kingsley. Y dirigiéndose a Harry agregó: ─ Éste es Barnes. El nuevo Auror en jefe del ministerio. ─

─ Encantado de conocerlo, señor. ─ dijo Harry, aunque su tono sugería exactamente lo contrario.

Barnes lo miró con ira sin ocultar su desdén y luego se volvió hacia Kingsley. ─ El Elegido es un CRÍO. ─ aulló. ─ Sólo a un crío se le puede ocurrir confiar en un mortífago.

─ Eso estuvo fuera de lugar, Barnes. Harry es joven pero en la lucha contra las Artes Oscuras tiene mucha más experiencia que la mayoría de los adultos. ─ dijo Kingsley. Disimuladamente levantó su varita. Tonks se acercó y le dirigió a Barnes una mirada hostil. Barnes retrocedió.

─ Mi trabajo es proteger al Elegido en representación del Ministerio. Se creen ustedes que voy a permitir que tome a su servicio a un mortífago. ¿Como guardaespaldas? Si permitiera eso no estaría cumpliendo mi trabajo. Este mortífago comparecerá ante el Wizengamot en la mañana. Y ni una palabra más, como Auror en jefe tengo la autoridad para llevarme al prisionero a la fuerza.

Harry miró alrededor, Barnes no sólo tenía la autoridad, también los hombres suficientes. Había más aurores ministeriales que miembros de la Orden. Una fría sensación de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo y Harry instintivamente apretó a Draco aun más cerca de sí. Sabiendo que terminarían arrancándoselo. Pero no pensaba entregarlo sin presentar batalla.

─ ¿Con que así son las cosas, Barnes? ─ dijo Harry con frialdad. ─ Si va a llevarse a Draco para hacerlo comparecer ante Wizengamot, supongo que se me permitirá hablar en su defensa. ─

─ Tendrás tu oportunidad. ─ resopló Barnes. ─ Pero yo no confiaría demasiado en que puedas evitar que lo encarcelen en Azkaban. No, a menos que puedas convencer a la mayoría de que el reo es totalmente confiable. ─

─ ¡Miren! ─ gritó Tonks y señaló en la dirección por la que habían venido Draco y Harry. Todos se dieron vuelta.

En la distancia una llameante calavera verde con una serpiente deslizándosele por el agujero de la boca había aparecido en el cielo.

─ Al parecer El Que No Debe Nombrarse ha descubierto que te has escapado, Harry, y ha procedido a aplicar un ajusticiamiento instantáneo. ─ dijo Kingsley.

─ Amycus. Me juego a que ha matado a Amycus. ─ la extenuación iba apoderándose de su voz. Las últimas horribles horas empezaban a cobrarle un precio. Y al parecer, a pesar de que Draco y él habían podido escapar, seguían sin estar seguros. Le dolían las piernas y los brazos se le habían entumecido. Lentamente se fue deslizando hasta el suelo, acunando a Draco como protegiéndolo. La amenazante luz verde que emitía el horrendo símbolo de Voldemort los uniformaba, todos lucían igual aurores, miembros de la Orden y mortífagos.

oOoOoOo


	5. La puerta del tribunal

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano autorizada por la autora del original en inglés "The Bodyguard": Haroldo Alfaro.

Autora: Luuuurve

oOoOoOo

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 5: La puerta del tribunal**

A la mañana siguiente en el Ministerio de la Magia, Harry aguardaba afuera, impaciente, ante la puerta de la sala de la Corte en los subsuelos. La mugrienta puerta oscura con una enorme cerradura de hierro estaba cerrada. Se acordó de la última vez que había tenido que presentarse ante el Wizengamot. En esa oportunidad había sido para defenderse del cargo de práctica indebida de magia por un menor de edad. Ahora como testigo de la defensa de Draco Malfoy.

─ No alcanzo a entender por qué te avienes a pasar por todo esto, Harry. ─ dijo Remus Lupin. Estaba tan harapiento que se le alcanzaba a ver un hombro a través de las rasgaduras de su toga.

─ Remus tiene razón, Harry. Draco Malfoy no es tu amigo sino todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué te estás jugando por él? ─ aulló Mad-Eye Moody. Su azul ojo mágico giraba en el engarce fijándose alternativamente ya en Harry, ya en la puerta cerrada.

Ni siquiera Harry estaba muy seguro de por qué sentía esta compulsión de proteger a Draco, aunque ciertamente no iba a admitirlo. Si bien tenía bien presentes las maldades habituales de Draco en el pasado, el sólo pensar que su viejo rival de escuela podía terminar en Azkaban le provocaba, hondo en su pecho, un extraño pesar. Pero todo lo que dijo Harry en voz alta fue: ─ Draco no es más que un chico, estúpido sí, pero no merece que lo encierren en Azkaban. ─

─ Hay quienes alegarían que el sólo hecho de ser un mortífago es razón más que suficiente. ─ dijo Lupin.

─ Pues no debería serlo. ─ dijo Harry con enojo. ─ El Ministerio encerró a Sirius Black durante años y resultó que era inocente. Lo mismo hicieron con Stan Shunpike. ¡Y ahora quieren hacerlo nuevamente! Draco no ha matado a nadie. No ha hecho nada para merecer la muerte, pero si lo confinan en Azkaban estará muerto antes de que se cumpla un año, tal como le pasó al pobre Stan. ¿¡A esto le llaman Justicia!

─ Lamentablemente, Justicia no es precisamente lo que sobra en el Wizengamot. ─ dijo Lupin. ─ Tú eres un buen chico Harry, pero vas a necesitar todos tus poderes de persuasión si quieres salvar a Draco de Azkaban. ─

Harry suspiró y fijó la vista en el suelo. En ese momento sentía que él NO TENÍA poder de persuasión alguno. ─ Ojalá Dumbledore estuviera aquí. ─ dijo. Frunció el ceño, tenía presente el rol que había jugado Draco en la muerte de Dumbledore. Pero también la actitud de perdón que había demostrado Dumbledore hacia Draco esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía. Independientemente de lo que Draco había intentado hacer, Dumbledore nunca hubiera permitido que lo recluyeran en Azkaban donde lo esperaba una muerte segura.

─ Todos desearíamos que Dumbledore estuviera todavía vivo, Harry. ─ dijo Mad-Eye con aspereza.

─ ¿Dónde estará Hermione?

─ Probablemente todavía no ha recibido tu lechuza. Según lo último que oí, ella y Ron habían partido en una misión secreta de búsqueda. ─ dijo Lupin con voz suave.

El ojo mágico de Moody giró. ─ Aquí traen al prisionero. ─ gruñó.

Harry se dio vuelta. En el extremo opuesto del escabroso corredor iluminado con antorchas, pudo distinguir las enormes figuras de dos aurores con capas que escoltaban entremedio a un prisionero de cabellos rubio-platinados – Draco Malfoy. Harry echó a correr. Quería hablar con Draco antes de que lo arrastraran a la sala del tribunal.

De cerca, el aspecto de Draco lucía peor que el que tenía cuando estaban en la guarida de los mortífagos. Harry había podido volver a los nuevos cuarteles de la Orden, allí primero lo curaron y luego había tomado una ducha, había comido y había dormido. El Ministerio no había extendido el mismo tipo de cortesías al nuevo prisionero mortífago. Draco lucía exhausto y demacrado, rastros de lágrimas en su cara y magulladuras que no habían sido curadas. Un hilo de sangre fresca le corría por el lado derecho del rostro desde un corte que tenía en la frente. Sus ojos grises mostraban angustia. No se parecía en nada al muchacho altanero, mimado, siempre impecable que Harry recordaba de Hogwarts. Y Harry sintió una presión en el pecho que supuso sería compasión.

─ ¡Harry! ─ jadeó Draco atónito. Los aurores seguían arrastrándolo a toda velocidad, aunque Draco apenas si podía caminar.

Harry apretó el paso para no quedarse atrás. ─ Draco. ─ dijo.

Draco pareció falto de habla por un instante, pero enseguida se recompuso. ─ Qué suerte… que podamos hablar… antes de Azkaban. ─ las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta. Se vio obligado a girar para no perder de vista a Harry porque los aurores no detuvieron el paso. ─ Estuve pensando en ti toda la noche. Me desperté en una celda. ¿Cómo permitiste que me encerraran allí? ─

─ Los aurores te llevaron. Traté de impedírselo. ─ jadeó Harry marchando a toda prisa detrás de ellos.

Draco lo miró fijo frenéticamente, con ojos grises, de bordes enrojecidos y su voz sonó como un grito desgarrado. ─ Harry, tengo que decírtelo… es mi última oportunidad… lo siento. ¡Harry! Lo lamento tanto… todo lo que te hice en la escuela… ─

Harry se quedó sin habla y se detuvo de golpe mirando a Draco fijamente.

Draco se debatía contra los aurores hasta que llegaron a la puerta del tribunal. ─ Deténganse. ─ dijo con un resabio de esa arrogancia tan propia de los de sangre pura. Y luego su tono se volvió frenético. ─ ¡Es imperioso que hable con Harry! ¡Nunca más lo volveré a ver! Él me prometió que… ─

─ ¡Cállate, mortífago! ─ gruño uno de los aurores. El otro le enterró la mano entre los cabellos y le azotó la frente contra la puerta. Draco aulló de dolor.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de por qué la cara de Draco había estado cubierta de sangre. ─ ¡Paren…! ─ empezó a decir enojado. Pero ninguno de los aurores le prestó atención. Separaron a un Draco mareado y trastabillante de la puerta y volvieron a aferrarlo de los brazos. Uno de los aurores hizo girar el mango de la puerta.

Draco volvió el cuerpo y la cabeza tanto como se lo permitían los aurores. La sangre ahora le chorreaba por ambos lados del rostro. Gritó por sobre su hombro:

─ Deberíamos haber sido amigos… ¡adiós Harry, lo siento tanto! ─ Luego sus gritos dejaron de escucharse pero Harry había leído en los ojos de Draco las palabras que no había llegado a pronunciar: ─ ¡Por favor, sálvame! ─

La puerta del tribunal se abrió y Harry vio las horribles y ya conocidas paredes de piedra oscura iluminadas pobremente por antorchas y las hileras escalonadas de estrados en los que se sentaban figuras sombrías con togas de color ciruela. Los aurores arrastraron a Draco hasta el asiento en medio de la sala y lo arrojaron sobre él. Las cadenas del banquillo brillaron doradas y se deslizaron hasta envolverse con un destello atrapando firmemente al aterrado adolescente. Los aurores se retiraron a uno de los lados y permanecieron esperando.

La puerta comenzó a cerrarse. Harry miró a Draco, preso en el banquillo forcejeando. Y sentía que una sensación de desesperanza iba creciendo en él. La disculpa inesperada e inusitada de Draco resonaba aún en sus oídos. Recordaba cuán intimidado, aun sin las cadenas, se había sentido él cuando había estado sentado en ese banquillo: las filas de rostros fríos, los bruscos pronunciamientos y su completo fracaso cuando había intentado defenderse. Si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore… si tan sólo Dumbledore estuviera aquí ahora.

En ese momento el significado de las palabras "Dumbledore nunca se irá del todo mientras quede al menos alguien que le siga siendo leal" se le hizo por primera vez patente. Necesito a Dumbledore pero no puedo devolverlo a la vida, pensó Harry. Pero puedo demostrarle mi lealtad con mis acciones. Harry recordaba el desenvuelto aplomo de Dumbledore, sus maneras impecables en todas las situaciones, incluso cuando le toco enfrentarse con su muerte, su inteligencia, su bondad y sus cualidades de persuasión. Yo puedo ser así, pensó Harry. Yo VOY a ser así. Tengo la obligación…

Dentro de la sala del tribunal la voz de Rufus Scrimgeour resonó. ─ Audiencia criminal, 10 de julio. Draco Malfoy, Ud. ha sido traído ante el Consejo Mágico de Justicia por el atroz crimen de ser miembro de una banda criminal y asesina: los mortífagos. ─

Se oyeron silbidos y abucheos provenientes de las hileras de estrados.

Draco se encogió en sus cadenas, petrificado de espanto.

─ Interrogadores: Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de la Magia; Dolores Umbridge, Jefa del Departamento responsable de hacer cumplir las leyes mágicas; Percy Ignatius Weasley, alto Secretario del Ministro.

Hubo exclamaciones ahogadas cuando Harry empujó la puerta hasta abrirla por completo y entró en el recinto dando grandes pasos. Hubo susurros de "¡el Elegido!"que recorrieron las hileras de asientos. Scrimgeour quedose, sin habla y boquiabierto, mirando fijamente a Harry.

─ Testigo por la defensa: Harry James Potter. ─ dijo Harry. Había hablado con voz queda pero todos en la sala lo oyeron.

oOoOoOo


	6. El Wizengamot

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano autorizada por la autora del original en inglés "The Bodyguard": Haroldo Alfaro.

Autora: Luuuurve

oOoOoOo

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 6: El Wizengamot**

Todos los presentes en la sala subterránea del tribunal fijaron asombrados la vista en Harry, y en particular Draco, cuyos ojos brillaron como si contemplara a su ángel de la guarda. Harry le dirigió una sonrisa que, esperaba, sirviera para darle ánimo y luego se puso serio y fue girando la cabeza para abarcar todo el perímetro.

No había muchos cambios desde la última vez que Harry había estado allí. Scrimgeour, alto y delgado y de aspecto leonino, había reemplazado a Cornelius Fudge como Ministro de la Magia. Umbridge y Percy Weasley habían sido ascendidos (Harry trató de que no se le notara el intenso disgusto que esos dos le inspiraban), pero por lo demás el tribunal estaba igual. Los cincuenta magistrados con togas de color ciruela sentados en los estrados lo contemplaban fijamente, algunos mostraban asombro, otros parecían furiosos.

─ Sr. Potter, a ver si me queda claro. ¿Ud. ... justamente Ud. de entre todas las personas, se presenta para hablar en defensa de un mortífago? ─ preguntó Scrimgeour. Lo miraba serio desde su podio en el centro de las hileras de asientos.

─ Ciertamente, Sr. Scrimgeour. Draco Malfoy me salvó la vida ayer, y no sólo eso, para salvarme puso en alto riesgo su propia vida. No debería ser enviado a Azkaban. ─ dijo Harry, trató de mantener la voz amable pero firme. Se preguntaba cómo hubiera manejado Dumbledore una situación como ésta.

Murmullos sorprendidos se escucharon en la sala, Harry observó que la cara de sapo de Umbridge hacía una mueca.

─ Explíquese Ud., Sr. Potter. ─ dijo Scrimgeour con aspereza.

Harry así lo hizo y con detalle, les relató a los miembros del tribunal los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior y puso particular énfasis en el heroísmo que había demostrado Draco.

─ Cuando estaba en la celda, le prometí a Draco Malfoy que si me daba mi varita, yo lo tomaría como mi protector, como mi guardaespaldas. Vengo a solicitar su libertad para que él pueda cumplir con la promesa que me hizo. ─ concluyó Harry. De soslayo vio que una lágrima corría por la exhausta y maltrecha cara de Draco. Sintiéndose algo incómodo, Harry desvió la vista y divisó a Barnes sentado detrás de Umbridge, le dirigió un corto gesto a modo de saludo. Barnes entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle algo al oído a Umbridge.

Hubo un instante de silencio y entonces todos en la sala del tribunal empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Harry oyó la voz pomposa Percy Weasley elevarse por encima de la barahunda. ─ Entenderá Ud. Sr. Potter, que la pena por ser un mortífago es de cadena perpetua en Azkaban sin posibilidad de libertad bajo palabra, y no cabe ninguna duda de que Draco Malfoy es un mortífago.

─ Sr. Weasley, Draco Malfoy FUE un mortífago. Pero salvó mi vida y yo respondo por él, ahora Draco Malfoy es tan mortífago como lo puedo ser yo. ─ dijo Harry con toda cortesía, tratando de no acordarse de que en alguna oportunidad había considerado a Percy como un amigo.

─ ¿Supongo que Ud. piensa que por ser el Elegido Ud. tiene derecho a forzar las decisiones del Wizengamot? Qué arrogancia, Sr. Potter. ─ dijo Percy con un dejo de desdén. Giró la vista alrededor del salón, obviamente esperando risas de escarnio.

No lo decepcionaron, Harry contuvo una mueca, risas incisivas y crueles brotaron en todos los rincones. Se esforzó por mantener el rostro calmo. ─ Las decisiones del Wizengamot… ─ empezó a decir Harry. Pero Percy lo interrumpió.

─ Quizá, y esto mostraría la benevolencia del Wizengamot, la condena de Draco Malfoy podría reducirse de ciento cincuenta años a cien… ─ dijo Percy, pero fue a su vez interrumpido por la aguda risita aniñada de Umbridge que estaba a su lado. Umbridge sostenía una susurrada conversación con Barnes, quien también reía entre dientes de un modo muy desagradable.

─ ¿Podrían compartir lo que les causa tanta gracia? ─ le preguntó Scrimgeour con el ceño fruncido a su segunda al mando.

─ Le ruego me disculpe, Sr. Scrimgeour. ─ dijo Umbridge con esa voz nerviosa, estridente e infantil que Harry tanto detestaba. ─ Mantenía una conversacioncita aquí con mi colega sobre cierto encantamiento en el que hemos estado trabajando. Un encantamiento que podría permitirle al Elegido usar a este mortífago como su protector personal. ─

Harry trataba de mantener una expresión neutra pero no pudo evitar el impulso de acariciar la cicatriz en el dorso de su mano, cicatriz que Umbridge lo había obligado a insertar en su carne con una pluma embrujada, _No debo decir mentiras_. El gesto no se le había pasado inadvertido a Umbridge y le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa de depravada malicia.

─ Muy bien, cuéntenos sobre este encantamiento. La Presidencia le da la palabra a Dolores Umbridge, Jefa del Departamento responsable de hacer cumplir las Leyes Mágicas. ─ dijo Scrimgeour con impaciencia.

Umbridge se inclinó hacia delante y les regaló a los presentes una sonrisa tonta. ─ Como ustedes bien saben, en mi nuevo puesto como Jefa del Departamento responsable de hacer cumplir las Leyes Mágicas, Mr. Barnes y yo hemos estado experimentando con el Voto Inquebrantable. Hemos trabajado muy duramente, recurriendo incluso a la jerga forense de los muggles, para sellar todas las fisuras legales de manera tal que aquél que jura el voto no tenga ninguna posibilidad esquivar la compulsión de ser íntegramente… leal. ─ Umbridge lanzó una risa que sonó como el entrechocar de objetos metálicos, Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no estremecerse. Para mantener el control trató de pensar en el bondadoso y mayestático rostro de Dumbledore.

─ Ya veo. ─ dijo Scrimgeour ─ ¿Está Ud diciéndonos que podemos hacerle jurar a Draco Malfoy completa y total lealtad a Harry Potter, mediante un Voto Inquebrantable, y que nos permitirá tener entera confianza en él? …En Draco Malfoy, es lo que quise decir, no me malentiendan… ─ agregó con sonrisa cínica, dando lugar a una nueva oleada de risas crueles.

Harry continuó sonriendo amablemente sin cejar en lo más mínimo. ─ Siempre pensé que la forma de hacer que alguien sea confiable, Sr. Scrimgeour, es depositando confianza en la persona en cuestión. ¿Quizá sea ése un método que Ud. debería intentar? ─

Scrimgeour frunció el ceño. Ahora parecía que el Wizengamot se reía de él.

Haciendo gala de su tonta sonrisa e ignorando lo que había dicho Harry, Umbridge dijo: ─ Sí, muy sagaz de su parte, Ministro. Eso es exactamente lo que yo había querido decir. ─

─ Acepto. ─ gritó Draco.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco alarmado y dijo en voz baja para que sólo Draco lo escuchara: ─ Ten cuidado, Draco. ─ le advirtió. ─ Todavía no sabemos de qué se trata este Voto. Estás dando tu acuerdo sin saber bien qué implica. ─

─ Me salvará de Azkaban. ─ susurró Draco, la desesperación le desorbitaba los ojos. ─ No tengo reparos en jurar un Voto para ser tu protector, tu guardaespaldas, Harry. Es algo que yo ya te había prometido que haría.

─ Lo sé, pero no me gusta que te fuercen con magia. Y además quiero saber que perversas intenciones esconde Umbridge esta vez. ─ Harry le frunció el ceño a Draco, le volvieron recuerdos del quinto año en Hogwarts. ─ Tú formaste parte de Escuadra Inquisitorial. Sabes tan bien como yo que ella es una hija d… ─

La voz potente de Scrimgeour lo interrumpió: ─ Sr. Potter, ¿le importaría compartir lo que Ud. piensa con los miembros del tribunal en lugar de confiárselo sólo al mortífago? ─

Harry se enderezó, volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en los labios y se volvió para enfrentar las risitas de los magistrados. ─ Felicitaciones por su nuevo cargo, profesora Umbridge. ─ dijo con amabilidad. En su fuero interno se maravillaba de su autocontrol. Si le hubieran dado la oportunidad, no habría vacilado en transfigurar a Umbridge en el sapo al que tanto se parecía. ─ Gracias por su sugerencia pero yo, al igual que Dumbledore antes que yo, prefiero depender de la confianza en las personas, y no de métodos mágicos que tratan de subyugar la voluntad. ─

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al decir eso. Jadeos y risas maliciosas y burlonas brotaron por doquier.

Scrimgeour lo miró fijamente. ─ Albus Dumbledore murió asesinado por la mano de Severus Snape un mortífago que él mismo había defendido ante este tribunal. ─

De soslayo, Harry notó que Draco se retorcía en el banquillo. Se le ocurrió a Harry que de pronto una oleada de culpa lo había inundado a Draco cuando escuchó el nombre del ex jefe de la Casa de Slytherin.

─ Una mera promesa y un relato lacrimógeno no alcanzan para garantizar la lealtad de un mortífago. ─ dijo Percy con voz pomposa. ─ Draco Malfoy debería morir en Azkaban. ─

Harry se mordió el labio cuando surgieron gritos de acuerdo por todos lados. Iba ha hablar nuevamente para defender a Draco pero Scrimgeour se le adelantó.

─ Volviendo a este nuevo Voto Inquebrantable… ─ Scrimgeour se dirigió a Umbridge, ─ ¿puede Ud. asegurarnos que garantiza total lealtad?

─ Sin lugar a dudas, Ministro, y ARDO en deseos de poder ponerlo en práctica. Le ruego que me conceda este favor. ─ dijo con su sonrisa sosa. Nuevos murmullos se escucharon en la sala. Umbridge miró a Harry, con ojos que desmentían la sonrisa de los labios. ─ Dígame Potter, ¿tiene Ud. novia? ─ preguntó de improviso.

─ Yo… no, rompimos. ─ dijo Harry con sinceridad, descolocado por la pregunta.

─ ¡Que pena! ─ dijo Umbridge. Lo miró con malicia como si Harry fuera una mosca que ella tenía todas las intenciones de engullirse. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar que relación tiene la vida personal de Potter con el juicio que nos ocupa? ─ preguntó Scrimgeour con expresión de enojo.

Umbridge le sonrió a Scrimgeour en una forma que probablemente ella consideraba tierna. ─ Una pequeña charla con mi viejo alumno. Por favor proceda, Ministro. ─

─ Bien. ─ Scrimgeour se volvió a las hileras de magos y brujas ─ ¿Aquellos que estén de acuerdo en hacerle jurar a Draco el voto de lealtad a Harry Potter? ─

─ ¡No! ¡Espere! ¡Deténgase! No puede llamar a votación todavía. ─ gritó Harry.

Scrimgeour procedió como si no lo hubiera escuchado. ─ ¿Sus votos? ─ inquirió a los vacilantes jueces.

Muchas manos se levantaron.

─ Esto es una farsa de juicio. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos de qué se trata este Voto! ─ Harry estaba fuera de sí de furia.

Algunas manos titubearon pero se volvieron a levantarse.

─ ¿Y aquellos que estén a favor de recluir a Draco Malfoy en Azkaban por el resto su vida?

Harry apoyó una mano sobre el brazo tenso y temblequeante de Malfoy.

Manos fueron alzándose en la sala del tribunal.

oOoOoOo


	7. El Voto

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano autorizada por la autora del original en inglés "The Bodyguard": Haroldo Alfaro.

Autora: Luuuurve

oOoOoOo

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 7: El Voto**

Harry quería decirle algo a Draco para tratar de darle aliento mientras Scrimgeour iba contando las manos de la votación pero aparentemente la lengua parecía habérsele pegado al paladar.

Finalmente el Ministro hizo un gesto de asentimiento y habló con voz sonora: ─ Draco Malfoy ha sido Ud. sentenciado a tomar el Voto Inquebrantable para transformarse en el guardaespaldas del Sr. Harry James Potter. Lo establecido en la sentencia deberá cumplirse de inmediato.

Las cadenas que amarraban a Draco brillaron doradas y desprendiéndose cayeron al suelo. Con alivio trató de ponerse de pie pero se mareó y estuvo a punto de caerse. Harry lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Harry no pudo evitar un leve rechazo porque el cuerpo de Draco, ensangrentado y sucio como estaba, no olía muy bien.

Arriba en el podio Barnes le entregó a Umbridge un pergamino ajustadamente enroscado. Umbridge presentaba una odiosa expresión de triunfo, le dio un golpecito al rollo con su varita y les hizo una señal a los aurores que habían arrastrado a Draco ante el tribunal.

─ Preparen al prisionero para el Voto. ─ ordenó. Los dos aurores se adelantaron hasta el prisionero, Draco lanzó un grito de protesta y trató de aferrarse a Harry. Pero los aurores lo separaron y lo arrastraron, y luego lo forzaron con brutalidad a que se pusiera de rodillas.

Harry les lanzó una mirada furiosa a los aurores. ─ A ustedes dos se la voy hacer pagar. ─ gruñó. Y el también se hincó de rodillas junto a Draco. Con su cara a la misma altura que la ensangrentada y lacrimosa de Draco, le susurró ─ Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí lo más pronto posible. ─

─ Tome la mano derecha del prisionero en su mano derecha. ─ le ordenó Umbridge a Harry. Harry la miró con odio y tomó la pegajosa y temblorosa mano de Draco.

Umbridge se tomó su tiempo para bajar del podio y fue a colocarse de pie detrás de Draco y Harry. Con su varita tocó las manos enlazadas. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y le entregó a Harry el pergamino. ─ ¡Léalo! ─ le ordenó.

Harry desenrolló el pergamino y se alarmó, era tan largo que llegaba hasta el suelo. El texto de letra pequeña cubría toda la superficie del documento. Harry miró hacia Umbridge, ─ ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? ─

─ Significa protección total para Ud., Elegido. ─ dijo Umbridge con su característica vocecita de nena, lo suficientemente alta como para que la escucharan todos los del recinto. Pero luego se inclinó acercándosele y con ojos envenenados le susurró: ─ Lea toda y cada una de las palabras o el chico este muere en Azkaban. ─

Harry le devolvió una mirada furiosa y se la imaginó transformada en un sapo. Seguidamente empezó a leer el documento en voz alta:

"_Con total conciencia de que es totalmente irrevocable, el siguiente Voto Inquebrantable es jurado por Draco Malfoy (de aquí en adelante 'el Esclavo') para cumplir con todos, pero no solamente limitados a, los servicios que se le requieran, se le anticipen o se le supongan en beneficio de Harry James Potter (de aquí en adelante 'el Amo') el día diez de julio, en la Oficina del Ministerio de la Magia, Londres, Reino Unido, Tierra, Sistema Solar, Vía Láctea, el Universo…"_

Harry nunca había leído un texto tan estúpido y pesado, las palabras que leía parecían no tener sentido, pero igualmente le inspiraban una mala premonición. Después de algunos minutos ya no pudo concentrarse y siguió leyendo sin prestar atención. Sentía una honda preocupación por Draco que lo estaba observando con ojos brillosos. Leyó lo más rápido posible las miles palabras tediosas, quería terminar cuanto antes para poder llevarse a Draco de allí, antes de que volviera a marear y cayera desmayado.

Por las numerosas conversaciones que se escuchaban en el fondo parecía que los demás miembros del tribunal también habían perdido el interés.

Finalmente Harry concluyó la lectura y levantó la vista. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados pero volvió a abrirlos cuando uno de los aurores lo sacudió en un hombro.

─ ¿Eh… has terminado? ─ preguntó Draco mirándolo confundido.

Harry asintió.

Una expresión de pánico le inundó el rostro a Draco. ─ _¿Qué es lo que tengo que decir?_ ─ articuló frenético con la boca sin emitir sonido.

─ _Sí, supongo_ ─ articuló Harry de la misma forma.

Precipitadamente Draco dijo en voz alta, ─ Humm… ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sí? ¿Lo juro?

Una delgada lengua de llama brotó de la varita de Umbridge y les envolvió las manos entrelazadas como un alambre al rojo vivo.

oOoOoOo


	8. La serpiente aterida

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano autorizada por la autora del original en inglés "The Bodyguard": Haroldo Alfaro.

Autora: Luuuurve

oOoOoOo

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 8: La serpiente aterida**

La roja lengua de fuego ardió brillante sólo unos instantes. Cuando se disipaba Harry observó una extraña expresión como de veneración que brotaba en la pálida y lastimada cara de Draco. Miraba fijamente a Harry como si fuera la primera vez y le tomó la mano derecha entre las suyas con una repentina y desesperada ansia de sentir su tacto.

Una sensación de horror recorrió la espalda de Harry. Había algo que estaba terriblemente mal. ─ ¿Draco, qué te pasa? ─ preguntó con voz llena de preocupación.

Draco se sonrojó y parecía que no podía hablar. Sólo movía la cabeza de arriba abajo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Umbridge observaba con malicia satisfecha la reacción de Draco.

Harry notó la satisfacción de Umbridge y se llenó de furia. Se puso de pie, ayudó a Draco para que hiciera lo mismo y le soltó la mano. Entonces se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Umbridge, la bruja apenas si le llegaba al pecho. Intimidada, dio un paso atrás.

─ ¿Qué le ha hecho? ─ demandó imperioso mirándola con furia. Notó los murmullos y las miradas fijas de los jueces y su único deseo, aparte del de atacar a Umbridge con todos los conjuros que conocía, era salir de allí, lejos de las miradas reprobadoras y crueles de los jueces, para poder determinar qué es lo que le pasaba a Draco.

Umbridge sonreía cínica mirando a Draco, como quien se felicita por el resultado de un trabajo bien hecho. ─ Creo que la pregunta debería ser… ¿qué es lo que NO le he hecho? ─

Con una falsa sonrisa plastificada en el rostro, tanto como para disimular ante los magistrados del Wizengamot, Harry metió el pergamino del Voto en el fondo de un bolsillo y dijo, con una voz que no se correspondía en absoluto con la expresión supuestamente sonriente de su cara, ─ Voy a descubrir lo que Ud. ha hecho, Umbridge, y cuando lo haga… ¡le juro que Ud. me la va a pagar! ─ La cara de Umbridge se contrajo… ¿de alarma quizás? Harry se volvió y se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia la salida arrastrando consigo a un mareado y tambaleante Draco.

A sus espaldas los murmullos fueron multiplicándose y creciendo en volumen; cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuchó el grito de Scrimgeour: ─ ¡Alto! ¡Queremos ver antes los resultados del Voto en acción! ─

Harry volvió la cabeza y con una expresión en el rostro que Dumbledore jamás hubiera mostrado, dijo: ─ Con todo respeto, Ministro… ¡de ninguna manera! No voy a exponer a Draco a que haga demostraciones para el entretenimiento de Uds.. Está herido y enfermo, ya mismo nos vamos de aquí. ─

Murmullos asombrados e incrédulos se escucharon en la sala, Scrimgeour estaba escandalizado.

Harry vio a Barnes bajar del podio sosteniendo un anotador y una varita clara, que Harry creyó recordar. ─ Que pasen Uds. buenos días, Ministro…Wizengamot. ─ dijo Harry fríamente formal. Recorrió con una última mirada el recinto, se dio vuelta y llevándose a Draco tras de sí, salió dando un portazo.

**oOoOoOo**

─ Harry. ─ jadeó Draco, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado. ─ ¡Gracias! ─ Abrió los brazos y lo encerró en un fuerte abrazo. Draco era más alto, Harry se encontró de repente con la cara apretada contra el cuello ensangrentado del rubio.

─ No sé bien por qué me lo agradeces tanto ─ dijo Harry falto de entusiasmo, al tiempo que trataba de liberarse del abrazo de Draco. ─ Estuve PÉSIMO. Traté de apoyarte, de responder por ti pero el Wizengamot se negó a aceptarlo y casi vas a parar a Azkaban. Y terminaron obligándote a jurar ese Voto… ─

Harry se separó, Draco se quedó mirando fijo sus propios brazos en el aire como si no pudiera creer que esos, sus brazos, hubieran estado un segundo antes rodeando a Harry Potter. Luego volvió a mirar a Harry con una cara de adoración más propia de un elfo doméstico. Harry gimió y se tapó la cara con las manos. ─ ¡¿Qué es lo que te han hecho? ─ murmuró, hablando más consigo mismo que con Draco.

Se escucharon pasos aproximándose y Harry se dio vuelta. Lupin y Moody se acercaban rápidamente por el corredor iluminado con antorchas. La pierna artificial de Moody repicaba contra el suelo de piedra y el ex auror estaba mirando desaprobadoramente hacia Draco.

─ ¡Lo lograste según veo, Harry! ─ gritó Lupin. Su cara se veía cansada y surcada de arrugas pero el tono de su voz era jubiloso.

─ _¡No gracias a ninguno de ustedes dos!_ ─ pensó Harry, sintiendo un ramalazo de fastidio. ─ ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes dos estuvo presente en la audiencia? Me hubiera venido bien tener un rostro amigo a mi lado,… y quizá también un poco de ayuda con el juicio. ─ agregó con tono sombrío.

─ Difícilmente el Wizengamot me hubiera permitido estar presente, Harry, y mucho menos interferir en el juicio. Soy un hombre lobo. ─ dijo Lupin con el tono como el de alguien que está estableciendo lo obvio. ─ En cuanto a Moody… ─

─ No puedo creer que te hayas tomado tantas molestias para salvar a un mortífago de Azkaban. Ése es el lugar donde deberían estar basuras como él. ─ dijo hoscamente Moody.

─ Pero si no es más que un chico, Moody. ─ dijo Harry con fastidio. ¡Cómo extrañaba el cariño e incondicional apoyo de Sirius y de Dumbledore! Sintiéndose desamparado se volvió hacia Draco y se alarmó al verlo mirándolo fijamente con cara de ensoñación, ciertamente no había registrado el insulto de Moody. ─ ¡Reacciona de una buena vez, Draco! ─ chilló Harry.

El Slytherin se sobresaltó y sus ojos recobraron un aspecto más normal. ─ ¿Es una orden? ─ preguntó.

Moody rió con malicia.

─ ¿Qué es lo que le pasa, Harry? ─ preguntó Lupin.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo como gesto de frustración. ─ El Ministerio lo obligó a que hiciera una especie de complejo Voto Inquebrantable como condición para que pudiera transformarse en mi guardaespaldas. El Voto le está afectando la cabeza. ─

─ Mi cabeza está bien. ─ aseguró Draco… y se tambaleó. Harry lo sostuvo y Draco aprovechó para recostarse sobre él.

─ ¿Un nuevo tipo de Voto Inquebrantable? ─ preguntó Lupin desconcertado.

Harry sintió gran decepción. Había abrigado esperanzas de que Lupin pudiera ayudarlo. ─ Fue todo una idea de Umbridge. ─ dijo con intención. Lupin se puso serio, ahora comprendía cuán grave era la situación.

─ Ah, sí. La misma… señora… que presentó la nueva legislación anti-hombres lobo ─ dijo Lupin sombrío. Miró a Draco y, por primera vez, se le dibujó algo de compasión en los ojos. ─ No sé nada sobre este nuevo Voto Inquebrantable pero lo que sí sé es que el chocolate siempre viene bien después de una dura experiencia. ─ metió la mano en el bolsillo de su andrajosa toga, sacó una caja de finos bombones de Honeyduke y extendió la mano hacia Draco.

Pero la reacción de Draco no fue de gratitud. Se le desfiguró la cara de horror. ─ ¡Ud. es un hombre lobo, no se me acerque! ─ gritó y levantó un brazo como para defenderse. Lupin siguió con la mano extendida ofreciendo los chocolates pero la sonrisa se le había congelado en los labios.

Abruptamente la confusión de Harry se transformó en enojo y sacándose a Draco de encima dijo cortante. ─ Agarra esos chocolates. No estamos en luna llena y el profesor Lupin está perfectamente normal. Trata de ayudarte. Deberías agradecérselo. ─

Lentamente Draco agarró la caja. ─ Gracias ─ dijo hosco. Pero apenas los tuvo en su mano rasgó el envoltorio y se puso a engullirlos a toda velocidad, como si estuviera famélico. Parte del enojo de Harry se disipó y se transformó en preocupación.

─ ¿Un nuevo tipo de voto, dijiste, Harry? ─ gruñó Moody.

Apartando los ojos de Draco, Harry sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Moody. ─ Sí, este Voto. La cosa más larga y aburrida que jamás haya leído. No entendí ni la mitad. ─

Moody examinó el pergamino, su mágico ojo azul lo fue recorriendo de arriba abajo. ─ La magia lo entenderá aunque tú no lo hayas entendido. ─ Volvió a enrollarlo y se lo devolvió a Harry quien procedió a guardarlo nuevamente en su bolsillo. ─ Escuché un rumor sobre… ─ había empezado a decir Moody pero se interrumpió cuando se abrió la puerta del tribunal y apareció Barnes, en su mano traía todavía el anotador y la varita clara.

─ ¿Qué rumores has escuchado, Moody?─ preguntó Barnes, sonreía de oreja a oreja y las cicatrices de la cara se le marcaban aun más.

Moody le sonrió de igual modo. ─ Muchos más de los que has escuchado tú, pajero sin orejas. ─ dijo Moody, y para gran consternación de Harry los dos se echaron a reír, se dieron un apretón de manos y empezaron a charlar como viejos amigotes.

─ En realidad recién me acabo de enterar de este Voto. ─ dijo Moody.

Barnes se dio un golpecito en uno de los lados de la nariz con un dedo corto y regordete. ─ Es algo recién estrenado, pero creado hace algún tiempo, _**secretísimo**_… ─

Harry sabía que Moody era un ex auror y que probablemente conocía a todos los aurores del Ministerio. Pero igual le desagradaba que se mostrara en términos tan amistosos con alguien tan relacionado con el Voto y con Umbridge, si bien sospechaba que Moody estaba tratando de extraerle la mayor cantidad de información posible a su ex colega. Así que cuando Draco lo tironeó a un lado para separarlo del grupo, no opuso resistencia. El chocolate parecía haber despertado parte de su vitalidad, la mirada de adoración había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por otra que a Harry le resultaba muy desagradable.

Draco se le aproximó, bien cerca, y apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Harry. ─ ¡Quiero que presentes una queja ante el Ministerio por la forma en que me trataron, Harry! Pasé la noche en una celda mugrienta, sin comida ni cama para dormir, y cuando los aurores vinieron a buscarme, me golpearon. ¡Tú mismo lo viste! ─ Se señaló la frente cubierta de sangre seca pegoteada. ─ Exijo compensación y una disculpa. ─ agregó con petulancia.

Harry profirió un sonido de incredulidad. ─ ¿Pero acaso crees que yo puedo exigirle al Ministerio que se disculpe? ─ dijo.

─ ¡Por supuesto que puedes, tú eres el Elegido! ─ dijo Draco, la expresión adoradora y la desagradable parecían estar batiéndose a duelo en su cara. Se rió con una carcajada que pareció un poco excesiva. ─ Como el Elegido, tú incluso podrías lograr que liberen a mi padre de Azkaban. ─

Harry se acordaba muy bien del padre de Draco, de su cara fría y cruel, de cómo había tratado a Dobby, del hecho de que fue él quien había deslizado el diario de Tom Riddle en el caldero de Ginny Weasley. ─ ¡De ninguna manera, Draco! ─ replicó.

Draco pareció muy contrariado y le resurgió el niño consentido y malcriado. ─ ¿Por qué no? ─ exigió caprichoso.

─ Ten cuidado, Harry. ─ intervino Moody. ─ Yo he tenido mucha experiencia con los mortífagos y si hay una cosa que he aprendido, ¡es que no puedes confiar en ellos, ni siquiera por un segundo! Míralo nomás a este mocoso mimado, sólo está esperando el momento oportuno, y cuando te descuides se volverá en contra de ti.

Barnes y Lupin observaban la escena con suma atención.

Draco se alzó con arrogancia y furia. ─ ¿Qué podrá saber Ud. de mis lealtades?, no es Ud. mas que un viejo loco y tullido. ─ aulló.

─ ¡¿CÓMO HAS DICHO, MOCOSITO? ─ Moody había sacado su varita y, a pesar de su pata de palo, en un segundo estuvo encima de Draco.

Jadeando de terror, Draco se agachó y se atrincheró detrás de Harry, pero Moody fue tras él. Había tal malevolencia y saña en el ojo normal de Moody que incluso Harry sintió ganas de agacharse y protegerse. ─ ¡Basta! ─ gritó Harry, pero sin demasiado convencimiento. Más que intimidado por Moody, estaba furioso por la insolencia de Draco.

Clavando los dos ojos, el normal y el mágico, en el Slytherin, Moody gruñó moviendo sólo la mitad de la boca: ─ ¿Conoces el cuento de la serpiente aterida, Harry? ─ Draco trató de escabullirse pero Moody le cortó el paso. ─ Un hombre sintió compasión de una serpiente con la que se topó en el medio del camino, estaba aterida, congelada, casi muerta por el frío, la llevó a su casa y la puso cerca del fuego para que se calentara. Apenas se recuperó, la serpiente lo mordió y lo mató. NUNCA CONFÍES EN UN MORTÍFAGO. ─ Moody había acorralado a Draco contra la pared y con la punta de su varita lo apuntaba en la garganta.

─ ¡Harry, por favor! ─ rogó Draco, apretando los ojos bien cerrados por el pánico.

─ Moody, suéltelo. ─ dijo Harry muy suavemente.

─ ¿Estás seguro, Harry? ─ preguntó Moody sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Draco.

─ ¡Suéltelo!

Lentamente, Moody retiró la varita de la garganta de Draco. ─ Como tú digas, Harry. Todos estamos ansiosos de ver como manejas esto. ─

No sintiendo ya la varita en su garganta, Draco abrió los ojos y empezó a lloriquear: ─ Harry, todo lo que ha dicho son mentiras… ─

─ ¡CÁLLATE! ─ rugió Harry. Había empezado a temblar a medida que la rabia lo invadía. Cualquier simpatía que le hubiera inspirado Draco en algún momento parecía haberse esfumado. Sólo tenía presentes la perfidia, la mezquindad y la crueldad que siempre había asociado con el Slytherin. Sentía un deseo irreprimible de estrangularlo.

Draco había quedado mudo con la boca abierta.

─ Que sea la ÚLTMA VEZ que insultas a alguno de mis amigos de la Orden ─ Harry se sorprendió de que las palabras no le hubieran salido en un chillido.

─ Pero que pasa si son ellos los que me dicen algo primero…─ intentó argüir Draco.

─ ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! ─ Esta vez sí que le había salido el chillido. ─ ¡Te la tragas! ¡Te la aguantas! No sólo tendrás que ser amable con ellos, sino que también deberás hacer lo que te digan. ─

Draco lo miró fijo con furia creciente y abrió la boca para gritarle de todo y…

… y la delgada, roja lengua de fuego que había sellado el Voto reapareció, y se enroscó fuertemente en la garganta de Draco, estrechándose, estrangulándolo…

**oOoOoOo**


	9. La delgada línea roja

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano autorizada por la autora del original en inglés "The Bodyguard": Haroldo Alfaro.

Autora: Luuuurve

oOoOoOo

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 9: La delgada línea roja**

El lazo de fuego se apretó alrededor de su cuello y la piel de Draco chisporroteó, sus ojos grises estaban desorbitados de terror, trató de gritar pero los sonidos se le atascaban en la garganta. Se llevó las dos manos al cuello tratando de arrancarse la llama que lo mataba. Miró con fijeza a Harry, y a través del humo, sus ojos agonizantes suplicaron ayuda.

El espanto barrió con toda la ira de Harry en un instante. ─ ¡Te salvaré! ─ gritó, y corrió a su lado. Apretó los dedos en la pálida y blanda garganta de Draco, tratando de introducirlos por debajo de la llama, para cortarla y aflojar la constricción. Sus dedos ardieron pero no pareció notarlo. Cuando quiso arrancar el lazo, los dedos lo atravesaron sin ningún resultado. La llama era insustancial, como neblina, pero ardía y estrangulaba como real.

Los labios de Draco se habían puesto azules.

─ ¡Resiste, Draco, por favor! ─ el grito de Harry era un ruego. Se estrujaba el cerebro para recordar algún conjuro que pudiera hacer desaparecer la llama, pero no se le ocurría ninguno. Las rodillas de Draco iban cediendo y se fue deslizando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sus esfuerzos para arrancarse la horca flamígera se debilitaban.

Harry se hundió a su lado. ─ _¡Aguamenti!_ ─ dijo y brotó un chorro de agua de su varita hacia el cuello de Draco. Pero el líquido se disipó en vapor sin apagar la llama. Draco daba estertores de agonía.

Detrás de ellos, Barnes reía con regocijo, al parecer sumamente divertido. Harry recordó que Barnes era uno de los creadores de ese encantamiento morboso que estaba matando a Draco, debería saber cómo neutralizarlo.

Se incorporó, se dio vuelta y apuntó con su varita a la cara del Jefe de los aurores. Barnes dejó de reír y le dirigió una mirada asesina, Harry no se intimidó.

─ ¡Sáquele esa llama, ya mismo! ─ ordenó Harry.

─ Sólo él la puede hacer desaparecer. ─ dijo Barnes haciendo un gesto hacia Draco. ─ Basta con que obedezca. ─

Draco no podía hablar, pero oír, sí que podía. La llama se debilitó al amarillo y finalmente se apagó por completo, dejándole una marca amoratada y carbonosa alrededor del cuello. Luchando por recuperar el aliento se reclinó contra la pared. Todavía seguía saliéndole algo de humo del cuello y de las yemas de los dedos.

─ ¡Estupendo, el Voto funciona perfectamente! ─ exclamó Barnes con su voz áspera llena de júbilo. Sonrió satisfecho y escribió unas líneas en el anotador.

Harry podría haberle lanzado todos los hechizos habidos y por haber, nada lo hubiera satisfecho más, pero sus prioridades eran otras. Se acuclilló junto a Draco. ─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ─

Jadeante y con los ojos muy abiertos, Draco sacudió la cabeza.

Harry apretó los puños y sintió un agudo dolor en los dedos, la llama le había provocado quemaduras. ─ Te llevaré a St. Mungo's. ─ dijo. ─ Quédate tranquilo. ─

─ Ayúdame a levantarme. ─ dijo Draco resollando, pero su respiración parecía estar normalizándose. Harry lo rodeó con un brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Sosteniendo a Draco con un brazo, Harry se volvió hacia Barnes. ─ ¿Qué es lo que le han hecho? ¿esto va a ocurrir cada vez que me rebata algo que yo diga? ─

Barnes levantó la vista del anotador y lo miró malignamente. ─ ¡Oh, no! Esto no fue sino una advertencia. Una nueva desobediencia clara y explícita y el mortífago morirá. ─ hizo un sonido como quien evoca el sabor de un plato exquisito. Jugueteó con la varita pálida que sostenía entre los dedos. ─ Creo que ya es seguro que le devolvamos esto, lo cual no quita que haya muchas cosas que él puede hacer por Ud. y para las que no se necesita una varita. ─ guiñó un ojo y dibujó una sonrisa obscena. Arrojó la varita y Harry, con buenos reflejos de buscador, la abarajó al vuelo.

La varita de Draco, en la mano de Harry, flexible y de sedosa suavidad al tacto.

A la vista del rostro angustiado, maltratado y aturdido de Draco, Harry sentió una cólera infinita. Se sorprendió de la calma con la que pudo pronunciar la réplica. ─ Bajezas tales serán propias de Ud., Barnes, afortunadamente no todos somos iguales. Tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerle el trabajo sucio al Ministerio. El objetivo del Ministerio parece ser que Draco Malfoy muera esclavizado a mí, en lugar de morir en Azkaban.

─ Por ahí vienen los tiros, ─ dijo Barnes jocosamente. ─ Umbridge piensa que el Voto es más productivo que Azkaban, y yo creo que tiene razón. Y sin lugar a dudas es más divertido.

─ Debería darle vergüenza. ─ bramó Harry indignado. ─ Ver arder a una persona hasta morir es algo que Voldemort y los de su calaña considerarían divertido. ─ Barnes hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el nombre.

─ ¡No le permito! ─ ladró Barnes y apuntó a Harry con su varita corta y pálida.

─ Al parecer lleva Ud. persiguiendo mortífagos durante demasiado tiempo. ─ insistió Harry. ─ Se ha vuelto Ud. peor que ellos.

─ ¿Peor que Fenrir Greyback? ─ rugió Barnes. ─ ¡Imposible! Ese monstruo me arrancó las orejas a mordiscos y se la comió delante de mí. Ni siquiera era luna llena, pero igual se deleitó con el gusto de la carne humana. ─

─ ¿Lo mordió un hombre lobo no transformado? ─ preguntó Harry. Eso explicaba varios rasgos de la personalidad de Barnes. Bill Weasley se había vuelto extremadamente agresivo después de que lo había mordido un Fenrir no transformado.

─ ¿Es eso cierto, Barnes? ¿Lo saben en el Ministerio? ─ preguntó Moody dirigiéndole una mirada dura.

Barnes se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. ─ No…no, ciertamente no, Moody. No… es cierto. ─ balbuceó Barnes y bajó su varita.

─ Sí claro, Barnes, le creemos ─ dijo Harry conteniendo una risita de triunfo. Le alcanzó la varita a Draco quien la tomó con un movimiento rápido como si sintiera temor de Harry. Harry se dio cuenta y muy suavemente empezó a decir: ─ Draco, quisiera que no tuvieras en cuenta mi última… ─ pero se detuvo. Draco estaba gesticulando acuciante por sobre su hombro en dirección a Barnes. Harry se volvió, Barnes los observaba atentamente pronto a tomar notas.

─ Por favor, no se demore por nosotros Barnes. ─ dijo Harry con sarcástica cortesía ─ Seguramente Umbridge arde en deseos de saber sobre el éxito del Voto. Y no me cabe duda de que estará muy interesada en saber lo que Fenrir Greyback le hizo a Ud., ella se PREOCUPA mucho por los hombres lobo. ─

Lupin dibujó en los labios una sonrisita de satisfacción.

Barnes frunció el ceño, volvió al recinto del tribunal echando humo y cerró la puerta con violencia detrás de sí.

**oOoOoOo**


	10. Amigos

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano autorizada por la autora del original en inglés "The Bodyguard": Haroldo Alfaro.

Autora: Luuuurve

oOoOoOo

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 10: Amigos**

Estaban en el ascensor del Ministerio subiendo a la superficie, Harry observó a Draco, se lo veía afligido y deprimido, estaba reclinado contra la pared y miraba al suelo. Sintió lástima por él y se preguntaba además qué es lo que iba a hacer con él.

─ ¿Te sientes bien, Draco? ─ preguntó Harry suavemente. Era una pregunta tonta, pero sentía la necesidad de decir algo.

─ Me duele.─ contestó Draco.

El olor a carne quemada se había concentrado en el cubículo del elevador. A Harry le ardían los dedos terriblemente, así que bien podía imaginar el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando Draco. ¿Aceptarían en St. Mungo atender a un mortífago? ¿Y si se negaban? Harry no sabía mucho sobre encantamientos de curación.

Lupin estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Él y Moody no habían pronunciado palabra desde que habían entrado al ascensor, pero Moody no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Draco ni un instante.

─ ¿Vas a llevar al mortífago contigo al Cuartel, Harry? ─ preguntó Moody.

─ Se llama Draco, Moody, …y sí, pero primero haré que lo curen en St. Mungo.

─ Se negarán. ─ dijo Lupin.

─ Los convenceré. ─ dijo Harry con una confianza que no sentía. ─ ¿Y cuál es el problema de que Draco se aloje en el Cuartel. No es el Guardián Secreto, no podría decírselo a nadie aunque quisiera. ─ de soslayo advirtió que Draco lo miraba ofendido.

Moody asintió distraídamente y desvió su ojo normal hacia un lado, pero el mágico siguió dando vueltas, vigilando.

Hubo algunos instantes de silencio, sólo se oía el aleteo de los memos-avioncitos de papel. Draco se inclinó y le habló a Harry al oído.

─ Harry, hay algo que nunca entendí. ─ dijo Draco suavemente. ─ ¿Por qué siempre me has detestado? ─ su voz sonaba exhausta y derrotada.

Harry consideró la pregunta. Su primer instinto fue decirle que él no lo detestaba, pero tanto él como Draco sabían que la animadversión entre ellos era real. ─ ¿Y ahora me lo vienes a preguntar? Estuvimos peleando como perro y gato durante años, Draco. ─ dijo Harry cansinamente.

─ Yo sé que hice y dije… cosas. Tú también. ─ continuó Draco. Pero tú me odiaste desde el primer día, incluso antes de que pasara nada. ¿Te acuerdas del primer año? ¿en la tienda de Mme. Malkin? ─

Harry se acordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, el chico pálido, de cara puntiaguda y cabellos rubios, parado sobre un banquito. ─ Sí, en Mme. Malkin nos vimos por primera vez, nos estaban tomando las medidas para las togas de la escuela. ─

─ Mi madre siempre me decía que nunca tenía que hablar con chicos que no me hubieran sido presentados, porque quizá no eran personas adecuadas. No sé por qué empecé a charlar contigo. Quizá porque te vi parecido a mí, nervioso por el comienzo de la escuela y todo eso. Pero tú fuiste muy grosero, Harry. Apenas si me contestaste y te fuiste de la tienda sin saludarme.

─ No quería quedarme ni un minuto más allí. ─ admitió Harry. ─ Empezaste a hablar de Quidditch presuponiendo que yo sabía de lo que me estabas hablando, luego dijiste que las personas que no venían de familias de magos no deberían ser admitidas en Hogwarts porque no conocían nada sobre las costumbres. ─ dijo Harry ceñudo. ─ Yo fui educado por muggles, no tenía idea de lo que era el Quidditch. ─

─ Ah… ─ dijo Draco, comenzado a entender, pero no se disculpó. ─ ¿Y fue por eso que tampoco quisiste ser mi amigo cuando hablamos en el tren? ─ preguntó.

─ Pero es que hubo más. ─ dijo Harry medio enojado. ─ En la Calle Diagon lo llamaste "salvaje" a mi amigo Hagrid. Y en el tren dijiste cosas horribles de Ron. ¿A ver si me acuerdo? Ah, sí: "Los Weasleys son pelirrojos, tienen pecas y más hijos de los que pueden mantener.".

─ Es cierto. Pero no entiendo por qué te enojaste tanto, Hagrid y Ron no eran amigos de toda la vida, tú los habías conocido apenas unas horas antes. Pero te me viniste encima con furia. Y Hagrid SÍ que se emborracha y ha incendiado la cama más de una vez. ─ dijo Draco como justificándose.

Harry se encogió de hombros y desvió la cara para disimular una sonrisa al recordar las borracheras piromaníacas de Hagrid. ─ Sí, sé que lo ha hecho alguna vez, pero eso no te da derecho a llamarlo "salvaje".─ Respiro hondo y agregó: ─ Yo me hago amigo rápido, si decido que una persona me agrada, no hay más que hablar, son mis amigos para siempre y los defiendo.

Draco tragó saliva nervioso y tras un instante arriesgó: ─ ¿Igual que me defendiste a mí hace un rato ante el Wizengamot? ─

Dándose cuenta adónde apuntaba Draco, Harry lo escrutó con la mirada y luego dijo con una sonrisa: ─ Supongo que sí. ─

Draco se mordió el labio y extendió una temblorosa mano derecha. ─ ¿Quiere decir eso, entonces, que a partir de ahora somos amigos? ─ preguntó Draco con voz insegura, era evidente que lo que Harry fuera responder significaba mucho para él.

Sonriendo, Harry le estrechó la mano, sintió un aguijonazo de dolor en los dedos quemados. ─ Somos amigos, PERO… ─ agregó con firmeza, sin soltar la mano de Draco. ─ No permitiré que rebajes a mis amigos con tus comentarios. Nada de decirle a Hermione "sangresucia". Ni a Ron "traidor a la sangre". Ni a Hagrid "salvaje". ─ Harry frunció el ceño. ─ Ya es hora de que entiendas que ese tipo de actitudes son repugnantes. Hay veces que en eres TAN hijo de puta… ─

─ Muy magnánimo de tu parte, Harry. ─ dijo Draco con un dejo de queja y sin poder disimular el sarcasmo.

─ No entiendo eso de "magnánimo", ni me importa. Hablo EN SERIO, Draco. Deberás siempre ser respetuoso con mis amigos. ─

Draco titubeó. Primero mostró enojo. Luego tristeza. Luego algo semejante a expectativa esperanzada. ─ De acuerdo. Haré como tú dices, Harry. ¿Somos … a… amigos, entonces? ─ balbuceó.

Harry aflojó el apretón pero no le soltó la mano. ─ Sí. ─ contestó decidido.

Draco le sonrió y Harry le sonrió a su vez. Se sacudieron las manos. Y de repente Draco extendió los brazos alrededor de Harry y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Draco parecía tener una obsesión con esto de tocarlo.

─ ¡Ja! ¡Lo encontré! Sabía que lo tenía. ─ dijo Lupin.

Harry y Draco se separaron. Lupin sacó un potecito de color naranja y se lo extendió. ─ Ungüento para quemaduras. ─ dijo contento. ─ Las hace desaparecer casi instantáneamente. ─

─ ¡Gracias, Remus! ─ dijo Harry con entusiasmo y agarró el pote. Recordó que algo similar le habían puesto a Cedric en la cara cuando sufrió quemaduras durante el Torneo de los tres magos.

─ Pídele a Tonks que revise a Draco antes de llevarlo a St. Mungo. ─ dijo Lupin. ─ Ella es excelente con los encantamientos de curación, en el hospital seguramente le negarán atención. ─

─ Eres lo más, Remus. ─ dijo Harry, sintiéndose más tranquilo. Abrió el recipiente y hundió los dedos en la pomada anaranjada, sintió un leve cosquilleo en las yemas y un alivio inmediato del dolor. ─ Levanta un poco la barbilla, Draco, para que pueda curarte el cuello.─

Draco levantó su puntiaguda barbilla y Harry pudo observar de cerca la herida en la garganta. ─ ¡Malditos sean los del Ministerio! ─ susurró Harry. Con mucha suavidad fue aplicando el remedio sobre la quemadura. Draco se agitó y tembló ante el contacto con la mano de Harry, pero trató de mantenerse lo más quieto posible. Harry untó generosamente la pomada sobre el cuello. ─ Ahora, las manos. ─ dijo Harry. Draco las alzó. Harry untó primero los dedos de Draco y luego los suyos, luego volvió a tapar el recipiente y se lo devolvió a Lupin.

─ Gracias. ─ dijo Harry. El alivio fue inmediato, Draco parecía mucho más cómodo ahora.

─ Sí, gracias, Profesor Lupin ─ dijo Draco y, por primera vez, le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa a Lupin.

oOoOoOo


	11. Alojamiento y desayuno

**Nota de la autora**: _Rowling ha dicho en algunas entrevistas que Harry es sexualmente muy inexperimentado y algo ingenuo para alguien de su edad. Me divierte escribir sobre este "Harry distraído" que vive en la palmera. [¿Quieres una ayudita Harry?, Draco en cualquier momento te va a saltar encima, y no para hacerte daño precisamente ;-) ]_

**Nota del Traductor**: Gracias a **Serpent Noir**, **liziprinczama**, **murtilla**, **luna**, **Saskia,** **kalhisto azula** y **Kmy Kusanagi y proserpinah** por los comentarios.

oOoOoOo

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 11: Alojamiento y desayuno**

Los nuevos cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix estaban en un viejo depósito del West End de Londres que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba abandonado. Los miembros de la Orden habían colaborado para dejarlo en condiciones pero todavía había humedades en las paredes y las arañas pululaban en los rincones. Por lo menos aquí, no había retratos que chillaran insultos como en Grimault Place.

Harry y Tonks estaban sentados en la gran mesa de madera de la cocina improvisada. Harry se apoyo sobre el respaldo de su silla. ─ ¿Se ha sabido algo de Hermione y Ron? ─ preguntó.

─ Hasta ahora nada ─ dijo Tonks. Tenía el cabello de un color rosado "tutti-frutti" y llevaba puesta una remera de las Weird Sisters. Viendo la cara de preocupación de Harry, agregó para darle ánimo: ─ Estoy segura de que están bien. Hermione es muy lista, no caerá en ninguna de las trampas de Tú-Sabes-Quién. ─

─ Ni siquiera Dumbledore fue TAN listo. ─ De la preocupación, Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, ida y vuelta, de un lado a otro de la cocina. ─ Yo quería mandarles un mensaje con un Patronus, para estar SEGURO de que lo recibieran. Las lechuzas no pueden acceder a lugares subterráneos. Pero después del fiasco de Darmoot, nos dimos cuenta de que los Patroni son un imán para los Inferi, y no me animé. ─ Harry respiró hondo. ─ Voy a esperar hasta esta tarde, si no han vuelto, iré a buscarlos. ─

─ Remus y yo iremos contigo. ─ dijo Tonks suavemente. Vio cuán tensos estaban los hombros de Harry y cambió de tono y de conversación. ─ ¿Y dónde está tu mascotita mortífaga? ─ apuntó burlona.

Harry se dio vuelta de inmediato pero vio que Tonks sonreía pícara. Le sonrió a su vez débilmente. ─ Draco está tomando una ducha, estaba sucio de sangre y de mugre. ─ dijo tristemente.

─ ¿Quizá hubiera sido mejor que lo curara antes de que se duchara?

─ Así también me parecía a mí, pero Draco insistió en que quería ducharse primero. Dijo que no quería que nadie lo viera en esas condiciones. ─ Harry se volvió a sentar, movía las manos nervioso. ─ Ya lleva más de veinte minutos. Fui a golpearle la puerta hace un rato pero me dijo que estaba todo bien. Bueno, en realidad me dijo: "No me rompas las pelotas, Potter. Yo suelo demorar mucho cuando me baño".

Tonks se rió carcajadas. ─ Bueno, yo sigo dispuesta a curarlo… siempre y cuando salga antes de Navidad. ─ dijo Tonks recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla. ─

─ Gracias, Tonks. ─ dijo Harry. Y luego agregó, pensativo. ─ ¿Podrías enseñarme otros encantamientos para curar? El de la nariz rota, _Episkey_, resultó muy útil. ─

Tonks le sonrió. ─ Me alegro, Harry, pero _Episkey_ es uno de los más simples. La mayoría son mucho más difíciles. Te voy a dar una demostración cuando lo cure a Draco. …y hablando de Draco, ¿le diste alguna ropa limpia para que se pusiera? ─

La señora Weasley dijo que le daría alguna ropa vieja de Ron. Hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó sonando ligeramente fastidiado. ─ Parece que Draco no le gusta mucho a la señora Weasley, lo trató con frialdad, ¿no crees? ─

─ Es todo por esa vieja pelea familiar, todo ese asunto de "traidores a la sangre". Los Weasley están emparentados con los Malfoy-Black. Pero dudo que Molly haya hablado con Draco en alguna ocasión antes de hoy.

─ ¿Son primos también? ─ dijo Harry asombrado. ─ Yo creía que era primo tuyo…─

─ Y lo es. ─ dijo Tonks. ─ No te sorprendas tanto, Harry. Todas las familias de sangre pura están emparentadas. Endogamia, que le dicen. ─

Harry rió. ─ Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

Se oyó un crujido. Alguien bajaba vacilante las escaleras.

─ Estamos aquí abajo, Draco. ─ grito Harry con entusiasmo.

Hubo un nuevo crujido en las escaleras, más cerca esta vez, y Draco asomó la cabeza, pero sólo la cabeza, y espió la habitación. El cabello recién lavado le caía más oscuro sobre las sienes. ─ ¿Quiénes están ahí? ─ preguntó nervioso.

─ Tonks… y yo. ─ dijo Harry preocupado. ─ ¿Hay algo que está mal?

─ ¡Oh, Harry! No sé por donde empezar. ─ Y como con vergüenza, dio varios pasos hasta la mesa. ─ No puedo dejar que me vean así. ─ tenía una expresión funesta, como para un entierro.

Harry lo miró con atención. A primera vista parecía que Draco tenía puesto encima un vestido largo deshilachado de terciopelo granate, muy raído en el cuello y en los puños. Mirándolo mejor Harry reconoció lo que llevaba puesto el rubio y estalló en carcajadas.

─ La señora Weasley te dio las viejas ropas de gala de Ron. No puedo creer que todavía existan. Estaba seguro de que Ron las había enterrado en un cruce de caminos con una estaca de madera clavada a la altura del corazón. ─ dijo Harry divertido.

Draco tenía una expresión lastimosa. ─ ¡No sólo son ridículas sino que encima son ropas de espectros infernales! Preferiría ir desnudo. ─ dijo sintiéndose miserable. ─ ¡No se rían! ─ chilló. Tonks estaba totalmente tentada y se tapaba la boca haciendo esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas.

─ Ahora no hay nadie para pedirle que te preste ropa. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Han salido todos. Creo que tengo una toga que te puede quedar bien de hombros y te puedo prestar unos jeans que te entren. ─

─ ¿Jeans de muggles? ─ preguntó Draco escandalizado. ─ No he usado ropa de muggles en mi vida. ─

Los moretones que tenían en la cara contrastaban intensamente sobre su tez pálida. Se tambaleó y tuvo que sostenerse de una silla para no caerse.

Tonks se dio cuenta y se puso sería. ─ Ya nos ocuparemos de tu atuendo más tarde, Draco. Primero, las cosas más importantes. Se puso de pie y dio una palmada en la silla. ─ Siéntate aquí que voy a curarte. ─

Draco se sentó lentamente y con dificultad, parecía mortificado y se quejaba por lo bajo. Harry pensó que si le hubieran dado a elegir a Draco entre curarlo o darle ropas como las que estaba acostumbrado a usar habitualmente, Draco hubiera elegido la ropa sin pensarlo dos veces. Por un lado lo asombraba la vanidad que demostraba Draco a veces, por otro se sentía incómodo porque él casi no tenía ropa que pudiera prestarle.

─ El sortilegio para curar magulladuras es "_Frendocuro_". ¿Por qué no haces un intento, Harry? Pero con cuidado. ─ dijo Tonks.

Harry dudó mirando a Draco. ─ ¿Qué puede pasar si lo hago mal? ─

─ Nada grave. ─ dijo Tonks. ─ No te dejaría probar si fuera peligroso. ─

Draco dejo de murmurar y alzó la vista. ─ Vamos Harry, no demores más que me duele todo. ─ dijo con tono petulante y fastidiado, tironeó de la pechera de las ropas de Ron.

Algo renuente, Harry tocó con la punta de su varita una lesión en la frente de Draco. ─ _Frendocuro_. ─ dijo.

Draco hizo una mueca. ─ ¡Ay!

─ ¡Ah, sí! ─ dijo Tonks. ─ A mí me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que lo usé. No lo curaste, Harry, lo transfiguraste y ahora tiene forma de margarita. ─

─ Perdón, Draco. Creo que es mejor dejar que se encargue Tonks. ─ dijo Harry y se apartó.

─ Sí, creo que será lo mejor. ─ se quejó Draco, que ahora presentaba un aspecto muy floral.

─ No te des por vencido, Harry. Practica con tu mano hasta que te salga bien. ─ dijo Tonks.

─ Quizá más tarde. ─ dijo Harry observando la expresión mortificada y dolorida de Draco. ─ Preferiría ayudarlo de otra forma, y no dejándolo con aspecto de papel tapiz de los setenta. ─

Draco frunció el ceño y Harry se sintió un poco culpable. Con efusividad un poco excesiva, preguntó ─ ¿Tienes hambre, Draco? ─

─ Me muero de hambre.

─ ¿Qué quieres comer? Harry oyó los ruidos que hacían las tripas de Draco.

─ Huevos y panceta, y hongos y tostadas, y jugo de calabaza. ─ dijo Draco, hilvanando los alimentos con entusiasmo. ─ Y manzanas también. ─

─ Enseguida tendré listo el desayuno. Prepararé suficiente para los tres. ─ dijo Harry entusiasta, sacó una sartén del armario debajo del horno.

─ Supongo que no cocinarás tú mismo, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué no les ordenas a los sirvientes que lo hagan? ─ dijo Draco atónito.

Harry se rió y encendió el quemador con un ondear de la varita. ─ Aquí no tenemos sirvientes, Draco. Pero podría intentar transfigurar algunas arañas en mucamas francesas. ─

─ Yo quiero unos mozos musculosos sin camisa. ─ bromeó Tonks. Iba flameando su varita por las lastimaduras de la frente de Draco y se iban esfumando dejando apenas unas leves marcas rosadas.

─ ¡Oh, oh… le contaré a Remus lo que has dicho! ─ dijo Harry, riéndose en tono de chacota.

─ ¡Alcahuete! ¡Correveidile! ─ dijo Tonks, riendo a su vez.

Draco no dijo nada pero parecía consternado. Pero no por el intercambio de estúpidos chascarrillos. Harry volvió a hablar en tono serio: ─ La mayoría de la gente no tiene sirvientes, Draco. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a prescindir de ellos. ─

Draco frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Harry se volvió y se dedicó a quebrar los huevos y a echarlos en la sartén. Reflexionaba entretanto que desde el juicio, Draco parecía hablar muy poco, no era lo característico de él. Se volvió para preguntarle al respecto y lo vio sentado en la silla con el torso desnudo, Tonks le estaba curando la espalda. La piel de Draco en los lugares que no tenía lastimados era clara como la luz de la luna, Harry sintió que se le despertaba el monstruo del pecho que había estado dormido durante mucho tiempo. No debería quedarme mirando, pensó Harry. Pero no podía apartar la vista. Draco volvió la cabeza y lo notó. Arqueó una comisura intencionadamente en el gesto que le era tan típico. Harry se sonrojó, y se volvió rápidamente para seguir cocinando.

Poco después se sentaron los tres a desayunar. Draco comía rápido pero con maneras impecables. Sonreía levemente. Tonks apenas si tocó la comida, lo miraba comer y jugaba con su vaso de jugo de calabaza, parecía que no tenía apetito.

─ Es bueno verte comer, Draco. ─ dijo Tonks amablemente. ─ Te hace falta. ─

Draco tenía la boca llena. Asintió con la cabeza.

─ ¿Qué lastimaduras tenía? ─ preguntó Harry al tiempo que le echaba sal a los huevos.

─ Contusiones leves, heridas infectadas de latigazos en la espalda, magulladuras por todas partes, desnutrición. ─ dijo Tonks seria. ─ La lista es larga. ─

Harry no sabía bien como expresar la compasión que sentía. Atinó a servirle más panceta en el plato. ─ ¿Quién te azotó? ─ preguntó.

Draco tragó lo que tenía en la boca. ─ Alecto, la hermana de Amycus. Porque me negué a matar muggles. ─

─ Sádica enferma… ─ murmuró Harry.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y se engulló los huevos cargados en el tenedor.

─ Hice todo lo que pude. Draco necesita descansar pero se recuperará. ─ dijo Tonks. Se puso de pie. ─ Lamento tener que irme, tengo que encontrarme con Remus. ─ dijo sonriendo. ─ Los veo más tarde, Harry… Draco. ─ saludó y salió de la cocina.

─ ¡Gracias! ─ le gritó Draco.

Se hizo silencio después de que Tonks se hubo ido. Harry no sabía de qué hablar con Draco. Seguía presentándosele la imagen fascinante de la espalda desnuda de Draco y fijó la vista en el plato tratando, sin éxito, de no sonrojarse. Hace demasiado tiempo que rompí con Ginny, pensó. Necesito ALGO para mantener la cabeza ocupada… no está bien… es un chico…y peor aun, es MALFOY…

Draco se comió dos platos llenos y siguió luego con tres manzanas. Cuando terminó empezó a ahogar bostezos y parecía que iba apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa para dormir ahí mismo.

─ Es hora de que te lleve a la cama, Draco. ─ dijo Harry gentil. Draco abrió los ojos al máximo, Harry se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado lo que acababa de decir. Para disimular la vergüenza, se puso a levantar los platos y los metió a lavarse en el fregadero.

─ ¿Cama? ─ dijo Draco con cara de gozo ilusionado.

─ Para que puedas dormir ─ se apresuró a explicar Harry, y se sorprendió porque Draco pareció decepcionarse. ─ Anoche no dormiste. Yo me quedaré a esperar a que regresen Hermione y Ron, no voy a necesitar un guardaespaldas por ahora. Da la impresión de que no has dormido en días. ─

─ Sí, algo así. ─ dijo Draco con los ojos semicerrados.

Juntos subieron las escaleras. Harry y Ron dormían en una pequeña habitación del primer piso, el suelo estaba sembrado de ropas usadas y de envoltorios de golosinas. Había dos camas gemelas, las dos sin tender. El póster anaranjado del equipo de los Chudley Cannons colgaba sobre la pared, encima de la cama más cercana a la ventana. Un póster de una lechuza nívea colgaba sobre la cama cercana a la puerta y la jaula vacía de Hedwig estaba en el centro del cuarto. La había mandado con un mensaje para Hermione y Ron y todavía no había regresado.

─ Eh…perdón por el desorden ─ dijo Harry, un poco avergonzado trató de patear algunos envoltorios debajo de la cama para que al menos no se vieran. ─ Puedes dormir aquí. ─ Sacó un piyama a rayas azules y blancas de debajo de la almohada.

Draco sonrió un poco. ─ No te preocupes, deberías ver mi habitación en la Mansión antes de que entren los elfos a limpiar y ordenar.

─ Sólo tengo este piyama, y lo he estado usando. ─ dijo Harry, sintiendo aun más vergüenza. Sentía que tenía la cara roja como remolacha. Draco tomó el piyama y se lo llevó a la cara y aspiró perezosamente el aroma.

─ Huele a ti ─ dijo Draco con énfasis. ─ Me gusta como hueles. ─ Dejó el piyama sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse sin ningún tipo de recato. Se tocó con la varita el pecho y la horrenda toga se desabotonó sola. La hizo deslizar desde los hombros revelando su piel luminosamente pálida y tersa.

Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ron siempre se cambiaba delante de él, pero Harry nunca le había prestado atención. Pero Ron nunca lo miraba desafiante directamente a los ojos como esperando una reacción, cuando se desvestía.

La toga se deslizó hacia abajo revelando el torso desnudo de Draco hasta la cintura. Aunque mucho más delgado de lo que había sido seguía teniendo el cuerpo de un jugador de Quidditch, de líneas elegantes, de brazos y hombros con buena musculatura, tetillas de color rosado muy pálido, cintura esbelta, abdomen plano bien definido. Toda esa belleza se veía cruzada por una enorme cicatriz que lo dividía extendiéndose desde la parte alta del esternón hasta el ombligo. Estaba bien curada pero se notaba que había sido una herida casi fatal, como si lo hubieran abierto en canal con el filo de una espada.

Harry inspiro hondo, señaló con horror la cicatriz. ─ ¿Quién te hizo…? ─ comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta y lo invadió una desagradable sensación de culpa.

Draco lo observaba con cierto misterio en los ojos. ─ TÚ, Harry. ─ dijo, confirmando la terrible sospecha.

Los recuerdos se le arremolinaron. Draco llorando en el baño, Myrtle Gimiente a su lado.

_¡Sectumsempra!_

Los borbotones de sangre de las heridas de Draco, la sangre cubriendo todo el suelo. Los chillidos de Myrtle Gimiente.

─ ¡Dios mío, Draco! No puedo expresar cuánto, cuánto lo siento. ─ balbuceó horrorizado y avergonzado de lo que había hecho. ─ No sabía lo que hacía ese hechizo y de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera usado. ─ Estiró la mano y tocó la cicatriz, y una llamarada se encendió en los ojos de Draco. De pronto Harry se vio nuevamente atrapado en otro de los abrazos de oso de Draco. Él también lo abrazó a su vez pero con menos fuerza, como quien pide perdón.

Draco constantemente lo tocaba, lo abrazaba. Había recibido de Draco más abrazos que de toda su familia en toda su vida.

Pero este abrazo era el más enardecido y para Harry el más deliciosamente alarmante de todos los recibidos. Era exquisitamente consciente de la calidez, la dulzura del olor del cuerpo recién duchado de Draco. Sus manos se hundieron en la diáfana, flexible, desnuda espalda. Mechas lustrosas de pelo platinado, ligeramente húmedas, le acariciaron la cara cuando Draco bajó la boca hasta su oído.

─ Harry, yo iba a atacarte con Crucio. ─ susurró Draco. Sus labios le rozaban la oreja al hablar. Harry se estremeció y lo apretó con más fuerza.

─ Aun así, no era lo que merecías. ─ murmuró Harry. El monstruo en el pecho se le había despertado por completo y aullaba de dicha. La respiración se le había acelerado. Draco separó el rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos, las caras estaban tan próximas que Harry podía percibir el perfume de las manzanas en su aliento. Harry elevó la barbilla, fascinado por los ojos grises. Lo invadió una sensación de irrealidad. ¿Podía ser esto cierto? ¿Que estuviera parado allí, en los brazos de un chico… en los brazos de su enemigo…?

─ ¡Harry! ─ gritó Hermione desde la cocina.

─ ¿Dónde estás? ─ Ron también estaba en la cocina.

Dos pares de pasos venían subiendo las escaleras. Draco y Harry se separaron inmediatamente, no se atrevían a mirarse. Draco lidió con la toga de Ron, volvió a calzar los brazos en las mangas y tocó la pechera con la varita para que se reabotonara.

─ ¡Estoy aquí arriba! ─ gritó Harry casi sin aliento. Sentía más alivio de lo que podía explicar y no solamente porque sus amigos estaban sanos y salvos. Había algo increíblemente intimidante en la forma en que su cuerpo había respondido al tacto de Draco.

oOoOoOo


	12. Víctima de la moda

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano autorizada por la autora del original en inglés "The Bodyguard": Haroldo Alfaro.

Autora: Luuuurve

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 12: Víctima de la moda**

Mientras sus pasos iban tronando por las escaleras, Ron gritó ─ Recibimos tus lechuzas sobre los mortífagos y sobre Draco Malfoy. No puedo creer que hayas defendido a ese hijo de puta ante el Wizengamot. ─

Draco se puso tenso y se le formó una grieta entre las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Cruzó los brazos defensivamente y retrocedió un paso ubicándose detrás de Harry. Su mayor deseo en ese momento era evitar que lo vieran con esas ropas ridículas, desgraciadamente no había lugar donde esconderse.

─ Estoy bien Ron y cuidado con lo que dices. ─ dijo Harry incómodo.

─ ¿Por qué…? ─ Hermione y Ron irrumpieron en la habitación. Ambos lucían como si hubieran peleado con sirenas y tritones. Tenían las ropas desgarradas y húmedas, y restos de algas en el pelo. Pero los dos estaban sonrientes y aliviados de reencontrarse con Harry finalmente, sanos y salvos. Harry les devolvió la sonrisa. Pero los dos se pusieron serios cuando divisaron a Malfoy por encima de su hombro.

─ ¡Me cago…! ¡Eres tú, Malfoy! ─ exclamó Ron en un tono muy poco amistoso. Su cara pecosa se tornó cruel al ver lo que llevaba Draco puesto. ─ ¡Ah… pero sí que estás ADORABLE!

─ Tu mamá le prestó algunas de TUS viejas ropas, Ron. ─ apuntó Harry, más incómodo aun.

Ron no se arredró en lo absoluto. ─ Tendré que mandarle flores, felicitándola. Ya ni me acordaba de lo espantosas que eran. ─ soltó una risita burlona. ─ Mmm… Malfoy, pareces que llevaras un vestido de nena, sólo te faltaría un moño en el pelo haciendo juego. ─

Draco se moría por replicar, pero no dijo nada. La grieta entre sus cejas se profundizó.

Hermione, muy calma, le dio un codazo a Ron, en un intento inútil para que dejara de reírse. Y luego, muy compuesta, saludó: ─ Hola Malfoy, ¿cómo te va? ─

─ Hola, señorita Granger. Yo muy bien, ¿y Ud.? ─ dijo Draco muy formal, pero con voz fría. Ron ladró de risa.

─ Puedes decirme Hermione. ─ con suspicacia observó a Draco de arriba abajo, desde la toga abotonada a los apurones hasta llegar a las mejillas sonrosadas.

─ ¿Así que Harry te salvó de Azkaban, Malfoy? ─ preguntó Ron aún riendo.

─ Obviamente… ─ empezó a decir Draco, mirándolo con desprecio. Pero entonces su mano se elevó nerviosamente hasta la garganta. Miró a Ron ceñudo. Qué difícil mantenerse digno con ese atuendo ridículo…

─ ¿Cuál fue tu sentencia, Malfoy? ─ preguntó Hermione. Igualmente suspicaz, ahora estaba estudiando a Harry, que también tenía las mejillas ardientes y los ojos furtivos.

─ Ésta es. ─ dijo Harry. Y sacó el Voto, ahora algo abollado, del bolsillo. Y le entregó el pergamino. Tanto Harry como Hermione notaron la aprehensión en la mirada de Draco.

─ ¿Qué es? ─ preguntó Hermione, mirando primero el rollo y luego de costado hacia Draco.

─ Una especie de Voto Inquebrantable de obediencia a mí que el Wizengamot lo obligó a jurar. ─ dijo Harry. Se estremeció al recordar la lengua de fuego. ─ Es horrible. Si no me obedece, la llama lo quema y lo estrangula. ─

─ Estupendo ─ dijo Ron al instante.

─ ¡Ron! ─ recriminaron al unísono Hermione y Harry. Ron pareció intimidado.

─ Así que, si Draco tiene que obedecerte, no es posible que hayan estado peleándose cuando nosotros llegamos. ─ dijo Hermione acariciándose la barbilla pensativa.

─ ¿Qué? No. No estábamos peleándonos. ¿Qué te hizo pensar una cosa así? ─ preguntó Harry confundido.

─ Los dos están muy colorados. ─ apuntó Hermione cándidamente.

─ ¿Te parece? ─ atinó a decir Harry, algo alterado y mirando al suelo. ─ No, nos estamos llevando muy bien… ─ agregó.

Draco parecía haber cobrado un repentino interés por el póster de los Cannons y lo contemplaba fijamente como si fuera lo más maravilloso que jamás hubiese visto.

Hermione los observó un instante pero se abstuvo de hacer más comentarios. Desenrolló el Voto y comenzó a leer. Casi al instante abrió los ojos al máximo y los levantó en dirección a Draco. El Slytherin parecía haberse olvidado del póster, ahora contemplaba fijamente a Hermione con una mezcla de miedo y de desesperación, como si fuera a arrancarle el pergamino de las manos para que no se enterara de lo que decía. Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione trató de darle ánimos a Draco con la mirada y luego continuó leyendo.

Pero Draco no parecía más animado.

─ Harry, no sabes por todo lo que pasamos. Tenemos tanto que contarte. ─ dijo Ron.

─ ¿Encontraron… consiguieron esa… cosa… que estaban buscando? ─ Harry alcanzó a darse cuenta a tiempo de que tenía que censurar sus palabras porque Draco estaba escuchando. Hermione y Ron habían partido a búsqueda de uno de los horcruxes de Voldemort, la Copa de Hufflepuff, en una caverna cercana a un pueblito de la costa en Cornwall. Era una información que convenía no divulgar.

Hermione y Ron miraron a Draco, los dos estaban pensando lo mismo.

─ Sal de aquí, Malfoy. ─ gruñó Ron. ─ Hay asuntos privados que tenemos que discutir y no queremos a un taimado Slytherin cerca. ─

─ Ron, déjalo en paz. ─ dijo Harry enfadado. Hermione levantó brevemente la vista del Voto y miró enojada a Ron.

Ron los miró a ambos perplejo.

─ Vayamos abajo. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Draco estaba punto de acostarse a dormir. ─ sentía los ojos de Draco sobre él. ─ ¿Te parece bien, Draco? ─ agregó con un poco de culpa. Draco los miró a los tres, parados muy juntos, mejores amigos desde el primer año. No había lugar para un Slytherin, no había lugar para él, se sintió solo y apartado. Se encogió de hombros.

─ Que duermas bien, Draco. Una vez que hayas descansado baja a reunirte con nosotros. ─ dijo Hermione amablemente, agarró a Ron del codo y se lo llevó prácticamente a la rastra fuera del cuarto. Draco la observó salir llevándose el Voto,

lucía miserable y abatido, a Harry se le partió el corazón.

Debe ser duro para él, pensó Harry. ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si la situación fuera la inversa, si yo me viera atrapado, obligado a convivir con Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe? ─ Te prestaré algo decente para que te pongas. ─ Se agachó y rebuscó en su baúl. Sacó unos jeans limpios, una remera y una gorra de beisbol. ─ Aquí, tienes. ─

─ ¿Ropa de muggles? ─ dijo Draco desconfiado.

─ Te van a sentar bien, mucho mejor que eso que tienes puesto. ─ Harry consideró la posibilidad de pedirle a Ron que le prestara algunas prendas a Draco, pero la desechó, Ron seguramente se negaría.

Draco estaba analizando la disyuntiva, ¿ropa de muggles o una toga que parecía un vestido?

─ Si quieres puedes usar cualquiera de mis togas, puedes alargarlas con algún encantamiento. ─

─ Con la ropa los encantamientos no resultan bien. ─ dijo Draco bostezando.

─ Duerme un poco y baja cuando hayas descansado. Estaremos en la cocina. Si llegaras a necesitar algo, pégame un grito. ─

─ En realidad hay algo que necesito. ─ dijo Draco. ─ ¿Podría intercambiar unas palabras con Hermione, en privado, ahora? ─

Harry lo miró, Draco estaba muy pálido. ─ Por supuesto. ─ le dijo. Se preguntaba por qué quería Draco hablar tan urgentemente con la chica que siempre había insultado y a la que siempre había ignorado. ─ Le diré que suba para una charla rápida contigo. ─

Antes de salir de la habitación le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. Draco permaneció con la vista gacha.

oOoOoOo


	13. Gelovestis

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**Nota del traductor:**

_**Al final del capítulo hay una corta lista explicando el significado de algunos argentinismos que pueden resultar no del todo conocidos para algunos hablantes de lengua hispana. **_

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 13: Gelovestis**

La charla privada entre Draco y Hermione duró veinte minutos. Cuando bajó las escaleras lucía amenazadora como nubes de tormenta y mascullaba maldiciones contra el Ministerio. Cuando le preguntaron, frunció el ceño y cambió de tema. Había muchas otras cosas sobre las que tenían que hablar, Harry prefirió dejar la cuestión para más tarde.

Ponerse al tanto de todas las novedades les llevó horas. Se acercaba la hora de la cena y la señora Weasley les pidió que dejaran la mesa de la cocina libre para ponerse a cocinar, pronto empezarían a llegar los miembros de la Orden.

Hermione fue juntando los mapas y otros papeles y los fue guardando en un portafolios que le había prestado… Hagrid. El portafolios tenía largos colmillos e intentó morderla.

Hermione se aseguró que la señora Weasley no estuviera al alcance del oído antes de decir ─ En conclusión, no hemos progresado mucho. Todavía tenemos que encontrar y destruir cuatro de los horcruxes de V…Voldemort para que se vuelva mortal. Sabemos que los horcruxes son: Nagini, la serpiente de V…Voldemort, la Copa de Hufflepuff, el relicario de Slytherin y algo más de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw, que todavía no sabemos qué es. ─

Harry asintió, notaba que a Hermione le seguía resultando difícil pronunciar el nombre, Voldemort, y Ron seguía haciendo muecas cada vez que lo escuchaba. ─ Sabemos que el último artefacto de Ravenclaw conocido, una pluma con engarces de gemas, fue destruido en 1812, es muy probable que el horcrux sea un objeto relacionado con Gryffindor. ─

─ El problema es que todavía no sabemos qué. ─ dijo Hermione.

Harry tamborileó sobre la mesa. ─ ¡Que frustración! Cuando descubriste que mi padre era el último descendiente de Godric Gryffindor… ─

─ Él no era el último. ─ dijo Hermione rápidamente. ─ TÚ eres el último. ─

Harry se encogió de hombros y continuó: ─ Como sea, me hizo pensar que mis padres tenían algún artefacto de Gryffindor en nuestra casa, objeto que Voldemort tenía intención de robarse la noche que los asesinó. Pero el cuerpo de Voldemort fue destruido esa noche, y en mi casa no se encontró ningún artefacto de Gryffindor. Mi abuelo le había dado la espada a Dumbledore para que la tuviera en custodia y el Sombrero Seleccionador siempre estuvo en Hogwarts. Y no existe otro objeto de Gryffindor, que se sepa. ─

─ ¿Y con respecto a la tumba de Gryffindor en Godric Hollow? ─ preguntó Ron.

─ Fue destruida durante la Reforma. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Se me ocurrió que algunos de los trozos de mármol podrían haberse reutilizado para construir nuevas casas en el lugar ─

─ Y cuando estabas controlando las paredes de las casas fue cuando te atrapó Amycus. Fue algo estúpido, Harry. Deberías haber pedido refuerzos. ─ lo regañó Hermione.

Harry se estremeció, se preguntaba qué le hubiera pasado si Draco no lo rescataba. ─ Sé que fue estúpido, estaba frustrado porque no había podido encontrar ningún fragmento de mármol y me distraje. ─ Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro. ─ De todas formas, no había grandes probabilidades. Voldemort es un megalómano vano y orgulloso. No iba a elegir un fragmento de piedra de una tumba para crear un horcrux. ─ Harry se detuvo y miró a sus amigos. ─ Pero con la pluma de Ravenclaw destruida y la espada y el Sombrero en Hogwarts, fuera del alcance de Voldemort, ¿qué otra cosa queda sino un pedazo de la piedra de la tumba? ─

─ Me preocupan más los horcruxes que SÍ conocemos. ─ dijo Ron. ─ ¿Quién se ha apoderado de ellos? La Copa de Hufflepuff… Hermione y yo fuimos a esa caverna en Cornualles. El Que No Debe Nombrarse adora estas cuevas marinas. ¿no, Harry?. ─

─ Los del orfanato los habían llevado allí de paseo cuando tenía siet… ─ dijo Harry. Volvió a sentarse. ─ Cuanto más sé de Voldemort, más predecible se vuelve. ─ agregó pensativo.

─ Sí. Pero la caverna me hizo acordar del primer año, y la Piedra Filosofal. Te acuerdas cuando íbamos pasando las tareas, las llaves que volaban, el tablero de ajedrez… Y que teníamos la impresión de que alguien había pasado antes. Ahora fue igual… no nos sorprendimos para nada cuando llegamos al final y descubrimos que la Copa ya no estaba. ─

─ ¿Ningún mensaje del hermano menor de Sirius esta vez? ─ preguntó serio Harry, pensando en el falso relicario de Slytherin que Dumbledore y él habían encontrado.

─ Ningún mensaje, y esta vez no pudo haber sido R.A.B., ─ dijo Ron. ─ Regulus Alphard Black se llevó el relicario a su casa en Grimault Place y murió poco después por la poción que había tomado en la caverna… y sabemos lo que pasó con el relicario a partir de allí.

Lo sabían ciertamente. Mundungus Fletcher se había robado el relicario de Grimault Place y se lo vendió a Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano de Albus amante de las cabras y dueño de la taberna La Cabeza del Marrano en Hogsmeade. El año anterior los tres habían encontrado a Aberforth tirado desmayado detrás del mostrador de la taberna. El relicario había sido robado nuevamente y Aberfoth no había visto la cara del ladrón. No podía ser Mundungus esta vez, lo habían mandado preso a Azkaban por hacerse pasar por un Inferius.

─ Por lo menos El Que No Debe Nombrase todavía tiene la serpiente. ─ dijo Ron con desaliento. ─ Por lo menos sabemos dónde está uno de los horcruxes. Pero va a ser el más difícil, porque Nagini siempre está junto a Ya Sabes Quién.

Harry suspiró. ─ Hay alguien suelto que sabe mucho más de Artes Oscuras que nosotros y que nos está ganando de mano con los horcruxes. Debe de ser Voldemort, él sabe dónde están y los está recuperando uno a uno para volverlos a esconder en lugares más seguros. ─

─ No creo que se trate de ÉL. ─ dijo Hermione pensativa. ─ V…Voldemort hubiera matado al hermano de Dumbledore al recuperar el relicario de Slytherin. ─

─ ¿Podría ser alguien de la Orden? ─ sugirió Ron. ─ ¿Alguien a quien Dumbledore le haya contado sobre los horcruxes y que por alguna razón no quiere hablar con nosotros?

─ ¿Y por qué alguien de la Orden no querría hablar con Harry? Estamos todos del mismo lado. ─ dijo Hermione cortante.

─ Solo es una hipótesis. Aunque tenga poco sentido. ─ dijo Ron algo cansado. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en ellos.

Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo, sentía desvanecerse sus esperanzas. ─ Con todo esto no estamos llegando a ninguna parte. ─

─ Tomémonos un recreo y retomaremos la conversación después de comer. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Quizá podamos encontrar una nueva perspectiva para encarar el problema. ─

oOoOoOo

No pudieron descansar mucho, venían muchos miembros de la Orden a cenar. La señora Weasley los llamó para que la ayudaran a cocinar.

─ Ron, dime de nuevo cuál era el encantamiento para pelar los repollitos de Bruselas. ─ preguntó Harry, dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa y llevándose a la boca, con pesar, el pulgar que se acababa de cortar.

─ ¿Cuántas veces te lo ha enseñado ya? ─ preguntó la señora Weasley que en ese momento estaba metiendo unos pollos en el horno.

─ Como diez. ─ dijo Ron que estaba sentado con los pies arriba de la mesa a varios metros de la cocina, pero que asimismo estaba revolviendo la sopa con la ayuda de su varita y un encantamiento murmurado. ─ Harry nunca fue muy bueno para cortar ingredientes. Por eso sus notas en Pociones siempre fueron pésimas.

─ Ron, quita los pies de la mesa. ─ dijo la señora Weasley. ─ Harry, no te olvides de lavar la sangre de esos repollitos antes de echarlos en la cacerola.

Harry enjuagó los repollitos bajo la canilla mascullando por lo bajo. Colocó la tabla de picar y las verduras a un lado de la cocina y retomó la tarea de pelarlas. Pero sonrió ampliamente cuando los repollitos flotaron en el aire y empezaron a pelarse solos. ─ Gracias, Hermione. ─ dijo dándose vuelta.

Pero Hermione no sostenía su varita en la mano sino que estaba mirando con atención a las escaleras. Harry le siguió la vista y vio a un guapo adolescente muggle que bajaba lentamente las escaleras algo malhumorado. Era bellísimo, los jeans y la remera se ajustaban perfecto a su delgada y bien torneada figura y el pelo platinado enmarcaba su cara bajo la gorra de béisbol. En la mano sostenía una varita…

Harry tuvo que fijarse mejor para darse cuenta de que era Draco Malfoy en ropa de muggles.

─ ¡Guau, Draco! ¡Luces estupendo! ─ exclamó Harry sin detenerse a pensarlo. Dejó el cuchillo y se dirigió a las escaleras, Hermione le sonreía y lo observaba con una ceja arqueada.

Draco bajó la vista para mirarse. ─ ¿Cómo puedo lucir estupendo con esta ropa de muggles? ─ dijo altanero. Y agregó algo incómodo bajando la voz: ─ Ni siquiera sé si me las puse bien, Harry. ─

─ Casi. Lo único que hace falta…─ Y le dio vuelta la gorra dejando la visera atrás. ─ ¡Listo! Deberías usar ropa de muggles más seguido, la ropa ajustada te queda muy bien. ─ Ahora, mirándolo de cerca, Harry notó que Draco tenía la cara enrojecida como si hubiera estado llorando. Pero los ojos grises de Draco se veían fríos e impasibles.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─ preguntó Harry suavemente no sabiendo qué decir.

─ Estoy bien. ─ dijo Draco fríamente. Con un nuevo ondear de la varita los repollitos se sumergieron en la cacerola y comenzaron a cocinarse.

─ Gracias, Draco. ─ dijo Harry.

─ De nada. ─ dijo Draco inmutable. Era como una puerta cerrada.

Harry lo miró caminar hacia la cocina, y sintió una cierta sensación de intranquilidad.

oOoOoOo

Draco saludó a la señora Weasley y a Ron con un breve gesto de la cabeza y a Hermione con una sonrisa. E hizo todo lo que le pidieron para ayudar con la preparación de la comida. En ningún momento mencionó sirvientes o elfos domésticos. Picó el resto de las verduras usando magia, y Harry se sorprendió de que el niño rico malcriado supiera encantamientos para picar. Pero entonces recordó que Draco era excelente en Pociones, y para las pociones había que picar muchos ingredientes.

Hermione entabló una animada conversación con Draco sobre las Artes Oscuras. Es extraño, pensó Harry, mientras glaseaba una torta de chocolate, que se lleve tan bien con Hermione. Draco siempre la había tratado a Hermione con furia y odio, y la había insultado llamándola "sangresucia". Harry volvió a preguntarse qué sería lo que habían conversado durante esos veinte minutos, que había producido este marcado cambio.

Ron lo miró denotando desconcierto y celos, e hizo un gesto en dirección a Draco y Hermione. Harry sólo atinó a encogerse ligeramente de hombros.

La cocina fue llenándose de miembros de la Orden. Lo miraban a Draco como si fuese una porquería que se les hubiera pegado en la suela del zapato. Se sentaron a comer, Hermione a un lado de Draco, sin interrumpir la animada charla sobre las Artes Oscuras, y Harry del otro, mayormente escuchaba lo que hablaban los otros dos e intercalaba de vez en cuando un bocadillo.

─ Así que fuiste tú el que conjuró esa barrera en la Torre de Astronomía que sólo permitía el paso de los mortífagos? ─ preguntó Hermione partiendo una papa asada por la mitad.

─ Así es. ─ respondió Draco, hablar de esa noche en la que murió Dumbledore y en la que Snape y él habían huido, lo ponía incómodo.

Hermione le sonrió para darle ánimo. ─ Fascinante. Barreras semipermeables es una rama de las Artes Oscuras sobre la que no he leído nada. ─

Draco pareció reconfortado de que Hermione no le echara en cara lo ocurrido esa noche. Tragó un bocado de pollo y dijo: ─ Es que ese tipo de barreras no son exclusivas de las Artes Oscuras. ─ Hermione lo miró escéptica. ─ Pueden usarse para cualquier cosa, Hermione, depende del número de variables que pongas en el conjuro. Dumbledore puso una, alrededor del Cáliz de Fuego, que detectaba edad y repelía a los menores de diecisiete.

─ ¡Me acuerdo! ¿Así que son el mismo tipo de conjuro? ─ preguntó Hermione con sumo interés.

─ Así es ─ dijo Draco. Y puso cara maliciosa. ─ Cuando estaba en Hogwarts se me había ocurrido la idea de poner una línea de este tipo alrededor del Gran Salón, una que detectara virginidad. ─ se rió con picardía.

Hermione resopló indignada. ─ Ésas no son cosas para hacer en una escuela, Draco. No me extraña que te hayan sacado la insignia de prefecto. ─ dijo regañándolo, pero era evidente que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para contener la risa. Hizo una pausa y por un momento también dejó relucir una mirada maliciosa. ─ Me pregunto cuántos profesores hubieran quedado atrapados. ─

Draco estalló en carcajadas y casi se ahoga con el jugo de calabaza. Secándose los labios con una servilleta, dijo: ─ Trelawney, seguro… ─

Ni Draco ni Hermione pudieron contener la risa. Trelawney era la profesora que menos le gustaba a Hermione, Harry sonrió también, y vio que Ron, que estaba sentado junto a Hermione, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada pero que cada tanto le lanzaba miradas enojadas a Draco, tampoco pudo evitar reírse.

La señora Weasley parecía no tener apetito, estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa con Lupin, Tonks, Moody y Kingsley. De repente se paró y fue a observar por la ventana. ─ Fred y George están demorando mucho. ─ dijo. ─ Me pregunto dónde estarán. ─

Ron tragó un bocado de papas. ─ Deben de haberse quedado trabajando hasta más tarde en el negocio. ─

La señora Weasley se estrujó las manos. ─ Pero es que es muy tarde. ─ trataba de ocultarlo, pero sonaba asustada, Harry frunció el ceño con preocupación.

─ Vuelve a sentarte, mamá. Estarán esperando una entrega de Polvo de Oscuridad Instantánea o algo así. Llegarán pronto. ─ dijo Ron tratando de calmarla. Pero una vez que la señora Weasley volvió a sentarse, les dirigió una mirada preocupada a Harry y Hermione.

Estaban ya terminando el postre, la torta de chocolate que Harry había glaseado, cuando llegaron los mellizos Weasley, los dos estaban ensangrentados pero exultantes. ─ Dos mortífagos nos atacaron en el negocio. ─ dijo Fred cuando entraron pavoneándose en la cocina. Tenía los dos ojos en compota y la toga de color magenta desgarrada.

─ No les gustó el cartel que teníamos en la vidriera: _**"Ya Sabes Quién, no caga bien"**_. Estos mortífagos no tienen sentido del humor. ─ dijo George, que cojeaba ligeramente.

La señora Weasley cruzó rápido la cocina y fue a abrazarlos. ─ ¡Mis chicos!, ¡estaba tan preocupada! Creía que los habían atacado los mortífagos, ¡y era cierto! ¡Era cierto! ─ dijo casi histérica. ─ ¿Qué les hicieron esos mortífagos? ─ preguntó sollozando.

Fred y George se dejaron abrazar unos momentos y luego se liberaron. ─ Deberías preguntar que les hicimos NOSOTROS a ellos, mamá. No hace falta que te preocupes por nosotros. Estamos bien. ─ dijo Fred con orgullo.

─ Esta noche se quedan a dormir aquí. ─ dijo la señora Weasley con una voz que no admitía peros. ─ No van a volver a ese departamento que tienen arriba del negocio. No tiene barreras de defensa suficientes. No hay mucho lugar pero le encontraremos uno para que puedan pasar la noche.

─ Su mamá tiene razón. ─ dijo Lupin suavemente. ─ Es mejor que se queden aquí. ─

─ No es necesario, mamá. Sabemos como defendernos de los mortífagos… ¡aah! ─ Fred había ubicado a Draco, y su cara pecosa cobró una expresión de predador, como la del gato que está a punto de saltar sobre el ratón para matarlo.

Por un instante Harry vio miedo y vulnerabilidad en la cara de Draco, luego volvió la máscara imperturbable. Discretamente Harry dejó el tenedor en el plato, junto a las últimas migas de su porción de torta. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

─ Se quedan a dormir y ni una palabra más, incluso si alguien tiene que dormir sobre el suelo o si dos tienen que compartir una cama. Siéntense, chicos. ─ dijo la señora Weasley. ─ Les traeré la cena. ─

Ondeó su varita y dos platos se sirvieron solos, pollo y verduras, y flotaron hasta la mesa. Fred y George agarraron cada uno su plato. ─ Gracias, mamá. ─ dijeron. Se sentaron enfrente del trío y de Draco y se pusieron a comer con deleite. Sonreían.

─ Hola, Harry. ─ saludaron a coro con las bocas llenas.

─ ¿Cómo va el negocio? ─ preguntó Harry. Estaba muy incómodo porque se daba cuenta de que los mellizos le estaban prestando demasiada atención a Draco.

─ Lucrativo. ─ contestaron ambos al unísono.

─ Nos vamos a mudar a un local más grande pronto. ─ dijo George. ─ Estamos inventando nuevos hechizos y trucos a diario. El lugar nos está quedando chico para tenerlos a todos en exposición. ─

─ ¿Quieres ver nuestro nuevo invento? ─ dijo Fred. No esperó la respuesta de Harry. Apuntó directamente la varita a Draco. ─ _¡Gelovestis!_ ─ dijo.

Draco hizo una mueca, apenas perceptible, y se le alteró ligeramente la respiración. Pero su expresión imperturbable y fría no se alteró y Harry que había estado pronto para interponerse y protegerlo, volvió a sentarse. Sabía que Draco no era de los que soportaban el dolor sin quejarse, incluso era de los que tendían a reaccionar exageradamente si eso era lo que le convenía. Supuso que el hechizo, cualquiera que hubiera sido, no había funcionado. ─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ le preguntó a Fred con aspereza.

─ Qué raro. ─ dijo Fred y miró su varita para ver si estaba estropeada.

─ _¡Gelovestis!_ ─ dijo George.

Nuevamente, Draco hizo una pequeña mueca pero permaneció inmóvil.

─ ¡Basta! ─ gritó Hermione enojada.

─ ¿Qué le están haciendo? ─ dijo Harry levantándose de la silla.

─ _¡Gelovestis!_ ─ volvió a decir Fred.

─ Se supone que congela instantáneamente los calzoncillos, pero parece que no funciona. ─ dijo George, claramente intrigado. ─ Malfoy debería estar corriendo por la habitación tratando de sacarse la ropa, tan mariconcito que es. ─ Apuntó a Draco nuevamente, Harry saltó y se interpuso, sentándose en la falda de Draco. El hechizo de George le pegó a Harry.

─ ¡Ay! ─ aulló Harry. Ciertamente sentía la urgencia de salir corriendo por la habitación y de sacarse la ropa interior que le estaba congelando las partes más sensibles de su anatomía, pero aguantó, apretó los dientes y no se movió. Seguía con el trasero apoyado sobre la helada bragueta de Draco. Un Gelovestis era espantoso, ¡y Draco estaba aguantando tres?

Draco contestó la pregunta que no había alcanzado a formular. Se llevó una mano protectora a la garganta. ─ Creo que tengo serias quemaduras por congelación. ─ dijo con voz calma, llena de dignidad y muy dolorida.

Fred y George estallaron en horribles carcajadas. ─ Parece que sí funciona. ─ dijo George.

─ ¡Basta! ─ les gritó Hermione a los mellizos. Se inclinó y le dijo a Harry al oído. ─ Harry, ─ susurró. ─ Draco me dijo que le ordenaste obedecer sin cuestionamientos a tus amigos de la Orden y a tratarlos siempre con respeto, ya fuera que lo trataran bien o mal, bajo pena de muerte. ─

La verdad lo asaltó como un puñetazo en la cara. Se daba cuenta ahora por qué Draco había estado tan callado todo el día. ─ Oh… ─

─ ¿Qué es lo que están susurrando? Hablen más alto que no escuchamos. ─ dijo George.

Hermione le dirigió a Harry una mirada indignada. ─ Cancela la orden. ─ siseó. ─ ¡Rescíndela! O los de la Orden le pueden hacer CUALQUIER cosa. ─

Harry giró sobre la falda de Draco y le dijo mirándolo a la cara. ─ Draco, ─ dijo Harry firmemente. ─ No es preciso que respetes y obedezcas a mis amigos de la Orden… ─ Y volviéndose hacia los mellizos completó: ─ SI SE ESTÁN COMPORTANDO COMO UNOS PELOTUDOS DE MIERDA. ─ aulló.

Lo que siguió se podría describir como una explosión platinada. Como si hubieran accionado un detonador, un Draco furioso y rebosando odio reemplazó al calmo y asustadizo. Se sacó a Harry de la falda. Se puso de pie y corrió al otro lado de la mesa insultando a los mellizos de arriba abajo. Blandía su varita y gesticulaba con toda la ira en el rostro. Toda la rabia, la miseria, las frustraciones y las humillaciones brotaron a borbotones en un ataque de furia de proporciones dantescas.

Sin demorar una fracción de segundo, Harry fue tras él y lo retuvo antes de que pudiera atacarlos físicamente o con hechizos. Los mellizos se habían puesto de pie, ferocidad en las caras y con las varitas prontas a atacar.

─ ¡No lo ataquen! ─ gritó Harry. ─ Ustedes empezaron. ─ Hermione retenía a Draco del otro brazo. Harry sabía que si Draco los atacaba, lo matarían, o los mellizos o algún otro miembro de la Orden.

─ COBARDES DE MIERDA. ¿Cómo se atreven? ─ les gritó Draco a los mellizos, forcejeando para liberarse. Las mechas platinadas le cubrían el rostro.

Varios de los miembros adultos de la Orden se habían puesto de pie. ─ ¡Paren esto ya mismo! ─ gritó cortante Lupin apuntando con la varita.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ demandó Kingsley.

─ Fred y George le lanzaron a Draco hechizos congelantes. ─ explicó Harry tratando de retener a Draco como a un caballo corcoveante.

─ ¿Y por qué no? ─ dijo Fred con desprecio. ─ Es un Malfoy… un mortífago. ¿No te acuerdas de todas las cosas que te hizo en la escuela, Harry? ─ Fred miró a Draco como considerando con qué hechizo iba a atacarlo a continuación.

─ ¡Me salvó la vida! ¡No quiero que lo torturen! ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! ─ gritó Harry. Y luego a Hermione: ─ Llevémoslo a mi cuarto. ─

Hermione asintió y, con dificultad, se llevaron a la rastra al siseante Slytherin. Ron fue tras ellos para ayudarlos

─ Ya SABÍA yo que ese mortífago iba a traer problemas. ─ dijo Moody divertido.

oOoOoOo

**Lista de argentinismos**

**repollito de Bruselas**: col de Bruselas (sprout)

**canilla**: grifo (tap, faucet)

**remera**: franela, playera, camiseta (T-shirt)

**torta**: pastel, tarta (cake)

**(ojo) en compota, (ojo) negro**: (ojo) amoratado (black eye)

**vidriera**: escaparate (shop window)

**falda**: regazo (lap)

**pelotudo **(vulg) : estúpido


	14. Dentro de Draco

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**Nota del traductor:**

_**Al final del capítulo hay una corta lista explicando el significado de algunos argentinismos que pueden resultar no del todo conocidos para algunos hablantes de lengua hispana. **_

oOoOoOo

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 14: Dentro de Draco**

─ La Orden me va a matar. ─ dijo Draco de manera apenas perceptible cuando Ron hubo cerrado la puerta del cuarto. La salvaje expresión de furia de su cara se había desvanecido mientras lo arrastraban escaleras arriba y había sido reemplazada por una expresión de miedo. Cuando le soltaron los brazos Draco se hundió en la cama de Harry, Harry se dejó caer a su lado. Los otros dos se echaron en la cama de Ron.

─ No te van a matar. ─ dijo Harry impaciente ─ Si no te vuelves a descontrolar como recién. La próxima vez te podrían atacar antes de que yo pueda impedírselo.

─ ¿Me estás ordenando que me aguante a los mellizos Weasley? ─ preguntó Draco mirándolo con malevolencia, los ojos grises entrecerrados y feroces.

─ ¡No! ─ ladró Harry. Respiró hondo dolorido, sintiendo un espantoso frío helado en sus calzoncillos boxer. ─ No. ─ repitió más calmo. ─ Los mellizos actuaron como unos infames. Pero usa el sentido común. La próxima vez pídenos ayuda y no te lances a atacarlos. ─ A Harry le resultada difícil hablar. Reprimiendo un jadeo de dolor, se dobló por la mitad, resistiendo la urgencia de pararse y de arrancarse la ropa para liberarse del doloroso y humillante hechizo. Pudo ver a Draco hamacándose, doblado al medio del dolor que le provocaban los tres Gelovestis que los mellizos le habían infligido.

─ ¡Weasley! ─ gritó Draco con voz áspera por el dolor. ─ ¿Tus hermanos probaron alguna vez sus invenciones contigo?

Ron miró a Draco considerando si quería contestarle cortésmente o no. Finalmente dijo: ─ Constantemente. ─

─ ¿Y a ti que te parecía?

─ Era divertido. ─ dijo Ron serio. ─ Para ellos…─

─ Odio a esos mellizos. ─ murmuró Draco. ─ Los ODIO. ─ estaba temblando de la humillación y del frío.

Ron frunció el ceño. ─ Yo también, casi siempre. ─ admitió.

Sintiéndose tan incómodo como se sentía, Harry no podía sino estar de acuerdo con Draco y Ron. Miraba fijamente al suelo cuando algo blanco y grande entró en su campo visual. Levantó la vista, Hermione estaba parada a su lado sosteniendo la almohada de Ron.

─ Ten ─ dijo. ─ Le puse un encantamiento de calor. ─

Harry tomó la almohada y hundió los dedos en la deliciosa calidez. ─ Brillante Hermione, gracias ─ dijo. Se la pasó a Draco que la tomó con un gimoteo de gracias y se la apretó contra la bragueta con todas sus fuerzas, dando un quejido de alivio y de humillación.

─ Me parece que ahora ya no quiero que me devuelvas la almohada, Draco. ─ dijo Ron con la sombra de una sonrisa de comprensión. Se recostó sobre la cama con las manos atrás de la cabeza mirando al techo.

Draco ni siquiera alzó la vista al escuchar a Ron llamarlo por su nombre. Se dobló sobre la almohada sintiéndose miserable, con la cabeza gacha y los cabellos rubios cayéndole sobre la cara.

Sin decir nada, Hermione levantó la almohada de Harry y le dio un golpecito con su varita. ─ Una para ti, Harry. ─ dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry tomó la almohada y la apretó con fuerza. ─ Gracias, Hermione, eres un genio. ─ dijo. Sintiendo como el calor se le trasmitía y el efecto del hechizo se disipaba.

Hermione se sentó en la cama de Ron con los pómulos ligeramente rosados por los elogios de Harry; y sonrió ampliamente cuando Ron se incorporó y la rodeó con los brazos, ambos se recostaron y se acurrucaron juntos. Ron dio un suspiro y la besó en la mejilla. ─ Mejor sacarle el mayor provecho a esto mientras podamos. Esta noche nos toca dormir en camas separadas. Con esto de que Fred and George se quedan a dormir cualquier posibilidad de que pudiéramos hacernos con la habitación del ático se ha esfumado.

─ De todas formas, tu mamá nunca nos hubiera dado la habitación del ático, Ron. E imitando la voz de la señora Weasley agregó: ─ Ustedes no están casados. No sería apropiado que durmieran juntos. Hermione usará una de las camas en la planta baja y Ron puede dormir en el cuarto de Harry. ─

─ Se cree que todavía somos chicos. Ojalá mi mamá no estuviera aquí…

─ Ojalá la mía sí. ─ Draco seguía doblado sobre la almohada y no se le alcanzaba a ver el rostro pero su voz fría interrumpió cortante la queja de Ron. ─ Mi tía Bellatrix asesinó a mi madre la semana pasada. Ron, deberías agradecer que todavía tienes a una madre que se preocupa por ti. ─

Ron pareció muy sacudido por el comentario y lo observó durante unos momentos antes de hablar. ─ Lo siento, Malfoy. No debería haber dicho una cosa así. ─

Draco lo espió a través de una cortina de pelo platinado. ─ Está todo bien, Ron ─ siseó. Se aclaró la garganta y, en un obvio esfuerzo por cambiar de tema, preguntó: ─ ¿Cuánto hace que Hermione y tú están saliendo juntos, Ron? ─

─ Desde hace ya bastante. ─ dijo Ron, acurrucándose a Hermione aun más junto.

Harry notó que los ojos grises lo miraban fijamente a través del pelo rubio y contestó la pregunta que no había sido formulada en voz alta. ─ Estoy muy contento por ellos. ─

Los ojos grises parpadearon, y luego se volvieron nuevamente hacia Hermione y Ron. ─ ¿Y qué es lo que tiene de tan especial este cuarto del ático? ─ preguntó como para animar la conversación. Seguía doblado sobre la almohada pero había dejado de hamacarse por el dolor.

Ron le dio un apretón a Hermione. ─ Es el que tiene la cama más grande… **Y**…tiene incluso un bañito… **Y**… es privado. ─ dijo.

─ **Y**… ya está ocupado por otro miembro de la Orden. ─ agregó Hermione frustrada, devolviéndole el apretón a Ron.

─ Al menos ustedes se tienen el uno al otro, aunque no puedan estar juntos todo el tiempo. ─ dijo Harry tristón. No sentía envidia, pero sí un cierto desamparo al ver a sus dos mejores amigos abrazándose y él allí sentado sin nadie a su lado.

Bueno… excepto por Draco… pero a Draco no podía contarlo. ¿O sí? Arriesgó una mirada hacia el chico doblado sobre la almohada y lo inundó un ramalazo de compasión. ¡Qué día que había soportado el pobre Draco!

─ No hay nada que te impida volver con Ginny. ─ dijo Ron atisbando a Harry por encima del hombro de Hermione.

Harry notó los ojos de Draco clavados en él. ─ Sí que lo hay ─ dijo. ─ Ginny está saliendo con Dean, de nuevo. ─ Harry estaba seguro de que la cara de Draco había temblado ligeramente detrás del pelo rubio. ─ ¿Quieres mi almohada, Draco? ─ preguntó. ─ Ya se me pasó el frío. ─

─ Gracias, Harry. ─ dijo Draco con énfasis. Tomó la almohada y se sentó encima. Se puso derecho y con las manos se acomodó y alisó el pelo hacia atrás, como si sus dedos se hubieran transfigurado en peines. Encantamientos para acicalarse, pensó Harry. Era sorprendente, se maravilló, cuán altivo y digno podía mostrarse Draco incluso vestido con ropa de muggles y sentado sobre una almohada que le estaba recalentando el culo.

─ Tendríamos que hacer como Fred y George, Hermione, tendríamos que conseguirnos un departamento para poder estar solos. ─ Y agregó con acritud: ─ Me juego a que por la noche se han llevado un montón de chicas al departamento. Deben de coger como… ─ dejó el comentario inconcluso. ─ ¡Cómo deben de culear…! ─ A Harry tales dichos le parecieron sumamente indecorosos, pero a Hermione no parecieron importarle, besó a Ron en la mejilla mirándolo como si lo encontrara adorable.

─ Mientras Voldemort esté todavía dando vueltas no podremos irnos a vivir juntos, no es seguro. ─ dijo ella.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el nombre. Ron, no. No estaba escuchando. Miraba al techo con envidia y murmuraba: ─ En ese departamento, cogiendo a troche y moche… qué ojete que tienen los muy hijos de puta… meta triqui-triqui, bam-bam… mojándola todos los días.

Draco puso la almohada que tenía en la falda a un lado. ─ Voy a vengarme de los mellizos por esos _Gelovestis_. ─ anunció.

─ No me digas. ¿Y qué va a pasar con el Voto? ─ preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

Draco alzó la comisura, su gesto característico. ─ El Voto no puede afectarme si ustedes me ayudan. Es lo que tú dijiste, Harry. ─

Hermione y Harry gimieron, pero Ron preguntó, mostrando gran interés: ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer? ─

La comisura se alzó más aun para formar una sonrisa maligna. ─ ¿Realmente crees que los mellizos están cogiendo mucho, Ron? Yo no creo que sea así, y voy a demostrarlo. Con una expresión a la vez muy profesional y pícara hizo chasquear los dedos. ─ Una línea detectora de virginidad. Alrededor de la escalera. A primera hora de la mañana. ─

─ ¡Brillante! ─ silbó Ron.

Harry rió, quizá demasiado nerviosamente.

Hermione revoleó los ojos. ─ ¿Y si resulta que Fred y George no son vírgenes?

─ No pasaría nada; pero me gustaría constatarlo con certeza. ─ dijo Ron. ─ Siempre me dicen que cualquier cosa que yo haga, ellos ya la han hecho antes y mejor. Primero fue volar en escoba. Después, formar parte del equipo de Quidditch. Lo único que yo conseguí y ellos no, fue la insignia de prefecto, y por eso me cargaron incluso más, por chupamedias. Si resulta que yo pude encamarme antes que ellos, se lo voy a refregar por la cara el resto de sus vidas. ─ se acarició las manos de satisfacción ante tal prospecto.

─ ¿Encamarte? ¿Es así como lo llamas, Ronald Weasley? ¡Pero qué romántico! ─ grito enojada Hermione. Y deshaciéndose del abrazo de su novio, se sentó y cruzo los brazos ofendida.

Ron se sintió muy culpable ─ Her… Hermione, mi cielo… Lo siento, en serio. No era mi intención de que sonara así, tan mal. ─ dijo nervioso tratando de aplacarla.

Harry pensó que Ron sonaba como el señor Weasley tratando de calmar a la señora Weasley después de una discusión y desvió la cara para que ni Ron, ni Hermione lo vieran sonreírse. Draco lo había estado observando. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Draco le sonrió a su vez.

Hermione estaba sentada rígida, Ron le acariciaba la espalda. Luego de unos momentos ella sonrió y buscó de nuevo su abrazo.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que puedes ponerles esa trampa de virginidad, Draco? preguntó Ron una vez que Hermione se hubo nuevamente relajado en sus brazos. Hermione volvió a revolear los ojos pero no agregó nada. Ron le masajeaba la espalda.

─ Puedes tener la seguridad de que puedo. ─ dijo con orgullo. ─ Soy un mago muy poderoso para mi edad.

─ Me había dado cuenta. ─ dijo Hermione pensativa. ─ Estoy segura de que estuviste usando Oclumancia esta noche.

Draco asintió e hizo una mueca. ─ Es cierto. Prácticamente todo el tiempo que estuve abajo. Pensé que era lo más sensato, considerando que estaba en una habitación llena de gente que me odia.

─ La Oclumancia es magia muy avanzada y difícil. La mayoría no puede aprenderla, y ni hablar de practicarla. ─ dijo Hermione, sin mirar a Harry, pero Harry se ruborizó igual. ¿Cuántas lecciones había tenido con Snape, y no había podido aprender nada?

Draco pareció muy complacido con los encomios de Hermione. ─ Es extremadamente difícil usar Oclumancia y Legilimancia sin usar palabras. ─ se jactó sin ponerse colorado. ─ Pero yo soy brillante en ambas. Severus Snape es uno de los mejores oclumantes del mundo, pero yo pude mantenerlo fuera de mi cabeza y hasta fui capaz de ver algunas de SUS memorias. ─

─ ¿Podrías enseñarnos? ─ preguntó Hermione, los ojos le brillaban ante la posibilidad de aprender algo nuevo.

─ Si no son muy zoquetes ─ dijo Draco con un gesto y un tono de voz sedoso que recordaban a Snape. Y luego en tono serio agregó: ─ Prometí enseñarle a Harry cuando todavía estaba en la celda de los mortífagos. Es pésimo en Oclumancia, Hermione. Que fue la razón por la que Amycus pudo capturarlo. Podía anticipar todos los hechizos que Harry iba a usar y los bloqueaba. ─

Harry frunció el ceño. Sentía la urgencia de defenderse, pero en el fondo sabía que Draco estaba en lo cierto.

─ Entonces enséñale ya mismo ─ dijo Hermione con voz mandona. ─ Nosotros miraremos. ─

─ Hermione, no creo que sea una buena idea. ─ empezó a decir Harry. Se acordaba de lo invasivas y aterradoras que habían sido las lecciones con Snape.

─ De acuerdo, Hermione. ─ e hizo ondear su varita casi imperceptiblemente.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de preparar su mente o de agarrar su varita. La habitación se desdibujó y se esfumó cuando el hechizo silencioso de Legilimancia de Draco le pegó de golpe. Las memorias comenzaron a desfilar frente a Harry a gran velocidad.

Observaba a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez, Hermione muy mortificada porque perdía deplorablemente… Estaba sentado en la sala común de los Slytherin durante el segundo año, transformado en Goyle con poción polijugos y Draco estaba frente a él imitando a Colin Creevy "Potter, ¿puedo tomarte una foto, Potter? ¿me das tu autógrafo? ¿puedo lamerte los zapatos, por favor, Potter?"… Estaba parado junto a Ginny Weasley en los vestuarios de Quidditch, ella decía: "Malfoy también se enfermó" y él replicaba con vehemencia "¿Qué? ¿está enfermo? ¿qué le pasa?"… Estaba acostado en su cama y se preguntaba qué es lo que estaría tramando Malfoy en el Salón de los Pedidos… Estaba parado e invisible en la Torre de Astronomía mirando a un Draco aterrorizado y lleno de remordimientos cuando Snape apuntó la varita a Albus Dumbledore y gritó: "¡Avada Kedavra!"

─ ¡No! ─ Harry oyó chillar al Draco real. Draco estaba arrodillado sobre la cama frente a Harry, sin aliento y con ojos desorbitados de terror. ─ No quería volver a ver eso. ─ jadeó.

─ ¡Yo tampoco! ─ dijo Harry furioso. Apartó la vista y apretó los puños, haciendo esfuerzos para recuperar el aliento. Se sentía dividido, por un lado, la vergüenza de saber lo fácil que resultaba la invasión de su mente; por el otro, la urgencia irrefrenable de estrangular ahí mismo a Draco hasta matarlo por haber osado mirar sus pensamientos más íntimos sin permiso y sin siquiera haberle dado una advertencia o la posibilidad de resistir.

─ ¿Qué es lo que vieron? ─ preguntó Hermione con curiosidad y preocupación. Ron estaba boquiabierto y miraba fijamente a Harry y Draco.

─ Los ojos de Draco recuperaron la frialdad y la imperturbabilidad. ─ Vi que Ron es mejor jugador de ajedrez que tú, Hermione. ─ La frase pareció enfadarla.

─ Lo siento, sé que se trata de una pregunta muy personal…

─ Harry, deberías haberte visto ─ dijo Ron. ─ Tus ojos daban vueltas vertiginosamente. Parecía que estuvieras soñando. ─

─ Legilimancia ES como estar soñando. ─ dijo Harry ─ Un sueño FOZADO para que otro pueda verlo. ─ le lanzó una mirada de odio a Draco.

─ Se supone que tienes que expulsarme de tu mente, Harry. ─ dijo Draco. Y levantó una comisura burlona. ─ ¿Cuántas veces se transformaron con poción polijugos para venir a hablar conmigo en la sala común? ¿O fue sólo esa vez?

─ ¿Viste eso? ─ dijo Ron pasmado. Empezó a sentirse intranquilo, ¿qué otras memorias que lo incriminaban podría sacar a relucir Draco?

─ Sólo esa vez ─ dijo Harry con los dientes apretados. ─ Yo no quería que vieras eso. ─ Si vuelve a levantar el costado de la boca como hace siempre, le doy un puñetazo, pensó Harry.

Pero Draco habló muy serio. ─ Si no quieres que vea nada, ese es tu incentivo para mantenerme afuera de tu mente. TIENES que dejarme afuera. Si yo puedo entrar, también lo hará el Señor Oscuro. ─ Respiró hondo, sus ojos pálidos estrechándose desafiantes, el tono de la voz deslizándose como seda. ─ Ya sabía que no eras bueno en Oclumancia, pero no me había dado cuenta de que eso te hacía TAN vulnerable… ─

Harry apretó los puños. ─ Yo no soy vulnerable. ─ Vio los ojos de Draco desviarse hacia Hermione y luego volver a él. Hermione solo atinó a sacudir la cabeza con la vista gacha, como pidiendo disculpas. Harry sintió un gran resentimiento contra los dos.

─ ERES vulnerable, Harry. Dejaré que te prepares esta vez, y eso no ocurre en la vida real, así que te lo estoy haciendo fácil. ¡Te estoy malcriando! Vacía tu mente de pensamientos y emociones y prueba diciendo _¡Oclumens!_ en voz alta esta vez.

Con rabia, Harry sacó su varita. Trató, sin conseguirlo, de vaciar su mente. Lo que Draco estaba por hacerle y lo furioso que eso lo ponía era algo que no se podía dejar de lado fácilmente. ─ _¡Oclumens!_ ─ dijo.

La varita de Draco ondeó apenas e inmediatamente Harry lo pudo sentir tratando de irrumpir en su mente. Se esforzó por resistirlo, pero tantas emociones bullían en su cabeza que resultaba imposible, sus defensas se disolvían irremediablemente. Los ojos grises accedían, lo invadía sin clemencia y, una vez más, la habitación desapareció…

Tenía cinco años y estaba encerrado en el armario bajo las escaleras, llorando y con hambre. Los Dursleys no le habían dado de comer durante dos días como castigo porque había sacado a escondidas la bicicleta roja nueva de Dudley del garage para dar una vuelta… Quirrell se levantaba la última tira del turbante revelando la cara color blanco tiza y los ojos rojos de Voldemort… Acababan de ganar la Copa de Quidditch y sobrevolaba el estadio, con la snitch aleteando en la mano, y a punto de explotar de alegría… Estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, mirando a Dobby que llevaba puesto un cubretetera. El elfo chillaba "¡Draco Malfoy es un chico malo!"… Estaba mirando el interior oscuro del Sombrero Seleccionador que le repetía. "Sigo pensado como antes. A ti te iría muy bien en Slytherin"… Yacía paralizado en el piso del vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, Draco por encima de él, un pie le aplastó la cara y le rompió la nariz…

¡AAYJJJ!

La habitación reapareció. Sin aliento, Harry vio que Draco se había llevado las manos a la cara y gemía de dolor, la sangre se le escurría entre los dedos y chorreaba en la remera de Harry que Draco llevaba puesta.

─ Le diste un puñetazo en la cara, Harry. ─ dijo Ron, parecía divertido. Hermione, en cambio, parecía horrorizada.

Pasmado, Harry se miró el puño. No tenía conciencia de haberle pegado a Draco, pero indudablemente lo había hecho.

Los ojos de Draco se veían como ranuras estrechas, doloridas y furiosas por encima de sus manos. ─ _Se supode fe usf da dende pada epusadde. De pedasde. De dopisde a naíz._ ─ farfulló regando sangre.

─ Perdón, Draco. ─ dijo Harry. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, parte de él se regocijaba, no por nada acababa de representarse el patadón violento que Draco le había dado en el tren. Se sentía violado y hervía de enojo. ─ Saca las manos que te voy a arreglar la nariz. ─

Cauteloso, Draco bajó las manos. Tenía la cara hecha un desastre. ─ _¡Episkey!_─ dijo Harry. Draco volvió a alzar las manos y se palpó cuidadosamente la nariz.

─ La arreglaste. ─ dijo, como si le costara creerlo. Pero si bien la nariz estaba curada, la cara seguía ensangrentada.

─ Permíteme que te limpie, Draco. ─ Hermione se puso de pie y se le acercó. ─ _¡Tergeo!_ ─ dijo.

La sangre se desvaneció de la cara y de las manos de Draco. ─ ¡Gracias, Hermione! ─ dijo. ─ ¿La nariz no me habrá quedado con forma de margarita? ─ preguntó sarcástico.

Hermione volvió a sentarse junto a Ron, intrigada. ─ ¿De margarita? No, parece normal. ¿Por qué de margarita? ─

Draco miró a Harry a través de ojos entrecerrados. ─ Digamos que ya he experimentado los encantamientos de curación de Harry con anterioridad. ─

─ ¿Te dignarías quizá a darme las gracias por haberte arreglado la nariz? ─ apuntó Harry mordaz.

Draco se volvió hacia él hecho una tromba. ─ ¡¿Las gracias! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS gracias, Potter! ─ Parece que vuelvo a ser Potter, pensó Harry. ─ ¡Por haberme arreglado la nariz que TÚ me rompiste, cuando TÚ me atacaste, mientras yo trataba de ENSEÑARTE! ─

─ Estabas mirando memorias privadas. ¡Y TÚ ME rompiste la nariz en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Malfoy! ─ gritó Harry.

─ Bueno, TÚ y tus amigos me habían dejado hecho PAPILLA en el tren hasta que mi madre me encontró.

Ron los observaba reñir y murmuró por lo bajo ─ _Miradlos cómo se aman._ ─ Si Hermione lo había escuchado, evidentemente no había captado el sarcasmo, puesto que no parecía divertida.

─ ¡Basta! ─ gritó enojada. ─ ¡Cállense los dos! ─

Harry y Draco se callaron, jadeantes, mirándose con odio desafiante, preparados a reiniciar el ataque ante cualquier movimiento que el otro se atreviera a hacer.

Hubo una pausa muy… muy larga.

Draco dijo entonces: ─ ¿Tus parientes te dejaban sin comer durante días cuando tenías cinco años? ─

Quizá no era una burla, quizá Draco sólo estaba evidenciando incredulidad o compasión. Pero en el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba Harry, esas palabras fueron demasiado. ─ ¡_Legilimens!_ ─ rugió.

Su intención había sido agarrar a Draco por sorpresa y darle a probar de su propia medicina, pero para su decepción, Draco estaba prevenido. Trató de penetrar a través de los imperturbables y fríos ojos grises en la mente que se protegía detrás de ellos, pero fue como arañar una pared sólida de hielo gris.

─ Ya te había dicho que era muy bueno en esto, Potter. ─ dijo Draco con dejadez. ─ Tendrás que esforzarte más. ─ agregó con esa intolerable media sonrisa.

La media sonrisa fue la gota que desbordó la copa. En lugar de tratar de superar la impenetrable barrera de Oclumancia de Draco, Harry estiró la mano y le birló la varita.

Draco soltó escandalizado una exclamación ahogada. ─ No es así como debe hacerse… ─ empezó a decir y trató de recuperar su varita. Pero, sin la varita en su mano, sus ojos se habían vuelto blandos y vulnerables y Harry se aprovechó de la ventaja sin clemencia. Triunfante e implacable se zambulló dentro de Draco.

Un nene de cinco años de aspecto querúbico y cabello platinado estaba sentado en un mar de regalos, al pie de un árbol de navidad de ensueño, bajo las miradas amantísimas de su bella madre y de su apuesto padre. Desenvolvía una escoba en miniatura y chillando de deleite corría a abrazar a sus padres… Era de noche y un niño pálido de seis años se acurrucaba entre sus padres en una inmensa cama de madera labrada, en una habitación con paredes cubiertas de tapices. El padre le leía un cuento sobre caballos alados para hacerlo dormir, pero era a la madre a la que se le cerraban los ojos… Un niño pequeño corría sobre la nieve frente a una magnífica mansión campestre, con un lago helado destellante, rodeada de jardines y de campos y setos vivos cubiertos de nieve. Su madre lo alzaba en brazos para que pudiera acariciar a un caballo alado. Toda una tropilla de ellos cabeceaban y flexionaban las alas esperando su turno para ser acariciados. Sus blancas y brillantes plumas fulguraban bajo el sol invernal… Un niño de nueve años de pelo platinado peinado hacia atrás esquivaba una bludger y atrapaba una snitch al vuelo obteniendo la Copa para su equipo en el Campeonato de Quidditch de Willshire para menores de once años. Todos en las tribunas lo aplaudían, pero él sólo tenía ojos para sus padres quiénes de pie lo vivaban jubilosos…

Harry se sentía en el Paraíso, experimentaba las memorias de Draco de manera tan personal e íntima que las sentía como propias. Por primera vez en su vida experimentaba lo que era ser un niño querido por su familia. En lo recóndito de su mente era consciente de que Narcissa y Lucius no habían sido buenos. Pero la faceta perversa estaba ausente en las memorias de Draco. Habían amado a su hijo sin reservas, dispuestos a matar por él, dispuestos a morir por él.

Dentro de Draco Harry saboreaba lo que es ser amado incondicionalmente, y resultaba embriagante, adictivo. Necesitaba más. Su conciencia lo acuciaba, no obstante, con fogonazos de realidad, mostrándole que estaba sobre una cama reteniendo debajo de sí a un cuerpo forcejeante. Pero nada podía detenerlo, como no se puede detener a un tiburón que se está dando un banquete con su presa, y Harry se estaba dando un festín a través de los ojos de Draco…

Pero las memorias iban cambiando, Draco crecía y nuevos personajes entraban en su vida.

En un vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts un chico de once años, de desordenado cabellos negros, con ojos extraordinariamente verdes tras anteojos redondos miraba fríamente la mano que un chico rubio le extendía en señal de amistad. "Creo que puedo darme cuenta sin ayuda de quiénes son las personas inadecuadas, gracias"… Un chico ceñudo desayunaba en la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Salón junto a Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. "Poco me importa lo que haya hecho Potter, Zabini", decía el chico rubio, "es el maleducado más grosero que haya conocido, se lo voy a hacer pagar, lo juro"… El buscador de Gryffindor, el más joven del siglo planeaba sobre el campo de Quidditch, un chico de primer año de Slytherin estaba parado en la tribuna observándolo y consumiéndose de envidia… El mismo chico de Slytherin, un año más tarde, descendía volando bajo la luz del crepúsculo y aterrizaba en el campo de Quidditch al lado de Marcus Flint. "Felicitaciones, Draco, fuiste el mejor por lejos en las pruebas, eres el nuevo buscador de Slytherin. Si vuelas igual de bien en los partidos la Copa es nuestra"… Semanas más tarde el nuevo buscador de Slytherin estaba de pie mortificado frente a su equipo y a una multitud de observadores que se reían, incluyendo a Fred y George Weasley, Flint le gritaba: "¡La snitch estaba justo encima de tu cabeza y no la viste, deberías haber prestado más atención al juego en lugar de andar coqueteando con Harry Potter!"… Un Gryffindor de quinto año con una cicatriz con forma de rayo caía espectacularmente al suelo y derrapaba a lo largo de dos metros como consecuencia de una zancadilla mágica que otro chico de quinto año le había lanzado a los tobillos… El trío de Gryffindors estaba sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca haciendo la tarea, la atmósfera que los rodeaba no podía ser más acogedora, charlaban en voz baja, un par de melancólicos ojos grises los observaba desde atrás de unos estantes… Un adolescente pálido, bellísimo, de pie contra la pared de un aula vacía estaba besando el cuello de Cho Chang. Cho gemía con sensual abandono y elevaba la barbilla ofreciendo todo el cuello a las atenciones del chico. "¿Harry te acariciaba así?" susurraba entre beso y beso, mientras sus manos iban recorriendo el cuerpo de Cho. "¿Era tan bueno como yo? ¿cómo le gusta que lo acaricien?"

─ ¡Hijo de puta! ─ gritó Harry y la habitación se rematerializó. Draco estaba atrapado debajo de Harry y lo miraba aterrorizado, pero Harry estaba demasiado furioso como para que eso le importara. ─ ¡Te estabas besuqueando con Cho! ¡Y mientras te franeleabas a mi ex novia le preguntabas lo que me gustaba hacer a mí en la cama! ─

Hermione y Ron los miraban fijo con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

─ ¡Qué no daría Rita Skeeter para poder obtener información usando Legilimancia! ─ dijo Ron.

**Algunos argentinismos**

**coger, culear** (vulg): follar (shag, fuck)

**ojete** (vulg): suerte (bloody luck)

**mojarla** (vulg): Dicho de un varón: tener sexo.

**cargar**: hacerle bromas a alguien (tease)

**encamarse** (vulg): tener sexo (get laid)

**zoquete** (fam.): persona bruta o tarda para entender (dunderhead)

**patadón**: duro puntapié

**franelear**: magrear, sobar, manosear

**garage**: cochera


	15. Cama de una plaza

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 15: Cama de una plaza**

A Harry, las memorias de Draco besando a Cho lo habían enardecido, aunque no estaba seguro de qué lo enojaba más, si el hecho de que Cho besara a otro chico o si el hecho de que ese otro chico fuera Draco. Harry era consciente de las miradas fijas escandalizadas de Hermione y Ron por la forma violenta en que había usado la Legilimancia, pero estaba demasiado furioso para que le importara. Se movía tratando de dominar al forcejeante Slytherin debajo de él, trataba de recapturar los ojos de Draco para poder entrar en su mente otra vez.

Draco movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, evitando la mirada de Harry. Estaba pálido de terror y los pelos rubios se le adherían a la frente sudorosa, pero así y todo reaccionó con bravuconería temeraria.

─ ¡Por supuesto que me besuqueé con Cho, Potter! ─ dijo con desdén. ─ Era la chica más linda de Hogwarts así que bien podía perdonarle el poco gusto que había demostrado… ¡al haberse besuqueado antes contigo!

Harry maldijo. ─ ¡¿Por qué le preguntaste a Cho lo que me gustaba en la cama! ─ aulló, cerniéndose sobre Draco amenazadoramente.

Las mejillas pálidas se sonrojaron y los ojos se habían fijado en algún punto por encima del hombro de Harry. Y con desdén en el rostro dijo: ─ Quería saber cómo eras en la cama para después burlarme de ti por toda la escuela… ¡ARJ…AYY! Harry le había apretado el brazo como una pinza y a Draco se le saltaron las lágrimas. Harry lo había hecho para castigarlo pero, para su sorpresa, dio lugar a una confesión adicional: ─ ¡Está bien! Sentía curiosidad por ti, ¿conforme? ¡ahora, suéltame! ─ El Slytherin se debatía debajo de Harry para liberarse, tenía los ojos apretados y toda la cara sonrosada.

─ ¡Degenerado de mierda… enfermo! ¡Estás obsesionado conmigo! ─ gritó Harry con asco.

Estas palabras provocaron tal enojo en Draco que se olvidó del miedo, abrió los ojos y le gritó desafiante: ─ ¡Ésa sí que es buena, viniendo de alguien que este momento SE ESTÁ FROTANDO CONTRA MÍ y que se pasaba las noches tirado en la cama preguntándose qué es lo que yo estaba haciendo! ─ Inmediatamente hizo a un lado los ojos y volvió a fijarlos en algún punto del techo por encima del hombro de Harry.

Ocurriósele entonces a Harry que algo de razón tenía Draco. La forma en que lo tenía aprisionado, las pelvis de ambos muy apretadas una contra la otra, las piernas enredadas, las caras muy cercanas. Soltó los brazos de Draco y se replegó hasta el pie de la cama para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. ─ No me estaba frotando… te mantenía aprisionado para… ─

─ ... para poder violar mi mente. Irrumpiste en mis memorias y me rompiste la cara de un golpe, y lo único que yo trataba de hacer era ayudarte; ¡y tienes el descaro de llamarme A MÍ enfermo! ─

Harry trató de protestar, pero las palabras se le atragantaron cuando vio que Draco se sentaba lentamente en el otro extremo de la cama, entumecido y aparentemente dolorido, con todo lo poco de dignidad que podía juntar en situación tan deplorable. Harry se preguntó si Draco estaba montando el viejo número de pretender estar lastimado, pero lo cierto es que no estaba fingiendo la sangre que le empapaba la remera, que había brotado de la nariz rota ahora ya curada.

¡Enfermo! La palabra resonaba en su cabeza y gemía apretándose las manos en la cara. Besar a la ex novia de alguien no tenía punto de comparación con el daño físico y mental que él acababa de infligirle a Draco.

Draco notó la culpa de Harry pero no hizo nada para consolarlo, más bien aprovechó el filón. ─ Mira lo que me has hecho, Harry. ─ se agarró la remera manchada de sangre. ─ Me has dado un montón de palizas durante estos siete años… ─

─ Y tú las provocaste todas. ─ señaló Harry, pero no hablaba con la convicción habitual.

─ … pero nunca pensé que me harías daño cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era AYUDARTE.

Harry hizo una mueca y Draco soltó una risa sin humor, más bien retórica. ─ ¡La Legilimancia es un arma! Incluso dudo que el Señor Oscuro la haya ensayado. Muy oscuro de ti, Harry. Muy oscuro, muy maligno. ─

Sintiéndose muy mal, Harry recordó la forma en que Voldemort trataba a sus sirvientes: Quirrell, abandonado a morir; Pettigrew, obligado a cortarse una mano. Y se sintió horrorizado al comprender cuán egoísta había sido recién con Draco. Volverse como Voldemort era el miedo más grande de Harry.

─ Harry no es maligno como V…Voldemort. Tú sí que exageras, Draco. ─ dijo Hermione. Pero Harry notó que tanto ella como Ron evitaban mirarlo a los ojos, y su culpa se intensificó. Debía de haber tenido muy terrible aspecto mientras invadía a Draco, puesto que sus amigos se habían puesto muy incómodos.

Draco se alisó el pelo hacia atrás. ─ Cuando me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Ron y no con Harry me costó creerlo. Pero ya no. Ron nunca golpearía a alguien, lo atraparía debajo de él para arrancarle las memorias a través de los ojos sin siquiera dignarse después a pedir disculpas. ─ dijo Draco con petulancia.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─ preguntó Hermione pero mirando muy duramente a Draco.

─ Pregúntale a Harry, él me conoce mejor que yo mismo ahora. ─

Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía lo que Draco estaba haciendo. El arma más poderosa del Slytherin no había nunca sido ni su varita, ni sus puños. Siempre había sido su desagradable y manipuladora boquita y su capacidad infalible de descubrir y capitalizar verbalmente las debilidades de los demás. Pero incluso Harry tenía que admitir que esta vez Draco tenía razón. Tenía que disculparse.

─ Draco, mírame. ─ dijo Harry suavemente.

Los ojos de Draco empezaron a recorrer el cuarto. ─ ¡No! ─ dijo aterrorizado y se llevó las manos a la garganta.

─ POR FAVOR, Draco. ─

Lenta y cautelosamente, Draco lo miró a los ojos, preparado para desviarlos a la primera señal de peligro.

─ Perdóname. ─ dijo Harry.

Draco desvió la cara desdeñoso y cruzó los brazos.

Harry se sentía demasiado miserable y con demasiada culpa para enfadarse con la actitud de Draco. Se deslizó sobre la cama acercándosele. Y Draco trató de apartarse de él. Pero Harry lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Draco hizo una mueca ante el tacto. ─ Por favor, perdóname Draco. Lo que hice fue inadmisible, grosero e invasivo, me avergüenzo mucho. No volveré a hacerte daño así, nunca. ─ dijo Harry con tono ferviente. Sentía que las lágrimas iban a salírsele y parpadeaba furiosamente tratando de que nadie lo notara.

Draco arriesgó una cuidadosa mirada de costado hacia el rostro de Harry. Luego lo miró directamente e hizo muy serio un corto asentimiento. Finalmente, sin decir palabra le ofreció la mano derecha y Harry se la estrechó.

─ Amigos, de nuevo. ─ dijo Draco grave, reteniendo todavía la mano de Harry. ─ Pero quiero que sepas Harry, que te voy a seguir enseñando Oclumancia aunque me vayas arrancando los miembros de a uno y aunque veas hasta la última de mis memorias. ─ De repente se lo veía más adulto, no quedaban rastros de toda aquella petulancia infantil. ─ Vas a aprender Oclumancia, vas a usarla para vencer al Señor Oscuro y vas a vengar a mi madre, sea que te guste o no. ─

La determinación de Draco le mandó una nueva oleada de culpa a Harry. Recordó esas interminables e inútiles lecciones de Oclumancia que había tenido con Snape. ─ Draco, yo… aprecio… mucho que quieras enseñarme Oclumancia, pero creo que no soy capaz de aprender. ─ admitió.

─ Tonterías, Harry. ─ dijo Draco animándolo. ─ Se necesitan más de dos intentos para aprender Oclumancia. ─

─ Yo… yo hice más de dos intentos. ─ dijo Harry. No le quedaba alternativa sino admitir la penosa verdad. ─ Snape me dio clases de Oclumancia y, sin embargo, no logré mantenerlo afuera. No puedo aprender, Draco. Es inútil que trates de enseñarme. Terminaré haciéndote daño y no haré ningún progreso. ─ pensó en la madre de Draco y sintió un nuevo estiletazo de culpa.

Draco frunció el ceño y lo miró sorprendido. ─ ¿Snape te enseñó Oclumancia, Harry? ¿cuándo fue eso? ─

─ Una vez entraste durante una de ellas. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontraste juntos y Snape te dijo que me estaba dando clases recuperatorias de pociones? ─

─ Oh… debería habérmelo imaginado. ─ dijo. ─ Severus NUNCA daba clases recuperatorias. ─

─ No me enseñó nada. ─ dijo Harry. La voz se le iba cargando de indignación al acordarse. ─ Sólo me decía que pensara _Oclumens_, y luego se metía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Nunca me dio la oportunidad de presentarle resistencia. ─

─ Harry, así es como se enseña Oclumancia. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Alguien debe irrumpir en tu mente y tú debes aprender cómo se siente para resistir. No es algo que se aprende leyendo un libro. ─

Hermione pareció alarmada ante idea que hubiera algo que no pudiera aprenderse leyendo un libro.

─ ¿Cuántas clases te dio? ─ preguntó Draco, tirándose nuevamente el pelo hacia atrás.

─ Unas veinte. ─ dijo Harry.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. ─ Mi respeto por el profesor Snape se ha incrementado diez veces. ¿Te dio veinte clases de Oclumancia A TI y SOBREVIVIÓ? ¿Cuánto llegaste a lastimarlo? ─

Harry se acaloró un poco y se vio forzado a aclarar que no había lastimado a Snape. ─ No le hice daño, al menos no mucho, le lancé algunos hechizos de picazón-ardor, lo golpeé otras veces cuando levanté el escudo mágico, lo empujé una vez y dio contra un estante rompiendo varios recipientes… ─ La voz de Harry se apagó, se dio cuenta de que en su urgencia de dejar en claro que no le había hecho daño a Snape, estaba probando lo contrario. Y eso que no había mencionado la vez en que había espiado a escondidas en el Pensieve las memorias de Snape.

Hermione y Ron parecían más incómodos que nunca.

─ ¿Viste algunas de las memorias de Snape? ─ dijo Draco fríamente, como leyéndole la mente.

Harry se mordió el labio. ─ Juré nunca hablar sobre ellas. ─ pensó. Se acordaba de la memoria del padre de Snape maltratando a la madre cuando Snape tenía cinco años y la de su propio padre, James, suspendiendo a Snape del tobillo en el aire. Se había prometido solemnemente llevarse las memorias de Snape a la tumba sin confiárselas jamás a nadie.

─ Me juego a que sí las viste, Harry. ─ dijo Draco enfatizando las palabras. ─ Me juego a que lo derribaste, como hiciste conmigo, y te comiste su infancia como desayuno. ─

─ No. ─ dijo con brusquedad. Pero se vio forzado a admitir: ─ Me detuvo cuando quise ver las cosas que él no quería que viera.

─ Harry eso es espantoso. ─ dijo Hermione acusadora y escandalizada. Ron hizo una mueca.

─ El profesor Snape siempre ha sido mucho más poderoso que yo. ─ dijo Draco. Cruzó las piernas, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y la barbilla sobre los puños. Y miró a Harry con actitud pensativa. ─ Entonces Severus ya probó el método de la fuerza bruta para enseñarte y no obtuvo resultados. Interesante, considerando que eres tan bueno con la Legilimancia. ─ (Harry, captó la indirecta). ─ Y generalmente una persona suele tener el mismo nivel de habilidad en las dos disciplinas, pero no en tu caso. Hay algo que te está bloqueando, Harry. Tendré que usar otra metodología, algo que Severus no haya usado. Pero te aseguro que no me daré por vencido hasta que aprendas a impedirme el acceso.

─ Si hubiera alguna otra forma de enseñarle a Harry Oclumancia, ¿no te parece que Snape la habría probado? ─ dijo dudosa Hermione.

─ Para nada, Hermione. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Hay muchas cosas que un profesor decente y respetuoso de las normas como Severus Snape nunca habría intentado. ─

Harry arqueó el labio con desprecio. ─ ¿Snape un profesor decente? ¿estás borracho? ¿estamos hablando del mismo imbécil grasiento? ─ dijo Harry desdeñoso. Ron soltó una carcajada.

A Draco no le gustó el comentario. ─ ¡No le digas así!, Severus Snape es un amigo de mi familia. Lo conozco de toda la vida. Era el mejor amigo de mis padres cuando estaban en Hogwarts. ─

Esto no constituyó ninguna novedad. Sirius alguna vez había dicho que Snape era el perrito faldero de Lucius. ─ Con razón siempre fuiste su alumno preferido. ─

─ Y tú eras el preferido de Dumbledore y de McGonagall, Harry. McGonagall incluso te regaló una escoba profesional en primer año, y ni tú ni Ron fueron expulsados en segundo año cuando estrellaron el auto que volaba en el Sauce Golpeador. El profesor Snape me hubiera echado llevándome de las orejas si yo hubiera hecho algo así.

─ Por lo menos Dumbledore y McGonagall te trataban bien, a mí Snape me trataba pésimo. ─ Harry pensó en los negros inescrutables ojos, en la toga ondeante y la voz pastosa de Snape y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

─ Tú también. ─ exclamó Draco.

─ Snape asesinó a Dumbledore. ─ exclamó Harry. Draco calló unos instantes. Entonces respiró hondo y se armó de valor para hacer una confesión.

─ Hay algo que deberías saber, Harry. Prométeme que no me harás daño. ─ dijo Draco en voz baja.

─ Lo prometo. ─ dijo Harry. Lo entristeció el que Draco sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo prometer. Notó que Hermione y Ron miraban a Draco con toda atención, dispuestos a escuchar.

─ Después de que el Señor Oscuro me puso la marca y me ordenó matar a Dumbledore, mi madre fue a ver a Snape durante las vacaciones y lo hizo jurar un Voto Inquebrantable de protegerme y de llevar a cabo la orden si yo no me mostraba capaz de hacerlo. Bueno, como ya sabes, no pude hacerlo. No pude matar a Dumbledore. No pude matar a nadie. ─ susurró Draco con cara angustiada. Dio un suspiro. ─ Soy muy débil. ─

─ No te avergüences de tu inocencia, Draco. No ser capaz de matar no es debilidad, es fortaleza. Tú estás por encima de toda esa mierda de asesinatos planeados por Voldemort. ─ dijo Hermione suavemente.

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa triste y agradecida.

─ Ya sabía sobre el Voto Inquebrantable de Snape, Draco. Los escuché a escondidas cuando ustedes dos hablaban al respecto. ─ dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.

Draco parpadeó. ─ Si ya sabías sobre el Voto deberías darte cuenta de que Snape se vio FORZADO a matar a Dumbledore. Él no quería hacerlo, Harry. Si hubiera tenido alternativa no lo hubiera matado. ─ Draco respiró hondo. ─ Hay algo que yo sé sobre Severus que la mayoría no sabe. Siempre lo mantuvo en secreto, pero Dumbledore era como un padre para él. Solían encontrarse para charlar en el Bosque Prohibido para que nadie los viera juntos, yo los seguí en un par de oportunidades. ─

─ Hagrid me dijo que los había visto hablando en el bosque en una ocasión. ─ dijo Harry pensativo, luego frunció el ceño. ─ Pero te estás olvidando de que yo estuve allí en la Torre de Astronomía, Draco. ─ Su voz se fue elevando por el enojo. ─ Yo VI a Snape matar a Dumbledore. Yo vi la forma en que lo miró antes de matarlo. Había odio y repugnancia en la cara de Snape. Odiaba a Dumbledore y quería librarse de él. Así me lo pareció. ─

─ Tenía odio y repugnancia en la cara por el VOTO y lo que el Voto le obligaba a hacer, Harry ─ dijo Draco con intensa pasión en la voz. ─ Si no mataba a Dumbledore, habría muerto, el Voto lo habría matado a él. ─

─ Entonces debería haber muerto ─ chilló Harry. Recordó lo que Sirius le había dicho a Wormtail en el Antro de los Alaridos cuando se quejaba de que no había tenido alternativa, si no traicionaba a los padres de Harry lo hubieran matado. ─ Snape debería haber elegido morir antes que traicionar y matar a Dumbledore. ─

Siguió un silencio. Harry y Draco trataban de recuperar el aliento. Draco se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho. Tenía una expresión perdida y dolorida en la cara, estaba considerando el significado de los dichos de Harry y pensar en ello le causaba tribulación.

Momentos después Draco habló en voz muy baja. ─ Harry, hay algo sobre lo que me estuve preguntando. ─

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Por qué Dumbledore estaba tan débil esa noche? Apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Lo pude desarmar con _Expelliarmus_, eso es algo que no podría haber hecho si él se hubiera encontrado en buenas condiciones de salud. ─

─ No nos contaste que Dumbledore estaba enfermo, Harry. ─ dijo Ron. ¿Qué le pasó cuando ustedes estaban… se habían ido? ─ Harry notó que Ron había vacilado para no tener que nombrar los horcruxes.

─ Yo… ─ rememoró esa noche atroz en la cueva y el tormento de Dumbledore. Y sin pensarlo siquiera dijo: ─ Yo le hice tomar veneno. ─

─ ¡¿QUÉ! ─ chillaron Draco, Ron y Hermione a voz en cuello y al unísono.

─ ¿Envenenaste a Dumbledore? ¿Cómo pudiste, Harry? ─ dijo Hermione, los ojos desorbitados de espanto.

Harry sintió una nueva ola de culpa y comenzó a hamacarse, sintiéndose miserable y tratando desesperadamente de explicar. ─ Yo no quería hacerlo. Lo juro. Fue la peor cosa que jamás me haya tocado hacer. Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre esa noche. Dumbledore gritando y gimiendo y suplicándome que no le hiciera tomar más veneno. ─

─ ¡¿Entonces por qué no paraste! ─ gritó Ron, mirándolo a Harry como si no lo conociera. A Harry se le estrujó el corazón.

─ Yo quería parar. Pero antes de salir esa noche, Dumbledore me hizo jurar que le obedecería en todo. No tenía alternativa. Él me ORDENÓ que lo hiciera tomar el veneno. Fue ATROZ. Fue REPUGNANTE. Me odié a mí mismo por lo que tenía que hacer.

Hermione tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. ─ Odio… Repugnancia. ─ susurró. Se golpeó la frente con la mano como si de pronto comprendiera algo. Los demás la observaron curiosos. ─ No, no me pregunten nada todavía. ─ dijo. ─ Tengo que pensar. Harry, mencionaste que Hagrid había oído conversar a Dumbledore y Snape en el Bosque Prohibido, ¿sobre qué estaban hablando? ─

─ Hagrid no dijo con exactitud lo que había oído. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Pero dijo que parecía que tenían una airada discusión. Snape y Dumbledore deben de haber estado gritándose. ─ miró a Draco como si el hecho constituyera una prueba. ─ ¿Ves?, Snape odiaba a Dumbledore. ─

─ Me pregunto… ─ comenzó a decir Hermione con expresión muy reconcentrada y golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo.

─ Hermione hace esto todo el tiempo ─ comentó Ron. ─ Se le ocurren ideas brillantes pero no nos cuenta nada. ─

Draco descruzó las piernas. ─ Mientras Hermione decide si va a contarnos o no la brillante idea que se le ocurrió, voy a enseñarte Oclumancia Ron. ─ dijo con tono muy profesional.

Ron pareció alarmarse.

─ Tranquilo, no te haré lo que Harry me hizo a mí. ─ dijo Draco sin mirar a Harry que tenía el ceño fruncido. ─ Limpia tu mente de pensamientos y emociones. ─ Ron cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. ─ Sí que fue rápido, será que no hay demasiados pensamientos y emociones en esa cabeza pelirroja, Ron. ─ dijo Draco con una risita maliciosa.

Ron abrió los ojos. ─ Déjate de joder. ─ dijo, pero sonreía y ya no tenía la expresión de aprehensión.

Draco sonrió a su vez. ─ Perdón, no pude resistirme. ─ enfatizó. ─ Bien, ahora en serio, Ron. Limpia tu mente, empuña tu varita, abre los ojos y di, _Oclumens_. ─

Sintiéndose aún culpable por lo que le había hecho a Dumbledore y a Draco, Harry observó la lección. Era similar a las que había tenido con Snape, Ron no pudo cerrarle el paso a Draco, pero Draco no se quedó mucho tiempo, una vez que pudo vencer las barreras de Ron. Draco no hizo comentarios sobre lo que había visto en la mente de Ron, aparte de un breve y musitado: ─ "No te preocupes. Mañana se la haremos pagar a los mellizos." ─

─ Necesito un recreo. ─ dijo Ron luego, frotándose la frente tras el vigésimo ataque a su mente.

─ De acuerdo, pero todavía no he terminado contigo Ronald Weasley. Mañana seguiremos probando. ─ advirtió Draco. ─ Hermione, es tu turno. ─

Le tomó a Hermione diez intentos para repeler a Draco de su cabeza, Draco tampoco hizo comentarios sobre las memorias, pero algo en ellas lo había puesto muy contento. ─ Muy bien por ser la primera vez, pero todavía no tienes suficiente fuerza, practica con Ron, mañana haremos nuevas pruebas.

─ Gracias, Draco. ─ dijo Hermione contenta por el elogio.

Hubo un ruido en la ventana, algo blanco y grande aleteaba contra el vidrio. Draco saltó inmediatamente con la varita preparada, pero Harry lo retuvo. ─ Es mi lechuza, Hedwig. ─ dijo abriendo la ventana. Hedwig entró volando y se posó en el hombro de Harry, le mordisqueó la oreja a modo de saludo. Harry la acarició.

─ Siempre me pareció hermosa. ─ dijo Draco.

─ Lo es. ─ dijo Harry depositando a Hedwig en su percha. Le llenó el recipiente de la comida con alimento.

─ Deberíamos irnos a dormir ─ dijo Ron. ─ No es tarde pero mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para que Draco pueda montar la trampa de virginidad antes de que los mellizos bajen a desayunar. ─ agregó sonriendo con anticipación.

Hermione revoleó los ojos y se puso de pie. ─ Ustedes nunca van a madurar. ─ dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Draco no se molestó en contestarle. ─ ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?

─ Voy a preguntarle a la señora Weasley, vuelvo enseguida. ─ dijo Hermione y salió del cuarto.

Draco se desperezó. ─ Me prepararé para acostarme mientras vuelve. ¡Primero para el baño! ─ Se puso de pie. ─ ¿Tienes un piyama Harry? ─ preguntó.

─ Tengo uno solo. ¿Prefieres la parte de arriba o la parte de abajo, Draco? ─ dijo Harry.

Draco estalló en risas, y Harry se preguntó qué sería lo que le parecía tan gracioso.

─ La parte de arriba, pero no le diría que no a la de abajo. ─ dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo de una forma que Harry no alcanzó a comprender.

No sabiendo bien qué responder, Harry optó por abollar la parte de arriba del piyama y se la arrojó a Draco. Draco sonrió y salió de la habitación.

─ ¿Por qué se rió Draco sobre la parte de arriba y la parte de abajo, Ron? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ No tengo la menor idea, cumpa.

─ Qué suerte que eligió la de arriba. Si decía la de abajo hubieran quedado expuestas mis rodillas huesudas. ─

─ Te haces demasiado problema por las rodillas. ─ dijo Ron bostezando.

─ Es porque parecen coliflores. ─ masculló Harry. ─ Si Draco las viera me viviría cargando hasta el año que viene. Ya sabes como es. ─

─ Sí, ya lo conozco. ─ sonrió Ron ─ Aunque hoy se comportó bien. Fue muy amable con Hermione. Quizá demasiado amable. ─ agregó algo celoso.

Se oyeron pasos y Hermione entró. ─ Draco… ─ pero al ver que no estaba, ─ ¡Dónde está? ─

─ En el baño. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Dile que la señora Weasley dice que ya no quedan camas desocupadas, que tendrá que compartir una o dormir sobre el suelo. ─ dijo Hermione, parecía enojada.

─ Hermione, yo podría compartir tu cama abajo y quedaría ésta libre para Draco. ─ dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

La señora Weasley eligió justo ese instante para asomar la cabeza, ─ ¡Sobre mi cadáver, Ronald Weasley! ─

─ ¡Oh mamá!

─ Draco puede dormir en mi cama ─ dijo Harry, aunque suponía que el Slytherin se quejaría mucho con estos nuevos acomodamientos para dormir.

─ El mortífago no lo merece, Harry. Debería dormir sobre el suelo. ─ la voz de la señora Weasley sonó inusualmente agria.

─ No. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Y ya no es más un mortífago. ─

La señora Weasley vaciló y luego se encogió de hombros. ─ Como quieras, es tu cama. Buenas noches. ─

─ Buenas noches, señora Weasley. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Buenas noches, mamá. ─ dijo Ron.

Hermione esperó a que la señora Weasley se alejara y procedió entonces a darle las buenas noches a Ron de manera muy apasionada. Harry miró discretamente para otro lado.

Finalmente se separaron. ─ Buenas noches, Harry. Y dale las buenas noches también a Draco de mi parte. ─ y salió del cuarto.

─ Hablando de Draco, ¿dónde está? ─ murmuró Ron.

─ Siempre demora mucho en el baño. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Espero que no demore tanto, me estoy meando. ─ protestó Ron. ─ Vamos a golpearle la puerta. ─

La puerta estaba cerrada y Draco demoraba mucho más de lo habitual. Harry trató de escuchar y le pareció que se sentía el ruido de una pluma escribiendo sobre pergamino. Finalmente después de muchos golpes y gritos de Ron para que se diera prisa, Draco salió.

─ ¡Ya era hora! ─ dijo Ron que había estado los últimos veinte minutos saltando con las piernas apretadas. Con cara de alivio se metió en el baño.

─ Lindas piernas. ─ bromeó Harry. Draco llevaba puesta la parte de arriba del piyama a rayas azules y blancas y unos calzoncillos boxer negros de Harry. Tenía las piernas largas y bien torneadas y empezó a hacer poses alardeando de ellas. Harry rió. ─ Hermione te deseó buenas noches y la señora Weasley dijo que ya no quedan camas, Draco. ─ vaciló. ─ ¿Quieres compartir la mía? ─ agregó inseguro, esperando un rechazo.

─ Me encantaría. ─ dijo Draco sonriendo.

─ Bueno, yo podría dormir sobre el suelo y podría dejarte la cama a ti… ¿qué quieres decir con que te encantaría? ─ dijo Harry asombrado.

─ Exactamente eso. ─ y Draco marchó hacia la habitación.

Cuando Harry regresó al dormitorio. Ron y Draco ya estaban metidos en las camas. ─ ¡Buen torso! ─ dijo Draco con su típica comisura levantada. Harry sólo llevaba puesta la parte de abajo del piyama. Flexionó los brazos sacando bíceps en tren de broma.

─ Hedwig salió. ─ bostezó Ron señalando la percha vacía.

Harry no pareció darle importancia. ─ Siempre sale a cazar por la noche. ─

Draco se corrió un poco para hacerle lugar y le abrió las mantas. Harry se metió en la cama, estaba agradablemente tibia por el calor de Draco.

La cama de una plaza nunca había parecido tan angosta. Draco olía a jabón, a dentífrico y a cierta dulzura natural agradable pero a Harry seguían preocupándole los recuerdos de Dumbledore en la cueva y el ataque de Legilimancia de unas horas antes. ¿Cómo es que a Draco no parecía importarle compartir la cama? Trató de darle la mayor cantidad de lugar posible para que no se tocaran. Pero era imposible hacer espacio en una cama de una plaza y cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron Draco no pareció darle importancia. Compartían la almohada, sus cabellos se entremezclaban… rubio platino y negro.

Ron los observaba desde su cama.

─ ¿Cómo duermes? ─ preguntó Draco.

─ ¿Cómo que cómo duermo? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ Quiero decir, ¿boca arriba? ¿de costado?

─ Boca arriba, a veces de costado.

─ Yo duermo de costado, así que acomódate primero y después me acomodo yo.

Hubo unos momentos de reajustes de posición bastante embarazosos. Harry se puso colorado porque el proceso implicaba una intimidad hubiera sido impensable dos días antes. Finalmente estuvieron instalados, Harry boca arriba, Draco de costado acurrucado a su lado. Se sacó los lentes y los puso sobre la mesa de luz. Ahora veía poco, sólo podía sentir. El aliento tibio de Draco le hacia cosquillas en la oreja, si giraba la cabeza sus caras quedarían enfrentadas apenas a centímetros de distancia.

─ ¿Cómodo, Harry? ─ la mano de Draco fue deslizándose por su pecho y terminó posándose sobre su hombro.

─ Sí. ─ dijo Harry. Y era cierto. El abrazo de Draco lo llenaba de tibieza. Sus pies fríos recibían el calor de los de Draco y la mano de Draco le acariciaba el hombro.

Harry sentía la caricia y dijo en voz alta: ─ ¿Cómo puedes soportarme? ─ preguntó sintiéndose miserable.

La mano que acariciaba el hombro se detuvo. ─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─

─ Estás compartiendo una cama con alguien que te forzó con Legilimancia. ─ dijo Harry, y detestó cuán deplorable habían sonado las palabras.

La mano retomó las caricias del hombro. ─ Para serte sincero, Harry. No me importó que miraras mis memorias de infancia. Resultó agradable ver de nuevo a mi madre viva. ─ susurró Draco. Harry volvió la cabeza, los ojos grises de Draco brillaban tristes. Harry apoyó su mano sobre la que acariciaba su hombro y le dio un leve apretón con compasiva ternura.

Draco sonrió y susurró: ─ Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿lloraba Cho cuando la besabas? ─ Las caras estaban muy cerca una de la otra, Harry podía sentir su aliento. La respiración de Draco parecía haberse acelerado.

─ Sí, Cho lloraba. ─ murmuró Harry.

─ Cuando yo la besaba, literalmente berreaba. Por eso nunca pasamos de ahí.

Harry sintió un cierto alivio, tenía la sospecha que eran sus besos los que hacían llorar a las chicas. Ahora comprendía que lo de llorar era habitual en Cho. Chocó suavemente su frente contra la de Draco.

─ Cho es medio chiflada. Qué mejor prueba que haya salido antes contigo que conmigo.─ dijo Draco y de golpe soltó una carcajada, Harry le estaba haciendo cosquillas en una pierna.

─ Parece que se están divirtiendo. ¿Cuándo van a anunciar el compromiso? ─ rió Ron socarrón.

Los dos se pusieron tensos. ─ No digas pavadas, Ron ─ gritó Harry y se volvió dándole la espalda a Draco. Pero Draco se apretó contra él en posición de cucharita, su aliento hacía crujir el pelo de Harry, su brazo reposaba alrededor del pecho de Harry bajo la manta.

─ ¡_Nox_! ─ dijo Ron, y la habitación quedó a oscuras. ─ Buenas noches. ─ bostezó.

Acostado en la cálida y sensual oscuridad, Harry se dijo que debería tratar de dormir, pero se sentía más despierto que nunca. Draco se alzó ligeramente y Harry tembló cuando un par de labios tibios rozaron su oreja y escuchó un susurro casi imperceptible.

─ Cuando Ron se haya dormido te diré algo.

Harry no contestó. Tendido allí en los brazos de Draco, con la mano de Draco acariciándole el pecho y el aliento de Draco haciéndole cosquillas en el oído se sentía tenso como nunca antes en la vida y era como si un hormigueo le recorriera todo el cuerpo. El monstruo en el pecho le aullaba. Ahogó una exclamación cuando la mano de Draco peinó una de sus tetillas (¡sin querer, seguro!) y rogó en silencio que esa mano no se deslizara más abajo y se topara con la prueba irrefutable de cómo respondía su cuerpo, de lo que sentía su cuerpo. Se preguntaba si Draco sospecharía algo si se excusaba para ir a encerrarse cinco minutos en el baño para atender el problema.

Se oyó el primer ronquido de la noche de Ron. Ese serrucheo tan familiar. Nadie roncaba como Ron.

Y los labios de Draco en su oreja susurraron: ─ Estás muy tenso Harry. Demasiadas emociones reprimidas. Creo que sé como ayudarte para que logres dominar la Oclumancia. Hay algo que estás necesitando desesperadamente. ─

─ ¿Qué? ─ susurró Harry en la oscuridad.

─ Es posible que no te guste, Harry. Primero tengo que determinar qué es lo que piensas al respecto antes… de intentar nada.

─ Cualquier cosa que sea, lo haré.

─ Excelente ─ ronroneó Draco y Harry se puso aun más tenso, estaba tan rígido que lo podrían haber quebrado al medio como a un tablón. ─ Lástima que no tengamos privacidad. ─

─ ¿Para qué necesitamos privacidad? ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ─ susurró Harry nervioso.

Draco inspiró hondo, el movimiento de aire hizo crujir el pelo de Harry. ─ Harry James Potter. Creo que lo que te hace falta es una grande y dura… ─

Se escuchó un ruido que hizo vibrar el cuarto. Harry lo sintió más que oírlo. Era como si algo grande y pesado hubiera aplastado el primer peldaño de la escalera. Se volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido, pero ahora más cerca.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ susurró Draco. Algo muy grande subía las escaleras. El pasamanos crujió.

─ Debe ser un miembro de la Orden que sube a acostarse. ─ susurró Harry, pero en ese instante se oyó un gruñido muy grave.

─ ¡Oh no! ¡Que no sea él! ─ gimió Draco.

─ ¿Quién? ─ susurró Harry apremiante.

─ Fenrir Greyback ─ susurró Draco, sonaba un poco histérico. ─ Solía escucharlo por las noches rondar así cuando todavía estaba con los mortífagos. Gruñía de esa forma y yo lo oía desde mi cama y temía que viniera a morderme. ─ agregó temblando contra la espalda de Harry.

─ ¿Cómo podría Fenrir haberse colado en los Cuarteles? Hay barreras defensivas.

─ No lo sé. ─ siseó Draco. El gruñido se oyó nuevamente. Cada vez más cerca. ─ Harry, la puerta del cuarto está sin cerrojo, ¡podría entrar aquí! ─

Los pesados pasos habían alcanzado el final de la escalera. Quienquiera que fuera estaba ya casi a la altura del cuarto.

Harry se sentó. ─ Voy a ver. ─ susurró.

Draco se llevó la mano a la garganta. ─ ¡Oh, no Harry, no tú! Yo soy el guardaespaldas, éste es mi trabajo. Si Fenrir está ahí fuera yo me ocupare de él. ─ Aunque temblaba, Draco sacó su varita, bajó de la cama con un leve crujir de los muelles del colchón y caminó hacia la puerta.

Harry se puso los lentes y sacó su varita. Consideró la posibilidad de despertar a Ron, pero si lo hacía podía alertar a la criatura de afuera.

Draco se posicionó junto a la puerta con determinación en el rostro, y con un movimiento de su varita le lanzó sin pronunciarlo un hechizo a lo que fuera que caminaba hacia allí. El hechizo encendió toda la habitación con un ardiente relámpago rojo.

El gruñido afuera se elevó en un aterrador rugido de furia.

oOoOoOo


	16. Cama de dos plazas

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 16: Cama de dos plazas**

**Advertencia del traductor: En este capítulo Harry se pone en pedo… éste que… perdón. Harry se emborracha. Si esto es algo que pueda ofender sus sensibilidades, saltéenselo, pero sería una lástima porque es un capítulo bastante informativo… y muy divertido. Y no, sensualidad hay a espuertas,… pero sexo propiamente dicho, todavía no. Pero falta muy poco.**

─ ¡YA SABÍA YO QUE IBAS A INTENTAR ALGO, MOCOSITO! ─ se oyó el rugido de una voz familiar desde el corredor.

Harry dio un suspiro de alivio. La voz no era de Fenrir Greyback. Era la de Mad-Eye Moody. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, hubo un fogonazo blancoazulado del hechizo que Moody le había lanzado a Draco. Iluminó todo el cuarto como un relámpago y chocó contra el escudo mágico, que Draco había levantado apresuradamente, con un sonido semejante al repicar de una gran campana quebrada.

─ ¡Alto! ─ gritó Harry. No recordaba haberse levantado de la cama pero lo cierto es que ahora se encontraba parado a la puerta del cuarto. _¡Lumos!,_ pensó, y alzó la luz de su varita. Vio la cara de Draco a su lado, pálida y adusta, y junto a la escalera la marcada por cicatrices de Moody destilando furia.

─ ¡Quítate del medio, Harry! ─ rugió Moody. Llevaba puesto un camisón y los pies, el real y el artificial, descalzos. La varita en alto con un resplandor verde en la punta.

─ ¡No disparen! ¡Deténganse ambos! ─ chilló Harry interponiéndose entre ellos. ─ Draco intentaba protegerme, Moody. Escuchamos a alguien subir la escalera y pensamos que era Fenrir. ─

Moody no bajo la varita. ─ Fenrir no está aquí. Ningún mortífago puede entrar, ¡aparte de ÉSE! ─ aulló Moody apuntando a Draco con un dedo grueso.

─ Draco es mi guardaespaldas, sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Perdone, Moody, escuchamos gruñidos y no sabíamos que era Ud. ─ agregó Harry con desesperación en la voz.

─ Lo que dice Harry es cierto, perdone. ─ dijo Draco con su voz más amable. Y bajó su varita.

Moody rió. ─ Yo no gruño. ─ gruñó. Su ojo real parpadeó y la cara llena de cicatrices se distendió un poco al entender la situación. Muy lentamente, bajó la varita.

─ En realidad sí, a lo largo de toda la escalera, debería haberse escuchado. ─ dijo Harry apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, aliviado ahora porque Fenrir no estaba allí y porque Moody se estaba calmando.

─ Las escaleras me estaban dando un poco de problema, eso es todo. ─ murmuró Moody. Tambaleó ligeramente, por la fatiga al parecer.

Harry lo miró preocupado. ─ Pase y siéntese, Moody. ─ dijo. ─ Debe de haber sido un terrible sobresalto. ─

─ Yo jamás me sobresalto. ─ se jactó Moody. ─ ¡Vigilancia permanente! ─ Pero pareció contento de poder sentarse, entró en la habitación cojeando, cuando pasó frente a Draco le clavó una severa mirada intimidatoria que Draco no le devolvió. El viejo auror se dejó caer en la cama de Harry con un rezongo de alivio.

Ron estaba sentado en su cama, bien despierto y boquiabierto, su mirada iba saltando de uno a otro de los presentes. ─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ exclamó.

─ Falsa alarma, Ron, puedes seguir durmiendo. ─ dijo Harry tranquilizándolo.

Ron asintió serio. ─ Falsa alarma, ¡qué suerte! ─ dijo y se volvió a acostar. Apenas la cabeza tocó la almohada, empezó a roncar nuevamente.

Moody tironeó de su pierna de madera y se la sacó con un quejido de alivio.

─ ¿Dónde está durmiendo, Moody? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ Molly me puso en el cuarto del ático, son siete tramos de escalera. ─ masculló Moody masajeándose el muñón.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron con un entusiasmo que trató de disimular. ─ Sí que son muchas escaleras. ─ dijo con tono comprensivo.

Harry miró a Draco, sabía muy bien adónde apuntaba el rubio, a él se le había ocurrido lo mismo. Moody le dirigió una mirada dura a Draco pero no dijo nada y continuó sobándose el muñón.

─ Qué pena que la señora Weasley lo haya puesto a dormir allá, tan arriba, cuando hay cuartos mucho más cercanos a la planta baja. Como éste, por ejemplo. ¿No preferiría Ud. dormir aquí en lugar de en el ático, profesor Moody? Harry y yo podríamos intercambiar con Ud. y le ahorraríamos todo este inconveniente de subir tantas escaleras ─ dijo Draco con dulzura.

─ Pues mírate nomás repartiendo generosamente las camas de los otros. No puedes ofrecer esta cama, así como así, no es tuya, es de Harry. ─ dijo Moody, el ojo mágico iba dando vueltas. Todavía no había recuperado del todo el aliento tras la subida de las escaleras y de la sorpresiva, si bien breve, batalla de hechizos.

Harry había observado a Draco tratando de engatusar a los adultos en muchas oportunidades, pero ésta era la primera vez que estaba deseoso de apoyarlo en el intento. ─ Creo que es una idea excelente. Para mí sería un gusto intercambiar camas con Ud., si Ud así lo quiere, Moody. Empacar mi baúl no me tomará ni un minuto y Ud no tendrá siquiera que levantarse. ─

Moody consideró la idea unos instantes sin dejar de masajearse el muñón y finalmente aceptó: ─ De acuerdo. Pero no le quites el ojo de encima a ese mortífago tuyo, está tramando algo. ─ Si bien lo había dicho muy serio, le guiñó el ojo real a Harry.

Harry sonrió. ─ Es un Slytherin. Están permanentemente tramando algo. ─

Draco masculló algo que pudo haber sido: "Gryffindor taimado" y se guardó la varita en la manga del piyama.

Harry dio un paso hacia la puerta, ─ Iremos a traerle su baúl. ─ dijo.

─ ¡No hace falta! ─ dijo Moody. Hizo ondear su varita en dirección al techo, por unos momentos no pasó nada, luego el baúl de Moody apareció flotando. Moody los miró para constatar cuánto los había impresionado con ese despliegue de magia remota. Draco levantó una ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario, se desplazó a un costado de la puerta para abrirle el paso al baúl de Moody.

─ Bien. ─ dijo Harry. ─ En un momento empacaré todo. ─ Flameó su varita en dirección a las prendas tiradas en el suelo; flotaron a guardarse en el baúl arrastrando algunos de los envoltorios de golosinas. Cerró la tapa y pensó: ¡_Wingardium leviosa_! y el baúl se elevó a la altura de la cintura. ─ Buenas noches. ─ saludó como al pasar tratando de disimular su aire de satisfacción y triunfo, y salió del cuarto en dirección a las escaleras, seguido por Draco que al salir cerró la puerta tras de sí.

oOoOoOo

El cuarto del ático era grande y de forma irregular con paredes inclinadas que seguían las líneas del techo. Había sido alguna vez la oficina del depósito y todavía quedaban evidencias de su uso anterior. Había carteles borrosos pegados a las paredes con palabras como "Facturas" y otras por el estilo, y algunos pósters de viejas películas muggles. Harry pudo ver el nublado cielo nocturno a través de una ventana redonda, semejante al ojo de buey de un barco. Había una cama de dos plazas cubierta con una manta de patchwork vieja y gastada, pero limpia. A uno de los lados de la cama había una mesa de luz bastante desvencijada. El cuarto también contaba con una chimenea. Había al fondo una puerta entornada a través de la cual se adivinaban los azulejos del baño. Comparada con la habitación anterior, ésta era un paraíso.

─ ¡Estupendo! ─ Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja. Flameó su varita hacia la chimenea y encendió un fuego que llenó el cuarto de luz y de tibieza. Luego se echó sobre la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, muy ufano por la exitosa jugada. ─ Yo siempre te consigo lo mejor, ¿o no, Harry? ─

Harry rió y depositó el baúl. ─ Sí, buen trabajo, Draco. ─ dijo.

─ Esto hay que celebrarlo. ¿Te apetecería algo de tomar? ─

─ Me parece que la señora Weasley tiene algunas cervezas de manteca en la cocina. ─

─ ¿Cerveza de manteca? ─ dijo Draco con dejo desdeñoso. ─ Sé de algo mucho mejor. ─ Apunto su varita a la mesa de luz y aparecieron dos vasos, llenos de humeante y flamígero liquido.

─ ¿Es whisky de fuego? ─ preguntó Harry fascinado. Se echó sobre la cama junto a Draco.

─ Naturalmente. ─ dijo Draco con aires de suficiencia.

─ Nunca pude conjurar whisky de fuego… ─ confesó Harry. ─ Creo que en Gryffindor nadie podía. Aunque no sé si Hermione habrá siquiera tratado. ─

─ Yo puedo conjurar cualquier tipo de bebida. ─ se jactó Draco. Movió su varita como un estoque hacia los vasos. ─ Licor de hidromiel. ─ el líquido viró al dorado y dejó de humear. ─ Gillywater. ─ el líquido se volvió rosado. ─ Ron de grosellas. ─ el liquido se oscureció hasta el granate. ─ Pansy incluso me hizo aprender esos cocteles de mujeres que tienen fruta y crema y esos otros que tienen un paragüita en la parte de arriba. Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto y ni se molestó en hacer una demostración. ─ Pero mi preferido es el whisky de fuego. ─ flameó la varita y el líquido recomenzó a arremolinarse y a echar humo.

Harry estalló en risas de asombro. ─ ¡Brillante! ─

Draco sonrió ante el cumplido y se sonrojó ligeramente. Algo similar a lo que hacía Hermione cuando se sentía complacida pero algo incómoda ante un elogio. Pero Draco hacía esfuerzos para que su voz sonara despreocupada a pesar de las mejillas rosadas. ─ Las mejores fiestas son las de Slytherin. ─

Harry rió nuevamente y levantó los vasos, estaban muy calientes. Rápidamente le pasó uno a Draco y tuvo que agarrar el suyo de un poco más arriba para no quemarse los dedos.

Draco se inclinó hacia él y chocó los vasos. ─ ¡Salud, Harry! ¡Para que finalmente seamos amigos! ─ dijo. Sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas.

Harry alzó el vaso para tomar un sorbo pero se detuvo. Recordó la advertencia de Moody. ¿Estaba Draco tramando algo? ¿y de ser así, qué? ¿era seguro beber con él a su lado? Una voz semejante a la de Hermione le susurraba en la oreja "No deberías beber con un mortífago al lado, han sido enemigos durante siete años y amigos sólo por un día". Pero una voz parecida a la de Ron le susurraba en la otra oreja: "¡Bebe hasta el fondo! Whisky de fuego gratis y nadie que te impida beberlo. Draco es un amigo genial.". El whisky de fuego hervía en el vaso de Harry. Podía sentir el calor que soltaba y el humo que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Estornudó y casi volcó todo.

Draco hizo una pausa con el vaso a mitad de camino de los labios. ─ Se supone que lo bebas no que lo huelas. ¿Es que nunca has tomado whisky de fuego antes? ─

Harry nunca lo había probado, pero no iba a admitirlo. ─ Humm… ─ dijo y desvió los ojos hacia la izquierda.

Los ojos grises relampaguearon desafiantes. ─ Tal vez tendría que ofrecerte una bebida más adecuada para ti. ¿Una Gillywater, quizá? ─ dijo Draco alzando su varita.

Harry frunció el ceño, Gillywater era la bebida típica de las mujeres. ─ No, el whisky de fuego es más que adecuado. ─ Tomó un buen sorbo aparentando tener toda la onda del mundo, pero poco le faltó para que lo escupiera. Quemaba con la poción para hacer crecer los huesos. Apenas si pudo tragarlo y empezó a jadear para recuperar el aliento y para enfriarse la lengua. Sintió un ardor que le bajaba hasta el estómago y le provocaba náuseas. ─ Delicioso. ─ mintió con ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

─ Así es. ─ Draco tomó un gran sorbo. No jadeó, pero había una expresión sufrida en su cara tras tragarlo.

A Harry se le revolvía el estómago. Podía sentir el whisky de fuego quemándole y se preguntó dónde podrían hacerle un lavado de estómago de urgencia antes de que el whisky se lo perforara. Pero momentos después ese fuego interno se volvió agradable y enfervorizante. Finos tentáculos de tibieza y de relajación se diseminaban por sus extremidades. Vio que Draco lo observaba con atención.

─ Bueno, ¿verdad? ─ dijo Draco. Un nuevo movimiento de la varita y los vasos volvieron a llenarse hasta el borde.

─ ¡También puedes hacer el encantamiento para rellenarlos! ¡Portentoso! Yo sólo lo logré en una sola oportunidad y porque había tomado la poción de suerte. ─ Harry se escuchó decir. Draco sonrió ampliamente. ─ No, no me lo digas, ya sé. Para ti es algo muy fácil. ─ agregó Harry. Draco sonrió aun más.

─ Mi padre y mi madre me hacían practicar estos conjuros constantemente. Querían que fuera el anfitrión perfecto, que causara sensación en la alta sociedad.

Normalmente la mención del padre de Draco lo hubiera enfadado, pero bajo los efectos de la bebida le restó importancia y sólo sonrió. Tomó otro trago que también le quemó, pero menos que el primero y una nueva oleada de tibieza y relajación le recorrió el cuerpo. ─ Buenísimo. ─ dijo y se desplazó para sentarse al lado de Draco apoyado sobre el respaldo de la cama y con las piernas estiradas. Ambos contemplaban el fuego parpadeante de la chimenea mientras bebían.

Pero el susurro de Hermione parecía ir aumentado de volumen y Harry expresó su preocupación en voz alta: ─ No debería tomar tanto. ─

─ Conozco encantamientos que eliminan la resaca. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Olvídate de responsabilidades y preocupaciones, siquiera por una vez. Te lo mereces, estuviste a punto de morir anoche. ─ volvió a chocar los vasos. ─ ¡Por la vida! ─ brindó. Y ambos bebieron otro trago.

─ Si estoy aquí es sólo gracias a ti. ─ dijo Harry, la lengua se le trababa un poco. ─ ¡Me salvaste la vida, Draco! ─

─ Fue un placer salvarte ─ replicó Draco arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Harry eructó y se deshizo en risas cuando le salió un chorro de llamas por la boca como si fuera un dragón.

─ Mejor afuera que adentro. ─ dijo Draco entre risas. Y volvió a llenar los vasos.

oOoOoOo

Harry nunca antes se había emborrachado. No estaba seguro de cuánto había tomado porque había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Draco le había vuelto a llenar el vaso. El susurro de advertencia de Hermione se había desvanecido por completo y Harry sólo era consciente de lo contento que estaba, ahí en la cama recostado con Draco, iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea. Se sentía lánguido y flojo, cualquier tontería lo hacía reír histéricamente y estaba convencido de que Draco era el mejor amigo que jamás había tenido.

─ No vayas a pensar que realmente te ODIABA todos estos años, Draco. Hiciste que mi vida fuera muy interesante. ─ dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras y riendo. Trató de chocar vasos con Draco pero erró por completo y luego volvió a llevárselo a los labios con mano temblorosa y se bebió otro sorbo cálido y delicioso. Decidió que le encantaba el whisky de fuego.

─ Yo tampoco te odiaba. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Al menos, no la MAYOR parte del tiempo. Es extraño pensar que soy una especie de esclavo o de sirviente ahora, debido al Voto. ─

─ Eres mi AMIGO, Draco. ─ dijo Harry con media lengua. ─ ¡Te ORDENO que seas mi amigo! No necesitamos un… estúpido Voto. ─

Draco sonrió y volvió a llenarle el vaso. Harry se había quedado mirándolo con curiosidad.

─ ¿De qué está hecha tu varita? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ De espino y pelo de cola de unicornio. ─ Draco no parecía ebrio en absoluto, pero Harry aparentaba no tener intención de que eso le importara. Recordó sus clases de Herbología.

─ ¿Espino? ¡Pero ése es el árbol del amor!

Draco pareció ponerse a la defensiva. ─ Sí, el espino es el árbol del amor, del matrimonio y de la belleza. ─ dijo. ─ También de la protección contra la energía negativa y sirve para neutralizarla. Supongo que sabes que es uno de los árboles más poderosos de entre los que sirven para hacer varitas. Pero también se lo considera de mala suerte, por las espinas.

─ ¿Así que tu varita significa que tú eres cariñoso, quisquilloso, bello, protector y destructor de cosas malignas? ¿Y pensaste que podías llegar a ser un mortífago con una varita como ésa?

─ Debe ser ahí donde entró a jugar el factor de la mala suerte. ─ dijo Draco. ─ ¿Así que yo soy bello? ─

Harry sintió que se ponía colorado. ─ Éste… hablábamos de tu varita. ─

Pero Draco no parecía convencido. ─ Huelen un corcho y la verdad aflora. ─ dijo con la mueca de la comisura.

─ ¡Yo no estoy borracho, Draco! ─ insistió Harry malpronunciando las palabras. Eructó llamas de nuevo y se descontroló en risitas.

Draco le volvió a llenar el vaso. ─ Por supuesto que no estás borracho. Sólo estás achispado. ¿Y de qué está hecha TU varita? ─

Harry miró su varita y la sacudió hasta salieron chispas. ─ Es de acebo y pluma de fénix. ─ dijo Harry, pero el whisky de fuego lo urgió a continuar. ─ Ésta es en verdad una varita muy especial, Draco. El fénix que proporcionó la pluma se llama Fawkes y pertenecía a Albus Dumbledore. Fawkes también proporcionó la pluma que es el núcleo de la varita de Voldemort. Nuestras varitas son hermanas y no pueden luchar una contra la otra. Cuando tratamos, mi varita hace que la de él regurgite todos los hechizos que usó, empezando del último y para atrás. ─ Una parte sobria del cerebro de Harry le mandó una advertencia de alarma a las otras partes y Harry miró a Draco con ojos de horror. ─ ¡No debería haberte contado todo esto!

Draco lo miraba muy serio y parecía más maduro de lo habitual, y muy poco afectado por el licor, de esto último Harry estaba más convencido que antes. ─ Tienes razón, no deberías haberme contado eso, Harry. No me cuentes nada que yo no necesite saber. No es seguro. ─

Harry miró a Draco y sintió una ebria oleada de afecto. Le envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros. ─ Siempre te ocupas de mí ─ le dijo arrastrando las palabras dándole un suave apretón, pero lo soltó rápido cuando vio que los ojos grises se habían cerrado.

─ Tú necesitas alguien que se ocupe de ti, Harry. ─ dijo Draco, le entregó su vaso y se deslizó por la cama hasta los pies de Harry. Cruzó sus largas piernas desnudas, tomó el pie derecho entre sus manos y comenzó a masajeárselo.

Harry lo observaba fascinado. Las manos de Draco eran cálidas y sabían exactamente dónde tocarlo. El Slytherin tenía la cabeza gacha, el pelo platinado le caía por delate del rostro. Sus pálidas manos blancas iban trabajando desde los dedos y hacia el empeine.

─ Nunca antes un chico me había hecho masajes. Aunque tú eres, sin dudas, un chico muy lindo. ─ Harry se escuchó decir y luego se quedó helado por lo que había dicho. Suponía que Draco saltaría sobre él por esta afirmación con una retahíla de comentarios burlones. Pero Draco se limitó a mirarlo brevemente a través de sus cabellos y sonrió. Luego volvió a bajar la vista. Sus manos trabajaban ahora con el músculo de la parte posterior de la pantorrilla y levantaba la pernera del pantalón piyama.

Harry sintió un sobresalto y trató de detenerlo, pero el whisky de fuego había adormecido sus reflejos. La vergonzosa y protuberante rodilla de Harry quedó expuesta en toda su gloria. Draco se detuvo, miró con atención y se echó a reír. ─ ¿Y a esto como lo llamas, Harry? ─ preguntó alzando el rostro con una sonrisa insolente.

─ Mi rodilla. ─ dijo Harry con amargura. Draco encontraba infaliblemente el punto vulnerable y allí clavaba el aguijón.

─ ¿A esto lo llamas rodilla? Parece una coliflor. ─ Draco alzó la comisura. Harry trato de encoger la pierna, pero Draco se la retuvo y extendió sus manos tibias sobre la rodilla, masajeándola con delicadeza.

Era tan agradable. Ya no quería encoger la pierna. Se apoyó hacia atrás contra la almohada y bebió otro sorbo de whisky. Y esperaba no estar haciendo pucheros con la boca.

─ ¿Cuántas personas han visto tus huesudas rodillas hasta ahora? ¿O es que acaso yo soy uno de los muy pocos privilegiados, Elegido? ─ apuntó Draco tiernamente burlón, sus ojos grises parpadeando tras la cortina de pelo platinado.

Aun ebrio, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco no hablaba sólo de rodillas. Se ruborizó. ─ Eso es privado, Draco, y no me llames Elegido. Me hace sonar como el héroe de una estúpida película muggle de kung-fu. ─ dijo Harry, acordándose de una película que Dudley solía ver una y otra vez.

─ No tomé Estudios sobre los Muggles, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando. ─ dijo Draco. Bajó la pernera del piyama de Harry y le volvió a llenar el vaso. Luego pasó a masajear el otro pie.

─ No tiene importancia. ─ murmuró Harry arrastrando las palabras. Yacía recostado con el vaso sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados, deleitándose bajo las caricias de las manos de Draco. En la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados se escuchó la risa de Draco.

─ Todavía estoy esperando, Harry. ¿Cuántos han visto tus rodillas huesudas? ─ Draco reía con malicia, y agregó: ─ ¿Y el resto de tu cuerpo? ─

Harry no se molestó en abrir los ojos, no fuera que Draco leyera la verdad en ellos. ─ ¡Montones! ─ mintió intrépidamente.

─ Cuéntame. ─

─ Preferiría que tú me cuentes sobre tu vida sexual primero. ─

Si Harry esperaba ponerlo incómodo, se decepcionó. La sonrisa del Slytherin era evidente por el tono de su voz.

─ ¿Tú quieres saber sobre MI vida sexual?, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes?, esto va a ser largo.

─ Pero me hagas reír. Habrás tenido como UNA cita en toda tu vida. ─ señaló Harry y abrió los ojos.

Draco estalló en risas. ─ ¿Pero de dónde sacas esa idea? ─

─ Fuiste al baile de Navidad con Pansy Parkinson. Fue la única vez que te vi saliendo con alguien. ─ dijo Harry a la defensiva. Y tomó otro sorbo de whisky.

─ ¡He aquí a quien me estuvo acosando! ─ rió Draco. ─ Supones que hubiera ido haciendo alardes delante de ti. Pues no. He hecho mucho de lo tú no te has enterado. ─

─ ¡Patrañas! ¡Puro verso! ─ gritó Harry con una sonrisa. Los dedos de Draco acariciaban tiernamente su empeine.

─ Sí que es buena esa. Tú eres quien se pasó toda la vida cumpliendo penitencias o en la biblioteca con Hermione Granger. ─ dijo Draco y Harry frunció el ceño. ─ Yo, en cambio, tenía todas las noches libres. ¡Pura FIESTA! ¡Pura joda! ─ exclamó Draco estirando un puño en alto y sacudiéndolo en gesto triunfal.

─ Está bien… está bien. ¿Con quiénes te acostaste, entonces? ─ dijo Harry sin poder contener la curiosidad, pero por otro lado con todas las ganas de borrarle de la cara esa expresión de suficiencia.

Draco lo miró fijo unos instantes. ─ Típico de ti, grosero, a lo bruto y sin nada de tacto. Pero te lo contaré con una condición. ─

─ ¿Qué condición? ─

Draco se enderezó sentado sobre la cama, con una sonrisa maligna. ─ Con la condición de que tú me cuentes sobre TU vida sexual,… si es que hay algo para contar. ─ concluyó burlón.

─ ¡He tenido TANTA vida sexual! ─ protestó Harry, pensaba en los franeleos con tantos besos y metidas de mano con Cho y con Ginny. ─ ¡De acuerdo, te contaré si tú me cuentas primero la tuya!

─ ¡Trato hecho! ─ enfatizó Draco. Y miró desafiante a Harry. ─ Pero los besuqueos y los franeleos no cuentan, tienen que ser culeadas con todas la letras. ─ Harry nunca antes había visto a Draco tan ufano consigo mismo. ─ Bien veamos… ¿con quiénes me he encamado…? ─ y Draco empezó a contar con los dedos… y a Harry le entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de pegarle. ─ Primero… Pansy Parkinson. ─ dijo.

─ ¿Esa chica de Slytherin que parece un caniche? ─ comentó Harry desdeñoso.

Draco se incorporó sentado sobre la cama y lo miró furioso. ─ ¡¿Y tú me llamas a MÍ hijo de puta! Deberías oírte las cosas que dices a veces. ─

─ Me juego a que te la cepillaste estilo perrito. ─

─ ¡En los próximos segundos vas a recibir un almohadazo, POTTER!

─ ¡Que ni se te ocurra!, se me podría derramar el whisky. ─ dijo Harry con más voz de borracho que nunca.

Draco revoleó los ojos. ─ Pansy no es un perrito faldero… ¡repítelo, Potter! ─

─ ¡Está bien!... ¡está bien! ─ se rindió Harry, y sintiéndolo a Draco masajeándole la pantorrilla casi que ronroneó.

─ Pansy es una chica muy agradable… demasiado agradable para mí. BUAJAJAJA. ─ Draco soltó una larga risa teatral.

─ Acábala de una vez, Draco. Bien… entonces Pansy Parkinson… ¿Quién más? ─

─ Millicent Bullstrode. ─

─ ¡¿Millicent Bullstrode! ─ gritó Harry horrorizado. Instintivamente cruzó las piernas y empezó a simular arcadas. ─ ¡Hay gustos que merecen palos! ¡No me digas nada…! ¿después te volteaste a Crabbe y Goyle? ─

Draco rió hasta el paroxismo pero no salió a defender a Millicent, y ya más calmado prosiguió: ─ Bueno así es… supongo que me habrá puesto una poción de amor. Sólo pasé una noche con ella y cuando me desperté no me alcanzaban las piernas para escapar de allí. El gato de ella me rasguñó en… en un lugar muy sensible... ─ Draco se interrumpió porque Harry estaba aullando descompuesto de risa y se había volcado todo el whisky sobre el pecho. Y como buen borracho empezó a pasarse los dedos llevándoselos luego a los labios en el afán de no desperdiciar nada.

Draco le volvió a llenar el vaso y esperó a que se calmara. ─ Date vuelta, ponte boca abajo. Te voy a hacer la espalda. ─ dijo. Harry dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de luz y obedeció. Sintió las manos de Draco posarse sobre sus hombros desnudos.

─ ¡Mmmh…! ¿quién más, entonces? ─ preguntó Harry. Las manos de Draco iban abriéndose camino hacia abajo por su espalda.

─ Oh, montones. ─ Harry oyó el tono superior y displicente de Draco. ─ Mary Prewett, Tina Nott, Druella Rosier y Luna LeStrange. ─

─ No conozco a esas chicas. ─ dijo Harry con suspicacia, su voz salía más o menos amortiguada por la almohada y por el alcohol.

─ Ya no están en la escuela.

─ Muy conveniente. ¿Entonces cómo fue que las conociste (si es que existen), si ya no van a la escuela.

─ Los padres de ellas se pusieron en contacto con los míos y arreglaron los… encuentros. ─ dijo Draco, Harry estaba boca abajo pero podía "oír" la comisura ligeramente levantada de Draco. ─ Eran todas chicas de sangre pura evaluando prospectos matrimoniales. ─ Harry escuchó a Draco fingiendo ruidos de arcadas y riendo. ─ Mis padres querían que las conociera, y así lo hice, ¡aunque no quizá en la forma que mi madre tenía en mente!

─ No te creo, Draco. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Si no me crees, entonces mírame a los ojos ─ dijo Draco.

Harry volvió la cabeza. ─ ¿Qué? ¿quieres decir Legilimancia? ¿estás seguro de que puedes confiar en mí después de lo que pasó… antes? ─

Hubo una pausa larga. ─ Confiar en ti no es una opción para mí, es una imposición. Pero te puedes "ganar" mi confianza usando Legilimancia con cosas que no son realmente importantes. Legilimancia de mis escarceos amorosos. ─

─ ¿Legilimancia de escarceos amorosos? ─ Harry no entendía nada.

Draco lo miró con cierta aprehensión pero divertido. ─ Me lo acabo de inventar. ─ dijo. ─ ¡Dale, Harry! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Hazlo de una buena vez! ─

Harry respiró hondo, alzó su varita, miró a Draco a los ojos y dijo ¡_Legilimens_! La habitación se desvaneció.

Pansy Parkinson tenía la blusa desabotonada y abrazaba a Draco apasionadamente en la Torre de Astronomía… El gato de Millicent, un engendro negro, artero y malevolente arañaba una tetilla de Draco con sus uñas filosas como navajas…

─ ¡Ay! ─ gimió Harry con compasión.

Tras la memoria de Millicent Bullstrode vinieron cuatro memorias en rápida sucesión. Harry no reconoció a ninguna de las chicas pero era innegable que Draco les estaba dando una franela de órdago. Luego, mucho más profundo en la mente de Draco, Harry vio algo más… algo bastante extraño. Una habitación con paredes cubiertas de tapices, una cama inmensa con dosel, los cortinados de la cama corridos, toda la escena estaba envuelta en bruma. Había un clima de deseo salvaje y de ansia desesperada estrechamente relacionado con la memoria, Harry sintió una inmensa curiosidad y gran deseo de saber más. Pero su autocontrol fue más fuerte que la última vez. Hizo a un lado la memoria y salió de la mente de Draco.

─ ¡Que gato más perverso! ─ dijo Harry, pero no mencionó el cuarto neblinoso.

Draco asintió y se notaba que sentía aliviado de que la incursión hubiera concluido.

Pero el interrogatorio de Draco no había concluido. Repasando esas memorias que acababa de ver, Harry encontró un factor común. ─ A todas esas chicas les diste a beber whisky de fuego y un masaje en la espalda, igual que el que me estás dando a mí. ─ dijo Harry suspicaz.

Draco murmuró algo ininteligible y se ruborizó.

Entonces Harry se echó a reír. ─ Pero yo soy varón, así que no veo por qué tendría que preocuparme. ─ Harry no entendió por qué Draco se había tapado de pronto la boca con una mano. ─ Bueno, recapitulando, serían entonces seis chicas hasta ahora. ¿Quién más? ─

Draco se sacó la mano de la boca y le dirigió a Harry una mirada solapada, atento a la reacción ─ Blaise Zabini. ─ dijo por fin.

─ ¡BLAISE ZABINI! ─ Harry estaba estupefacto. ─ ¿Quieres decir ese Slytherin de tu año? ─

─ ¿Quién otro? ─

─ Pero… ¡es un VARÓN! ─ Harry estaba escandalizado. Agarró su vaso y se escurrió hasta la otra punta de la cama, lo más alejado posible de Draco.

─ Muy sagaz de tu parte. ─ dijo Draco secamente, con un tono parecido al que a veces usaba Hermione.

─ ¿Has tenido sexo con chicos? ─ preguntó Harry incrédulo.

─ No, nos buscábamos un cuarto privado para practicar Quidditch. ─ dijo Draco desdeñoso. ─ POR SUPUESTO que he tenido sexo con chicos. ─

─ Pe…pero eso… ─ tartamudeó Harry.

─ Draco revoleó los ojos impaciente. ─ Me había olvidado que andas siempre con Ron Weasley. Si no contamos a Hermione, la experiencia que él ha tenido debe ser igual a la de un chico de doce años. Me juego a que piensa que el sexo es algo asqueroso. ─

─ ¡No hables así de Ron! ─ dijo Harry en tono de advertencia, aunque internamente recordaba que la propia Ginny había dicho exactamente lo mismo de su hermano.

─ Ron es tu mejor amigo. Me juego a que TÚ piensas que el sexo es algo asqueroso. Y ni hablar si es entre hombres. ─ dijo Draco cortante.

─ Bueno, yo creo que… ─ empezó a decir Harry con cierta repulsión.

─ ¡NO LO DIGAS! ─ gritó Draco y su voz sonaba de repente fría e incisiva como el hielo. Harry calló, los ojos grises le perforaban los suyos como hierros candentes. Harry percibió el desafío y respondió con una furibunda mirada.

─ No me digas que el Chico de Oro, el Elegido, el perfecto señor Harry Potter, el chico que me enseñó esta mañana cómo debía pensar y cómo debía comportarme, nos es sino un condenado homofóbico de mierda. ─ dijo Draco con voz suave, pastosa y amedrentadora.

Harry estrujó las mantas con las manos, aunque en su fuero interno lo que hubiera querido era estrujar el cuello de Draco. ─ Yo NO soy homofóbico, Draco. Pero crecí en el mundo muggle. Y allí las cosas son diferentes.

─ Draco no bajó la mirada. ─ ¿Diferentes cómo? ─

Las mejillas de Harry ardían. Harry dijo: ─ Que te digan gay es… un insulto. No puedo imaginarme a ningún chico de la escuela a la que yo iba que de repente diera un paso al frente y admitiera que se acuesta con otros chicos como lo acabas de hacer tú. No, a menos que no le importara que le dieran una paliza. ─ Harry frunció el ceño al recordar: ─ Cuando durante el verano tenía que volver a vivir con mis parientes muggles, solía tener pesadillas sobre el asesinato de Cedric Diggory y mencionaba su nombre en sueños. Mi primo me escuchó y me preguntó si Cedric era mi novio. Eso fue lo peor que podía haber dicho. ─ Los puños de Harry se contrajeron involuntariamente de furia.

Draco no contestó enseguida, observó a Harry con ojos calculadores. ─ Entonces lo que estás diciendo es tú ERES homofóbico. ─ dijo con delicadeza.

Harry miró a Draco fijamente a los ojos, esperaba ver provocación pero sólo vio… comprensión e incluso… ¿ternura? Harry contuvo el aliento. Durante toda su vida había tratado de ser la mejor persona posible y ahora, de repente, esta penosa verdad se le hacía palpable. ─ Sí, Draco, supongo que lo soy. ─ admitió. Era increíble cómo se había dado vuelta la partida sobre el tablero desde esa mañana. Nunca hubiera imaginado que justamente Draco Malfoy, de entre todas las personas, terminaría dándole un sermón sobre moral.

El pensamiento lo hizo reír. ─ Tienes razón, Draco, admito que a este respecto eres tú quien sostiene los altos principios morales. Hoy te has comportado bien con Hermione y Ron, es justo que te retribuya de manera similar dejando de ser homofóbico. ─

Draco le extendió la mano. ─ ¿Sellamos el acuerdo con un apretón? ─

Se estrecharon las manos. Draco se sentó a su lado. Harry lo miró curioso.

─ ¿Eres gay? ─ preguntó Harry suavemente.

Draco se encogió ligeramente de hombros. ─ Vaya uno a saber. Soy joven. Mi padre dice que debo experimentar y descubrir las cosas por mí mismo. ─

Harry rió asombrado. ─ No puedo imaginarme a la mayoría de los padres muggles decir algo por el estilo. ─

─ El pérfido mundo mágico de los de sangre pura que odian a los muggles tiene al menos algunas cosas mejores que el mundo de los muggles. ─ dijo Draco con un guiño.

Harry sacudió la cabeza de asombro y trató de volver a la conversación anterior. ─ Tenemos entonces a Blaise Zabini… ¿quién más? ─

─ Uno de los estudiantes de Durmstrang, también. No me acuerdo de su nombre. Tenía muchas es y oes con onditas o puntitos arriba. ─ Draco sonrió malicioso y se recostó de lado mirando a Harry. ─ Era mayor que yo, me enseñó unas cuantas cosas. ─

─ ¡No me cabe la menor duda! ¿Son esos todos?

Draco volvió a hacer el número de repensar y de contar con los dedos. Harry revoleó los ojos, pero ya no con enfado sino divertido.

─ Esos son todos. ─ dijo Draco

Harry se recostó a un brazo de distancia de Draco. ─ Guau, me dejas admirado. ─ dijo. Y lo decía seriamente. Se quedó mirando fijo al techo muy reconcentrado en sus pensamientos. Tenía la sensación de que Draco lo contemplaba sonriente.

El clima se había vuelto más sosegado. Yacían uno al lado del otro en silencio, pero como acompañándose. Harry tomó un sorbo de whisky de fuego. Pensaba sobre la vida… y Draco. Una cierta sensación extraña y cosquillante había ido creciendo dentro de él a lo largo del día… ¿o es que acaso siempre había estado allí?... y estaba tratando de analizarla. ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos respecto de su nuevo amigo? Sentía que los ojos grises lo observaban y eso lo ponía inquieto.

─ Harry, estoy esperando. ─ dijo Draco con una voz suave y pastosa que produjo una extraña sensación en el estómago de Harry. Draco se le puso más cerca.

─ ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? ─ dijo Harry vacilante.

─ Es tu turno, Harry ─ su voz era un ronroneo.

─ ¿Mi turno para qué? ─ El primer pensamiento que se le había cruzado es que era su turno para cogérselo. Y eso lo había puesto muy tenso.

Draco dio un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y se sentó con gran donaire. ─ Tu turno para contarme sobre tu vida sexual, Harry ─ dijo marcando cada una de las sílabas con displicencia, pero sus ojos brillaban pícaros. ─ ¿Qué pensaste que te estaba pidiendo? ─

Harry se ruborizó. ─ Ah, eso. ─ dijo, no estaba seguro si sentía decepcionado.

─ Entonces escuchemos todo sobre ella… la ardiente vida sexual del famoso Harry Potter. ─ dijo Draco entusiasta e insidioso al mismo tiempo. Cruzó las piernas y se ubicó con los codos descansando sobre las rodillas y la barbilla apoyada en las manos, miraba fijo a Harry con la actitud de un oyente impaciente. ─ Vi a todas esas chicas persiguiéndote por todo Hogwarts durante todo el sexto año, eres un afortunado hijo de puta. ─ ¡Me juego a que te las cogiste a todas y cada una de ellas! ─

El comentario lo tomó desprevenido. ─ No. ─ era el whisky el que se había apresurado a hablar, debería aprender a callarme la boca, pensó. Deseaba no haber tomado tanto y decidió que no tomaría más. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de luz.

Draco abrió bien los ojos. ─ Me estás tomando el pelo. Rogaban para que se la dieras. ─ agregó incrédulo.

Era un cierto alivio para su orgullo que la actitud de Draco fuera más de asombro que de desprecio. ─ Eran tontas, con sus risitas estúpidas constantes, no me gustaba ninguna de ellas. ─ dijo.

Draco seguía pasmado. ─ No es imprescindible que te gusten para encamarte. ─

─ Para mí sí. ─ dijo Harry con determinación.

Draco sacudió la cabeza de asombro y frustración. ─ La fama esta totalmente desperdiciada en ti, Harry. Cualquier otro chico hubiera estado cogiendo como… ─

Harry se sentó de repente. ─ El padrillo que sirve a todas yeguas. Ya sé. Mira, Draco, detestaba la forma en que esas chicas me perseguían. Dondequiera que fuera estaba rodeado de risitas, no me las podía sacar de encima. ─

─ Pobre Potter. ─ dijo Draco pero sin un ápice de compasión en la voz.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Draco no comprendía lo molesto, lo persistente, lo carente de todo atractivo que era tener encima a esas chicas constantemente. ─ Trataban de ponerme pociones de amor en la comida. ─ dijo Harry enojado. ─ Ron tomó una por error. Tuve que llevárselo a Slughorn para que le diera un antídoto. ─ frunció el ceño, un mal recuerdo se había asomado. ─ Esa fue la vez que tomó el licor envenenado que tú tenías reservado para Dumbledore. ─ le clavó una mirada furiosa a Draco.

Draco pareció alarmarse. ─ Humm… sí… perdón. ─ desvió el tema inmediatamente. ─ Pero con tantas chicas y pociones de amor, así y todo no te encamaste con ninguna. ─ Una chispa esperanzada le cruzó los ojos. ─ ¿Cómo se entiende eso? ¿Acaso no te gustan las chicas?

La cara de Harry se puso color ladrillo del enojo. ─ Sí que me gustan las chicas, Draco. No trates de insinuar lo contrario o yo… ─

─ Homofóbico. ─ dijo Draco, con ojos fríos y enfadados. Harry calló.

Tras una pausa. Harry dijo: ─ Perdón. ─

Draco asintió y no dijo nada más al respecto. ─ Entonces, ─ continuó. ─ no te acostaste con ninguna de tus fans. Pero tuviste novias, Harry. ¿Hasta dónde llegaron? ─ preguntó ávido y libidinoso.

─ Besos y caricias ─ dijo Harry, la conversación había dejado de gustarle.

─ Obvio. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Y… ─ dejó el pie para que Harry completara.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada.

La expresión de Draco fue pasando de la confusión, al asombro y finalmente al triunfo. ─ Eres VIRGEN. ─ exclamó.

Harry deseaba fervientemente que esta conversación nunca hubiera empezado. Frunció el ceño y cuando Draco soltó un chillido estuvo a punto de hundirle la cara de un golpe. ─ ¡ERES VIRGEN! ─ chilló Draco al borde de un ataque de risa. ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿No era que te gustaba Ginny Weasley? ─

─ ¡Claro que me gustaba! Pero nunca podíamos estar solos y yo siempre estaba cumpliendo penitencias y nunca llegamos más allá de… ─ dejó la idea inconclusa al ver la expresión burlona y divertida de Draco.

─ Durante un tiempo estuviste saliendo con Cho, ¿ahí qué fue lo que pasó? ─ dijo Draco y agregó con una sonrisa maligna: ─ ¿o qué fue lo que NO pasó? ─

─ No es asunto tuyo, Draco. ─ dijo Harry bruscamente. ─ No quiero hablar de esto. Es una falta de respeto para las chicas. ─

─ Harry Potter, el caballero virgen. ─

─ ¡CÁLLATE! ─ Harry cerró los puños contra las mantas e imáginose nuevamente ahorcándolo.

Draco rodaba por la cama, abrazado a la almohada y riéndose como una hiena.

─ Mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo, MALFOY. ─ gritó Harry perdiendo el control.

Si Draco había notado el uso del apellido, no dio ninguna indicación al respecto. Se arrastraba por la cama histérico de risa. ─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no es asunto mío? Tú no tienes ningún asunto Potter. ─

─ ¡Malfoy, cállate! ─

─ ¡Harry Potter nunca se encamó! ─ canturreó Draco como en un sonsonete.

─ ¡Malfoy, te lo advierto! ─ la alegría de la borrachera había pasado a ser furia de la borrachera.

Pero Draco no se intimidó para nada. Con total descaro, se paró en la cama y retomó el canturreo del sonsonete complementándolo con una danza. ¡El Elegido es VIRGEN! ¡El Elegido es VIRGEN! ¡El Elegido es VIRGEN!

─ ¡Llegaste al colmo Malfoy, ya me cansaste! ─ rugió Harry. Se le tiró encima y forcejeó con él hasta inmovilizarlo presionándole los hombros contra la cama debajo de sí. Draco reía histéricamente pero logró zafarse y luchando lo hizo rodar y ahora él había quedado arriba aprisionando a Harry contra la cama. Con un estallido de furia y tras otro rodar, Harry recuperó la posición dominante. Luego de unos minutos más de lucha ambos estaban jadeantes, con los cabellos y las ropas desordenados. Harry lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Finalmente terminó nuevamente con todo el largo de su cuerpo encima de Draco, y el rubio dejó de resistir.

Draco yacía allí, mirándolo a los ojos y su aliento cálido, con rastros de whisky de fuego, le hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Era… agradable. Sus bocas casi se tocaban y Harry pudo sentir la erección de Draco junto a su muslo. Quiere besarme, pensó Harry. Pero Draco no hizo ningún movimiento. Y tras unos largos instantes Harry pareció acordarse de que Draco era un chico. Él no quería que lo besara un chico, ¿o sí? Harry rodó liberando a Draco y se desplazó hasta un extremo de la cama, encogió las piernas y las abrazó contra el pecho, y el monstruo que allí habitaba empezó a aullar de decepción. Harry trató de ignorarlo.

Si Draco se sentía decepcionado, no lo dejó relucir. Se desplazó con garbo a su lado de la cama, su erección más evidente que nunca.

Erección a la que Harry no podía sacarle los ojos de encima y eso lo asustaba. ─ Yo te gusto, Draco ─

─ Te detesto, Potter. Te he detestado desde el primer día cuando no quisiste ser mi amigo. ─ Pero sonreía, y su voz era divertida y algo ronca. Harry se estremeció con el sonido.

─ Quiero decir que yo realmente te gusto. Sentí tu… recién. ─ barbotó Harry señalando con la mano hacia la ingle de Draco. Y luego recogió la mano y se ruborizó.

Draco miró hacia abajo hacia su entrepierna e hizo un gracioso gesto de sorpresa, fingió tener que mirar nuevamente como para convencerse del notorio abultamiento de sus calzoncillos boxer. ─ Bueno, esta vez no puedo negarlo. Parece que tú si me gustas. ─ dijo riendo satisfecho. Luego se puso serio. Sus hipnotizantes ojos grises encontraron a los de Harry. Con una cadencia despreocupada y sensual que a Harry lo hizo temblar, dijo: ─ Creo que la palabra que corresponde no es "gustar", Potter. Es "desear". Como en: "Yo te deseo". ─

Harry abrazó aun con más fuerza las piernas contra el pecho.

Frustrado, Draco continuó: ─ Harry, no es nada del otro mundo. Es habitual, los chicos juguetean con sus amigos todo el tiempo. ─

─ No quiero… Yo no soy así. ─ dijo Harry, haciéndose aun más un ovillo. Detestaba a Draco porque estaba sobrio y no tenía inconvenientes en hilvanar las oraciones y se detestaba a sí mismo porque había bebido tanto.

─ Va a ser divertido, te lo aseguro. ─ dijo Draco suavemente. Una lenta e intencionada sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. ─ Que no eres así, dijiste. Creo que eso no es sino negación. ¿Por qué no extiendes las piernas, Harry? Tengo la impresión de que tratas de ocultar algo. ─

─ ¡No! ─ ladró Harry, se puso furiosamente colorado y se apretó aun más. El alcohol le estaba produciendo mareos.

Los hipnotizantes ojos grises se tornaron fríos. ─ Me prometiste que dejarías de ser homofóbico. ─

Harry miró fijo a Draco, tragó saliva y lentamente desplegó las piernas, quedó extendido sobre la cama con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Lo miraba con enojo y desafiándolo a que hiciera algún comentario desdeñoso sobre cierta parte de su anatomía que se advertía muy juguetona y llena de energía.

Pero Draco no parecía capaz de comentarios desdeñosos en ese momento. Parecía haber perdido el habla. En silencio se bebía a Harry con los ojos que, para desconcierto de Harry, lagrimeaban.

Finalmente se sobrepuso y habló: ─ Harry Potter eres BELLÍSIMO.

Harry le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Fue suficiente, el Slytherin estiró la mano y sorteó la distancia que los separaba. Draco le acarició la mejilla, luego el cuello y luego el pecho.

Harry conocía bien el juego de besos y caricias, pero para él siempre había sido algo mecánico. Ciertamente era algo agradable, al menos eso era lo que decían todos. Pero la idea de asociarlo con deseo incontrolable se le antojaba ridícula. El besuqueo era mojado. Eso era lo más que uno podía decir. Besarse con Ginny era agradable; era una buena amiga y entre ellos, Harry tenía que admitirlo, había cierta chispa, pero casi nunca podían estar juntos solos. Esto era diferente. La caricia de Draco era liviana como una pluma y sin embargo el cuerpo de Harry ardía y un cosquilleo lo recorría entero. Le ponía la piel de gallina y le arrancaba exclamaciones. Draco se mantenía alejado observando ávidamente la reacción de Harry. Su mano recorría el pecho de Harry y bajaba hasta su abdomen y luego volvía a subir provocadora. Siempre liviana. Harry arqueó su cuerpo y lo presionó contra el tacto de Draco.

Fue como si Draco hubiera estado esperando esa señal. Se recostó junto a Harry pero no lo besó. Harry se encontró deseando desesperadamente que lo hiciera.

─ Te gusta. ─ aseveró Draco. Su mano recorría la mejilla y luego el cuello.

─ Sí ─ la voz de Harry temblaba.

─ Me deseas ─ los ojos de Draco ardían y Harry temblaba.

─ Yo… ─ el monstruo en el pecho rugía de tal forma que le impedía hablar.

─ **¿Tienes miedo, Potter?** dijo Draco con voz sedosa y provocadora. Miraba a Harry a los ojos y le envolvía la mejilla con la mano. Su cara muy próxima y su aliento cálido.

Harry recordó el duelo de tantos años atrás y sonrió. Si Draco no se atrevía a besarlo, había llegado la hora de que Harry tomara el asunto en sus manos. ─ **Qué más quisieras.** ─ dijo. Atrajo a Draco hacia sí y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca.


	17. Primeras veces

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 17: Primeras veces**

**(¡Culeada!) **

El whisky de fuego corría por las venas de Harry pero ésa no era la causa del mareo. Jamás había deseado a nadie en la vida tanto como deseaba a Draco. Deslizar sus manos por entre el suave y sedoso cabello y besar esos labios ardientes, dulces y resbaladizos no era suficiente. Con un ansia que nunca antes había sentido, Harry hizo rodar el cuerpo de Draco hasta colocarlo encima de sí y su deleite se multiplicó por el peso y el calor de ese cuerpo que se adhería y se amoldaba al suyo. Cuando giró la cabeza para delinear con besos la mandíbula de Draco oyó el reír complacido del Slytherin, una risa que se asemejaba más a un gemido.

─ Estás tan desesperado por mí, Harry. ¡Me encanta! ─

Harry frunció el ceño. Despegó los labios del rostro de Draco y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre la almohada, contempló las mejillas sonrosadas de Draco y sus ojos nublados por el deseo.Tú siempre la sigues, ¿verdad? ─

Draco rió de nuevo. ─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─ susurró con voz ronca, e inclinó la cabeza hasta la garganta de Harry y le fue estampando besos húmedos, ardientes y ávidos a lo largo de la línea del cuello.

─ Contigo… todo es un… duelo. Siempre tienes que ser… ¡ahh!... mi rival… ─ Harry dejó escapar una exclamación contenida, elevó la barbilla y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir el calor de cada beso irradiándose hasta su entrepierna. Draco soltó una nueva risa y Harry se dio cuenta de que este asalto de besos y caricias no era sino una variante más de sus habituales enfrentamientos físicos o verbales, batallas de destreza física en el campo de Quidditch, batallas de agudezas y de réplicas ingeniosas en los corredores de Hogwarts. Pero ninguna de esas batallas previas había sido tan placentera como esta contienda en la cama.

─ Contigo siempre es una lucha, Harry. Cualquier cosa que yo haga, tú siempre das el contragolpe. Me fascina el hecho de que no puedas ignorarme. Además, me gustan las competencias que puedo ganar, y en ésta tengo mucha ventaja. ─ dijo Draco entre beso y beso.

Harry abrió los ojos. Había una salvaje expresión de triunfo en la cara de Draco. ─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ─ preguntó Harry hablando muy lentamente. Draco no contestó enseguida, se demoró lamiéndole el cuello y Harry no pudo contenerse. Gimió.

Draco alzó la cabeza. ─ El semental de Slytherin contra el Gryffindor virgen. ─ dijo con un tono que apenas tenía un dejo de altanería. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían negros y una sonrisa salvaje y sensual dibujada en la cara. ─ ¡Te voy a coger hasta que pierdas el sentido, Harry! Te haré acabar gritando mi nombre. ─ Harry sintió una mezcla de placer y de suplicio cuando Draco descaradamente fue deslizando la mano por el pecho, por encima de una tetilla, y luego hacia bien abajo hasta alcanzar la tirante entrepierna, que estaba cubierta sólo por el delgado pantalón piyama. Draco le aferró los genitales y les dio un brutal apretón.

El violento ataque lo hizo ver las estrellas y le arrancó un grito, sus caderas corcovearon. ─ ¡Detente! ─ exclamó, apartándose como si se hubiera quemado. Pero la mano lo siguió y empezó a frotarle la erección a través del género del piyama. Nadie antes lo había tocado allí. No podía controlar los quejidos que escapaban de su boca.

─ ¿Qué…? ─ dijo Draco con una risita. Su mano continuaba inexorable frotando la entrepierna de Harry y la expresión de su cara era diabólica. ─ ¿Voy demasiado rápido para ti? ¿Acaso Prodigioso Potter quería esperar hasta después de casado para que alguien le agarrara la pija? ─

Con un rugido de furia, Harry le apartó la mano y lo puso de espaldas contra la cama. Le agarró la cara con las dos manos y lo besó con ferocidad invadiéndole violentamente la boca con la lengua. Draco abrió la boca grande. Harry degustó la dulzura de esa otra lengua melosa y hábil que trataba de oponerle resistencia.

El universo de Harry se contrajo, Draco era lo único que seguía existiendo. Podía sentir las manos de Draco por todo su cuerpo, hundiéndose entre sus cabellos, deslizándose por la lustrosa y sudorosa piel de su espalda. Las pelvis estaban ancladas una a la otra.

Harry lanzó una exclamación cuando las manos de Draco se colaron por debajo del piyama y le acariciaron la piel desnuda del trasero.

De repente, Draco lo hizo rodar y se le puso a horcajadas sobre las caderas, sin dejar de presionar las pelvis. Se inclinó sobre Harry y le posó ambas manos sobre el pecho. Había una mirada ávida en la cara de Draco que Harry nunca le había visto antes, aterradora y excitante a la vez. Las yemas de los pulgares de Draco le acariciaban y le mortificaban las tetillas y Harry arqueó el tronco. Draco bajó aun más la cabeza y le besó un hombro y al tiempo que le acariciaba los flancos, fue trazando una trayectoria de besos y lamidas hasta una de las tetillas, trabajó sobre el botón rosado con los labios, con la lengua y con los dientes y luego se prodigó igualmente con la otra tetilla. Harry emitía todo tipo de sonidos, pero a esta altura ya no le importaba, gemía y se retorcía bajo las atenciones de Draco.

Entonces Harry gritó el nombre de Draco…

─ ¡Eso es, Harry, así quiero oírte! ─ Draco alzó la comisura triunfante y levantó la vista. Harry quiso reflejar enfado pero Draco, sin romper el contacto visual, le chupó la tetilla como una ventosa y luego hizo remolinos con la lengua lamiendo los minúsculos montículos de la areola.

─ ¡Draco! ─ gritó Harry sin poder contenerse. Sus dedos hendían el cabello rubio platino de su amante.

Draco insistió con una amplia lamida de la tetilla. ─ ¡Eso es, reconócelo mi buen Gryffindor, no lo reprimas, déjalo salir! ─

Había sido demasiado para el orgullo Gryffindor. ─ ¡Ahora verás! ─ gimió Harry. Se levantó y empezó a abrirle la chaqueta del piyama con violencia haciéndole saltar los botones, que fueron a para a algún rincón oscuro del cuarto.

─ Harry, contrólate, estás arruinando tu único piyama. ─ advirtió Draco con tono que quería ser razonable. Demasiado razonable para Harry que quería enloquecerlo de sensaciones como Draco había hecho con él segundos antes. Harry trataba de arrancarle la chaqueta pero Draco se resistía, parecía muy renuente, aunque Harry ya lo había visto con el torso desnudo ese mismo día. Harry ganó finalmente la puja y arrojó lejos la prenda, a esta altura bastante rasgada. Victorioso, se tomó unos instantes para regalarse los ojos contemplando el magnífico cuerpo de Draco.

Fue entonces que la vio y se detuvo de golpe. La Marca Oscura, un tatuaje pálidamente morado de una calavera humana con una serpiente deslizándosele por entre las huesudas mandíbulas, estampada en el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco. Harry sintió un escalofrío.

Draco hizo un visaje, humillado. ─ Está apareciendo de nuevo. Yo no quería que la vieras. ─ dijo suavemente con la vista gacha.

─ ¿Aparece y desaparece? ─ preguntó Harry mirándola con aterrada fascinación.

─ Sí. La mayor parte del tiempo apenas si se nota. Cuando el Señor Oscuro está planeando algo la piel arde y se pone roja. Cuando nos convoca para que aparicionemos adonde él esté, duele y se pone negra. ─ Draco se estremeció cuando Harry estiró la mano y recorrió con los dedos la abominable marca.

─ Yo sólo siento piel. ─

─ Llega hasta el hueso ─ dijo Draco tembloroso. ─ Mi madre me contó que había un mortífago de apellido Black, que quiso cortársela, iba sacando capa tras capa pero…─

Harry hizo una mueca. ─ No me lo cuentes, no quiero oírlo. ─ Draco calló. La bravuconería insolente de minutos antes había desaparecido, Harry la había disfrutado y ahora la echaba de menos. ─ Sé que tú querías recibir la marca, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Has cambiado. ─

─ ¡Yo NO la quería! ─ interrumpió Draco alzando los ojos, el rostro febril. ─ Fue idea del Señor Oscuro, no mía. Él quería un nuevo mortífago que sustituyera a mi padre y mandó a unos mortífagos a mi casa para que me llevaran ante él. Yo no quería ir, yo no quería la marca. Pero si me hubiera negado, nos habrían matado a mi madre y a mí. ─

Esto no encajaba con lo que Harry daba por sentado. ─ No puedo creer que no la quisieras. Se te veía muy satisfecho de ser un mortífago en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Te JACTABAS incluso de servir a Voldemort y de que él te hubiera confiado una importante tarea. ─

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el nombre y se ruborizó. ─ Yo sabía que tú estabas escuchando, Harry. Yo quería… quería fanfarronear… ─ vaciló cuando vio la cara de Harry que tenía una expresión indignada pero al mismo tiempo algo divertida.

Pero Draco había puesto una cara extremadamente seria. ─ Hubo otra razón, Harry. Esa noche, antes de que me marcara, el Señor Oscuro le… le hizo algo a mi mente. Utilizó una magia que me hizo QUERER la marca… alteró mi mente y cuando terminó yo deseaba la marca de tal forma que le… supliqué que me permitiera servirlo. ─

Harry vio miedo y desamparo en los ojos de Draco, pero aún así sentía que una rabia fría e indignada se apoderaba de él. ─ ¿Le suplicaste a Voldemort? ─ susurró Harry mirándolo como una serpiente miraría a un ratón.

Draco tragó saliva. ─ Sí ya sé, y lo lamento de todo corazón. Pero no tienes idea del poder que posee el Señor Oscuro. Puso una visión en mi mente, algo que me prometió se haría realidad si yo aceptaba servirlo con lealtad. Yo l-le c-creí, Harry. Yo ansiaba tanto que llegara a ser realidad que… que supliqué… ─ Draco parecía muy avergonzado de sí mismo. ─ Era todo mentira. Me di cuenta semanas después. Y me sentí asqueado, traicionado y avergonzado… pero ya era demasiado tarde. No tenía a quién recurrir. No puedes imaginarte lo que se siente cuando el Señor Oscuro manipula tu mente. ─

Harry sabía EXACTAMENTE lo que se sentía. ─ No estés tan seguro de eso, Draco. ─ interrumpió en con voz suave. Se acordó de la visión falsa de Sirius torturado que Voldemort había usado para atraerlo al Ministerio y la horrible consecuencia del engaño, la muerte de Sirius. Harry volvió el rostro, sentía que las lágrimas le afloraban. ¿Cómo podía culpar a Draco cuya insensatez había ocasionado la muerte de su amada madre, cuando la credulidad de Harry en la falsa visión que Voldemort indujera había ocasionado la muerte de su amado padrino?

De pronto una idea lo asaltó visiones, memorias alteradas, bruma… Contuvo las lágrimas y dijo en voz alta: ─ Yo vi un pantallazo de la visión que Voldemort puso en tu mente, ¿no? Esa cama con dosel con los cortinajes corridos. ─ Supo que había acertado porque Draco abrió grandes los ojos y la boca. Harry nunca antes lo había visto tan impresionado.

─ ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? ─

─ Las memorias que han sido manipuladas aparecen brumosas y esa habitación estaba envuelta en neblina. ─

─ ¿Neblina? ─ dijo Draco desconcertado. ─ No había neblina. ─

─ Sí la había. ─ dijo Harry distraído. Se acordó de la memoria de Slughorn sobre Voldemort preguntando por los horcruxes, las parte que Slughorn había alterado estaban envueltas en bruma. Quizá, pensó Harry, una memoria alterada se le aparecía como normal a su dueño. Eso explicaría por qué Slughorn le había dado a Dumbledore una memoria con tantos burdos baches, quizá Slughorn la veía como normal…

Draco interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry: ─ ¿Tú ya habías visto una memoria alterada? ─

─ Sí. ─ contestó Harry pero no entró en detalles.

─ Supongo que ahora querrás ver lo que el Señor Oscuro puso en mi mente. ─ dijo Draco sintiéndose miserable. No se atrevía a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

Harry miró a su amante. La expresión de Draco era triste y desolada. La Marca Oscura seguía en su antebrazo pero eso ya no lo enojaba. De repente Harry quería que volviera el Draco vanidoso, descarado y seductor.

─ No importa Draco, no me interesa ver cómo te engañó. Ya tengo más que suficientes de las mentiras de ese hijo de puta como para que me duren toda la vida. ─ Harry se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso. Draco parecía sorprendido y profundamente agradecido, con igual ternura le devolvió el beso.

─ Ahora veamos, ¿en qué estaba yo? ¡Ah sí!, estaba a punto de voltearte sobre la cama para prestarle buena atención a tu pecho. ─ dijo Harry provocativo.

─ ¿Voltearme sobre la cama? ─ dijo Draco petulante. Harry se alegró, volvía el Draco que él quería. ─ No podrías ni aunque trataras… ¡OH!... ─ Harry lo había empujado sobre la cama. ─ ¡Eso es trampa, Potter! ─ gritó riendo pero su voz se transformó en un gemido de éxtasis cuando Harry le atacó con la boca el ángulo entre el cuello y el hombro. Esto le dio a Harry toda la confianza para proseguir. Harry nunca había besado el pecho desnudo de otra persona, pero con arrojo de Gryffindor, pasó a copiar lo que Draco le había hecho antes y observó con deleite cómo Draco perdía el control por el deseo. La respiración de Draco se había trasformado en jadeos y exclamaciones contenidas cuando Harry terminó de recorrer con besos toda la longitud de la cicatriz del _Sectumsempra_. Harry decidió ensayar algo distinto, le hundió experimentalmente la lengua en el ombligo y fue entonces que escuchó el aullido, ─ ¡Harry! ─

Harry alzó la mirada. La cara de Draco estaba encendida, el cabello le caía más oscuro sobre la frente y tenía una expresión de dulce frenesí. Harry sonrió con malicia. ─ ¡Ése es mi Slytherin! ¡Quiero oírlo de nuevo! ¡Grita mi nombre! ─

Una mirada furiosa, que pudo haber sido orgullo de Slytherin, asomó en la cara de Draco. ─ ¡Maldito seas, Potter! Por eso que has hecho serás el primero en… ─ las manos de Draco salieron como flechas y le bajaron los pantalones. ─ … ¡perder la ropa! ─

Harry chilló alarmado y trató de detenerlo pero ya era muy tarde. Los piyamas estaban alrededor de sus rodillas y su verga erecta rebotó contra el abdomen. Avergonzado se tapó con ambas manos y rodó sobre la cama, pero eso le permitió a Draco sacarle los piyamas completamente, fueron a parar a algún lugar en penumbras del cuarto. Harry yacía en la cama enroscado, maldiciendo contra Draco y furiosamente colorado.

─ Eres tan tímido, Harry. Que niño tan pudoroso. ─ dijo Draco marcando las sílabas. Buscó los ojos de Harry para asegurarse de que lo estaba mirando y entonces se bajó los boxers sin una pizca de modestia, se los sacó y los arrojó junto a los piyamas de Harry.

Harry lo miraba fijo, no podía quitarle los ojos al cuerpo desnudo de Draco.

Lenta, sensualmente Draco se acercó a Harry. Le apoyó una mano sobre las rodillas y presionó hacia abajo para estirárselas, luego pasó una de sus piernas al otro lado y se deslizó encima de Harry. Lo besaba apasionadamente en la boca al tiempo que frotaba suavemente las dos vergas entre sí.

La sensación de toda esa piel desnuda deslizándose sobre él estuvo a punto de llevarlo a Harry al clímax. Para poder controlarse empezó a pensar en cosas desagradables: trolls, Umbridge (¡ajjj!). Draco levantó la cabeza, sus labios brillaban por los besos con que Harry los había bañado. ─ ¡Cógeme ya, Harry! ─ ordenó.

Harry vaciló. Sólo tenía una somera idea de lo que implicaba el sexo entre hombres, pero por lo poco que sabía, estaba seguro de que iba a doler. ─ ¿Tú quieres… metérmela? ─ dijo tanteando el terreno, deseando desesperadamente que Draco dijera que no.

Harry sabía que Draco se daba cuenta de que el tono vacilante era por la inexperiencia.

─ No te asustes tanto. Puedo ir en la parte de abajo si es lo que tú prefieres. Sé que así lo preferiría yo esta vez. ─

─ ¿La parte de abajo? ─ preguntó Harry confundido.

─ Significa que tú metes tu pija dentro de mí, Harry. ─ explicó Draco alzando la comisura. Pero luego la expresión de su cara también pareció volverse vulnerable. ─ Nunca hasta ahora fui el de la parte de abajo, también para mí será una primera vez.

Harry dio un resoplido. ─ ¡Me MENTISTE cuando me dijiste que te habías cogido a esos chicos, lo SABÍA! ─ chilló Harry.

─ ¡Para nada! ─ dijo Draco enojado. ─ Las veces anteriores yo siempre he sido el de la parte de arriba, yo les metí la pija a ellos, no al revés. ─ Y agregó informativo: ─ También se le dice "activo" al de arriba y "pasivo" al de abajo.

Harry recordó la conversación sobre la parte de arriba y la parte de abajo del piyama y la risa de Draco que ni Ron ni Harry había entendido entonces. ─ Ahora entiendo por qué te reíste cuando te ofrecí la parte de arriba o la de abajo del piyama. ─ dijo Harry como pidiendo disculpas.

─ ¡Pues iba siendo hora de que entendieras! ─ dijo Draco con la comisura alzada. Luego se puso serio ─ Acuéstate, Harry. ─

─ ¿Por qué…? ─

─ Si voy a ser el pasivo, yo voy a ser el que controle. ─ dijo Draco con determinación. Su cara mostraba cierta vacilación. ─ De lo contrario podrías llegar a lastimarme. Estoy poniendo mucha confianza en ti. ─

Harry lo miró y se le despertó el instinto de protección. Estiró las manos y le acarició los flancos como para darle seguridad, recorrió las algo salientes costillas de Draco. Estaba muy delgado, Harry sintió como una punzada en el pecho. ─ Puedes confiar en mí, Draco, no te voy a lastimar. ─ Luego el diablito interior se asomó con una sonrisa pícara: ─ ¡Pero vas a ser TÚ el que va a acabar primero y gritando MI nombre! ─

─ No, Harry, tú vas a acabar primero gritando MI nombre. ─ corrigió Draco sonriendo. Luego se apuntó la varita a la parte baja y emitió sobre sí mismo un encantamiento no pronunciado que se hizo visible como una luz plateada. Le dio un escalofrío.

─ ¿Y eso qué fue? ─ preguntó Harry con voz algo preocupada.

─ Un encantamiento para prepararme, me lo enseñó el chico de Durmstrang. ─ dijo Draco con los dientes apretados. ─ ¡Oh, Merlín! es la primera vez que lo uso sobre mí. Es una sensación rara. ─ dijo, sus caderas se sacudieron en un rápido meneo.

─ ¿Prepararte? ¿Cómo?

─ ¡Eres tan inocente, Harry! ─ suspiró Draco al observar el ceño fruncido de Harry y explicó: ─ Sirve para dilatarme y lubricarme. ─ tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la cara encendida y sudorosa. ─ ¿Estás listo, Harry?

Harry sintió que no le salían las palabras. Asintió con la cabeza.

Draco se le puso a horcajadas. ─ ¡No te muevas hasta que yo te diga que es seguro! ─ ordenó. Se mordió el labio… ansioso… preocupado. Estiró la mano y empuñó la verga de Harry, la dirigió hacia arriba y lentamente se fue sentando sobre ella. Harry dio un débil gemido cuando sintió la mano de Draco en su miembro y otro gemido mucho más fuerte cuando la cabeza de la verga penetró la estrecha entrada de Draco. Draco gimió igual y entornó los ojos. Harry tuvo que contenerse para permanecer quieto, sintiendo la verga deslizarse dentro del caliente y apretado interior cuando Draco se empaló en ella.

Harry estrujó la manta con los puños y observaba preso de sublime deseo. Los labios de Draco estaban apenas separados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás, parecía tan vulnerable y absolutamente divino. El cuerpo de pálido marfil brillaba sudoroso. Draco gritó cuando la penetración fue completa.

─ ¿Estás… estás bien? ─ la pregunta le salió medio forzada. Todos los músculos del cuerpo le gritaban pidiendo permiso para moverse dentro de esa acogedora estrechez pero se obligó a permanecer quieto. Draco desde atrás enderezó primero y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y abrió los ojos. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y Harry podía sentir las pulsaciones alrededor de su verga. ─ Eres largo, Harry. Y GRUESO. ─ pareció atragantarse y evidentemente le dolía.

─ ¿Quieres que paremos? ─ Parar era la última cosa que Harry hubiera querido hacer, pero si Draco se lo pedía, pararía inmediatamente. Harry haría cualquier cosa que Draco le pidiera en este momento.

─ No, dame… un momento. ─ Draco jadeaba incontrolablemente. Finalmente movió las caderas. Harry sintió que su verga se desplazaba un poco hacia fuera y luego nuevamente hacia adentro, más hondo. ─ ¡Ya! ─

─ ¡Draco! ─ exclamó Harry. Draco le regaló una sonrisita y comenzó a moverse con decisión, alzándose y volviendo a bajarse a lo largo de la verga de Harry. Harry sentía y se veía y entrando y saliendo de Draco, perdió el control por completo. Comenzó a mover las caderas más rápidamente bombeando dentro de Draco. Sentía las manos de Draco acariciándole el pecho.

─ ¡Harry! ─ aulló Draco y volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Una lágrima afloraba por la punta su verga. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y tirante como el parche de un tambor. Se le dibujaban todos los músculos. Harry sintió la inminencia de su orgasmo y finalmente estalló. Harry nunca pudo saber quién fue el primero en acabar. Vio los chorros blancos, brillantes que expulsaba la verga de Draco, una… dos… tres veces y sintió la tensión insoportable su propio cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se derramó por completo dentro de Draco. Fue vagamente consciente de haber gritado el nombre de Draco y de que Draco había gritado el suyo.

Cuando Harry recuperó el aliento, abrió los ojos. Sentía todo el peso de Draco encima. Draco tenía la cara oculta en el cuello de Harry. Le acarició la espalda y lo sintió moverse, rodar a un lado y acurrucarse en su costado.

─ Creo que fue un empate. ─ murmuró Harry.

Draco levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa temblorosa dijo: ─ Si fue un empate, ¿cómo es que yo siento que gané? ─

Harry rió y lo besó. Yacían juntos sobre la manta húmeda y pegajosa. Draco agarró su varita. ─ ¡Scourgify! ─ dijo, la mancha húmeda desapareció. ─ Vamos al baño para lavarnos, Harry.

Minutos más tarde, ya más frescos, se metieron bajo las mantas. Draco lo envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza como si los pocos minutos que habían estado en el baño hubieran sido una larga separación. Harry rió y lo besó. Y se regaló los ojos contemplándolo, estaba despeinado y más lindo que nunca, los ojos grises miraban tiernos. ─ Eres tan bello. ─ dijo Harry suavemente.

Draco le acarició el pelo. ─ Y tú también. ─ dijo. Sonrió. No te había visto así, satisfecho, distendido… Bueno, no desde el Wizengamot. ─

─ Yo no estaba distendido en el Wizengamot. ─

─ Lo parecías. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Tenías ese centelleo en los ojos. Un poco como el profesor Dumbledore. ─ agregó con un dejo de culpa.

─ Estaba pensando en él durante el juicio. Él salió a defenderme ante el Wizengamot una vez y yo quería hacer igual que él, para ti. ─ dijo Harry. Harry miró al techo y pensó en Dumbledore, y no se sintió triste; desde el asesinato era la primera vez que el pensar en Dumbledore lo ponía contento, no triste. Se estrechó aun más junto a Draco. ─ Me parece increíble la paz que siento en este momento. Podrías usar Legilimancia conmigo y yo seguiría lo más campante. ─

Draco dibujó una sonrisa apenas aparente. ─ ¿Es un desafío? Muy bien, agarra tu varita, Harry. ─

No había sido un desafío, pero de todos modos Harry tomó su varita de la mesa de luz. Su mente no estaba vacía. Pensaba en Dumbledore, en el centelleo de sus ojos, en su prudencia y sensatez, en su natural calmo. _¡Oclumens!_, pensó. Un instante después sintió a Draco tratando de invadir su mente. Pero esta vez, por primera vez, las defensas mentales de Harry resistieron. Afuera, los violentos ataques de Draco para irrumpir se redoblaban, pero internamente Harry seguía tan pacífico como las estrellas que este momento estaba observando a través de la ventana redonda. La imagen de Dumbledore ocupaba su mente y también la de un cierto Slytherin de cabello platinado, que estaba para comérselo, y que lo sostenía abrazado. Ni rastros de la rabia que solía invadirlo y que malograba siempre la Oclumancia de Harry.

Pasaban los segundos y los ojos grises se iban abriendo cada vez más. ─ ¡Lo estás haciendo, Harry! ¡Sin dudas! ¡Me has dejado afuera! ─

─ ¡Lo sé! ─ Harry sonrió. El ataque de Draco fue cediendo, así y todo Harry percibía que sus defensas se fortalecían a medida que iba ganando confianza, nadie podría invadir su mente si él no lo quería. ─ ¡Puedo hacer Oclumancia! ¿Puedo hacerla, Draco! ─ gritó. Ambos rieron de alegría y se abrazaron y se besaron.

─ ¡Obviamente fueron mis excepcionales habilidades para enseñar las que marcaron la diferencia! ─ se jactó Draco cuando separaron los labios.

Un día antes este intento de querer acaparar todo el crédito lo hubiera enojado, pero ahora lo encontraba divertido. E instructivo también, se le ocurrió a Harry que la usual fanfarronería de Draco no era sino una forma de ocultar su inseguridad. Así que le siguió la corriente con tal de dejarlo contento.

─ Por supuesto, ni qué decirlo hace falta. Gracias, Draco. ─ dijo con ternura. Los ojos de Draco brillaron de adoración. Entonces algo explotó en el pecho de Harry y la palabra le salió antes de que la boca y el cerebro se dieran cuenta.

─ ¿_Cresaironigo_?

─ ¿Qué dijiste? ─ preguntó Draco confundido.

Harry respiró hondo nervioso y se ruborizó. ─ ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ─ logró preguntar claramente esta vez.

Draco ahogó una exclamación y se ruborizó también. ─ ¿Me estás invitando a salir? ─ dijo hablando lentamente.

Harry sintió alarma. Se le ocurrió que Draco iba a decir que no. ─ Hum… S…Sí. ─ tartamudeó.

─ ¿Quieres que yo sea tu novio? – insistió Draco.

Harry asintió. La cara roja como un ladrillo.

Draco lo miró deslumbrado. ─ Eres tan maravilloso. ─ dijo como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos y oídos veían y escuchaban. ─ Sí, será un honor para mí ser tu novio, Harry James Potter. ─ Se inclinó y le dio un intenso beso en la boca.

Se besaron y acariciaron tiernamente durante unos momentos. Harry vio que los ojos de Draco se cerraban. ─ Te dejé fundido. ─ bromeó.

─ Jamás, Harry. ─ dijo Draco tratando medio dormido de mostrar desfachatez. ─ Pero es que ha sido un día de mucho trajín. ─ sonrió débilmente. ─ No puedo decir que haya disfrutado la mañana, pero después fue mejorando… ─ Abrazó a Harry otra vez y luego se deslizó a su lado. ─ ¡Buenas noches, Harry! Y gracias por salvarme la vida. ─ dijo pasándole los dedos una vez más por el cabello.

─ Gracias por salvarme la mía, buenas noches, Draco. ─ estiró la mano y le dio un leve apretón a la de Draco. Draco sonrió y cerró los ojos pero no le soltó la mano. Con su mano libre Harry dejó la varita y los lentes sobre la mesa de luz. La respiración de Draco era regular y apenas audible. Harry se dispuso a dormir pero se dio cuenta de que había algo que faltaba y que le impedía conciliar el sueño. Está todo tan calmo, pensó Harry. Y ese es el problema, faltan los ronquidos de Ron. Ciertamente los ronquidos de Ron son tan fuertes que pueden levantar a los muertos, pero después de tantos años ya me acostumbré. ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir si está todo tan calmo?

Y de pronto el silencio se quebró, Harry volvió la cabeza, el rostro de Draco tenía aspecto angélico iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea, pero también tenía la boca abierta y soltó otro tremendo ronquido. Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para contener la carcajada. Quién hubiera pensado que el refinado rubio de buena familia podía roncar haciendo más ruido que un tractor que arranca. Ya más cómodo, Harry se dejó acunar por los ronquidos y se sumergió en el sueño.

oOoOoOo

Harry se había perdido. Estaba parado en un corredor iluminado con antorchas, parecido al del Ministerio que conducía al Wizengamot, pero las paredes eran irregulares, ásperas, brillantes y húmedas como las de una gran cañería. Tenía su varita en la mano y vio que Barnes sujetaba a Draco, Draco hacía inútiles esfuerzos para soltarse.

─ Hubo un error, Potter. No tendrían que haberte autorizado para que te llevaras al mortífago. El Ministerio lo recapturó y encerraran en Azkaban hasta que muera. ─ gritó Barnes. Harry podía verle las cicatrices que le había dejado Greyback cuando le comió las orejas.

─ ¡No se lo llevarán! ─ rugió Harry. Las consecuencias por dispararle al Jefe de los Aurores no se le cruzaron por la mente. Harry le disparó una andanada de hechizos. Barnes se estremeció, creció en altura y la piel se le puso pálida. Y Draco ya no trataba de soltarse de Barnes sino de las manos largas parecidas a arañas de Voldemort. Y la voz estridente le hirió los oídos.

─ ¿Acaso fuiste tan tonto que pensaste que lo dejaría ir, Harry? Lleva mi Marca en la carne. ¡Siempre será mío!

Harry tambaleó. Voldemort le había acertado con un hechizo.

─ ¡No! ─ gritó Draco horrorizado. Le dio con los codos en el estómago y se soltó, Voldemort quedó doblado del dolor. Draco corrió y envolvió a Harry entre sus brazos.

El contacto con Draco le provocó una erección inmediata. Harry lo abrazó a su vez lleno de regocijo. Un segundo después Voldemort se había desvanecido. Harry hizo a Draco a un lado y con la varita preparada fue girando para ubicar a Voldemort, pero el corredor estaba vacío. Sin embargo Voldemort estaba cerca, Harry podía sentir su presencia opresiva en el entorno.

Tuvo una sensación extraña en su cicatriz, oyó la risa aguda, fría y cruel. Giró sobre sí mismo, Draco a su lado hacía otro tanto, pero Voldemort no estaba en ninguna parte.

─ ¿Dónde está? ─ gritó Harry.

─ ¿No lo sabes, Harry? ¿No sabes dónde estoy? Estoy cerca, Harry. ¡Tan cerca! La risa de Voldemort resonaba en el corredor y Harry tuvo de nuevo la extraña sensación en su cicatriz. No era la puñalada habitual de dolor. Esta sensación era cálida, suave y casi placentera…

─ Muéstrese Voldemort. ─ gritó Harry. El corredor iba quedando a oscuras.

─ Estas soñando, Harry. ─ vino la voz de Draco, aparentemente desde muy lejos.

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba acostado de espaldas y había un cuerpo tibio y suave junto a él. Todo estaba borroso pero se adivinaba una cara pálida por encima de la suya. De nuevo la sensación cálida en su cicatriz. Estiró un brazo, agarró los lentes y se los puso. Pudo ver a Draco claramente, con cara de sueño y preocupada. Draco le acarició la cicatriz.

─ El Señor Oscuro no está aquí. Tenías una pesadilla. ─ dijo Draco suavemente. Los hombros desnudos y pálidos en la tenue luz gris del amanecer que llenaba el cuarto.

Le tomó unos momentos para que la realidad volviera a hacerse patente. Voldemort no estaba allí pero un Draco desnudo, sí que estaba. Las memorias de la noche anterior le volvieron en tropel. Debía de tener una expresión de asombro mayúsculo porque la cara de Draco pasó de preocupada a divertida. ─ Sí, anoche cogimos. Y me pediste que fuéramos novios, Harry. ─ se mordió el labio nervioso. ─ No te habrás arrepentido ya, ¿o sí? ─

Harry se sentó. Recordaba haber bebido whisky de fuego. Mucho whisky de fuego. ¿No debería estar sintiendo resaca? Pero no se sentía mal, para nada, aunque sí tenía mucha sed. ¿Había pasado realmente lo de la noche anterior? Draco le estaba ofreciendo un vaso de agua. ─ Me tomé la libertad de usar un encantamiento para la resaca antes de que despertaras. ─ dijo Draco.

─ Gracias. ─ dijo Harry automáticamente, tomó el vaso y se lo vació en un segundo. El agua pareció írsele directamente a la cabeza y le aclaró la mente. Los restos del miedo del sueño se disiparon. Miró a Draco algo alicaído a su lado, le dirigió una sonrisa, ─ medio dormida todavía, para animarlo. ─ Perdón. Soy insoportable en las mañanas, novio. Ni siquiera te he dado los buenos días como corresponde… ─ Harry se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo y Draco hizo lo mismo. Pero Harry se detuvo de golpe. ─ Eeh… debo de tener mal aliento. Mejor me voy a lavar los dientes. ─

─ Hay un encantamiento para el mal aliento. Yo ya me lo apliqué. ─ dijo Draco. Y apuntando la varita a la boca de Harry: ─ ¡_Manemedicor_! ─

Harry hizo sonar los labios. La aspereza había desaparecido y sentía la boca limpia y fresca. Le dio las gracias y un suave beso en los labios. Draco se lo devolvió pero con pasión, reteniéndolo. Luego Harry se recostó y Draco se acurrucó a su lado. Volvió a acariciarle la cicatriz.

─ Parece que te gusta mi cicatriz, ¿no?

─ Para nada. ─ dijo Draco medio dormido con irreflexiva honestidad. Harry frunció el ceño. ─ Me desperté hace un rato y te estuve observando mientras dormías, Harry. Ésta es la primera vez que pude ver la cicatriz de cerca. No me había dado cuenta de lo extraña que es. ─ Draco la estaba tocando y tiraba suavemente de la piel de la frente. ─ La mayoría de las cicatrices son de la piel y se mueven cuando las tocas. Pero la tuya queda fija. Como si… un objeto… estuviera clavado en la frente… y llegara hasta el hueso. ─ Draco se estremeció y la volvió a recorrer con el dedo. ─ Es horrible y no se ha ido desvaneciendo, incluso después de tantos años. ─

A Harry esta conversación lo ponía incómodo. ─ No es una cicatriz normal, todo el mundo lo sabe. ─ el tono fue más cortante de lo que hubiera querido. ─ Voldemort me atacó con _Avada Kedavra_ cuando era bebé, la maldición rebotó en él y a mí me quedó la cicatriz, un estigma de la maldición fallida. Eso fue lo que me dijo Dumbledore. ─

Draco sintió un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort, pero miró fijo a Harry. ─ Dumbledore estaba equivocado. ─ dijo con determinación y una expresión extrañamente seria en la cara.

Harry se frotó los ojos. Era demasiado temprano para una conversación como ésta. ─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ─ murmuró.

Había angustia en los ojos grises de Draco. ─ No puede haber sido _Avada Kedavra_, o si lo fue, estaba acoplada con otra maldición. _Avada Kedavra_ no deja cicatriz. ─ dijo y lo recorrió un escalofrío. ─ ¡Oh Merlín! Yo lo vi, Harry. Vi cuando los otros mortífagos la usaban con muggles. No voy a poder olvidarme en toda la vida. En un momento toda esa gente estaba viva, al siguiente estaban todos muertos y no había marca visible en ellos. Mi madre no tenía marca… ─ no pudo seguir. Temblaba, Harry lo abrazó. Draco se repuso y dijo contundente: ─ _Avada Kedavra_ no deja cicatriz, es algo propio de la maldición. Alguna otra poderosa maldición te dejó esa cicatriz, Harry, pero no pudo haber sido _Avada Kedavra_. ─ Draco miró la cicatriz y torció los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de aversión: ─ Hay algo muy malo en esa cicatriz. Repugnante. ¡La odio, la odio! ─ Draco escupía las palabras con vehemencia.

Harry se incorporó abruptamente, se mareó un poco. ─ BASTA, Draco. ─ dijo. Todos sus recelos parecían haber vuelto. ─ ¿Qué es lo que te agarró de golpe? En un momento yo soy todo para ti y al siguiente me odias. ─

─ No, Harry. Yo te AMO. Lo que odio es tu cicatriz. ─ dijo Draco con vehemencia.

─ Ya sé que tú… ¿QUÉ?...

La dureza de los ojos de Draco desapareció y dibujó una media sonrisa nerviosa. Harry se preguntó si lo que había dicho era cierto, si era lo que realmente sentía. Pero el Slytherin era rápido para recomponerse. ─ Parece que también eres sordo por las mañanas. ¿No oíste lo que acabo de decir? Dije: te amo, Harry. ─

Harry lo miró atónito con los ojos bien abiertos ─ ¿me amas?

─ Sí. ─ dijo Draco.

La mandíbula de Harry parecía haber empezado a moverse por su cuenta, para arriba y para abajo. ─ No es cierto. ─ su voz sonó muy infantil.

Draco revoleó los ojos como frustrado e insistió: ─ SÍ, te amo, Harry. Me pasé toda una hora mirándote y tratando de decidir qué es lo que siento por ti, y llegué a la conclusión de que te amo. Daría mi vida por ti. Hace dos días me jugué por ti. ─

─ Tú no me amas. ─ dijo Harry enojado. Y luego vacilante: ─ ¡No puedes amarme! ─

─ Se nota que no estás acostumbrado. ─ dijo Draco, y la vehemencia en su voz sonó brutal. ─ ¿No estás acostumbrado a que alguien te diga que te ama? Yo vi a tus parientes muggles en tus memorias, Harry. Es claro que ellos nunca te dijeron que te amaban. ─

Harry tomó distancia. ─ Me odiaban y yo los odiaba a ellos, por supuesto que nunca me dijeron que me amaban. ─ gritó Harry. ─ Y además, ¿qué habría para amar? ─

─ ¡Que me cuelguen, Harry, querría matar a esos muggles! ─ gritó Draco y le retuvo el rostro a Harry con las dos manos. ─ ¿Quieres una LISTA de las razones por las que te amo? ¡Muy bien! Primero que nada, eres la persona más valiente y llena de recursos que jamás he conocido, siempre con una réplica sagaz en la boca. Nada te hace callar, ni las cadenas, ni el Ministerio, ni el Señor Oscuro, nada logra intimidarte. ¡Fuiste el mejor rival de escuela que pude haber tenido, pero eres mucho mejor como amigo y como amante!

Harry podía sentir un rubor cálido de vergüenza subiéndole al rostro. Quería corregir a Draco, decirle que en este momento se sentía muy intimidado, pero las palabras se negaban a salirle por los labios.

Apenas haciendo una pausa para tomar aire, Draco continuó: ─ Segundo, tienes el corazón más grande, más clemente y cariñoso del mundo. Me detestabas en la escuela y yo pensé que me matarías cuando te devolví la varita. ¡Razones no te faltaban! Pero tú te escapaste y me llevaste contigo, me defendiste ante el Wizengamot y volviste a llevarme contigo y me preparaste el desayuno, y compartiste conmigo tu cama y… me hiciste el amor. ─ Draco lo miraba con adoración en los ojos. ─ Nunca entendí por qué te juntabas con la escoria social: perdedores, mestizos de gigantes, traidores a la sangre y sangresucias. ─ Harry iba montando en cólera y la expresión de su cara era muy amenazante. Draco lo notó y se lo esperaba, se apresuró a agregar: ─ Pero ahora lo entiendo, ¡porque nosotros, los ex mortífagos, estamos peor! ¡Muertos para la sociedad! Nunca te volverán a admitir en la sociedad mágica debido a mí.

─ Por suerte, la sociedad mágica nunca me importó. ─ dijo Harry. Le llamaba la atención que Draco pudiera decir palabras como "sangresucia" sin llevarse la mano a la garganta. ¿Qué había pasado con el Voto? El Voto parecía inexistente y eso le causaba mucha alegría.

Draco continuó: ─ Lo siguiente, amo tus ojos. Tú tienes los más hermosos ojos que jamás haya visto, Harry. Quisiera decir algo poético sobre ellos, como que semejan el sol brillando entre las hojas… ─

─ ¡Ay, por favor no! ─ rió Harry, se inclinó y le dio un beso. Sintió la verga de Draco vibrar junto a su pierna, sintió su propia verga vibrar, como en respuesta.

─ Pero, ¿sabes qué más amo de ti? ─ preguntó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry negó con la cabeza y Draco estiró la mano y la envolvió alrededor de la verga de Harry que se estaba endureciendo. ─ ¡Esto! ─ ronroneó Draco triunfal, mirándolo hondamente a los ojos. Apretó y frotó su mano a lo largo del pene de Harry y Harry gimió. ─ Me pregunto ¿qué gusto tendrá…? ─ volvió a ronronear seductor.

Harry no podía articular palabra. Draco apartó las mantas y se le trepó encima. Fue trazando un sendero ardiente de besos en el pecho y el abdomen de Harry. Luego levantó la verga de Harry, lamió el glande suculento y alzó la vista, pidiendo sin palabras permiso para proseguir. Harry hizo un corto asentimiento, y luego se arqueó y gimió cuando Draco le tragó la pija entera hasta los huevos. Nada que hubiera sentido antes era tan bueno como esto. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y gritó el nombre de Draco sepultando los dedos en el sedoso cabello platinado.

Draco se tomó su tiempo. Alternando succiones violentas con largas y lentas lamidas; Harry estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, gemía y jadeaba desesperadamente. Los huevos se le habían puesto duros como piedras y sabía que estaba a punto de acabar, y abrió los ojos para mirar a su amante. Pero, para su horror, lo que vio fue que Draco y él ya no estaban solos.

Ron Weasley estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

oOoOoOo

**Breve léxico de argentinismos**

**acabar** (vulg.): alcanzar el orgasmo, eyacular, correrse, venirse (to come, to cum)

**verga, pija, garcha** (vulg.): pene, miembro, polla (cock, dick)

**bajar un cambio** (fam.): calmarse, controlarse.

**pantallazo**: vista rápida, vistazo rápido (quick glimpse)

**fundido** (fam): muerto de cansancio, reventado, exhausto (worn out)


	18. La Trampa de Virginidad

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**Nota del traductor:**

Gracias a Luadica, Milah0, xonyaa11, luna, Anual, kalhisto azula, murtilla, La Dama Arual y Kaede Sakuragi por los comentarios.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 18: La trampa de virginidad**

Ron Weasley estaba parado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto del ático, llevaba puesto un piyama remendado y en la cara lucía una expresión como si acabara de tragarse una caja entera de Pastillas Vomitivas.

Harry lo miraba fijo, horrorizado y sin poder articular palabra.

Totalmente ajeno de la presencia de Ron, Draco seguía chupando la verga de Harry con entusiasmo, hasta que sintió que las manos de Harry en su cabeza se aflojaban. Se escuchó un sonido como el una sopapa al destapar una pileta. Draco alzó la cabeza y miró a Harry a los ojos.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó Draco. Notó el semblante congelado de Harry, dio vuelta la cabeza siguiendo la línea de la mirada y vio a Ron.

─ ¡OH! ─ exclamó Draco. Se desplazó rápidamente junto a Harry, atrajo las mantas cubriéndose y cubriéndolo a Harry con ellas. Luego pasó un brazo posesivo alrededor del pecho de Harry y miró a Ron enojado. Con una voz mojigata y propia de las clases altas que Harry nunca le había oído usar con anterioridad, Draco dijo: ─ Buenos días, Ronald Weasley, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de GOLPEAR la próxima vez cuando vayas a entrar en el cuarto de mi novio?

Ron miró fijo a Draco y trató de decir algo pero sólo le salieron sonidos como los de un ratón al que alguien acaba de pisar. Luego, en sus labios se dibujó la palabra "novio" pero no le salió ningún sonido. La mandíbula inferior le subía y le bajaba en forma ridícula y tenía los ojos abiertos, grandes como platillos. Finalmente pudo reencontrar su voz. ─ Perdón. ─ dijo. ─ Vine a despertarlos para que Draco pusiera el detector de virginidad en la escalera. No tenía idea de que estarían… ─ Miró fijo a Harry y Draco juntos en la cama y pareció recién captar la realidad que estaba viendo. De repente se dio vuelta y huyó dando un portazo.

Harry escuchó los pasos precipitados perderse escaleras abajo. Se quedó mirando fijo la puerta cerrada, tenía la cara colorada. ─ Pobre Ron… ─ suspiró. ─ Quería prepararlo para la noticia. No quería que el enterarse de que estamos cogiendo le provocara un shock… ─

Draco rió sin humor, más bien ofendido, e hizo la cara a un lado. ─ Te avergüenzas de mí, Harry. ─

─ ¡No, te lo aseguro! Perdón, lo que dije fue algo horrible. ─ dijo Harry repentinamente. Estiró una mano y la posó en una mejilla de Draco y le hizo girar la cara. Observó las mejillas sonrosadas de Draco, los ojos grises inseguros, los labios brillantes; le apartó una mecha rubia de la frente. ─ Estoy loco por ti. Pero hay tanto que ha cambiado en estos dos días. Es tan extraño. Hace dos días me odiabas y ahora… ─ se interrumpió y perdió la ilación cuando Draco le agarró la cabeza y le estampó un beso con tal pasión que le dejó un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

─ Te amo ─ completó Draco por Harry, cuando el beso hubo concluido. Dibujó su característica media sonrisa. ─ Y no sé que quieres decir con "extraño", mi gusto siempre ha sido excepcional, por tanto, mal puedo haberme equivocado al elegirte. ─ Acarició el cuello de Harry. ─ Y si te preocupa que los demás se enteren de que nos estamos encamando, entonces la única opción que te queda es permanecer encerrado aquí todo el día. ─

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─

─ El cuello, Harry. ¡Lo tienes cubierto de chupones! ─ Draco sonrió triunfal. ─ ¡Todos sabrán que eres mío! ─

Harry rió y se tocó el cuello. Podía sentir las zonas sensibles de los moretones, luego se fijó en el cuello de Draco y se rió más fuerte. ─ Creo que yo te dejé incluso más. ─ no iba a aceptar que había sido superado. ─ Tendremos que curarlos antes de bajar. El sortilegio es _Frendocuro_. ─

─ Bien, te curaré después. ─ ronroneó Draco. Los ojos pálidos ardían, su mano acariciaba al descuido el pecho de Harry. ─ Veamos, ¿adónde estaba yo antes de que nos interrumpieran tan maleducadamente? ─

Harry miró hacia la puerta alarmado y la mano en su pecho se detuvo de golpe.

─ Más tarde, entonces, cuando estemos seguros de que vamos a estar solos. ─ dijo Draco con pesar. ─ Si no montamos la trampa de virginidad cuanto antes, Ron volverá a interrumpirnos dentro de pocos minutos. ─ Y agregó con una chispa de malicia en los ojos: ─ Al menos, TÚ puedes quedarte tranquilo, no hay ya posibilidades de que quedes atrapado… ─

oOoOoOo

El sol ya había salido para cuando Harry y Draco, ya aseados y vestidos, bajaron de puntillas las escaleras. Oían a los miembros de la Orden levantándose al pasar frente a sus puertas, pero aparte de Ron, parecía que nadie había salido todavía de su habitación. Bajaban tomados de la mano. "Pensar que yo era virgen y soltero cuando subí anoche estas escaleras" pensó Harry alegre y confiado. "¡La diferencia que puede significar una noche!"

Cuando empezaron a bajar el último tramo de escaleras, Draco le soltó la mano y lo hizo detenerse. Harry alcanzó a oír la afligida voz de Ron en la cocina.

─ ¡Qué noche, Hermione! Dormí solo con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada que Draco había usado para calentarse la bragueta. Y cuando me desperté… no entendía lo que pasaba. Pensé que Harry había tomado poción polijugos y se había transformado en Mad-eye Moody. ─

Hermione contestó algo inaudible, pero a Ron se lo seguía oyendo muy claro.

─ Bueno, ¡pero es que yo recién me despertaba! De todas formas, cuando comprendí cómo era la cosa y Moody anuló el hechizo que me había disparado, Moody me informó que Harry y Draco se habían mudado al cuarto del ático mientras yo dormía. Así que fui a buscarlos y… ─ Ron empezó a farfullar. ─ Como te dije… Draco M…Malfoy tenía la cara enterrada en la entrepierna de Harry… ─

Se escuchó la risa cantarina de Hermione, Ron alzó la voz, sonaba muy malhumorada: ─ ¡No te rías! Es algo que nunca voy a poder superar, Hermione. ¡Nunca! ¡Alguien tendría que sacarme esa memoria de Draco dándole una mamada a Harry! ─

Draco le levantó una ceja a Harry, enderezó los hombros y entró pavoneándose en la cocina, Harry lo seguía un paso más atrás. ─ Buenos días… ¡de nuevo! ─ el Slytherin soltó una risita.

Ron estaba parado junto a la mesa tenía muy mala cara y parecía afligido. Llevaba puestos jeans y una toga. Hermione estaba parada junto a él, llevaba un piyama a rayas verdes y rosadas y sostenía una toga limpia y una toalla en la mano, aparentemente iba a tomar una ducha cuando Ron la había detenido para contarle. Les sonrió a Harry y Draco y les guiñó un ojo, pícara. ─ ¡Buenos días! ─ saludó alegremente. ─ Según he escuchado ustedes se están llevando pero que muy bien. ─

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente y se aproximó a Harry. ─ Mejor que de costumbre, Hermione. ─ Harry también se ruborizó.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado: ─ Draco, ¿qué son esos moretones con forma de margarita de tu cuello? ─

─ Oh, no es nada, Es que… me caí sobre algo… con forma de margarita. ─ inventó Draco a la rápida y mal. Harry asintió como confirmando. No se animaba a mirar a ninguno directamente y se dijo que necesitaba imperiosamente practicar su técnica de curación con Tonks.

Hermione se mostró escéptica. ─ Te habrás caído diez veces de cada lado del cuello, Draco. Y tú también , Harry. ─ sonrió. Obviamente sabe perfectamente cómo esos moretones de forma tan extraña llegaron allí, pensó Harry. Pero Hermione estaba mirando ahora la cara angustiada de Ron. ─ ¡Oh, acábala de una vez, Ron! ─ dijo con impaciencia. ─ Deja de actuar como si te sorprendiera tanto el que estén juntos. ─

─ Pero es que SÍ estoy sorprendido. ─ dijo Ron. ─ Una cosa es sospechar algo sobre tu mejor amigo, Hermione. ¡Otra muy distinta es entrar y encontrártelo con un chico entre las piernas dándole una mamada! ─

─ Pues no deberías haber irrumpido de esa forma. ─ dijo Draco ceñudo.

Harry no podía creer lo que Ron acababa de decir. ─ ¡Un momento! Ron, ¿tú… sospechabas… tú creías que me… gustaban los chicos? ─

Ron se encogió de hombros. ─ Era la impresión que tenía, cumpa. Las chicas siempre parecían más interesadas en ti de lo que tú en ellas. ─

Draco se esforzó por contener una sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te dio esa… ¿por qué nunca me comentaste nada? ─

Ron pareció sobresaltarse un poco. ─ ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Para crearte otra inquietud? Tú ya tienes muchas cosas que te preocupan. Además, no quería desilusionar a Ginny. A ella le gustaste por años, ¿quién sabe?, en una de esas y hasta terminaban juntos. ─

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de Ginny. En un esfuerzo evidente de tratar de cambiar de tema, dijo: ─ Entonces ¿dónde quieres que pongamos la trampa, Ron? ─

El rostro de Ron se iluminó. ─ ¿Dijiste, TRAMPA?

Hermione pareció indignarse y cruzó los brazos.

─ Sí, trampa. Si funciona, en lugar de sólo detenerlos, los encerrará. ─ dijo Draco poniendo cuidado en evitar la mirada furiosa de Hermione.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron al máximo. ─ ¡Genial! Encerrados no van a poder desquitarse. ¡Brillante! ─

─ ¡Pésimo! ─ Hermione echaba humo.

Harry se sintió moralmente obligado a apoyar el plan de Ron y Draco. ─ Es sólo una broma Hermione. Nadie saldrá lastimado. ─

Lo sorprendió que Hermione se plantara en sus trece.

─ ¿Broma? ¡Muy bueno! ¿Quieres animar a Draco a que use un hechizo de los mortífagos en los cuarteles de la Orden? Ustedes chicos hagan como les parezca, pero yo no quiero saber nada al respecto. ─ dijo furiosa, tironeándose la poblada melena. Salió como una tromba de la cocina y enfiló al baño escaleras arriba.

Draco la observó irse, preocupado, pero Harry le dio una palmadita en el hombro. ─ No te preocupes por Hermione. Nunca fue muy afecta a las bromas. Estará de mejor humor una vez que haya tomado una ducha, te lo aseguro. ─ Pero no era precisamente Hermione la que lo preocupaba a Draco.

─ ¡Dale, monta la trampa de virginidad, Draco! ─ ordenó Ron con entusiasmo. ─ Ahí a mitad de la escalera. Cuanto antes; mis hermanos se levantan temprano porque tienen que ir a atender el negocio. ─

Draco parecía todavía algo renuente, pero asintió, movió su varita a mitad de la escalera que desembocaba en la cocina. Mientras Ron y Harry observaban fascinados, murmuró un encantamiento que sonaba como una poesía y estiro el brazo en alto, de modo que su varita tocó el techo y luego, sin dejar de recitar, la fue bajando lentamente hasta tocar el suelo. Harry no podía ver nada distinto pero las mejillas le cosquillaban por la presencia del entretejido mágico. Ron se sentó enfrente de la escalera en una silla puesta al revés, con la barbilla apoyada en el respaldo. Minutos después, Draco bajó la varita. ─ Lista. ─ dijo y se secó la frente con la manga.

Ron se puso de pie. ─ Gracias, Draco. Entonces, si yo paso por ahí, ¿qué va a pasar? ─

─ Nada. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Tú no eres virgen. ─

─ Voy a probarla. ─ dijo Ron. Caminó lentamente y con precaución a través de la trampa y subió algunos escalones. Tal como Draco había predicho, nada ocurrió.

Draco sonrió y caminó a través de la trampa. ─ Hasta ahora, todo bien. ─ dijo.

Ron le hizo una seña a Harry. ─ Tu turno. ─ dijo.

Con las mejillas muy rojas, Harry cruzó la trampa. Ron rió. ─ Bien, Harry. Entonces, ¿quién fue? ¿Cho? ─ dudó un segundo. ─ ¿Ginny? Harry negó apenas con la cabeza y miró a su novio. Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja y le envolvió posesivo un brazo alrededor.

Ron se puso primero blanco, luego rojo. ─ Ya veo… ─ dijo con voz apenas audible.

─ Por suerte no fuiste a interrumpirnos unas horas antes. ─ dijo Draco

Ron pareció conmocionarse. ─ Creo que eso es demasiada información… creo que volveré a sentarme ─ dijo y se tambaleó hasta la silla.

Draco y Harry fueron tras él y también se sentaron. ─ Hermione tiene razón, tiene que sobreponerte, Ron. ─ dijo Harry un poco molesto.

─ Lo haré, cumpa. Lo haré. Necesito un poco de tiempo. ─ farfulló Ron. Respiró hondo. ─ Así que la trampa está lista sólo hay que esperar a que bajen Fred y George.

Se oyeron pasos en la escalera, los tres volvieron la cabeza, pero no eran Fred y George.

Era Hermione. Se había puesto la toga y llevaba en la mano la toalla húmeda y el piyama. Desde lo alto observó las miradas expectantes y suspiró resignada. ─ Ya está puesta, ¿no? ─ preguntó.

─ Así es. ─ dijo Draco. Hermione pareció vacilar, Draco agregó sin demora: ─ Es inocua. Sólo atrapa vírgenes. Podrás atravesarla sin inconvenientes. ─

Hermione revoleó los ojos. ─ Oh bueno, el hecho de que ya no soy virgen no es ningún secreto. Gracias a que Ron se encargó de dejarlo bien en claro. ─ dijo exasperada. Imitando la voz de Ron continuó: ─ Todos ustedes ya han de saber que yo pude encamarme. ─ Harry y Draco soltaron risitas y miraron a Ron. Ron tuvo al menos la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado. Una chispa maligna relumbró en los ojos de Hermione. Bajó varios escalones y justo frente a la trampa empezó a jadear y a gemir haciendo teatro. La cara de Ron viró al granate. Harry soltó una carcajada. Draco se llevó la mano a la boca para contener la risa.

Apretando los ojos como en un orgasmo, Hermione se pasó la mano por la melena. ─ ¡Oh, Ron! ¡Sí, Ron, así! ─ gimió. Luego abrió los ojos y sonrió satisfecha viendo la cara avergonzada de su novio, cruzó la trampa y entró a la cocina. Harry y Draco la premiaron con una ronda de aplausos.

─ Tú te la buscaste, Ron. ─ dijo Hermione y se sentó junto a Harry y Draco que todavía reían. ─ ¿De quién fue la idea de poner la trampa en un lugar de paso obligado? ─ preguntó.

Ron puso cara de culpa y Hermione revoleó los ojos.

─ Deberían sacarla y ponerla en la puerta del cuarto de los mellizos. ─ los regañó. ─ Si la dejan aquí va a haber problemas… ¡oh no! ¿Oyeron? ¡Alguien viene! ─

─ ¡Es Moody! ─ dijo Draco alarmado, se paró y sacó su varita para desmantelar la trampa. Pero ya era tarde. Moody apareció. Se puso rígido. Su ojo mágico daba vueltas controlando la barrera y a Draco al pie de la escalera con la varita levantada. Sacó su propia varita y frunció el ceño.

Sin perder un segundo, Harry saltó y se puso frente a Draco para que Moody no lo atacara. ─ ¡Está todo bien, Moody, la barrera es inofensiva! ─ gritó Harry.

─ Yo seré quien juzgue eso, Harry. ─ gruñó Moody mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Draco. ─ ¡Reconocer y destruir Magia Oscura fue mi trabajo durante cuarenta años! ─ Bajó un par de escalones más cojeando, bien cerca de la trampa con la varita en alto.

─ No es Oscura… ─ empezó a decir Draco pero se detuvo cuando Moody sacudió su varita en el aire estudiando la barrera.

─ TÚ hiciste esto. ─ dijo Moody suavemente. Y los dos ojos se clavaron en Draco. Draco tragó saliva. ─ Esto es una barrera de mortífagos. ─

─ Ud. sí que es bueno para esto. ¿Cómo se da cuenta? ─ preguntó Draco nervioso. Harry se le puso más cerca, protector.

La varita de Moody iba recorriendo la barrera invisible. ─ ¡Por supuesto que soy bueno! Soy el mejor auror que el Ministerio ha tenido. ─ se jactó Moody. ─ Para mayor información, puedo asegurar que lo hizo un mortífago, porque el encantamiento cubre toda la superficie, todo el plano. La mayoría de los magos usaría sólo una línea, una cuerda mágica. ─ Tras un ondear de su varita la cara de Moody se llenó de curiosidad. ─ Pero ésta no es una barrera normal. Nunca antes había visto una igual. No es para bloquear el paso, atrapa a la víctima, y no es para detectar la Marca Oscura. Detecta… ─ El ojo real de Moody se abrió de asombro y todo su cuerpo se dobló en una carcajada grosera.

Draco se puso aun más tenso.

─ ¡Si serás degeneradito! ─ le gritó Moody divertido al ex mortífago. ─ ¿Por qué quieres saber si soy virgen? ─

La cara de Draco era de horror. ─ ¡No era para eso que la puse! ─ se apresuró a decir.

Hermione observaba todo divertida y con aire de suficiencia como diciendo "Te lo había advertido", pero no abrió la boca.

─ Yo soy el responsable, Moody. ─ dijo Ron. ─ Le pedí a Draco que pusiera la trampa para los mellizos. ─

─ No sé si tus hermanos son vírgenes, Ron, pero lo que sí sé es que no son los únicos que usan estas escaleras. ¿No se te ocurrió pensarlo? ─ dijo Moody todavía sacudiéndose de risa. ─ Casi todos los miembros de la Orden tendrán que pasar por aquí de un momento a otro y quedará revelado uno de sus secretos más íntimos. ─ Pero antes de Ron pudiera responder, Moody sonrió travieso. ─ Pero en mi caso… ¡no tengo nada que ocultar! ─ Alzó los brazos triunfal y marchó decidido a través de la barrera, sin inconveniente. ─ ¡Bien por mí! Perdí mi virginidad hace décadas y la vengo mojando regularmente desde entonces. ─ declaró orgulloso en voz bien alta.

Ron gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ─ ¡Eso sí que es demasiada información! ─ Hermione, Draco y Harry rieron. Harry tomó a su novio del brazo y todos se fueron a sentar a la cocina.

Moody se acercó cojeando y se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Ron. La silla crujió quejándose por el peso. ─ ¡Si no querías saber la verdad no deberías haberme forzado a revelarla mediante magia! ─ dijo Moody riendo. Y luego dirigiéndose a Draco: ─ El Que No Debe Nombrarse va a matarte, pibe, cuando se entere que has denigrado la barrera de la Marca Oscura usándola para bromas de chicos. ─

Draco hizo una mueca de miedo, luego se reacomodó en la silla poniéndose derecho y habló con determinación: ─ Agregaré este incidente de la trampa a la larga lista de razones que el Señor Oscuro tiene para matarme. ─ dijo con descaro. Y agregó irreverente: ─ Si no tiene sentido del humor, ¡que se vaya a cagar! ─

Moody le guiñó a Draco con su ojo real. ─ ¡Ése el espíritu que hay que tener! ─ aulló. ─ Al principio tenía mis dudas sobre ti, pero estás resultando muy bueno. Al menos para un mortífago bajo Voto Inquebrantable. ─ Moody se puso más serio, aparentemente por haber mencionado el Voto, y se había quedado pensativo mirando con atención a Draco. Harry pensó que estudiaba los moretones con forma de margarita del cuello. Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero Moody levantó una mano: ─ ¡Silencio todos! ─ Inclinó su cabeza cubierta de cicatrices en una actitud de escucha, como la de un animal predador, y sonrió. ─ ¡Hay dos personas a punto de bajar las escaleras! ─

Draco se puso de pie. ─ ¡Desmantelaré la trampa! ─

─ ¡No, lo prohíbo absolutamente! ─ exclamó Moody. Se detuvo como petrificado. Los otros cuatro lo miraban sorprendidos. Draco volvió a sentarse.

─ Ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para someter a una prueba a los miembros de la Orden. ─ dijo Moody. ─ ¡Estamos en guerra! Todos tienen que estar atentos constantemente para detectar Magia Oscura, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. ¡Vigilancia permanente! ─ exclamó. ─ Aquellos que no se den cuenta de la barrera y no puedan determinar qué es lo que hace no deberían estar en la Orden, o al menos necesitarán más entrenamiento. ¡Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho esto! ─

Los pasos se hicieron más audibles, Fred y George aparecieron en lo alto de la escalera. ─ ¡Buen día! ─ saludó Fred. Al menos Harry pensó que era Fred, nunca estaba seguro de cuál era cuál.

─ ¿Por qué están todos sentados mirando? ─ preguntó George. Sí que resultaba extraño que estuvieran todos, a esa hora tan temprana de la mañana, sentados en fila observando hacia arriba.

Moody los miró a los cuatro con mirada severa, ordenándoles sin palabras que no abrieran la boca. Luego dirigiéndose a Fred y George: ─ Estamos esperando que empiece el espectáculo… ─ dijo.

─ ¿Y qué espectáculo es ése…? ─ preguntó George y empezó a bajar distraído con Fred a su lado.

Moody no dijo nada. Los mellizos no habían notado nada anormal. Al siguiente escalón las mejillas de Fred y George quedaron blancas y planas, habían chocado contra la barrera mágica. Los mellizos chillaron y trataron de retroceder. Pero el encantamiento los atrapó y los elevó, quedaron indefensos flotando en aire bien alto.

─ … este espectáculo. ─ concluyó Moody malicioso.

Ron se puso de pie de un salto y elevó un puño victorioso. ─ ¡Ustedes son VÍRGENES! ─

Fred y George forcejeaban inútilmente contra la trampa de virginidad. ─ ¡Claro que no! ─ chillaron. Mentían obviamente. Las caras y las orejas se les habían puesto rojas como un tomate. Ron estaba haciendo una especie de danza de la victoria alrededor de la cocina, moviendo los brazos, saltando y dando gritos de júbilo.

─ ¡Sí mierda, sí que son vírgenes! ¡Y cruzaron la barrera de Magia Oscura sin darse cuenta! ¡Deplorable! ¡Si me preguntan mi opinión, no los admitiría en la Orden ni aunque me pagaran! ─ gritó Moody.

Fred y George insultaban a todos por el ultraje y amenazaban a Ron, que seguía bailando triunfal, con palizas indescriptibles; pero como seguían contorsionándose en el aire, sus amenazas no resultaban para nada intimidantes. Harry, Draco y Ron se desternillaban aullando de risa. Hermione trataba de contenerse, se le movían un poco los labios, pero por lo demás logró mantener una expresión desaprobadora.

─ ¡No pueden negarlo! ¡Quedaron atrapados en la Trampa de Virginidad! ¡Vean, a mí no me hace nada! ─ rió Ron, subiendo y bajando los escalones a través de la barrera.

─ ¡Cualquier mujer que se haya encamado contigo tiene que estar loca! ─ chilló Fred. Y enseguida trató de desdecirse: ─ ¡En realidad no quise decir eso! ─ Pero ya era tarde. Una furibunda Hermione le arrojó con excelente puntería la toalla húmeda en la cara.

─ Está bien, somos vírgenes. ¡Lo admitimos! ¿Y qué? ─ gritó George.

─ Sí, hemos estado muy ocupados con el negocio y no hemos tenido tiempo de… ¡oh ya basta Ron, ya cállate! ─ gritó Fred. Ron estaba en cuatro patas golpeando el suelo con los puños en un ataque incontrolable de carcajadas, al punto que se le saltaban las lágrimas. ─ ¡Espera nomás a que bajemos! ¡Te mataremos! ─

Ron pareció alarmarse, pero Moody dijo riendo: ─ De ninguna manera podemos permitir que te maten, Ron. ¡Tendrás que dejarlos ahí flotando para siempre! ¡Buenos días! ¡Lupin! ¡Tonks!

─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí, Moody? ─ se oyó la voz ronca de Lupin desde lo alto de la escalera. Harry los saludó con la mano y les dio a Tonks y Lupin alegres buenos días. Nadie los había oído acercarse pero no era de extrañar, puesto que los gritos de Fred y George eran impresionantes.

─ Se tienen que dar cuenta solos. ¡Estos dos idiotas no se dieron cuenta! ─ dijo Moody apuntando un dedo grueso hacia los Weasleys en el aire.

Lupin y Tonks alzaron los ojos hacia los mellizos, luego con las varitas en alto estudiaron la barrera. Ambos le dirigieron una rápida mira a Draco, y de pronto los dos se echaron a reír.

─ ¿Así que ustedes dos son vírgenes? ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ─ dijo Lupin con tono benigno a los mellizos; tomó de la mano a Tonks y ambos cruzaron la barrera.

─ Quizá debería bajarlos. ─ sugirió Tonks. Pero Moody le hizo un guiño y negó con la cabeza. Tonks se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse a la mesa junto a Lupin.

Harry vio con alivio, a medida que iban bajando más y más miembros de la Orden, que a todos pareció divertirles la trampa. Ninguno quedó atrapado. Cuando llegaban a la cocina se sumaban a la línea de espectadores, curiosos para ver a los que bajaban después y como se las arreglaban. Hubo algunos que le dieron una palmada en la espalda a Draco antes de sentarse. Todos parecían compartir la opinión de Moody de que esto pondría a Draco bien alto en la lista negra de Voldemort, y como consecuencia Draco pasaba a ser más confiable a los ojos de todos los de la Orden.

Ron seguía burlándose implacablemente de sus hermanos cuando su madre bajó la escalera.

─ ¡RONALD WEASLEY!

Poco después Ron, Harry y Draco habían sido puestos a preparar el desayuno para todos como castigo, la señora Weasley los controlaba muy de cerca. Moody había liberado a los mellizos, pero para la señora Weasley no había sido suficiente, lo puso a distribuir los platos y los cubiertos. Moody no mostraba ningún arrepentimiento y le guiñó a Harry que lidiaba en el fuego con una sartén de huevos revueltos. Ron estaba a cargo de la sartén de panceta y hongos, cada tanto le agarraba otro ataque de risa, sin razón aparente, y Harry y Draco se enganchaban con las carcajadas. La señora Weasley los miraba enojada y rezongaba por lo bajo.

Los mellizos se sentaron apartados de los demás, muy malhumorados, discutían algo entre ellos en voz baja, Harry no alcazaba a escuchar lo que decían. Los demás, excepto la señora Weasley, parecían muy contentos, abundaban las risas, el clima en la cocina era mucho más animado que durante la cena del día anterior.

Harry, Ron y Draco todavía reían cuando se sentaron a desayunar. Hermione estaba decidida a mostrarles que seguía disgustada y se empeñó en no hablarles. Pero Harry se alegraba porque Ron y Draco conversaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Cuando se comparten ciertas cosas uno no puede sino terminar amigos con el otro. Y aparentemente, poner en evidencia la virginidad de los abusadores hermanos mayores era para Ron una de esas cosas.

oOoOoOo

─ Queremos comprar tu Trampa de Virginidad, Draco. ─ dijeron a coro Fred y George.

Draco alzó la vista sereno. Había estado charlando con Ron y Harry, mientras terminaban de desayunar, sobre los Chudley Cannons y los Falmouth Falcons; Harry notó que el pedido de los mellizos no pareció sorprenderlo en absoluto al Slytherin.

─ Quieren vender mi Trampa de Virginidad en su negocio de chascos. ─ aseveró Draco mirándolos imperturbable.

─ Así es. ─ dijo George. ─ De eso estábamos hablando con Fred. Creemos que podemos vender centenares. ─

─ Pero creemos que puede ser mucho más lucrativo vender sombreros que hagan aparecer al que lo lleva puesto como que NO es virgen, cuando en realidad sí lo es. ─ dijo Fred. ─ Creemos que la demanda será inmensa cuando empecemos a vender Trampas de Virginidad. ¡Los que son vírgenes no querrán quedar atrapados! ─

Draco tamborileó en la mesa y miró con ojos astutos a Fred y George. ─ Se nota que lo tienen muy bien pensado y que mi encantamiento puede devengarles una fortuna. ─ dijo recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla. ─ PODRÍA estar interesado en negociaciones. SI se comportan amablemente conmigo de ahora en adelante y si Harry, Hermione, Ron y yo recibimos un porcentaje de las ganancias. ─ Fred y George empezaron a farfullar, Hermione parecía sumamente irritada, pero Ron sonreía. ─ Y si ustedes se encargan de lavar los platos en lugar de nosotros. ─ dijo Draco alzando apenas la comisura, empujó con un dedo uno de los platos vacíos hacia George.

Puteando por lo bajo contra Slytherins manipuladores en general y sobre cierto Slytherin rubio en particular, los mellizos empezaron a recoger los platos y los vasos para llevarlos a la pileta.

─ ¡Brillante! ─ exclamó Ron admirado viendo a sus hermanos cumplir las órdenes de Draco.

─ Nunca has tenido un amigo Slytherin antes, ¿verdad, Ron? ─ preguntó Draco. Los ojos le brillaron. ─ Valemos lo que pesamos. ─

─ ¡Ya me doy cuenta! ─ dijo Ron con regocijo. ─ Empiezo a pensar que no hay nada de malo con los Slytherins… siempre que estén de nuestro lado. ─

Hermione suspiró fastidiada: ─ Si ya terminaron de humillar a Fred y George y de hablar de Quidditch, tendríamos que volver a ponernos a trabajar. ─ dijo impaciente. ─ Acuérdense de que V-Voldemort todavía anda suelto. ─

Ron y Draco se estremecieron y se les esfumó la alegría. De pronto los cuatro se habían puesto muy serios.

─ Tienes razón, Hermione. No deberíamos hablar de pavadas, encontrar la forma para librarnos de ÉL es más importante. ─ dijo Ron acusando recibo del regaño.

─ Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo la Orden para luchar contra él? Si es que puedo preguntar. ─ dijo Draco. Los ojos grises feroces. ─ ¿Cómo es que todavía no lo han matado? ─

─ Ese es nuestro objetivo. ─ dijo Harry. Se preguntaba cuánto podía contarle a Draco sobre los horcruxes. Decidió que le contaría lo menos posible. ─ Hay algunas cosas que es necesario hacer antes. ─

─ ¿Qué cosas? ─ exclamó Draco. ─ ¿Qué podría se más importante que matar a ese …? ─

─ Créenos, Draco. ─ interrumpió Harry. ─ Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo, hay ciertas cosas que es imprescindible que hagamos antes. ─ Respiro hondo y decidió arriesgarse. ─ Hay ciertas cosas que tenemos que encontrar. ─

─ ¿Cosas que lo matarán? ─ demandó Draco.

Harry volvió a respirar hondo. ─ Sí. ─ dijo. No era exactamente cierto, pero Harry razonó que si le contaba a Draco que destruyendo esos objetos Voldemort volvería a ser mortal, Draco terminaría adivinando la naturaleza real de los objetos. No le gustaba tener que ocultarle cosas. Sentía un fuerte impulso de confiar en Draco enteramente y decirle todo.

─ Entonces, ¿dónde están esas… cosas? ─ Draco se sintió con el derecho de preguntar.

─ Una de ellas, Voldemort la tiene siempre junto a él, todavía no hemos podido acercárnosle lo suficiente como para sacársela. ─ apuntó Ron.

─ Había otras cosas también, pero desaparecieron. Alguien, no sabemos quién, se las robó. ─ dijo Hermione.

Draco los fue mirando de a uno. Respiró hondo. ─ Quiero ayudarlos. Pero no sé cuánto puedo ser de ayuda si no me dicen bien qué son esas cosas. ─ admitió.

─ Quizá haya otras formas en las que puedes ayudarnos. ¿Sabes dónde está Voldemort? ─

Draco se estremeció con el nombre. ─ No. Sólo lo veía cuando nos convocaba con la Marca Oscura. Pero adónde iba después es algo que desconozco. ─ se le endureció la mirada. ─ Si lo supiera te lo diría, Harry. ─

Harry asintió. Los ojos de Draco no tenían la barrera de Oclumancia. El rubio estaba pero que muy apetecible, Harry sintió crecer en él deseo, algo similar parecía estar pasándole a Draco.

─ Supongo que tendrán alguna idea de quién es el ladrón. ─ preguntó Draco.

─ Creemos que es Voldemort. ─ dijo Harry. Ron y Draco hicieron muecas. ─ No había muchas personas que supieran sobre… las cosas. Yo sabía y Dumbledore sabía. Algunos de los miembros de mayor jerarquía de la Orden también. Y ninguno de los miembros de la Orden se hubiera apoderado de esas cosas sin decirle nada a nadie. ─

─ El ladrón le robó una de esas cosas directamente a un miembro de la Orden. El hermano de Dumbledore. El ladrón lo desmayó y se la robó. ─ dijo Hermione.

Draco pareció atónito, luego alborozado. ─ ¿Dumbledore tiene un hermano? ─ gritó, y algunas cabezas de los que estaban en la cocina se dieron vuelta.

─ No te entusiasmes tanto ─ dijo Harry. ─ No es como Albus Dumbledore. No peleará directamente con Voldemort, si eso es lo que estabas pensando. ─

Draco se estremeció y pareció desilusionado. ─ ¡Qué lástima! Pero al menos eso prueba algo. Si el ladrón dejó al hermano de Dumbledore con vida, entonces el ladrón no es V… ─ Draco se ahogó con el nombre y pareció frustrado. ─ Lo que quiero decir es que el Señor Oscuro no es el ladrón. ─

─ ¿Quizá V-Voldemort no estaba con ánimos de matar ese día? ─ sugirió Hermione.

─ No. ─ Draco desecho la idea con tono de absoluta certeza. ─ El Señor Oscuro y los mortífagos matan siempre que tienen la oportunidad. Yo… yo lo he visto. No dejan a nadie vivo. ─ los recuerdos parecían ponerlo mal. ─ Excepto a ti, Harry. ─ Harry sintió las miradas curiosas de los otros tres clavadas en él. ─ Teníamos órdenes. El Señor Oscuro quiere matarte personalmente. Teníamos prohibido matarte, so pena de muerte. ─ la voz de Draco se sacudió, el sólo pensar en Harry muerto lo horrorizaba.

─ ¡Qué extraño! ─ dijo Ron. ─ Si El Que No Debe Nombrarse te quiere muerto, Harry, ¿qué diferencia hay en que te mate uno u otro? ─

─ No lo sé, pero yo ya había oído sobre esas órdenes antes. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Lo escuché a Snape recordárselo a los mortífagos poco después del asesinato de Dumbledore. ─ Harry apretó los puños.

─ Entonces el ladrón no puede ser Voldemort. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Pero si tampoco es un miembro de la Orden, ¿quién más puede ser? ─

─ ¿Podría alguien haberse llevado esas cosas por casualidad? ─ preguntó Draco. ─ ¿Un mago o bruja cualquiera, o un muggle? ─

─ No. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Algunas estaban escondidas con magia. Sólo un mago muy, muy poderoso, con mucha experiencia para encontrar y para neutralizar Magia Oscura podría habérselo llevado. ─ se llevó la mano al pelo, parecía recordar las algas de la aventura con Ron en la cueva.

─ Mágicamente poderoso, pero no el Señor Oscuro. Cercano a Dumbledore, de lo contrario no se hubiera enterado de las… cosas, lo que sea de que se traten. Pero tampoco un miembro de la Orden. ─ dijo Draco pensando muy reconcentrado. Se le dibujó una sonrisa triunfante ─ No puedo creer que no se den cuenta, ¿son tan poco sagaces?, ¿no es acaso OBVIO quién es el ladrón? ─

─ Puede que para ti sea obvio, pero no para nosotros. Harry estaba diciendo ayer que lo que necesitábamos era una nueva perspectiva ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Entonces, ¿quién crees tú que sea, Draco? ─

Draco se reacomodó en la silla con todos los aires de superioridad de la aristocracia de sangre pura. Les sonrió a los otros tres. ─ Parece que éste es su día de suerte, son afortunados de que me les uniera, yo puedo ayudarlos. ─ alardeó. ─ El mago que tengo en mente es uno de los más poderosos del mundo y fue uno de los mejores amigos de Dumbledore durante años. Me juego a que está juntando esas cosas para usarlas contra el Señor Oscuro. ─ Draco observó con satisfacción las caras fascinadas a su alrededor y se inclinó hacia delante con aire conspirativo, Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo con miradas ansiosas. ─ ¡El ladrón es Severus Snape! ─ susurró Draco dramáticamente.

Harry vio comprensión en los ojos de Hermione. Ron parecía confundido.

Pero Harry frunció el ceño enojado. ─ ¿SNAPE? ─ gritó, los otros tres se echaron para atrás aturdidos.

Todos los que estaban en la cocina se dieron vuelta, incluso Fred y George que estaban en la pileta lavando los platos.

─ Harry, habla en voz baja ─ dijo Hermione inquieta.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo para bajar la voz. Le costó bastante. El nombre del ex Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin lo llenaba de rabia. ─ Snape es un asesino a sangre fría y el segundo al mando en el ejército de Voldemor, Draco. No puedes estar hablando en serio cuando dices que está de nuestro lado y que está juntando… las… cosas… para beneficiarnos. Si es él el que las junta se las debe estar dando a Voldemort. ─

Draco hizo un evidente esfuerzo para mantenerle la mirada a Harry y para no estremecerse con el nombre. ─ El profesor Snape no es un asesino a sangre fría. Se vio forzado a matar a Dumbledore. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. ─ dijo Draco sin amedrentarse.

─ Sí, ya habíamos hablado, pero yo dije… ─ Harry había empezado a decir pero Hermione lo interrumpió, la cólera de Harry la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

─ Yo creo que Draco tiene razón. ─ dijo. ─ Snape es la única posibilidad. Pero ¿cómo podríamos asegurarnos de que realmente tiene… esas cosas? ─

─ Envíale una lechuza y pregúntaselo. ─ dijo Draco al instante.

Harry rió y Ron dijo: ─ Es un mortífago de alto rango, Draco. Dispone de todo tipo de hechizos anti rastreo y de un montón de otras medidas de seguridad. Aurores ministeriales entrenados no han podido ubicarlo, y tú crees que va a poder encontrarlo una simple lechuza. ─

Mi lechuza podría encontrarlo. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Es muy amigo de mi familia. ─

La cara de Hermione se encendió de entusiasmo.

Harry se rió sin ningún humor y ninguna gana miraba fijo e incrédulo a Hermione y Draco. ─ ¡No puedo creerlo! Ustedes dos están considerando seriamente la idea de que Snape sigue trabajando para la Orden… ¡incluso sabiendo que asesinó a Dumbledore!, ¡yo lo vi, y tú también, Draco! ¿Qué tiene que hacer Snape para convencerlos de que es pérfido? ¿Subirse a una escoba y escribir en el cielo: "Yo, Severus Snape, soy un rastrero, grasiento, maligno y asesino hijo de puta, buajajaja"? ─ Harry estaba alzando la voz y Hermione y Ron hacían muecas de disgusto.

─ Contrólate, Harry. No estás actuando muy sensato. ─ dijo Ron. Harry le clavó una mirada feroz. Ron miró para otro lado, nervioso.

Hermione parecía asustada.

Pero Draco no se arredró. Su expresión era de enojo e implacable. ─ Snape no es malo, Harry. Y dentro de poco te lo probaré. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Anoche le mandé al profesor Snape una carta con Hedwig. Con las demoras usuales que suelen tener las lechuzas. En las próximas dos horas tendremos la respuesta. ─

Harry sintió que el estómago se le caía a los pies. ─ ¿Le mandaste mi lechuza al hombre que asesinó a Dumbledore? ¡Draco, la has matado! ¡Hedwig ha estado conmigo desde el primer año! ¡Es mi mascota! ─ gritó ahogándose.

─ No la he matado, Harry. ─ dijo Draco con una voz que se esforzaba para ser calma. ─ Pronto la volverás a ver. ─

─ Draco, ¿por qué le mandaste una carta a Snape? ─ preguntó Hermione con voz vacilante.

─ Para hacerle saber que estoy bien. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Es lo más parecido a un padre que tengo ─

─ ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ─ gritó Harry, que ya había dejado de escuchar la conversación. ─ ¡Pobre Hedwig! ─

─ Está determinado a odiar a Snape. ─ le dijo Hermione a Draco. ─ Siempre ha sido así. No atenderá razones. ─

─ Eso mismo fue lo que Dumbledore me dijo una vez, ¡y así le fue! ─ rugió Harry.

─ Harry, Hedwig está probablemente bien. Estoy SEGURA de que está bien, y esta carta puede ayudarnos mucho. ─ dijo Hermione. Estaba un poco nerviosa y un poco enojada. ─ ¡Por favor, dale a Hedwig una oportunidad! Espera al menos dos horas antes de empezar a penar por su muerte.

Harry se puso de pie de repente. ─ ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! ¿Pero no quiero tenerlos a ninguno de ustedes tres cerca! ─ escupió las palabras más que pronunciarlas. Se fue subiendo las escaleras como una tromba.

oOoOoOo

**Argentinismos:**

**sopapa**: destapador, desatascador (plunger)

**pileta**: fregadero (sink)

**tapado**: atascado (blocked)

**pibe**: niño, muchachito, chaval (kid, laddie)

**putear**: maldecir, decir obscenidades

**pavada**: tontería, estupidez, (nonsense)


	19. Slytherins en la clandestinidad

"**El guardaespaldas**" ganó el premio _Quill to parchment best Trio Era_ en julio de 2007.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 19: Slytherins en la clandestinidad**

─ ¡Sí que habías resultado ser un cascarrabias! ─ exclamó Draco.

Fue la primera cosa que dijo cuando Harry le abrió la puerta del cuarto del ático. Había transcurrido media hora y a Harry se le había pasado el ataque de enojo y empezaba a sentirse culpable por haberles gritado así a sus amigos. Hermione tenía razón, como siempre, se daba ahora cuenta Harry. No sólo era prematuro llorar la muerte de Hedwig, significaba también que la subestimaba. Hedwig había sabido esquivar valientemente a Umbridge en quinto año y antes se las había ingeniado para rastrear a Sirius cuando estuvo escondido por la persecución del Ministerio. Obviamente, razonaba ahora Harry, Hedwig sabría lidiar con el escuálido y grasiento cretino de Snape.

─ Perdón, Draco. ─ dijo Harry, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. ─ No debería haberles gritado. Hedwig sabe cómo cuidarse. ─

Draco no parecía ofendido por los gritos de los que había sido objeto, parecía más bien divertido. ─ Gracias por la disculpa, Harry. Pero tengo entendido que tienes este tipo de rabietas bastante seguido. Hermione y Ron me estuvieron poniendo al tanto recién sobre "Cien Grandes Ataques de Histeria del Famoso Harry Potter". Al parecer los dichos episodios fueron particularmente frecuentes durante el quinto año. ─ Draco cerró la puerta y le puso cerrojo.

Harry se sonrojó. ─ Me acuerdo. ─ dijo. Draco lo miraba con la comisura en alto, el muy ladino estaba disfrutando toda la situación. Pero Harry no podía enojarse, se sentía demasiado culpable. Dumbledore siempre sabía controlar su temperamento, ¿por qué le resultaba a él tan difícil hacer lo mismo?

─ Llegamos a la conclusión de que como no tienes padres a quienes gritarles, les gritas a tus amigos. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Deberías aprender a controlar ese temperamento Harry, Hermione y Ron… los aterrorizas cuando te pones así, tan enojado. ─

─ ¿Y a ti no? ─ preguntó Harry suavemente.

─ Me extraña, Harry. Hacerte enojar fue siempre mi primer objetivo durante los años de escuela. Además, ¿qué podrías llegar a hacerme? ¿Pegarme? Lo hiciste tantas veces en el pasado. Pero para eso existen los encantamientos de curación. ¿Usar Legilimancia conmigo? No me importa lo que puedas ver, no tengo nada que ocultar. ─ dijo Draco. Está jugando conmigo, pensó Harry, disfruta haciéndome sentir culpable. Se sentía miserable y desamparado.

Pero el pesar se esfumó cuando Draco lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Un cosquilleo de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Harry lo abrazó a su vez y sepultó la cara en el pelo suave y delicadamente perfumado del rubio.

─ Te amo así como eres, Harry. ─ dijo Draco, la voz sedosa. ─ No podría soportarte si siempre fueras el "buenito". Si fueras siempre así no tendrías nada en común conmigo. Además, para darles su merecido a los Señores Oscuros el Elegido necesita tener temperamento. ─ Y con un ronroneo agregó: ─ Dale su merecido al Señor Oscuro y yo te estaré muy… muy… agradecido. ─

Harry dibujó una sonrisa, levantó el rostro y miró a Draco directamente a los ojos. ─ ¿Cuán agradecido? ─ preguntó provocativo. Los ojos grises brillaron de deseo.

─ Así de agradecido. ─ dijo Draco y posó sus labios sobre los de Harry.

Harry lo besó a su vez, ávido. La reconciliación perfecta. Draco lo empujó entonces y lo puso contra la pared.

Cuando Draco partió finalmente el beso, ambos hacían esfuerzos para recuperar el aliento. ─ Sólo tenemos unos pocos minutos, aprovechémoslos al máximo. ─ Draco se deslizó hacia abajo y le desabrochó los pantalones.

Harry gimió. Los ojos grises lo miraban desde abajo, la sexualidad que emanaba Draco era indescriptible, la piel radiante y pálida, el brillo de los cabellos…. Draco abrió la boca y se inclinó hacia delante; toda coherencia abandonó la mente de Harry, las rodillas se le aflojaban, los ojos se le desenfocaban, un torbellino de placer lo envolvía.

oOoOoOo

Draco le abrochó los pantalones. Harry lo hizo levantar y lo abrazó.

─ Te amo, Harry ─ le susurró Draco al oído.

─ Yo te… me encanta oírtelo decir. ─ dijo Harry. ¿Qué había sido lo que estuvo a punto de decir? Se besaron. La boca de Draco tenía un gusto… interesante. Le resultaba muy conocido. Harry fue explorándola con la lengua, sin urgencias.

─ Harry, Moody, Lupin y Tonks quieren hablar contigo. ─ informó Draco algo reticente, Harry le estaba besando el cuello.

─ ¿Qué? ¿ahora? ─ murmuró Harry algo distraído, las manos de Draco le acariciaban la espalda.

─ Sí, dijeron que subirían en unos pocos minutos. ─ Draco se separó con un quejido de frustración. ─ Podemos seguir, pero si te dio vergüenza cuando nos sorprendió Ron… ─

Harry suspiró. ─ ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ─ preguntó frustrado.

Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ No quisieron decírmelo. Debe de ser algún asunto de la Orden. ─ Harry se lamió los labios, conteniéndose para no volver a besar a Draco.

oOoOoOo

Moody, Lupin y Tonks conversaban animadamente subiendo las escaleras. En el segundo rellano vieron a Harry y Draco bajando. ─ Justo los que buscábamos. ─ dijo Moody. Entre los tres intercambiaron miradas y finalmente Tonks habló.

─ Podría hablar en privado contigo, Draco. Creo que debería enseñarte cómo usar bien el _Frendocuro_. ─ sonreía pero era obvio para Harry de que se trataba de una excusa para llevárselo a otro lado.

Draco pensaba exactamente igual. Miró a Harry como pidiéndole permiso. Harry asintió. Tonks y Draco bajaron las escaleras, un par de veces Draco volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Cuando se perdieron de vista Harry se volvió a Lupin y Moody. ─ ¿De qué querían hablarme? ─ preguntó. Los ojos no sincronizados de Moody parecían estar estudiándole los chupones con forma de margarita.

─ ¿Te saltó encima anoche, no? ¿el chico? ─ preguntó Moody bruscamente.

─ Se llama Draco. ─ dijo Harry irritado. ─ Y discúlpeme, pero lo que hagamos en privado no es asunto suyo ni de nadie. Me enferma que todos actúen tan sorprendidos. ─

─ Yo no estoy sorprendido. Para nada. ─ dijo Moody, la cara muy seria.

Harry lo miró fijo.

─ Nos lo esperábamos. Después de la pequeña charla con Barnes a la puerta del Wizengamot. ─ dijo Lupin.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo Barnes? ─ preguntó Harry no pudiendo ocultar su desprecio al oír el nombre del Jefe de los aurores, quien junto con Umbridge eran los responsables de que Draco se hubiera visto obligado a tomar el Voto.

Ni Moody ni Lupin contestaron, tenían la mirada baja como si estudiaran los escalones. Parecían preocupados… y… ¿culpables?

─ La trampa de virginidad fue una idea brillante. Es un pibe muy "cool". Nunca había sabido de alguien que se animara a corromper uno de los encantamientos de Ya Sabes Quién de manera tan imaginativa. ─ dijo Moody.

─ Hacía rato que no me reía tanto. ─ dijo Lupin. ─ Me recuerda a Sirius y su temerario sentido del humor. ─

─ ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo Barnes? ─ insistió Harry.

─ Barnes dijo que sería… ─ Moody hizo una pausa evaluando cuánto decir, luego continuó bruscamente: ─ …vulnerable ante ti, Harry ─ se acarició las cicatrices de la barbilla. ─ Prométeme que cuidarás de él. ─ agregó.

Harry sabía que había cosas que no le estaban diciendo pero no se le ocurría cómo hacer para que le contaran todo. ─ No entiendo bien adónde apunta. Por supuesto que cuidaré de él. Y es lo que ya estoy haciendo. ─ dijo, sentía crecer la alarma dentro de sí.

─ Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. ─ los ojos de Moody derivaron nuevamente al cuello de Harry.

─ No le ordenes hacer nada que él no haría de buen grado. ─ dijo Lupin, su cara lucía cansada y triste.

─ No, yo nunca… ¿por qué me están diciendo esto? ─

─ No es de extrañar que Umbridge haya esperado a que Dumbledore ya no estuviera para poner en práctica esto. Algo así lo hubiera puesto furioso. ─ dijo Moody, y el rostro se le endureció cuando agregó: ─ Claro que Draco es en parte culpable de que Dumbledore ya no esté. ─

─ Draco nunca hubiera matado a Dumbledore y Dumbledore lo sabía. ─ dijo claramente Harry. ─ Dumbledore le ofreció protección para él y su familia, Draco quería aceptar, lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo, los mortífagos llegaron antes. ─

─ Draco fue el que les dio acceso. ─ enfatizó Moody. ─ Al menos parte de lo que pasó es su culpa. ─ la tristeza de la cara había cambiado a enfado.

Lupin pareció incómodo. ─ Sea como sea. Te sugeriría que leyeras el Voto nuevamente, Harry. ─ dijo.

─ Lo haré. ─ dijo Harry. Le pediría el Voto a Hermione, se sentaría en la cocina y lo leería de principio a fin, sin demora.

oOoOoOo

Harry suspiró. Se sacó los anteojos y los dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se frotó las sienes, apretó los ojos y trató de evitar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba invadirlo. Había releído el voto tres veces. Suficientes para confirmar que era realmente la cosa más intrincada y aburrida que jamás había leído. Apenas si había entendido un poco más. Aparentemente Draco estaba muy sometido a él, pero los detalles se le escapaban, escondidos como estaban entre línea y línea de toda esa jerga legal. Se puso el Voto en el bolsillo, se volvió a colocar los lentes y miró a Draco, Hermione y Ron del otro lado de la mesa. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de pedirle a Hermione que se lo explicara, pero en este momento ella se encontraba muy ocupada.

─ _¡Occlumens!_ ─ dijo, Draco intentó quebrar sus barreras mentales. Ron la observaba preocupado. Hermione estaba pálida y transpiraba y parecía que tenía un dolor de cabeza como el de Harry o incluso peor.

─ Nada mal, Hermione. ─ dijo Draco. ─ No pude entrar. Pero el encantamiento debe ser sin pronunciarlo, de lo contrario no sirve de mucho.

─ De acuerdo. ─ dijo Hermione con voz débil. Harry vio que sus labios se movían cuando pensó _¡Occlumens!_, Draco lo notó y sacudió la cabeza.

─ Así no sirve. ─

─ Estoy exhausta. ─ confesó Hermione secándose la frente con un pañuelo. ─ Ya estuviste ensayando con Ron. ¿Por qué no pruebas con Harry, ahora? Así yo descanso. ─

Draco sonrió. ─ Buena idea. Esperen a ver esto. ─

Harry trató de hacer a un lado el dolor de cabeza. Pensó en Dumbledore y sintió que lo invadía la paz. _¡Occlumens!_ pensó. Sintió el intento de Draco de ingresar, era como una garra tratando de horadar el hielo, fracasó.

Draco detuvo el ataque. ─ Harry logró un gran progreso anoche. ─ dijo orgulloso. ─ Puede hacer Oclumancia, sin necesidad de pronunciar el encantamiento y me deja afuera sin problemas. ─

Hermione les sonrió a ambos. Ron dijo: ─ ¡Genial! ─

─ Todo gracias a la técnica de enseñanza de Draco, por supuesto. ─ apuntó Harry sarcástico, recordando los alardes de Draco de la noche anterior.

Draco sólo le sonrió. ─ ¡Naturalmente! Y también puedo enseñarte _Frendocuro_. Tonks me enseñó cómo. Dice que el quid está en cómo se sostiene la varita. Si el agarre es muy fuerte los moretones toman forma de margarita. Sosteniéndola como se debe… ─ Draco estiró su varita y Harry sintió que la sensibilidad de los chupones se desvanecía.

─ ¿De que más hablaron Tonks y tú? ─ preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras le iba curando los moretones a Draco uno a uno.

Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ De ti, más que nada. Quería saber qué es lo que siento por ti. Le dije que te amaba. ─ Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry, Harry se ruborizó. ─ No es ningún secreto. ─

─ No. Ya no, al menos. ─ murmuró Harry.

─ Después me preguntó cómo era que me había dado cuenta. ─ continuó Draco. ─ ¡Mi respuesta fue larguísima! ¡Es que son tantas las razones! ¡Merlín, los de la Orden sí que son entrometidos! Supongo que no quieren que el malvado Slytherin le rompa el corazón al pobre e inocente Gryffindor. ─ Draco le hizo un guiño.

─ No es eso. ─ dijo Harry ─ Es algo que tiene que ver con el Voto. Barnes les dijo que te hace vulnerable ante mí. ─ Notó que Draco y Hermione parecían haber desarrollado al mismo tiempo y de manera repentina un poderoso interés en estudiar el cielorraso. Los dos evitaban mirarlo.

Ron en cambio no parecía suspicaz. ─ ¿Tiene que ver con esa llama que nos contaste, la que lo estrangula? Eso parece algo criminal. El tipo de cosas que Umbridge siempre hace. ─

─ Sí. ─ dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que seguía con la vista fija en el techo.

─ Me da lástima que alguien tenga que soportar una maldición como ésa. ─ dijo Ron muy sincero.

─ Me conmueves, Ron. Pero no quiero que nadie sienta lástima por mí. ─ murmuró Draco.

─ Creo que es más que eso. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Creo que el Voto está forzando los sentimientos de Draco. ─ Draco se volvió y lo miró a los ojos.

─ Lo que dices es por esa horrenda familia muggle tuya. Crees que nadie puede amarte, dudas siempre. ¡Pues no deberías! ─

Harry trató de sostenerle la mirada pero no pudo.

─ ¿Entonces el Voto sería como una especie de poción de amor? ─ preguntó Ron. Miró a uno y al otro. ─ Ustedes indudablemente no tuvieron inconvenientes en llevarse pero que muy bien. ─

─ Somos adolescentes, estábamos durmiendo en la misma cama, ambos habíamos estado a punto de morir el día anterior. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos? ¿Tomarnos de la mano hasta después de casados? ─ preguntó Draco socarrón.

─ Tú no hablas como alguien bajo los efectos de una poción de amor, Draco. ─ dijo Ron con la sombra de una sonrisa.

─ No, tienes razón. ─ dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco mejor. ─ Pero deberíamos probar algo. Ron, recuerdas cuando estuviste bajo los efectos de la poción de amor de Romilda Vane, no tolerabas que se dijeran cosas malas sobre ella. ─

Ron se estremeció. ─ Sí que me acuerdo. Probémoslo. ─ miró a Draco, que cruzó los brazos serio, y luego a Harry. ─ Harry, eres un pelotudo.─

─ No podría estar más de acuerdo. ─ dijo Draco altanero. ─ Pero tú también eres un pelotudo, Ron. Y si ustedes dos siguen jodiendo con este asunto del Voto me van a sacar de quicio. ¡Acábenla de una vez por todas! ─

Hermione hizo un sonido ahogado que pudo haber sido una risa, pero cuando Harry le buscó la mirada, volvió a evitarlo.

─ Aparentemente no es como una poción de amor. ─ dijo Ron serio. ─ Los de la Orden están equivocados. ─

Harry asintió, pero seguía sintiéndose inquieto.

Hermione finalmente sugirió: ─ Harry, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Draco a convocar un Patronus, para que pueda enviar mensajes? ─

─ Buena idea. ─ dijo Harry, contento de dejar a un lado el tema del Voto.

─ No sabía que se podían usar para enviar mensajes. ─ dijo Draco, también parecía aliviado con el cambio de tema.

─ No es de extrañar. Sólo los de la Orden saben cómo hacerlo. Es una forma de comunicación que inventó Dumbledore y es sensacional. ─ dijo Hermione tratando de causar impresión. ─ Un Patronus puede ir a cualquier lugar, resisten la Magia Oscura por lo tanto el mensaje no puede alterarse y no se pueden enviar mentiras. Cada bruja o mago convoca su propio Patronus, no se puede conjurar el Patronus de otra persona, así que siempre se sabe quién envía el mensaje. ─ Y agregó informativa: ─ Más aún, el Patronus suele cambiar para reflejar los afectos y las lealtades del que lo conjura. Es un reflejo del verdadero ser de la persona.

─ Y todo lo que se necesita para conjurar un Patronus y mandar un mensaje es una varita. ─ dijo Ron.

Draco se mostró apropiadamente impresionado, preguntó: ─ ¿Cómo conjuro un Patronus? ─

─ Harry es el indicado para enseñarte, él nos enseñó a nosotros. ─ dijo Ron.

Harry asintió y sacó su varita. ─ La formulación es _Expecto Patronum_ pero tienes que concentrarte en un recuerdo feliz cuando lo pronuncias. ─ explicó. ─ Te mostraré: _¡Expecto Patronum!_ ─

Un inmenso ciervo plateado explotó de la varita de Harry. Draco se echó tanto para atrás que casi se cayó, tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para no perder el equilibrio. Miraba boquiabierto e iba siguiendo con la cabeza al Patronus que trotaba por la habitación. ─ ¡Es magnífico! ¿Será mi Patronus algo tan estupendo como éste? ─

Algo incómodo Harry dijo: ─ Tampoco es para tanto… ─ Su Patronus, Cornamentas, sacudió orgulloso su arbolada cabeza como expresando su desaprobación.

─ Uno nunca sabe qué clase de animal va a ser. ─ dijo Ron. ─ Y una vez que logras conjurar uno, después es siempre igual, es muy raro que un Patronus cambie. Es algo parecido a ser un animago. Podrás querer que sea algo imponente como un tigre blanco, pero si te tocó un chancho… ¡te la aguantas! ─

Draco parecía muy nervioso. ─ Un tigre blanco es lo que me gustaría. O quizá algún ave, un águila o una cigüeña no estarían mal, pero quisiera algo majestuoso. ─

─ Sólo hay una forma de saberlo con certeza. ─ dijo Harry.

Draco se mordió el labio y asintió. Cerró un momento los ojos tratando de elegir un recuerdo feliz. Luego sonrió y abrió los ojos. ─ _¡Expecto Patronum!_ ─ no pasó nada.

_¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Expecto Patronum!_

─ Sigue intentándolo. ─

Cinco minutos después algunas volutas y hebras de niebla plateada explotaron de la varita de Draco.

─ ¡Lo lograste! Eso espantaría a un dementor o dos.

Desconcertado, Draco observó las volutas disolverse. ─ ¿No era que iba a tener forma de animal? ─

─ Sólo los Patronus corpóreos tienen forma de animal. ─ explicó Harry. ─ Uno corpóreo es lo que se necesita para enviar un mensaje y para espantar muchos dementores a la vez. ¿Qué recuerdo estás usando? ─

─ La primera vez que volé en escoba. ─

─ Eso fue lo mismo que yo usé la primera vez y no resultó suficientemente potente. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Tiene que ser un recuerdo _inmensamente_ feliz para obtener un Patronus corpóreo. ─

Draco frunció el ceño, pensaba muy reconcentrado, finalmente sonrió. ─ ¡Ya lo tengo! ─ dijo. Los ojos grises ardían cuando le dirigió un guiño a Harry.

─ _¡Expecto Patronum!_ ─ gritó Draco. Un animal plateado y peludo brotó de su varita. Se quedó mirando fijo a la brillante criatura. Se le cayó la cara de decepción y de ultraje. ─ ¡NO! Me niego a aceptarlo. ¡Ese no es mi Patronus! ¡Tiene que haber un error! ¡No puede ser! ¡Está mal! ─

El Patronus de Draco tenía dientes filosos pero no era un tigre blanco. Era grácil como un águila pero, definitivamente, no majestuoso. Tenía cuerpo largo y arqueado, patas cortas, rostro pálido y puntiagudo con ojos almendrados sorprendentemente humanos. Correteaba por la habitación chocándose contra los objetos y trastabillaba con festiva vivacidad.

─ ¡Es un hurón! ─ chilló Draco negándose a aceptarlo. ─ ¡Mi Patronus es un hurón! ¡Deja de reírte, Ron! ¡Yo quería un tigre blanco y me resultó una RATA blanca! ─

─ Los hurones no son roedores. Pertenecen a la familia de los mustélidos, al igual que las nutrias. ─ dijo Hermione. Hizo ondear su varita, ─ _¡Expecto Patronum!_ ─ exclamó, una nutria plateada entró a corretear junto con el hurón de Draco. ─ ¡Vean! Están haciendo juntos la danza de las comadrejas. ¡Qué divinos! ─

─ ¿Qué es la danza de las comadrejas? ─ preguntó Draco mirando, con desaliento en el rostro, al hurón y la nutria retozar juntos como gatitos hiperactivos.

─ Cuando saltan así como ahora. Significa que están contentos. ─ dijo Hermione sonriendo.

─ ¡Arriba ese ánimo, Draco! Tu Patronus es mejor que el mío. ─ dijo Ron. Sacudió su varita y brotó un Jack Russell que entró a correr por la habitación, ladrando con energía. El hurón y la nutria se detuvieron al ver al perro de Ron y luego fueron juguetones tras él. El Jack Russell los notó y trató de huir de sus perseguidores. Ron frunció el ceño, su perro se había refugiado finalmente entre las patas del ciervo de Harry.

─ Vean al noble y majestuoso ciervo, ─ dijo Draco con envidia ─ alternando con mascotitas domésticas. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso, Harry? ─

─ Podría ser peor, podría haberte tocado un chancho. ─ dijo Ron filosóficamente.

─ No puedo creer que un hurón sea el reflejo de mi ser interior. ─ se quejó Draco.

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres un hurón perfecto. ─ dijo Harry cargándolo. ─ Veamos, eres tierno, mimoso y juguetón. Y tienes una boca maligna y feroz para atacar y desgarrar haciendo mucho daño… ¡Ah, sí! Y si te metes en los pantalones de alguien puedes ser muy peligroso… ¡tiemblo de sólo pensarlo! ─

─ ¡No es necesaria tanta información, Harry! ─ dijo Ron tapándose las orejas con las manos.

Draco sonrió. ─ Tienes razón, Harry. ¡Me he metido en tus pantalones y no vas a poder sacarme de allí! ─ Se le abalanzó y los dos se pusieron a luchar juguetones sobre la mesa, como los animalitos plateados en el suelo.

─ ¡Basta! ─ gritó Ron doblándose para adelante, los ojos cerrados y las manos aun más apretadas sobre las orejas. ─ ¡Termínenla ya! ─

─ La mejor amiga de mi mamá tiene un hurón y dice hay que vigilarlos de cerca porque agujero que ven, agujero en el que se meten. ─ dijo Hermione tratando de no reírse.

─ ¡La, la, la! ¡Demasiada información! ¡No quiero oírlos! ─ gritó Ron. Los otros tres rugían de risa.

De pronto un silencioso relámpago blanco voló dentro de la habitación. Los cuatro se quedaron quietos, también los animales plateados pararon los retozos y miraron hacia arriba. El relámpago voló alrededor de la mesa y vino a posarse sobre el hombro de Harry, ululó suavemente a modo de saludo.

─ ¡Hedwig! ─ gritó Harry, aliviado al verla viva. Al parecer había vuelto indemne después de haber visitado al segundo de los más poderosos magos oscuros del mundo, pero Harry quería asegurarse. La alzó y la colocó sobre la mesa para examinarla, para verificar que no estuviera lastimada.

Hedwig toleró las atenciones durante unos instantes, pero luego protestó altanera con el pico, ofendida de que Harry creyera necesaria una revisión médica después de una tarea tan simple como entregar una carta. Se sacudió para sacarse de encima las manos de Harry y levantó una pata en la que llevaba un rollo de pergamino.

Harry miró a Draco y Hermione. ─ Perdón por haberles gritado antes. ─ dijo Harry algo torpe. ─ Hedwig está bien… ─

─ No tiene importancia, Harry. No hace falta que te disculpes. Veamos que dice la carta. ─ dijo Hermione y Draco asintió de acuerdo.

Lentamente Harry desató el cordón de la pata de Hedwig. ─ Gracias Hedwig. ─ dijo acariciándole la cabeza. La blanca lechuza parpadeó, saludó con la cabeza y partió volando escaleras arriba hacia su percha y su tazón de alimento. Draco tomó la carta de la mano de Harry y la desenrolló.

─ Léela en voz alta. ─ dijo Hermione.

Draco leyó.

_Querido Severus:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien._

_Tengo malas noticias. Mi madre ha sido asesinada. Se negó a matar muggles en una misión para crear Inferi y el Señor Oscuro se lo hizo pagar transformándola en una Inferius. La tía Bellatrix la mató con la Maldición Mortal. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Todo ocurrió en un segundo._

_Sé cuanto te esforzaste para protegernos del Ministerio y de los mortífagos no te culpo por lo que pasó, Severus. Apenas si he tenido momentos de privacidad para llorar su muerte pero hay algo que quiero que sepas… Quiero ver MUERTA a la tía Bellatrix, y al Señor Oscuro también. No es sino su culpa que mi madre esté muerta y que mi padre esté preso en Azkaban._

_Tengo confianza de poder desquitarme porque ahora cuento con gente que puede ayudarme. Gente poderosa. Quizá hayas leído en El Profeta sobre mi captura. Los del Ministerio me tomaron prisionero cuando acababa de rescatar a Harry Potter. La razón por la que no me sentenciaron de por vida en Azkaban es porque Harry (¡sí, me pidió que usara su nombre!) me defendió ante el Wizengamot y me hizo su guardaespaldas. Estoy viviendo con él en los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix._

_El Ministerio me hizo jurar un Voto Inquebrantable a Harry, pero ya no es un problema serio desde que me dijo que puedo ignorar por completo las órdenes de los miembros de la Orden cuando se comportan como imbéciles. Y la gente se comporta como imbécil todo el tiempo. Harry y yo seguimos peleándonos pero no tanto como antes. Ha sido muy generoso conmigo, me preparó de comer y me presta su cama y su ropa. La Orden me odia pero cuento con el apoyo de Hermione Granger._

_Tenías razón respecto de Hermione Granger, Severus. Nunca estuvo de novia con Harry. El artículo de Rita Skeeter eran todas patrañas de principio a fin. Hermione y yo tuvimos una charla privada esta mañana y aclaramos muchas cosas. Me pidió disculpas por haber dicho que yo había comprado mi entrada al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin con las escobas que había regalado mi padre, cuando en realidad yo gané en las pruebas por mis méritos y mi padre donó las escobas cuando yo YA FORMABA PARTE del equipo. Me siento culpable por las cosas que le dije a ella en la escuela. Hermione está saliendo con Ronald Weasley, que no es tan malo cuando uno llega a conocerlo. Pero sigo detestando a sus hermanos._

_¿Sabes algo de mis amigos de Slytherin? ¿Los has visto? No pude arriesgarme a visitarlos en las últimas dos semanas, tenía miedo de que me siguieran. Espero que no los hayan descubierto y que tengan suficiente de comer. Le mandaré una lechuza a Nott cuando Hedwig regrese de entregar esta carta._

_Estuve tratando de enseñarle Oclumancia a Harry, para que pueda bloquear su mente cuando se enfrente con los mortífagos. Es PÉSIMO en Oclumancia y me lastima cuando trato de enseñarle. Pero es muy bueno en Legilimancia, ¿acaso no es eso extraño? Harry me contó que tú le habías dado clases de Oclumancia (¡permíteme felicitarte por haberlas sobrevivido!). Si tienes algún consejo para poder enseñarle mejor a Harry, por favor, házmelo saber. No quiero que salga de los cuarteles hasta que la domine perfectamente bien._

_Estuvimos hablando de ti hace unos momentos, Severus. La opinión que Harry tiene sobre ti no podría ser peor. Es evidente que no te conoce en absoluto._

_Aparte de los jeans de Harry no tengo absolutamente nada que ponerme. No me animo a ir a la Mansión Malfoy, los mortífagos podrían estar esperándome. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que pueda recuperar mi baúl que está en Hogwarts?_

_Con mis más cálidos saludos,_

_Draco Malfoy_

─ ¿Tus amigos de Slytherin? ─ preguntó Hermione curiosa.

─ Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Cuando me… fui de Hogwarts, les mandé una lechuza recomendándoles que no volvieran a sus casas, porque terminarían reclutándolos para los mortífagos como habían hecho conmigo. Les dije que empacaran y que fingieran que iban a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero que se quedaran escondidos en Hogsmeade. Severus y yo los estuvimos visitando y les llevábamos comida. ─

─ ¡Oh! ─ dijo Hermione y estiró una mano. Draco le entregó la carta.

─ Hedwig ha estado volando mucho tiempo y está cansada. ─ dijo Harry. Había estado escuchando la carta de Draco con mucho interés. ─ Te enseñaré cómo mandar un mensaje con tu Patronus para que puedas contactar a tus amigos por ese medio. ─

Draco asintió agradeciéndole.

Hermione empezó a leer la carta de Snape en voz alta:

_Querido Draco:_

_Perdona que te diga esto antes que ninguna otra cosa pero es de suma importancia. ¡NO VUELVAS A USAR LA LECHUZA DE HARRY POTTER PARA CONTACTARME! Esa lechuza nívea es muy conspicua y todos saben a quién pertenece. Afortunadamente, no había mortífagos cerca cuando llegó, de lo contrario mi lealtad al Señor Oscuro hubiera quedado muy cuestionada._

_Quema esta carta una vez que la hayas leído. La he escrito en el reverso de tu carta para que puedas destruir ambas al mismo tiempo._

_No sé expresar cuán profundamente lamento lo que le pasó a tu madre, Draco. Como tú bien sabes, ella y tu padre habían sido mis amigos desde la época en que asistíamos a Hogwarts. Sé que ella habría deseado en este momento que tú te mantengas fuerte, que no te rindas y sé que habría aprobado lo que estás haciendo. Puedes tener la seguridad de que Bellatrix y el Señor Oscuro pagarán por este crimen._

_Felicitaciones por tu nueva función como guardaespaldas de Harry Potter. Me preocupa, no obstante, pensar que es posible que tú necesites un guardaespaldas que te proteja de Harry Potter. ¡No permitas que te torture! Hay tanto odio e ira reprimidos en ese chico que llegué incluso a mostrarle al Señor Oscuro algunas de sus memorias y pude convencerlo de que la razón por la que yo no había aprovechado nunca para matarlo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts fue porque Potter se estaba convirtiendo en un poderoso mago oscuro. Creo que llegué a ver la mayor parte de los recuerdos de infancia de Potter durante esas abominables lecciones de Oclumancia, fue descuidado y muy maltratado por sus parientes muggles. Por eso es que terminó quedando así, severamente dañado._

_Mi finado y muy llorado amigo, Albus Dumbledore se equivocaba en raras ocasiones. Pero tanto él como yo coincidimos en que dejar a Potter al cuidado de su familia muggle fue el mayor error que cometió Dumbledore en toda su vida. La manía que tenía Albus de tratar siempre de ver y de esperar lo mejor de todas las personas fue lo que lo llevó a confiar en esos despreciables parientes de Potter. Yo lo había advertido en contra de esa decisión, yo conocía el paño, había tenido la desgracia de haber conocido a Petunia Evans años antes._

_Desgraciadamente el error no pudo corregirse cuando se hizo evidente. Dumbledore no podía reubicar a Potter con una buena familia de magos porque las protecciones en el hogar de los Dursleys hacían preciso que Potter permaneciera allí al menos uno o dos meses al año hasta que hubiera cumplido diecisiete años. Dumbledore trató algunos años de acortar la estadía de Potter en esa casa durante el verano. Pero fue algo que nunca pudo perdonarse. Y las consecuencia tuvimos que sufrirlas todos, incluso tú, Draco._

_En cuanto a los problemas para enseñarle Oclumancia a Potter (me estremezco de pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacerte) considera que el daño que le infligieron a Potter sus parientes muggles es la razón que lo torna incapaz de proteger su mente. Tiene acumulados poderosos sentimientos de odio e ira que se ponen de manifiesto ante la menor provocación. Necesita de alguna forma igualmente poderosa de relajación que sirva para contraponerse a esos sentimientos. Estoy seguro, porque sé lo capaz que eres y los recursos que posees, de que sabrás encontrar "algo" para solucionar el problema. Sospecho que ese "algo" no te ha de resultar para nada desagradable._

_Me alegro de que te hayas unido al Trío Dorado de Gryffindor y no sólo por lo que respecta a tu seguridad. Se han demostrado tediosamente lentos en sus intentos por coartar las malignas acciones del Señor Oscuro, me he visto obligado, por tanto, a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos._

_No había hecho intentos hasta ahora de contactarme con ellos porque sabía que ese salvaje matón que es Potter habría tratado de matarme inmediatamente al verme. Pero ahora que te les has unido, es posible que puedas ejercer alguna influencia moderadora sobre él, de modo de que podamos reunirnos para hablar. Es muy importante que lo hagamos._

_Sospecho que hay mucho que no me has dicho sobre ese Voto Inquebrantable, Draco. Me gustaría leerlo cuando nos reunamos._

_Vi a tus amigos de Slytherin la semana pasada, te echan de menos. Les llevé comida pero están en una situación precaria. Ahora que trabajas abiertamente para la Orden, debes conseguirles protección mágica, para que no se vean obligados a aceptar la Marca Oscura, como te pasó a ti._

_Las barreras de defensa mágicas de la Mansión Malfoy deberían mantenerla segura. Sí, puedes ir a Hogwarts y recuperar tu baúl una vez que te hayas ocupado de la situación de tus amigos. Supe que nadie se animó a entrar para sacar tu baúl del dormitorio desde el momento en que tu condición de mortífago se hizo pública, supongo que al profesor Slughorn le gustaría recuperar esa habitación para la Casa de Slytherin. Las defensas mágicas de Hogwarts siguen en pie y la escuela está cerrada durante el verano, pero Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria, te permitirá entrar sin plantear cuestiones. Es posible que Potter pueda persuadir a la profesora McGonagall, al profesor Hagrid o al señor Filch para que los dejen entrar. Me enteré de que el profesor Hagrid vive ahora dentro del castillo. Siento mucho lo que le pasó a su cabaña pero, ¡que ni se ocurra contarle cómo pasó!_

_Es posible que no puedas entrar en Hogwarts, Draco. Si McGonagall reinstauró la seguridad interna que Dumbledore había desactivado. ¡Ten mucho cuidado! Hogwarts es una fortaleza de magia milenaria, ¡no es algo para tomárselo a la ligera!_

_Quedo cordialmente tuyo, tu profesor y Jefe de Casa, en intención al menos si bien ya no en los hechos,_

_Severus Snape_

_P.D. ¡QUEMA ESTA CARTA INMEDIATAMENTE!_

─ ¡Qué hijo de puta! ─ gritó Harry. Casi podía escuchar la voz sarcástica de Snape mientras Hermione leía en voz alta. Y la forma en la que habla de Dumbledore, como si no hubiera sido él el que lo había asesinado. Harry ardía de rabia. Pero había una cosa en la carta que lo había sorprendido.

─ No tenía idea de que hubiera conocido a mi tía ─ miró a Draco como pidiéndole explicaciones.

─ Severus nunca me lo mencionó. ─ dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Será mejor que quememos la carta. ─

Hermione tocó con su varita la carta. ─ _¡Incendio!_ ─ exclamó y la carta ardió brillante hasta quedar hecha cenizas.

─ No puedo usar a Hedwig de nuevo. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Tengo que aprender a usar mi Patronus para enviar mensajes. ─

─ Te puedo enseñar a mandar un mensaje con tu Patronus, pero Snape no va a poder contestar de la misma forma. ─ y agregó con desprecio: ─ No tiene Patronus. ─

─ Sí que tiene. ─ se apresuró a decir Draco mirando ceñudo a Harry. ─ Es una de las cosas que vi en sus recuerdos. Estaba en tercer año de la escuela. Un Patronus estupendo para más datos, una pantera negra. ─ Miró a Hermione. ─ ¿Qué dice eso del verdadero ser interior de Snape?

─ ¡Mucho! Las panteras negras son cazadoras cautelosas y sigilosas. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Son tristemente célebres porque pueden pasar totalmente inadvertidas. Recién te das cuenta de su presencia cuando te clavan los dientes. ¡Un Patronus perfecto para un espía! ─

─ Sí, Snape fue muy sigiloso, Dumbledore ni se imaginaba que iba a asesinarlo… hasta que lo hizo. ─ dijo Harry apretando los puños.

─ Las panteras negras son el equivalente oscuro del leopardo. ─ agregó Hermione mirando de soslayo a Harry desaprobando su enojo. ─ En la cultura muggle hay un dicho que dice que un leopardo nunca cambia las manchas. ─

─ Lo que significa que ya en tercer año Snape era un traidor hecho y derecho. ─ dijo Harry. Los otros tres dieron un suspiro al unísono.

─ O quizá significa exactamente lo contrario ─ dijo Hermione con fastidio.

─ Si Snape tiene un Patronus, especialmente uno tan estupendo como ése, una pantera, ¿por qué no lo conjuró en la clase sobre dementores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? ─ se preguntó Ron en voz alta. ─ ¿Te acuerdas, Harry? Tú y Snape tuvieron esa agitada discusión sobre la mejor forma de espantar a los dementores. Tú sostenías que era con un Patronus y lo desafiaste a que conjurara uno. ─

─ Por eso me puso después en penitencia a destripar gusanos Flobber. ─ gruñó Harry ─ ¡Y encima me puso un cero en la tarea sobre dementores, el muy hijo de puta! ─

─ ¿Alguna vez viste el Patronus de Snape en la realidad? ─ le preguntó Hermione a Draco.

Draco negó con la cabeza. ─ Sólo en sus recuerdos. ─

─ Hummm… ─ dijo Hermione pensativa. ─ ¿Quizá Snape no quiso conjurar un Patronus en esa clase porque la forma había cambiado? ─ sugirió Hermione.

─ ¿Reflejando sus verdaderas lealtades? ─ apuntó Draco.

─ Sabemos muy bien cuáles son esas lealtades. ─ dijo Harry casi gritando. ─ ¡No me extraña que Snape no quisiera mostrar su Patronus! ¡Y qué hipócrita! Cuando Tonks se enamoró de Lupin, y su Patronus cambió y pasó a ser un licántropo, Snape le hizo un comentario despreciativo diciéndole que parecía mucho más débil. Me pregunto que imagen tendrá el Patronus de Snape ahora, ¿la imagen de Voldemort?

oOoOoOo

El brillo plateado en la punta de la varita de Draco indicaba que su Patronus todavía seguía activo. ─ ¿Estás seguro que el envío de mensajes con un Patronus funciona para grandes distancias, entre Londres y Escocia? ─ preguntó.

─ La distancia no marca ninguna diferencia. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Un Patronus sirve para mandar un mensaje entre dos habitaciones o entre dos países. ─ Había decidido dejar de hablar sobre Snape, después de su comentario sobre el Patronus Voldemort los otros tres estuvieron a punto de pegarle. Enseñarle a Draco a usar el Patronus para enviar mensajes había servido para calmar los ánimos.

Draco estrechaba fuertemente en su mano la varita que brillaba en la punta.

─ ¿Por qué les sugeriste a tus amigos que se escondieran en el Antro de los Alaridos? ─ preguntó Ron.

─ Fue el mejor lugar cercano a Hogwarts que se me ocurrió. Tiene fama de estar embrujado y habitado por todo tipo de espíritus malignos, son pocos los que se animan a acercarse allí. ─

─ No has sido el primero que lo usó como escondite. Dumbledore lo usaba para esconder a Lupin cuando era alumno de Hogwarts. Durante las transformaciones en luna llena. ─

─ Las mentes privilegiadas pensamos de manera igual. ─ alardeó Draco suscitando las risitas de los otros tres.

Finalmente el hurón plateado regresó, correteando muy juguetón. ─ Corrígeme si me equivoco, Harry. Si ahora agito mi varita, escucharé la respuesta de mis amigos, ¿no? ─

─ Así es. ─ contestó Harry.

Draco agitó la varita y los cuatro se estremecieron cuando un grito escalofriante inundó la cocina.

─ ¡Es una rata! ¡Una rata brillante! ¡Sácamela de encima! ─ chilló la voz de Pansy Parkinson.

Draco pareció escandalizarse.

─ No seas necia, Parkinson. Es un hurón. Un hurón Patronus. ─ se oyó la voz distinguida y de elegantes tonos de Blaise Zabini.

Harry escuchó además algunos gruñidos, Crabbe y Goyle supuso.

─ ¡Cállense! ¿o acaso quieren que nos maten? ─

Harry no reconoció la voz, era de un chico y sonaba inteligente, habló en tono bajo y apremiante.

─ Malfoy, soy Theodore Nott. Si ahora estás con la Orden, por favor, ¡ven a buscarnos! ¡ya! Los mortífagos lograron rastrearnos y el Antro de los Alaridos está rodeado de Inferi. Yo había puesto barreras mágicas que los repelían y hasta ahora habían funcionado. Pero cuando tu Patronus llegó, Malfoy, los Inferí parecieron volverse locos. Han entrado en la casa, todavía se encuentran en la planta baja, no sé cuanto tiempo podrán detenerlos las defensas de las escaleras. ─

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca. ─ ¡Malfoy, los Patroni atraen a los Inferi!

─ ¿Por qué no me lo advirtieron? ─ chilló Draco.

─ No sabíamos que tus amigos estaban rodeados de Inferi. ─ dijo Harry.

Se oyó un grito de Pansy. ─ Están subiendo las escaleras. ─ su voz sonaba histérica.

─ Usen ¡_Incendio!_ ─ susurró Nott. ─ El fuego los espanta. ─

Hubo un crujido y luego un gemido espeluznante. Harry había oído algo así en la caverna con Dumbledore, poco antes de que los Inferi los atacaran.

─ ¡Úsenlo, no tenemos otra escapatoria! ─ gritó Theodore. ─ Malfoy, voy a terminar este mensaje ahora y mandaré al Patronus de regreso. ¡DATE PRISA, Malfoy, sácanos de aquí! ─

El sonido del Patronus de Draco comenzó a desvanecerse pero antes de que se desvaneciera por completo, los cuatro escucharon la voz de Blaise ─ ¿Señora Malfoy? ─ y Pansy dio un grito que les heló la sangre.

─ ¡Malfoy! ¡Tu madre está aquí y está muerta! ¡Es una Infirius! ─

oOoOoOo


	20. El Antro de los Alaridos

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 20: El Antro de los Alaridos**

El Antro de los Alaridos estaba en llamas cuando Harry y sus amigos llegaron. Saltaban llamaradas por entre los tablones que clausuraban las ventanas. Nubes de humo se elevaban hacia el cielo nublado del mediodía. Cayó una viga y lluvias de chispas se arremolinaron hacia arriba. El viento traía bocanadas fétidas que olían a carne quemada. A Harry le dieron arcadas. ¿Acaso habían llegado demasiado tarde para salvar a los Slytherins?

La Orden aparicionó alrededor del Antro con un estruendo.

Moody apareció justo al lado de Harry, miró el incendio con los dos ojos. ─ ¡El Antro se está viniendo abajo! ─

─ ¡Hay cinco personas atrapadas allí dentro! ─ gritó Harry y trató de arremeter hacia el edificio en llamas. Moody lo retuvo del brazo. Harry forcejeó para liberarse. ─ ¡Suélteme Moody! ¡No me va pasar nada! Me puse un encantamiento para congelar las llamas. ─

─ De nada te servirá si el techo se te cae encima… ─ empezó a decir Moody pero se cortó de golpe. Tenía la vista fija en un punto. La presión de la mano que le retenía el brazo se incrementó al punto que resultaba dolorosa. Harry miró en la misma dirección que Moody y dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada.

No todos los inferi habían entrado en el Antro de los Alaridos persiguiendo al patronus de Draco. Desparramadas en la cuesta de la colina había figuras de piernas rígidas, semejantes a espantajos. Todas ellas iban desplazándose con torpeza hacia la persona viva más cercana. Cordones y explosiones de llamas cobraban vida, eran los hechizos que la Orden lanzaba para defenderse de la horda fatídica.

Una horrenda figura que vestía los andrajos de lo que alguna vez había sido un traje de ejecutivo cojeaba acercándose al grupo de miembros de la Orden en el que estaba Harry. El inferius levantó la cabeza mostrando los ojos muertos de mirada estática, tenía heridas abiertas en la cara pero no sangraban.

Lupin lo atacó con un cordón flamígero de su varita, lo hizo caer y lo espantó, el inferius retrocedió a gatas. Dirigiendo entonces la vista al edificio Lupin dijo con voz ronca ─ No alcanzo a divisar a los Slytherins. ─

─ ¿Es posible que todavía haya alguien vivo ahí dentro? ─ exclamó Hermione, Ron la rodeó con un brazo.

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz conocida que venía desde atrás.

─ ¡Mis amigos están el último piso! ─

Harry intentó darse vuelta, le resultó difícil porque Moody todavía le retenía férreamente el brazo. ─ Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que quedaras en los cuarteles! ─

─ Eso fue una orden estúpida, Harry. ─ dijo Draco desafiante. ─ Tenía que venir. Son MIS amigos. Crabbe y Goyle a ti no te harían caso. ─

─ No te quiero aquí. ¿Qué pasaría si llegaras a ver a tu mamá? ─

─ Ésta es MI decisión, Harry. A mi madre ya la he perdido. ¡No quiero perder a ninguno más! ─ Draco señaló hacia una ventana del piso más alto por la que salía vapor blanco. ─ Mis amigos están allá arriba. Están usando _Aguamenti_ para combatir el fuego. ─

─ Pues están perdiendo su tiempo. _Aguamenti_ no alcanzará para apagar un fuego como éste. ─ gruñó Moody. ─ Draco, ¿tus amigos saben aparicionar? ─

─ Nott es el único que sabe. Pero sé que él no los abandonaría a morir. ─ dijo Draco. El relumbrar de las llamas le confería un extraño matiz rosado a su tez pálida y a su cabello.

Moody entrecerró el ojo real. ─ Entonces los sacaremos aparicionándolos adosados. ¿Voluntarios? Sí, Harry, a TI ya te contaba… ─

oOoOoOo

El interior del Antro de los Alaridos era un infierno. Incluso con el encantamiento para congelar las llamas las ropas de Harry se chamuscaban. Se había puesto también un encantamiento de burbuja alrededor de la boca y de la nariz para evitar la toxicidad por inhalación. Las nubes de humo y de vapor eran tan espesas que apenas si se alcanzaba a ver algo. Se agachó para tratar de ver mejor, las tablas del piso de madera crujían, los soportes debían de estar cediendo. A los Slytherin no se los veía pero había evidencias de que habían estado viviendo allí durante algún tiempo, había mullidas bolsas de dormir de color púrpura en el suelo, ejemplares viejos de El Profeta, un saco de manzanas apoyado contra una pared. Todo estaba completamente empapado y soltaba vapor.

─ _¡Aguamenti!_ ─ se escuchó un grito que venía desde arriba y un poco más adelante, surgió un chorro de vapor. Se escucharon toses. Harry siguió el sonido. Aparecieron cinco siluetas, sentadas juntas acurrucadas en un rincón; y una sexta silueta, de pie que se inclinaba sobre las otras. Harry miró con atención. La sexta silueta era Draco.

─ La Orden ha venido a rescatarlos. ─ les estaba diciendo Draco. Estiró un brazo y ayudó a ponerse de pie a un chico flaquito con aspecto de conejo, Harry recordaba haberlo visto en la escuela, supuso que sería Nott.

Theodore no podía hablar. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos por el humo. Tonks apareció de entre el humo, tomó a Nott de un brazo, hubo un _¡crac!_ y ambos desaparicionaron.

─ Pansy. ─ dijo Harry, inclinándose y estirándole la mano. La Slytherin lo miró desconfiada, luego le tomó la mano. Tenía la cara enjuta y surcada de hollín, se parecía más que nunca a un caniche. Trató de decir algo pero sólo le salió un sonido bronco. Harry se concentró en el exterior del Antro. Con una sensación de ser empujado a través de una manguera, desaparicionó, arrastrando consigo a Pansy. Sin decir nada, la depositó frente a Hermione y Ron y reaparicionó al interior del Antro.

Volvió justo para ver como Moody hacía poner de pie a Blaise Zabini y con un ¡crac! desaparicionaban juntos al exterior. De soslayo Harry adivinó una silueta que estaba detrás de él, supuso que sería Draco. Pero entonces vio por entre el humo a Draco parado frente a él, la cara distorsionada por un rictus de horror. Harry se dio vuelta de inmediato.

El infirius de Narcissa Malfoy se acercaba arrastrando los pies, se desplazaba bastante rápido. Su toga verde bordada que debía de haber sido muy cara y elegante estaba totalmente rasgada y en llamas. La cara que había sido tan bella estaba flácida y gris. Con una fuerza diabólica que no había poseído en vida atrapó a Harry, y lo empujó y lo inmovilizó contra una pared, Harry trataba de resistirse pero teniéndola tan cerca no podía usar su varita para defenderse, la infirius le tiró un mordisco con su boca infecta y le atacó el cuello con las manos para estrangularlo.

─ _¡Incendio!_ ─ el hechizo, una lengua de fuego, le dio de lleno en la espalda, la infirius abrió la boca descomunal dejando ver una lengua ennegrecida. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y se volvió para enfrentar a su atacante. Harry alcanzó a verle la melena rubia carbonizada que le caía por la espalda. La infirius alzó los brazos y arremetió con furia asesina…

…contra su hijo.

Pero Draco estaba preparado. La expresión de su cara era pétrea e implacable, ningún rastro del niñito caprichoso y algo cobarde que alguna vez había sido en la escuela. Draco lanzó un hechizo que, en el fragor de las llamas, Harry no reconoció. Y Narcissa desapareció. Transfigurada en un brillante anillo de plata. Draco alzó el anillo y se lo deslizó en el dedo, la expresión de su rostro indescifrable.

Harry se quedó mirándolo, jadeante.

Crabbe y Goyle tosían y gemían.

Se oyeron dos cracs ensordecedores, Moody y Tonks estaban de vuelta. Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron de pie apoyados en la pared, acobardados por la presencia de la Orden, miraban a Draco como esperando instrucciones. Harry pensó que parecían más que nunca gorilas entrenados, el tamaño de gorilas ciertamente lo tenían.

─ ¡Hagan lo que les diga la Orden! ¡Vayan con ellos! ─ les gritó Draco, hacía girar el anillo en el dedo.

Moody agarró a Goyle del brazo. ─ ¡Merlín, eres un mastodonte! ¡¿Y cómo voy a hacer para aparicionarte adosado! ─ gruñó.

Tonks miró a Crabbe. Fue más amable que Moody pero su conclusión fue la misma. ─ No lo puedo llevar. ─ declaró. ─ Es muy pesado. ─

El piso se sacudió y todos tambalearon. Harry tomó una decisión inmediata. ─ Los sacaremos a pie, corriendo. ─ gritó. Disparó sobre ambos el encantamiento congelador de llamas y el de la burbuja de aire. Oyó que Moody protestaba, pero no alcanzó a entender lo que decía.

─ De nada vale protestar Moody. El piso está a punto de ceder. No podemos desaparicionar a Crabbe y Goyle. Tenemos que sacarlos corriendo antes de que las escaleras se derrumben. Yo llevaré a Goyle, Tonks puede llevar a Crabbe. Ud. y Draco desaparicionen al exterior. ─ ordenó Harry. Pero cuando se volvió era Draco el que tenía agarrado a Crabbe del brazo. Harry sintió una contracción de miedo en el estómago. La idea de que Draco arriesgara la vida lo aterrorizaba. ─ Deja que lo lleve Tonks, Draco, ella está bien entrenada. ─

─ No seas terco, Harry. Crabbe se negaría a ir con ella. ─

El piso volvió a moverse, Harry se dio cuenta de que no había tiempo para discutir. ─ Sígueme, Draco, si se llegara a caer una viga, usa _Impedimenta_ o un escudo mágico. ─ Harry tiró del brazo de Goyle, pero Goyle se resistía. Era como tratar de mover una roca inmensa.

─ ¡Goyle, ve con Harry! ─ ordenó Draco.

Goyle lo miró con ojos estúpidos y finalmente asintió. Harry tiró del brazo nuevamente y esta vez Goyle lo siguió.

Corrieron entre el humo hacia las escaleras. No era la primera vez que Harry corría por el Antro de los Alaridos, recordaba cuando había ido tras de Ron y Sirius. Tenía una vaga idea de la distribución del edificio. Pero nunca antes había corrido hacia la puerta. Las escaleras crujieron bajo el peso de Harry pero sobre todo del de Goyle. Goyle no pronunció palabra. Se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al brazo de Harry con una mano que parecía un jamón peludo. El fuego arreciaba a medida que descendían, Harry se detuvo unos instantes entre las llamas para que Draco y Crabbe pudieran alcanzarlos.

El techo empezó a desmoronarse. Harry levantó su varita. ─ _¡Protego!_ ─ gritó. Las maderas que caían se astillaron por completo y cayeron alrededor de ellos sin dañarlos como lluvia incandescente. Goyle estaba atónito. ─ ¡Por aquí! ─ chilló Harry y fue conduciéndolos en el descenso.

La planta baja estaba llena de figuras humanas ardientes y horripilantes, pero por fortuna ninguna de ellas se movía. Harry y Goyle se fueron abriendo paso entre los cuerpos de los inferi caídos, seguidos de cerca por Draco y Crabbe. La puerta y las ventanas de la entrada habían sido destrozadas por los inferi cuando habían irrumpido en el edificio. Se oyó un ruido atronador que venía de arriba, el suelo se sacudió.

─ ¡El Antro está colapsando! ─ gritó Draco.

─ ¡Ve! ¡Llevate a Crabbe y Goyle! ¡Salgan, yo los cubro! ─ gritó Harry. Le dio un empujón a Goyle, los tres Slytherins corrieron hacia la brecha de lo que había sido la puerta del frente. El techo se partió al medio, el piso superior que caía era una inmensa masa de fuego. Harry lanzó _Impedimenta_ y corrió hacia la puerta, el hechizo contuvo en parte el derrumbe incandescente. Tuvo que esquivar una teja encendida que estuvo a punto de partirle la cabeza al caer. Apenas estuvo afuera se oyó un ruido atronador. El Antro de los Alaridos se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes en llamas. Pero ya no quedaban personas vivas en el interior…

Draco condujo a Crabbe y Goyle hacia el grupo de Slytherins, sobre la pendiente de la colina, Harry los siguió, Draco volvió la cabeza un par de veces para asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien, la cara de Draco estaba surcada de manchas de hollín.

Harry le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a su novio. Gotas de sudor le caían y le iban marcando huellas en la cara manchada de hollín. Quitó los encantamientos protectores de Crabbe y Goyle y los que había puesto sobre sí mismo.

Theodore, Pansy y Blaise estaban sentados en la pendiente de la colina, todavía tosían. Había varios miembros de la Orden alrededor de ellos, Tonks les estaba curando las lesiones. Ron y Hermione saludaron a Harry con la mano, Harry les devolvió el saludo.

─ ¿Cómo están todos? ─ preguntó Draco y se agachó junto a sus amigos. Crabbe y Goyle se dejaron caer al suelo, se esforzaban por recuperar el aliento

─ La madre de Malfoy… transformada en anillo. ─ dijo Goyle, los otros Slytherins fijaron primero la vista en Draco y luego en el anillo que tenía en el dedo.

─ Malfoy, ¿transfiguraste a tu madre? ─ preguntó Theodore con voz muy ronca. El humo, y quizá también la preocupación, parecían haberle afectado la voz.

─ Sí. ─ confirmó Draco en voz baja. Crabbe y Goyle asentían moviendo la cabeza.

─ Malfoy, ¡lo lamentamos muchísimo! ─ había aspereza en la voz de Blaise, no en el tono.

Draco se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

─ Contestando tu pregunta, esta dama aquí, la del pelo rosado, dice que estamos afectados por inhalación de humo, pero puede curarnos. ─ dijo Theodore y levantó la barbilla para que Tonks lo curara. Tonks pasó a continuación a atender a los otros Slytherins. ─ La pregunta importante es… ¿cómo estás TÚ, Malfoy? ─ preguntó Theodore, su voz sonaba ahora mucho más saludable.

─ Estoy… ─ Draco no pudo completar la respuesta. Hacía girar el anillo y se notaba que estaba esforzándose al máximo por contenerse puesto que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Harry se agachó al lado de Draco. Los Slytherins mostraban en sus rostros compasión por su líder de cabellos rubios. Pansy le posó una mano consoladora en el hombro. ─ Ya, ya. ¡Estamos contigo! ¡Te acompañamos en tu dolor! ─

La pena finalmente ganó la batalla, Draco, la cabeza gacha, rompió en sollozos que le sacudieron todo el cuerpo.

─ ¡Oh, Draco! ─ dijo Blaise. Contrariamente a lo habitual no había altanería en su actitud. Frotó la espalda de Draco. ─ ¡No te había visto llorar desde que tenías cinco años! ─

─ No pude salvarla. Mi propia madre y no pude salvarla. ─ sollozaba Draco. Las lágrimas le surcaban la cara sucia. Sostuvo la mano con el anillo en alto y agregó amargamente. ─ Esto es lo único que pude hacer por ella. ─

Harry le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para consolarlo, se lo acercó a sí y miró con atención el anillo. ─ Draco, es precioso. ─ dijo. El anillo estaba decorado con flores, semejaban pequeños narcisos de diamante con hojas de esmeraldas. Harry sabía que sólo un mago muy poderoso podía hacer una transfiguración así.

─ Las flores son narcisos. ─ dijo Draco. ─ El nombre de mi madre viene del de esas flores. Harry, no puedo creer que ya no esté. ─ Se cubrió la cara con las manos y lloró. Harry lo abrazó y comenzó a acunarlo. Los Slytherin los observaban boquiabiertos, atónitos al ver a los dos rivales de la escuela abrazándose. Pero a Harry no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar.

Harry dejó que Draco desahogara su dolor llorando sobre su hombro. Observaba arder, los restos del Antro de los Alaridos, poco quedaba ya del edificio. Apenas un cascarón carbonizado que se recortaba entre el humo y cielo nublado de la tarde.

Lupin también contemplaba fijamente la destrucción del edificio, Harry se preguntó qué sería lo que sentiría al ver arder su antiguo refugio.

Todavía se veían algunos resplandores en la colina, eran los hechizos que la Orden disparaba para destruir a los últimos inferi.

─ Gracias por salvarnos. ─ dijo Theodore en voz baja. Los demás Slytherins hicieron gestos de asentimiento.

─ De nada. ─ dijo Harry y le dio un apretón a Draco.

─ Entonces, ¿tú y Malfoy son pareja? ─ preguntó Theodore.

Harry asintió. Malfoy ya no sollozaba. Pero le seguía temblando todo el cuerpo. Harry le acariciaba la espalda y con la nariz le mimaba tiernamente la oreja.

─ Nunca hubiera imaginado que terminarían juntos ─ dijo Pansy. Parecía un poco celosa de que Draco llorara en el hombro de Harry y no en el de ella. Trató de llamar la atención de Draco. ─ Me gusta lo que llevas puesto, Malfoy. Ropa de muggles ¿no? ¿Yemas?

─ Jeans. ─ corrigió Harry. Draco se sorbió los mocos.

─ Me gustan, Malfoy. ¡Te marcan muy bien el culo! ─ dijo Blaise para levantarle el ánimo. Sonaba ostensiblemente gay. Harry se preguntó cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes de las preferencias sexuales de Blaise. Claro que él nunca les había prestado demasiada atención a los Slytherins.

Theodore rió: ─ Jamás pensé que te oiría alabar la ropa de muggles, Zabini. ─

─ Son tiempos de cambios, Nott. Ya no es preciso que mostremos desprecio por los muggles. Ahora estamos en la Orden del Fénix. Los jeans en un chico siempre me parecieron sexy. ─ apuntó Blaise filosóficamente.

Harry sintió una punzada de celos. No le gustaba la forma en que Blaise miraba a su novio.

De repente, Draco se puso tenso y gritó de dolor. Se separó de Harry y se levantó la manga. La horrible Marca Oscura de su antebrazo ardía negra. ─ El Señor Oscuro me está llamando. ─ dijo Draco con incrédulo horror agarrándose el brazo.

─ ¡No vayas! ─ dijo Ron apremiante. ─ El Que No Debe Nombrarse te asesinaría. ─ Hermione asintió mostrando que pensaba lo mismo.

A Draco se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, se las enjugó con la mano. ─ El Señor Oscuro ordenó que mataran a mi madre ¿y tiene el atrevimiento de convocarme a su presencia? ─ se preguntó en voz alta, la voz le temblaba. Su dolor y su desconcierto se estaban transformando rápidamente en furia.

─ Supongo que es así como funciona la magia de la Marca Oscura. ─ sugirió Hermione tímidamente. ─ V…Voldemort sólo puede convocar a todos a la vez. ─

Los Slytherins se estremecieron cuando Hermione pronunció el nombre. Pero casi se desmayan cuando Draco apretó los puños y gritó:

─ ¡VOY A MATAR A VOLDEMORT!

Era la primera vez que Draco pronunciaba el odiado nombre sin atragantarse. ¡Y lo estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos!

─ No pronuncies el nombre, Malfoy. ─ graznó Blaise, tapándose los oídos con las manos.

─ ¿Cómo planeas matarlo? ─ preguntó Harry muy serio. Le había puesto las manos sobre los hombros y lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Draco temblaba y estaba pálido. Pero había una feroz determinación en sus ojos. ─ ¿Voldemort quiere revelarme el lugar donde se encuentra? Muy bien. Iré allí y usaré _Avada Kedavra_. No llegará ni a darse cuenta de lo que lo mató. ─

─ Si matas al Señor Oscuro, los mortífagos que estén con él te matarán a ti, Malfoy. ─

─ ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ─ gritó Draco y todos hicieron una mueca. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y llorosos. Harry pensó que la pena inmensa que sentía le había hecho perder el control. ─ ¡AL MENOS VOLDEMORT NO PODRA VOLVER A MATAR! ¡NO PODRÁ HACER SENTIR MAL A NADIE, MAL COMO ME SIENTO YO! ¡TENGO QUE MATARLO!

─ Draco… ─ empezó a decir Harry. Pero Draco lo silenció, le agarró la cabeza con las dos manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

─ Te amo, Harry. ¡Adiós! ─ dijo Draco. Se volvió a los atónitos Slytherins. ─ A ustedes también los quiero. ─ Se volvió nuevamente a Harry. ─ Cuida a mis amigos, por mí. ─ ordenó. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione y Ron. ─ Me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor. Cuiden de Harry, por mí. ─

─ No hagas esto, Draco. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ preguntó Draco, poniéndose de pie. ─ ¿No deberían acaso estar animándome a hacerlo? ¿acaso no quieren a Voldemort muerto? ─ Los Slytherins lanzaron exclamaciones contenidas. Expuso la marca del antebrazo. ─ Cuando toque la Marca con mi varita aparicionaré donde está Voldemort. ¡ENTONCES LO MATARÉ! ─

─ ¡No morirá! ─ gritó Harry, parándose. Sabía que Draco estaba perdido si intentaba matar a Voldemort. El sólo pensarlo le helaba los huesos.

Draco giró. ─ ¿Crees que no tendré las agallas para matar a Voldemort? ¿Qué me va pasar lo mismo que con Dumbledore? ¿Qué no podré hacerlo? ─ gritó. Su varita se alzó sobre la Marca. Harry se llenó de terror, su novio se desvanecería de un momento a otro para siempre. ─ Esto será diferente, Dumbledore me caía bien, a Voldemort lo odio, ¡no me costará en absoluto matarlo, todo lo contrario! ─

Harry le agarró la varita y trató de quitársela. ─ ¡Te creo, Draco! ¡Pero lo que te estoy diciendo es que es inútil que lo intentes! ¡Te dejarías matar sin conseguir nada! ─

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ─ gritó Draco tratando de acercar la varita para tocar la Marca.

Harry se le tiró encima, lo hizo caer al suelo. Le inmovilizó el brazo. ─ ¡Voldemort no puede morir! ─

─ ¿Crees en los alardes de ese maníaco? ─ dijo Draco con desprecio y forcejeando para liberarse.

─ ¡Es cierto! Avada Kedavra no servirá ahora, como tampoco sirvió la otra vez, cuando yo era bebé. Se conseguirá un cuerpo nuevo y regresará nuevamente. ¡Voldemort es inmortal! aulló Harry. Moody, Tonks y Lupin se habían aproximado y los rodeaban a ambos. Los Slytherins fueron apartados de allí conducidos por algunos miembros de la Orden, no era conveniente que siguieran escuchando.

Draco peleó un momento más. Entonces captó el terrible significado de las palabras de Harry. La desesperación le inundó el rostro. ─ ¿Entonces no vale la pena hacer nada? ¿No hay forma de pelear contra él? ¿Qué es lo que…? Y entonces tuvo otra oleada de entendimiento, los ojos le relumbraron. ─ La Orden NO está luchando contra él directamente. ¡Están buscando COSAS! ¡Esas COSAS que tú está buscando! Lo hacen a Voldemort inmortal, ¿no? ¡Por eso están buscándolas para destruirlas en lugar de enfrentarlo directamente!

Todos los de la Orden que los rodeaban respiraron hondo.

─ Un pibe sagaz. ─ gruñó Moody. Lupin y Tonks asintieron.

Harry vio que no tenía sentido seguir ocultándole nada. ─ Tienes razón, Draco. ─ dijo en voz baja.

─ ¡Déjenme que los ayude! ─ gritó Draco, forcejeando parara que Harry lo soltara. ─ ¿Cuál es la cosa que Voldemort tiene siempre al lado suyo? ¿La cosa a la que nunca hasta ahora pudieron acercarse? ─

─ Es Nagini. ─ dijo Moody. El ojo real clavado en Draco, la expresión como la de quien está evaluando posibilidades.

─ ¿La serpiente mascota de Voldemort? ─ preguntó Draco, dejó de resistirse por unos instantes, considerando las dificultades que significaría capturar a la serpiente mágica, venenosa y más larga que una casa. Entonces preguntó: ─ ¿La quieren viva o muerta? ─

─ Muerta es mejor. ─ aulló Moody. ─ Siempre y cuando la tengamos ENTERA. ─

─ Deje de incitarlo, Moody. Sería suicida. ─ bramó Harry.

Draco volvió a forcejear. ─ ¿Puedo hacerlo! ─ gritó Draco. ─ ¡Sáquenme a Harry de encima y les traeré a Nagini! ─

─ Muy bien. ─ dijo Moody, y les hizo una seña a los dos miembros de la Orden más grandotes.

─ ¡Draco, no! ─ vociferó Harry. Pero cuatro poderosas manos lo agarraron y lo separaron de Draco. Desesperado vio que Draco se ponía de pie, le dirigía una sonrisa temblorosa y aplicaba la punta de su varita sobre la Marca Oscura.

oOoOoOo


	21. La serpiente

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 21: La serpiente**

Con un _crac_ Draco desaparicionó donde Voldemort.

El dolor desgarró el pecho de Harry como si su corazón hubiera desaparicionado junto con Draco. Vociferando y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Harry empezó a dar patadas con furia y pudo soltarse de los dos fornidos miembros de la Orden que lo tenían retenido. Luego corrió hacia el punto en el que Draco se había desvanecido. Fue tanteando con su varita el aire, buscaba rastros de la magia de Draco. Los detectó, pero se estaban disipando rápidamente. Harry le clavó una última mirada envenenada a Moody por haberlo dejado ir a Draco y siguiendo los rastros, desaparicionó.

_¡Crac!_ El cascarón carbonizado del Antro de los Alaridos desapareció en un parpadeo. Harry percibió la sensación de ser apretado y arrastrado por un tubo estrecho. Entonces el mundo se rematerializó.

Una bruma densa le heló la cara. El terreno estaba cubierto de malezas, tenía la sensación de estar parado sobre una cuesta empinada. Harry ni siquiera alcanzó a ubicarse en el entorno, enseguida vio a un mortífago: toga negra, máscara blanca, apenas a unos pasos de él. En ese instante la siniestra figura giró sobre sí misma. Harry levantó su varita.

Pero el mortífago no atacó. ─ ¿H…Harry? ─ dijo el mortífago como si no pudiera creerlo.

Harry suspiró aliviado y bajó la varita. ─ Draco, ¿de dónde has sacado esas ropas? ─

Se acercó a Draco produciendo un frufrú al caminar por entre la maleza. Los ojos grises parpadearon detrás de la máscara.

─ Las tranfiguré. ─ Draco echó nervioso rápidas miradas alrededor. ─ No deberías haber venido. Si nos descubren… ─

─ …me matarían. ─ completó Harry. ─ Pero te matarían a ti también, todos saben que tú me rescataste. ─ Sacó el Manto de Invisibilidad. ─ Metámonos debajo de esto. ─ dijo. Ambos se cubrieron con el Manto. Sintieron un _crac_ muy próximo. Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Un hombre bajo, medio calvo con una mano plateada, sin lugar a dudas Peter Pettigrew, apareció en la niebla, se empezó a mover rápidamente y murmuró algo, aparecieron ropas de mortífago que se le deslizaron sobre el cuerpo, se escabulló segundos después, desapareció de la vista.

Los dos estaban medio agachados bajo el Manto, Harry le había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros a Draco.

─ Tienes que irte Harry. Esto es muy peligroso. ─ susurró Draco imperioso.

─ No, eres TÚ el que tiene que volver. Es una orden. ─

Draco se sacó la máscara y miró a Harry con determinación. Tembló, pero no se llevó la mano al cuello, como pasaba cuando desafiaba el Voto.

Harry suspiró frustrado. ─ ¿Así que las órdenes ya no sirven? ─ No entendía bien lo que pasaba. Justo cuando el Voto podría haber sido útil para salvar a Draco, parecía no tener efecto. Harry maldijo en silencio a Umbridge. ¿Ni siquiera por casualidad hacía algo que pudiera ser de utilidad?

─ Ya no siento el Voto. ─ susurró Draco. ─ Lo único que siento es… ─ pero no concluyó la idea, y luego agregó como rogando: ─ Por favor Harry, vete, no podría soportar que te… ─

─ No me voy a ir. ─

Draco se mordió el labio y miró al suelo un instante. Luego tanteó el género del Manto. ─ Qué no hubiera dado por tener uno como éste en la escuela. ─ Parecía un comentario casual, pero la voz le temblaba.

─ No es una forma de esconderse perfecta. ─ advirtió Harry. ─ Pueden oírnos, nuestras huellas en el suelo son visibles y Voldemort puede ver a través. ─

Draco lo miró alarmado y luego miró alrededor como si temiera que Voldemort pudiera aparecer de pronto entre la niebla. Pero no había nadie a la vista, aunque a cierta distancia se oían murmullos de muchas personas reunidas.

─ Es probable que Nagini también pueda detectarnos, y todo lo que ella detecta, Voldemort también. Si nos descubren… ─ Harry hizo una pausa. Probablemente el "**si** nos descubren" debería haber sido "**cuando** nos descubran" ─ ¿Podrías transfigurar una toga y una máscara para mí, para que podamos mezclarnos entre los mortífagos? ─

─ Sería inútil. ─ dijo Draco en voz baja. ─ Cada mortífago tiene un lugar asignado para pararse alrededor de Voldemort. Un impostor quedaría inmediatamente en evidencia. ─

Harry recordó la forma en que los mortífagos se habían alineado en el cementerio cuando Voldemort resurgió.

─ Si hubiera tenido el Manto de Invisibilidad ni me hubiera molestado en transfigurar estas ropas. ─ agregó Draco.

─ Entonces si nos descubren, quédate debajo del Manto y deja que yo me ocupe de Voldemort. ¡Por favor, Draco! ─ dijo Harry con una mezcla de orden y ruego.

Draco iba a protestar. ─ ¿Recuerdas mi varita? Yo ya he tenido un duelo con él antes, Draco. Deja que sea yo quien lo enfrente. Tú quédate bajo el manto, ocúpate de Nagini, captúrala y vuelve a la seguridad de los cuarteles, espérame adentro. ─ agregó Harry.

─ No voy a poder entrar a los cuarteles si vuelvo solo. ─

─ Entonces espérame afuera, yo te haré entrar cuando regrese. Trataré de distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para que puedas capturar a Nagini. ─ Y preguntó algo temeroso: ¿Cómo piensas capturarla? ¡Tiene el tamaño de una casa y encima es venenosa! ─

─ Tengo un plan. ─ se jactó Draco. Harry lo miró receloso. ¿Estaba mostrando más confianza de la que realmente sentía? Difícil de saberlo con certeza.

─ ¡Mortífagos! ─ se escuchó el grito convocante. Los murmullos aumentaron.

─ Van a empezar. ─ susurró Harry.

─ Rodearemos a los reunidos y nos ubicaremos detrás de Voldemort. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Nagini está siempre junto a él. Si estamos a sus espaldas demorarán más para descubrirnos. ─

Parecía una buena idea. Medio agachados, parados el Manto no alcanzaba para cubrirlos a los dos, fueron avanzando rodeando a los congregados.

Se escuchaba el crepitar de una gran hoguera. El fuego teñía a la niebla con resplandores rojos titilantes y fantasmagóricos. Sintieron cerca otro _crac_, uno de los últimos mortífagos que llegaba. Las figuras con máscaras se disponían en círculo en sus puestos asignados, murmurando. Peter Pettigrew estaba parado junto a la hoguera, encogido al lado de una silueta amenazante, alta, delgada, con dedos largos como patas de araña. Los mortífagos hicieron silencio. La voz aguda, despiadada, horriblemente familiar de Voldemort comenzó a exhortarlos. Harry no prestaba atención a las palabras, lo importante era pasar inadvertidos.

Se encontraban ya a espaldas de Voldemort. ─ ¿Dónde está Nagini? ─ susurró Draco, la voz le temblaba de miedo.

A Harry tampoco le sobraba el valor. Iba a contestar cuando oyeron un sonido, algo se deslizaba entre la maleza. Se dieron vuelta y quedaron helados.

Un par de ojos rojos ardientes, cercanos al suelo, mirándolos fiero a pesar del Manto, el cuerpo largo y cubierto de escamas se extendía hacia atrás perdiéndose entre los hierbajos. Nagini se alzó, la cabeza más arriba que la de ellos, preparada para atacar. Abrió la boca mostrando los largos colmillos curvos, silbó amenazadora. Una gota de veneno se deslizó por uno de los colmillos y cayó sobre la zapatilla de Harry, la gota de ponzoña soltó burbujas efervescentes.

Sobrecogido, Harry reculó y alzó su varita, devanándose los sesos para acordarse de algún hechizo que pudiera servir para atacar al monstruo. ¡Qué bien le vendría ahora la espada de Gryffindor! Fue entonces que sintió una punzada aguda de dolor en su cicatriz que le quitó el aliento.

─ ¡Intrusos! ─ se oyó el grito agudo.

Harry giró. La silueta de Voldemort se recortaba sobre las llamas y sus ojos escrutaban la niebla. Nagini los había delatado.

No tenía un segundo que perder, _Occlumens_, pensó Harry y la paz del recuerdo de Dumbledore inundó su mente. Abandonó con audacia la protección del Manto, dejándolo a Draco cubierto, y alzó su varita.

Los Mortífagos gritaron convulsionados cuando se mostró a la vista de todos.

─ Estúpido, incluso para alguien como tú, Harry. ¿Acaso creíste que te podrías esconder de mí? ¿de mí que puedo ver más allá de cualquier artimaña? ─ dijo Voldemort con desdén. Los ojos rojos se abrieron aun más y empezó a decir: ─ Mortífagos… ─

Pero Harry no iba a darle tiempo para que pusiera a los mortífagos a hacerle el trabajo sucio. _Expeliarmus_, pensó y apuntó su varita a la de Voldemort.

Voldemort sólo alcanzó a levantar un escudo. Los chorros luminosos de sus varitas se unieron en el aire, y como en el cementerio, un cordón dorado de luz conectó las dos varitas.

_Priori Incantatem._

Harry sintió que sus pies se elevaban del suelo, su varita vibraba, Voldemort gritaba de frustración. El cordón dorado emitía prolongaciones laterales que se iban entrecruzando formando una jaula que los encerró a ambos. Se escuchaban los gritos alarmados de los mortífagos afuera de la jaula. Todas las máscaras blancas miraban hacia arriba. Ésta es tu oportunidad, Draco, atrapa a Nagini, pensó Harry.

Los mortífagos pedían instrucciones. ─ ¡No! ¡No hagan nada! ─ vociferó Voldemort. Perlas de luz intensa se deslizaban por el cordón dorado. Voldemort se concentraba intensamente para hacerlas mover hacia Harry. Pero de pronto su concentración claudicó y el horror se le dibujó en la cara, dio un alarido ─ ¡Nagini! ─ Harry no sabía qué ni cómo, pero Draco le estaba haciendo algo a la serpiente. Miró hacia abajo pero no pudo divisar ni a Draco ni a Nagini. Harry tenía que evitar que Voldemort les ordenara a los mortífagos que persiguieran a Draco, se concentró en las perlas de luz y las hizo deslizar por el cordón en dirección contraria, hacia la varita de Voldemort.

No alcanzó. ─ ¡Mortífagos, hay otro…! ─ empezó a decir Voldemort.

Pero entonces el aire se partió con un sinfín de _cracs,_ como una ametralladora de petardos. Harry miró hacia abajo, adivinó entre la niebla lo que parecía ser la Orden en pleno aparicionando. Habían hecho lo mismo que él, supuso Harry, habían seguido los rastros mágicos que Draco y él habían dejado. Pudo distinguir el pelo rosado de Tonks y la calva brillante de Kingsley entre los recién llegados.

La Orden atacó inmediatamente, la escena se transformó en un pandemónium. Había gritos y alaridos y los silbidos de los hechizos cruzando el aire. Varios mortífagos cayeron, los otros contraatacaron con violencia. Se desató una fragorosa batalla.

Sosteniendo su varita con ambas manos, el mayor deseo de Harry era que Draco pudiera mantenerse a salvo de la batalla. No podía hacer nada por él ahora, tenía que pelear con Voldemort. Harry se abrió para que el canto del fénix, para que la canción de Fawkes lo colmara, y se concentró con todo su ser.

Las perlas de luz se desplazaron hacia Voldemort hasta que la primera de ellas lo alcanzó. De la varita de Voldemort brotó humo y el humo tomó forma de mujer, una mujer muggle. ─ ¿¡Quién? ¿¡Qué? ─ exclamó. Miró a Voldemort. ─ ¡Me mataste, hijo de mil putas! ¡Guacho de mierda! ¡Yo tenía dos hijos! ─ Un nuevo chillido y de la varita de Voldemort brotó el fantasma de un hombre y después el de otra mujer. Sus formas espectrales flotaban alrededor de la cabeza de Voldemort, maldiciéndolo y pegándole, Voldemort aullaba y se estremecía como si pudiera sentir esas manos insustanciales.

La varita de Harry estaba tan caliente que quemaba y se sacudía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. "Por favor", pensaba Harry, "que pueda ver a mis padres otra vez", pero en los dos últimos años Voldemort había matado a muchos muggles. Uno detrás de otro iban surgiendo fantasmas de muggles de la varita de Voldemort. La varita de Harry parecía que iba a hacerse astillas en cualquier momento. Harry miró hacia abajo. El combate entre la Orden y los mortífagos era feroz. Pero parecía que la Orden llevaba ventaja.

Harry aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero su varita estaba a punto de arder, echaba humo, ya no podría sostenerla. Ya no podía seguir dándole tiempo a Draco. Levantó su varita, el cordón dorado se cortó, y empezó a caer. Pero antes de tocar el suelo desaparicionó. La cuesta neblinosa desapareció en un parpadeo.

Los pies de Harry aterrizaron sobre cemento. Estaba frente al depósito ruinoso que le servía de cuarteles a la Orden. Fue como si acabara de pasar un trueno, del ruido ensordecedor y vibrante de la batalla al silencio. Harry miró frenético a su alrededor, buscaba a Draco, pero estaba solo en la calle desierta. La adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo lo mantenía temblando.

"¿Debería volver a buscar a Draco?" pensó Harry. "Pero si voy de vuelta y en el ínterin Draco regresa, va a estar solo y vulnerable, no hay nadie de la Orden que lo pueda hacer entrar" Indeciso, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro delante de la puerta, atento a cualquier signo de magia.

La Orden había elegido un depósito abandonado y desolado para evitar a los muggles, nunca antes había parecido tan desolado. A lo lejos se dejaba oír el bullicio cotidiano de los muggles, el tránsito de la hora pico, bocinas de autos, gritería. No muy lejos de allí, millones de muggles vivían sus vidas normalmente, totalmente ajenos a la magia, a tiranos lunáticos, al pesar que Harry sentía por su amante ausente. Un perro ladró calle abajo, Harry se dio vuelta con la esperanza de verlo de regreso, pero todo seguía igual.

"¿Había entendido Draco que tenía que volver directamente a los cuarteles"? Harry trató de recordar la conversación, pero todo había transcurrido tan desesperadamente y de prisa que mal podía acordarse de lo que habían hablado. Retomó el ir y venir. A la distancia se oyó la sirena de una ambulancia, lo hizo pensar en la muerte, le heló la sangre. Por su mente empezaron a desfilar varios escenarios, uno peor que el otro. Draco, mordido y envenenado por Nagini. Draco, alcanzado por un hechizo letal; yaciendo muerto; la sangre empapando los cabellos rubios; los ojos grises que lo habían mirado con tanto amor esa mañana, abiertos, fijos,… muertos. El miedo desgarró el corazón de Harry. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, los enjugó con la manga.

Se había casi decidido a regresar para buscar a Draco. De repente se oyó un estruendoso _crac_, se dio vuelta para decirle de todo a Draco por haber demorado tanto. Pero no era Draco.

Era Voldemort. Nunca antes tan aterrador como ahora. La piel blanca como sal, las ranuras de la nariz parecían echar fuego, mostraba los dientes filosos y miraba a Harry con odio a través de sus perturbados y feroces ojos rojos de aberrantes pupilas verticales. Esta vez, Voldemort no usó su varita, arremetió contra Harry y lo derribó al suelo. Harry sintió un dolor que le explotaba en la cabeza y que se magnificó cuando Voldemort le dio una brutal patada en el vientre.

Harry yacía en el suelo, doblado de dolor y pugnando por recuperar el aliento. De haber tenido tiempo para pensar, se habría reído: Voldemort, el asesino de muggles, forzado a atacar como un muggle porque no se atrevía a usar magia. Pero Harry no tenía tiempo para pensar, sólo para actuar por puro instinto. Rodó sobre sí mismo para esquivar otra patada y levantó su varita, pero Voldemort se la hizo volar de la mano con otro puntapié. La varita voló a cierta distancia, rodó por el suelo y terminó haciendo equilibrio sobre la reja de una alcantarilla. Voldemort se le echó encima y lucharon, pero Voldemort era más fuerte, contaba con la fuerza que le confería su insania, terminó inmovilizando a Harry de espaldas contra el suelo.

─ ¡Nagini! ─ la cara de Voldemort estaba aun más desfigurada por la furia y apenas a centímetros de la cara de Harry. Harry podía percibir su aliento fétido.

─ ¿Dónde está tu mascotita? ─ Harry escupió las palabras con desdén e ironía, ciertamente Nagini podía ser muchas cosas pero de chiquita no tenía nada. Harry intentó darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero Voldemort logró esquivarlo y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara. Harry vio las estrellas y estuvo a punto de quedar inconsciente. Voldemort se puso de pie.

Con la cabeza todavía dándole vueltas por el golpe, Harry trató de desplazarse para recuperar su varita; pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla Voldemort lanzó un hechizo y la hizo caer por el desagüe.

Harry tironeó de la reja desesperadamente, pero era muy pesada. Se detuvo y se volvió lentamente, Voldemort reía, era una risa sin humor.

Los ojos del Señor Oscuro estaban tan más allá de la locura que parecían cuerdos. ─ Por fin te tengo atrapado. ─ dijo. Dio un paso acercándose.

Harry se arrastró hacia atrás, miró a su alrededor frenético. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía recuperar su varita. No tenía vía de escape ni lugar donde esconderse. ─ ¿Cómo están tus mortífagos? ─ dijo con burla desafiante. ─ ¿No deberías volver para salvarlos? ─

─ ¡No me importa en absoluto lo que les pase! ─ aulló Voldemort. ─ Nunca me fueron leales. Sólo Nagini me era fiel. _¡Crucio!_ ─

El dolor le llenó los huesos. Fuego le quemaba todo el cuerpo. Harry era consciente de que alguien estaba gritando en agonía, no se daba cuenta de que era él mismo. Entonces el dolor paró, Harry quedó tendido, inerte, sin aliento.

─ He esperado por esto tanto tiempo ─ dijo Voldemort con un tono perturbadamente razonable. ─ ¡Cuánto me gustaría que durara mucho, que durara días! Pero todas las cosas tienen su fin. Y éste es el tuyo, Harry. ─ Dio otro paso acercándose, una sonrisa demoníaca en los labios, llamaradas en los ojos. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, negándose a demostrar miedo, aunque sabía que los ojos rojos serían lo último que vería. Voldemort levantó su varita e inició un nuevo paso para acercarse. ─ ¡_Avada_… !

Hubo un _crac_. Los pies de Voldemort resbalaron hacia atrás como si se los hubieran enlazado y tironeado con una soga. Cayó espectacularmente, dando de lleno con la cara contra el piso de cemento.

Una figura rubia conocida surgió de abajo del Manto de Invisibilidad, parada junto al derribado cuerpo de Voldemort.

─ ¡La zancadilla mágica es LO MÁS GRANDE QUE HAY! ─ alardeó Draco. ─ ¡_Accio _la varita de Harry! ─

El alivio le regocijó el corazón. ─ ¡No podría estar más contento de verte! ─ chilló Harry. Hubo un repiqueteo en la alcantarilla y la varita de Harry surgió por entre la reja. Harry la aferró. El mango estaba cubierto de barro podrido que se le pegoteaba, pero en este momento eso era lo menos importante. ─ ¡Gracias! ─ dijo. Intercambiaron sonrisas y apuntaron las varitas a Voldemort.

Voldemort se estaba levantando. Se llevó las manos a la cara y luego se las miró, estaban ensangrentadas. Tenía heridas en las mejillas, no eran graves, pero Voldemort observó la sangre con terror indescriptible, como si hubiera sufrido heridas mortales. Del horror, se le contorsionó la cara de tal forma que resultaba cómico. Hubo un _crac_ y Voldemort desaparicionó.

El hechizo que le había lanzado Draco impactó en el suelo de cemento en el lugar donde una fracción de segundo antes había estado Voldemort. ─ ¿Qué… qué pasó? ─ chilló Draco frustrado y miró alrededor como si esperara que Voldemort reapareciera. Draco traía la toga de mortífago hecha un bollo debajo de un brazo, el bollo se movía como si hubiera un animal que pugnaba por escapar atrapado adentro.

─ Se hirió la mejilla cuando lo hiciste caer. Sangraba. ─ dijo Harry. Le dolía todo como consecuencia del _Cruciatus_, pero apenas si lo notaba, tal era el alivio que sentía al ver a Draco vivo. Draco le extendió una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Harry lo abrazó y lo besó con pasión.

─ No entiendo. ─ dijo Draco cuando se separaron. ─ Era una herida menor. ¿Por qué Voldemort no contraatacó? ─ había pronunciado el nombre sin estremecerse, Harry le sonrió.

─ Voldemort no tolera ninguna lesión física, por menor que sea. Cree que una entrada que requiere algunas gotas de sangre para abrirse es una barrera infranqueable. ─

─ ¡Eso es ridículo! ─ exclamó Draco devolviéndole el Manto de Invisibilidad. ─ Es un mago. Puede curar casi cualquier herida en un parpadeo. ─

─ No tiene ningún sentido, lo sé. ─ dijo Harry guardando el Manto en un bolsillo. ─ Pero Voldemort está loco, más loco que una cabra. ─ Se le presentó la imagen de esos ojos rojos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no estremecerse.

─ ¡Y pensar que yo alguna vez fui uno de los que lo apoyaban! ─ dijo Draco. La toga hecha un bollo debajo de su brazo seguía contorsionándose.

Harry estaba por preguntar qué llevaba allí cuando se oyó un _crac_ detrás de él, un mortífago había aparicionado. Tenía la toga hecha jirones pero la máscara puesta ─ Mi Señor. ─ gritó y miró alrededor tratando de ubicarse en el entorno. Harry levantó su varita para atacar, pero Lupin aparicionó en ese momento y derribó al mortífago con un hechizo. Se escucharon muchos otros _cracs_ casi simultáneos, en segundos se desató una batalla en plena calle entre mortífagos y miembros de la Orden.

Harry hubiera querido sumarse pero su prioridad era proteger a Draco y a eso que llevaba bajo el brazo, envuelto en la toga. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. ─ Vamos adentro. ─ gritó. Los hechizos cruzaban el aire silbando. Hizo pasar a Draco a través de las barreras de defensa y entraron. Cerró la puerta y se reclinó sobre ella.

Se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Miró a su novio y se acordó de lo aterrado que había estado por él momentos antes. El alivio se transformó en enojo. ─ ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en volver? ─ preguntó, todavía algo jadeante.

─ Una treta estándar para eludir detección. Aparicioné varias veces para confundir a los mortífagos. ─ dijo Draco. Entonces se dio cuenta. ─ ¿Tú volviste directamente, Harry? ─ dijo levantando apenas la comisura. ─ ¡Ahora me explico por qué Voldemort pudo venir detrás de ti! ─

Harry sintió un poco de vergüenza pero trató de disimularlo. ─ ¿Atrapaste a Nagini? ─ preguntó.

Draco le dio unas palmaditas a la toga hecha un bollo. ─ Sí, la reduje con un encantamiento y le di un pisotón. Pero todavía se sigue moviendo. No creo que esté muerta. ─ Desabolló la toga y dejó caer la serpiente al suelo. Medía el largo de un brazo y tenía el cuello aplastado. Pero el cuerpo seguía contorsionándose y desparramaba sangre por el suelo.

─ Está muerta. ─ dijo Hermione. Estaba parada en el corredor, miraba a Nagini con asco. ─ Las serpientes se siguen moviendo durante cierto tiempo después de muertas, es un reflejo. Caminó hacia ellos esquivando a la serpiente en el suelo. Abrazó primero a Harry y luego a Draco. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ─ Estoy tan contenta de volver a verlos. ¡Estábamos muertos de preocupación! ─

─ Me conmueves. ─ dijo Draco en voz muy baja. ─ ¿Dónde…? ─

─ Tus amigos de Slytherin están en la cocina con Ron, Draco. Están todos bien.

Draco asintió aliviado.

─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ─ preguntó Hermione. ─ Nos pareció oír que estaban peleando afuera, por eso vine a ver. ─

─ Hay una batalla entre la Orden y los mortífagos. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Vuelvo a salir para ayudarlos. ─ le dio a Draco un beso rápido.

─ Voy contigo… ─ empezó a decir Draco, pero Harry lo cortó y le puso las dos manos sobre los hombros.

─ Voto o no Voto, tú te quedas aquí con Nagini, o te tuerzo el cuello. ─ dijo Harry, con una voz que no admitía disenso.

Draco se mostró contrariado, se agachó y envolvió a la serpiente en la toga. ─ Por esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar, Harry. Pero sólo porque… ─ hizo una pausa. ─ Escuchen… ─

─ No escucho nada. ─ dijo Hermione

─ Precisamente. ─ dijo Draco. ─ La batalla terminó. Las batallas mágicas no suelen ser muy largas. Deben de estar atendiendo a los heridos. ─

Cuando oyó mencionar heridos Harry corrió hacia la puerta.

─ Si ves a Moody dile que capturé a Nagini. ─ le gritó Draco.

─ Lo que le voy a decir a Moody es MUCHO MÁS que eso. Despreocúpate. ─ ladró Harry. ─ Moody te incitó a una misión suicida. ─ salió dando un portazo antes de que Draco pudiera replicar.

Mad-Eye Moody estaba arrastrando de los cabellos a un mortífago comatoso hasta una pila de mortífagos comatosos cuando Harry lo encontró.

─ Tienes razón, Harry. ─ El viejo auror estaba de lo más feliz, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se entretejía con las cicatrices de la cara. Arrojó al mortífago en la pila y se sacudió las manos en la toga, como si tocar al mortífago las hubiera contaminado.

─ ¡Ud. es el culpable de que casi lo mataran a Draco! ─ gritó Harry.

─ ¿Ah, sí? Lupin lo vio y dijo que estaba bien. ─ Hizo un gesto con la mano, Harry siguió el gesto y lanzó una exclamación contenida. Lupin yacía en la calle, Tonks estaba inclinada a su lado. Tenía una expresión de intenso dolor en el rostro y había algo que estaba muy mal con sus piernas.

─ Le acertaron con un hechizo. ─ dijo Moody con divertido desdén. ─ Pero Tonks dice que le puede enderezar las rodillas. ¿Y? ¿Capturaron a Nagini? ─

─ Sí, Draco la capturó. ─ dijo Harry furibundo.

─ ¡Magnífico! Siempre pensé que ese pibe tenía potencial. ─ dijo Moody contento.

─ Que sea la última vez que le hace una cosa así. Lo hizo ir donde Voldemort sin tener en cuenta para nada la seguridad personal de Draco. ─ vociferó Harry.

─ ¿Seguridad personal? ─ Esas palabras le causaron mucha gracia Moody, no paraba de reírse, ¿sería acaso porque estaba lleno de cicatrices y le faltaba un ojo y una pierna? ─ Eres muy sobreprotector, se diría que estás enamorado del pibe. Lo concreto es que le hemos infligido un duro golpe a El Que No Debe Nombrarse y todo gracias a Draco. Y a ti, por supuesto. Y a la Orden. Esta noche tenemos que festejar y tomar unas copas en honor de Draco. El pobre perdió a su madre.

Moody se alejó cojeando. Harry había quedado atónito.

─ ¿Enamorado? ─ fue lo que se preguntó.

oOoOoOo


	22. Honras fúnebres

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 22: Honras fúnebres**

**(¡Culeada!)**

─ Hola, holita, Harry ─ la voz de Tonks sonaba cansada. ─ ¿Podrías por favor ayudarme con Remus? ─ Hubo una pausa prolongada. ─ ¿Harry? ─

Harry volvió a la realidad dando un respingo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí parado mirando al vacío, su mente y su corazón envueltos en una vorágine de preguntas no respondidas. ¿Sería que realmente estaba enamorado de Draco? ¿Y qué era lo que se sentía cuando uno estaba enamorado? Se dio vuelta como si se hubiera dado cuenta muy tardíamente que debía estar atento por si se presentaba algún peligro, su propio descuido lo enfadó. Había perdido por completo la concentración en lo que momentos antes había sido un campo de batalla, y con un amigo que estaba herido a pocos pasos de allí. ─ Por supuesto, Tonks, inmediatamente. ─ dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Lupin estaba haciendo esfuerzos para sentarse, parecía aturdido y las rodillas se le flexionaban en dirección equivocada. Tonks trataba de que permaneciera acostado. Estaba tan estresada que había perdido control de sus poderes de metamorfomaga; las orejas le habían crecido y se veían salientes como las de un elfo doméstico.

Pero Tonks no había reparado en el tamaño descomunal de sus orejas, tenía puesta toda su atención en su marido. ─ Quédate ACOSTADO ─ le dijo.

─ ¿Y si vienen los quintápedos? ─ preguntó con voz ronca. ─ Podrían volver en cualquier momento. Y quiero sentarme para poder verlos venir. ─

─ ¡Por el amor de Merlín, cielo, quédate acostado! ─ y le dirigió a Harry una mirada desesperada. Harry corrió hacia ellos y se agachó a su lado. ─ Por favor, Harry mantenlo quieto y acostado. Le acertaron con un hechizo de confusión. Y no puedo arreglarle las rodillas si no se queda quieto. ─

Harry asintió. Apoyó las manos con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre los hombros de Lupin.

La cara de Remus estaba bañada en sudor frío y los ojos le brillaban de manera extraña. Le agarró las muñecas a Harry. ─ No les enseñé sobre los quintápedos cuando di clases en Hogwarts. Son bestias carnívoras muy peligrosas, con cinco patas, ¡y su alimento preferido es la carne humana! ─ exclamó.

─ ¿Ah, sí? Me llama la atención que Hagrid no las haya adoptado. ─ bromeó Harry, tratando de distraerlo.

Pero en el estado en que se encontraba era difícil distraerlo. ─ ¡Se comerán a Tonks, estoy seguro! ─ gritó en pánico tratando de sentarse. Harry lo empujó para mantenerlo acostado y le habló tratando de calmarlo.

─ No hay quintápedos aquí. Ninguno corre peligro. Quédate quieto. ─ agregó con los dientes apretados, porque Lupin forcejeaba. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Tonks movía su varita por encima de la cabeza de Lupin en la que abundaban canas prematuras.

Lupin vio lo que Tonks estaba haciendo. ─ ¿Me estás curando de nuevo? ─ preguntó confundido. Tonks estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y no contestó. Remus miró a Harry con ojos afligidos. ─ Pobre Tonks, DETESTA curar. ─ le confió en voz alta. La aterroriza la idea de que pueda cometer una torpeza. Se juró que no volvería a curar a nadie cuando terminó el entrenamiento de auror. Y entonces me conoció. ─ se notaba un profundo sentimiento de culpa en las palabras del licántropo. ─ Yo me lastimo todo el tiempo. Necesito que me curen después de cada luna llena. ─ Lupin miro inquisitivo al cielo. ─ ¿Estamos ahora en luna llena? ─

─ No. Quédate quieto y no hables. ─ dijo Harry. Se sentía incómodo, estaba seguro de que Lupin nunca hubiera mencionado todas estas cuestiones tan privadas si no fuera por el _Confundus_.

Tonks estaba muy concentrada en la curación, parecía no haber reparado en lo que decía Remus.

─ Ella merece el amor de alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que pueda tener un trabajo para ganarse la vida. Que no se transforme en una criatura peligrosa. ─ alzó los ojos mirando a Harry, le brillaban intensamente amarillos. ─ La amo. Traté de dejarla, para que pudiera encontrar a alguien mejor. Merlín sabe que eso era lo último que yo quería hacer. Pero la dejé por su propio bien. ─

─ Ella no permitió que la dejaras. ─ dijo Harry, sentía un cosquilleo de lágrimas en los ojos.

─ No. El amor es así. Uno quiere quedarse, lo demás no importa. El amor te hacer cosas que no quieres hacer, pero las haces igual porque quieres que la otra persona sea feliz. ─ dijo Lupin. Hizo una pausa. Cuando volvió a hablar ya parecía más racional. ─ Hay algo que no me explico, los quintápedos sólo se encuentran en la isla de Drear en Escocia. ─ y agregó ─ No puede haber quintápedos aquí. ─ el _Confundus_ parecía estar disipándose. ─ No en Londres. ─ dejó de hacer esfuerzos para sentarse. ─ ¿Harry? ─

─ ¿Sí? ─

─ Me pegaron con hechizo de confusión, ¿no? ─

─ Así es, mi amor. Pero acabo de curarte. ─ dijo Tonks, levantando la varita de la cabeza de Remus. Se secó la frente y respiró profundo. ─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ─

─ Mejor, gracias. ─ dijo Lupin, se había tranquilizado por completo. Miró a Harry y se aclaró la garganta, preguntó con cierta vergüenza: ─ ¿Dije algo que no debería haber dicho? ─

─ No me acuerdo. ─ mintió Harry tratando de no mirar a Tonks, en realidad nunca podría olvidar lo que había escuchado, pero no se lo contaría a nadie. Era una de las historias de amor más románticas de la Orden del Fénix, el amor entre Tonks y Lupin. A Harry le había resultado difícil en ese momento entender por qué Remus había roto con Tonks, aunque la amaba. Ahora veía cuán intensamente se preocupaban el uno por el otro y empezaba a entender, algo parecido pasaba entre él y Draco. De pronto sintió un irrefrenable deseo de estar con Draco.

Pero Lupin todavía no estaba del todo bien y Harry se obligó a permanecer allí para ayudar. Le sostuvo las piernas, Remus hizo un gesto de dolor. Tonks pronunció un encantamiento.

─ ¡Ah, mucho mejor! ─ dijo Lupin aliviado y agradecido.

─ Un encantamiento analgésico. ─ dijo Tonks. Lo miró con gesto preocupado. ─ Voy a curarte las rodillas ahora. Es preciso que te quedes quieto. ─ Remus la miró y asintió con un gesto. Tonks le devolvió la mirada, tenía los ojos húmedos. Procedió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Las rodillas de Remus empezaron a crujir y a darse vuelta. El sonido era escalofriante. Harry no podía mirar, era demasiado impresionante. Miró para otro lado como si estuviera controlando la calle por si aparecían más mortífagos. Entendía ahora por qué a Tonks no le gustaba hacer curaciones.

─ ¿Te duele? ─ preguntó Tonks.

─ No. ─ contestó Lupin calmo. Los crujidos cesaron y Harry se animó a mirar de nuevo. Las rodillas ya estaban enderezadas. Lupin las dobló experimentalmente y sonrió. Luego, apoyándose en Harry, se puso de pie. Comprobó el equilibrio y la fuerza de sostén. ─ Están perfectas. Tú eres perfecta, gracias. ─ dijo Lupin con afecto y amor en la voz.

─ Lo logré. ─ exclamó Tonks, la voz le temblaba. Respiró hondo para calmarse. ─ Debería dejar de preocuparme tanto con esto de las curaciones, siempre me salen bien, no me olvido de nada y no he cometido torpezas desde hace mucho. ─ Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su marido y se fundieron en un fuerte apretón. Harry se deslizó de allí sonriendo, seguían abrazándose y besándose. Ni él ni Lupin habían hecho comentario alguno sobre las orejas de Tonks, tenían un metro de largo.

oOoOoOo

Harry tenía grandes deseos de estar a solas con Draco, quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba. Por eso se sintió un poco contrariado cuando entró en la cocina y lo encontró sentado a la mesa con sus amigos Slytherins, las masivas estructuras de Crabbe y Goyle lo flanqueaban, una a cada lado. No había lugar para sentarse a su lado, Harry se decidió por apoyarse sobre la mesa. Draco giró la cabeza y los ojos se le iluminaron cuando vio a Harry. Pero luego se volvió nuevamente a sus amigos. Harry sintió un aguijonazo de celos. Ron y Hermione también estaban allí, presenciando la agitada discusión entre los Slytherins y Kingsley Shacklebolt. El auror estaba mirando a Theodore con una extraña y críptica expresión en la cara.

─ Al parecer la Orden del Fénix tiene escondidas a muchas personas pero le informa al Ministerio que están muertas. ─ estaba diciendo el enclenque Slytherin. ─ Me pregunto cuántos de los que creíamos muertos siguen todavía vivos: Evan Rosier, Timothy Travers, Eileen Prince… ─

─ Yo escuché rumores de que el propio Dumbledore había matado a Eileen Prince. ─ comentó Pansy.

Harry parpadeó. Eileen Prince era la madre de Snape. De ser cierto, eso explicaría el odio de los ojos de Snape cuando había asesinado a Dumbledore con la Maldición Mortal. Pero el imaginarse a Dumbledore matando a alguien le resultaba muy extraño…

Kingsley miró a los Slytherins con expresión indescifrable. ─ Sobre esos asuntos no puedo hablar. ─ dijo sin vueltas. ─ Lo que les puedo decir es que los reubicaremos en un lugar protegido con el encantamiento _Fidelius_, será muy, muy difícil que alguien pueda localizarlos, pero no les puedo garantizar un ciento por ciento de seguridad.

─ No entiendo. ─ dijo Theodore. ─ ¿Acaso el _Fidelius_ no es inquebrantable? ─

─ Si el Guardián Secreto muere, o traiciona, el encantamiento se rompe. ─ explicó Kingsley escuetamente. Harry pensó en sus padres e hizo una mueca. El auror continuó:

─ Sin embargo el _Fidelius_ es el mejor método del que disponemos para mantener escondidas y protegidas a las personas. Además, como ya mencioné antes, le comunicaremos al Ministerio que todos ustedes murieron en el incendio del Antro de los Alaridos, si los damos por muertos, es improbable que alguien intente ubicarlos. ─

Crabbe y Goyle miraron a Draco nerviosos. ─ ¿Estamos muertos? ─ murmuró Goyle con expresión necia.

─ No, Goyle. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que explicar? ─ dijo Draco bruscamente. ─ Lo que la Orden quiere es que los mortífagos _crean_ que ustedes están muertos. ─

─ ¿**Tú** vas a creer que estamos muertos? ─ preguntó Crabbe, los ojos desorbitados de horror. Draco pareció muy exasperado.

Harry tuvo que morderse el puño para evitar la carcajada. Hermione y Ron se levantaron de la mesa, Ron le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Salieron al corredor y cerraron la puerta. Apenas estuvieron afuera Harry soltó la risa, Ron y Hermione hicieron otro tanto.

─ Los guardaespaldas de Draco siguen tan tontos como siempre. No me explico como Draco los aguanta. ─ dijo Harry entre risa y risa.

─ Y eso que tú no has visto ni la mitad. ─ dijo Ron, ya con tono más serio. ─ Dependen de Draco para todo, no hacen nada si él no se los ordena. Necesitan ayuda hasta para atarse los cordones de los zapatos. ─

Harry seguía riéndose pero Hermione había cruzado los brazos y miraba con desaprobación.

─ Estaban tan contentos de volver a estar con Draco. Daba lástima. ─ prosiguió Ron. ─ Draco les cepilla el cabello, les indica dónde tienen que sentarse. Les recuerda que se laven los dientes. ¡Y ellos encantados! ─ Ron sacudía la cabeza con asombro. ─ Yo ya sabía que eran tontos, pero no me imaginaba que la razón por la que no se despegaban nunca de Draco en la escuela era porque… porque no estaban bien de la cabeza. ─

Harry dejó de reír al instante, se llevó la mano a la boca avergonzado.

Hermione descruzó los brazos.

─ Draco me contó que los Crabbes y los Goyles tienen la sangre más pura de toda Gran Bretaña. ─ dijo Ron. ─ Se vienen casando entre primos hermanos desde hace generaciones. ─ hizo una pausa para que se comprendiera la idea. ─ El padre de Draco tenía que hacer lo mismo por los padres de ellos cuando estaban en la escuela. No sabían cuidar de sí mismos. ─

─ ¡Oh! ─ dijo Harry, bajó la mano de la boca. ─ No tenía idea de que pudiera ser así. ─ Siempre lo había intrigado por qué Draco siempre los tenía a su lado en la escuela, aunque parecían exasperarlo constantemente y no eran tampoco muy eficaces como guardaespaldas. Ahora lo entendía, Crabbe y Goyle no eran los guardaespaldas de Draco, Draco era el guardaespaldas de ellos.

─ Draco trataba en lo posible de que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo eran realmente Crabbe y Goyle, no quería que se abusaran de ellos. ─ dijo Hermione como si le hubiera leído la mente a Harry. ─ Aparentemente V… Voldemort veía con muy buenos ojos estos casamientos entre parientes muy cercanos de familias de sangre pura. No es culpa de Crabbe y Goyle el ser como son. ─

─ Es lógico que Voldemort aprobara. ─ dijo Harry amargamente. ─ Me juego a que le ENCANTABA. Obtiene una nueva generación de sirvientes incapaces de pensar por si mismos, pero con la ventaja de que no se pudren como los Inferi. ─

─ Bueno, al menos parte de esta generación quedará fuera de su alcance. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ La Orden va a esconderlos. ─

Se abrió la puerta de la cocina, Draco salió acompañado de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle. ─ Paren de seguirme ─ les decía con tono imperativo. ─ Quiero hablar con Harry a solas. ─ Lo miraron fijo con ojos tristes y dóciles pero no parecían tener intención de irse.

─ ¿Por qué no vienen a la cocina con nosotros? ─ propuso Hermione con forzado entusiasmo. ─ ¡Vamos a sentarnos a hacer dibujos! ─

A Crabbe y Goyle pareció agradarles el prospecto pero se volvieron hacia Draco como pidiéndole permiso. ─ Vayan con ellos. Volveré enseguida y me muestran lo que han dibujado. ─ dijo Draco. "Gracias" le dibujó con los labios Draco a Hermione. Ella y Ron se llevaron a los todavía algo renuentes Slytherins a la cocina. Ron cerró la puerta.

─ Están muy pegotes porque tienen miedo de que los abandone de nuevo ─ dijo Draco con un suspiro. ─ Demoraste un montón ahí fuera, ¿estás bien? ─

─ Muy bien. ─ dijo Harry y lo abrazó. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y no sabía por donde empezar. Empezó a preguntar algo pero se ruborizó y no pudo seguir, se decidió por el momento por una alternativa más segura… aunque algo torpe. ─ ¿Necesitas ayuda con… eeh… Vincent y Gregory? ─ Sonaba extraño llamarlos por los nombres, tuvo que pensar un instante para recordarlos.

Draco mostró un esbozo de sonrisa. ─ Llámalos Crabbe y Goyle o no te entenderán, sus propios nombres les resultan tan extraños como a ti. ─ Harry sonrió. Draco agregó: ─ No recibirían las indicaciones de nadie, sólo las mías, pero gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar. ─ Draco respiró hondo. ─ Y perdón, sé que piensas que paso demasiado tiempo con mis amigos. ─

Se da cuenta de que estoy celoso, pensó Harry. Es muy perceptivo. ¿O acaso es que me observa mucho más de lo que a mí me parece?

─ …pero probablemente ya no los pueda ver más una vez que los pongan bajo el Fidelius. ─ dijo Draco algo triste.

─ No necesariamente. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Tú podrías ser el Guardián Secreto y sabrías dónde están. ─

─ ¿Y que Voldemort me torture y me obligue a revelárselo? ─ aulló Draco. ─ ¡De ninguna manera! ─ Con un pie jugueteó con un mosaico del suelo que estaba flojo. ─ Me crié con ellos. De chicos jugábamos juntos. Los voy a extrañar. ─

Harry pensó lo triste que se sentiría él si tuviera que separarse de Ron y Hermione. ─ Quizá podríamos transfigurar algunas bolsas de dormir, se podrían quedar aquí, al menos por unos días. ─ sugirió Harry.

A Draco pareció alegrarlo la idea.

─ La señora Weasley va a poner el grito en cielo. No le va a gustar tener gente durmiendo en la cocina, pero veré qué puedo hacer. ─ Se escucharon voces del exterior, la puerta del frente se abrió.

Moody entró cojeando, parecía un pirata jovial sin parche en el ojo ni loro, pero con pata de palo. Le apuntó un dedo grueso a Draco. ─ ¡Tú capturaste a Nagini! ─ rugió. ─ ¡Excelente trabajo, mierda que sí! Tendremos una fiesta esta noche, en honor a ti y a tu mamá, podríamos considerarla sus honras fúnebres. ─ Le dio a Draco una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo manda a volar. Ceñudo, Harry se puso delante de Draco como para protegerlo, pero Moody ya se alejaba cojeando hacia la cocina.

Seguían entrando miembros de la Orden, varios de ellos con manchas de sangre, pero todos muy animosos. Algunos le hicieron al pasar un gesto de aprobación a Draco.

Draco les devolvió el gesto.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Draco empezó a hacer girar el anillo de plata en su dedo. ─ Honras fúnebres para mi madre. ─ dijo Draco sombrío. ─ Honras fúnebres de gente que, excepto yo, no la conocía, y mi padre tampoco estará aquí. ─

Harry volvió a abrazarlo, Draco estaba muy tenso. ─ Mi padre ni siquiera sabe que está muerta. ─ dijo en el cuello de Harry. ─ A los prisioneros no les informan nada, no se les puede mandar lechuzas. No he visto a mi padre ni me he podido comunicar con él desde hace dos años. La única razón por la que sé que sigue vivo es porque en El Profeta publican el nombre de los prisioneros que mueren. Los entierran en el recinto de la prisión. No les devuelven el cuerpo a los familiares. ─

Harry le acariciaba la espalda. Se dibujó una imagen de Lucius preso en Azkaban. En un andrajoso traje a rayas, los alguna vez largos y distinguidos cabellos rubios, sucios y apelmazados. Lo veía sentado en una cama de paja roñosa en una celda helada. Una tumba a la vera de la prisión, su única posibilidad de escape. Hermione decía que la política penitenciaria en la sociedad mágica mostraba un atraso de trescientos años comparada con la muggle. A Harry poco le importaba el destino de Lucius, lo que le tocaba soportar se lo tenía más que merecido. Pero lo que sí le importaba era que Draco sufría por la situación en que estaba su padre. Por un lado se le ocurrió una idea para lograr que Draco y su padre pudieran ponerse en contacto. Por otro se dio cuenta sin posibilidad de dudas de que estaba enamorado de Draco. Lo que planeaba hacer podría significarle a Harry cadena perpetua en Azkaban, pero lo haría igual, por Draco.

─ Harry, me estás estrujando. ─

─ Perdón. ─ dijo Harry aflojando el abrazo. ─ Estaba planeando algo. ─

─ ¿Planeando qué? Estás todo colorado, Harry. ─

─ Una sorpresa para ti. Que te hará feliz. ─ dijo Harry, las mejillas le ardían.

Draco se puso sensual. ─ ¿Una sorpresa en la cama? ─

─ DOS sorpresas, una de ellas en la cama ─ dijo Harry, iba planeando sobre la marcha pero lo puso muy contento el brillo que iba creciendo en los ojos de Draco, ya no estaban tan tristes.

─ Ya estoy ansioso. No veo la hora de recibirlas. ─

─ ¿Vas a estar bien… te vas a sentir cómodo esta noche? ─ preguntó Harry preocupado, para él había pocas cosas peores que estar en una fiesta rodeado de extraños.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por esta especie de honras fúnebres? ─ De golpe la expresión de Draco se parecía más que nunca a la de su padre. ─ Por supuesto que voy a estar bien. Una fiesta es ideal para conocer gente y para establecer conexiones, sabré sacarle el mayor provecho. La verdad es que el año pasado me sentí bastante frustrado de que Slughorn no me invitara a las reuniones del Slug Club. ─

Harry revoleó los ojos. ─ Draco, eres tan Slytherin. ─

Draco tomó el comentario como un elogio. ─ Por supuesto, y muy orgulloso de serlo. Soy un Malfoy. ¿Cómo piensas acaso que mi padre pudo esquivar la cárcel la primera vez? Gracias a sus conexiones y a que cobró algunos favores que le debían. Todavía no he tenido posibilidad de interactuar socialmente con los miembros de la Orden, pero espera nomás, Harry. Estarán comiendo de mi mano por la mañana. ─ fanfarroneó. Y hasta se empezó a frotar las manos de satisfacción ante el prospecto. ─ Pero estaré pensando en ti todo el tiempo. Estoy ansioso por conocer mis sorpresas.─ Le dio a Harry un beso rápido y salió disparado para la cocina.

Harry lo miró irse. Sonrió contrito. Los de la Orden no iban a saber de dónde les había venido el golpe.

oOoOoOo

Horas después, cerca de la medianoche, seguía la fiesta. Excepto algunos pocos miembros de la Orden que tenían obligaciones o estaban de guardia, los demás se había trasladado a la azotea de los cuarteles y departían animadamente, bastante bebidos.

─ Haz ese truco de nuevo, Draco. ─ pidieron a coro Fred y George.

Haciendo equilibrio en la parte más alta del techo, Draco apuntó su varita hacia el cielo nublado. ─ _¡Veritasmordre!_ ─ gritó. Un chorro de luz brotó de su varita y explotó en brillantes estrellas verdes. Pero en lugar de la Marca Oscura, las estrellas formaron letras luminosas:

¡VOLDEMORT ES UN PAJERO!

Hubo ebrias ovaciones y se gritaron groserías varias.

─ ¡Qué cosa _mafnígica_! ─ malpronunció Moody saludando a las palabras en el cielo con su vaso de whisky de fuego y tomándoselo hasta el fondo a continuación. Sin decir palabra Draco le volvió a llenar el vaso y Moody rió deleitado y agradecido.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo había sido que habían terminado en la azotea. Sus recuerdos de las horas anteriores presentaban algunos huecos. Habían empezado con pocos tragos brindando en honor de Draco y de su madre. Pero cuando Moody y el resto de la Orden se enteraron de que Draco sabía el encantamiento para conjurar whisky de fuego en litros, empezaron a bajarse el licor a raudales. A Harry le hicieron contar muchas veces las anécdotas de Draco capturando a Nagini y de Draco haciendo sangrar a Voldemort. Nunca nadie antes había hecho sangrar a Voldemort, ni siquiera Harry o Dumbledore. Y cada vez que Harry contaba las historias sentía que la predisposición de la Orden hacia Draco mejoraba varios puntos. Aunque se había dado cuenta de que Draco y el señor Weasley nunca llegarían a llevarse bien, cuando le preguntó a Draco al respecto, Draco murmuró algo sobre "allanamientos a la medianoche en la mansión". Aparte de contar las anécdotas, Harry no había participado mucho, se había limitado a observar y a escuchar. Hubo mucho de interesante.

Blaise y Hermione habían estado conversando sobre la Transfiguración que había hecho Draco, transformando a su madre en un anillo de plata.

─ Es lo que se hace en las familias de sangre pura ─ había dicho Blaise. ─ Mi padre es ahora un jarrón que está sobre la repisa de la chimenea. ─

─ ¿Quieres decir que sus cenizas están en el jarrón? ─ había preguntado Hermione.

─ No, él ES el jarrón.

Recordaba también a Lupin charlando con Pansy y Theodore.

─ Obviamente que no tenía ninguna gana de transformarme en un mortífago. Bastaba verlo a Draco durante el sexto año para imaginar lo que me esperaba. Por ejemplo, una noche volvió de una reunión a la que lo habían convocado, llegó prácticamente arrastrándose, el Señor Oscuro lo había torturado con el _Cruciatus_. Al día siguiente era el enfrentamiento con Gryffindor, no pudo jugar ese partido, no pudo levantarse de la cama. ─

─ Nos hizo prometer que no llamáramos a Madam Pomfrey, tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta de que era una consecuencia de una de las Imperdonables y llamara a los aurores. ─ Pansy comentó bastante conmocionada.

─ Los aurores habrían descubierto la Marca y lo hubieran mandado a Azkaban. ─ agregó Theodore.

Pansy se había estremecido ─ Así es. Era TAN horrible. Estábamos todos alrededor de la cama, temiendo que muriera. NUNCA, nunca me uniría a los mortífagos. ─

Pero más que nada Harry recordaba cómo se había comportado Draco. Siempre digno y encantador, ya fuera que recibiera felicitaciones, ya fuera que se trataran de amables, aunque algo indiferentes, condolencias de personas que habían sido sus enemigos hasta pocos días antes. Tenía presente cómo su sonrisa había iluminado el recinto, cómo brillaban sus cabellos platinados. Había sido educado para esto. Educado para la diplomacia, para mantener amenas charlas banales con desconocidos, para manejar y sacarle provecho a los medios de comunicación, para muchas cosas en las que Harry era pésimo. "Y está enamorado de mí…"

─ Otra vez… estás mirando a Draco fijamente. ─ Hermione lo sacó de pronto de sus reflexiones. Se había levantado una brisa fría en la azotea y Harry tembló.

─ ¿Me lo recriminas? ─ murmuró Harry. Los cabellos de Draco brillaban plateados a la luz de la media luna.

Hermione sonrió. ─ Todo lo contrario. Es bueno que ustedes estén… juntos. Y nada podría ser mejor para Draco. ─ Hermione había elegido cuidadosamente las palabras.

Así y todo, despertaron la suspicacia de Harry. Incluso con el alcohol que interponía cierta confortable neblina alrededor de su cerebro. ─ Sí que es extraño lo que has dicho Hermione, tampoco es como si Draco se fuera a morir si no estuviéramos saliendo. ─

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas, Hermione no pudo mirarlo a los ojos y enseguida desvió el tema. ─ ¡Mira eso! ─ dijo con tono de fastidio haciendo un gesto hacia Mad-Eye Moody. El viejo auror, como buen borracho, alardeaba haciendo equilibrio, desplazándose por la cornisa del techo ante el beneplácito y las ovaciones de varios miembros de la Orden, entre los que se contaba Dedalus Diggle. ─ Honestamente, Moody se está comportando como un chico, totalmente irresponsable. Estoy segura de que ha habido muggles que vieron esas inscripciones en el cielo. Y Moody no hizo nada para detener a los mellizos que incitaban a Draco a que repitiera el encantamiento. Voy a ir a hablar con él ya mismo. ─

Hermione escapó rápidamente antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada y fue a reprocharle a Moody. Se escucharon los gritos de Moody: ─ Soy un mago, si me llegara a caer, ¡rebotaré! ¡Vigilancia permanente! ─ Incluso borracho, Moody se las arreglaba para aparecer intimidante y presto a atacar en cualquier momento.

Algo plateado y brillante se divisó moviéndose entre los techos, no era la luna. Harry le dirigió una última mirada suspicaz a Hermione y luego fue donde Draco y le susurró al oído. ─ Tu primera sorpresa está a punto de llegar, ven conmigo al cuarto, para que te la muestre. ─ dijo.

Su novio sonrió con satisfacción. ─ ¿Se trata de un ardid para tenerme a solas? ¡Ojalá sea así! ─ se abrazó a Harry. Harry lo abrazó a su vez, olía tan bien y era tan cálido, Harry se resistía a soltarlo.

─ No es un ardid… aunque quizá en parte. Te va a encantar. ─ dijo Harry. Se puso de pie. ─ ¡Ven, bajemos! ─ Cuando se iban se oyó un "boing, boing, boing" rebotando calle abajo, no hacía falta mirar para saber lo que Moody estaba haciendo. Protestas indignadas de Hermione, ebrias vivas de la Orden.

─ De acuerdo. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Pero no como bajó Moody, ¡eso sí que debe doler! ─

oOoOoOo

─ ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme? ─ preguntó Draco, ya en la habitación.

Harry lo hizo sentar en la cama. ─ Un mensaje ─ dijo. ─ Cornamentas… ─

El ciervo plateado se hizo visible e hizo una reverencia inclinando con elegancia su arbolada cabeza.

─ ¿Un mensaje de un patronus? ¿De quién? ─

Sonriendo, Harry dijo: ─ Ya verás… ─ Hizo ondear su varita para que empezara el mensaje.

Ambos se dispusieron a escuchar con atención…

… nada.

Desconcertado, Harry hizo ondear su varita una vez más, pero el silencio continuó. Se empezó a sentir incómodo.

─ ¿Se supone que deberíamos estar escuchando algo? ─ preguntó Draco divertido.

─ No funcionó. No sabía que un mensaje con un patronus pudiera fallar. ─ dijo Harry frustrado. Cornamentas hizo sonar un casco en el suelo. El patronus parecía irritado, eso le dio a Harry un indicio. ─ Quizá sí funcionó, pero él no dijo nada. ─ Era muy decepcionante. ─ ¡No dijo nada! ¡Debería haber supuesto que no confiaría en mí! ─

Cuando Harry iba a decir el nombre se escuchó el sonido de los cuernos golpeando a alguien. El patronus se había cansado de esperar sin grabar nada. Se escuchó un _¡Ay!_

El sonido tuvo el efecto de una descarga eléctrica sobre Draco. ─ ¡Padre! ─ gritó.

─ ¡Cómo tienes el descaro, Potter? ─ se oyó la fría voz de Lucius Malfoy. ─ ¿No es suficiente que tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida encerrado en Azkaban? ¿También quieres obligarme a mandar un mensaje para meterme en mayores problemas aun? Para cualquiera que esté escuchando, quiero aclarar que no tengo nada que ver con esto. Este monstruo de Potter vino aquí sin mi permiso y… ¡Ay!... ─ Nuevamente se sintió el ruido de los cuernos golpeándolo. A Cornamentas no le había caído bien el apelativo de "monstruo".

Draco se había llevado las dos manos a la boca. ─ ¡Le mandaste Cornamentas a mi padre? ¡Harry, te meterías en serios problemas si te descubren! ¡Te podrían encerrar en Azkaban! ─

─ No me descubrirán. ─ dijo Harry, fingiendo más confianza de la que realmente sentía. ─ Cornamentas es muy listo, sabrá eludir a los guardias, no se dejará ver ni oír. ─ Por dentro Harry podía escuchar los reproches de Hermione: "¡Insensato, imprudente. Incluso si los guardias no se dan cuenta, Lucius podría usar esto para chantajearte. Nada lo haría más feliz que verte encerrado en Azkaban!"

─ Pero tú detestas a mi padre. ─ dijo Draco. ─ ¿Y aun así hiciste esto por mí? ─ Draco tenía una expresión curiosa y ávida. ─ ¿Por qué, Harry? ─ Pero cuando Harry lo abrazó, Draco ya había adivinado la respuesta. Y luego Harry miró fijamente los ojos grises y lo besó.

─ ¿Quieres mandarle un mensaje a tu padre? Cornamentas está esperando. Saldré para que puedas hacerlo en privado. ─ Harry fue hacia la puerta. Draco gritó:

─ Gracias, Harry, te amo. ─

Harry le sonrió, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. ─ Yo también te amo, Draco. ─

oOoOoOo

Harry bajó a la cocina y estuvo charlando con los Slytherins durante media hora mientras ellos se acostaban a dormir en sus mullidas bolsas color púrpura transfiguradas. Harry se aseguró de Crabbe y Goyle estuvieran bien arropados antes de irse. Partió entonces escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. A mitad de la subida se topó con Draco.

Había surcos de lágrimas en la cara de Draco y sus ojos lacrimosos ardían. Le saltó encima a Harry y lo envolvió con los brazos y con las piernas. ─ Gracias. Muchísimas gracias. Creía que nunca podría volver a hablar con mi padre. Oh Merlín, Harry. Te amo, te amo, te amo. ─ Sollozaba y le fue besando cada centímetro cuadrado de piel desnuda de la cara y del cuello de Harry.

─ Yo también te amo ─ dijo Harry casi sin aliento. Lo besó a su vez y lo abrazó con fuerza. Cómo fue que llegaron al cuarto del ático Harry no hubiera sabido decirlo con certeza, para cuando acordó estaban ya en la habitación, sobre la cama y habían cerrado la puerta con cerrojo. Y el corazón de Harry se regocijaba de placer. Esta vez no habría competición, ni desafíos, esta vez harían el amor.

Draco llevaba puestas demasiadas ropas para el gusto de Harry. Le sacó la remera y le recorrió el pecho con las manos, mirando directamente a los ojos nublados por el deseo de Draco. Con la lengua le recorrió toda la cicatriz del Sectumsempra, la que Harry le había provocado tanto tiempo atrás, hacía toda una vida o así le parecía. No podría siquiera imaginar odiarlo o pensar en lastimarlo ahora. Draco gimió y arqueó el cuerpo. Harry le desabrochó el cinturón.

─ Segunda sorpresa. ─ anunció Harry jadeante. Le desabrochó y le bajó los jeans. Draco lo observaba ávido. Harry lo tomó en la boca por primera vez. Draco giró los ojos hacia atrás. Harry no sabía qué era lo que podía esperar. Draco tenía gusto a piel salada y se sentía… tan duro. Lamió de la base hasta la cabeza, le envolvió la lengua alrededor la tragó hondo en la boca y la chupó succionando con fuerza hasta que se le ahuecaban las mejillas. Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gemía y daba empellones en la boca de Harry.

Harry sintió cierto orgullo por el poco tiempo que Draco pudo durar. En dos minutos Draco estaba jadeante y advirtiéndole y Harry recibió el sabor salado y algo amargo. Se lo tragó diligentemente. No era algo que le gustara particularmente, pero observar la reacción de su novio hacía que valiera la pena.

Draco había quedado laxo, distendido y sonriente. Harry fue a recostarse a su lado y lo besó. Draco se zafó del beso y pronunció una sola palabra: ─ ¡Ropas! ─ Y acto seguido comenzó a desvestirlo. Harry lo dejó hacer complaciéndose en el tacto de las manos de Draco y en los besos que se detenía a prodigarle en cada parte que quedaba descubierta… Poco después estaban los dos desnudos.

Harry la tenía tan dura que le dolía. Draco la recorría con la yema de los dedos de arriba abajo observando con voracidad la reacción de Harry. ─ La quiero dentro de mí. ─ susurró el Slytherin.

─ Siéntate en mí como la otra vez. ─

Draco negó con la cabeza. ─ Quiero probar de esta otra forma. ─ dijo y rodó poniéndose de espaldas y levantando las rodillas hasta casi tocar los hombros, abriéndose por entero para su amante. Harry lo contempló deslumbrado de deseo y Draco sonrió malicioso. ─ ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ─ dijo riendo y meneando el culo.

Harry replicó inclinándose hacia delante y tomó el miembro de Draco, otra vez erecto, de nuevo con la boca. Pero tras unos instantes Draco insistió: ─ Quiero acabar contigo dentro de mí. ─ Y se preparó usando sobre sí mismo el encantamiento de la primera vez.

Harry tomó apoyo en los muslos de Draco y lo penetró. Los muslos temblaban, la cara de Draco tenía una expresión no definible. ─ ¿Duele? ─ susurró. Su novio negó con la cabeza, pero las mandíbulas apretadas parecían indicar otra cosa. Harry deseaba más que nada enterrarse en esa ardiente estrechez, pero empezó a retirarse. En ese momento Draco estrujó los ojos y todo su cuerpo se sacudió.

Harry se detuvo al instante. ─ Perdón. ─ gritó.

Draco abrió los ojos. Mechas de cabellos oscurecidos por el sudor le caían sobre la frente, nunca antes había tenido un aspecto tan depravado con ahora. ─ ¿Perdón? Perdón me tendrás que pedir si no aciertas en ese punto otra vez, Harry. ─ dijo en un tono jadeantemente autoritario que Harry nunca antes le había escuchado. Sorprendido, Harry retomó el vaivén, cauteloso al principio y luego más fuerte y más fuerte. Y Draco se sacudía, arqueándose y distendiéndose.

─ ¡Oh MERLÍN, Harry! ¡Me encanta esta posición! ¡Te amo! ─ aullaba Draco. No tardó mucho en acabar y Harry empujando y clavando en esa calidez apretada, constrictiva acabó poco después. Se desplomó sobre el cuerpo sudoroso y pegajoso de su amante. Rodó hacia un lado y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Minutos después ambos recuperaron el aliento. Draco no había abierto los ojos. Yacía con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Harry le acariciaba el flequillo sudoroso apartándoselo de la frente. ─ Siento como si te conociera de años y años. ─ murmuró Harry.

─ Tú me HAS conocido por años y años. ─ dijo Draco a medio dormir.

─ Ya sé, pero yo digo de una forma buena. Siento como hubiéramos sido novios durante mucho tiempo. ─

─ Ha sido por un día y va en aumento. ─ dijo Draco abriendo los ojos y sonriendo. ─ Un día y medio… toda una vida. ─ Su ojos se fueron cerrando de nuevo.

El sudor se les iba enfriando sobre el cuerpo. Harry atrajo las mantas, ambos se cubrieron. Draco se acurrucó y dejó descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Con ojos amorosos, Harry le estudió la cara durante varios minutos, los pómulos altos, la barbilla puntiaguda… y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la boca de Draco se abrió y emitió un tremendo ronquido.

Te diré que te amo en la mañana, pensó Harry, te diré cuánto me hubiera gustado que esto hubiera pasado mucho antes. Qué lástima que hayamos desperdiciado tantos años. Le dio una última mirada a la cara de Draco dormido y cerró los ojos.

Un día y medio… toda una vida.

oOoOoOo


	23. Castigos adicionales

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 23: Castigos adicionales**

Harry soñaba que estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts haciendo la tarea de Pociones con Hermione, Ron y el Príncipe de media sangre. El Snape adolescente estaba sentado con ellos como si siempre hubieran sido amigos, charlando y haciendo bromas, proponiendo con malicia encantamientos que él mismo había inventado y enseñándoselos. Y además les hacía la tarea de Pociones.

En ese mundo surrealista de los sueños, nadie cuestionaba la presencia de un adolescente que debería haber tenido a esa altura cerca de cuarenta años y que además debería haber sido un fugitivo de la ley. Ron se limitaba a mostrarse agradecido porque Snape virtualmente les dictaba a él y a Harry lo que tenían que poner en sus redacciones, y aunque Hermione se mostrara muy contrariada por la forma en que los otros dos podían salirse con la suya sin estudiar, Harry había notado que ella, disimuladamente, anotaba en su pergamino las sugerencias que hacía Snape.

Harry sabía que estaba soñando con alguien que al crecer se transformaría en un odiado asesino. Quería insultarlo o atacarlo con uno de sus propios hechizos oscuros. Pero cómo iba a hacer una cosa así con este chico tan inteligente e imaginativo y que los ayudaba tanto.

Habían terminado de hacer la tarea y estaban jugando una partida clandestina de bolitas mágicas debajo de la mesa (el Snape adolescente era un as jugando) cuando Harry escuchó que se aproximaba. Se dio vuelta y vio un remolino de ropajes negros y la luz de las velas reflejándose en los grasientos cabellos negros. ¿Era acaso el Snape adulto?

El individuo, el porte y la forma en que se desplazaba, le resultaban muy conocidos, pero la cara estaba oculta. Harry sintió una oleada de odio y de miedo, el individuo se cernía amenazador sobre ellos. Y entonces se despertó sobresaltado.

Estaba en la cama, bajo la tibieza de las mantas, con Draco a su lado. Se oyeron pasos del otro lado de la puerta. Se liberó de algunos restos del sueño que todavía persistían. Al parecer, dos personas de gran tamaño subían las escaleras.

─ Deben de ser Crabbe y Goyle, vienen a asegurarse de que no me he escapado ─ murmuró Draco, estaba tan lindo así con los cabellos despeinados. Hubo unos golpes potentes en la puerta. Le quitó el cerrojo con un movimiento de varita. ─ Está abierto. ─ gritó.

─ ¡Espera, Draco! ─ dijo Harry. ─ ¡Estoy desnudo! ─ Pero la puerta ya se abría.

Crabbe y Goyle entraron en tropel, Harry se tapó con las mantas hasta el cuello. Los Slytherins se acercaron a la cama y se quedaron mirando a Draco con ojos pacientes.

─ Buen día. ─ saludó Draco. ─ ¿Ya se lavaron los dientes? ─ Crabbe y Goyle negaron con la cabeza, Draco les señaló el baño con el dedo. ─ Vayan, dentro de un minuto voy a ayudarlos. Los Slytherin hicieron como se les había indicado. Draco se volvió hacia un escandalizado Harry. ─ ¿Por qué tan tímido? No tienes por qué preocuparte, Harry. Si yo tuviera un cuerpo como el tuyo, iría mostrándoselo a todo el mundo. Atacó a Harry haciéndole cosquillas.

Harry gritó y se torció entero defendiéndose, agarró a Draco con las dos manos, sentía un poco de vergüenza y un poco de excitación.

─ Según he oído, SÍ que se lo has estado mostrando a todos. ─ llegó la voz descarada de Hermione que estaba entrando. Ya estaba vestida, con jeans y una toga.

Draco soltó risitas, Harry lo sujetó con gesto posesivo. ─ ¿Has estado hablando con Blaise, Hermione? ─

─ Es posible. ─ dijo Hermione, la voz dulce. Los miró de arriba abajo. ─ ¿Todavía no se levantaron? ¿A qué esperan? ¡Dense prisa! Quiero que vayamos los cuatro a visitar a Hagrid. ─

─ Hace mucho que no vemos a Hagrid, pero ¿no deberíamos dedicarnos más bien a buscar… esas cosas? ─ dijo Harry. Todavía sentía las mejillas ardientes de vergüenza. Aparentemente su cuarto se había transformado en una vía pública.

─ En parte esa es la razón por la que quiero hablar con Hagrid, Harry. ─ contestó Hermione. No parecía para nada incómoda viéndolos a los dos compartiendo la cama. ─ Dijiste que Hagrid había oído a Dumbledore y Snape discutiendo en el Bosque Prohibido, quiero preguntarle de qué era que estaban discutiendo. ─

─ ¿Por qué razón? ─

─ Quiero saber si Draco está en lo cierto. Si Snape sigue trabajando para la Orden y está buscando y juntando… esas cosas. ─ dijo Hermione. Vio cómo cambiaba la expresión de Harry. ─ Sí, ya sé, pero estamos metidos en un callejón sin salida. Y creo que Draco puede tener razón. Él conoce a Snape mejor que nosotros. ─

Draco se había quedado pensando. ─ Le mandaré una lechuza a Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria, como Severus había sugerido, para que nos abra paso a través de las defensas. ─

Harry gimió y se frotó los ojos. ─ ¿Por qué será que tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto? ─ no había dirigido la pregunta a ninguno en particular.

oOoOoOo

Los cuatro aparicionaron en Hogsmeade y fueron caminando hasta Hogwarts. Ver el castillo de nuevo le despertó a Harry muchos sentimientos. Era uno de los pocos lugares que podía considerar su casa, contempló las queridas viejas torres recortándose sobre el cielo azul, el ancho lago donde el Calamar Gigante agitaba sus tentáculos deleitándose bajo el sol; sintió un nudo en la garganta. Todos esos días que había pasado aquí, bajo el ojo vigilante de Dumbledore, asistiendo a clases y haciendo tarea. Habían parecido difíciles entonces, pero mirando atrás, comprendía que habían sido los días más fáciles y placenteros de su vida.

A su lado Draco parecía tenso. Observaba el predio y se parecía más a un condenado que marcha a su ejecución que a un ex alumno que vuelve a su querida escuela. ─ Malos recuerdos. ─ murmuró, cuando Harry le preguntó. ─ Mi último año allí fue un infierno y no puedo olvidarme de esa noche, en la Torre de Astronomía. No tengo cara para mirar a nadie de frente en Hogwarts. ─

Harry le tomó la mano. ─ Lo pasado, pisado. Piensa en cambio en lo que has hecho en los últimos días. ─

─ Volver a ver a Hagrid es algo que preferiría no tener que hacer. ─ dijo Draco, seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo. ─ ¿Crees que querrá desquitarse conmigo por la destrucción de su choza? ─

─ No. Hagrid no es así. ─ dijo Harry y agregó con firmeza: ─ Y era una casa, Draco. ─

─ Siempre me dio miedo. El descomunal medio gigante y sus bestias asesinas. ─ murmuró Draco como si le estuvieran arrancando una confesión a la fuerza. Se ruborizó.

─ Hagrid es muy simpático cuando llegas a conocerlo. ─ dijo Harry mostrando su lealtad. ─ Y si llegara a decirte algo, echándote la culpa, le contaré lo que le hiciste a Voldemort ayer… ─

Draco alzó los ojos, ligeramente sonriente.

─ A Hagrid le encantará escuchar la historia. ─ dijo Harry, sonriéndole a su vez.

Llegaron al portón de entrada. Estaba cerrado. Ron intentó abrirlo sacudiéndolo y empujando, sin ningún resultado. ─ ¿Dónde está Madame Pince? ─ refunfuñó frustrado tirándose para atrás los cabellos rojos.

Harry miró hacia el camino que llevaba al castillo… y se quedó helado.

Dos personas venían caminando desde el castillo. Uno era Argus Filch. Pero junto a él venía una figura con velo negro, la forma en se desplazaba le provocó escalofríos a Harry. Harry hundió la mano en un bolsillo y empuño su varita. El individuo se desplazaba como una araña y llevaba vestiduras negras ondulantes. Bajo el velo se adivinaba el cabello negro y grasiento. Es Snape, pensó Harry, acordándose del sueño. Pero no sacó su varita porque cuando se fijó mejor notó que la figura era corta de estatura y sin lugar a dudas era una mujer. Cuando se aproximaron más Harry alcanzó a oír la respiración algo jadeante de Filch y reconoció en la mujer a Madame Pince.

La última vez que Harry la había visto había sido en el funeral de Dumbledore, en esa ocasión también llevaba un velo y Filch estaba con ella consolándola, había sido obvio que eran pareja (¡qué horrible!). Pero entonces Harry había estado sumido en su propio pesar y no les había prestado demasiada atención. Como precaución Harry activó en silencio su Oclumancia. Había algo que le olía mal y quería proteger su mente. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes había notado lo parecidos que eran Pince y Snape? Era como si por acción de algún encantamiento esa evidente semejanza hubiera estado velada, oculta. Harry sabía que el _Fidelius_ podía tener ese efecto.

Ninguno de los otros pareció darse cuenta. Draco saludó amablemente a Filch y Pince cuando les franquearon la entrada.

─ Buenos días, señor Malfoy. ─ Contestó Filch en un tono cordial que indicaba familiaridad y respeto. Harry se sorprendió un poco, Filch era un squib y Draco hasta hacía poco, un mortífago. ¿Acaso Filch no debería tenerle miedo?

─ Lamentamos muchísimo lo de tu madre, Draco. ─ dijo Madame Pince. Si Harry no hubiera estado usando Oclumancia seguramente la hubiera atacado. La voz de Madame Pince no era exactamente igual a la que le causaba espanto en sus pesadillas, pero se asemejaba bastante. Pince era una incógnita. Aun suponiendo que fuera una maestra de las Artes Oscuras como Snape, Harry no podía atacarla así como así, sobre todo porque sus amigos no parecían haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Draco y Filch iban charlando, Madame Pince no había dicho nada más después del saludo inicial. No le podía ver los ojos, pero Harry sabía que los tenía fijos en él. Ella era consciente que Harry estaba usando Oclumancia.

Ron y Hermione caminaban un poco más atrás, contrariados porque Pince y Filch los habían ignorado por completo como si no estuvieran allí.

─ Necesito recuperar el baúl en mi dormitorio. ─ dijo Draco.

─ La contraseña para la sala común de Slytherin es "Aflicción". ─ dijo Filch, mirando ceñudo a los Gryffindors que estaban escuchando. Filch siempre había tratado mejor a los alumnos de Slytherin y estaba siempre en connivencia con Snape, el Jefe de Casa. En primer año Snape le había mostrado a Filch las heridas de la pierna que le había hecho Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid.

Llegaron ante las puertas. Harry sintió una especie de retorcijón en el estómago. Las originales habían sido destruidas, reducidas a astillas el año anterior, cuando Snape, Draco y los otros mortífagos huyeron después del asesinato de Dumbledore. Las nuevas eran claras y sin marcas, muy distintas de las anteriores, ennegrecidas y corroídas por el paso de mil años. Curioso, los hechos del año anterior habían sido los más destructivos en los mil años de historia de Hogwarts. Pince abrió las puertas y todos entraron en el Gran Salón, el techo encantado estaba celeste brillante y sin nubes.

─ Este lugar parece más chico de lo que yo me acuerdo. ─ comentó Ron en voz baja.

─ Eso es porque ahora eres más grande. ─ replicó Hermione divertida. ─ ¿No es así, Harry?

Harry no contestó. Desde el momento en que habían cruzado el umbral, una sensación terrible y opresiva de pavor lo había invadido. Esta sensación superaba largamente a la desconfianza que le inspiraban Pince y Filch. El Gran Salón estaba mal ventilado y la atmósfera era sofocante. Algo espantoso estaba a punto de ocurrir. Miró a sus amigos con miedo en la cara.

─ ¡Alto! ─ dijo. Había hablado quedo, pero la palabra había sonado como la caída de una piedra. Todos los demás se callaron y miraron a Harry.

Harry había sacado su varita y tenía la mirada fija en el techo del Gran Salón. Todo el espanto se centraba allí. No estaba dirigido a él sino a uno de los que estaban a su lado. El techo parecía inofensivo, celeste e inocente, pero Harry no se dejó engañar. Sintió como si estuviera parado en las entrañas de un gigante, como si el sistema inmune hasta ese momento inactivo se despertara y se dispusiera a destruir a los invasores.

─ Empiecen a caminar de regreso a la puerta. ─ advirtió en voz baja sin quitarle en ningún momento la vista al techo.

Hermione y Ron estaban más que acostumbrados a que Harry notara cosas que ellos no, no hicieron cuestionamientos. Marcharon hacia las puertas sin demorar un segundo. Draco miró a Harry primero y luego fue tras ellos. Pero Filch y Pince no se movieron, sus expresiones desconfiadas.

Un relámpago blanco chisporroteó en el techo celeste.

─ ¡Corran! ─ gritó Harry.

Pince reaccionó con reflejos instantáneos, como alguien entrenado para el combate, tomó a Filch, que miraba boquiabierto al techo, de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

El techo lanzó un rayo dirigido directamente al pecho de Draco. Harry estiró el brazo y absorbió la mayor parte de la energía del rayo con la punta de su varita. Encandilado y ensordecido por el trueno subsiguiente, Harry envolvió a Draco con un brazo protector y ambos se precipitaron hacia las puertas. Salieron al exterior. Pince cerró las puertas. La sensación de pavor de Harry fue cediendo.

Momentos después fueron recuperando el aliento. La visión y la audición de Harry se iban normalizando. Un Draco todavía no del todo nítido preguntó: ─ ¿Qué fue ESO, Harry? ─

─ Las defensas mágicas de Hogwarts. ─ jadeó Harry. Había olor a ozono y a tela quemada. Harry parpadeó varias veces y Draco entró en foco. El pulóver y la remera de Draco se estaban chamuscando. Se los sacó. Harry le miró el liso y musculoso pecho desnudo, la buena comida de los últimos días empezaba a notarse; por suerte no había sufrido quemaduras. Abrazó el cuerpo tembloroso de su novio. ─ ¿Estás bien? ─

Draco se apoyó en él. ─ Sí. Gracias Harry. ¡Me salvaste de nuevo! ─ Notó la forma en que Harry lo miraba y dijo con la comisura apenas alzada ─ Sin ropa tengo un poco de frío, pero a ti parece que no te molesta. ─

─ Las defensas reaccionaron ante la presencia de la Marca Oscura, creo. ─ dijo Harry. Se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso a Draco sobre los hombros. Se refería a la Marca Oscura de Draco que ahora era apenas visible, pero vio que Filch miraba a Pince muy preocupado. La bibliotecaria temblaba y se agarraba el antebrazo izquierdo.

─ No entiendo. ─ dijo Draco. Quiso ponerse la chaqueta de Harry pero era muy chica, se la dejó sobre los hombros. ─ Si Hogwarts le hace eso a la gente que tiene la Marca Oscura, ¿cómo es que no atacó nunca a Snape o incluso a MÍ durante sexto año? ─

─ Pueden ajustarse para que no ataquen a ciertas personas. ─ dijo Harry. Vio que Filch y Pince intercambiaban miradas. Hace algún tiempo conversé sobre esto con la directora McGonagall y ella me lo explicó. Además cualquier mago poderoso puede interferir con estas defensas de manera de pasar inadvertido. Fue lo que hizo Barty Crouch (hijo) durante cuarto año.

─ ¿Entonces no vale la pena intentar atraer a Voldemort hasta aquí para que lo parta un rayo? ─ dijo Draco, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Harry sonrió. ─ Me temo que no. ─ Hermione lo miraba extrañada, aparentemente había notado que estaba usando Oclumancia.

Draco dio un suspiro. ─ Supongo que tendré que esperar aquí afuera mientras ustedes van a hablar con Hagrid. ─ no parecía contrariado en lo más mínimo. ─ ¿Podrían traer mi baúl cuando vuelvan? ─

─ Le informaré a la directora de esto que ha pasado, Draco. ─ dijo Pince, parecía que se había recuperado del susto. ─ Le pediré que ajuste las defensas para que puedas entrar. Ven, Argus. Le mandaremos una carta a la directora McGonagall. ─ volvieron a entrar al castillo con mucha precaución, pero como no ocurrió nada se alejaron rápidamente hacia el interior.

─ Esos dos ocultan algo. ─ dijo Harry con tono sombrío.

─ Noté que estabas usando Oclumancia. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ Yo también. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Tenías chispas en los ojos como Dumbledore. No dije nada para no llamar la atención. Pero creo que Madame Pince se dio cuenta. ─

─ Pince suena y se mueve como una versión femenina de Snape. ─ dijo Harry. ─ La conozco desde hace años pero nunca antes lo había notado. Y no quiere que le vean la cara. ─

─ Sí, es raro que use un velo. No estamos en un funeral. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ Estaba protegida por un _Fidelius_. Pero ya no. ─ aseveró Harry.

─ ¿Snape tiene una hermana? ─ preguntó Ron curioso.

─ No, la única pariente de la que yo sepa era su madre, Eileen Prince. ─ Se le veía parte del pecho debajo de la chaqueta, Harry no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

─ ¿No era que Dumbledore había matado a Prince? ─ preguntó Ron.

─ Quizá Dumbledore le comunicó al Ministerio que la había matado. Luego la protegió con el _Fidelius_ y le dio trabajo aquí, así como también le dio trabajo a Snape. ─ sugirió Harry con tono de desprecio. Pensar en Snape lo enfadaba.

─ Bueno, Dumbledore también mató a Grindelwald y yo nunca lo vi trabajando aquí. ─ señaló Ron. ─ No hay pruebas de que Pince sea la madre de Snape. Si la acusas de ser mortífaga, ni ella ni Filch te permitirían entrar en Hogwarts. ─

─ En ese caso, ¿podría Hagrid dejarte entrar? ─ preguntó Draco.

─ Lo dudo. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Las defensas son bastante complicadas. ─ Ron tenía razón, antes de hacer acusaciones necesitaba más pruebas.

─ Es mejor que Draco no se quede solo esperando. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ No, si tú tienes tantas sospechas de Madame Pince, Harry. Me quedaré esperando con Draco. Tú y Ron vayan a buscar el baúl y díganle a Hagrid que salga a hablar con nosotros. ─

─ Buena idea, Hermione. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Ron, ¿tienes ganas de entrar en la sala común de los Slytherins?

Ron pareció iluminarse. ─ ¡Sí! ¿Crees que se molestarán los Slytherin si escribo en las paredes: _Gryffindor es lo más grande que hay_? ─

─ ¡Cállate, Ron! ─ murmuró Draco. Pero sonreía. Harry ya no pudo contenerse más y (para horror de Ron) lo abrazó, lo besó y lo acarició, y Draco le devolvió las atenciones con pasión.

─ ¡Basta de franelear! ─ chilló Ron. Y cuando los otros dos se separaron agregó: ─ Ni que se despidieran para toda la vida, serán apenas unos minutos. ─

─ Déjalos tranquilos, Ron. ─ dijo Hermione abrazándolo. ─ Es tan tierno verlos juntos. ─

─ Si no te conociera, diría que te calienta mirar como se besan dos chicos. ─ dijo Ron mordaz.

─ ¡Pero no digas pavadas, Ron! ─ dijo Hermione, pero se había ruborizado.

oOoOoOo

Los corredores desolados de los subsuelos de Hogwarts eran inquietantes, aun teniéndolo a Ron a su lado.

─ Está todo tan tranquilo, ¿no? ─ dijo Ron.

─ Como una biblioteca. Espero que Pince no nos vaya a saltar encima. ─ dijo Harry, medio en broma.

Llegaron a la pared lisa que era la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. ─ Aflicción. ─ dijo Harry y la observaron deslizarse.

─ Es una puerta mejor que la de Gryffindor. ─ admitió Ron. ─ Ningún retrato insolente que se niegue a dejarte entrar. Pero no le digas a Draco que yo dije esto. ─ agregó rápidamente.

En primer año, influenciado por los prejuicios de los Gryffindors contra los Slytherins, Harry había imaginado que en la sala común habría grilletes en las paredes y otros aparatos de tortura. Pero la sala común era muy parecida a la de Gryffindor excepto que los tapices mostraban serpientes plateadas y verdes en lugar de leones rojos y dorados. No había ventanas puesto que estaban en los subsuelos. No se veía un alma.

─ Debe de haber como cincuenta dormitorios. Nos tomará un montón de tiempo buscar en todos. No sabemos cuál es el de Draco ─ dijo Harry.

Pero Ron señaló una cinta amarillo chillón que sellaba una de las puertas. ─ Mira eso. ─ dijo. Se acercó y dijo: ─ Sí, la encontré. Escucha lo que dice el cartel: "POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO: ¡NO ENTRE! ¡MAGIA OSCURA PELIGROSA!". ─ Ron rió. ─ Ojalá Draco estuviera aquí. ─ dijo con una risita. ─ ¡Podría abrir esta PELIGROSA PUERTA DE MAGIA OSCURA en lugar de nosotros! ─

Harry sonrió, contento de que Ron pensara, sin dudas, que la idea de que Draco era malvado era ridícula, y abrió la puerta. Tenía su varita preparada por si acaso Draco hubiera puesto algún tipo de protección mágica, pero no creía que hubiese ninguna. De lo contrario Draco les habría avisado.

Al parecer, de lo único que tenían que preocuparse era del polvo. La habitación no había sido limpiada en mucho tiempo. El piso y los muebles estaban grises y cada paso que daban levantaba nubes sofocantes de ¡"PELIGROSO POLVO DE MAGIA OSCURA"! Ron rió y estornudó muy sonoramente. Harry conjuró un encantamiento de burbuja para cada uno de ellos.

Había cinco camas, una para Draco y cuatro para sus amigos. Pansy dormía en el ala de las chicas. Fue fácil adivinar cuál era la de Draco. El baúl frente a ella era grande, de madera labrada, con incrustaciones de madera más clara que formaban el escudo de los Malfoys: una serpiente enroscada alrededor del cuello de un caballo banco alado. Había ropas y libros en los lugares donde habían sido dejados mucho tiempo antes, cuando Draco se vio obligado a huir de Hogwarts.

Harry observó los olvidados restos de la infancia truncada de Draco y sintió tristeza. Usó un encantamiento para eliminar el polvo de los libros y de las prendas, pero la capa de polvo era demasiado gruesa, el encantamiento no funcionó bien. La almohada de Draco, en particular, quedó igual que antes. Señalando la almohada Harry dijo: ─ Viste eso Ron, la almohada tiene algún tipo de encantamiento de protección. ─

Mirando la almohada con curiosidad Ron dijo: ─ Me pregunto qué habrá escondido Draco allí.

Harry iba a usar el encantamiento una nueva vez cuando, de repente, todo el polvo de la habitación, incluyendo el de la almohada, se desvaneció. Sólo un elfo doméstico podía ser tan eficiente con los encantamientos de limpieza, Harry no se sorprendió de escuchar una conocida voz chillona que gritó:

─ Harry Potter, señor. ─

Harry se dio vuelta. El elfo le abrazó las piernas apretando con tanta fuerza que casi lo hace caer. ─ ¡Dobby! ─ dijo Harry, agarrándose de uno de los postes de la cama de Draco para mantener el equilibrio.

─ ¡Dobby por cierto, señor! ─ chilló el elfo doméstico, soltó a Harry y una sonrisa le ocupó toda la cara. ─ Dobby está muy feliz de volver ver a Harry Potter de nuevo y a su amigo Ron Wheezy, señor. ─ El elfo llevaba su usual extraña mezcla de ropas: un cubretetera en la cabeza, muchos calcetines en los pies, pero había ampliado su guardarropa con una remera de bebé. Tenía en la pechera una ovejita de dibujo animado.

─ También yo estoy muy feliz de verte, Dobby. ─ dijo Harry al tiempo que se preguntaba si sus piernas habrían sufrido daños irreparables. Eliminó les encantamientos de burbujas, el de Ron y el suyo.

─ Hola. ─ saludó Ron y empujó con la punta de su varita la misteriosa almohada.

─ Dobby se sorprende de volver a ver a Harry Potter de nuevo aquí, señor. Dobby pensaba que Harry Potter se había ido de Hogwarts para siempre, para pelear contra El Que No Debe Nombrarse, señor. ─ dijo el elfo mirándolo con grandes ojos verdes.

─ Es cierto. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Volví sólo para hablar con Hagrid y para buscar el baúl de Draco Malfoy. ─

─ ¿Harry Potter está ayudando al malo mago oscuro, Draco Malfoy, sir? ─ dijo Dobby inquisitivo. La cara se le llenó con una expresión de horror. ─ ¡Dobby MALO! ─ gritó. Harry lo agarró de la espalda de la remera antes de que se golpeara la frente contra la pared, como castigo por insultar a su anterior amo. Aunque salvó al elfo del golpe, igual se sentía fastidiado por lo que había dicho de su novio.

─ Draco Malfoy ya no es un mago oscuro, Dobby. Ha cambiado mucho y para mejor, no lo reconocerías. Yo… lo invité a salir conmigo. Somos novios. ─ admitió Harry sonrojándose.

─ Sí, Dobby entiende, señor. ─ chilló el elfo doméstico. ─ Draco Malfoy está unido a Harry Potter en cuerpo, alma y vida, señor. ─

─ Eso es una forma muy romántica de decirlo. ─ dijo Harry. Cierta curiosidad malsana lo llevó a preguntar: ─ ¿Qué fue lo que los Malfoys te hicieron, Dobby, para que los llames malos magos oscuros? Agarró con más fuerza la remera de Dobby por si acaso el elfo intentaba lastimarse de nuevo.

─ Ah, Harry Potter, señor. ─ dijo Dobby, con una mezcla de miedo y de gozo. ─ Dobby no debería hablar de esas cosas, señor. Pero lo hará porque Harry Potter lo ha preguntado, señor. ─ Pareció concentrarse en los recuerdos. ─ Dobby vivió en la mansión Malfoy toda su vida, antes de que Harry Potter lo liberara, y él conoce a la familia Malfoy muy bien, señor. Eran todos malos magos oscuros, señor. ─ Tomó un impulso para golpearse pero Harry lo retuvo. ─ El Que No Debe Nombrarse fue a la escuela con Abraxas Malfoy, abuelo de Draco Malfoy, y lo hizo uno de los primeros mortífagos, señor. Lucius Malfoy se transformó en mortífago a los dieciséis años, como Abraxas Malfoy, y Dobby ha oído que Draco Malfoy también, señor. ─

─ Sí. ─ dijo Harry. Ron escuchaba con atención. ─ Pero Draco me contó que el no quería ser mortífago. Voldemort lo manipuló. ─

Dobby se estremeció por el nombre y por los recuerdos. ─ Sí, señor. Esa es la forma que El Que No Debe Nombrarse siempre usa. Usa mentiras, engaños y miedo, no verdadera lealtad, señor. Dobby lo vio muchas veces en la mansión Malfoy, antes de que Harry Potter lo parara la primera vez, señor. Dobby recuerda una vez cuando Draco Malfoy tenía un año, estaba jugando con unos niños muggles. El Que No Debe Nombrarse lo vio y le hizo daño en un brazo. Y les dijo a los padres que si se enteraba de que trataba a los muggles como iguales de nuevo, lo mataría, señor. ─

─ Oh… ─ murmuró Harry. Eso explicaba el desprecio obsesivo de Draco contra los muggles y los magos hijos de muggles. Los padres no se hubieran atrevido a educarlo de otra manera.

─ El Que No Debe Nombrarse puso al cuidado de Lucius Malfoy sus objetos de magia oscura, libros malos, venenos y armas, señor. ─ chilló Dobby forcejeando para moverse, pero Harry lo tenía muy aferrado. ─ A veces Lucius Malfoy hacía una ronda por la mansión después de que El Que No Debe Nombrarse se había ido, y le ordenaba a Dobby que se diera castigos adicionales, señor ─

─ ¿Qué tipo de castigos adicionales? ─ preguntó Ron enojado.

─ Dobby tenía que golpearse la cabeza porque Dobby no había querido limpiar la habitación en la que había estado El Que No Debe Nombrarse, y Lucius Malfoy le ordenaba que se golpeara la cabeza más fuerte. ─ dijo Dobby solemne.

Harry frunció el ceño. ─ ¿Y Draco Malfoy te hizo alguna vez algo malo? ─ preguntó indignado.

─ ¡Oh sí, señor! dijo Dobby y Harry hizo una mueca. ─ Una vez, cuando Draco Malfoy tenía diez años, trajo a casa un diario muggle que había encontrado en la calle y le dijo a Dobby que vigilara para que ni Lucius Malfoy ni Narcissa Malfoy lo vieran. Bueno, Draco Malfoy leyó el diario y lo quemó, ¡pero no le dijo a Dobby que dejara de vigilar, señor! ¡Dobby estuvo sin dormir una semana antes de que Draco Malfoy se acordara y le dijera a Dobby que podía dormir, señor! ─

Harry recordó con culpa la vez que había hecho algo parecido, le había dicho a Dobby en sexto año que siguiera constantemente a Draco, Dobby había estado entonces varios días sin dormir. Por suerte Hermione no estaba ahora presente. ─ Dobby, perdón. Yo te hice una cosa parecida. Te di una orden que te hizo pasar varios días sin dormir. ─

Dobby le sonrió. ─ Pero eso no tiene importancia, señor. Harry Potter le había ordenado a Dobby. Y Harry Potter no es un mago oscuro malo. Dobby fue muy feliz de poder servirlo, señor. ─

Pero Harry no se engañaba. ─ Dejarte sin dormir así es un acto de un mago oscuro malo, incluso si yo soy enemigo de Voldemort y no les hago daño a los muggles. Perdón, Dobby. Fui egoísta y desconsiderado contigo. No debería haberte ordenado eso. ─ Y recordó algo más, ─ Y te ordeno que no te castigues por todo esto que me has dicho de los Malfoys, Dobby. ─

Dobby sonrió ampliamente y dejó de forcejear. ─ ¡Gracias, señor! Harry Potter es un mago bueno, señor. Draco Malfoy debería sentirse orgulloso de tener un amo así, señor. ─

Harry soltó una carcajada. ─ Yo no soy el amo de Draco, Dobby. Es mi novio. Somos iguales. ─

─ Pero Draco Malfoy está unido a Harry Potter en cuerpo, alma y vida, señor. ─ chilló Dobby.

Esta vez no sonó romántico. ─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─ preguntó Harry cauteloso y miró a Ron que parecía tan confundido como él. Pero la cara de Ron se iluminó como si de pronto entendiera.

─ Creo que es obvio, Harry. ─ dijo Ron con los ojos bien abiertos.

Una sensación helada, filosa como un cuchillo, atravesó el corazón de Harry. ─ ¿El Voto Inquebrantable? ─ susurró.

─ Porque los elfos viven en esclavitud, los elfos saben reconocer la esclavitud de otros, señor. ─ dijo Dobby. ─ Draco Malfoy está sometido a Harry Potter y no puede amar a nadie más en toda su vida, señor. Draco Malfoy no puede casarse con una mujer, ni tener hijos, señor. En comparación, un elfo doméstico es libre, señor. Limpiamos y cocinamos, pero nuestra vida privada es nuestra, señor ─

Harry sacudía la cabeza, negándose a aceptar lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acaso era esto una pesadilla? ¿Iba a despertarse en la cama del cuarto del ático, con Draco acariciándole la cicatriz, él enamorado de Draco y Draco enamorado de él, y sin que el Voto tuviera nada que ver con ese amor de ellos? Se dejó caer en la cama de Draco, de repente se sentía muy mal. ─ Pero yo creía que el Voto ya no tenía efecto… ─ susurró, más para sí mismo que para los que escuchaban. ─ No le ha causado a Draco problemas en estos días. ─

Ron se sentó junto a él, preocupado. ─ ¿Quizá porque Draco dejó de oponerse al Voto? ─ se preguntó en voz alta. ─ ¿Quizá el Voto lo ha dominado por completo? ─

Harry se abrazó el cuerpo. Se sentía peor que nunca.

oOoOoOo


	24. El diario de Draco

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 24: El diario de Draco**

─ ¿Dobby le ha roto el corazón a Harry Potter cuando habló del Voto Inquebrantable, señor? ¡Dobby debe castigarse severamente, señor! ─ El elfo doméstico miraba fijo a Harry con ojos afligidos muy abiertos y el labio inferior temblequeante. Se agarró una de las orejas con forma de ala de murciélago. ─ Dobby empezará apretándose la oreja con la puerta… ─

─ ¡No! ─ gritó Harry. Haciendo un esfuerzo, reforzó su Oclumancia, se sentó bien derecho y sonrió. ─ Estoy bien, Dobby. Hiciste lo correcto cuando me dijiste lo que realmente significa el Voto. Gracias. ─ mintió, usó el tono de voz más animado que pudo lograr. Por dentro quería dar alaridos torturados, pero se contuvo. ─ Y si ahora nos disculpas, Dobby, tenemos que empacar las cosas de Draco. ─

Mantener la Oclumancia, con tantos sentimientos turbulentos en su interior, fue una de las cosas más difíciles de toda su vida, pero supo que lo había logrado cuando Dobby se soltó la oreja y el labio le dejó de temblar. ─ Dobby es excelente para empacar, señor. ─ chilló el elfo, ahora más contento, y chasqueó los dedos. Todas las pertenencias de Draco volaron por el aire y se fueron acomodando en el baúl.

─ Gracias, de nuevo. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Dobby dejó el diario de Draco Malfoy debajo de la almohada, señor. Draco Malfoy le ordenó a Dobby que nunca lo tocara, señor. ─

─ Está bien, Dobby. ─ dijo Harry distraído. Pero lo del diario parecía haber espoleado la curiosidad y el ánimo de Ron.

─ ¿Harry Potter va a visitar al Profesor Hagrid, señor? El Profesor Hagrid esta viviendo en el sexto piso con su criaturas y Dobby tiene que irles detrás limpiando todo el tiempo, señor. Una de ellas trató de comerse a la señora Norris la semana pasada, pero desafortunadamente, sobrevivió, señor. ─ Dobby hizo una profunda reverencia. ─ Adiós Harry Potter and Ron Wheezy, señor. ─ Chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

Ron se recostó en la cama de Draco. ─ Así que de ESO se trataba el Voto. ES una especie de poción de amor. Umbridge es una perversa enferma. ─

Harry apenas si podía oír lo que decía Ron, el monstruo del pecho vociferaba aturdiéndolo. Suprimió la Oclumancia y se desplomó sobre la cama como una marioneta a la que le hubiesen cortado los hilos.

─ Pobre Draco, esclavizado de por vida, sin poder casarse ni tener hijos. ─ dijo Ron con tono compasivo.

─ Obligado a amarme. ─ dijo Harry, la voz sin inflexión. ─ No creo que pueda haber algo peor. ─

Sentándose de repente, Ron dijo: ─ No digas eso, Harry. Draco tiene suerte de tener… ─

─ ¿Suerte de tener un amo como yo? ─ preguntó Harry con amargura, sin mirarlo.

Ron pensó bien lo que iba a decir antes de replicar. ─ Lo que quiero decir es: suerte de tener un novio como tú. Nunca había visto a Draco tan feliz antes, feliz como ahora que está saliendo contigo. Es algo que mencionaron incluso sus amigos de Slytherin. En la escuela siempre estaba deprimido o malhumorado… ─

─ ¿…Y ahora es tan feliz como un elfo con un buen amo? ─ completó Harry. Nunca antes se le había hecho tan patente lo terrible de la existencia de los elfos domésticos. No sólo estaban obligados a ser sirvientes, también se los forzaba a ser felices de serlo. El control emocional es diez veces peor que el control físico.

Ron que había entendido mal lo que Harry había dicho, agregó: ─ Nunca pensé que fuera a decir una cosa como ésta sobre Draco Malfoy, pero tienes que tratarlo bien. El no tiene la intención de hacerte daño. ─

─ Lo sé. ─ dijo Harry con frialdad en la voz. ─ Que me ame no es culpa de él. Sino mía. No lo defendí bien ante el Wizengamot y le endilgaron un Voto de sumisión que hace parecer a un elfo, libre en comparación. Pobre Draco, estaría mejor si lo hubiesen encerrado en Azkaban. ─ la voz de Harry se quebró en la última palabra. Cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama. Le temblaba el cuerpo. Los ojos le ardían de lágrimas que quería contener, pero que se le escapaban.

Ron no sabía si agregar algo, no quería empeorar aun más la situación. Luego de una pausa admitió: ─ Soy pésimo en situaciones como ésta, Harry. Nunca sé qué decir, Hermione siempre dice que tengo tanta profundidad emocional como una cucharita de té, y tiene razón, como siempre. Le dio a Harry una palmadita rápida y torpe en el hombro. ─ No te disgustes, Harry, por favor. Todo terminará saliendo bien. Espera a hablar con Hermione, ella te hará sentir mejor. Ella leyó el Voto y estoy seguro de que sabe perfectamente lo que implica. ─

El corazón de Harry pareció estrujarse al considerar lo que había dicho Ron. ─ Tienes razón, Ron. Hermione debe ya saber lo que hace el Voto. Lo que significa que lo sabía todo este tiempo y no me lo dijo.─ Ron iba a protestar pero Harry no lo dejó intercalar palabra. ─ Ella sabía que Draco no estaba realmente enamorado de mí, pero vio cómo yo me enamoraba de él y no me lo ADVIRTIÓ. ─ Harry sentía que había sido traicionado absolutamente. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga.

Ron lo observaba con horror en la cara.

─ Y me juego que Hermione no es la única que sabe lo que el Voto significa. ─ agregó Harry. Ciertos indicios que la Orden y Hermione habían dejado escapar en los últimos días sobre el Voto cobraban sentido; parecía una conspiración para ocultarle la verdad. ─ Lupin y Moody saben, sin dudas, del Voto. Comentaron que Barnes les había dicho algo en la puerta del Wizengamot, pero no me dijeron qué. Y Tonks debe de saber también. Me juego a que TODOS los de la Orden saben. No es de extrañar que admitieran a un ex mortífago como Draco en los cuarteles, SABÍAN que le sería imposible traicionarlos. ¿Quizá se reían a sus espaldas? ─ El enojo que Harry sentía crecía cada vez más.

Ron abría y cerraba la boca como un pececito dorado. ─ Yo no sabía lo que significaba el Voto. ─ insistió con voz apenas audible. Estaba muy pálido y las pecas le resaltaban. ─ Si hubiera sabido, juro que te lo habría dicho. ─

Harry dejó de caminar de un lado al otro y lo miró. ─ Lo sé, Ron Tú eres el único en el que puedo confiar. ─ dijo, y retomó el caminar arriba abajo.

─ No es seguro que Hermione y la Orden te hayan traicionado. ─ insistió Ron. ─ ¿Quizá Draco ya te amaba con Voto o sin Voto? ¿Quizá es por eso que nadie te dijo nada? ¿porque no hubiera cambiado nada si te lo decían o no? ─

─ Pareciera que tratas de buscar la forma de excusarlos. ─ dijo Harry muy airado. ─ Draco me DIJO que me detestaba antes de que jurara el Voto. Y CUALQUIERA que supiera como Draco me trataba en la escuela nunca podría suponer que ya estaba secretamente enamorado de mí. Me seguía todo el tiempo para insultarme. Se burlaba de mí en todo momento. Trató de usar el Cruciatus… ─ El corazón se le partía y se maldecía a si mismo por haber sido tan necio, por haberse dejado engañar así, completamente. Unos pocos días de atenciones amorosas y le había abierto el corazón a una persona que, en verdad, lo detestaba. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ESTÚPIDO de llegar a creer que Draco lo amaba? ¿Cómo podría nadie enamorarse de él? Por el rostro le corrían lágrimas de auto compasión y se aborrecía a sí mismo por ello. Apoyó la frente sobre la pared, se obligó a dejar de llorar.

Ron guardó silencio unos instantes y luego murmuró algo.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ─ preguntó Harry con tono sombrío, sus sensaciones interiores se habían entumecido, las lágrimas se le habían secado en la cara.

Ahora más claramente, Ron dijo: ─ El diario de Draco. Sé que Draco siempre te trató mal, Harry. Pero tenemos aquí mismo su diario. Si te amaba secretamente, ¿quizá haya escrito algo sobre eso?

─ No podemos leer el diario de Draco. Es privado. ─ dijo Harry bruscamente. Y ladró una afligida carcajada. ─ Sueno como Hermione. ─

─ Así es, Harry. ─ dijo Ron secamente. ─ Pero, ¿y si tengo razón? Con lo que sabes ahora, no vas a poder enfrentar a Draco; al menos no deberías dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber si ya te amaba antes del Voto. ─

─ Draco dijo que no tenía secretos para mí… ─ Ardía de curiosidad, pero sólo el pensamiento de leer el diario de Draco sin su permiso lo llenaba de culpa. No era algo tan invasivo como usar a la fuerza Legilimancia, pero se le acercaba bastante.

─ Draco debe de haber escrito terribles confesiones. ─ dijo Ron deslizándose hacia la almohada y sacando su varita. ─ Protegió el diario con una poderosa maldición. Estuve estudiándola mientras hablabas con Dobby. ─ miró a Harry con ansiedad en la cara ─ Y qué confesión podría ser mayor que reconocer que te amaba. No sé tú, Harry, pero yo me siento muy tentado de hojearlo. ─

La tentación era tan grande que mal se podía expresar con palabras. ─ De acuerdo. ─ cedió finalmente sintiéndose culpable.

¡Ole! ─ exclamó Ron sonriendo. ─ Dame un minuto. Bill trabaja neutralizando maldiciones como ésta y me enseñó cómo… ─ Una gran concentración se mostró en su cara pecosa, apuntó su varita a la almohada y sus labios se movían silenciosos recitando. Luego de unos instantes, una sonrisa de triunfo. Hizo la almohada a un lado y quedó a la vista un librito.

Estaba encuadernado en cuero verde oscuro. El tamaño, no mayor que el de una estampilla, pero mucho más grueso. La cubierta estaba decorada, en bajorrelieve profundo en el cuero, con una serpiente enroscada, no más grande que la uña del dedo meñique de Harry.

Harry lo alzó, pesaba tanto como una pluma. Había visto libros minúsculos como éste en Flourish & Blotts, pero siempre había creído que eran de juguete o de broma.

─ Es un diario reducible. ─ explicó Ron. ─ Papá le compró uno a Ginny, después de la destrucción del de Riddle. Quería que tuviera algo donde escribir, pero que no tratara de apoderarse de su alma. Como son tan chiquitos los diarios reducibles se pueden esconder fácilmente. ─

─ ¿Y cómo hace uno para escribir? ─ preguntó Harry. Hojeó las páginas, pero todo era borroso e ilegible. El diario de Draco parecía lleno de recortecitos pegados. En la primera página había pegado un retacito de tela negra.

─ Tienes que acariciarle el lomo. ─ dijo Ron sin mirarlo a los ojos, Harry adivinó que seguramente había leído el diario de Ginny a hurtadillas. Harry hizo una nota mental de nunca llevar un diario mientras lo tuviera a Ron rondando alrededor. Deslizó el índice por el lomo y se tambaleó. El libro había crecido de golpe transformándose en un volumen grande y pesado que apenas si se podía sostener entre los brazos. Lo dejó caer sobre la cama, los muelles del colchón acusaron la sobrecarga.

Fascinado, Harry recorrió con los dedos la figura de la serpiente grabada, que ahora tenía el tamaño de su cabeza. El diario estaba bien cuidado pero mostraba algunos signos de los años de uso. Cosas misteriosas sobresalían de entre las páginas. Había bloques de páginas de diferentes colores, como si Draco hubiera ido agregando hojas adicionales cuando las que el libro tenía estaban ya, todas ocupadas.

─ ¡Genial! ─ murmuró Ron con deleite. Abrió el diario en una página al azar. Él y Harry se inclinaron para ver de cerca y…

… vieron una imagen mutilada de Hermione que los observaba fijamente.

Los dos se echaron hacia atrás. Los nudillos de Ron que sostenían el libro se pusieron blancos, Harry lanzó un gemido apenas audible. Era una de las fotografías de Colin Creevey, había sido tomada durante el Baile de Navidad en cuarto año y estaba pegada en el diario con cinta transparente. Hermione tenía puesto el vestido azul con mucho vuelo y llevaba el pelo levantado, estirado hacia atrás en un elegante rodete. Pero Draco había dibujado con tinta verde cuernos de diablo, un bigote, largos colmillos y barba. La imagen de Hermione en la foto trataba de agacharse para escapar del graffiti, pero la seguía. Después de algunos segundos se daba por vencida, y se quedaba resignada mirando fijamente a Ron y Harry, los cuernos volvían a ubicársele sobre la frente.

Ron había quedado sin palabras, Harry trataba de borrar el graffiti con la manga, Hermione en la foto se agachaba y chillaba, los cuernos siempre terminaban fijos en la frente.

─ Parece que no le tenía mucha simpatía que digamos. ─ dijo Harry señalando la inscripción: ¡SANGRESUCIA! ─ Me pregunto si Hermione hubiera estado tan dispuesta a quedarse esperando con Draco afuera si hubiera sabido lo que le había hecho a esta foto. ─

Ron no había podido decir nada, pero cuando Harry empezó a dar vuelta las hojas del diario, levantó una mano como protestando, como indicándole a Harry que se detuviera. Harry no le prestó ninguna atención, siguió pasando las páginas del diario. Se trataba más de un libro de recortes que de un diario. La foto de Hermione no era la única que Draco había pegado con cinta. Harry fue viendo artículos de revistas, titulares de periódico y tarjetas de ranas de chocolate. Pero había un denominador común en todo lo que Draco había pegado…

─ Yo. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Draco estuvo juntando artículos sobre mí. ─ Señaló una nota de Rita Skeeter en la que la periodista mencionaba que Harry seguía llorando por la muerte de sus padres. Las palabras habían sido subrayadas y Draco había agregado una nota que decía que lo había leído en voz alta en la sala común de Slytherin y que todos se habían reído hasta descomponerse. La nota seguía admitiendo: "Nunca he visto llorar a Potter, quizá debería vigilarlo más de cerca. Sería muy divertido verlo llorar…". Harry sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

Ron pareció haber recobrado el habla: ─ Al parecer Draco juntó todo lo que se publicaba sobre ti. ─ dijo. Harry seguía pasando las hojas del diario. ─ Ni siquiera TÚ coleccionas todos y cada uno de los artículos. ─

─ Prefiero hacer de cuenta que no existen. ─ dijo Harry abatido. Se detuvo en un artículo que nunca había visto, informaba que debía de ser un mago oscuro porque hablaba el idioma de las serpientes y hacía conjeturas sobre las cosas horribles que les habría estado haciendo a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Draco parecía haber estado muy de acuerdo con este artículo, había hecho una lista de todas las cosas que Harry le había hecho a él.

─ Me había olvidado ya de cómo era Draco. ─ dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

─ De cómo ES. ─ insistió Harry muy dolorido. ─ Si no fuera por el Voto… ─ señaló otro artículo de El Profeta. El titular decía: FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO GANA LA LOTERÍA. Abajo había una foto de la familia Weasley de vacaciones en Egipto. Draco había escrito comentarios desagradables sobre el peso de la señora Weasley, la calva incipiente del señor Weasley, las pecas de Ron y había agregado además comentarios de satisfacción porque Harry se vería obligado a pasar las vacaciones solo.

─ Nos odia. ─ susurró Harry. ─ Nos odia a todos. Especialmente a mí… ─ empezó a sentir arcadas y le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Ron lo miró preocupado, y de golpe cerró el diario. Con un grito de dolor Harry sacó los dedos que el libro al cerrarse le había apretado y se los llevó a la boca. ─ ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Ron? ─ ladró.

─ Perdón, Harry. Leer el diario de Draco no fue una buena idea. Salgamos de aquí, vamos donde Hagrid. ─ dijo Ron. Pasó la mano por el lomo del libro y lo redujo. Se lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo y fue a ponerse de pie. Pero se detuvo porque Harry le puso una mano en el brazo.

─ Ron, devuélvemelo ─ dijo Harry suavemente, pero había en el tono una amenaza clara.

─ No. ─ murmuró Ron, las mejillas se le estaban poniendo coloradas. ─ No voy a permitir que te sigas torturando leyendo esto. Vayamos a ver a Hagrid y luego hablaremos con Hermione y Draco. De nada vale seguir aquí haciendo conjeturas. ─

─ ¡Ron, yo estaba leyendo el diario, devuélvemelo! ─ aulló Harry como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que Ron había dicho.

Retrocediendo Ron dijo: ─ ¡Ni lo pienses! ─ parecía asustado.

─ ¡Dámelo! ─ Con un grito de furia Harry intentó meterle la mano en el bolsillo. Ron trató de evitarlo y se pusieron a pelear. Ron era más alto, pero Harry era más rápido y tenía más fuerza. Harry lo tumbó sobre la cama y le metió la mano en el bolsillo, los dos gritaban. Aparentemente Harry alcanzó a tocar el lomo porque de pronto el libro creció, rompió el bolsillo de Ron y el peso le apretó el pecho dejándolo sin respiración. Se lo sacó de encima y lo mantuvo agarrado de un extremo. Harry lo agarró del otro y empezaron a forcejear en una cinchada, al tiempo que intercambiaban a los gritos insultos varios. Se escuchó un maullido cerca de la puerta.

La señora Norris los había descubierto peleando y partió enseguida para delatarlos. Antes de que desapareciera de la vista, Harry alcanzó a verle la cola vendada.

Ron paró de pelear. ─ ¡Genial, Harry! Ahora irá a denunciarnos y en minutos tendremos a Filch aquí regañándonos. ─ gruñó y dejó que Harry se quedara con el diario.

Harry lo envolvió en sus brazos, sintiéndose más avergonzado que victorioso. ─ Mejor así. ─ dijo. ─ Quería hablar con Filch sin que estuviera Pince cerca. Pince puede ser peligrosa, si realmente es una mortífaga, pero Filch es un squib inofensivo.

─ No tienes ninguna prueba de que Madame Pince sea Eileen Prince ─ gruñó Ron exasperado sobándose el brazo.

Tenía razón, Harry lo sabía, y se devanaba los sesos tratando de encontrar algo probatorio en dos minutos antes de que llegara Filch. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. ─ Creo que sé cómo encontrar una prueba. ─ dijo. Se puso de pie, dejó el libro sobre la cama y fue hacia el baúl de Draco. Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerse de nuevo con el libro. ─ ¡Espera! ─ dijo Harry.

─ No quiero que lo sigas leyendo… ─

─ No voy a leerlo. Voy a escribir algo. Ábrelo en una página en blanco, Ron. ─

Ron lo miró desconfiado, luego abrió el diario en la última página. Harry abrió el baúl y estudió el interior, Dobby lo había dejado perfectamente ordenado, resultaba fácil encontrar las cosas. Ubicó rápidamente una pluma y una botella de tinta verde. ─ ¿No te parece que Irma Pince es un nombre algo raro? ─ preguntó Harry como quien quiere entablar una conversación. Se alegraba de que él y Ron ya no estuvieran peleando.

─ Se me ocurrió que podía tener alguna relación con _pince-nez_, esos anteojos raros que ella usa y que se sostienen sólo en el puente de la nariz. ─ dijo Ron encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

─ Quizá. Pero en el mundo de la magia los nombres suelen indicar siempre alguna cosa. Dicen algo sobre la persona. Por ejemplo, Sirius Black, sería: estrella del _perro negro_. ─ dijo Harry. Hizo una pausa, se acordó de su padrino, ciertamente su forma de animago había sido un perro negro. ─ A veces son anagramas: Tom Marvolo Riddle pasa a ser "I am Lord Voldemort" (Yo soy Lord Voldemort). Harry ignoró el estremecimiento de Ron. Se sentó junto al diario, mojó la pluma en la tinta verde y escribió en la página en blanco: IRMA PINCE.

─ Esto no va a funcionar. ─ dijo Ron acercándose. ─ Faltan letras, nunca vas a poder obtener "Eileen Prince" de "Irma Pince".

Harry miró con atención el nombre. Ron tenía razón. Pero luego de unos segundos, reordenó las letras, IRMA PINCE pasó a ser I AM PRINCE (Yo soy Prince). Era la prueba que necesitaba.

Filch apareció en la puerta jadeando. Más por hábito que por necesidad Harry activó su Oclumancia y su Legilimancia y se volvió a mirar con centelleos en los ojos al mayordomo.

─ ¿Qué es esto que me han dicho que estuvieron peleándose? ¡Explíquense! ─ silbó Filch mirándolos severamente. La voz era enojada pero el tono complacido. A Filch le encantaba descubrir a los alumnos rompiendo alguna regla y castigarlos. En este caso se trataba de ex alumnos pero eso no parecía importarle.

─ Creo que es más importante que USTED explique por qué está ocultando del Ministerio a una conocida mortífaga, Eileen Prince. Sé que se esconde aquí bajo el nombre de Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria. ─ dijo Harry eufórico. Se puso muy contento porque el comentario dejó a Filch anonadado, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en plena cara. El mayordomo abrió la boca pero no le salió ningún sonido.

Tras unos incriminatorios instantes de silencio, Filch ensayó la táctica de la bravuconería. ─ ¿Cómo te atreves! ¡Nunca escuché algo tan ridículo! ¡La bibliotecaria de Hogwarts? ¿Una mortífaga? ¿Es este el tipo de gratitud que recibimos por haberte permitido entrar? ¡Puedes tener la seguridad de que será la última vez! ─ rugió.

Pero parecía mas aterrado que enfurecido. Gotas de sudor le cubrían la frente y era evidente que estaba mintiendo. ─ No me mienta, Filch. ─ dijo Harry con dulzura. ─ Basta que le diga una palabra al Ministerio y los encerrarán a Ud. y Pince en Azkaban por el resto de sus vidas. ─ Harry notó que Ron lo miraba sobresaltado.

Por unos instantes sólo se escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Filch. ─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─ capituló, el tono era ahora untuoso y servil.

─ La verdad. ─ dijo Harry. Filch levantó la vista y miró hostil a Harry directamente a los ojos. Era lo que Harry había estado esperando. Penetró los ojos entrecerrados de Filch con Legilimancia…

Un mago alto y majestuoso de barba y cabellos largos y blancos, vestido con una magnífica toga bordada, oficiaba una boda. ─ Argus Filch, ¿tomas a Eileen Prince como tu legítima esposa? ─ preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Junto a Filch estaba Snape que sostenía una almohadilla con dos anillos y que tenía en la cara una expresión nada característica de felicidad. Al otro lado de Filch había una mujer, también con cara de felicidad, y que parecía una versión femenina de Snape, aunque con más años…

Filch desvió los ojos y la memoria terminó. ─ ¡Irma no es una mortífaga! ─ se quejó. ─ Yo sé lo que quieres. ¡Quieres chantajearnos! No tenemos mucho dinero. Yo sólo soy un mayordomo y…

─ ¿Cómo se atreve! ─ exclamó Ron indignado. ─ Harry es El Elegido. No va a chantajearlo. ─ pero su tono era inseguro. ─ ¿Cierto que no, Harry? ─

Filch volvió a mirar a Harry, que aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar de nuevo en su mente…

Severus Snape tenía una muy fea herida en la pierna. Filch lo estaba vendando. Snape se estremecía de ira. ─ ¡Potter me vio la herida! ─ aulló, una vena le latía en la sien. ─ Si les llega a contar a todos, ¿qué le voy a decir a Quirrell… y a esa COSA que tiene en la cabeza? ─ Filch continuaba vendándolo y murmuró algo para calmarlo. Pero Snape estaba demasiado furioso, no podía estarse quieto sentado mientras lo curaban. ─ Harry Potter es igual a su padre. Un peleador y abusador. ─

Cuando se le pasó la oleada de furia por haber visto a Snape. Harry notó que Ron y Filch lo miraban esperando a que contestara. Filch no se había dado cuenta de que le estaban leyendo la mente. ─ Por supuesto que no voy a chantajearlo. ─ dijo Harry fríamente. ─ Pero tendrá que convencerme de que Prince no es peligrosa. Algunos mortífagos han torturado y matado a cientos de personas. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí en Hogwarts? ¿Esperando órdenes de Voldemort para matar estudiantes? ─

Filch se estremeció y retrocedió un paso. ─ ¡No! ¡Nunca! ─ gritó desesperado. ─ No es una mortífaga! ─ Harry volvió a entrar en su mente…

La biblioteca de Hogwarts estaba oscura y desierta, excepto por la mujer de nariz aguileña con cara de aflicción que estaba sentada conversando en susurros con un hombre poco atractivo. ─ Toby Snape nos pegaba, a mí y a Severus. ─ le contaba Prince a Filch. Hablaba haciendo pausas como si estuviera viviendo otra vez escenas de pesadilla. ─ Él fue la razón por la que me uní a los mortífagos… Después de Toby… Yo pensé que todos los muggles eran como él. Quería vengarme… Pero ese primer día… Aparicionamos en un pueblo muggle. Vi al Señor Oscuro usar la Maldición Mortal en una anciana… y yo… Podría haber sido la abuela de alguien, Argus… El Señor Oscuro me ordenó que matara al marido… no pude hacerlo…

Filch trataba de calmarla y de consolarla.

─ Lo salvé… lo agarré del brazo y aparicioné con él… aquí… a Hogwarts. El profesor Dumbledore estaba afuera, le rogué que escondiera al hombre. No estaba pensado en mí misma entonces. Pero el profesor Dumbledore me ofreció esconderme a mí también, con el Fidelius. Me dijo que yo no era una asesina… Dumbledore es mi Guardián Secreto, es por eso que mi cara cambió cuando él te dijo mi verdadero nombre, tal como yo se lo había pedido…

Harry quedó sacudido por la memoria. ─ No eres un asesino… ─ le había dicho Dumbledore también a Draco. Luego fue cuando subió el hijastro de Filch y lo…

Harry proyectó la furia que sentía contra Snape sobre el mayordomo. ─ Ella ERA una mortífaga, Filch. Yo SÉ que Irma Pince es Eileen Prince. Sé que se ocultó con el velo durante el funeral porque Dumbledore era su Guardián Secreto y tras su muerte el rostro le cambió, y tenía miedo de que la reconocieran. ─ Dentro de Harry iba creciendo una ira atronadora. ─ ¡Pero eso no explica como ustedes dos tuvieron el descaro de estar presentes en el funeral de Dumbledore, cuando fue Severus Snape el que lo asesinó. ─

Filch dio otro paso atrás alarmado, Harry se había puesto de pie y tenía los puños apretados. ─ Dumbledore no era tan bueno como Umbridge. ─ balbuceó Filch, intimidado porque Harry se le aproximaba. La mención de Umbridge no hizo sino empeorar el humor de Harry. ─ Pero lo sentí mucho cuando nos dejó… ─ empezó a decir Filch. Gritó de terror cuando Harry lo agarró de las solapas y lo empujó contra la pared.

─ Harry… ─ se oyó la advertencia de Ron, pero Harry no lo estaba escuchando.

─ ¿Cómo se ATREVE a hablar de Albus Dumbledore? ¡Ud. es el padrastro del hombre que lo ASESINÓ! ─ rugió Harry. ─ Prince y Snape habrán podido engañar a Dumbledore haciéndole creer que se habían regenerado, ¡pero ninguno de ustedes me engaña a mí! ¡No después de lo que le pasó a Dumbledore! ¡Voy a decirle al Ministerio sobre Ud. y Prince y los mandarán a Azkaban que es donde pertenecen! ─ Harry lo hizo dar vuelta, contra la pared y le aprisionó las manos en la espalda. ─ ¡Ron, retenlo, yo voy a ir a buscar a Prince! ─

─ ¡No! ¡Eso está mal! ─ chilló Filch desesperado, el sonido salía amortiguado porque tenía la boca contra la pared. ─ ¡Dumbledore no hubiera querido que muriéramos en Azkaban! ¡Estás cometiendo un error! ─

─ ¡Cállese! ─ gritó Harry inexorable.

Filch sollozaba. ─ ¡Yo no puedo ir a Azkaban! ¡Oh, si Eileen hubiera aceptado la oferta de Dumbledore de un nuevo Guardián Secreto…! ─

Esta vez fue Harry el desconcertado. Cuando escuchó lo que Filch había dicho aflojó la fuerza con la que lo tenía retenido, pero Filch estaba muy aterrado como para moverse. ─ ¿Dumbledore le ofreció a Prince un nuevo Guardián Secreto? ─ repitió Harry. Soltó a Filch.

Filch se volvió con cautela. Harry vio la memoria. Dumbledore le había ofrecido a Prince un nuevo Guardián Secreto, pocos días antes de que lo mataran.

─ Sí. ─ dijo Filch resollando. ─ Dumbledore dijo que Kingsley Shacklebolt podría reemplazarlo. Pero Eileen prefirió confiar en un disfraz. Kingsley no estaba al tanto de todo lo que sabía Dumbledore, si hubiera sido el nuevo Guardián Secreto, Eileen hubiera perdido para siempre todo contacto con su hijo. ─

─ Pero… pero… Dumbledore NO PODÍA haber sabido que Prince iba a necesitar un nuevo Guardián Secreto. A menos que… ─ la voz de Harry vaciló.

─ A menos que Dumbledore SUPIERA que Snape lo iba a matar. ─ completó Ron.

oOoOoOo


	25. Hurones muertos

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 25: Hurones muertos**

Harry sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban. Se agachó y se sentó sobre el suelo. ─ ¿Dumbledore sabía? ¿Planeó su propia muerte? ─ susurró.

No podía negar lo que había visto en la mente de Filch. El asesinato de Dumbledore había parecido espontáneo, pero a la luz de la memoria de Filch, cosas que parecían no tener sentido de pronto lo adquirían. ¿Dumbledore lo había inmovilizado a propósito en la Torre de Astronomía para que no pudiera interferir con el asesinato programado? ¿Dumbledore le había rogado a Snape que lo matara, no que le tuviera piedad?

─ No lo sé. ─ dijo Filch. ─ Pero Dumbledore SÍ nos dijo que, pasara lo que pasara, debíamos estar orgullosos de Severus. Esa fue la razón por la que fuimos al funeral. ─ Aprovechando que Harry parecía confundido, Filch se fue desplazando hacia la puerta. Harry lo notó y se puso de pie. Intimidado Filch preguntó: ─ ¿Puedo irme? ─ la voz era vacilante.

Harry dudó.

─ ¿No nos vas a denunciar? Eileen es sólo una bibliotecaria inofensiva. ─ el tono de Filch era persuasivo, gotas de sudor le corrían por la cara. Harry suspiró indeciso y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tenía recuerdos de haber sido golpeado en la cabeza por un gran volumen porque le había hecho algunas inscripciones. La magia de la bibliotecaria no era del todo inofensiva. Pero si las memorias de Filch eran ciertas, Prince había abandonado a los mortífagos y se había pasado del lado de Dumbledore antes de cometer un crimen. Y su comportamiento después de que su hijo había abandonado Hogwarts, se le antojaba confiable a Harry. Snape había pasado a ser el líder de los mortífagos por haber matado a Dumbledore, y sin embargo Prince había permanecido en Hogwarts, continuando con su ingrato trabajo de bibliotecaria y no se había aprovechado del poder que había adquirido su hijo.

Algo renuente, Harry se alejó de la puerta. ─ Puede irse, no los denunciaré al Ministerio. ─ dijo. El mayordomo abandonó el cuarto sin demora. Harry le gritó: ─ ¡Pero los voy a tener vigilados! ─

─ ¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Harry! ─ dijo Ron una vez que el sonido de los pasos de Filch se hubo perdido. ─ Quizá Draco tenía razón y Snape ESTABA cumpliendo las órdenes de Dumbledore cuando lo mató. ─

Harry se dejó caer en la cama, abrumado. Le contó a Ron lo que había visto en las memorias de Filch. ─ Una mañana muy extraña, ¿no? ─ dijo con ironía. ─ El chico que supuestamente estaba enamorado de mí es en realidad mi enemigo, prisionero del Voto, y el hombre que supuestamente era mi enemigo habría sido en realidad la mano derecha de Dumbledore. ─

─ No puedes afirmar con certeza que Draco sea tu enemigo. ─ dijo Ron y levitó torpemente el baúl de Draco.

Harry se puso de pie. ─ Sí puedo, pero no quiero hablar de eso, Ron. Vamos a ver a Hagrid y veamos que es lo que SUS memorias nos dicen sobre Snape. ─

oOoOoOo

Era un largo trecho desde los subsuelos hasta el sexto piso. El baúl de Draco flotaba tras ellos, a la altura de sus cinturas. Ron observaba con atención a Harry, pero no parecía proclive a ser el primero que hablara.

Finalmente Harry rompió el silencio. ─ Tenemos que liberar a Draco del Voto Inquebrantable. ─ declaró.

─ Si es que podemos. ─ dijo Ron. ─ ¿Cómo se rompe algo que es inquebrantable? ─ Se encogió de hombros y el baúl que los seguía se sacudió de igual forma, los objetos del interior repiquetearon.

Caminaron unos instantes en silencio. ─ Me pregunto ¿que se sentirá estando bajo un Voto Inquebrantable? ─ dijo Ron. ¿Será que en su interior Draco nos aborrece y nos maldice, pero no puede hacer aflorar esos sentimientos? ─

Estremeciéndose Harry dijo: ─ Probablemente tienes razón. ─ sentía algo muy desagradable al pensar que había hecho el amor con alguien que secretamente lo odiaba. ─ TÚ estuviste bajo los efectos de una poción de amor una vez. ─ le recordó a Ron. ─ ¿Qué fue lo que sentías? ─

─ ¡Algo espantoso! ─ dijo Ron seriamente. ─ No tenía ninguna duda de que estaba enamorado de Romilda Vane. Parecía una locura y luego, mirando atrás, fue bastante repugnante. ─ dijo Ron haciendo una mueca. ─ Pero en ese momento realmente lo sentía. La poción de amor destruyó por completo mi personalidad y yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta. ─

Harry sintió gran angustia. ─ El Voto le debe haber hecho eso mismo a Draco. ─ dijo.

─ Pero Draco no tenía una personalidad antes del Voto, Harry. Al menos no una que a mí me gustara. ─ dijo Ron con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció malevolente.

─ No bromees con esto, Ron. ─ lo reconvino Harry. ─ ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si estuvieras en su lugar? ─

Ron bajó la cara un poco avergonzado. ─ Si fuera yo el que estuviera bajo el Voto, querría que Draco me ayudase. ─ dijo. ─ Pero no creo que el estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, Draco siempre me DETESTÓ. ─ Ron volvió a sonreírse. ─ Como te lo había dicho, Harry. No tiene personalidad. ─

Ignorando olímpicamente el último comentario, Harry agregó: ─ Está decidido entonces, lo ayudaremos. ─

─ Lo ayudaremos. Pero, Harry, ¿y si una vez libre del Voto, Draco vuelve a detestarte como antes? ─

─ Mejor que me deteste y que sea la verdad a que esté enamorado de mí y que sea una mentira. ─ resumió Harry muy afligido.

oOoOoOo

Harry olió las habitaciones de Hagrid antes de verlas: un fuerte y penetrante olor a estiércol de animales mágicos. La cabaña de Hagrid había sido siempre bastante odorífera, pero como estaba más ventilada el olor nunca llegaba a concentrarse demasiado. Atrapado aquí en las entrañas del castillo, el olor se había acumulado, casi que se lo podía palpar.

─ No vayas a hacer chispas con la varita o tendremos una explosión, Harry. ─ dijo Ron medio divertido, medio asqueado. La voz le había salido amortiguada, se había puesto la manga cruzándole la nariz y la boca, tratando de evitar en lo posible la peste del ambiente.

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se abría. Más adelante en el corredor se asomó la cabeza agreste y desaliñada de Hagrid, los ojos negros le brillaban en medio de todo ese pelo. ─ Me estaba preguntando cuando vendrían a visitarme, Dobby me avisó que estaban en Hogwarts y me ayudó a limpiar un poco. ─ dijo.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. ¿Y así olía cuando habían limpiado un poco?

─ Hola, Hagrid. ─ saludó Harry tratando de respirar bien cortito. Ron seguía con la manga sobre la nariz, no dijo nada pero saludó con la mano.

─ Estaba a punto de darle de comer a Buc… Witherwings. Pero pasen y tomemos una taza de té y me cuentan en qué han andado ¿Dónde está Hermione? ─ preguntó Hagrid haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran entrar.

Después de unos minutos en la habitación el sentido del olfato de Harry parecía (¿afortunadamente?) haber perecido ante el violento ataque. Sosteniendo entre sus manos el inmenso jarro de té, Harry recorrió con la mirada el aposento, estaba en el usual estado de desorden a pesar de los esfuerzos de limpieza de Dobby. Había herramientas apoyadas contra las paredes y jaulas por todos lados que escondían entre la paja que cubría las bases vaya a saber uno qué tipo de siniestras criaturas.

─ ¿.Creía que tenías a Witherwings dentro del castillo? ─ Al hipogrifo gris no se lo veía por ningún lado.

─ Lo tenía, pero la señora Norris vino a husmear el otro día y Witherwings le dio un picotazo en la cola. Filch fue a quejarse a la directora McGonagall y ella me ordenó que lo llevara afuera. La tienen en contra con estas interesantes criaturas. ─ dijo Hagrid indignado.

─ Le alcancé a ver la cola vendada a la señora Norris. ─ dijo Harry.

─ ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Siempre está espiando! ─ exclamó Hagrid.

─ ¿Quizá la directora quería que tuvieras a Witherwings afuera desde el principio? ─ señaló Ron. ─ ¿Quizá te dio estas habitaciones dentro del castillo para ti, no para que trajeras a todos tus animales? ─

─ ¡Nah! Ésa no puede haber sido la intención de la directora. ─ dijo Hagrid riendo indulgente. ─ ¡Mis mascotas me extrañarían! Y es muy fácil traer a un hipogrifo hasta el sexto piso. Lo cargué debajo del brazo. El mes pasado le ofrecía al profesor Firenze subirlo cargándolo, pero rechazó el ofrecimiento, dijo que tenía que atender un asunto, que, ahora que lo pienso, debía de haber sido muy urgente porque salió galopando a toda velocidad. ─

─ A Witherwings le debe gustar más vivir afuera. ─ dijo Ron.

─ Bueno sí, le gusta el aire fresco. ─ admitió Hagrid.

"A mí también" pensó Harry. Y se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a recuperar el olfato.

Harry le hizo un resumen de las cosas que habían estado pasando, no mencionó lo de Filch y Prince, había prometido no hacerlo.

─ Con gusto dejaré que veas mis memorias del profesor Snape, Harry. ─ dijo Hagrid. ─ Pero lo que me parece increíble es que estés saliendo con Draco Malfoy. ¡Era el chico que le decía a Hermione, sangresucia, y el que intentó hacer que le cortaran la cabeza a Buc… Witherwings! Si no fuera por él el profesor Dumbledore estaría todavía vivo y yo tendría mi casa. ─

Eran recuerdos poco gratos para Harry, empezaba a sentirse mareado. Le contó a Hagrid lo que había ocurrido ante el Wizengamot.

─ ¿Un Voto Inquebrantable, eh? ─ dijo Hagrid masticando uno de sus bollos de piedra, que podían pasar perfectamente por piedras. Les había ofrecido uno a Ron y a Harry, pero ambos habían declinado. ─ Algo muy de Umbridge. ¡Qué hija de…! ─ se cortó de golpe. ─ quiero decir… mujer. ─

─ Puedes putear delante de nosotros, Hagrid. ─ dijo Ron. ─ Ya no somos alumnos. ─

Igual Hagrid pareció avergonzado. ─ No debería haber dicho eso. ─ dijo. ─ No es amable. Pero no puedo creer que hayas pensado que Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de ti, Harry. Con lo insolente y grosero que era ese chico. Siempre te estaba persiguiendo para meterte en problemas. ─

Harry se incorporó de repente. ─ Tengo que irme. ─ dijo y dejó el jarro de té sobre la mesa. ─ Al baño. ─ agregó cuando notó que Ron y Hagrid lo miraban preocupados.

─ Muy bien. ─ dijo Hagrid mirándolo desconfiado. ─ Ron y yo iremos a buscar la comida de Witherwings, nos encontramos afuera. ─

Asintiendo con la cabeza, si decía algo probablemente vomitaría, Harry se precipitó fuera de la habitación.

oOoOoOo

Harry corrió escaleras abajo para escapar lo más lejos posible del olor y de los recuerdos y verdades que las palabras de Hagrid había hecho tan presentes. Bajó varios tramos y finalmente se metió en un baño. Cerró de un portazo y se sostuvo del lavabo más cercano con ambas manos, inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y agachó la cabeza apretando los ojos que le ardían. Sentía la porcelana fría y dura bajo sus dedos. Su respiración jadeante y sonora arrancaba ecos en el recinto. Lágrimas calientes le quemaban las mejillas y goteaban en el lavabo. Trató de controlar la desagradable sensación de su estómago.

Todo estaba mal. Había perdido al amor de su vida y no podía fingir que todo seguía normal. Todo lo que oía y todo lo que veía le recordaba cuán profundamente lo habían engañado y cuánto era lo que había perdido… o que quizá nunca había tenido. Tratando de controlarse, Harry respiró hondo y abrió los ojos…

… y maldijo. El baño, reflejado en el espejo sucio, le resultaba horriblemente conocido. Aquí había atacado a Draco con _Sectumsempra_ y había visto cómo la sangre del Slytherin se derramaba sobre el suelo como flores escarlata. Hacía mucho tiempo que la sangre había sido lavada, pero uno de los inodoros era nuevo, el que Harry había destruido había sido reemplazado. Fue con hechizo que le había errado a Draco y que había rebotado en la pared. Draco había estado parado ahí mismo donde estaba Harry, y las lágrimas también le corrían por la cara, y la cara se le había desfigurado de odio en el momento en que divisó a Harry…

Recordó la expresión demoníaca de Draco en el momento en que le iba a lanzar el _Cruciatus_. El peso de la realidad se desplomó inexorable sobre él. "Estoy perdidamente enamorado de alguien que nunca podría amarme", pensó. "Por el contrario, Draco me ODIA. Si no hubiera usado _Sectumsempra_ me hubiera torturado con una de las Imperdonables hasta hacerme perder la razón, y se hubiera ganado una condena de por vida en Azkaban…

El mareo que lo venía amenazando desde que había hablado con Dobby lo atacó ahora con toda potencia. Corrió hacia el inodoro nuevo y vomitó. Estaba todavía junto al inodoro agachado, con arcadas y sintiéndose una piltrafa cuando escuchó la más inoportuna de las voces que subía desde el fondo del retrete.

─ Harry, ¿eres tú? ─ preguntó Myrtle Gimiente. Parecía que quería ser provocativa, pero su voz sonó más como un sonsonete burlón. ─ ¡Tengo un mensaje de tu novio! ─ dijo con una risita. ─ Dice que te ama… ─

Harry se atragantó. Se puso de pie al instante y tiró la cadena para mandar el vómito y a Myrtle derecho al lago.

Fue de nuevo hasta el lavabo y empezó a lavarse la cara y a enjuagarse la boca. Levantó la vista al espejo y vio consternado como el perlado y traslúcido espectro de Myrtle Gimiente surgía del inodoro. Enseguida bajo la cabeza para que ella no advirtiera la cara marcada por las lágrimas.

─ Te descompusiste, Harry. ─ dijo la niña fantasma con un tono de morboso deleite. ─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─

Harry no quiso ponerse a pensar cómo era que Myrtle había constatado el hecho. ─ Problemas de estómago. ─ murmuró Harry.

─ ¿Te ENVENENARON? ─ susurró Myrtle dramáticamente.

"Supongo que en cierta forma me envenenaron." pensó Harry. "Maldita Umbridge, maldita y que se pudra en el infierno". En voz alta dijo: ─ No, por supuesto que no. ─ Sintió un escalofrío porque Myrtle se le había acercado flotando.

─ Tu amiga Hermione y tu novio, Draco, ─ Myrtle soltó una risita infantil ─ me mandaron a buscarlos a ti y a Ron y para que averiguara por qué demoraban tanto. ¿Quieres que vuelva y les diga que estás violentamente descompuesto? ─

Harry seguía con la cabeza gacha. ─ No les digas eso, Myrtle. ─ Myrtle se le había acercado aun más, Harry bajó más aun la cabeza hacia el lavabo, agarrándose con las manos de los lados.

─ ¿Sabes lo que es realmente raro? ─ continuó Myrtle. ─ Hermione y Draco estaban charlando, JUNTOS. Draco solía insultarla diciéndole "sangresucia" y se jactaba de que nunca había tenido un intercambio de palabras amable con ella en su vida.─

Fue como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. ─ No es tan raro. ─ Harry se escuchó susurrar. ─ Le ordené que fuera amable con mis amigos. ─ "Draco es una marioneta del Voto", pensó. "A mis amigos no los quiere… los detesta… no está enamorado de mí… me odia… me odia."

Aferró los lados del lavabo con todas sus fuerzas, ensordecido por los alaridos del monstruo en el pecho. Las luces del baño fueron disminuyendo de intensidad…

Myrtle soltó una exclamación contenida de espanto. ─ ¡Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

Harry alzó la cabeza. Las manos se le habían hundido en el lavabo, su magia liberada había transfigurado la porcelana en masilla. La porcelana se desgranaba entre sus dedos.

Sacó las manos del derruido lavabo, jadeando de horror.

─ ¡Harry, has estado llorando! ─ chilló Myrtle con atribulada complacencia.

─ ¡No es nada que a ti te importe! ─ aulló Harry alejándose de ella. El baño se oscureció más aun, como si su dolor estuviera absorbiendo la luz.

─ No llores, Harry… cuéntame que te pasa… déjame que te ayude.

─ ¡Déjame TRANQUILO! ─ vociferó Harry y el cuarto reaccionó a su alrededor como si fuera una extensión de su magia. Las luces parpadearon primero y empezaron a chisporrotear después. Los azulejos de las paredes empezaron a vibrar y a crujir. Uno a uno los espejos se fueron quebrando con telarañas de grietas y luego explotaron arrojando miríadas de astillas luminosas de vidrio que flotaron en la fantasmagórica penumbra del baño. Myrtle profirió un chillido ensordecedor.

─ ¡HARRY POTTER SE HA VUELTO LOCO EN EL BAÑO! ¡ESTÁ DESTROZANDO TODO! ─

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo. Una figura enorme y sombría se precipitó dentro del baño.

─ ¡Harry! ─ gritó Hagrid. ─ ¡Para, ya! ─ Harry sintió que Hagrid lo alzaba y le apretaba la cara contra el cuero suave y gastado de su abrigo. Sólo Hagrid, de todos sus amigos, podía salir indemne de este desborde de magia incontrolada que se proyectaba en todas direcciones.

Una figura mucho más pequeña y pelirroja estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. ─ ¡Tenemos que llevarlo donde Draco y Hermione, ya! ─ gritó Ron.

Apretado contra el hombro de Hagrid, Harry finalmente se desahogó en sollozos. Su magia descontrolada poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. Hagrid lo llevó cargado fuera de allí.

oOoOoOo

─ Gracias Hagrid. Ya puedes bajarme. ─ La crisis de sufrimiento había pasado y se sentía exhausto y avergonzado. No quería que Hermione y Draco lo vieran así, en brazos de Hagrid como si fuera un bebé. Además, Hagrid tenía una ristra de hurones muertos colgada alrededor del cuello, la comida de Buckbeak. Harry tenía uno justo enfrente de la cara, tenía los ojos vidriosos y sangre seca alrededor de la boca. Lo hizo pensar a Harry en Draco muerto, si bien el hurón era marrón, no blanco.

Hagrid gruñó. ─ No te mereces que te baje. ─ dijo. Estaban bajando por la escalera principal, los retratos de las paredes murmuraban a su paso. ─ Lo que estabas haciendo en ese baño no es algo digno de ti. Eres demasiado poderoso y peligroso para que pierdas el control así, Harry ─

Contrito, Harry dijo: ─ Lo sé y lo siento, Hagrid. No volverá a pasar. ─ "He sido tan egoísta", pensó. Se imaginaba lo que Draco hubiera sentido, antes del Voto, ante la idea de hacerle el amor. De ahora en más le evitaría ESO. ─ Debería volver y arreglar el baño. ─ agregó.

─ ¡Deja que Filch se ocupe! ─ dijo Hagrid con satisfacción y Harry sonrió, muy a su pesar. El medio gigante y el mayordomo no se llevaban bien. Se preguntó si debería contarle a Hagrid sobre Filch y Prince, pero rechazó la idea. Hagrid no demoraría un instante y denunciaría a Filch.

Ron caminaba al lado de Hagrid con los ojos en alto. ─ ¡Qué le vas a hacer a Hermione por no haberte dicho lo del Voto? ─ preguntó preocupado.

─ Escucharé sus razones. ─ dijo Harry hosco. ─ Ya me enojé y me enloquecí demasiado hoy. ─

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Gran Salón Hagrid lo bajó. Desde afuera llegaba la voz de Draco hablando con Hermione.

─ La cuadragésima octava vez, los muggles le sacaron la varita a Wendelin la Excéntrica y esa vez las llamas no se apagaron. La quemaron viva. Todo está relatado en _Épocas ardientes_ de Facina Memoria. ¿Lo has leído? ─

─ No, ése es un libro prohibido por el Ministerio, pero al parecer me ayudará a entender por qué los de sangre pura odian tanto a los muggles. ─ contestó Hermione fascinada.

─ Puedo prestarte una copia. ─ dijo Draco.

Harry abrió la puerta. ─ No es necesario que seas amable con mis amigos, incluso cuando no se estén comportando estúpidamente. ─ dijo. No alcanzó a dar un paso que lo agarraron de los dos lados.

─ ¡Harry! ─ gritaron al unísono Hermione y Draco. Empezaron a hablar tan rápido que a Harry le resultaba difícil entender lo que decían.

─ ¡Myrtle Gimiente dijo que te habían envenenado! ─ dijo Draco. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual. Habían arreglado el pulóver y la remera con magia y se los había vuelto a poner, tenía la chaqueta colgada de un brazo. Incluso sabiendo lo del Voto, Harry no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Era bellísimo.

─ ¡Dijo que estabas llorando! ─ dijo Hermione estudiándole las huellas de lágrimas de la cara.

─ Que después te volviste loco y destrozaste el baño. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Harry? ¿Fue Pince? ─ Draco le tomó la cara con las dos manos. Harry sintió un cosquilleo ante el tacto y una punzada de pérdida irremediable. ─ Sí es cierto que has estado llorando. ─ murmuró Draco con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos.

─ ¿Qué pasó, Harry? ─ preguntó Hermione.

─ Estábamos varados aquí afuera muertos de preocupación. ─ agregó Draco.

─ Tenía ganas de entrar para ir a buscarte pero no quería dejar solo a Draco, no fuera que Pince aprovechara para hacerle algo. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ ¿Pince? ¿la bibliotecaria? ─ preguntó Hagrid con curiosidad.

─ No me envenenaron. ─ dijo Harry sacándose con suavidad las manos de Draco de la cara y resistiendo el impulso de sostenérselas. ─ Y sobre Pince les contaré más tarde. Ella no fue la que… me hizo enojar. ─

─ Entonces ¿quién fue el que te hizo enojar? ─ preguntó Draco sin aliento. Trató de abrazarlo, pero Harry dio un paso atrás. Draco parpadeó desconcertado.

─ Dobby. ─ admitió Harry.

─ ¿El que era mi elfo? ─ preguntó Draco. ─ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ─

─ Lo que implica el Voto Inquebrantable. ─ Harry miró directamente a los ojos brillantes y grises de su novio. ─ Draco, perdón, todo es culpa mía. Yo no quería que el Wizengamot te sometiera a mí. Pero eso fue lo que ocurrió. ─

Hermione lanzó una exclamación contenida y se llevó las dos manos a la boca. Si le quedaba alguna duda, esto la disipó. Hermione había sabido todo el tiempo lo que el Voto implicaba y no se lo había querido decir.

Draco frunció el ceño desconcertado. ─ Creía que el Voto había perdido todo efecto. ─ dijo. ─ Solía sentirlo, alrededor del cuello, como si me fueran a estrangular. Pero dejé de sentirlo en los últimos días… ─

─ Estás enamorado de mí. ─ dijo Harry mortificado. ─ Eso es señal de que el Voto sigue activo. Dobby dijo que te sometía a mí en cuerpo, alma y vida. Lo que sientes por mí no es real… ─

─ ¿El Voto es una poción de amor? ─ interrumpió Draco con un leve dejo de desdén en el tono. ─ ¿Acaso ya se ha olvidado el príncipe de las pociones del profesor Slughorn que las pociones de amor no son permanentes? Estoy enamorado de ti y ya han pasado días desde que Umbridge selló el Voto. A esta altura una poción de amor habría perdido el efecto, no se habría vuelto más potente… ─

─ El Voto no es un filtro de amor barato de los que venden los mellizos. ─ dijo Harry con desesperación. ─ ¡Es un encantamiento potentísimo para controlar la mente elucubrado por el Ministerio! ¡Y es permanente! ─

Draco hizo silencio, los ojos grises inseguros. Estiró una mano hacia Harry, se detuvo, encogió la mano y la contempló como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

─ Sé que tú sabías todo lo que el Voto implicaba, Hermione. ─ dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia ella, el tono de las palabras había sido ligeramente acusador. Ron dio un paso acercándose a su novia como para protegerla.

─ Yo sabía. ─ dijo Hermione con tono inexpresivo, miraba al suelo como si sintiera remordimiento.

─ ¿Por qué… por qué no nos lo advertiste? ─ preguntó Harry con un suspiro.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos. ─ ¿Y hace falta que lo preguntes? ─ dijo con voz amarga. ─ ¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo Ron cuando lo vio a Draco? ¡Lo atormentó con comentarios sobre ese traje de gala! ¿Cómo iba yo a confiar en cualquiera de ustedes dos y decirles que Draco iba a ser un esclavo de por vida? ─

Draco cerró los ojos.

─ Consideré que era mejor no decir nada hasta ver si con el tiempo crecía cierto respeto entre ustedes. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ Creció mucho más que respeto. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Sí. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Me sorprendió. Fue muy rápido… tú te enamoraste de Draco y Ron se hizo amigo de él. ─

─ ¿Entonces Harry está realmente enamorado de mí? ¿El Voto no tiene nada que ver? ─ preguntó Draco abriendo los ojos.

─ El voto sólo te afecta a ti, Draco. ─ dijo Hermione. Draco dejó caer la cabeza, el pelo rubio le cubrió la cara.

─ Yo sigo pensando que la trampa de virginidad fue genial, Draco. ─ dijo Ron. ─ quiero ser tu amigo, Voto o no Voto, y quiero liberarte de él si es que hay alguna forma. ─ Le ofreció a Draco una mano. El Slytherin alzó la vista sorprendido y se la estrechó.

─ Yo también quisiera liberarte. Pero no sé si eso es posible. ─ dijo Hermione.

Draco también le estrechó la mano. ─ Gracias. ─ dijo suavemente.

Harry miró fijo a Hermione. ─ ¿Por qué ayudaste a Draco no diciéndonos nada sobre el Voto? ─ preguntó con cierta incredulidad. ─ No le debías nada. No hizo nada por ti mas que insultarte. ─

─ ¡Ja! Tú nunca me escuchas Harry. ¿Cuántas veces te dije que ignoraras los insultos que Draco me decía. A mí NO ME IMPORTABAN en absoluto. En realidad… ─ vaciló un instante. ─ … me resultaban a veces bastante… divertidos. ─

Harry sabía que iba a haber problemas cuando abriera la boca, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. El diario de Draco, ¿acaso todo ese odio contenido que reflejaba el diario podía desaparecer de un día para el otro? Los sentimientos de amistad de Draco para con Hermione y Ron también eran fruto del Voto. ─ La foto tuya mutilada del diario de Draco no es en absoluto divertida, Hermione. ─ profirió Harry con descaro.

─ ¿Qué! ─ rugió Hagrid y le clavó una mirada feroz a Draco.

Hermione pareció escandalizada y las mejillas de Draco viraron al bermellón. ─ ¿Leíste mi diario! ─ el Slytherin chilló horrorizado. Parecía que se había olvidado de que le había dicho que entre ellos no había secretos. ─ ¿Cómo te atreviste! Yo escribí… cosas privadas… ─

─ Sí, lo sabemos. Las leímos. ─ dijo Ron.

La boca de Draco se abría y se cerraba como la de un pescadito. Finalmente, miró a Harry y Ron mortificado y partió como una tromba hacia el portón. Hermione los miró desaprobadoramente y fue tras él.

Harry los miró alejarse. Desde el Bosque Prohibido llegaban una mezcla de rugidos y quejas.

─ Buc…Witherwings tiene hambre. ─ dijo Hagrid. ─ Vamos a darle de comer. Esos dos nos alcanzarán después. ─ No parecía muy deseoso de tenerlo a Draco cerca; en ese momento Harry tampoco.

oOoOoOo

Tallos trepadores de plantas de calabaza se enredaban en la estructura ennegrecida de lo que había sido la cabaña de Hagrid. Buckbeak acechaba entre ellas y ocasionalmente atrapaba un insecto con el pico. Levantó la cabeza, vio a Hagrid y Harry que se aproximaban y trotó impaciente hacia ellos. Harry se había olvidado de lo grande que era el hipogrifo. Hizo una respetuosa reverencia y el hipogrifo se la devolvió, y empezó a picotear los hurones muertos que colgaban del cuello de Hagrid.

El medio gigante rió afectuoso. ─ Le encanta la comida. ─ dijo y le arrojó un hurón. El hipogrifo pegó un salto, capturó al hurón con el pico y se lo tragó entero. Luego miró a Hagrid, ávido por más.

Harry miró hacia donde estaban Draco y Hermione. Habían estado conversando junto al portón, en ese momento se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña.

Ron estaba sentado sobre el baúl de Draco, balanceaba las piernas distraído. ─ ¿Así que Snape y Dumbledore solían ir al Bosque Oscuro para conversar? ─

─ Así es. ─ dijo Hagrid. Y le arrojó otro hurón a Buckbeak. ─ Los veía con frecuencia allí juntos cuando hacía mis rondas. ─

─ ¿Por qué en el bosque? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ No querían que los vieran, supongo. ─ dijo Hagrid. ─ Nadie va al bosque. Excepto yo. ─ Arrojó otro hurón, más alto esta vez, el hipogrifo levantó vuelo y lo capturó a unos metros del suelo. ─ ¡Bien hecho, Buckbeak! ─ gritó Hagrid con orgullo.

─ ¿Buckbeak? ─ repitió Draco mordaz detrás de ellos. ─ Creía que se había escapado. ¿Quiere decir que este hipogrifo es el mismo que me atacó? ─

Hagrid se sobresaltó y trató de arreglarla disimulando: ─ Quiero decir, ¡muy bien, Witherwings! ─

No convenció a Draco. ─ ¡No me venga con cuentos! ─ dijo. Se puso las manos en las caderas y miró furioso a Hagrid y al hipogrifo. ─ ¡Esa bestia es una amenaza! ¡Deberían haberla ejecutado! ─

─ ¡Buckbeak no es una amenaza! ─ dijo Hagrid enojado, aparentemente se había olvidado de que tenía que proteger la identidad del hipogrifo. ─ ¡Nunca te hubiera atacado si tú no hubieras sido grosero con él para empezar! ─

─ ¡Buckbeak me hubiera atacado igual. No habría importado que…! ─ Se detuvo, respiró hondo. El hipogrifo tenía los ojos anaranjados clavados ávidos en él y de golpe empezó a trotar hacia él.

─ Ves, sólo quiere ser amigo tuyo. ─ dijo Hagrid.

Draco retrocedió, el rostro horrorizado. ─ ¡Sáquenmelo de encima! ─ gritó con pánico.

Hagrid le arrojó otro hurón para distraerlo, Buckbeak lo capturó pero no dejaba de mirar a Draco. De repente se le hizo evidente a Harry por qué el hipogrifo había atacado a Draco en tercer año. ¿Adivinaba el animal cuál era el patronus de Draco? Cuando Buckbeak dio otro paso hacia delante amenazador, Harry concluyó que la respuesta era:

sí.

─ Me va a matar. ─ chilló Draco protegiéndose la cabeza con un brazo.

Draco tenía razón. Aunque la forma del Slytherin era humana, su forma mágica, en idioma de hipogrifo, era almuerzo. Harry se maravilló de que Draco hubiera juntado coraje para darle una palmada al hipogrifo en tercer año. Seguramente había ya percibido que el animal quería matarlo y comérselo. Y lo había hecho sólo porque no quería parecer menos que su rival. Harry recordaba la bravuconada de Draco: ─ Me juego a que no eres para nada peligroso. ─ pero era consciente de que el animal quería comérselo. No es de extrañar que estuviera tan contento de que fueran a ejecutar a la bestia…

Harry se paró frente a Draco para escudarlo. El hipogrifo retrocedió un paso y emitió aullidos y sonidos de queja y luego intentó rodear el obstáculo para alcanzar a su presa. ─ ¡Hagrid Buckbeak SÍ lo va a matar! ¡Átalo! ─ ordenó Harry con desesperación. El hipogrifo se cernía sobre ellos haciendo sonar el pico, en parte frustrado, en parte amenazador.

─ ¡Pero no! Todo lo que tiene que hacer es una reverencia. ─ dijo Hagrid.

"¡Una reverencia a la muerte!" Harry recordó las palabras de Voldemort y se estremeció. ─ ¡Las reverencias no servirán de nada! ─ vociferó Harry. Empujó a Draco que había quedado paralizado de terror. El hipogrifo les tiró un picotazo. Las filosas hojas del pico se cerraron a centímetros por encima de sus cabezas. ─ Te explicaré más tarde, Hagrid. ¡ÁTALO YA! ¡Por favor! ─

El hipogrifo se encabritó y extendió hacia ellos sus garras de acero…

oOoOoOo


	26. Las memorias de Hagrid

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 26: Las memorias de Hagrid**

Reacio y rezongando, Hagrid agarró al encabritado hipogrifo del collar y lo bajó antes de que las garras de acero pudieran atacar. Sacó un rollo de soga de uno de sus voluminosos bolsillos, la ató al collar de Buckbeak, que forcejeaba sin cejar en su objetivo de atacar a Draco, y lo arrastró hacia los carbonizados restos de su cabaña.

Con un gemido de alivio, Draco agarró a Harry desde atrás enroscándole los brazos a la altura de la cintura. Temblaba, y le susurró al oído: ─ Gracias, Harry. ¡Merlín, Hagrid me va a matar del susto! Siempre me aterrorizó… el bárbaro medio gigante y sus monstruos asesinos… ─

Harry lo interrumpió. ─ Draco, ─ le susurró a su vez. ─ Tú no conoces a Hagrid. Es la persona con el corazón más grande que jamás he conocido. Es bueno con las criaturas mágicas que la mayoría de las personas mataría, no más verlas, y ha sido muy amable contigo ─

─ ¿Conmigo? ─ dijo Draco incrédulo.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Esas ruinas allí son lo que quedó de la casa de Hagrid! Se quedó sin techo y está viviendo en una habitación prestada en el castillo, y fue por causa tuya. ─ dijo Harry. Por suerte Hagrid estaba lejos entre las enredaderas de calabaza y no podía escucharlo. ─ Y Dumbledore era prácticamente como un padre para él. Pero Hagrid no hizo mención delante de ti ni de su casa ni de Dumbledore. Te acaba de salvar de Buckbeak y fuiste tú el que hizo todo lo posible para que lo ejecutaran. ─

Hubo una larga pausa. El hipogrifo sacudía la cabeza y lanzaba quejidos por su orgullo ultrajado. Hagrid le acariciaba las crines mientras lo ataba a un poste.

─ Tienes razón. Perdón. ─ susurró Draco y le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro. Sus brazos se apretaron más alrededor de la cintura y su cuerpo se presionó contra la espalda de Harry. El abrazo se sentía tan natural, tan bien, pero Harry recordó el Voto y sus hombros se tensaron. Y se desprendió del abrazo. Draco se sintió muy dolido.

Hagrid regresó. ─ Todavía no entiendo por qué Draco no puede hacer una reverencia. ─ gruñó. Pero parecía de mejor humor del que Harry hubiera esperado.

─ ¿Sabes lo que es un patronus, Hagrid? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ Sí. Son espíritus guardianes, eso es lo que son. Tú tienes uno con forma de ciervo. ─ contestó Hagrid.

─ El patronus de Draco tiene forma de hurón. ─ explicó Harry.

─ Con ojos humanos. ─ agregó Hermione. Ahora que era más seguro, ella y Ron se habían acercado.

─ Hagrid se encogió de hombros. ¿Y qué tiene que ver que el patronus de Draco sea un hurón? ─ murmuró Hagrid bastante bruscamente.

─ ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ─ preguntó Harry. ─ Los hipogrifos SE COMEN a los hurones.

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano.

─ Draco le podría haber hecho cientos de reverencias. Hubiera sido igual, Buckbeak lo hubiera atacado para tratar de comérselo. ─ dijo Harry.

Hagrid formó un ¡OH! de asombro con la boca. ─ Eso no se me había ocurrido. ─ admitió.

─ Hay otras cosas que debes saber sobre Draco. ─ dijo Harry. Le contó sobre el rescate de las celdas de los mortífagos y la batalla entre Draco y Voldemort a la puerta de los cuarteles. Después le explicó cómo Draco había sido forzado a colaborar con los mortífagos en el ataque a Hogwarts dos años antes, porque Voldemort lo había amenazado con matar a toda su familia. Por último le contó lo que le había pasado a la madre de Draco.

Hagrid empezó a lloriquear y sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo sucio del tamaño de una toalla. ─ Yo también perdí a mi mamá. Pero no de una forma tan horrible. ─ sollozó. ─ ¡Pobre Draco, lo siento tanto por ti! ─

─ Gracias, yo también siento m… ─ empezó a decir Draco haciendo dar vueltas el anillo de plata en su dedo, perplejo por el repentino cambio de humor de Hagrid. Y se le escapó un chillido de sobresalto cuando Hagrid lo atrapó en un emocionado abrazo. Harry alcanzó a ver por un instante la cara lívida de pánico de Draco debajo del codo de Hagrid, junto a los hurones muertos que el medio gigante llevaba todavía colgados en la espalda.

─ ¿Podría mirar ahora tus memorias sobre Snape, Hagrid? ─ preguntó Harry, tratando que Hagrid soltara a Draco antes de que el rubio dijera algo fuera de lugar.

Hagrid soltó a Draco, que había quedado mareado después del apretón. ─ Si tú quieres. ¿Por qué es que quieres verlas? ─ preguntó curioso.

Harry consideró cuánto convenía decirle a Hagrid. Miró a Draco que en ese momento achicó su baúl y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Finalmente dijo: ─ Sospecho que Dumbledore sabía que Snape lo iba a matar. Es posible incluso que él mismo planeara su muerte. Tanto Hermione como Hagrid lo miraron fijo con ojos muy abiertos. Harry quedó atónito porque a Hagrid la suposición le pareció muy probable.

─ ¿Así que el profesor Dumbledore podría haber planeado su muerte? ─ dijo Hagrid rascándose la barba pensativo. ─ Sería algo muy propio de él. Organizado, Dumbledore siempre fue muy organizado. Y estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba o iba a pasar. Siempre me extrañó que hubiera sido tomado por sorpresa cuando lo mataron. ─

─ Estoy casi seguro de que él sabía lo que iba a pasar. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Pero necesito ver tus memorias para probarlo. ─

─ Adelante. El profesor Dumbledore miraba a veces en mi cabeza, ya sé como es la cosa. ─ dijo Hagrid mostrándose totalmente dispuesto. Se sentó para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de Harry y cruzó las piernas gruesas como troncos.

Harry miró fijo a los ojos negros de Hagrid. ─ Piensa en Snape y Dumbledore. ─ dijo. "_Legilimens_", pensó y el entorno cambió.

El Gran Salón de Hogwarts estaba decorado con muchas ramas verdes, no había estudiantes. En el escenario una orquesta tocaba música con mucho ritmo. Entre la multitud de invitados se destacaban un medio gigante peludo, un hombre de pelo negro grasiento y una mujer mayor con pollera escocesa. Estaban sentados a una mesa bebiendo whisky de fuego. Observaban la pista en la que un mago de barba y cabellos largos y blancos ejecutaba una danza muy dinámica, mezcla de baile tradicional escocés y de tap. Su compañera de baile llevaba puestos brillantes zapatos de taco alto.

─ El profesor Dumbledore SABE que no es aconsejable que se ponga a bailar cuando ha estado tomando whisky de fuego. ─ dijo severa la profesora McGonagall. ─ ¿Se acuerdan del Baile de Verano del año pasado? Sin advertirlo transfiguró a todos los otros bailarines en mandriles.

─ Por lo menos ahora no está haciendo la danza del poste. ─ apuntó riendo Hagrid.

─ Bien sabemos quién fue el transfiguró ese poste en la pista. ─ dijo desaprobadora la profesora y miró a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados. El rostro de Snape permaneció inmutable. En ese instante un mandril con los zapatos de taco alto brillantes de Madame Rosmerta cruzó bamboleándose delante de ellos.

Harry salió de la mente de Hagrid. ─ ¿Qué viste? ─ preguntó Ron. Harry les contó y los hizo reír a todos.

─ El profesor Dumbledore daba unas fiestas estupendas. ─ comentó Hagrid nostálgico. ─ Pero solían terminar bastante embrolladas… Un año no fueron mandriles sino chitas. ─

─ Muy divertido, Hagrid, pero reconozcamos que eso no nos ayuda mucho. ─ dijo Hermione cuando terminaron de reír.

─ Perdón. ─ dijo Hagrid. ─ Harry me dijo que pensara en el profesor Snape y en el profesor Dumbledore, eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. ─

─ ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de ellos dos discutiendo en el Bosque Prohibido? ─ preguntó Harry.

Hagrid pensó un poco y asintió. ─ Yo trataba de no escuchar. Era una conversación privada. Volvió a mirar a Harry a los ojos. "_Legilimens_", pensó Harry. El entorno volvió a cambiar.

Las percepciones de un medio gigante que ronda sigilosamente y sin temor a nada a través de un bosque neblinoso a la medianoche son muy distintas de las que tendría un humano. Con los sentidos de Hagrid, Harry podía ver en la oscuridad, podía escuchar sonidos que se originaban a cien metros de distancia y podía sentir la seguridad de saber que nada en ese bosque, ya fuera una tropilla de centauros, una jauría de hombres lobo o una colonia de acromántulas, podría vencerlo en una lucha. Ahora Harry podía explicarse por qué Hagrid mostraba total insensatez cuando exponía a sus estudiantes a bestias peligrosas, para él no eran peligrosas. Las garras afiladas de un hipogrifo podrían herirlo, pero nunca matarlo. Las llamas que lanzaba un dragón eran interesantes, no mortales. Los humanos eran vulnerables en muchas formas que Hagrid no se alcanzaba a explicar.

Hagrid trataba de no prestarles atención a las voces conocidas que venían desde el claro un poco más adelante. Confiaba en los dueños de esas voces y los quería a ambos. Y sabía que venían aquí para mantener conversaciones en privado.

De repente las voces se hicieron más fuertes, la discusión se había tornado más agresiva y Hagrid vio, horrorizado y sin poder creerlo que Snape tenía a Dumbledore tomado de los hombros y lo sacudía. Muy a su pesar, Hagrid no pudo sino prestar atención a lo que se estaban gritando. Estas reuniones en el bosque eran usuales, pero nunca antes se habían peleado.

─ Está dando demasiado por descontado. ¡NO LO HARÉ! ─ gritó Snape, tenía el rostro desfigurado, demencial.

─ ¡TE ORDENO QUE LO HAGAS, SEVERUS! ─ era la primera vez que Hagrid y Harry veían a Dumbledore gritando con ira. Las manos de Snape soltaron al director. Luego de un instante Dumbledore recuperó el control y dijo, ya más calmo pero con firmeza. ─ Lo harás, no admito objeciones, y de eso no hay más que hablar. Quiero además que sigas investigando a los estudiantes de tu Casa, Severus… ─ Las voces volvieron a perderse, Hagrid volvió a tratar de no prestar atención…

Harry interrumpió el sondeo y el mundo retornó. ─ Vi a Snape y a Dumbledore discutiendo pero no alcancé a saber el tema de la discusión, Hagrid. ─

Hagrid pareció avergonzarse. ─ Me pareció descortés escuchar, traté de no hacerlo… ─

─ Creo que tu recuerdo está intacto pero no puedo abarcarlo bien con Legilimancia. ─ dijo Harry con un suspiro. ─ Ojalá tuviéramos un pensieve. ─

─ ¿Un pensieve? Dumbledore tenía uno de esos. ─ dijo Hagrid.

─ Sí, lo sé. ─ dijo Harry con frustración. Pero lo guardaba en su despacho y está bajo llave… ─

─ Ya no está allí. ─ interrumpió Hagrid. ─ El pensieve era de Dumbledore, no de la escuela. Cuando Dumbledore murió casi todas sus cosas pasaron a su hermano, Aberforth. ─

─ ¿Quiere decir que el pensieve está en _La cabeza del jabalí_? ─

─ Debería. ─ replicó Hagrid poniéndose de pie. ─ Vamos a Hogsmeade y veamos, el profesor Dumbledore se mostró muy firme con el profesor Snape y quiero averiguar por qué. ─

oOoOoOo

Poco después llegaron a la puerta de _La cabeza del jabalí_, el truculento y estropeado cartel, la cabeza cortada de un jabalí, se mecía crujiendo sobre sus cabezas.

─ No era lo que me esperaba. ─ dijo Draco mirando el cartel con asco. Estaba a punto de empujar la puerta para entrar cuando una mano descomunal lo retuvo del hombro.

─ Deberías cubrirte la cara antes de entrar. ─ dijo Hagrid sacando una bufanda bastante deshilachada a rayas con los siete colores del arco iris y echándosela sobre la cabeza de Draco.

Draco tomó la bufanda y torció el labio. ─ ¿Por qué me tengo que poner esto? ─

─ Es mejor que Aberfoth no te vea la cara. ─ contestó Hagrid. ─ No después de lo que le pasó a su hermano. ─

─ Buena idea, Hagrid. ─ dijo Harry. Lo ayudó a Draco a envolverse la cabeza con la chillona bufanda hasta que sólo quedaron visibles los ojos grises furibundos del Slytherin.

─ Así voy a parecer un imbécil y voy a despertar sospechas. ─ protestó Draco. La voz le salía amortiguada a través de la bufanda.

─ Te puedo asegurar que no. Créeme lo que te digo. ─ dijo Hagrid.

─ ¿Tú nunca viniste antes a _La cabeza del jabalí_, no? ─ preguntó Ron.

Draco negó con la multicolor cabeza.

─ No vas a llamar la atención. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Es más, somos nosotros los que vamos a llamar la atención porque NO TENEMOS la cabeza cubierta. ─ Harry empujó la puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido, y todos lo siguieron dentro del lúgubre bar.

_La cabeza del jabalí_ no había mejorado desde la última vez que Harry había estado allí. Es más, estaba aun más oscuro y sucio. Harry miró alrededor pero no reconoció a ninguna de las figuras sombrías que se sentaban a las mesas. Un hombre con la cabeza envuelta en vendas grises los miró hostil cuando cruzaron el pequeño recinto del bar. Harry no le prestó atención.

Aberforth Dumbledore salió de la trastienda cuando los cuatro y Hagrid se acercaron al mostrador. Era alto y delgado, como su hermano, la barba y los cabellos largos eran grises, pero en la cara no tenía nada de la afabilidad de Albus. Los recibió con cara de pocos amigos, estaba secando un vaso con un repasador sucio. Sus ojos los fueron recorriendo uno a uno, hizo una pausa en la cicatriz de Harry.

─ Déjenme que sea yo el que hable. Yo vengo aquí todo el tiempo. ─ les dijo Hagrid a los cuatro. Se volvió hacia Aberfoth. ─ Queríamos saber si nos dejarías usar el pensieve de Albus por un ratito. ─

Varias cabezas se dieron vuelta. ─ No tan alto. ─ murmuró Draco nervioso. Los pálidos ojos azules de Aberforth, tan parecidos y tan distintos a los de su hermano, se posaron en él desconfiados. Se volvió hacia Hagrid como pidiéndole una explicación o una presentación.

─ Este es mi primo, Henry, no es de aquí. ─ inventó Hagrid a la rápida. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.

─ Encantado de conocerlo, señor. ─ dijo Draco incómodo. Le tendió la mano derecha.

Aberforth miró la mano fríamente, no se la estrechó. Draco la dejó caer frunciendo el ceño detrás de la bufanda. Harry también frunció el ceño y se puso más cerca de Draco. Los ojos de Aberforth volvieron a posarse sobre Harry y luego miraron serios a Hagrid. ─ El pensieve está en la trastienda. ─ dijo finalmente con tono irritado. Abrió un portoncito para permitirles el acceso detrás del mostrador.

La trastienda estaba aun más sucia que el salón del bar. Tuvieron que esquivar cajas polvorientas de whisky de fuego y botellas de cerveza de manteca, algunas estaban volcadas y derramaban el resto de su contenido pegajoso sobre el suelo de piedra. En el centro había una mesa grande, sobre la mesa entre medio de jarros de cerveza sucios, estaba el pensieve, que reflejaba lentejuelas de luz sobre el techo cubierto de telarañas.

Harry sacó su varita y se dio cuenta entonces que aunque él sabía cómo mirar memorias en un pensieve, no sabía cómo sacarlas de la cabeza de otra persona. ─ Disculpe, señor, ¿es Ud. bueno para sacar memorias? Necesitamos ver una de Hagrid. ─ le preguntó a Aberforth que estaba saliendo hacia el bar.

Como quien se aviene por caridad a hacer un gran favor, Aberforth volvió, sacó su varita y arrancó la tenue memoria de la cabeza de Hagrid. La dejó caer en el pensieve con un movimiento tosco y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

─ ¿Alguno de ustedes ha usado un pensieve antes? ─ preguntó Harry revolviendo el brumoso contenido del receptáculo con su varita. La sustancia plateada comenzó a girar rápidamente, escuchó que todos alrededor murmuraban "no" pero no quitó los ojos del recipiente, la memoria tomó forma, se podía ver el Bosque Prohibido como si estuvieran volando sobre él. ─ Parece que es la memoria correcta. ─ murmuró para sí. Levantó la vista hacia sus amigos. ─ Tienen que inclinarse sobre el brocal hasta que la nariz toque el contenido. Caerán entonces en la memoria. ─

─ ¿Podemos ir todos juntos? ─ preguntó Hermione, como sugiriendo que todos no cabrían.

─ No veo por qué no ─ replicó Harry. ─ Hagrid, tú primero. ─

oOoOoOo

Dumbledore y Snape estaban sentados sobre un tronco caído en un claro del Bosque Prohibido. Snape destapó dos botellas opacas de color morado. Le pasó una de las botellas a Dumbledore, quien tomó un sorbo y sonrió con deleite.

─ Nadie prepara mejor cerveza negra doble chocolate que un experto en pociones. ─ dijo Dumbledore con satisfacción. ─ Deliciosa como siempre, Severus. ─

─ Con lo goloso que es Ud., director. Es asombroso que todavía le queden dientes después de ciento cincuenta años. ─ Lo dijo con sarcasmo, pero complacido por el elogio.

Dumbledore levantó su botella en un brindis ─ Por el asunto que nos ocupa… ─

Snape también levantó su botella. ─ Por el asunto… ─

Hicieron chinchín y bebieron. Luego Dumbledore suspiró y apoyó la botella sobre su falda. ─ Severus, tú conoces al chico de toda la vida. ¿Cuánto… entusiasmo… pondrá para completar la tarea que Voldemort le asignó? ¿Tengo que prepararme para encontrármelo en algún corredor oscuro acechando para matarme? ─

Snape se estremeció, quizá por el nombre. ─ Es muy improbable, director. ─ dijo y apoyó la botella en el tronco. ─ Eso sería propio de la falta de sutileza de un Gryffindor y el chico es, por fortuna, un Slytherin hecho y derecho. ─

─ Es un alivio. No quisiera verme obligado a tener que atacar a un estudiante. ─ dijo Dumbledore dejando pasar el comentario desmerecedor contra su Casa. Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza, la información lo había tranquilizado y su predisposición mental había mejorado.

─ Pero el chico se está desesperando cada vez más. ─ agregó Snape suavemente. Se puso de pie y empezó a dar pasos de un lado al otro. Sus vestiduras ondeaban barriendo las hojas secas del suelo. ─ Puedo confirmar que el collar y el veneno en el licor fueron obra suya. ─

Snape hizo una pausa en su ir y venir. ─ ¡Ataques débiles! La posibilidad de que el collar o el veneno resultaran efectivos era remotísima. Si consideramos que cuando usa el cerebro ese chico ha demostrado que puede ser brillante, me inclino a pensar que no tiene el corazón puesto en ello. No es un asesino. ─

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, no parecía sorprendido.

Snape retomó su caminar y agregó: ─ Al principio se complacía con la idea de ser un mortífago y de matar en nombre del Señor Oscuro. Quería vengarse de los que habían encerrado a su padre en Azkaban. ─

─ En realidad fue Voldemort el verdadero responsable de que su padre fuera a parar a Azkaban. ─

Snape se estremeció. ─ Cierto. Pero mal se lo podría haber hecho entender, director. Además Ud. conoce bien las manipulaciones mentales que el Señor Oscuro ejerce sobre sus nuevos adeptos… ─

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

─ Pero creo que ahora ha por fin captado la verdadera esencia de lo que significa ser un mortífago. Está enfrentado a un doloroso dilema: un asesinato vergonzoso y prácticamente imposible de llevar a cabo o la muerte de toda su familia si llegara a fallar. Creo que empieza a comprender que la aniquilación de su familia era el objetivo al que apuntaba el Señor Oscuro desde el principio.

─ Por lo del diario de Riddle. ─ murmuró Dumbledore con la vista fija en el suelo.

─ Precisamente. El señor Oscuro no perdona. El padre del chico está más seguro en Azkaban que libre. ─

Dumbledore notó la tensión en la voz de Snape y levantó la vista. ─ Los padres del chico son buenos amigos tuyos. ─ aseveró con voz compasiva.

Snape asintió nervioso con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Sus ropas ondeaban a su alrededor al desplazarse de un lado al otro con la elegancia de una pantera en una jaula.

─ ¿El chico te ha pedido ayuda? ─

─ No. ─ dijo Snape con desdén. ─ Cree que quiero robarle la gloria. Quiere demostrar y demostrarse su valía. ─

Hubo un instante de silencio. ─ Siempre tuve la impresión de que el chico tiene muy baja la autoestima. ─

─ Abismalmente baja, director. Siempre está comparándose con su padre o con Harry Potter y se descubre inferior, deficiente. ─ Con un elegante movimiento Snape volvió a sentarse.

─ ¿Harry Potter? ¿Acaso no implica eso buscar modelos en la Casa equivocada? ─ rió Dumbledore algo asombrado.

─ Si tan sólo fuera eso. Esta obsesionado. Debería oír Ud. las cosas que me veo obligado a escuchar. La voz de Snape cambió a un tono infantil y petulante. ─ Que Harry Potter esto, que 'el sin igual Potter' eso otro, que 'presuntuoso Potter' no se digna a hablarme pero se junta con traidores a la sangre, que el 'tilingo de Potter' se niega a estrecharme la mano, ¿has visto lo que dice 'El Profeta' de hoy?, Potter ha vuelto a salirse con la suya. ─ la voz de Snape recuperó su tono habitual: ─ El chico prácticamente cometió un suicidio verbal en el Expreso de Hogwarts alardeando en público que era un mortífago cuando se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba escondido en el compartimiento. ─

─ No podía haber sido más indiscreto. ─ dijo Dumbledore, en el rostro se le dibujaron arrugas de preocupación. ─ ¿Quiénes lo escucharon? ─

─ Aparte de Potter, sólo sus amigos, y ellos no lo traicionarían. A veces me entran deseos de usar _¡Silencio!_ sobre el chico. O de que Potter se vaya a otro lado para no tener que verlo a diario. ─

Dumbledore suspiró. ─ Es una lástima que no sean amigos. ─ se frotó los labios con un dedo. ─ Me acuerdo de los padres del chico y también de los padres de Potter. Cuando estaban en la escuela siempre estaban peleándose y después terminaron casándose. ─ Los nudillos de Snape se pusieron blancos alrededor de la botella. ─ Quizá si el chico pidiera disculpas y controlara sus prejuicios… ─

─ Sería preciso que Potter controlara su temperamento y sus propios prejuicios primero. ─ replicó Snape con desdén. ─ Pero debería ocurrir algo extraordinario para que esos dos se avinieran a hacer las paces. ─ Snape miró su botella con disgusto como si la encontrara defectuosa.

Dumbledore volvió a suspirar. ─ Son tan jóvenes. ─ dijo con ese tono nostálgico y condescendiente, usual en las personas muy mayores.

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si ambos interlocutores estuvieran considerando las posibilidades de llegar a viejo que tenían los chicos de los que estaban hablando.

Fue entonces que Snape habló, con una voz tan baja que resultaba difícil de escuchar.

─ Le pedí esta conversación, porque quiero discutir esa promesa que le hice, director. ─

─ Ah, ¿esa fue la razón? ─ dijo Dumbledore, su voz seguía siendo cordial y amable, pero de su rostro se borró toda expresión.

─ Ud. está tomando muy por descontado que yo haré lo que Ud. me pidió. Cometí un error imperdonable… ─

─ Muy por el contrario, Severus. ─ interrumpió Dumbledore jovial. ─ Tus interacciones con los mortífagos no pueden describirse sino como geniales. Has logrado encumbrarte en la estima de Voldemort al tiempo que subrepticiamente le haces pito catalán a todas sus órdenes. Cuando te asignaron a Wormtail para que te espiara, ¡le hiciste limpiar tu casa! Obligaste al hombre que traicionó a los Potter, que asesinó a Cedric Diggory, que te había causado problemas en la escuela cuando eran estudiantes, a que te sirva las bebidas, a que te atienda a cuerpo de rey. Considerandos tu amplios conocimientos de Magia Oscura y las cosas que podrías haberle hecho a Wormtail en cambio, es innegable que te has sabido comportar con clase. ¡Con gran clase! ─

La sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Snape y un tenue matiz rosado afloró a sus cetrinas mejillas. ─ Nada mal para un chico sin padre que se crió en un barrio pobre de Manchester. ─ susurró con tono complacido. Pero luego su expresión se volvió sombría. ─ Pero a lo que yo me refería, como Ud. bien sabe, es al Voto Inquebrantable que la madre del chico me presionó que jurara. ─ Pareció que Dumbledore iba a decir algo pero Snape no permitió que lo interrumpiera. ─ Usé _Legilimancia_ con ella, pero su mente me resultó muy difícil de leer. Tenía intensos pensamientos de preocupación por su hijo que confundían todo. Lo único que pude discernir fue que le habían asignado una tarea que tenía que ver con Ud.. Lo que se me ocurrió fue que le habían encargado apoderarse de la espada de Gryffindor para el Señor Oscuro, para crear el último… ─

─ No pronuncies la palabra, Severus. ─ dijo Dumbledore pidiendo cautela.

Snape asintió con la cabeza e inspiró hondo. ─ Una vez que hube alardeado de que estaba al tanto de los planes del Señor Oscuro, ya no pude echarme atrás, no pude negarme a jurar el Voto, de haberme negado hubiera despertado las sospechas de las dos… ─

─ Ya hemos hablado de esto en varias oportunidades. Te perdono, Severus. Es más, una vez más debo felicitarte. Con esto pasarás a ganarte toda la confianza y tendrás más poder que todos los otros. ─ dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de regocijo. Su voz sonaba incluso más calma y más cortés que lo usual, contrastaba con los susurros vehementes de Snape.

Snape retomó su andar de un lado al otro, las manos a la espalda impedían que su toga ondeara al desplazarse. ─ Cuando prometí obedecerle lo hice con la presunción de que sería yo el que tendría que hacer sacrificios, no Ud., director. ─

Una sonrisa serena cruzó el rostro de Dumbledore y sus ojos centellaron. ─ ¿Por qué iba yo a dejarle los sacrificios a un hombre joven cuando bien los puedo hacer yo que soy un vejete medio chiflado? Parecería que no te importa hacer sacrificios… ─

─ ¡Me MEREZCO hacerme cargo de las consecuencias esta vez! ─ Snape se había dado vuelta, seguía susurrando pero el tono era muy incisivo. ─ Ud. siempre me ha protegido de las consecuencias de mis acciones, yo fui un mortífago durante dos años…─

─ Eras muy joven, Severus, tenías un rango bajo y las cosas que hiciste fueron muy pocas. Te lo he dicho miles de veces que debes atribuirlo a la angustia propia de un adolescente y que debes perdonarte. ─

─ ¡Me niego a hacer tal cosa! ─

Dumbledore lo miró fijo con gran compasión. ─ Eres mucho más estricto contigo mismo que con los demás, Severus, y eso es realmente mucho decir. ─ dijo. Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad como si le dolieran las articulaciones. Habló ahora en voz más alta: ─ ¿Tú crees que has sido tú el que cometió un error imperdonable? Pues te equivocas, todo esto se origina en MI error. ─ Dumbledore se contempló la mano muerta, reseca. ─ ¡Me comporté como un Gryffindor típico! Con irracional proclividad al heroísmo. Destruí el anillo apenas le puse las manos encima, y no tuve la sensatez de detectar y anular las maldiciones que lo protegían. ─

─ Un entusiasmo por demás entendible, director. Y mientras Ud. siga tomando las pociones que le preparé… ─

Pero Dumbledore lo miro directo a los ojos y lo interrumpió: ─ La maldición ya se ha extendido hasta el codo, Severus. ─

Snape lo miró horrorizado. ─ ¿Por qué no me lo comunicó? ─

─ Cuando me alcance el corazón…

─ ¡Eso no va a ocurrir! ─ insistió Snape con un susurro áspero. ─ Cambiaré las pociones. Las prepararé más potentes. Puedo evitar esto, director. Puedo inventar… ─

Dumbledore rió afectuosamente. ─ Eres la persona más capacitada para neutralizar cualquier tipo de Magia Oscura, Severus. ─ lo interrumpió con amabilidad. ─ Pero hay cosas que ni siquiera tú puedes evitar. Incluso si detienes la maldición, no podrás salvarme. ─

Snape lo miró confundido.

─ Dejé de tomar el elíxir hace años, Severus. Desde que Nicolas destruyó la piedra. ─ dijo Dumbledore. ─ Incluso si tú pudieras salvarme, terminaría en poco tiempo internado en St. Mungo en el pabellón de los perturbados, dementes o inconscientes. La incontinencia sería el menor de los problemas, si llegara a eso. O peor aun, ya se ha corrido la voz de que me estoy debilitando, los mortífagos terminarían capturándome y las torturas que me harían sufrir en sus celdas harían que el pabellón de St. Mungo resultara un paraíso en comparación. No, ésta es la mejor de las formas, Severus. Estoy muy contento por el modo en que están saliendo las cosas. ─ Se frotó la mano muerta con la sana como gesto de satisfacción por el prospecto.

─ Ud. está fingiendo que no le importa en absoluto para facilitarme las cosas. ─ susurró Snape, la voz le temblaba.

─ Lo cierto es que no me importa. ─ dijo Dumbledore sonriendo con satisfacción.

Snape lo miró muy disgustado. Pero a mí sí me importa. ¿Cómo puede pedirme que haga una cosa así? No lo haré. ─ susurró. La respiración se le había acelerado y todos los músculos del cuerpo se le habían tensado.

─ No hay nada de malo en ello, Severus.

─ Claro que sí lo hay.

─ Quiero que lo hagas y sé que lo harás. ─ el tono de Dumbledore era de advertencia.

La voz de Snape fue creciendo de furia. ─ Está dando demasiado por descontado. ¡NO LO HARÉ! ─ gritó. Tenía una expresión demencial en el rostro. Agarró a Dumbledore de los hombros y lo empezó a sacudir.

─ ¡TE ORDENO QUE LO HAGAS, SEVERUS! ─ gritó Dumbledore con ira. Las manos de Snape soltaron al director. Luego de un instante Dumbledore recuperó el control y dijo, ya más calmo pero con firmeza. ─ Lo harás, no admito objeciones, y de eso no hay más que hablar. Quiero además que sigas investigando a los estudiantes de tu Casa, Severus… ─

Se oyó el crujir de una rama que se quiebra, el Hagrid de la memoria había pisado algo. Dumbledore y Snape se estremecieron y miraron alrededor. El Hagrid de la memoria se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado y siguió su camino.

─ Al parecer esta conversación ya no es del todo privada. Tenemos que concluirla ahora. ─ dijo Dumbledore. Y agregó con firmeza. ─ Lo vas a hacer. Y ni una palabra más. ─

La voz de Snape volvió a ser un susurro pero tan vehemente como cuando gritaba. ─ Ud…. me engañó. ¡Si hubiera sabido lo que me iba a pedir nunca hubiera prometido que seguiría sus órdenes! ─ Escondió la cara en las manos. ─ ¡Viejo ladino y manipulador! ¿Cómo fue que terminó en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin? ─

─ El sombrero Seleccionador quería ponerme en Slytherin de entrada. ─ dijo Dumbledore poniéndole la mano sana sobre el hombro. Snape levantó la vista. ─ Pero me negué. ─ prosiguió Dumbledore. ─ Verás, había oído que todos los Slytherin eran malos, fue así que terminó poniéndome en Gryffindor. ─ Sonrió y quitó la mano del hombro de Snape. ─ Cuando uno es chico mira el mundo en términos de blanco y negro, pero hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo que dejé de ser niño, Severus. Demasiado tiempo. Ahora estoy ansioso por encarar una nueva aventura.─ sonrió. ─ Que pases buenas noches. ─ Con un gesto amable de despedida se dio vuelta y marchó hacia el castillo.

Snape lo observó irse. Harry quedó perplejo porque vio lágrimas, brillantes a la luz de la luna que corrían por la cara de Snape. Se puso la capucha para ocultarlas. Y emprendió él también el camino de retorno hacia Hogwarts.

─ Se los había dicho, Dumbledore fue muy firme. ─ dijo el Hagrid real. ─ No sé de lo que estarían hablando pero lo hizo llorar.

oOoOoOo


	27. Slytherins y Gryffindors

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 27 – Slytherins y Gryffindors**

Cuando el Snape de la memoria desapareció de la vista, Hermione dio un grito de triunfo que llenó todo el pensieve. ─ Draco, TENÍAS RAZÓN. ─ gritó. ─ ¡El profesor Dumbledore LE ORDENÓ al profesor Snape que lo matara! ─

─ ¿Así que de eso se trataba? ─ preguntó Hagrid.

─ Sí. ─ dijo Ron muy animado. ─ ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ─ dijo mirando a Harry. ─ Si Snape siempre estuvo de nuestro lado él es el que ha juntado los… ─

─ ¡Ron! ─ lo cortó Harry advirtiendo, antes de que Ron pudiera decir 'Horcruxes".

─ Si el profesor Snape está de nuestro lado y tiene… esas cosas, ¡entonces prácticamente hemos ganado! Sólo falta encontrar una y Voldemort está perdido. ─ dijo Hermione contenta y abrazó a Ron, que se estremeció al escuchar el nombre pero enseguida le devolvió el abrazo.

─ ¿El Que No Debe Nombrarse está casi vencido? ¡Estupendo! ─ dijo Hagrid algo intrigado pero muy feliz.

─ Esperen. ─ dijo Draco desenrollando y sacándose la bufanda que le cubría la cabeza. Los demás hicieron silencio y lo miraron curiosos. ─ ¡No tan rápido! ¡Todavía no sabemos con certeza cuáles son las lealtades de Snape. Lo que sabemos seguro es que Dumbledore le ordenó que lo matara y él obedeció. ─

─ ¿Pero acaso eso no implica que…? ─ interpuso Harry.

─ No. ─ dijo Draco. ─ No necesariamente. No estás pensando como un Slytherin, Harry. Hasta donde sabemos Snape podría ser leal a Voldemort o sólo leal a sí mismo y no a Dumbledore. Es posible que estuviera totalmente encantado de recibir esa orden. ─

Ron hizo una mueca. ─ Sería una forma extraña de mostrar su encanto, ¡Snape estaba llorando! ─ señaló.

─ ¡Puede haber sido puro teatro!

─ ¡Nadie puede actuar tan bien!

─ Snape puede. ─ insistió Draco. ─ Siempre se jactaba de sus habilidades dramáticas. A mí me pareció incluso que estaba… sobreactuando un poco… exagerando su pena. ¿No lo creen así? ─ preguntó tentativamente.

─ No te entiendo, Draco. ─ dijo Ron. ─ Tú fuiste el que sugirió la idea de que Snape podría estar de nuestro lado. Y ahora dices lo contrario… ─

─ Cambié de opinión. ─ dijo Draco cortante. ─ Siempre confié en Snape implícitamente, durante años. Y siempre consideré que podía confiar en mi propio juicio. Después del Voto… ─ miró a Harry y se mordió el labio. ─…ya no puedo estar tan seguro. ─

Harry miró a su novio sintiéndose muy conmovido. Draco parecía tan triste, y sintió un impulso irrefrenable de abrazarlo y apretarlo para darle consuelo. Pero el Draco de antes del Voto habría rechazado esa muestra de afecto con horror, se dijo Harry. Él no podía imponérsele a Draco, sin importar cuánto ansiaba sentir el tacto de su novio o cuánto el Voto le hiciera sentir a Draco lo mucho que lo deseaba…

─ El profesor Dumbledore hubiera podido decir una cosa o dos sobre este Voto. ─ aulló Hagrid.

─ Sí. Eso fue lo que dijo Moody, y Lupin también. ─ suspiró y se pasó las dos manos por el pelo.

El medio gigante le levantó la barbilla. ─ ¿Bajo un Voto que lo obliga a amarte? ─ dijo. ─ Hay algo tan perverso en una cosa así ─ sonaba muy triste. ─ Tienes que ser muy bueno con Draco, Harry. ─

─ Trato de ser lo más bueno posible con él. ─ dijo Harry. Pero vio que Draco entrecerraba los ojos.

La memoria terminó. Las estrellas y las luces a la distancia de Hogwarts parpadearon y se apagaron. Ascendieron por la oscuridad y se hallaron nuevamente alrededor del pensieve en la sucia trastienda de _La cabeza del jabalí_.

─ Eso sí que estuvo genial. ─ exclamó Ron.

─ ¡Tú! ─ ladró una voz que venía de atrás. Todos se dieron vuelta.

Aberforth estaba en la puerta. Desfigurado de furia. Había reconocido a Draco. El Slytherin lanzó una exclamación y trató de volverse a enrollar la bufanda que ahora tenía sobre los hombros. Los ojos de Aberforth ardían de rencor.

─ Oh, oh. ─ murmuró Hagrid y dio un paso ubicándose delante de Draco para protegerlo. Aberfoth miró acusadoramente a Hagrid. ¿Trajiste a ÉSTE a MI bar! ─ aulló ─ Harry también se movió más cerca de Draco y metió la mano en el bolsillo agarrando su varita, listo para sacarla a la menor señal de peligro. Nunca había visto pelear a Aberforth, pero si tenía la mitad de la habilidad de su hermano, estaban todos en serios problemas.

─ Vamos Aberforth, no te enojes. ─ interpuso Hagrid contemporizador. ─ Draco siente mucho lo que le pasó al profesor Dumbledore, no era su intención… ─

Con rugido de furor Aberforth fue a buscar un bate que guardaba debajo del mostrador y se lanzó en dirección a Draco con toda la intención de partirle la cabeza y desparramarle los sesos. ─ ¿Qué no tenía intención? Participó en el asesinato de mi hermano, ¿y dices que no tenía intención? ─

─ Esto es demasiado, Aberfoth, Draco nos está ayudando… ─ empezó a decir Hagrid, pero Aberforth no tenía intenciones de ceder e iba derecho al Slytherin. Hagrid interpuso inmediatamente su masiva corpulencia y el bate golpeó en el pecho de medio gigante, se sintió un ruido como si algo se hubiera quebrado. ─ Quizá convendría que se fueran, ahora ─ les dijo Hagrid a los cuatro, en un tono que llamativamente no sonaba dolorido, a pesar de la lluvia de golpes que estaba recibiendo.

Ron y Draco no se lo hicieron decir dos veces, corrieron inmediatamente hacia la puerta.

Hermione corrió también pero se detuvo vacilante a mitad de camino como sopesando la posibilidad de quedarse para ayudar a Hagrid. Harry también se detuvo. ─ Vayan ─ insistió Hagrid atajándose los golpes que seguían cayendo sin parar. Algo renuentes, Harry y Hermione salieron. Cabezas vendadas y encapuchadas los miraron pasar corriendo por el bar hacia la puerta del frente y salir. Draco y Ron ya estaban afuera con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas y jadeantes. Momentos después salió también Hagrid. Aberforth desde la puerta gritó: ¡Y no vuelvas nunca más! ¡No quiero volver a verte por mi bar! ¡De aquí en más tienes el ingreso PROHIBIDO! ─

─ ¿Qué! ¡otra vez? ─ preguntó Hagrid afligido.

Aberforth no contestó, cerró de un portazo.

─ ¡Oh, no! ─ gritó Hagrid. Parecía más afectado por la prohibición de ingreso que por la tremenda paliza que había soportado. ─ Este era el único bar al que podía venir, Madame Rosmerta no admite hipogrifos en su establecimiento. ─

─ Perdón, Hagrid. ─ dijo Draco jadeando. ─ ¿Estás bien? Por el sonido parecía que te había quebrado todos los huesos.

─ No me hizo daño, pero me hizo polvo todas las galletas para perro. ─ Vació los bolsillos de montones de migas. Los otros cuatro se miraron entre ellos, un poco aliviados, un poco divertidos. ─ Vamos a _Las tres escobas_ ahora. Mi lengua me pide a gritos un poco de whisky de fuego. ─

─ Perdón, pero preferiría no ir. ─ dijo Draco. ─ La última vez que estuve en _Las tres escobas _use _Imperio_ sobre la dueña y tengo la impresión que desde entonces me tiene inquina. ─ Le devolvió la bufanda a Hagrid y la chaqueta a Harry.

─ De todos modos tenemos que volver cuanto antes a los cuarteles hay muchas cosas que tenemos que discutir. ─ dijo Hermione.

Hagrid quedó cariacontecido. ─ No es necesario que vayas a _Las tres escobas_ por whisky de fuego, Hagrid. Puedo conjurar un poco aquí mismo. ─ dijo Draco.

─ Sí, que puede. ─ dijo Ron con voz maravillada y deferente. ─ Deberías haberlo visto anoche, Hagrid. Conjuró litros de licor para la Orden. ─

─ ¿Es verdad eso? ─ preguntó Hagrid muy interesado.

─ Te mostraré, te debo más de un favor por haberme salvado la vida más de una vez hoy. ─ dijo Draco. Hermione parecía muy contrariada. Draco se agachó, tomó una piedra del suelo y la transfiguró en una botella. La colocó sobre el suelo y usó otro encantamiento para agrandarla hasta la altura de la cintura. Finalmente utilizó el conjuro y la llenó de whisky de fuego. Hagrid no cabía en sí de gozo y se relamía los labios con deleite.

Hagrid alzó la botella y bebió un gran sorbo. ─ ¡Maravilloso! ─ gritó.

Draco sonrió y volvió a completar el contenido que Hagrid había bebido.

Hagrid parecía transportado de alegría. ─ Es la demostración de magia más impresionante que jamás he visto ─ exclamó abrazando la humeante botella contra su corazón y ofreciéndole Draco la mano derecha. Draco le sacudió uno de los gigantescos dedos con su característica comisura levantada dibujada en la cara. Hermione revoleó los ojos y Hagrid agregó: ─ Gracias, Draco. ─

─ Gracias por todo. Cuídate. ─ contestó Draco.

─ Tengo que volver ya. ─ dijo Hagrid. ─ ¡Adiós! ─ Todos murmuraron gracias y adioses y vieron partir al medio gigante hacia Hogwarts con la botella abrazada como si fuera un gran premio.

─ Te has hecho un nuevo amigo. ─ le murmuró Harry al oído.

─ Sólo espero que Hagrid no le vaya a prender fuego a la cama cuando esté borracho con mi whisky de fuego. ─ murmuró Draco. ─ No quisiera que Hogwarts terminara reducida a cenizas. ─

─ De seguro terminará por prenderle fuego a algo. ¿Por qué crees que todos los bares de Hogsmeade le tienen prohibida la entrada? Hagrid es un incendiario habitual cuando se emborracha. ─ gruñó Hermione. Suspiró comprendiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer y se lavó las manos de las consecuencias. Luego se volvió a Harry y Ron y en un tono más serio preguntó: ─ ¿Qué pasó con Madame Pince? ─

Harry y Ron explicaron que Pince era en realidad Eileen Prince y que estaba casada con Filch.

Draco escuchaba fascinado. ─ Sabía que Severus y Filch estaban en muy buenos términos, pero no sospechaba que fueran familia. ─

─ Si vamos a vernos cara a cara con Snape para preguntarle por esas… cosas, tenemos que saber lo más posible sobre él. ─ dijo Hermione. Los miró a todos y agregó: ─ Es el mortífago más poderoso. Posiblemente el mago oscuro más poderoso del planeta. Siempre te ganó cuando te enfrentó en duelo, Harry. ─

Harry rió con ganas. ─ No sólo eso, ¡cada vez que peleábamos trataba de enseñarme! ─

─ Hay algunos hábitos que son difíciles de perder. ─ dijo riendo, Draco.

─ Cuando Snape huía de Hogwarts, yo iba atrás de él. Bloqueaba todos mis hechizos y me recordaba desdeñoso que tenía que cerrar mi mente. ─

─ Bueno, ahora ya sabes hacerlo. ─ dijo Ron. ─ Supongo que ahora Snape se mostraría muy complacido si tuviera que pelear contigo. ─

Draco sonrió.

─ Hasta ahora no he podido vencerlo. ─ aseveró Harry.

─ No. ─ dijo Hermione muy suavemente, se pasaba los dedos por la boca pensativa. ─ Es extraño que en su carta a Draco, Snape mencionara que había conocido a tu tía Petunia. ¿Sabías eso? ─

─ Harry negó con la cabeza. ─ Tía Petunia nunca dijo una palabra sobre él. Pero eso no quiere decir mucho, tengo la sospecha de que mi tía sabía mucho más sobre la sociedad mágica de lo que dejaba traslucir. Pero incluso si Snape conocía a mi tía, eso tampoco es garantía de que esté de nuestro lado. Después de hablar diez minutos con mi tía cualquier mago iría a hacer cola para unirse a Voldemort y matar muggles. ─

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo tu tía? ─ preguntó Draco.

─ Me encerró durante diez años en el armario debajo de la escalera. ─ dijo Harry sin rodeos.

─ Draco hizo una mueca. ─ Había oído sobre eso. Pero siempre pensé que era algo que se habían inventado los de "El Profeta". ¿Entonces es cierto? ─

─ Sí… ─ empezó a decir Harry. Pero entonces Ron dio un salto como un Jack Russel al que le hubieran mostrado una pelota. ─ ¿Qué pasa Ron? ─

─ Ya sé cómo PROBAR de qué lado está Snape. ─ dijo Ron. Los otros tres lo miraron.

─ Su patronus, los espíritus guardianes no pueden mentir, si podemos ver la forma que tiene sabremos dónde están sus lealtades. ─

─ Snape nunca nos dejó ver qué forma tiene su patronus. ─ dijo Hermione

─ Ni siquiera cuando estudiamos dementores en clase. ─ agregó Harry.

─ Era una pantera negra pero es posible que haya cambiado. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Le enviaré mi patronus y le pediré que nos mande el suyo. ─ Sacó su varita y mandó su hurón plateado que correteó en la distancia. ─

Harry lo observó partir. ─ Me parece que no usaste bien el encantamiento para mandar el mensaje con tu patronus, el movimiento de la varita no estuvo del todo bien… ─ empezó a decir.

─ Miren quién es AHORA el que se la pasa todo el tiempo enseñando. ─ dijo Draco sonriendo. Estiró un brazo hacia Harry. Harry dio un paso atrás. Draco frunció el ceño. ─ Aparicionemos a los cuarteles. ─ murmuró. ─ Tú y yo tendremos que tener una charla seria, Harry. ─

oOoOoOo

Apenas hubieron cruzado el umbral de los cuarteles, Draco lo agarró y lo empujó contra la pared. ─ ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ─ demandó. ─ Primero dices que estás enamorado de mí, después te vuelves frío y ahora no quieres siquiera tocarme. ─

─ Mantengo distancia por tu propio bien. ─ dijo Harry con brusquedad y se sacó de encima las manos de Draco. ─ Tú en realidad no estás enamorado de mí. ¡Es el Voto!

¡Tú me detestas! ─

─ ¿Intentas decirme que tú sabes mejor que yo qué es lo que siento? ─ dijo Draco con desdén entrecerrando los ojos grises. Hablaba con toda la indignación del aristócrata ante el insulto.

─ ¡Sí! ─ Harry cruzó los brazos y le sostuvo la mirada, pero los ojos le ardían.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves, Potter? ─ aulló Draco. "Vuelvo a ser Potter", pensó Harry. Draco empezó a tironear del pulóver, la remera y los jeans de Harry que llevaba puestos. ─ Ahora tengo mi propia ropa, ¡ya mismo me voy a sacar esta mierda muggle tuya de encima! ─ Se volvió y partió como una tromba escaleras arriba.

Harry lo observó irse y se tomó unos instantes hasta que la respiración se le normalizó y los ojos le dejaron de arder. Después entró a la cocina.

La cocina estaba cálida y ruidosa. Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, preparando sándwiches.

Pansy lo saludó jovial con la mano. ─ Pasa y siéntate a almorzar. ─

Harry no tenía nada de hambre pero igual se sentó a la mesa. Ron y Hermione ya se habían servido y habían empezado a comer.

─ ¿Y Draco? ─ preguntó Theodore, con un sándwich a mitad de camino de la boca, había notado la expresión muy convulsionada de Harry.

─ Subió a cambiarse. ─ contestó Harry sin entrar en más detalles.

─ ¡Qué lástima! Esos jeans le quedan tan bien. ─ comentó Blaise que estaba poniendo trozos de pollo sobre un panecillo.

Harry siguió sentado allí, escuchando la animada charla alrededor. Ayudó a Crabbe y Goyle a preparar una montaña de sándwiches, pero siguió sin probar bocado. Desde el corredor llegaron las voces de los mellizos.

─ Los de Zonko habían dicho que iban a pedir cientos de sombreros, pero el pedido por escrito todavía no llegó, Fred. ─

─ Mientras no lo tengamos por escrito de poco sirve, George.

Los mellizos irrumpieron en la cocina. Llevaban sombreros de fieltro anaranjado de ala corta, el color no armonizaba en absoluto con el color del pelo. Ron les puso mala cara.

─ ¡Harry! ─ dijeron a coro. ─ ¿Cómo te va? ─

─ ¿Y Draco? ─ preguntó George.

─ Queríamos informarles que la Trampa de Virginidad está yendo espléndidamente. No más en el negocio de Calle Diagon hemos vendido cincuenta. Cuando Hogwarts abra el próximo semestre es probable que haya trampas en todos los corredores. ─

Hermione estaba escandalizada.

─ La mayoría de los chicos va a necesitar uno de estos sombreros para poder sortear las trampas, vamos a vender cientos. ─ dijo George sacándose el sombrero y haciendo una elegante reverencia ante Harry.

Ron miró los sombreros y dijo con una sonrisa maligna: ─ Así que ustedes dos siguen siendo vírgenes. ─

Se escucharon risitas de los Slytherins y se vieron fuertes sonrojos en las mejillas de los mellizos.

─ Ya veo que sí. ¿Por qué no tienen sexo de una vez por todas? No necesitarían más usar esos sombreros.

Esto último lo había dicho Ginny que en ese momento entraba en la cocina. Harry se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo. Habían seguido siempre siendo amigos, incluso después de que dejaron de salir. Ginny estaba más alta, dos meses antes había completado séptimo año. Harry parecía más interesado en hablar con ella que en mirarla.

─ ¡Cielos, Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? ─ dijo Ginny estudiándole la cara. Se sentaron juntos en la punta más alejada de la mesa y Harry le contó en privado sobre el Voto y Draco. Los mellizos se sentaron a comer. Ron no dijo nada pero no paraba de sonreír pícaro mientras comía.

Entró Draco, Harry sintió que se le paraba el corazón. El Draco del se había enamorado, que vestía informal de remera y jeans había desaparecido. Ahora llevaba puestas elegantes ropas negras, muy formales, que destacaban su natural aristocrático, parecía un hombre de negocios del mundo mágico. Ahora parecía el hijo de Lucius y no el novio de Harry.

Sus amigos lo saludaron calurosamente, pero Draco sólo les devolvió un corto gesto. Había nubarrones de tormenta en su expresión, que se volvieron aun más amenazadores cuando divisó a Harry sentado con Ginny. Sacó de un bolsillo el Voto. ─ Saqué esto del baúl de Harry. Me gustaría que lo leyeras, Nott. ─ dijo y puso delante de su amigo el ya ahora bastante arrugado pergamino.

─ ¿Es algo importante? ─ preguntó Theodore no muy claramente, tenía la boca llena de pollo.

─ No hay nada que sea más importante. ─ dijo Draco mirando en dirección a Harry y entrecerrando los ojos. ─ Potter, ─ prácticamente había escupido el apellido ─ piensa que soy una especie de marioneta sin sesos debido a este Voto que juré, Nott. Quiero que lo leas y lo convenzas de lo contrario. ─

Theodore alzó el Voto, le dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry y se puso a leer, Pansy y Blaise se levantaron y se ubicaron detrás de Nott para poder leer también por sobre sus hombros. Crabbe y Goyle siguieron sentados engullendo sin parar, no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que se trataba todo eso.

Ginny miró a Harry que le devolvió un corto y triste gesto de asentimiento.

Después de unos minutos de lectura, Theodore dejó su sándwich sobre el plato, había perdido el apetito. Los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos apretando el Voto. Finalmente lo puso sobre la mesa, volvió a enrollarlo y quedó un rato con la vista fija hacia delante, estaba muy pálido.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ demandó Draco.

─ ¿Quién escribió esto? ─ preguntó Theodore con voz insegura.

─ Dolores Umbridge, Jefa del Departamento responsable de hacer cumplir las leyes mágicas y el Jefe de los aurores, Barnes. ─ dijo Harry.

Los labios de Theodore se movían como si estuviera echando maldiciones por lo bajo. ─ Deberían mandarlos a Azkaban por esto. ─ dijo finalmente. ─ Y a TI también. ─ agregó brusco clavándole una mirada furiosa a Harry. ─ ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Malfoy? ¿Cómo pudiste pararte ante el Wizengamot y LEER esta mierda? ─

─ No tenía la menor idea de lo que se trataba. ─ dijo Harry atenazado por la culpa y sabiendo cuán deplorable sonaba la disculpa. ─ El Ministerio no me dejaba otra alternativa. Creí que de esta forma salvaba a Draco de Azkaban. No presté atención a las palabras. Si hubiera sabido… ─

─ ¿Cómo que si hubieras sabido…? ¡Pero si lo estabas LEYENDO! ─ lo interrumpió Theodore.

─ No lo entendí. Y estaba todo el tiempo preocupado por Draco, los aurores le habían dado más de una paliza, no había comido ni dormido y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. ─ dijo Harry. Y agregó sintiéndose miserable: ─ ¡Perdón! ¡Haría cualquier cosa para poder compensárselo a Draco, CUALQUIER COSA!

─ Ya dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente. ─ dijo Draco exasperado.

─ Lo siento Malfoy. Pero tengo que decírtelo. Debido a este Voto, ¡tú ERES una marioneta! ─ dijo Theodore. Hubo varias exclamaciones contenidas. La expresión de Hermione no podía ser más grave.

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ chilló Draco escandalizado. ─ El Voto ya no tiene efecto, Nott, poco importa lo que diga la redacción. Al principio me quemaba si desobedecía a Harry, pero desde hace días no siento nada. Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera. ─

─ Déjame adivinar, Malfoy, ¿el Voto dejó de quemarte cuando te enamoraste de Harry? ─ preguntó Nott con una expresión tan seria como la de Hermione.

Draco abrió la boca pero la réplica murió en sus labios. Asintió lentamente. ─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─

─ Lo sé porque leí el Voto. ─ miró furioso a Harry. ─ Y lo ENTENDÍ. ─ agregó el flaquito con tono despectivo, y con un movimiento de la mano alejó lo más posible de sí el infamante pergamino. Lleno de pesar Harry tomó el Voto y lo guardó en un bolsillo.

Había horror en la cara de Draco. ─ Dímelo, Nott. ─

Theodore respiró hondo. ─ El objetivo del Voto es hacer que la víctima se enamore. De esa forma se aviene a hacer cualquier cosa que le pida el amo. ¡Matar por él! ¡Morir por él! ─

─ Una vez que la magia opera y la víctima se enamora, la llama que estrangula se vuelve innecesaria. ─ continuó Theodore inexorable. ─ El control pasa a ser interno, la llama está en el corazón de la víctima, ¡controla sus pensamientos, controla sus sentimientos, controla todas y cada una de sus acciones! ─

─ Por lo tanto el que no sientas el Voto no significa que ha dejado de ser efectivo, significa que te controla por completo. ─ dijo Hermione dejando su sándwich sobre el plato, ella también había perdido el apetito. Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta, quedaba bastante repugnante porque todavía no había tragado el último mordisco.

─ Perdón, Draco. ─ dijo Harry nuevamente. Era consciente de que su disculpa sonaba débil y vacía, pero no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

Draco se dejó caer en una silla. ─ NO soy una marioneta. ─ insistió. Pero así y todo ya no sonaba tan seguro.

─ ¿Qué podemos hacer para liberarlo del Voto? ─ les preguntó Harry a Theodore y Hermione.

El Slytherin flaquito miró a Hermione y se encogió de hombros impotente.

─ Estuve pensando al respecto. ─ dijo Hermione con vivacidad en el tono. ─ El Voto sólo puede romperse por la muerte del amo o del esclavo. ¿Quizá, si tú, Draco, tomaras una poción de Muerte en Vida, podrías engañar al Voto persuadiéndolo que estás muerto? ─

─ No funcionaría. ─ dijo Theodore. ─ Esa poción sólo induce un estado catatónico muy profundo, pero la diferencia con la muerte verdadera es abismal. ─

Hermione apretó los labios. ─ Entonces se me quemaron todos los papeles, no se me ocurre otra cosa que podamos probar. ─ admitió. ─ El Ministerio lo redactó sin dejar grietas que permitan una escapatoria. Anticiparon cualquier posibilidad y la bloquearon. ─

Hubo unos instantes de silencio en la cocina. Draco dijo entonces: ─ Yo no me siento controlado. Me siento… normal. ─ Se reacomodó en la silla. ─ ¿Cómo se da uno cuenta de que está siendo controlado? Si uno se pone a especular, también ustedes podían estar bajo la acción de un Voto y no saberlo, puesto que se sienten normales. ¿Cómo se puede PROBAR que la acción del Voto persiste? ─

─ La mejor forma es comparar qué sentías antes del Voto y qué sientes ahora. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ ¿Me amabas antes del Voto, Draco? ─ preguntó Harry. Era la última esperanza; que Draco hubiera estado enamorado desde antes.

La decepción fue cruel.

Theodore, Pansy y Blaise explotaron en carcajadas. Crabbe y Goyle los vieron reír e hicieron lo mismo, pero no tenían idea de por qué se reían.

─ ¿Enamorado de ti? Draco te ABORRECÍA. ─ dijo Blaise.

Harry sintió que una espada le atravesaba el corazón.

─ Su único objetivo era hacer todo lo posible para amargarte la vida. ─ dijo Theodore.

─ A veces nos hacía esperar parados en un corredor durante media hora hasta que tú pasaras para que él pudiera insultarte. ─ dijo Pansy.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza y parpadeaba furiosamente para poder contener las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos. Ginny lo notó y le puso una mano consoladora sobre el hombro.

Draco la fusiló con la mirada y se paró con tanta violencia que hizo caer la silla hacia atrás. ¡Sácale la mano de ENCIMA! ─ aulló.

La menor de los Weasleys no era precisamente de las que le escapan a las peleas. También se puso de pie. ─ ¿Y cómo piensas obligarme? ─ dijo enojada. Siguió con una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y con la otra sacó su varita.

Draco también sacó su varita. Hermione empezó a reconvenirlos a ambos.

─ ¡Harry es mío! ─ vociferó Draco. ─ ¡Que ni se te ocurra que tienes siquiera la menor posibilidad de recuperarlo! ─

─ Te lo advierto, Weasley. ─ dijo Theodore como quien va a citar una verdad universal ─ Malfoy es un niñito malcriado y caprichoso. Siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y si no puede conseguirlo, lo destruye. Y que Merlín te ayude si es que intentas interponértele. ─

─ ¡Cállate, Nott! ─ dijo Draco cortante.

─ Yo ya tengo novio, muchas gracias igual. ─ dijo Ginny blandiendo su varita. ─ No tengo intenciones de volver a salir con Harry. Pero quiero protegerlo. Tú no eres el DUEÑO de Harry. Tú ni siquiera lo amas. Todo lo que sientes es debido al Voto… ─

─ ¡Me importa un CARAJO el Voto! ─ gritó Draco. ─ Yo SIENTO que estoy enamorado de él y eso es suficiente para mí. ─

─ Pero eso no es suficiente para Harry. ─ dijo Ginny. ─ Él SÍ está enamorado de ti, sólo Merlín sabrá por qué, puesto que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil que siempre fuiste en la escuela. ─

─ Tú sientes que estás enamorado de mí pero en realidad me detestas. ─ dijo Harry que también se había puesto de pie. ─ El Voto es una poción de amor. Tú eres muy importante para mí, yo no puedo someterte a esto. ─

Draco le sostuvo la mirada e, inesperadamente, sonrió y bajo su varita. ─ Lo entiendo, Harry. Eres mi caballero Gryffindor de reluciente armadura que quiere salvarme del horroroso y abyecto Voto. ─ dijo con una risita. Los labios de Ginny temblaron ligeramente, la salida de Draco le había causado gracia, retiró la mano del hombro de Harry y guardó su varita.

─ Eso supongo. ─ dijo Harry poniéndose colorado.

─ ¡El Heroísmo Gryffindor! Estás enamorado de mí, y me deseas, pero… ¡oh cuán noble eres!... no quieres mancillarme… me libras del ultraje que significaría siquiera tocarme. ─

Harry asintió, Draco le sonrió malicioso y guardó su varita en el bolsillo. ─ ¿Sabes que efecto me provoca el heroísmo, Harry? ¡Me calienta! ─ Estiró las manos para agarrarlo y no pareció sentirse para nada molesto cuando Harry lo esquivó y escapó corriendo alrededor de la mesa. Draco corrió tras él, riendo.

─ ¡Atrápalo, Malfoy! ─ gritó Blaise.

─ ¡Dejen de incitarlo! ¡No quiero aprovecharme! ─ dijo Harry, esquivó nuevamente a Draco y retomó la carrera alrededor de la mesa. Miró con furia a los Slytherin que se deshacían en risitas. Incluso los Weasleys parecían divertidos. Hermione era la única que permanecía seria y que parecía entender la gravedad de la situación.

─ Él quiere que te aproveches. ¡Aprovéchate, Potter! ─ bostezó Blaise. ─ Yo lo haría. ─

─ Eso es porque eres un Slytherin. ─ dijo Harry enojado. ─ No les importa lo que está bien y lo que está mal, lo único que les importa es conseguir lo que quieren. ─

Hubo una instantánea tormenta de protestas de los Slytherins.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves! ─ gritó Nott. ─ Te comportas como un Gryffindor típico, estúpidamente noble. El Voto es por tu culpa y dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para compensárselo. Si Malfoy te desea, deberías dejar que te tenga. ─

─ Tiene razón, Harry. ─ dijo Draco jadeante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ─ ¡Vamos, Harry! ¿Qué te parece si echamos un polvo rapidito? ─

Los Slytherins aullaron de risa. Los Gryffindors se sonrojaron y también se rieron. La única que permaneció enojada fue Hermione.

─ No. ─ dijo Harry.

─ ¡Vamos, va a ser divertido! ─

─ ¡Va a ser VIOLACIÓN! ─ gritó Harry y todos pararon de reír. Draco se quedó helado. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Harry miró fijo a los Slytherins, jadeaba, conmocionado. ─ Cogérmelo a Draco mientras esté bajo la acción del Voto es violación. ─ Trató desesperadamente de aferrarse a una última esperanza y agregó: ─ A menos que… pudieran probarme que… Draco mostró algún signo, por mínimo que fuera de que me deseaba antes del Voto. ─

Los Slytherins se miraron entre ellos y sacudieron la cabeza.

La espada volvió a clavarse en su corazón. Respiró hondo. ─ Entonces el hecho de querer echar un polvo conmigo es la acción del Voto. Lo siento, Draco. Te amo pero nunca más podremos volver a estar juntos ─

Consciente de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, Harry agachó la cabeza, salió de la cocina y cerró la puerta tras él.

oOoOoOo

El trecho hasta el cuarto del ático nunca le había parecido tan largo. Vio caer una lágrima en uno de los escalones. De nada valía la autocompasión. El bienestar de Draco estaba primero.

Entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y le puso cerrojo. Estaba a punto de tirarse sobre la cama, pero un sexto sentido le advirtió que lo observaban. Sintió un escalofrío y sacó su varita. Había algo muy próximo… algo que había esperado hasta que estuviera solo…

Hubo un fuerte ruido, algo grande y negro se azotó contra la ventana redonda…

oOoOoOo


	28. La palabra mágica

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 28 – La palabra mágica**

La criatura negra de forma poco definida volvió a golpear contra la ventana. ¿Era acaso un dementor? Jadeando de terror, el corazón martilleándole en los oídos, Harry levantó su varita para convocar su patronus. Trató de concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz. Pero su mente era un abismo de infortunio, llena de pensamientos sobre Draco.

Una vez más, la criatura batió contra la ventana, el vidrio vibró. No, Harry se dio cuenta, no podía ser un dementor. Era muy chico y no generaba frío. La criatura finalmente se posó en el alféizar rascándolo con sus garras. Recién entonces Harry pudo observarlo bien.

Pico negro y largo, ojos brillantes y tan oscuros que parecían negros, lustrosas plumas negras. El cuervo picoteó la ventana, graznó amenazador y erizó las despeinadas plumas del cuello. Harry se estremeció. Recordó las clases de la profesora Trelawney. Los cuervos eran considerados pájaros de mal agüero y de muerte. Poblaban los lugares de ejecución o eran reencarnaciones de almas condenadas…

… había un trozo de papel gris atado a la pata derecha del ave.

Se sintió ridículo y trató de sacudirse el pánico que lo había invadido. El pájaro era un mensajero, no un mal augurio. Aunque todavía sus instintos mostraban su desacuerdo, Harry abrió la ventana. El cuervo dio un salto al interior y levantó la pata irritado. Harry desató la carta, el pájaro le picoteó la mano, volvió a saltar al alféizar, extendió las despeinadas alas negras y se fue volando. Harry cerró la ventana más rápido de lo realmente necesario.

La carta había sido plegada apretadamente. Harry la alisó y se puso a leer la puntiaguda caligrafía:

_Potter:_

_Su insufrible arrogancia lo ha llevado a creer que puede utilizar a Draco Malfoy para manipularme. Pero NO le voy a mandar mi patronus, aunque haya obligado a Draco a que me lo pidiera._

_Sus habilidades docentes dejan mucho que desear. Dígale a Draco que cuando se manda un mensaje con un patronus lo correcto es: sacudida rápida y movimiento circular amplio. Es responsabilidad suya asegurarse de que logre enviar su próximo mensaje como corresponde. No voy a tolerar chapucerías._

_Ustedes cuatro se reunirán conmigo esta noche a las 7 p.m.. Los esperaré sentado en mi sillón favorito. Draco sabe dónde se encuentra. Traiga el Voto Inquebrantable, si es que dispone de una copia y el cuerpo de Nagini._

_No lleguen tarde._

_No es necesario que responda a este mensaje. No dejen de venir. Es de suma importancia que nos reunamos para discutir nuestro asunto antes de la medianoche. El destino del mundo entero depende de este encuentro._

_Severus Snape_

Harry abolló la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo. El cretino grasiento no sólo se había negado a mostrar su patronus, la única cosa que podría probar sus verdaderas lealtades, sino que sumando insulto a la injuria, nuevamente se había puesto a enseñarle.

Pero más allá de un fogonazo desvaído de ira, Harry no podía salir del estado depresivo en el que estaba hundido, poco podía importarle lo que Snape estuviera planeando. Pensamientos sobre Draco rondaban recurrentemente su mente como las fotos animadas de "El Profeta". Revivía cada uno de los momentos que había compartido con el Slytherin. Las caricias y las miradas de esos pocos, preciosos, engañosos últimos días. Y luego más atrás en el tiempo, cuando estaban en Hogwarts, las miradas furiosas, las peleas, los dichos y las réplicas insultantes. ¿Cómo era que había podido pensar, siquiera por un instante, que Draco podía haberse enamorado de él?

Harry maldijo su propia necedad y se recostó en la cama. La almohada olía a Draco, Harry sepultó su cara en esa honda blandura, mojándola con sus lágrimas.

¿Entonces es esto lo que se siente cuando uno tiene el corazón destrozado? Una agonía. Cada pensamiento, cada aliento eran para Draco, pero no podía tenerlo. ¿Quizá si fuera a ver a un sanador? ¿Habrá algún sanador que sepa cómo curar un corazón destrozado? "¿Por qué tengo este don de enamorarme tan rápido?, pensó. "No, no es un don, es una maldición." ¿Por qué ni Dumbledore ni Sirius le habían advertido sobre esto?

Pero entonces recordó que tanto Dumbledore como Sirius también habían dispensado sus afectos con mucha facilidad y no siempre de forma sensata. Dumbledore había pospuesto durante años hablarle sobre la profecía para ahorrarle pesar. Sirius lo había invitado a mudarse con él a su casa y apenas minutos antes Harry había tratado de estrangularlo.

"¿Cómo hace uno para sobrellevar las consecuencias de esta maldición de amar con tanta facilidad" Bueno, tampoco Sirius había podido sobrellevarlas bien. Su padrino apestaba a alcohol esa vez que fue a visitarlo en Grimault Place.

"Eso es algo que no pienso imitar, no me voy a dar a la bebida" Su única fuente de licor estaba ahora abajo en la cocina…

… ¿o quizá no? Harry levantó la cabeza de la almohada, alcanzaba a escuchar pasos y voces. Una multitud parlanchina subía las escaleras.

─ Si éste es el resultado de tener sexo, me alegro de que todavía no lo hayamos hecho. ─

─ Totalmente de acuerdo, George.

─ Esto es algo típico de Harry, Draco. Cuando tiene problemas, quiere estar solo y se esconde. Eso fue lo que hizo cuando creía que estaba poseído por Ya Sabes Quién, y no vino a hablar conmigo, y él sabía que yo había estado poseída y que hubiera podido ayudarlo. ─

─ ¡Ni falta hace que lo digas Ginny! ─ Harry oyó la réplica de Draco e, incluso en su profunda aflicción, su corazón saltó al escuchar la voz de su ex novio. Parecía que había montones de personas ahí afuera. ¿Cuántos había traído Draco consigo?

─ ¿Quiénes están ahí? ─ gritó Harry. Se oyeron una seguidilla de voces y de nombres. Al parecer todos los amigos Slytherins de Draco y también todos sus nuevos amigos Gryffindors. Harry volvió a enterrar la cara en la almohada y gimió. Los Gryffindors solían aspirar a ser héroes solitarios, pero a juzgar por el bullicio que se oía detrás de la puerta, el estilo de los Slytherin era confiar en la eficacia de la presión que ejercía el grupo de los pares.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. ─ Déjanos entrar, Harry. ─ demandó Hermione.

─ ¡Váyanse! ─ chilló Harry. Le pareció que la réplica le había salido con tono muy infantil, pero decidió que no le importaba.

─ No. ─ dijo la voz exasperada de Draco. ─ Tenemos que hablar, Harry.

─ ¡No hace falta que hablemos delante de TODO EL MUNDO! ─

─ ¿Por qué no? Todos los que estamos aquí nos preocupamos por ti, Harry.

Hubo otra seguidilla de voces confirmando lo dicho.

─ No queremos que te mortifiques por este asunto del Voto. ─ gritó Ginny. ─ Es todo culpa de Umbridge, esa hija d… ─

─ ¡Ginny! ─ se oyó la advertencia de Hermione.

─ ¡Eso es lo que es, y Barnes también! ¡Déjanos entrar, Harry! ─ Se movió la manija de la puerta pero el cerrojo la mantuvo cerrada.

─ ¡No! ─ gritó Harry. ─ Draco, ¿hacía falta que los trajeras a todos?, me muero de vergüenza. ─

─ ¡Dímelo a mí! Ron alcahueteó sobre el diario y Nott y Hermione me obligaron a que se lo diera, y todos lo leyeron… ¡yo sí que casi me muero de vergüenza!

Harry frunció el ceño. ─ ¿Nadie sabía de tu diario? ─

─ Pues ahora todos saben. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Weasley! ─

Se escuchó la risa maliciosa de Ron.

─ Es por tu propio bien, Malfoy. ─ dijo Theodore.

─ No me vengas con esas. Tú QUERÍAS leerlo. ─

─ Resultó interesante. Me encantaron las fotos de Hermione. ─

─ ¡Cállate, Nott! ─

─ Harry, ábrenos. ─ dijo Pansy. ─ Estoy cansada de esperar parada acá afuera. ─

─ ¡No! ─

─ ¡Bueno, ya me cansé! ─ dijo Hermione. ─ _¡Alohamora!_ ─

La puerta se abrió y una multitud inundó el cuarto del ático. Hermione venía a la cabeza trayendo entre los brazos el voluminoso diario de Draco, más atrás se lo veía a Draco pálido y con los ojos enrojecidos, rodeado por todos los demás que lo tenían agarrado.

─ Esto es irracional, Harry. Tiene que terminar ya. ─ lo reprendió Hermione. ─ Tienes que seguir con Draco. ─

Harry se sentó de golpe secándose los ojos y se sonrojó intensamente. ─ ¡Hermione! ─ dijo en tono de queja. Draco se sentó con elegancia sobre la cama junto a Harry. A continuación todos los otros también se treparon a la cama, el colchón se quejó y tembló bajo la invasión. Pansy terminó sentada en la falda de los mellizos dando risitas de satisfacción. El piso crujió, probablemente nunca había habido tantas personas juntas en ese cuarto, y ni hablemos de la cama.

─ Perdona que te hagamos esto, cumpa. ─ se disculpó Ron. ─ Pero Hermione dice que Draco probablemente morirá si ustedes se separan. ─

Harry lanzó un gemido de horror.

─ ¡Pero antes de morirse nos va a matar a todos con sus quejas constantes! Apiádate de nuestros tímpanos y vuelve con él. ─ dijo Blaise.

─ Tendrías que haberlo escuchado recién, abajo en la cocina. ─ agregó George. ─ TUVIMOS que venir todos para convencerte de que se tienen que arreglar de nuevo. Es la única forma para que podamos recuperar la paz y la tranquilidad. ─

Draco hizo revolear los ojos y se acurrucó posesivamente junto a Harry, que intentó separarse, pero en la cama no había lugar para moverse. Además Draco se sentía tan cálido y olía tan bien. Draco le hundió la cabeza en el cuello y murmuró: ─ ¡Mío! ─

─ Draco, no le hagas eso a Harry en público. ─ protestó Ron incómodo.

─ No hay límites para lo que yo le puedo hacer a Harry en público. Tú bien deberías saberlo. ─ dijo Draco levantando la cabeza y alzando una comisura lasciva mirando a Ron. Se escucharon risitas de los Slytherins. Ron se acordó de la mamada de la que había sido involuntario testigo y sintió que se mareaba.

─ ¡No me hagas acordar! ─ exclamó.

─ Draco, esto está mal. ─ dijo Harry con voz queda. ─ El Voto es una poción de amor. Todos estos esfuerzos que estás haciendo son para volver con alguien al que odias. ─

Los ojos de Draco ardieron. ─ ¡Pero si serás terco, Gryffindor! ─ aulló y le dio un chupón en el cuello. Harry chilló y cayó hacia atrás en la cama con Draco encima de él.

─ ¡Draco, quítate de encima de él! ─ dijo Hermione irritada. ─ Quiero mostrarle a Harry esas… partes interesantes… de tu diario. ─

─ ¡Oh no! ─ gimió con vergüenza Draco y se sentó de golpe. Harry también se sentó. Al parecer la desnudez y el sexo no parecían provocarle a Draco ningún tipo de reparo o de vergüenza, pero la desnudez emocional, esto de que todos leyeran sus más íntimos pensamientos en su diario, le resultaba atroz.

─ ¡Oh sí! ─ dijo Hermione, depositó el libro en el medio de la cama frente a Harry y abrió la gastada tapa de cuero. Varios tuvieron que desplazarse un poco para atrás para hacer lugar.

Harry miró la primera página, no la había visto antes. En realidad cuando lo habían estado leyendo en Hogwarts, habían empezado por una página del medio. Con una caligrafía en tinta verde, algo infantil pero prolija, Draco había escrito:

_Diario de Escuela de Draco Malfoy, de once años de edad. Uno de los regalos que me hicieron mis padres para mi undécimo cumpleaños._

─ Harry, Ron dice que tú no habías leído la primera parte del diario de Draco. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ Es cierto. ─

─ Pues deberías. Te permitirá entender mejor a Draco. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ Harry, ¿tú quieres ahorrarle a Draco tus caricias porque piensas que te odiaba? ─ Harry asintió triste con la cabeza.

─ Entonces lo menos que debes hacer es leer el diario y saber por qué te odiaba. Es posible que te sorprendas. ─

─ Siempre pensé que me odiaba porque eso es lo que se esperaba, estábamos en lados opuestos. ─ dijo Harry. Draco a su lado tenía la vista baja y jugueteaba con las manos.

─ No, esa no fue la razón por la que empecé a detestarte. ─ dijo Draco y encogiéndose de hombros resignado agregó: ─ Lee lo que Hermione te muestre, ya no tengo secretos para nadie, todos lo leyeron. ─ Miró con disgusto ofendido a la multitud sonriente que poblaba la cama. Los mellizos reían malignos, Pansy fingió darles una cachetada a cada uno, ellos fingieron esquivarla, sonriendo.

─ ¿Sabías que Draco había planeado ser tu mejor amigo antes de que empezara el primer año? ─ preguntó Hermione.

─ No. ─ dijo Harry lentamente. A su lado Draco parecía retorcerse de vergüenza. ─ Cuando salimos del Wizengamot, se disculpó y dijo que deberíamos haber sido amigos. ─ Pero conocedor de las artimañas de los Slytherins se vio obligado a agregar ─ Claro que en ese momento él necesitaba desesperadamente que lo ayudara. ─

Draco frunció el ceño.

─ Y él me pidió que fuera su amigo en primer año, en el Expreso de Hogwarts. ─ continuó Harry. ─ Pero yo pensé que había sido algo precipitado, que en realidad no era ese su deseo. ─

─ ¡Ay Harry! Estabas tan equivocado. ─ suspiró Hermione y dio vuelta la página. ─ Lee esto. ─ dijo vehemente.

Harry ya se estaba cansando de que todos lo mandaran y le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer pero leyó lo que estaba escrito arriba del trozo de tela negra que estaba pegado al pie de la página.

_31 de julio de 1991_

_Padre, Madre y yo fuimos hoy a la Calle Diagon para comprar las cosas de la escuela. Conocí a un chico. Me estaban midiendo las ropas de la escuela en lo de Madame Malkin y cuando levanté la vista lo vi, también a él lo estaban midiendo._

_Yo creía que era el único que estaba nervioso porque empezaba la escuela, pero este chico también parecía nervioso. Así que le hablé, aunque yo no conocía a su familia._

_Pero el chico se fue antes de decirme cómo se llamaba. No sé por qué pero yo quería saber quién era. Lo seguí afuera y lo vi alejándose, iba tomando un helado, con ese bárbaro salvaje medio gigante del que Padre me había hablado. No deberían PERMITIR que la gente sea tan grande. Pero perdí la oportunidad de llamarlo y preguntarle el nombre porque en ese momento salió Madame Malkin y me arrastró adentro. Yo había salido con ese estúpido uniforme puesto y la imbécil pensó que me lo estaba robando. ¡Como si alguien de MI familia tuviera la necesidad de robar algo porque no puede pagárselo! Justo entró Madre y escuchó que Madame Malkin me estaba acusando de ladrón. Le expliqué que sólo había salido para hablar con ese otro chico, que no intentaba robarme nada. Madre y Madame Malkin se empezaron a gritar una a la otra._

_Mientras se gritaban levanté este trocito de tela que habían cortado del uniforme del otro chico cuando se lo estaban probando. Era muy flacucho así que tuvieron que cortar bastante. Cuando salimos del negocio Madre estaba de muy mal humor y me regañó diciendo que no tenía que estar juntando porquerías del suelo. Agregó que ese otro chico ya había causado demasiados problemas y que por todo lo que sabíamos bien podía tratarse de un sangresucia o peor, de un Weasley._

_Pero yo le dije que el chico tenía cabello negro y no tenía pecas, y que su padre y su madre eran magos y que los dos habían muerto. Si estaban muertos deben de haber sido de los nuestros, porque sólo chicos como Nott, Crabbe y Goyle tienen padres muertos._

_No podría soportar perder a Madre, incluso con el mal humor que tiene casi siempre. Perder a Padre sería también la peor cosa que me podría pasar. _

_Cuando Padre se nos unió yo quería quedarme en la Calle Diagon para ver si podía encontrarme de nuevo con el chico. No hubiera tenido miedo del medio gigante si Padre y Madre estaban conmigo. Pero ya habíamos comprado todo lo que necesitábamos y Madre seguía enfadada y quería volver a casa. Yo iba a decir algo pero Padre me dio mi varita para jugar. ¡Puedo hacer chispas verdes! Madre me dijo que aprenderé a usarla bien en Hogwarts. ¡Entonces les enseñaré a los muggles y a Madame Malkin una cosa o dos! ¿Ladrón yo? ¡Ja, ya verá ésa!_

_Sigo pensando en ese chico, me pregunto quién será. Padre dice que seguramente lo veré de nuevo en Hogwarts. ¡No veo la hora de volver a encontrármelo! Será bueno tener un amigo que sea más listo que Crabbe y Goyle._

Harry terminó de leer pero antes de dar vuelta la página pasó la mano por la conocida textura de la tela de su primera toga. Hacía años que le había quedado chica y la habían tirado a la basura. Tía Petunia no quiso usarla ni como trapo, dijo que ese género mágico de porquería podría terminar transformando sus preciadas antigüedades en lagartos.

La caligrafía de la siguiente página era temblorosa.

_1º de agosto de 1991. 3 a.m._

_Se supone que este diario es para cosas de la escuela pero tengo que escribir sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Arthur Weasley y sus matones del ministerio hicieron OTRA VEZ una redada en la Mansión esta noche. Es la segunda vez en la semana que me despierto a la una o dos de la mañana porque hacen un ruido escandaloso cuando fuerzan la puerta de entrada._

_ODIO a Arthur Weasley. ¿No trabaja nunca durante el día? Siempre invade nuestra casa a la madrugada. A veces a las 3, a veces a las 4._

_Nos alinearon a Madre, a Padre y a mí en el hall de entrada mientras revisaban las habitaciones. Reduje este diario y me lo guardé en el piyama para que no pudieran leerlo. El PRIMER encantamiento que voy a buscar en los libros para aprender será para proteger mi diario. Detesto no poder tener privacidad. Detesto volver a mi habitación, una vez que se han ido, y encontrar los cajones abiertos y la cama dada vuelta. Me dan ganas de llorar y se supone que no debo llorar. Ya tengo once años y soy grande._

_Padre se mostró muy amable con Weasley, como siempre, pero yo sé que quiere matarlo. Yo también quiero matarlo. Me acuerdo de una vez, cuando tenía cuatro años, me desperté una noche y me lo encontré a Arthur Weasley parado al lado de mi cama, grité y me asusté tanto que me mojé encima. Tenía tanto miedo y tanta vergüenza. Durante años tuve miedo de dormir solo en mi cama por estas redadas. Tenía que dormir en la cama de Madre y Padre. ¡Y todo por culpa de Weasley!_

_Padre dice que muy probablemente voy a conocer a algunos de los hijos de Weasley en Hogwarts. Todos usan ropas que heredaron de los hermanos mayores. Dice que los Weasleys son pelirrojos, tienen pecas y más hijos de los que pueden mantener. Juro que les voy a hacer la vida un infierno cuando esté en Hogwarts, como el padre de ellos me la hizo a mí._

Harry miró a Ron que estaba leyendo la misma página. Draco tenía los brazos cruzados y la expresión muy seria.

─ Tú quieres que te pida disculpas por las redadas de mi papá, ¿no? ─ le preguntó Ron.

Draco lo miró enojado y apretó aun más sus brazos cruzados. ─ Ninguna disculpa podría ser nunca suficiente. ─

─ Mi papá hacía esas redadas porque tu familia era de magos oscuros que ocultaban magia oscura. Ésa es la realidad ─ dijo Ron con firmeza.

─ Y si no hubiéramos sido oscuros, nos hubiéramos vuelto oscuros, por resentimiento aunque más no fuera. ─ gritó Draco. ─ Esas redadas constantes eran una tortura.

─ Lo siento. ─ dijo Ron finalmente. ─ Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. ─

Draco lo miró un momento y empezó a juguetear con el borde de su toga. ─ Ya lo sé. ─

Harry volvió la mirada nuevamente al diario. La página siguiente estaba llena de dibujos de Arthur Weasley estrangulado, acuchillado o atacado con la Maldición Mortal. Draco ya era un artista talentoso a esa edad. Harry dio vuelta la página rápido. Estaba muy rígida, tenía cosas pegadas del otro lado.

_1º de agosto de 1991. 11 a.m._

_Estaba cansado por la redada y dormí hasta tarde. Pero me desperté enseguida cuando mi madre me mostró _El Profeta_ de esa mañana. ¡Ahora ya sé el nombre del chico! ¡Harry Potter!_

_¡Yo SABÍA que había algo especial en él!_

Debajo Draco había pegado un artículo del diario firmado por Rita Skeeter. El artículo anunciaba el retorno al mundo de la magia de Harry James Potter. El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Había una foto bastante borrosa de un Harry de once años, que no había notado la presencia del fotógrafo, haciendo compras con Hagrid. Habían entrevistado a los clientes de _El caldero que pierde_ que le habían estrechado la mano.

─ _Fue muy gentil. ─ Rita Skeeter citaba a Doris Crockford. ─ ¡Me sacudió la mano cinco veces! ─_

Rita Skeeter también mencionaba que había salido la última tarjeta de las ranas de chocolate, con la imagen de Harry Potter y fuegos artificiales en el fondo. Draco había pegado una al lado del artículo. Harry se estremeció con la vergüenza que esa tarjeta siempre le provocaba. Nunca nadie le había preguntado si quería salir en una tarjeta. Nunca había posado para un retrato y no recordaba que le hubiesen tomado esa foto.

A continuación Draco había escrito:

_No puedo creer que ayer haya estado hablando con el chico más poderoso, más famoso y más rico del mundo de la magia. ¡Sería tan GENIAL que todos me vieran con él! ¡La próxima vez que lo vea voy a ir directamente a él, le estrecharé la mano y le pediré que seamos amigos!_

_1 p.m._

_Le mandé una carta a Potter invitándolo a tomar el té. Pero mi carta volvió sin haber sido entregada. Estoy furioso con Loki y muy desconcertado. Hasta ahora mi búho real había podido entregar siempre los mensajes. Es tan grande y fuerte, una vez le rompió la ventana a Goyle porque se demoró en abrírsela._

_Iré y le pediré ayuda a Padre._

_4 p.m._

_Padre me reprochó que qué era lo que pensaba yo que estaba haciendo mandándole invitaciones al chico que había matado al Señor Oscuro. Yo le contesté que Harry Potter sólo tenía un año cuando mató al Señor Oscuro y que a lo mejor lo había hecho sin querer. Después le dije que sería genial que Harry Potter y yo fuéramos amigos y Padre se puso más enojado que nunca, me asusté. Pero unos momentos después lo pensó mejor y pareció gustarle la idea. Dijo que si Harry Potter nos visitaba regularmente eso podría convencer a los del Ministerio de que no éramos magos oscuros y que Arthur Weasley se quedaría sin razones para poder hacer más allanamientos a la madrugada._

_Así que Padre le mandó otra invitación a Harry Potter, esta vez con Zeus, su viejo búho real. Pero Zeus tampoco pudo entregar la invitación._

_Padre dice que Harry Potter debe de estar bajo una protección mágica poderosa que impide que las lechuzas de los desconocidos puedan encontrarlo. Eso explicaría por qué nadie pudo rastrear la casa de Potter desde que mató al Señor Oscuro._

_¡Qué gran vida debe de llevar Harry Potter! Es tan poderoso. Me juego a que también le disgusta la idea de que los sangresucias puedan asistir a Hogwarts. Me juego a que debe de saber más magia que cualquiera de nosotros. ¡ES TAN GENIAL!_

_Padre dice que tendré que esperar a que empiece la escuela para poder volver a verlo porque no tenemos forma de contactarlo. ¡PERO NO ES JUSTO! ¡ME MUERO DE GANAS!_

La invitación que no había sido entregada estaba pegada abajo y al lado de ella Draco había dibujado una carita triste.

Harry fue hojeando las páginas siguientes. Había más artículos sobre él pegados en ellas. Draco parecía haber estado sumido en un frenesí de expectativa por volver a encontrarse con él, Harry recordó el saludo, demasiado familiar para alguien que prácticamente es un desconocido, cuando se habían visto en el Expreso de Hogwarts en primer año "¿Así que eres tú?". De acuerdo al diario, Draco había estado pensado en Harry noche y día desde el encuentro en lo de Madame Malkin.

Luego venía la entrada correspondiente al 1º de septiembre de 1991. La escritura parecía denotar enojo. Era puntiaguda y desordenada.

_ODIO a Harry Potter. Fui a verlo en el Expreso de Hogwarts y fue muy grosero conmigo. ¡No quiso ser mi amigo! ¡No me quiso dar la mano! ¡Le caí muy mal de entrada!_

_Pero eso no fue lo peor, ¿adivina a quien eligió como mejor amigo en lugar de mí? ¡RON WEASLEY! ¡Potter pasa todo el tiempo con el hijo del hombre que hace los allanamientos de mi casa! ¡Ésta se la voy a hacer pagar a Potter así sea la última cosa que haga! ¡Voy a hacer que desee no haber venido nunca a Hogwarts! Voy a hacer que los expulsen, a él y a Weasley…_

Harry dejó de leer. ─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ preguntó y señaló un envoltorio vacío de rana de chocolate que estaba pegado en la página. Aunque en parte se lo imaginaba…

─ Esa segunda vez que nos encontramos, en el tren, cuando te negaste a ser mi amigo… ─ dijo Draco con el ceño muy fruncido. ─ … agarré ese envoltorio cuando la rata de Ron mordió a Goyle, nadie me estaba mirando, después salí corriendo. No fuera que tuvieras alguna otra rata escondida que me atacara. ─

─ ¿Y para qué querías un envoltorio vacío? ─

─ Pensé que quizá con eso podría ponerte algún encantamiento para que dejaras de detestarme. Pero después me di cuenta que no tenía poderes para hacer eso y que no conocía ningún encantamiento que pudiera servir. Finalmente me limité a pegarlo en el diario. ─

─ Sí que estabas obsesionado, Draco. ─ dijo Ron. ─ Ni siquiera yo paso tanto tiempo preocupándome por los artículos de prensa sobre Harry. Y Harry mucho menos. ─

─ Trato de hacer como si no existieran. ─ murmuró Harry.

Hermione miró a Draco y a Harry, se frotó la boca, los ojos le brillaban. ─ Es extraño ponerse a pensar lo diferente que podrían haber sido las cosas. ─ Si Draco no se hubiera sentido tan intimidado por Hagrid, podría haberte invitado a tomar el té mientras estaban todavía en la tienda de Madame Malkin, Harry. Hubieras conocido a una familia de Slytherin y probablemente no te hubiera importado tanto que el sombrero te pusiera en Slytherin. Y si hubieras terminado en Slytherin, Draco habría sido tu mejor amigo y Ron tu enemigo. ─

Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos.

─ Porque sabemos bien lo que pasó después de que se pelearon en el tren, Harry. ─ continuó Hermione. ─ Terminaron siendo los peores enemigos en lugar de los mejores amigos. ─ Hermione pasó la mano sobre los artículos pegados y se detuvo de golpe, sonriendo. ─ Miren estas fotos que Draco le hizo tomar a Colin Creevey. Harry miró las fotos de sí mismo jugando o trabajando o en otras situaciones. Al lado de cada foto figuraba una cantidad, lo que Draco le había pagado a Colin para que la tomara. Harry le lanzó a Draco una mirada exasperada; con razón Colin estaba siempre tan ansioso de tomarle fotos, especialmente en situaciones comprometedoras o dolorosas. ¡Cuánto más dura era la situación de Harry en la foto, tanto más había pagado Draco!

─ ¡Si serás hipócrita! Con todas las cosas que le dijiste a Harry por las fotos autografiadas de segundo año. Me juego a que te morías por tener una de esas fotos dedicadas. ─ le dijo Hermione con un guiño a Draco. Las mejillas de Draco habían virado al granate.

─ Ni me quiero imaginar lo que Harry podría haber llegado a escribir entonces en una foto autografiada para MÍ. ─ dijo Draco y todos rieron.

─ Pero nada de esto prueba que Draco me amara, o siquiera que le gustara, Hermione, Draco me ODIABA. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Demuestra que Draco tenía intensos sentimientos por ti, que al principio eran positivos. ─ dijo Hermione con cautela.

─ ¡Draco me llamaba con nombres insultantes y me pegaba! ─ no había querido sonar infantil con la queja, pero estaba seguro de que así había sonado.

─ Eso no quiere decir nada, así son los chicos Harry, a veces también les pegan incluso a sus más amigos. ─ dijo Hermione como quien menciona algo obvio.

─ Yo ya no era un niñito y odiaba a Harry después de que no quiso ser mi amigo. ─ señaló Draco. Pero Hermione sabía ver más allá de lo aparente.

─ ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! ─ dijo. ─ Yo odio a V…Voldemort pero no guardo retacitos de su uniforme debajo de mi almohada. ─ Excepto Harry, Draco y Hermione, todos los demás se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre.

─ Draco TE odiaba, Hermione, ¿has visto esto? ─ preguntó Harry. Abrió la página donde estaba la foto en la que se veía a Hermione tratando de escapar de los cuernos, los largos colmillos, la barba y el bigote que Draco le había dibujado encima.

Para sorpresa de todos Hermione se echó a reír. ─ ¡Los celos son una maldición, Draco! ─

Aunque parecía imposible, Draco se puso incluso más colorado.

─ Nunca salí con Harry y obviamente mal puedo haberlo engañado con Krum. ─ dijo Hermione señalando el artículo de Rita Skeeter que estaba pegado al lado de la foto. ─ Fuiste muy tonto al creer lo que escribía Rita Skeeter, Draco, tú mejor que nadie sabías que eran puras invenciones, mentiras. Tú mismo le proporcionabas información falsa sobre Harry para que la pusiera en sus notas. ─

─ Hermione, tú y Harry estaban siempre juntos. ─ señaló Pansy desde su cómodo refugio en la falda de los mellizos. ─ TODOS estábamos convencidos de que estaban saliendo. ─

─ ¡Harry es GAY! ─ gritó Hermione, casi sin aliento por la risa. ─ Nunca estuvo en lo más mínimo interesado en mí. Y yo tampoco en él, ya puestos, su cabello está siempre hecho un desastre, vive obsesionado con el Quidditch, es demasiado competitivo y con frecuencia tiene un humor de perros. ¡Tú y él son la pareja perfecta, Draco! ─

─ ¡No eres precisamente tú la más indicada para hablar de cabellos hechos un desastre, Hermione! ─ dijo Harry indignado. Y se estremeció cuando Draco le aplicó un encantamiento para acicalar que le peinó y le acomodó las mechas desordenadas.

Ron parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. ─ ¿Por qué se están peleando? Supongo que no pasa nada entre ustedes, que nunca se gustaron… así… ¿o sí? ─ preguntó nervioso, la idea de tenerlo a Harry de potencial rival no le gustaba para nada.

─ No, Ron, quédate tranquilo, nunca nos gustamos…así. Pero Draco igual estaba celoso. ─ dijo Hermione. Rió. ─ ¡Yo era la sangresucia que tenía el descaro de haberse hecho amiga de Harry Potter, el mismo que se había negado a ser amigo de Draco! Draco hacía referencia a mi falta de linaje mágico porque para ÉL, tan de sangre pura como es, era la cosa más insultante que podía imaginar. ¡No se le ocurrió nunca que a ti, Harry, ese detalle no podía importarte menos! ─

Draco se retorció de vergüenza.

─ Cuando te decía sangresucia lo odiaba más a ÉL, no a ti. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Precisamente. ¡Qué relación más jodida, intrincada y ardua la de ustedes! Y todo porque le gustaste, mucho, pero mucho a Draco al principio y después lo desilusionaste. La gente hace cosas muy estúpidas cuando hay mezcladas emociones muy fuertes. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ ¿Como la vez que me atacaste con una bandada de canarios porque yo estaba con Lavander Brown? ─ preguntó Ron con algo de maldad.

Ahora le había tocado el turno a Hermione de ponerse colorada. Los Slytherins rugieron en carcajadas. ─ Exactamente. ─ dijo Hermione con el máximo de dignidad que pudo juntar después de que las risas se hubieron aplacado. Dirigiéndose a Draco dijo: ─ ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que en lugar de enfurruñarte y de lamentarte porque Harry no quería saber nada contigo, hubiera sido mejor utilizar una palabra mágica que podría habértelo devuelto? ¿Una palabra que podría haber terminado con la rivalidad y las peleas entre ustedes?

Todos las miraron fijo. ─ ¿Una sola palabra mágica podría haber terminado la enemistad y las peleas? ¿QUÉ palabra mágica? ─ preguntó Draco inclinándose hacia delante expectante, dispuesto a aprender un nuevo encantamiento de indescriptible poder.

─ ¡PERDÓN! ─ dijo Hermione riendo. Y Draco volvió a echarse hacia atrás con decepción dibujada en la cara.

─ ¿Sólo "perdón"? ─ preguntó.

─ ¡Sí! Hubiera cambiado todo. PERDÓN Harry, no debería haber llamado a tu amiga "sangresucia", PERDÓN, no debería haber llamado a Ron "traidor a la sangre", PERDÓN porque siempre te hice un infierno la vida. Yo sólo quería que tú me prestaras atención, ¿podemos, por favor, ser amigos? ─

─ No hubiera servido de nada, Harry y Ron se hubieran burlado de mí y nada más ─

Hermione les frunció el ceño a sus dos amigos. ─ Quizá. ─ dijo. ─ Hace falta que pasen cosas muy terribles para que estos dos dejen de lado las enemistades. Hizo falta un troll (ogro) en mi caso y en el tuyo hizo falta V…Voldemort. ─ Hermione no les prestó atención a los estremecimientos que había originado a su alrededor.

─ Si Malfoy le hubiera pedido perdón a Harry Potter en la escuela el Señor Oscuro se habría enterado cuando le leyó la mente y lo habría matado. ─ dijo Theodore con crudeza.

─ Es cierto. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Quizá haya sido para mejor que no fuéramos amigos entonces como lo somos ahora. El Sombrero Seleccionador siempre exhortaba a que las Casas dejaran rencores de lado y se amigaran, seguramente sabía de lo que estaba hablando, tiene más de mil años. ─

─ Así y todo sigue siendo sólo un sombrero. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Hermione, todavía no me diste ninguna prueba de que Draco me amara o de que quisiera encamarse conmigo antes del Voto. Si bien es cierto que tenía una obsesión enfermiza… ─

Draco lo interrumpió. ─ Hablando de enfermizo, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a tu pelo?, está tratando de vencer el encantamiento que te puse hace unos minutos.

Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como era habitual sus cabellos se habían vuelto a parar y estaban desordenados.

─ ¿Es ésa la única parte de tu cuerpo que se para por voluntad propia? ─ dijo Draco con una expresión y un tono de lascivia que hicieron poner colorado a Harry y arrancaron risas de los demás.

─ Lo siento, Harry. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Poco importa lo que sintiera Draco por ti antes, al menos en parte el Voto es culpa tuya, así que… ─

─ … así que estoy obligado para siempre a tener como pareja a un chico que no me ama y al que ni siquiera le gusto. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Es exactamente así como lo explicaste. ─ apuntó Theodore implacable.

─ Al principio le importabas, así que bien podrían haber terminado siendo amigos. ─ dijo Hermione. Harry seguía muy poco convencido. ─ Pues lo siento, Harry, pero no hay otra alternativa. Tú y Draco tienen que seguir juntos. ─

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Draco había quedado con la vista fija en algún punto indefinido, de pronto levantó la vista y dijo con cierta vacilación: ─ Harry, yo tengo pruebas de que me gustabas antes del Voto… ─

─ Bueno, ¿y a qué estás esperando?, cuéntanos. ─ dijo Theodore. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle parecían estar interesados en saberlo.

─ ¿Es algo erótico? ─ preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa morbosa.

Draco se mordió el labio dubitativo.

─ ¡Lárgalo de una vez, Malfoy! ─ exigió Blaise. ─ No puedo creer que te lo hayas guardado hasta ahora. ─

─ Les aseguro que ÉSTE recuerdo no les va a gustar ─

─ ¡Nada de eso! Somos todo oídos. ─

Draco dijo con determinación: ─ Es la memoria de lo que Voldemort me puso en la cabeza cuando me hizo mortífago. ─ Hubo un silencio absoluto. ─ ¿Sigues interesado en conocerla, Zabini? ─

Blaise puso de pie de golpe haciendo sacudir la sobrecargada cama. ─ El Señor Oscuro ya me tiene en pésima estima, no quisiera que se enojara incluso más conmigo. Por más erótica que sea prefiero no saber nada sobre esa memoria, Draco. ─ dijo y marchó hacia las escaleras. Lentamente, todos los demás murmuraron saludos de despedida y lo siguieron. Hermione fue la última en salir, antes de irse le dirigió a Harry una mirada muy seria y preocupada.

Draco apuntó su varita a la puerta y la cerró.

─ ¿Puedo usar Legilimancia? ─ preguntó Harry. Un miedo intenso volvía a invadirlo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando Harry levantó su varita Draco se la retuvo.

─ Espera, Harry. No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea. ─ respiró hondo. ─ ¿Sigues enamorado de mí a pesar del diario? ─

─ Sí. ─ contestó Harry algo intrigado.

─ Entonces sí que no quiero mostrártela… cuando veas lo que Voldemort usó para tentarme, Harry… me vas a ODIAR…


	29. Las tentaciones de Draco

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 29 – Las tentaciones de Draco**

─ ¿Qué te puso Voldemort en la mente cuando te hizo mortífago? ─ Harry contempló los grandes ojos grises de su novio y se sintió muy dolorido cuando la máscara imperturbable se levantó entre ellos. ─ No es necesario que uses Oclumancia, si no quieres que vea, no lo haré… ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de que vea ese recuerdo si, como dices, puede probar que me deseabas antes del Voto? ─

─ Es prueba de otras cosas también, Harry. ─ Draco dejó caer la cabeza, sus cabellos platinados se descolgaron cubriéndole la cara.

─ Ya vi parte de ese recuerdo. ¿No era esa habitación neblinosa en la que tú estabas muy… excitado? ─ preguntó Harry, ardía de curiosidad. ─ No me pareció que fuera algo malo… ─

─ ¿Excitado?... ¡Ja!... demasiado suave. Estaba más caliente que una plancha. ─ dijo Draco con una risa amarga. ─ Pero las otras cosas no son… no me gustaría que las vieras… Voldemort me torció la mente… me la llenó de mentiras… ─

Harry lo miró junto a él, de repente Draco parecía haber caído en una profunda depresión, le tendió los brazos con ternura. ─ Te juro que no te voy a odiar, Draco. Voldemort también me llenó de mentiras en algún momento. ─ acarició los sedosos cabellos de su novio. ─ A través de mi cicatriz, Voldemort tenía acceso directo a mi mente. Yo podía sentir sus pensamientos, sentir lo que él sentía y ver lo que él estaba viendo. A través de ese canal él me mandaba visiones falsas. ─

Los ojos grises, ya sin barreras, se encontraron con los de Harry. ─ ¿A través de la cicatriz? ─ Draco recorrió con un dedo la fina forma de rayo en la frente de Harry y se estremeció. ─ Merlín, ahora la odio más que antes… ¿todavía te sigue mandando mentiras? ─

─ Ya no, desde hace mucho. Se dio cuenta de que también podía ver cosas que él no quería que viera y empezó a usar Oclumancia. Desde entonces la cicatriz no me ha dado problemas, me olvido de que la tengo. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Dobby me dijo que Voldemort te había hecho una cicatriz también, cuando tenías un año. ─

─ Sí, Voldemort me encontró jugando con unos chicos muggles: una nena y un varón. Es lo que me contaron, yo no me acuerdo; eran más grandes que yo, siete u ocho años quizá, nadie nunca supo sus nombres y nadie supo cómo fue que habían pasado a través de las defensas de la Mansión. Sé que después de ese incidente tuvieron que reforzar las barreras. ─ Draco se estremeció. ─ La herida que me hizo en el brazo no debe haber sido nada en comparación con lo que le habrá hecho a esos chicos… ─ Draco se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. ─ La cicatriz de mi brazo se borró hace mucho tiempo, Harry, las heridas normales se curan y las cicatrices se borran con el tiempo… ─ los ojos de Draco volvieron a posarse sobre la frente de Harry. ─ Pero tu cicatriz no ha cambiado, ni se ha desvanecido en todos estos años. Te lo repito, no es sólo una cicatriz, es una COSA. Algo que Voldemort te hundió en el hueso cuando eras bebé. ¿Y dices que a través de esa cicatriz hay como un vínculo con él? ─ Draco estiró las piernas y acercó su cara a la de Harry y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ─ Tienes que ir a St. Mungo YA, tienes que hacértela sacar… ¡hablo en serio, Harry! ─

─ Lo haré por ti, Draco, pero no hoy. Tenemos que encontrarnos con tu ex Jefe de Casa. ─ Harry rebuscó en el bolsillo y sacó la carta de Snape. Se la entregó a Draco, que la leyó rápidamente. ─ ¿Tú sabes dónde está el sillón favorito del cretino grasiento? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ En la Mansión Malfoy, en el estudio de mi padre. ─ replicó Draco y le devolvió la carta a Harry. ─ Me pregunto por qué querrá vernos con tanta urgencia. ─

─ No lo sé, pero me provoca un mal presentimiento. ─ murmuró Harry.

─ A mí también. ¿Para qué querrá el cuerpo de Nagini? ¿Del lado de quién está? ─

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes. Eran preguntas para las cuales no tenían respuestas por el momento.

─ ¿Me dejarás ver ahora esa memoria? Por favor. ─ Harry no podía aguantar más la curiosidad.

─ Draco suspiró rindiéndose. ─ Está bien. Puedes mirar. Pero, por favor, no me juzgues con dureza, Harry, había muchas cosas que yo no entendía entonces… ─

Miró a Harry profundo en los ojos. Harry asió su varita y pensó _¡Legilimens!_

oOoOoOo

Los mortífagos vinieron a buscarlo a la caída del sol…

Eran dos, marchaban con descaro por el camino de la entrada a la Mansión, sus botas hacían crujir la grava bajo sus pies, sus máscaras blancas contrastaban distintivamente con el negro de sus togas.

Draco dejó caer la cortina de terciopelo verde de la ventana y se apoyó sobre la mesa antigua de madera taraceada tratando de controlar sus jadeos de pánico. Sabía para qué habían venido… lo iban a llevar ante el Señor Oscuro… para recibir la Marca…

…pero sólo si tenía suerte. Si al Señor Oscuro no le gustaba lo que leyese en su mente, a Draco lo esperaba una muerte agónica…

Dudas terribles y culpa lo sobrecogían. Había llegado el Día del Juicio, si había sido un buen sangre pura viviría, si no… ¿había demostrado suficiente crueldad para con los sangresucias? ¿para con los traidores a la sangre? ¿qué crímenes de pensamiento había cometido? ¿había demostrado blandura o debilidad? ¿lo consideraría el Señor Oscuro merecedor de llevar su Marca?

Draco hubiera querido huir, pero no había lugar en la Tierra lo suficientemente lejano para estar seguro. _El Profeta_ del día anterior estaba sobre la mesa, el titular vociferaba que había sido encontrado el cadáver de Igor Karkaroff, la Marca Oscura brillando por encima en el cielo. Si Draco escapaba no sobreviviría un año, si iba con los mortífagos podría morir esa misma noche…

Estaba ahí de pie respirando agitadamente cuando oyó la voz de su madre que venía del piso superior.

─ Draco, mi cielo, hay gente afuera… ─

Y en ese momento tomó la decisión. Iría con los mortífagos. Mostrando toda la confianza y todo el valor que pudiera reunir. Madre no tendría que verlos o querría impedírselo.

Desde que Padre había sido capturado en el Ministerio y encerrado en Azkaban (¡mal rayo te parta Harry Potter!) Madre había vivido angustiada por la idea de que vendrían a buscar a su amado hijo y se lo llevarían para marcarlo, para que sustituyera a su padre. Eso la aterrorizaba. Draco había escuchado desde la habitación contigua una conversación entre Madre y Tía Bellatrix. ─ Seguramente debe haber otras formas en las que Draco puede servir al Señor Oscuro, no es necesario que reciba la Marca. ─ La respuesta de su tía no le había llegado claramente a los oídos pero el desdén de su tono había sido por demás de elocuente.

Cuando le preguntaba a Madre por qué ella no quería que lo marcaran, podía ser algo inquietante ¿pero acaso no era un honor?, ella murmuraba, nerviosa que antes tenía que completar su educación… que Draco todavía tenía que madurar… para poder entender ciertas cosas… Pero nunca le decía cuáles eran esas cosas que tenía que entender. Eso lo enfurecía. ¿Por qué seguía tratándolo como a un chico? Ya había cumplido dieciséis, y desde que Padre había sido encarcelado era el hombre de la casa.

Si Madre ve a los mortífagos, pensó Draco, avergonzará a la familia suplicándoles de rodillas que no me lleven… o peor, podría intentar impedírselo por la fuerza… y la matarían.

─ Yo atenderé la puerta, Madre. No hace falta que te molestes. ─ gritó, rogaba que Madre no notara la tensión de su voz.

Se puso una gruesa capa de viaje y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Llegó ante las vastas, intrincadamente labradas puertas de entrada y tratando de mostrar una seguridad que en realidad no tenía, las abrió.

Los dos mortífagos se le aproximaron amenazantes apuntándole la cara con sus varitas cortas y retorcidas.

─ El Señor Oscuro desea verte. ─ recitó uno de ellos.

─ Estoy pronto. ─ dijo. Salió caminando muy erguido y cerró las puertas detrás de sí. Luego fijó la mirada en los mortífagos y con aristocrática altanería los increpó indignado: ─ ¡Sáquenme esas varitas de la cara! ¿Cómo se atreven! Soy un Malfoy. ─

Internamente se maravilló por el tono de seguridad de su propia voz.

oOoOoOo

Escoltado por los mortífagos, uno a cada lado, Draco volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro para captar una última imagen de añoranza de su querido hogar ancestral.

El ocaso teñía rojo sangre las paredes blancas de la Mansión. Una cortina se levantó en una de las ventanas del segundo piso, el pálido rostro oval de Madre se hizo visible por unos instantes.

Correría escaleras abajo, desesperada tratando de impedir que se robaran a su adorado hijo. En un minuto saldría por la puerta como un ángel vengador.

Pero para entonces ya se habrían ido.

Sintió cierta satisfacción y alivio que mitigaron su terror. Madre estaba segura.

Por ahora…

oOoOoOo

No sabía adónde lo habían traído los mortífagos, hacía frío y el aire estaba viciado de podredumbre. Los túneles laberínticos de paredes de ladrillo parecían ser de una antigua cloaca. Agua fétida chorreaba por los muros reflejando las parpadeantes llamas de las velas. Los pies se le hundían en los charcos del suelo. Los mortífagos lo escoltaban sin pronunciar palabra. Draco temblaba de miedo pero trataba de que no se notara.

"No suplicaré", era su único pensamiento coherente. Sabía el efecto que tenía el Señor Oscuro incluso en las personas de más alta dignidad. Les alteraba las mentes haciéndolos arrastrarse hasta él para besarle el dobladillo de sus vestiduras, suplicándole que los admitiera a su servicio. Incluso Padre había ostentado una maníaca expresión de ansia tras el retorno del Señor Oscuro. Y Tía Bellatrix estaba más obsesionada con el Señor Oscuro que con su propio marido.

Draco oyó voces que venían desde más adelante. El túnel desembocaba en una cámara grande envuelta en el humo gris de las velas. Había un estrado en el centro del recinto, parada sobre él una figura alta y descarnada, con ropajes negros y la piel extremadamente blanca, como la sal, ojos rojos y dedos largos y huesudos como patas de araña. La persona más terrorífica que Draco hubiera jamás visto: Lord Voldemort.

El Señor Oscuro no estaba solo. Diez mortífagos, anónimos debajo de las pesadas togas negras y las máscaras blancas, estaban de pie, más abajo, rodeando el estrado con las miradas alzadas atentas. Sobre el estrado de rodillas a los pies del Señor Oscuro, había un mortífago pequeño, con las mismas ropas y máscara que los otros pero Draco lo reconoció por su característica postura encogida: Wormtail…

La voz aguda del Señor Oscuro crispó los nervios de Draco y le hizo temblar las rodillas. ─ Serás el sirviente de Severus Snape, Wormtail. Me informarás diariamente sobre sus actividades. ─

─ Pero mi Señor… ─ Wormtail sonaba indignado.

La voz chirriante lo cortó en seco. ─ ¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi orden? ─

─ No, mi Señor.

─ Bien. ¡Ya vete!

Wormtail hizo una reverencia en refunfuñante avenencia. Su cuerpo se encogió y se transformó en una rata calva que se alejó correteando escabulléndose entre las otras sombras ratoniles de la cámara.

El corazón de Draco pareció detenerse cuando la cabeza sin nariz ni cabellos se volvió y fijó los ojos rojos en él.

─ Y aquí tenemos al más nuevo recluta de nuestra familia… o de nuestras filas. ─ dijo el Señor Oscuro algo desdeñoso.

Se escucharon horribles carcajadas de los mortífagos.

─ ¡Tráiganlo aquí! ─ ordenó el Señor Oscuro haciéndoles una seña a los escoltas. Lo tomaron rudamente de los brazos, lo arrastraron por la cámara y lo arrojaron sobre el estrado a los pies del Señor Oscuro. Luego fueron a unirse al resto de los mortífagos.

Dolorido, Draco alzó la cabeza. Los zapatos negros lustrosos del Señor Oscuro estaban tan cerca que habría podido tocarlos. "No voy a besárselos", pensó.

─ Arrodíllate ante mí, Draco Malfoy, y mírame a los ojos. ─

Draco hizo según le ordenaban, estaba demasiado asustado para protestar. Con el máximo de dignidad que pudo reunir enderezó su espalda y miró fijo a las pupilas verticales.

─ Ah, me desafías. ¿Tan pronto, Draco? ─ dijo el Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa de fiera. ─ Me gusta ver que eres un chico de temple. ─ su sonrisa se amplió. ─ ¡Oh! ¿ya no eres un chico? ¿tienes dieciséis años y eres el hombre de la casa? ¿detestas que te traten como a un niño? ─ Sus dientes desnudos eran lisos y blancos como lápidas.

Los mortífagos rieron.

"Soy un libro abierto para él", pensó Draco horrorizado.

─ Ciertamente, un libro abierto… ─ los despiadados ojos rojos observaban fijamente los de Draco, Draco sintió al mago oscuro inspeccionar su mente, como un comprador curioso que marcha por los pasillos en el negocio de un librero, tomando un libro aquí y allá, explorando, examinando, eligiendo.

Captó un atisbo de la mente del Señor Oscuro, una mente que le resultaba más ajena que la de un animal porque era una mente sin amor.

─ El amor no sirve para nada. Diga lo que diga ese viejo tonto de Dumbledore. ─

Draco escuchó los murmullos de asentimiento de los mortífagos, pero su mente se llenó de imágenes del mayestático director de cabellos blancos.

─ ¿Quieres pertenecerme, Draco? ─ preguntó el Señor Oscuro de improviso.

─ Sí, señor, yo… ─

─ No me mientas, Draco. Me doy cuenta siempre cuando me mienten. ─ el Señor Oscuro dio un paso acercándosele, su toga negra ondeó rozando el suelo. ─ Tú no quieres pertenecerme. Puedo verlo escrutando la poca valía de tu mente. No consideras que las recompensas sean suficientes. ─

Draco se estremeció.

─ ¿Acaso crees que las recompensas por servir a ese tonto amante de los muggles de Dumbledore podrían ser mejores? ─ preguntó Voldemort con veneno en los ojos.

─ Señor, yo nunca… él fue quien mandó a mi padre a Azkaban. ─

─ Y sin embargo, lo respetas. ─ Draco empezó a farfullar algo pero lo detuvieron los venenosos ojos rojos.

El tono del Señor Oscuro cambió, se llenó de condescendencia: ─ Un hombre de dieciséis años que no quiere que lo traten como a un niño… ¿quizá preferirías estar en tu casa con tu preciosa madre, jugando con tu escoba deportiva o coleccionando todos y cada uno de los artículos publicados sobre Harry Potter? ─

Hubo varias exclamaciones contenidas de los mortífagos.

Draco estaba atónito. Nadie sabía de esa vergonzosa colección en su diario. Los ojos rojos lo observaban con furia demandando una explicación. Draco sentía la lengua seca y gomosa. Tartamudeó: ─ O…odio a Harry P…Potter. ─ Una imagen de la cara de Potter con esos luminosos ojos verdes detrás de los ridículos anteojos redondos se le representó en la mente y fortaleció su resolución. "Potter es el responsable de que Padre esté en Azkaban" Oh, iba a desquitarse del Gryffindor, así fuera la última cosa que hiciera en su vida…

Los ojos rojos lo taladraron. Y de pronto la voz aguda chirriante se suavizó. ─ Quizá haga falta utilizar contigo algo de persuasión, Draco. Lord Voldemort recompensa bien a quienes lo sirven. Dumbledore no puede darte lo que tú realmente deseas, Draco. Sólo yo puedo.

Draco lo miró confundido. Luego su cuerpo entero tembló. La larga mano del Señor Oscuro con esos dedos como patas de araña iba trazando un surco en sus cabellos. Los dedos eran fríos como el hielo.

─ ¿Cuán bien conoces los verdaderos deseos de tu corazón, Draco? Lord Voldemort sabe todas las cosas… incluso aquellas cosas que los hombres no saben sobre sí mismos. ─ Los dedos fríos acariciaron el flanco de la cara de Draco y terminaron deteniéndose bajo la puntiaguda barbilla. Los dedos se cerraron apretando como una tenaza, manteniéndole la cabeza quieta. Draco se contrajo de asco ante el tacto pero hizo lo posible por disimularlo. ─ Dime lo que deseas, Draco. Si me sirves bien, tus deseos se harán realidad. ─

Consumiéndose en las llamas de esos ojos ardientes, Draco sintió la punta de una varita que le tocaba la frente. ─ _¡Oesed!_ ─ dijo el Señor Oscuro, y el mundo real giró y se desvaneció.

oOoOoOo

─ ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Una pregunta que provocaba arrebatos. Draco tenía una vaga consciencia de que seguía arrodillado ante el Señor Oscuro, pero a su alrededor se apilaban tesoros relucientes reclamando su atención. El mundo rebosaba de posibilidades sin límite para su deleite y la expectativa lo invadía como a un chico de cinco años en la mañana de navidad.

¿Qué era lo que él deseaba? Podía tener todo lo que quisiera.

En alguna parte de su cabeza una voz cínica que se parecía a la de su madre le recordó que nada se obtiene gratis, que por esos tesoros habría de pagar un precio, un precio que no se contaba en galeones. Pero era muy fácil no prestarle atención a esa voz. Había muchos objetos deseables alrededor, era fácil distraerse. Todo lo que Draco siempre había querido estaba allí.

Gritó de alegría al ver cosas olvidadas que habían alguna vez despertado las ansias de su corazón: una escoba de juguete que podía elevarse hasta las chimeneas más altas de la Mansión. Hubiera vendido su alma por ella cuando tenía cinco años. Otros objetos pedían a gritos su atención. Un atrasatiempo que brillaba con la promesa de poder manipular el tiempo a su arbitrio. Su propia bombonería con los estantes atestados con sus chocolates preferidos, los envoltorios relumbrando como joyas. El bello rostro de Cho Chang, cuántas habían sido sus ansias de besarla.

Pero la voz cínica en su cabeza sonaba desdeñosa ante esos tesoros. ¿Una escoba de juguete? No podría siquiera soportar su peso. Un atrasatiempo no era un juguete y podía ser sumamente peligroso, y además todos los que había en el Ministerio habían sido destruidos. ¿Una provisión ilimitada de chocolates? El chocolate hacía rato que no lo atraía, había comido demasiados en su vida. ¿Cho Chang? ¡Habían sido los peores besos de su vida!

Como si su disgusto hubiera sido oído, nuevas tentaciones se le presentaron ante los ojos. Se vio como el mejor buscador del mundo que dejaba atrás con facilidad a un envidioso y enfurruñado Harry Potter y terminaba capturando la evasiva snitch. Se vio como Ministro de la Magia sacando a patadas de Hogwarts a sangresucias y a traidores a la sangre y enviando como medida de precaución a un contrito Harry Potter a Azkaban. ¡Qué sensación más gloriosa!

─ Yo puedo hacerte Ministro de la Magia si aceptas servirme. ─ resonó en su mente la voz ajena, desprovista de todo rastro de amor.

Pero… no… tú no quieres en realidad ser Ministro de la Magia. Es mucho trabajo y uno tiene que estar siempre pendiente de las encuestas de popularidad, susurró la voz cínica.

Había un dejo de impaciencia en la voz desprovista de amor: ─ Necesitas hacer un esfuerzo mayor, Draco. Dime qué es lo que deseas. ─

Draco trató de esforzarse, ¿por qué sería que su mente parecía resistirse?

─ ¿Acaso no adivinas? ─ dijo la voz cínica desdeñosa.

Pugnando por imaginar aquello que más deseaba se le presentó la escoba Firebolt de Harry Potter, con su lustrado mango refulgente. El perfume de la madera provocaba una extraña respuesta en sus partes bajas. ¡Oh sí! Tenía tanta envidia de Harry que le había rogado a Padre que le comprara una Firebolt, pero Padre se había negado. Adujo que una Nimbus 2001 prácticamente nueva era más que aceptable para una escoba de competición de escuela. Padre se había mantenido impertérrito a pesar de que Draco tuvo la peor rabieta de todas las que había hecho gala desde que tenía tres años. Ahora la brillante perfección de la Firebolt flotaba a su disposición ante él…

Pero se desvaneció. Había algo más que él deseaba, algo mucho más hondo en su mente, algo que desdibujaba todo aquello que trataba de atraer su atención.

─ Estás agotándome la paciencia, Draco. ─ chilló la voz desprovista de amor.

Draco se preguntó: ─ ¿Quién me gustaría ser, si pudiera elegir? ─

De repente Draco ERA Harry Potter. Toda la atención del mundo mágico estaba dirigida a él y él se gloriaba en ella. Las chicas se le tiraban encima, regalándosele. Dumbledore le adjudicaba cientos de puntos. El Ministerio le perdonaba todos sus deslices y lo invitaban a todos los actos y recepciones oficiales…

Pero la voz cínica se elevó en advertencia. ¡No elijas ser Potter! ¡El Señor Oscuro quiere a Potter muerto!

El cuerpo se le sacudió de terror, por unos instantes la visión en la que estaba envuelto desapareció y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos rojos que lo miraban con furia. Los dedos que le atenazaban la barbilla aumentaron aun más la presión. La visión lo envolvió nuevamente.

El miedo tornó en ira. ¡Todo era culpa de Potter! La rabia lo inundaba. Vio la cara con ojos verdes de Potter alzarse frente a él, vio el puño apretado de Potter pronto para golpear. Draco cerró su propio puño y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas en la nariz, la oyó quebrarse y lo vio desplomarse al suelo. Draco lanzó un grito de triunfo. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había peleado contra Potter y había ganado!

Pero algo más acechaba detrás del triunfo… culpa… culpa que lo carcomía. La sangre que manaba de la nariz de Potter que se retorcía sobre el suele le… provocaba espanto. La voz cínica lanzó risitas. ¿Te vas a desmayar ante la vista de sangre, Draco? ¿Desde cuándo recurres a los golpes en lugar de las palabras acerbas? ¿Y desde cuándo eres más rápido que Potter? ¡Esta visión es una MENTIRA!

El ensangrentado Potter lo miraba fijamente, invicto y con los ojos llenos de odio. Draco se acobardó. ─ Si esto fuera real, Potter te saltaría encima y te molería a patadas como siempre. ─ dijo desdeñosa la voz cínica. ─ Romperle la nariz a Potter te permitirá alardear por unos días, pero terminaría siendo una victoria vacía. Tú no deseas el odio de Potter… ¡eso ya lo tienes desde hace mucho! ─

─ ¡Basta! ─ gritó la voz ajena. ─ Me cansé de esperar a que te decidas. Eres perezoso y malcriado. Si no quieres decirme lo que deseas… ¡YO VOY A DESCUBRIRLO!

La mente de Draco ardió. La mente ajena se zambulló despiadada dentro de él y lo escrutó hasta lo más hondo. Los tentáculos del Señor Oscuro penetraban su corazón y su alma, horadando mucho más profundo, alcanzando rincones recónditos a los que Draco mismo nunca había llegado. Gritó sin emitir sonido.

Sensaciones confusas recorrían su cabeza. Ojos verdes. Una mano extendida en señal de amistad. Piel cálida. Roce sin dolor. El aroma dulce de una pasta frola. El olor a madera del mango de una Firebolt. Lágrimas de agonía y de emoción le afloraban en los ojos. Trató de retorcerse pero la tenaza en la mandíbula le mantuvo la cabeza fija.

Sintió que los ojos rojos le drenaban una parte esencial de su mente. La voz cínica, que había estado tratando de escudar su mente, enmudeció.

Los tesoros relumbrantes desaparecieron. Se encontraba de pie en una cálida oscuridad. La presencia ajena estaba aún en su mente, pero eso había dejado de importarle. Lo invadía una sensación etérea de bienestar. Ante él apareció una puerta de madera oscura con incrustaciones de bronce repujado.

La voz ajena habló y Draco la escuchó, ya sin miedo.

─ En esta habitación encontrarás lo que más deseas. Entra.

─ Sí, mi Señor. ─ dijo Draco obediente.

Abrió la puerta y entró en una habitación con paredes cubiertas de tapices. Había una cama grande de cuatro postes y dosel con los cortinados verdes corridos. La habitación estaba magníficamente decorada. A Draco se le antojó que sería la suite nupcial de un hotel de primera categoría. Un fuego ardía en la chimenea bajo una repisa ornada con serpientes cinceladas. Había una espesa y suntuosa alfombra de piel de oso frente al hogar.

Cuando contempló la cama lo sobrecogió una sensación de deseo salvaje y de ansia desesperada. Dejó caer los hombros y se abrazó. No podía ver la neblina que flotaba alrededor de la habitación.

─ Desenvuelve tu regalo, Draco. Esto es un anticipo de lo que puedo ofrecerte. Cuando acceda al poder, con tu ayuda, será tuyo en realidad. ─ susurró la voz fría.

─ Gracias, mi Señor. ─ dijo Draco. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cama. Se sentía como un chico de cinco años a punto de desenvolver su regalo de navidad, pero algo en sus pantalones le recordaba que ya no tenía cinco años.

No sabía lo que iba a recibir. Descorrió las cortinas y lanzó una exclamación contenida.

Harry Potter yacía sobre la cama. Estaba desnudo, distendido e inconsciente. Correas de cuero le ataban las muñecas y los tobillos a los cuatro postes de la cama. Tenía los ojos recatadamente cerrados y las largas pestañas negras reposaban sobre las mejillas. No tenía puestos los habituales anteojos redondos. La cara parecía desnuda sin ellos, pero no tan desnuda como el resto de su cuerpo. Sobre la almohada junto a la cabeza había una daga ornamentada y un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido claro.

Una punzada de deseo, tan intensa que resultaba dolorosa, lo hizo abrazarse de nuevo. ¿Qué le podía hacer al Gryffindor? ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Lo que quisiera! Las posibilidades eran ilimitadas. Finalmente sabía cuál era su mayor deseo… ¡poder absoluto sobre Harry Potter!

Draco se sacó los zapatos y trepó a la cama junto a Potter. Tomó la botella de cristal, la destapó y la olió con cautela. Veritaserum. Dejó caer tres gotas en la boca de Potter. Potter tragó por reflejo. Draco se frotó las manos de satisfacción. ¿Qué le haría a su rival?

Al principio sólo le vinieron a la mente pensamientos de venganza. Potter había salido victorioso sobre él tantas veces. Ya era hora de que aprendiera lo que se siente al perder, las correas de cuero le impedirían contraatacar. Para cuando terminara con él, Potter tendría el cuerpo cubierto de magulladuras y la cara sepultada en mocos de murciélago.

O podría estar muerto. Draco tomó la daga ritual, probó la hoja con el dedo. Estaba muy afilada. Podría hundirse con facilidad en las carnes sin encontrar resistencia.

Se le ocurrió que podría despedazarlo, ir cortando trozo por trozo, y Potter no podría detenerlo. Pero la idea de la sangre, los gritos y los fragmentos cortados le provocaba repugnancia.

Además, pensó, si lo cortaba en pedazos lo perdía. Si lo dejaba entero, en cambio, ¡lo poseería… para siempre!

Draco dejó la daga sobre la almohada y se regaló los ojos contemplando su nueva posesión. Nunca antes había visto a Potter desnudo. Colin Creevey tenía prohibida la entrada en los vestuarios de Quidditch.

Potter era… bello. La piel era más oscura que la de Draco y sin mácula. Cediendo ante el deseo de tocarlo, presionó una mano en el centro del pecho y la levantó. La piel se había tornado más clara en el lugar de la presión, poco a poco fue recuperando el tono normal. Había algo tan sensual en tenerlo a Harry junto a sí, de esa forma. Tenía una erección desde el momento que había abierto la puerta, como si hubiera anticipado lo que implicaba su mayor deseo. Su mente no lo había adivinado, pero otra parte de su cuerpo, sí.

Deslizó la mano sobre el pecho de Potter, fascinado, observando la expansión y retracción de la caja torácica con la respiración. Sintió el ritmo regular de los latidos de su corazón. Deslizó los dedos sobre una de las tetillas y la sintió contraerse, percibiendo la textura apenas rugosa de la superficie. Le acarició los flancos ligeramente ondulados por el perfil de las costillas.

A pesar de estar inconsciente, Potter respondía en cierta medida a las atenciones de Draco. La respiración se había acelerado un poco y se le escapaban tenues gemidos.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, le envolvió un brazo alrededor y hundió la cara en sus cabellos y en su cuello, aspirando el fresco olor a madera, como el del mango de una Firebolt. Con la mejilla apoyada sobre el hombro de Potter dirigió la mirada hacia abajo a lo largo del cuerpo hasta llegar a la verga flácida, dormida sobre un almohadoncito de rizos negros. Draco no pudo resistir, la recorrió de arriba abajo, la envolvió con la mano y le aplicó movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Potter gimió levemente y arqueó las caderas.

─ ¡Oh Merlín, eres tan bello! ─ Draco se oyó decir. Los deseos de su corazón no tenían nada que ver con lo que hubiera antes imaginado. Él no quería matar a Potter o destruir su delicada belleza masculina. Quería… quería humillarlo. ¡Sí! ¡Eso tenía que ser! ¿Cómo se sentiría hacer que Potter le suplicara… para que le prestara atención, para que fuera su amigo, para que lo acariciara, para que lo amara? Y que Draco se negara, que lo rechazara… Sólo había una forma de comprobarlo…

─ _¡Enervate!_

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron de golpe y soltó una exclamación conmocionada. Trató de sentarse pero las ligaduras lo retenían. Forcejeó con pánico tratando de liberarse. Draco lo observó esforzarse con una fría comisura apenas levantada.

─ Hola, Potter, ¿finalmente me prestarás atención? ─


	30. A merced

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 30 – A merced**

**(¡polvo!)**

Potter levantó la cabeza. Se ruborizó al máximo al verse desnudo, con una erección a mitad de camino, con las muñecas y los tobillos atados a los cuatro postes de la cama y sin poder hacerle nada a Malfoy que se estaba dando un banquete visual contemplando todo el cuadro.

─ ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué significa esto! ¡Desátame ya!

─ Ni aunque me lo pidieras con más amabilidad, Potter. ─ dijo Draco, No cabía en sí del contento. ¡Por fin _el Sin Par Potter_ estaba a su merced!

Potter lo miró con odio; los ojos verdes furiosos y perfectamente enfocados, a pesar de que no llevaba puestos los ridículos anteojos redondos. Se retorció tratando de romper las ataduras y lo insultó de arriba abajo.

─ Nada de groserías, Potter. ─ dijo Draco perezosamente. ─ Tendré que castigarte por eso. ─ Le posó una mano en una de las perfectas rodillas y la fue desplazando a todo lo largo, hasta el pecho. Para su gran deleite su caricia le produjo al Gryffindor estremecimientos y le arrancó gemidos involuntarios.

Potter parecía anonadado por la vehemencia con la que reaccionaba su cuerpo, trató de disimular su vergüenza preguntando: ─ ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Y Hermione? ─

La voz ajena susurró una réplica en la mente de Draco.

─ Es bueno que lo preguntes, Potter. No sabes lo que te has perdido por haberlos preferido siempre a ellos, la sangresucia y la comadreja (Weasel), y no a mí. Pero ya no importa… están muertos. ¡Ahora eres completamente mío! ─

Potter abrió grandes los ojos. ─ ¡Muertos? ─

─ Al parecer.

─ Pero Hermione era mi novia… ─ dijo Potter, la noticia parecía haberlo descolocado.

─ No has perdido mucho. Ella te engañaba, al menos con uno pero seguramente con varios otros chicos. ─ dijo Draco reprobador, recordaba el artículo de Rita Skeeter.

Potter pareció quedarse pensando, no se mostraba excesivamente afectado por la muerte de sus amigos ni por la infidelidad de Hermione.

Draco recorrió con los ojos a su rival atrapado. ─ ¿Tienes miedo, Potter? ─ preguntó tratando de disimular sus expectativas con un tono de voz despreocupado.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron, llenos de desprecio. ─ ¡Qué más quisieras! ─ ladró Potter con desdén. Entonces los ojos se le desorbitaron, Draco le había retorcido una tetilla.

─ Deberías tener miedo, Potter. ─ dijo el Slytherin con la comisura apenas levantada. ─ ¡Espera nomás! Dentro de muy poco me vas a estar suplicando que te acaricie… ─

Potter torció el labio despreciativo. ─ ¡Jamás! ─

En respuesta, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y le lamió la tetilla que le había retorcido. La sintió ponerse erecta bajo su lengua. Potter inspiró de golpe y el aire entrante le arrancó un gemido. Draco procedió a chupársela y escuchó una sucesión de nuevos gemidos de su rival.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ preguntó Draco alzando la cabeza.

Potter no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo con ojos llenos de furia. Con su cuasi-media sonrisa y sin perder contacto visual Draco volvió a lamerle delicadamente la tetilla y observó los ojos de su rival encendiéndose de deseo.

─ Ay, por favor…

Draco dejó descansar la barbilla sobre el cálido pecho de Potter. ─ ¿Ya estás suplicando, tan pronto? ─ dijo en tono burlón.

─ ¡No! ─ le espetó Potter. Pero había empezado a transpirar, tenía las mejillas encendidas y las sensaciones comenzaban a marearlo.

─ ¿No? ─ preguntó Draco. ─ ¿Ni siquiera si hago esto? ─ Se dedicó ahora a la otra tetilla y en instantes la tuvo erecta como su compañera. Potter lanzaba quejidos y se retorcía bajo su lengua. ─ ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! ─ dijo Draco espiando la verga de Potter que se iba desplegando y llenando. ─ ¡Esto te ENCANTA! ─

Potter frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza negando pero la creciente evidencia en contrario se empeñaba en desmentirlo. La furia hacía brillar las esmeraldas de sus ojos. Pero igual las palabras se le escaparon de la boca, no tenía voluntad sobre ellas: ─ ¡Tu lengua se siente tan bien, Malfoy! ─ Los ojos se le abrieron amplios y se mordió el labio mortificado.

Draco sonrió. ─ Esto se sentirá aun mejor. ─ prometió. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos fue bajando su mano por el abdomen hasta el ombligo. Y le hundió el índice. Potter lanzó una exclamación y se contrajo en un espasmo. La verga de Potter estaba ahora completamente erecta y la punta apenas milímetros más abajo.

─ ¿Quieres que mi mano baje más, Potter? ─

Potter arqueó el cuerpo tratando de alcanzar contacto con la mano de Draco.

Pero Draco dejó la mano quieta manteniendo la mínima distancia, su expresión se endureció. ─ ¡Ruégame! ─ demandó.

El sudor cubría la cara del Gryffindor como gotas de rocío, Draco se regocijaba viendo los esfuerzos extremos que hacía para resistir y no rogar.

─ ¿Todavía no estamos del todo listos para rogar, Potter? No falta mucho. Tendré que trabajar un poco más contigo. ─ Draco se inclinó y le prodigó besos en el cuello largo y bronceado. Potter arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás franqueándole libre y total acceso a su garganta.

Lenta, tiernamente Draco iba llevando a su rival hacia el paroxismo. Fue cubriéndole de besos, el vientre, el pecho, el cuello, le mordisqueó y le chupó los lóbulos de las orejas y atacó con avidez el ángulo entre el cuello y el hombro. Luego acercó la cara muy próxima a la de Potter, lo miró directamente a los ojos, las bocas casi se tocaban.

Potter jadeaba y hacía volar los finos cabellos del rubio. Draco se acercó aun más como para besarlo en la boca, Potter cerró los ojos y trató de levantar la cabeza para ir al encuentro de sus labios… Pero Draco retrocedió y lo contempló sonriendo maligno: Potter con los ojos cerrados y expectante, ansiando un beso apasionado que todavía no obtendría.

Potter abrió los ojos, la ira y la frustración eran evidentes en su rostro. ─ Ya deja de provocarme así. ¡No me tortures más! ─

─ ¿Cómo es eso, Potter? ¿Es que acaso te MUERES por uno de mis besos? ─

Potter lo miró enojado y sacudió rebelde sus ataduras.

─ ¡Ruégame! Di "¡Malfoy, por favor, bésame!" ─ ordenó Draco. Oyó a su rival murmurar algo ininteligible. ─ ¿Cómo dijiste, Potter? No alcancé a entenderte. ─

Los ojos de Potter desprendían llamaradas verdes. ─ Dije "¡Bésame, Malfoy!" ─ Tenía la cara encendida de rabia o quizá de deseo.

Draco se inclinó nuevamente, Potter elevó la cabeza para el beso, con los ojos abiertos esta vez. Pero antes de que las bocas se tocaran Draco volvió a retirarse riendo pérfidamente.

─ No, Potter, no fuiste suficientemente amable para pedírmelo. ─

─ Malfoy, ¡por favor, bésame! ─

─ ¡Pídemelo de nuevo! ─

─ ¡Bésame, por favor, Malfoy! ─ repitió tragándose la humillación.

─ ¿Qué dirían los Gryffindors, Potter, si te oyeran rogándome a mí, justo a mí de entre todas las personas, por un beso?

La humillación había dejado de importarle. Ahora directamente imploraba: ─ ¡Me importa un carajo lo que dirían, Malfoy! Por favor, bésame. ¡Te lo suplico! ─

Draco se apiadó de él finalmente, se le subió encima y aplastó con violencia los labios de Potter con los suyos, le invadió la boca arrasándola con la lengua como un vándalo. Potter le devolvió el beso con fruición ávida. Mientras se besaban Draco frotaba su cuerpo totalmente vestido contra el desnudo de Potter.

Draco separó un poco los labios y Potter pugnó para volver a alcanzarlos, sacó la lengua para siquiera volver a rozarlos con la punta y Draco aprovechó para englobarla entera dentro de su boca. Tornaron a besarse con pasión.

Luego Draco bajó nuevamente a los besos sobre el torso de Potter, se tomó su tiempo, se dejó perder en los aromas, en los sabores, en las texturas, embelezándose con todos ellos. Potter respondía con quejidos, gemidos, espasmos, preso de un frenesí de placer.

Draco nunca se había sentido tan triunfante y nunca tan excitado.

Cuando llegó a la altura del bajo vientre, Draco hizo una pausa y se lamió los labios. Quería chupársela pero era evidente que eso mismo era lo que quería Potter, los ojos verdes estaban fijos en él, desesperados y suplicantes. Draco dejó que su aliento acariciara la verga de Potter, el Gryffindor prácticamente convulsionó contra las ataduras, tal su ansia de que su miembro alcanzara la esquiva boca del rubio, pero Draco no se la iba a hacer fácil… al menos no tan fácil.

Draco se permitió otra cuasi- semisonrisa. ─ Dime que me deseas. ─ dijo.

─ Te deseo, Malfoy. ─ dijo Potter. Por primera vez sus ojos mostraban total sumisión, el deseo había logrado que se rindiera por completo.

Draco podría haberse abrazado por la satisfacción que lo invadía.

─ ¿Quieres que te la chupe? ─

─ ¡Oh, sí! ¡Por favor! ─ Los cabellos de Potter estaban empapados en sudor y se le adherían a la frente.

─ ¡No tan rápido! Primero deberás contestarme. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que me deseas? ─

─ Malfoy, te he deseado por años. ─ dijo Potter, el deseo y la vergüenza libraban batalla en su cara. ─ Por años he querido acariciar tus cabellos lacios y brillantes. ─

─ Muy buen intento, Potter, pero ni pienses que voy a desatarte. ─ dijo Draco sonriendo.

Potter continuó como si no lo hubiera interrumpido, pero eran evidentes los esfuerzos que hacía para dejar de hablar. ─ Tienes la piel como de marfil. Quiero besarla y lamerla de la cabeza a los pies. Quiero meterme tu pija hasta la garganta y quiero oírte gemir de placer. Quiero hacerte acabar gritando mi nombre. Quiero dormir a tus pies y despertar a tu lado. ─

─ Y todo eso que has dicho no podría ser más cierto. ─ aseveró Draco. De pronto se sentía débil y superado por las revelaciones que acababa de oír. Miró fijo los ojos de su rival que en ese momento recién comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

─ ¡Hijo de puta! Me diste _Veritaserum_. ¡Es por eso que no puedo dejar de hablar! ─

Draco asintió con la cabeza sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

─ Serpiente rastrera… ¡nunca debería haber dicho lo que acabo de decir!... nunca. ─

─ ¡Pero es la verdad! ─ gritó Draco. ─ ¡Cada palabra es verdad! ¡Soy tu DUEÑO, Potter! ¡Siempre he sido tu dueño! y sólo por eso te voy a dar lo que quieres. Pero tendrás que decirme que para chuparla soy mejor que Granger. ─

─ Nunca hice demasiado con Granger. Soy virgen. ─ Las venas de las sienes parecían haber querido saltársele, tal había sido el esfuerzo que había hecho para no hacer esa confesión.

Eso parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, la duda comenzó a reptar dentro de la mente de Draco. Estoy soñando. La vida no puede resultarme tan buena. SÉ que Granger y Potter son pareja. Pero sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de las dudas y se metió toda la longitud de la pletórica verga de Potter en la boca, hasta la garganta. Chupó con fuerza al tiempo que la acariciaba con la lengua. Su rival se había entregado por completo, la batalla que se había librado en su interior había terminado. Draco lo había conquistado.

─ Déjame que te la chupe, Malfoy. ─ rogó Potter y Draco no podía sentirse más feliz de complacerlo. Se quitó las ropas observado por la hambrienta mirada de su rival. Se arrodilló desnudo ante la cabeza de Potter. Potter aceptó entusiasta la verga de Draco en su boca y chupó con voracidad. Draco aplicó un violento movimiento de vaivén a sus caderas y atacó la boca de Potter sin misericordia, pero Potter no quería misericordia. Chupó y lamió y finalmente tragó cuando Draco acabó extático vaciándole la simiente en la garganta. Draco se dejó caer encima del cuerpo del Gryffindor y lo abrazó, tomándose unos largos instantes hasta recuperar el aliento.

─ Ahora vamos a coger, Potter. ─

─ ¡Sí, por favor, Malfoy! ─ dijo Potter con ojos brillantes y sumisos.

─ Eres MÍO, Potter. ¡Completamente!

─ Sí, Malfoy. Siempre te he deseado. ─ Siéntate sobre mí y cabálgame. ¡Te lo suplico! ─

─ ¿Qué dirían los Gryffindors si te vieran ahora? Suplicándole a un Slytherin por un polvo. ─

─ No podría importarme menos, Malfoy. ¡Te necesito! ¡Por favor! ─

Draco ya no pudo resistir. Se aplicó rápidamente un encantamiento lubricante y se empaló en la pija de Potter enhiesta y dura como piedra, gimiendo con deseo satisfecho. Lo cabalgó sintiéndolo en toda su longitud y en toda su amplitud dentro de sí. Observaba la cara extasiada de Potter, cautivo en el exquisito tormento del sexo. Frotó su propia verga sumando nuevas sensaciones a ese paraíso de lujuria.

─ Esto es increíblemente bueno. ¡Aaaah! Me estás matando, Malfoy. Me vuelves loco. Voy a acabar… ─

─ ¡Alto! Ruégame. ─

─ Voy a acabar. ¿Por favor, puedo acabar?

─ ¡No! pídemelo otra vez. ─

Potter ahora gritaba desaforado. ─ ¡Por favor, por favor… Malfoy! ¡Déjame acabar! ─

─ Puedes acabar… ¡ahora! ─ ordenó Draco. Su propia verga hizo erupción al mismo tiempo que Potter vaciaba la suya hondo en su interior. Se desplomó sobre Potter y lo abrazó, jadeaban violentamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

─ Draco, soy todo tuyo. ─ dijo Potter con total sumisión. ─ Te amo. ─

ESO era. ESO era lo que Draco Malfoy deseaba más en el mundo. ¡Su dominio sobre Potter era completo! ¡Potter estaba enamorado de él!

Pero entonces la olvidada presencia ajena dentro de Draco chilló de repugnancia, el amor era una ponzoña. Y para horror de Draco, la visión a su alrededor se desmoronó y fue desvaneciéndose. Alcanzó a ver una última imagen de ese chico en sus brazos mirándolo con los ojos llenos de amor… y al instante siguiente Potter se había ido.

La cámara subterránea se rematerializó. Draco se encontró nuevamente arrodillado a los pies del Señor Oscuro. Pero sus ropas estaban ahora pegajosas, y tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza por la pérdida.

Los ojos rojos llenos de desprecio del Señor Oscuro lo taladraban con furia asesina. Draco asumió que el Señor Oscuro iba a matarlo, pero no sabía cuál era la razón y tampoco le importaba. La mano fría le liberó la barbilla y Draco cayó y se arrastró, toda vergüenza olvidada, a los pies del Señor Oscuro.

─ ¡Por favor, mi Señor! ¡Por favor, devuélvamelo! ─ Besó el dobladillo de la toga, ni la humillación ni el miedo lo detuvieron.

─ ¡No! ─ dijo la voz fría y aguda. El Señor Oscuro había usado la voz como un látigo, la víctima a sus pies se estremeció. Draco alzó los ojos y vio la varita apuntándole directamente a la frente. Esperó, sin temor alguno, la Maldición Mortal. Si no podía tener el amor de Potter, tampoco quería vivir.

Tras un instante que pareció eterno, el Señor Oscuro pareció reconsiderar su decisión y bajó la varita. ─ No, quizá puedas serme útil. Tengo una tarea para ti. ─

─ Lo serviré, mi Señor. Por favor… ─

─ Quiero que mates a Albus Dumbledore. ─

La poco ética misión y el hecho de que prácticamente sería imposible de llevar a cabo, ni siquiera cruzaron la mente de Draco en ese instante. Lo único que le importaba era que existía una posibilidad de que su más ansiado deseo se volviera realidad. Si el Señor Oscuro le hubiese ordenado volar hasta la luna en su escoba, lo hubiera obedecido sin cuestionamientos. ─ Lo haré, mi Señor. Gracias, mi Señor. ─ Toda su anterior determinación de no rebajarse había desaparecido, se estaba arrastrando por el suelo y no le importaba.

─ No intentes acercarte a Potter antes de que hayas cumplido tu misión o te rechazará para siempre. Para que pueda amarte es preciso que antes pierda todo. Con Dumbledore y sus amigos vivos, no hay lugar en su corazón para ti. Mata a sus amigos, mata a su mentor, Dumbledore, mata a los miembros de la Orden. Mátalos a todos y él será tuyo. ─

Y Draco le creyó, le creyó absolutamente. ─ No, mi Señor, no intentaré establecer contacto con él. ─

─ Bien. Ahora recibirás la Marca. ─

Sin hesitar, Draco se puso de pie, se levantó la manga izquierda y ofreció su antebrazo desnudo. Tenía tantos deseos de recibirla. Hubiera incluso ofrecido el brazo para que se lo cortaran.

El Señor Oscuro parecía saber todo eso. La sonrisa de fiera retornó. Aplicó la punta de la varita en el antebrazo de Draco…

… y un relámpago de quemante agonía le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Nunca había siquiera soñado que un dolor como ese podía existir y ni hablar de que alguna vez le podría tocar llegar a experimentarlo. Vio como la piel se le llenaba de ampollas, se ennegrecía y echaba humo. Pero sus ansias de llegar a obtener el poder absoluto sobre Potter eran tales que aguantó la tortura sin mover el brazo y los gritos que hubiera querido soltar sólo salieron como débiles exclamaciones contenidas.

El Señor Oscuro se tomó su tiempo, disfrutaba mucho el sufrimiento de Draco, e hizo la marca bien grande, cubría casi todo el antebrazo. El proceso pareció durar eones, en algún momento Draco se había mordido la lengua y le manaba sangre por la boca.

Finalmente el Señor Oscuro levantó la varita. La Marca quedó estampada en el más nuevo de los mortífagos.

Draco no pudo aguantar más y se desplomó al suelo. Antes de perder la consciencia dijo: ─ Gracias, mi Señor, lo serviré bien. ─

Voldemort rió con desprecio. ─ Si, Draco, lo harás. ─

oOoOoOo

Harry salió de la memoria. Estaba más convulsionado de lo que pueden expresar las palabras. Sentía miles de emociones y todas ellas parecían enfrentadas. Quería consolar a Draco. Quería matar a Draco.

Draco temblaba frente a él esperando su reacción. Sus ojos bajos indicaban que estaba pronto a escuchar lo peor. Así que Harry decidió encarar lo peor primero para sacárselo de encima cuanto antes. ─ Entonces, ─ dijo finalmente. ─ Tu mayor deseo es tenerme dominado por completo. ─

─ Ése era, pero ya no. Lo siento, Harry. Sabía que no me lo perdonarías cuando te mostrara esa memoria. ─ la voz de Draco era calma y digna, a Harry se le estrujó el corazón, pero prosiguió.

─ ¡Había tantas cosas mal en esa memoria que sería muy difícil hacer una lista con todas ellas! ¿Quién ERA esa persona que tenías atada a la cama? ¡No era yo! Yo nunca me hubiera encogido de hombros como si no le diera importancia al enterarme de que Hermione y Ron estaban muertos. En una situación así nunca hubieras podido seducirme. ¡Hubiera seguido resistiendo todo el tiempo, nunca me hubiera sometido! ─

Draco parecía apabullado y se le cayeron los hombros.

Pero Harry prosiguió implacable. ─ ¿Desde cuándo mis rodillas lucen perfectas? ¿Desde cuándo puedo ver bien sin los lentes? ─ No pudo seguir. Podía sentir la vergüenza de Draco y su profundo pesar y le dieron ganas de llorar. Con furia aparente agregó: ─ ¿Pero sabes cuál el peor error que cometiste sobre mí? ¿El peor de todos y el más imperdonable? ─

Draco negó con la cabeza pero no se animó a levantar la vista.

─ ¡Mi verga es MUCHO más grande! ─ rió Harry con fingida indignación.

Sobresaltado, Draco alzó la cabeza, los ojos muy abiertos y vio la sonrisa amorosa e indulgente en los labios de su novio. El asombro le invadió todo el rostro, como si el perdón hubiera sido la última cosa que hubiera esperado.

Harry le abrió los brazos y Draco, tras un instante de vacilación, se entregó al abrazo soltando un sonido que pareció un sollozo.

─ Eres un Slytherin exasperante, depravado y ávido de poder…y yo te amo. Y estuve a punto de perderte. ─ susurró Harry en el suave pelo de su novio. ─ Voldemort estuvo TAN cerca de m…matarte. ─ no pudo evitar el tartamudeo.

─ ¡Pero claro que quería matarme! Acababa de descubrir que mi mayor deseo era cogérmelo a Harry Potter hasta hacerle perder el sentido. ─ dijo Draco acurrucándose junto Harry aun más. ─ ¡Con razón me asignó esa tarea suicida! Pero la mínima, remota posibilidad de que pudiera llevarla a cabo fue lo que me salvó la vida. ─

─ Odio a Voldemort. ─ dijo Harry, acariciándole con la nariz la oreja.

─ Yo también. ¡Las mentiras con las que me llenó, Harry! ¡Diciéndome que en tu corazón no había lugar para Ron, Hermione y yo al mismo tiempo! ¡El amor no funciona así! Durante semanas después de recibir la Marca estuve en un estado de aturdimiento, no podía pensar claramente. Pero después me di cuenta de que eran todas mentiras, ¡y tan obvias! Más adelante Voldemort siguió controlándome con la amenaza de matar a mis padres… ─ Draco se estremeció. ─ ¡Lo quiero ver muerto a ese hijo de puta, Harry! ─

─ Te complaceré con gusto, pero no creo que Voldemort haya estado mintiendo respecto al amor, cuando te dijo eso. Él no lo entiende, no tiene la menor idea de cómo es. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Es la persona más desprovista de amor del planeta. Nadie lo quiere y él no quiere a nadie. ─

─ Entonces casi siento lástima por él… casi. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Sin ti, yo ya no querría seguir viviendo. Ojalá hubiera sabido la palabra mágica de Hermione cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. ¡Habría ido a ti y la habría usado! ─

─ Pero entonces Voldemort lo habría visto en tu cabeza y te habría matado. ─ le recordó Harry. Se acordó entonces de otro detalle de la memoria. ─ ¿Cómo era que sabías que yo era virgen? ─

─ No lo sabía. Era mi más alocada fantasía. ─ dijo Draco alegremente. ─ En todo lo referente a ti, Harry, la realidad supera en todo a la fantasía. ─ Y luego con un chispazo malevolente agregó: ─ En todo menos en tus rodillas de coliflor, obviamente. ─

Harry se desquitó mordiéndole la oreja, Draco rió. Pero después se puso serio.

─ ¿Me perdonas de verdad, Harry?

Harry sonrió y asintió.

Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas. ─ Tienes el corazón más grande que nadie, Harry. ¡Te amo tanto! ─

Harry pensó en el Voto y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y sintió de nuevo un pesar en su corazón. ─ Tú no me amas, es el Voto. ─

Los ojos de Draco centellaron: ─ ¡Eres un exasperante, obstinado, noble, Gryffindor! Si no supiera que no te gustaría y que te resistirías, te ataría a la cama y te haría el amor apasionadamente ahora mismo, sólo para demostrarte cuánto te amo. ─

─ ¡Oh sí! ¡Dale! ¡Por favor! ─

Ésa sí que el Slytherin no se la esperaba. Lo dejó con la boca abierta. ─ Pero tú dijiste que te resistirías todo el tiempo y que no te entregarías… ─

─ Eso hubiera sido si tratabas de hacerlo cuando eras mi enemigo. Pero ahora te amo, Draco. Confío en ti. ─

Draco se lo quedó mirando, como abrumado. ─ Merlín, ¡cómo puede ser que yo tenga tanta suerte! ─

Harry sonrió: ─ ¡Verme así atado contigo dándome placer fue la escena más erótica que podría imaginar! ─ Se recostó en la cama y estiró los brazos y las piernas como si estuvieran atados a postes imaginarios. ─ Tú no te ATREVERÍAS a hacerlo en la realidad, Malfoy. ─ dijo Harry con dramático desdén, y le guiñó un ojo.

Draco estaba todavía atónito por su increíble buena fortuna, demoró un instante en replicar, pero se recompuso enseguida. ─ ¿Así que no me atrevería, Potter? Ya verás. Voy a conjurar unas correas y… ─ levantó su varita y se detuvo. Con consternado horror señaló: ─ ¡Harry, esta cama no tiene postes! ─

Harry levantó la cabeza y estudió la cama, no era más que un colchón sobre una tabla. ─ Lo que necesitamos es… ─

─ Tiene que haber un conjuro para transfigurar una cama común en una de cuatro postes. ─ dijo Draco con desesperación en la voz.

─ Yo no lo conozco.

─ Yo tampoco. Dormí toda mi vida en cama de cuatro postes, nunca tuve necesidad de aprender.

─ En Hogwarts tienen camas de cuatro postes. ─ sugirió Harry, bajando la cabeza.

─ Me puedo imaginar la cara de Eileen Prince si volviéramos. Este aquí es Harry, el que amenazó a su marido, ¿nos dejaría entrar?, queremos echar un polvo en una cama de cuatro postes para que Harry pueda estar atado, ¿sería posible que usáramos alguna de las de los dormitorios? ─

Riendo desvergonzado Harry agregó: ─ ¿Quizá en los dormitorios de Hufflepuff?, esos todavía no los conozco. ─

─ Cualquiera, menos Hufflepuff.

─ También podríamos ir a _El caldero que pierde_, ahí tienen camas de cuatro postes. ─ recordó Harry.

─ Tom, el dueño, podría entrar en sospechas si pedimos una habitación por dos horas. ─ dijo Draco. La información podría filtrarse a la prensa… ¿Qué te parecería el siguiente titular de _El Profeta_: "El Elegido promiscuo. Contrata habitación…" ─ Ante la cara de horror de Harry, Draco sonrió y decidió cambiar la propuesta. ─ No, lo estabas haciendo bien fingiendo que estabas atado, Harry. Vuelve a extender las piernas y los brazos como antes ─ Draco cambió el tono a uno más teatral: ─ Por fin ahora te tengo atado, Harry Potter. Te puedo hacer lo que se me antoje. ─

─ ¡Oh no, un Slytherin me tiene a su merced y a la de sus bajos instintos! ─ La criatura en el pecho de Harry aullaba dichosa.

─ Así es, Potter, y vas a disfrutar cada minuto. Voy a hacer que me ruegues para que te acaricie y… ¿por qué te sientas? ─

─ Me voy a sacar los anteojos, para estar igual que en tu fantasía. ─

─ ¡Sexy! Pero acuéstate, Potter. Eres demasiado activo para una persona que está atada. Ahora te voy a besar de la cabeza a los pies, aunque estás entrecerrando demasiado los ojos, y… ¿por qué te has vuelto a sentar? ─

─ No puedo ver y quiero verte. Me voy a poner de nuevo los anteojos. ─

─ Acuéstate, Potter. ¡Eres la persona sumisa atada más dominante de la que haya tenido noticia! Espera… ¿te estás sentando DE NUEVO? ─

─ Todavía estoy vestido, ¡se supone que esté desnudo! ─

─ ¡Oh, bien! Te ayudaré a desvestirte. ¡Pero después estarás a mi merced, Potter!

─ ¡Oh Malfoy! ¡Eres tan dominante y despótico! ─ dijo Harry riendo.

oOoOoOo

Más tarde, yacían abrazados, exhaustos. Había prendas desperdigadas por toda la habitación, habían ido a parar a cualquier lado puesto que se habían desvestido con prisa.

─ Me estás abrazando demasiado fuerte para una persona que está atada, Potter. ─ bromeó Draco.

─ Contigo no puedo resistirme, tengo que abrazarte. Este fue el mejor polvo de todos. Te amo tanto. ─ contestó Harry besándole suavemente el cuello.

─ Yo también te amo, Harry. ─ dijo Draco con un suspiro. Harry recordó el Voto y se puso tenso.

Sintiendo la reacción de Harry, Draco levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. ─ Voy a hacer un trato contigo, Harry ─ dijo. ─ Si alguna vez encontramos prueba irrefutable de que yo te amo, ¡ese día tú serás el PASIVO! ─

Harry rió tristemente. ─ Nunca vamos a encontrar prueba irrefutable, mi culo está a salvo ─ dijo y… soltó un chillido. Su novio le había pellizcado brutalmente el culo.

─ Me quiero quedar todo el día aquí, Harry. ─ suspiró Draco acurrucándosele más.

─ Yo también. ─

─ Pero no podemos. Hermione tiene razón. Tenemos que averiguar la mayor cantidad de información sobre Snape antes de reunirnos con él esta noche. Quiero ir a tu casa y hablar con tu tía Petunia. Podría saber algo sobre Snape que nosotros no sepamos. ─

─ Es muy probable que esté en casa, no solía salir por la tarde. ─ dijo Harry y suspiró enojado. ─ Detesto a mi familia muggle, pensé que nunca más tendría que verlos.

─ Lo siento, Harry, pero tenemos que verlos. ─ dijo Draco con tono profesional. Hizo una pausa y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba nerviosa. ─ Tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasar esta noche. Incluso si resulta que Snape está de nuestro lado. Atacaste a su padrastro, Filch. No te lo va a perdonar fácilmente. ─

─ Ya lo sé. ─ Pensó en la reacción que había tenido con Filch y se estremeció. ─ Al parecer tengo un pequeño problema de control de la ira cuando entremedio está Snape o alguno de sus familiares.

Draco rió. ─ Eso es ponerlo bastante suave, Harry. ─

─ Siento por Snape el mismo rencor desmesurado que el Ministerio tiene por los mortífagos. ─ admitió Harry. Recordó lo que el Ministerio le había hecho a Draco en el corto tiempo que lo tuvieron en sus garras. No, él no llegaría a tales extremos. Tendría que ejercer un mayor autocontrol, tratar de permanecer calmo y comportarse educadamente, incluso con los enemigos. ─ ¿Me ayudarás… a mantener la calma… esta noche con Snape? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ Usa Oclumancia ─ sugirió Draco. ─ todos deberíamos usarla. Usémosla incluso cuando hablemos con los Dursleys. Será una buena práctica, ron es el que más la necesita. ─

Harry asintió. ─ Hablando de leer mentes, ¿no habías dicho que habías visto algunas de las memorias de Snape? ─

─ Un par, pero nada importante. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Unas cosas sobre su novia cuando estaba en Hogwarts. ─

─ ¿Snape tenía novia? ─ dijo Harry sorprendido. Siempre había creído que Snape había sido siempre soltero. ─ Me juego a que era espantosamente fea, ¡como él! ─

─ No, era linda. ─ dijo Draco. La vi en la memoria. Ella también lo amaba. ─

─ ¡Increíble! ─ rió Harry. ─ ¿Su nombre no habrá sido Petunia? ─ bromeó. ¡Quizá es por eso que Snape la conoce! Ahora parece un caballo, pero quizá era más linda cuando era joven. ─

─ No conozco el nombre de pila de la novia de Snape. En la memoria Snape la llamaba simplemente, Evans. ─

De repente la broma ya no parecía tan graciosa. ─ Evans era el apellido de soltera de mi tía. ─ Harry se llevó la mano a la boca, y se empezó a sentir ligeramente descompuesto. ─ Draco, quizá sí habían sido novios. ─

─ ¿Quieres ver la memoria? ─ ofreció Draco.

─ Sí, por favor. ─ Harry tomó su varita y pensó ¡_Legilimens_!

Era una de las fiestas del profesor Slughorn, en una época en la que el profesor Slughorn tenía todavía algo de pelo rubio pajizo. El profesor de Pociones le sonrió al adolescente flacucho de pelo grasiento que estaba de pie junto a una hermosa adolescente de pelo color caoba y almendrados ojos verdes. Luego se desplazó hacia otro grupo de personas porque la chica justo había dicho algo muy privado.

─ Dije que te amo, Snape. ─ dijo la chica.

Los ojos negros de Snape eran cálidos y llenos de inteligencia y humor. Estaban también saltándosele de las órbitas por el asombro. sus mejillas cetrinas se ruborizaron. ─ ¿Tú me amas? ─ repitió.

La chica asintió sonriendo.

─ ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Evans? ─ preguntó Snape tímidamente, el rostro parecía casi atractivo por la alegría.

─ ¡Sí! ─ Evans se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

─ ¡No! ─ gritó Harry. El cuarto del ático reapareció. ─ ¡Ésa era mi madre, Draco! ¡Severus Snape era el novio de mi madre! ─

oOoOoOo


	31. Acoso de muggles

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 31 – Acoso de muggles**

─ ¡Mi madre estaba enamorada de Severus Snape! ─ dijo Harry sentándose de golpe en la cama.

─ ¿Sería posible que Snape fuera tu padre? ─ preguntó Draco sentándose también.

Harry se atragantó. ─ ¡No! ¿Cómo dices una cosa así? James Potter es realmente mi padre. Al menos es lo que yo siempre creí… no, ¡tiene que ser mi papá! todo el mundo siempre me dice que soy la viva imagen de él. ─ Harry inspiró profundamente. ─ Mi padre y Snape se ODIABAN. Estaban en el mismo año en Hogwarts, eran rivales de escuela como tú y yo. ─

Draco le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo de arriba abajo. ─ ¿Exactamente como tú y yo? ─ bromeó Draco, los ojos le brillaban.

Harry dio un resoplido. ─ No, para nada como nosotros, ahora que lo mencionas. ¡Mi padre y Snape no se encamaban juntos! ─ le tomó unos momentos recomponerse. ─ Y Lily Evans tiene que ser mi verdadera madre porque yo saqué los ojos de ella. ─

─ Mmm… hermosos ojos por cierto. ─ dijo Draco soñador. Luego en un tono más normal agregó: ─ Eso explica por qué Snape te odió desde el primer día. Me acuerdo la forma en que te miraba durante esa primera clase de Pociones. Eras la viva imagen de su enemigo y el hijo de su ex novia. ─ Frunció ligeramente el ceño. ─ ¿Me pregunto por qué se habrán peleado? ─

─ Probablemente porque él la llamó _sangresucia_. ─ dijo Harry enojado. Luego le vinieron a la memoria imágenes del pensieve de Dumbledore. ─ Snape y una chica llamada Florence fueron vistos besándose atrás de los invernaderos, la que los vio fue otra chica, Bertha Jorkins, muy chismosa. Snape la atacó con un hechizo y Bertha les contó a todos lo que había visto. Dumbledore me mostró todo esto en el pensieve. ─

─ ¿Cuándo fue que Snape la llamó a tu madre _sangresucia_? ─ preguntó Draco.

─ Fue en Hogwarts, no sé bien cuándo. ─ no quería entrar en detalles sobre la peor memoria de Snape.

─ Extraña cosa para decírsela a la novia de uno ─ dijo Draco. ─ Debe de haber sido entonces cuando se pelearon. ─

─ Debe de haber sido… ─ repitió Harry distraído. Estaba pensando en su madre. Qué poco sabía de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado enamorada de Snape?

oOoOoOo

Todavía seguía pensando en ella cuando los cuatro aparicionaron, debajo del manto de invisibilidad, ante la casa de los Dursleys.

─ Tienes demasiados amigos, Harry. ─ Los cuatro tenían que caminar muy agachados porque de otra forma el manto no alcanzaba a cubrirlos. Ron y Draco iban jugando tratando de empujar al otro para dejarlo fuera del manto, Hermione trataba de controlar la exasperación.

─ Quédense quietos. ─ susurró Harry.

─ ¿Así que aquí es donde viven tus parientes muggles? ─ preguntó Draco. ─ Me encantaría vengarme de ellos por lo que te hicieron. ─

─ A mí también. ─ dijo Ron.

─ A mí también, pero el acoso de muggles es delito. ─ advirtió Hermione.

─ Sólo si te descubren. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco. ─

Hermione pareció enojarse.

─ Además, lo que ellos le hicieron a Harry es un delito mucho peor. ─

─ Antes de entrar levanten Oclumancia. Tenemos que practicar antes de la reunión con Snape, esta noche. Draco, quítate la capa, tus ropas pueden pasar por un traje muggle formal. Draco se sacó la capa y la escondió bajo el seto vivo.

Los cuatro marcharon hasta la puerta de los Dursleys. Harry tocó el timbre y se guardó el manto de invisibilidad en el bolsillo.

La puerta se abrió, un adolescente descomunal, de cabellos rubios y cuello grueso ocupaba todo el ancho de la entrada. A pesar de su intimidante humanidad pareció encogerse cuando vio quiénes eran los visitantes.

─ Hola, Dudley. ─ dijo Harry.

Dudley dio un paso atrás como si fuera cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

Pero Draco interpuso un pie en el marco. ─ Buenas tardes. ─ dijo con voz fría. ─ ¿Ud. es Dudley Dursley, supongo? Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas a su madre. ─ Era el único del grupo que parecía vestido con ropas de muggles y exudaba un aire de helada autoridad.

Dudley parpadeó ante el Slytherin, nervioso. ─ Hola, ¡Ud. parece un policía! ¿Me va a mostrar su placa? ¿como las de esos policías de los programas americanos? ─

No hacía falta usar Legilimancia para saber que Dudley estaba pensando en los chicos que había golpeado últimamente y temía que hubiesen venido a arrestarlo. Harry no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de hacerlo sentir incómodo a su primo. Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo que lo arruinara todo, dijo: ─ ¡Por supuesto que no te puede mostrar la placa! Los policías británicos no tienen placas. ¿O sí detective Longbottom? ─ preguntó, mirándolos intencionadamente a los otros tres, indicándoles que le siguieran el juego.

Era evidente que Hermione desaprobaba, pero los otros dos parecían entusiasmados.

─ ¡Claro que lo sabía! ─ se apresuró a decir Dudley.

─ Por favor, disculpe a mi prisionero, señor Dursley. No volverá a hablar para decir cosas fuera de lugar, si sabe lo que le conviene. ─ dijo Draco entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a Harry.

─ ¿Prisionero? ─ Dudley parecía lleno de júbilo. ─ ¿Ud. ha arrestado a estos tres? ─

─ Sí, prisionero. ─ dijo Draco impaciente. ─ ¿Me va a hacer entrar de una buena vez para que pueda hablar con su madre? No tengo todo el día. ─

─ Pasen, Papá y Mamá están en la cocina. ─ Los hizo entrar, cuando pasaron al lado del armario bajo las escaleras, Harry les hizo una seña con los ojos a los otros, Ron hizo una mueca de enojo con la boca.

Dudley irrumpió en la cocina, seguido por los otros cuatro. ─ ¡Mami! ─ gritó. ─ El detective Longbottom está aquí para hablar contigo. ¡Ha arrestado a Harry y a sus amigos! ─

La cocina estaba tan inmaculada como siempre. Harry se preguntó si los Dursleys se habrían conseguido un nuevo esclavo después que él se fue.

La cara de caballo de Tía Petunia mostró curiosidad.

Tío Vernon dejó su taza de té. ─ ¿Así que la policía está arrestando a los anormales? Ya era hora, es bueno saber que todos esos impuestos que pago se están destinando para hacer algo útil. ─ dijo dirigiéndose a Draco, que imponía autoridad con su altura y su traje formal. Harry y Ron habían quedado detrás de él aparentemente encogiéndose acobardados. Hermione estaba a un lado con los brazos cruzados y una expresión en la cara que podía ser desaprobación o quizá vergüenza. El bigote de Tío Vernon se erizó y le tendió una mano regordeta a Draco ─ Vernon Dursley ─ dijo. ─ Ésta es mi esposa, Petunia. Ya conoce a mi hijo Dudley. ─

Draco le estrechó la mano con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. ─ Encantado… ─

El acento propio de las clases altas del Slytherin tuvo un efecto electrizante en los parientes de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió grandes los ojos y sacudió la mano de Draco desplegando una desagradable y complaciente sonrisa en la cara. Tía Petunia se incorporó en su asiento, parecía aun más huesuda que lo habitual.

Los Dursleys habían progresado económicamente, gracias al éxito de la fábrica de mechas de taladros. Pero estaban deseosos de poder acceder a círculos sociales más distinguidos y, por tanto, en constante búsqueda de la persona indicada que pudiera abrirles acceso a ellos. El brillo en sus ojos de cerditos estudiando las facciones perfectamente cinceladas, el porte de autoridad y las ropas de diseño caro impecablemente cortadas, dejaba en claro que consideraban que Draco podía ser esa persona.

─ ¿Gustaría una taza de té, detective Longbottom? ─ preguntó Tío Vernon cordial. ─ ¿O quizá una copa de coñac? Obviamente no les mencionaremos a sus superiores que aceptó alcohol estando en funciones. ─ agregó con un guiño obsequioso y repelente.

─ Aceptaría un poco de coñac. ─ dijo Ron que estaba examinando la heladera y no alcanzó a ver la mirada de intensa repulsión que le dirigieron los Dursleys. Recordaban muy bien la vez que los Weasleys los habían visitado, la lengua de Dudley había terminado con más de un metro de largo. ─ Esto es una "ela de era", ¿no? ─ preguntó Ron, dándose vuelta hacia los Dursleys. Tiró de la manija, los menús de varios restaurantes, que estaban adheridos con imán, ondearon. ─ Los magos no usamos "elas de era", detenemos el tiempo alrededor de las comidas. ─ agregó, y se puso a estudiar con interés los menús.

Tío Vernon miró a Draco, hizo un gesto en dirección a Ron y dibujó con los labios: "Están todos locos".

─ No tengo sed, gracias. ─ dijo Draco fríamente como si ni Ron ni Tío Vernon hubieran hablado.

─ Ud. parece ser de muy buena familia, detective Longbottom. ─ dijo Tía Petunia con una sonrisa tonta. ─ Supongo que conocerá a más de un lord. ─

─ Estuve al servicio de un lord. ─ repuso el Slytherin con hielo en la voz.

Pero Tío Vernon no era muy perceptivo u observador. ─ Maravilloso, ¿quizá Ud. podría presentarnos? ─ preguntó ansioso.

─ Podría, pero dudo mucho que la experiencia les resultase agradable, y seguramente sería muy corta. ─ dijo Draco. La voz había sonado, si cabe, aun más fría esta vez, pero Tío Vernon tampoco pareció percibirlo y se frotó las manos de satisfacción.

─ Muchas gracias, estaremos esperando ansiosos la oportunidad. ─

─ Yo también. ─ interpuso Harry, se podía imaginar la cara de los Dursleys si alguna vez les tocaba estar frente a Lord Voldemort.

Draco le indicó con una severa mirada que se abstuviera de intervenir. ─ Quizá más adelante pueda presentarlos a mi anterior empleador, lo que necesito saber ahora es toda la información que puedan proporcionarme sobre Severus Snape. ─

─ ¿Sobre ese chico tan desagradable? ─ preguntó Tía Petunia.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella.

"¿Ese chico tan desagradable?" se preguntó Harry. Su tía había hecho referencias anteriormente a conversaciones que había escuchado entre su hermana y "ese chico tan desagradable". Pero Harry siempre había asumido que hablaba de su padre.

─ Ahora ya no será un chico, sería más propio hablar de "un hombre muy desagradable" ─ continuó Tía Petunia. ─ ¡Espantoso, raro, voz inquietante y con un repugnante pelo grasiento con un corte como el de la sota de copas! Lily, mi hermana, la madre de ÉSTE… ─ hizo un gesto en dirección a Harry. ─ Ella me dijo que se lavaba el pelo todos los días, que era grasiento debido a la magia. Después fue y se casó con otro que tenía los pelos siempre parados, también debido a la magia al parecer, y ÉSTE, su hijo tiene la misma deformidad. ─ miró a Harry con desprecio.

─ La gente mágica es toda repugnante, me alegro de que los estén metiendo presos. ─ dijo Tío Vernon, escarbándose la nariz con un dedo.

─ Ud. luce encantador con esos cabellos tan sedosos peinados hacia atrás, detective Longbottom. ¿Qué productos utiliza para cuidarlos? Me gustaría comprar los mismos para Dudley. ─ apuntó Tía Petunia con otra de sus sonrisas tontas.

Si no hubiera sido por la Oclumancia, Harry hubiera reído. Los "productos" que usaba Draco eran encantamientos para acicalar.

─ Me gustaría dejar de lado la conversación sobre mis cabellos, volvamos a Severus Snape. ─ dijo Draco irritado.

─ Sí, tiene Ud. razón, disculpe. ─ dijo Tía Petunia. ─ Lily estaba en el mismo año que Snape en Hogwarts. ─ había evidente desprecio en su tono. ─ Esa horrible escuela, espero que la cierren de una vez y para siempre. Snape y Lily eran muy amigos en primero y segundo año. Él venía a visitarla durante las vacaciones. Se la pasaban todo el tiempo alardeando delante de mis padres, ¡transformando tazas en ratas! y otras cosas así. ─ era notoria la envidia que la voz de Tía Petunia dejaba traslucir. ─ En tercer año empezaron a salir y estuvieron de novios durante dos años hasta que Lily descubrió que Snape la engañaba. ─

─ Es vergonzosa la forma en que se comporta esa gente. ─ señaló Tío Vernon.

─ ¿La engañaba? ─ preguntó Draco.

─ Sí, una chica estúpida y muy chismosa, de Hufflepuff, una tal Bertha Jorkins, vio a Snape y a otra chica, Florence Avery, besándose detrás de los invernaderos. ─ dijo Tía Petunia dramáticamente. ─ ¡Uno imaginaría que un chico tan feo como Snape sería fiel, pero no! ─

─ ¿Avery…? ─ repitió Draco, algo parecía encajar. ─ ¿Entonces Lily y Snape se pelearon? ─

─ Ella rompió con él apenas se enteró. Ese chico Potter empezó a acosarla invitándola a salir, pero ella tenía el corazón destrozado y lo rechazaba todas las veces. Más adelante la ruptura con Snape fue definitiva e irreversible. Encontró al chico Potter torturando a Snape, seguramente porque estaba resentido de que Lily hubiera salido con Snape pero se negara a salir con él. Lily trató de defenderlo, para que Potter dejara de torturarlo. ¡Pero Snape, en lugar de agradecérselo, la insultó! Al parecer, para entonces, Snape se había dedicado por completo a la magia oscura. Parece increíble que pueda haber una magia que sea peor que otra. Para mí todo lo que sea magia es maligno. ─ sentenció Tía Petunia estremeciéndose.

Draco se las arregló para mostrar una expresión muy sorprendida.

─ A partir de entonces Lily no tuvo nada más que ver con Snape. Un año más tarde empezó a salir con el chico Potter. Con él se casó y lo tuvo a éste. ─ agregó con un nuevo gesto de desprecio hacia Harry.

─ Ya veo. ─ dijo Draco. ─ ¿Volvió Ud. a ver a Severus Snape después que Lily y él se pelearon? ─

─ Sí, por cierto. ¡El descaro de ese hombre! Vino dos años después de que habían terminado la escuela, quería ver a Lily. Pero Lily había salido ese día, tenía cita con James Potter. Así se lo dije y traté que se fuera, pero se metió a la fuerza en mi casa.

Estuvo parloteando sobre que lo habían engañado, que lo de la infidelidad era una trampa que le habían tendido y que con engaños lo habían llevado a unirse a los mortífagos. Es la mafia que mató a los Potter. Una organización de muy baja estofa, todos los miembros tienen un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo de una serpiente que se mete por la boca de una calavera. Snape me mostró el suyo, una cosa espantosa, créame. El tipo de tatuaje que podría tener un camionero o gente así de baja clase. ─ Tía Petunia le regaló otra de sus sonrisas tontas a Draco. ─ Algo que un joven tan distinguido como Ud. jamás tendría. ─

Draco se la quedó mirando fijo, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

─ Le dije a Snape que le contaría todo eso a mi hermana. Pero después no le conté nada a Lily. No quería que volvieran a verse, el chico Potter no me gustaba, pero Snape era peor. ─

─ Ciertamente. ─ dijo Tío Vernon. ─ Lo último que hubiéramos querido era tener a alguien con un tatuaje como parte de la familia. ─

Harry sintió una rara sensación en el estómago, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Tía Petunia le hubiera dicho a su madre que Snape quería volver con ella? ¿Estaría él ahora aquí parado con un pelo grasiento y cortado como el de la sota de copas?

─ Entonces, ¿Qué le van a hacer a la gente mágica que capturen, detective Longbottom? ─ preguntó Dudley mirando con desdén a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

─ Tendrían que colgarlos. ─ dijo Tío Vernon con brutalidad. ─ Bien se sabe que encerrarlos o castigarlos no sirve de nada. Fue lo que intentamos con ése. ─ dijo con un gesto hacia Harry. ─ Lo encerrábamos en el armario bajo la escalera, pero ni así pudimos parar su anormalidad. ─

─ Muéstreme el armario. ─ dijo Draco con voz muy suave.

─ Por supuesto. ─ los condujo hasta el corredor y abrió la puerta del armario. ─ Lo mantenemos siempre igual por si acaso éste se viera obligado a volver a vivir con nosotros. ─

Todos se adelantaron e inclinaron el cuello para ver mejor. La pequeña y lastimosa cama, llena de polvo, estaba todavía allí. Harry había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia encerrado allí dentro. Un niño de grandes ojos verdes sin padres, sin amor y sin cuidados, hambriento, llorando, solo, con una cicatriz que le cruzaba la frente…

Gracias a la Oclumancia la expresión de Draco no mostró ninguna emoción en particular, aunque se estaba tocando de manera extraña la manga izquierda cuando volvieron a la cocina.

La Oclumancia de Ron, en cambio, no fue suficiente para ocultar su estado emocional.

─ ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ─ le preguntó Tío Vernon a Ron con tono desconfiado.

Haciendo un esfuerzo con su Oclumancia Ron logró aparecer apenas un poco contrariado, aunque interiormente tenía deseos de ahorcar a los tres Dursleys. ─ Nada, pero ahora me vendría bien un pis ─ anunció.

La palabreja les cayó a los Dursleys como un ladrillo que se azota sobre una mesa de vidrio.

Con evidente disgusto Tío Vernon escupió: ─ Arriba, saliendo de la escalera la primera puerta a la izquierda. ─

─ No, tiene que seguir bajo la vigilancia directa del detective Longbottom. Podría tratarse de un plan para escapar. Podría deslizarse por el tubo de desagüe. ─ advirtió Tía Petunia.

─ Desde allí no va a poder acceder a un tubo de desagüe, Petunia querida, no hay ninguno cerca de la ventana. ─

─ Pero podría escapar volando. Recuerda que son anormales. Yo sé lo que te digo. ─

─ ¿Qué es lo que hay arriba, primera puerta a la izquierda? ─ preguntó Hermione.

─ ¡El baño, por supuesto!

─ Pero yo no quiero un pis en el baño, lo quiero aquí mismo. ─

Los tres Dursleys se escandalizaron.

─ ¡Que ni se te ocurra! ¡Ésta es mi cocina y acabo de limpiarla! ─ exclamó Tía Petunia.

Ron pareció alarmado y desconcertado por la reacción. ─ Podría ser en la sala si eso les parece mejor. ─ sugirió Ron.

─ ¡En la sala menos aun! ─ chilló Tía Petunia.

─ No entiendo, yo sólo quiero un pis, ¿qué importancia tiene el lugar? – dijo Ron.

─ ¡Por supuesto que tiene importancia el lugar! ─ protestó Dudley.

Ésta es una dura prueba para mi Oclumancia, pensó Harry, debería estar rodando en el suelo desternillándome de risa.

─ ¿Vio Ud. lo asquerosa que esta gente? ─ dijo Tía Petunia a Draco.

Pero Draco ya se había cansado y no quiso seguir fingiendo. ─ ¿Y cuál es el problema de un pis en la cocina. Los muggles lo hacen todo el tiempo. ¡Así lo leí en un diario muggle! ─

Los tíos de Harry se pusieron blancos como un papel.

─ ¡Ud. no es un detective! ─ aulló Tío Vernon. ─ ¡Usó la palabra muggle! ─

─ ¡Ud. es uno de ELLOS! ─ chilló Dudley.

─ Oh no. ─ dijo Draco como al descuido. ─ Yo soy mucho peor. ─ Sacó su varita y se levantó la manga revelando la Marca Oscura en su antebrazo.

Hubo exclamaciones contenidas de los Dursleys, los tres dieron un paso atrás. Tía Petunia chilló de terror, puso a Dudley detrás de ella y se aferró al brazo de su marido. ─ ¡Esa es una Marca Oscura! ¡Longbottom es un mortífago! ─ gritó. ─ ¡Han venido por nosotros, Vernon! ─

─ Y yo también quiero un pis en la cocina como Ron, y ni una horda de muggles podrá impedírmelo. ─ dijo Draco, en voz muy suave, pero con tono amenazador.

Tío Vernon desvió la mirada hacia las cuchillas de cocina que estaban sobre la mesada, pero vio que la varita de Draco empezaba a vibrar ominosa. Trató de poner lo que él consideraba una sonrisa contemporizadora: ─ No hagamos nada precipitado. ─ la voz le había salido agudísima, por el miedo.

Dudley miró a Harry desesperado como pidiéndole ayuda. ─ No esperes que Harry te preste ayuda. ¡Está bajo mi control! ─ gritó Draco. ─ ¡Los tengo a los tres sometidos mágicamente, son mis esclavos! ─

A Ron se le escapó una mueca que la máscara de Oclumancia no pudo contener.

─ Sí, amo Longbottom. ─ dijo Harry que se estaba divirtiendo a mares.

Los Dursleys temblaban de pies a cabeza.

Draco les dirigió una mirada helada. ─ Podría hacerles cosas terribles, pero no creo que valga la pena. ─ dijo y les señaló la puerta con la varita. ─ ¡Váyanse! ¡Los quiero fuera de mi vista YA! ¡Y para el pis, Ron y yo usaremos la habitación que se nos antoje! ¡Y toda la casa si se nos da la gana! ─ Rió demoníacamente.

─ ¡No en mi cuart…! ─ empezó a decir Dudley pero su madre lo interrumpió dándole un codazo en la abundante grasa que le cubría las costillas.

─ ¡Por supuesto! ¡Gracias! Vernon, las llaves del auto… ─ se apresuró a decir Tía Petunia.

Muy lentamente y caminando muy juntos, los tres se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron. Poco después se oyó arrancar el auto. Los cuatro fueron hasta la ventana. El auto estaba saliendo marcha atrás haciendo chirriar las ruedas, Dudley no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para subirse, las piernas le colgaban afuera. Los tres chillaban. Tía Petunia trataba de ayudar a Dudley a que entrara por completo al auto. Pocos segundos después el auto se perdió de vista al doblar la esquina.

Se vieron muchos rostros curiosos en las ventanas y en las puertas de los vecinos. La reputación de los Dursleys como la familia más normal de toda la cuadra había quedado hecha trizas.

─ Técnicamente, Draco, eso fue acoso de muggles. ─ dijo Hermione severa. Luego le dirigió una mirada al armario bajo las escaleras. ─ Pero si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco. ─ agregó con un guiño.

Ron la miró fijo. ─ ¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Hermione? ─ preguntó sin reírse.

─ Deberíamos irnos. ─ dijo Hermione, sin hacer caso de lo que había dicho Ron. ─ Los Dursleys avisarán a la policía y estarán aquí de un momento a otro. ─

─ No, no harán la denuncia. ─ dijo Harry. ─ No querrán que la policía se entere sobre mí. Pasarán la noche en un hotel. Volverán por la mañana rogando que para entonces nos hayamos ido.

─ Bien. ─ dijo Draco con satisfacción. ─ Nos los sacamos de encima. Ahora el pis. ─

Harry se echó a reír a carcajadas. ─ Fue una broma estupenda. Pero no tienen sentido que la sigan, los Dursleys ya se fueron. ─

─ Hablo en serio, Harry. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Quiero un pis. ─

─ El baño está arriba. ─ dijo Harry sonriendo.

Ron y Draco intercambiaron miradas, frustrados.

─ Te mostraré. ─ dijo Ron impaciente. Fue hasta la heladera y desprendió un menú que estaba debajo de un imán con forma de margarita, se lo entregó a Harry.

─ ¡Ah! ─ dijo Harry entendiendo finalmente. ─ ¡Pizza! ─

oOoOoOo

**Nota del traductor:**

El juego de palabras: "_pis – pizza"_ no resulta del todo bien en castellano, en inglés los términos son más similares: "_pissa – pizza"_. Traté de hacer lo posible para que quedara más o menos coherente.


	32. Señor de los dementors

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 32 – Señor de los dementors**

Harry estaba, literalmente, rodando por el impoluto suelo de la cocina de Tía Petunia descompuesto de la risa. Entre vuelta y vuelta vio que Hermione sufría un ataque similar.

─ Bueno, son términos parecidos, es fácil confundirse. ─ murmuró Ron como disculpándose.

─ No conocemos las comidas muggles. Somos de sangre pura. ─ señaló Draco cruzando los brazos, parecía entre irritado y ofendido.

─ Hacen reparto a domicilio. Si quieres puedo pedir que nos hagan un envío. ─ alcanzó a decir Harry entre dos espasmos de risa.

─ ¿Reparto a domicilio? ─ el Slytherin sonaba intrigado.

─ ¿No sería muy caro? ─ preguntó Ron.

─ ¿Caro?

─ El reparto a domicilio.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y renovaron las carcajadas.

Les tomó varios minutos recomponerse. Finalmente pudieron explicarles sobre el reparto a domicilio. Harry les pasó el menú. ─ Elijan las pizzas que quieran, todas las que quieran y las pido por teléfono. ─

─ ¿Así que ellos cocinan y te llevan la comida a tu casa? ─ preguntó Draco. ─ Es como tener un elfo. ─

─ Con la diferencia de que el cocinero y el que reparte cobran por su trabajo. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ ¿Cuánto va a costar? ─ preguntó Ron incómodo.

─ No demasiado. ─ dijo Harry metiendo la mano en el bolsillo. Ahí reparó que no llevaba encima dinero muggle, sólo galeones. Le iba a preguntar a Hermione si por casualidad tenía libras, cuando Draco intervino.

─ Los Dursleys pueden pagar. ─ dijo, sostenía en la mano la billetera de Dudley, que había estado sobre la mesa de la cocina. ─ No es que condone el hurto. ─ se apresuró a agregar anticipando la inminente amonestación de Hermione que lo miraba desaprobando. ─ Pero los Dursleys tuvieron a Harry encerrado durante diez años en ese armario. Unas cuantas… pizzas no son más que una mínima compensación. ─

─ Muy mínima, por cierto. ─ dijo Ron apoyándolo.

─ Draco, ─ dijo Harry. ─ ¿te dije alguna vez que te amo? ─

oOoOoOo

Mientras esperaban que llegaran las pizzas, Harry los condujo en una recorrida por la casa. Era la primera vez que Draco y Ron tenían la oportunidad de explorar una casa muggle. Estaban fascinados.

─ Lo que mi papá no daría por estar aquí. ─ dijo Ron jugando con los interruptores, prendiendo y apagando las luces.

Estuvieron toqueteando el termostato de la calefacción central, ojeando los juegos de computadora y los libros de Dudley, que estaban todos nuevos porque Dudley jamás abría uno.

Pero la recorrida fue interrumpida de forma abrupta. Hermione y Harry estaban en el baño con Ron, le estaban explicando para qué servían los patitos de goma (ellos dos no estaban muy seguros) cuando escucharon los gritos de Draco que venían del cuarto de Dudley, parecían furiosos.

─ ¿Así que mi nombre te parece gracioso, no? ¡Retira lo que dijiste o verás! ¡Como quieras, yo te lo advertí! ─

Hubo una explosión.

Los tres corrieron al cuarto de Dudley. Draco estaba de pie con la varita en una mano, con la otra se había tapado la boca, el horror se le dibujaba en la cara. Estaba con la vista fija en los restos humeantes de lo que había sido la pantalla del monitor de la computadora de Dudley.

─ ¡Maté al clip! ─ dijo, la voz le salía amortiguada por la mano que sostenía en la boca. ─ ¡Perdón! ¡No era ésa mi intención! ¡Sólo usé _Stupefy_! ─

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ Estaba apretando letras en el teclado. ─ dijo Draco, sonaba muy alterado. ─ Entonces apareció de golpe ese clip insolente y me preguntó si quería cambiar "Draco" por "drama". ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡No podía tolerar una cosa así! ¡Le exigí que se disculpara, pero no quiso hacerlo, Harry! ¡Sólo parpadeaba y después se puso a BAILAR haciéndome burla! ─

─ Es comprensible que te hayas descontrolado. ─ dijo Harry divertido. ─ ¡Ese clip merecía morir! ─

Draco le agarró el brazo. ─ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Harry? ¡Lo… lo maté! ─

Harry replicó riendo: ─ ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Esos clips no son fáciles de matar! Sólo destruiste la pantalla, el clip sigue vivo, allí. ─ dijo Harry señalando la PC que estaba más abajo con las luces encendidas.

─ Ah… ─ dijo Draco sosegándose. Toda la culpa y la vergüenza que había sentido segundos antes se disiparon. Tocó la PC con un dedo. ─ ¿Me oyes, clip? Discúlpate por haberme llamado "drama". ─

─ ¿Y por qué tendría que disculparse? ─ preguntó Ron. ─ Cualquiera que te conozca estaría de acuerdo que ese nombre te queda que ni pintado. ─

Harry y Hermione rieron, pero Draco parecía muy contrariado. Se incorporó para gritarle a Ron, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

─ Llegaron las pizzas. ─ dijo Harry aliviado, los arreó escaleras abajo antes de que se pusieran a pelear.

oOoOoOo

─ Creo que comí demasiado. ─ dijo Ron.

─ Yo también. Me siento mal. ─ gruñó Draco. Él, Harry y Ron estaban despatarrados en los sillones de la sala. Había cajas abiertas de pizzas por todos lados.

─ Sentirse mal es algo bastante común cuando uno come demasiada pizza. ─ comentó Harry que tampoco se sentía del todo bien.

─ ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ─

─ Se me pasó. Los Dursleys nunca me daban mucho de comer. ─ Draco se le acurrucó y le posó la cabeza sobre el hombro.

─ Odio a esos muggles. ─ dijo el Slytherin. ─ Quiero seguir desquitándome de ellos de alguna otra forma. ─

Ron eructó tan fuerte que hizo vibrar las ventanas.

Hermione se había subido a una silla y estaba toqueteando la parte alta de las cortinas.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ Dándole a los Dursleys lo que se merecen. Mientras comía miré el armario bajo las escaleras y perdí el apetito. ─

─ Tienes suerte. Ojalá yo me hubiera fijado en el armario también. ─ murmuró Ron. Se frotó la panza hinchada.

Hermione hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado. ─ Guardé las anchoas de mi porción y las estoy escondiendo en el interior de los barrales de las cortinas. Los Dursleys nunca se van a dar cuenta de dónde viene el olor. ─ dijo sin sentir un ápice de culpa.

─ ¡Brillante, Hermione! ─ Ron le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

─ Y pensar que me acusaste a mí de acosar muggles. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Tu tipo de acoso dura mucho más. Y no es que me esté quejando, no vayas a creer. ─ agregó. Bostezó y se desperezó. ─ Harry, tengo otra memoria de Snape que deberías ver. Es sobre Florence Avery. ─

─ ¿La chica que besó a Snape? ¿Por qué no me la mostraste antes? ─

─ En la memoria sólo la llaman Avery. No sabía que su nombre fuera Florence hasta que tu tía lo mencionó. ¿Por qué no la miras? ─ y fijó sus ojos en los de Harry.

Harry tocó su varita y pensó: _¡Legilimens!_

Dos mortífagos avanzaban medio agachados por la tubería de paredes de ladrillo. Anónimos bajo sus vestiduras y máscaras, sólo podían identificarse por las voces.

─ ¿Había una poción de amor en el jugo de calabaza que me diste a beber? ─ demandó Snape. Sonaba unos años mayor que en la memoria con Lily.

La expresión desagradable en la enmascarada cara de Florence era invisible aunque podía adivinarse en el tono de voz. ─ Pues sí que has demorado en darte cuenta. Me siento halagada. ─ dijo con desdén. ─ Tenía que asegurarme de que me besarías. Ya le había dicho a esa estúpida Hufflepuff que podía enterarse de algo muy jugoso para sus chismes si rondaba los invernaderos. ─ La risa que lanzó sonó horrible, casi demente.

─ Avery… ─ había tanta ira contenida en el tono de Snape que si Harry hubiera sido Avery, hubiera ahí mismo dado la vuelta y huido por su vida.

Pero la mortífaga o era muy imprudente o carecía de la percepción suficiente para notar lo serio de su situación. ─ Me encantó el hechizo que usaste después con esa Hufflepuff, Severus, sellándole la boca… ¿ese hechizo fue otra de tus invenciones? ─

Snape ignoró la pregunta. ─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ─ preguntó, su voz era más suave y mucho más peligrosa que nunca.

─ Órdenes del Señor Oscuro. ─ dijo Avery como al descuido. ─ Se había enterado de tu talento para las Pociones y había visto algunas de tus invenciones de magia oscura. Quería que te unieras a la familia. Por lo tanto Evans estaba de más, ¿lo entiendes? El Señor Oscuro no podía permitir que uno de sus seguidores tuviera una novia sangresucia. ─ Incluso Avery parecía haber percibido la creciente amenaza ahora, puesto que agregó: ─ Fue por tu propio bien, Severus. ¿Dónde estarías ahora? Probablemente casado con la sangresu… ─

La memoria terminó pero un instante antes de que se desvaneciera por completo Snape había alzado su varita.

La sala se rematerializó.

─ Según tengo entendido los aurores mataron a toda la familia Avery. ─ dijo Draco.

─ Me parece que a ésa la mató Snape. ─ En la memoria, Snape había parecido sin dudas una pantera negra a punto de atacar a su presa.

Ron y Hermione los observaban curiosos, les contó lo que había visto.

─ La verdad es que cada vez tengo menos ganas de reunirme con Snape. ─ dijo Hermione

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó Ron.

Hermione pareció agitarse. ─ Analízalo un poco. ─ dijo. ─ No sabemos todavía de qué lado está Snape. Harry es la prueba viviente del fracaso sentimental de Snape. Snape ya no tiene ningún tipo de obligación respecto de Harry, ya no es más su profesor. Y ya no está la presencia moderadora de Dumbledore. Esta noche tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos. ─

─ Estoy de acuerdo. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Y no te olvides de que Harry amenazó y atacó a Argus Filch, que es el padrastro de Snape, Snape querrá desquitarse. ─

─ Entonces no tenemos alternativa, tendremos que atacar a Snape antes de que nos ataque a nosotros. ─ dijo Ron con decisión.

─ Ron, esa idea es pésima. ─ dijo Draco sacudiendo la cabeza.

─ ¿Por qué no? No digo que le hagamos daño. Pero sí desarmarlo para poder hablar con él más seguros. ─

─ Ron tiene razón. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Recordemos que Harry es El Elegido. No podemos poner en riesgo su vida. Snape es uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de la Tierra. Me sentiría mucho más cómoda si no estuviera armado cuando nos toque estar en la misma habitación con él. ─

Harry asintió con la cabeza aunque tenía fortísimos recelos. No quería ni pensar en lo que podría pasar si intentaban desarmar a Snape y fracasaban. Draco tampoco parecía convencido, aparentemente estaba evaluando los pros y los contras de la idea.

Finalmente, Draco habló: ─ Está bien. ─ dijo. ─ por la seguridad de Harry, lo haré, pero siempre y cuando me prometan que no lastimarán a Snape después de que lo hayamos desarmado. ─ Agregó nervioso: ─ Hay algunas cosas a tener en cuenta para hacerlo bien, sólo usaremos _Expelliarmus_ sin pronunciarlo. Y todos tenemos que usar Oclumancia. ¡Pero como se debe, Ron! ¡Si no estamos perdidos, anticipará todo lo que pensamos hacer! ─

─ ¡Yo estuve usando Oclumancia como se debe! ─

─ En realidad no, tu expresión dejaba traslucir emociones, hasta Tío Vernon se dio cuenta. ─

─ Pero es que yo… a los Dursleys los odio. ─

─ Y Harry probablemente también, pero supo controlarse. ─

─ Porque Harry es perfecto. ─ Ron lo había dicho por lo bajo pero Draco igual había oído.

La expresión del Slytherin tornose extática. ─ ¡Y que lo digas! ─

Ron puso una cara.

─ ¿Estás a punto de decir "demasiada información", ¿no, Ron? ─

─ ¡Para nada! A esta altura ya me estoy acostumbrando a ustedes dos. ─

Riéndose, Draco se acurrucó aun más junto a Harry. Harry lo envolvió en sus brazos con una sonrisa triste. ¿Se comportaría Draco así, diría las mismas cosas, si no fuera por el Voto?

oOoOoOo

─ Vamos Ron. ¿Por qué te demoras? ─ gritó Hermione.

Harry, Draco y ella estaban en la cocina listos para aparicionar a la Mansión Malfoy.

Ron salió corriendo de la sala, venía abrochándose los pantalones.

El ceño de Hermione se frunció ─ No me digas que estabas haciendo en la sala lo que yo pienso que estabas haciendo. ─

Sonriendo, Ron dijo: ─ Draco les había dicho a los parientes de Harry que íbamos a hacer pis en toda la casa. No quisiera decepcionarlos. ─

Harry y Draco se echaron a reír.

─ Ahora que lo pienso, un pis no vendría mal. ─ dijo Draco.

─ Ni a mí tampoco. ─ lo secundó Harry.

Para desmayo de Hermione los dos partieron en un tour urinario relámpago por toda la casa. Cuando volvieron después de haber marcado terreno, Hermione echaba chispas.

─ Y después dicen que los muggles son sucios. Ustedes, chicos, son asquerosos. ─ sacudía el pie contra el suelo.

Draco se limitó a mirarla de soslayo y tosió violentamente, pero entremedio del sonido áspero de la tos, los otros oyeron algo como "¡anchoas!"

Hermione empezó a sonrojarse y cambió rápidamente el tema. ─ Si tú aparicionas dentro de la mansión, nosotros podremos seguirte, Draco. ─ dijo.

─ No se puede aparicionar dentro de la mansión. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Hay muchísimas defensas. Lo más cerca que se puede aparicionar es a veinte kilómetros. ─

─ ¡Veinte kilómetros! ─ exclamó Harry.

─ Así es, por fuera de los límites de la propiedad. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Las defensas la circundan por completo. ─

─ ¿Y por qué no nos avisaste?, llegaremos tarde si tenemos que caminar veinte kilómetros. ─ dijo Ron.

─ No tendremos que caminar. Habrá medio de transporte cuando lleguemos. ─

─ ¿Qué medio de transporte? ─ preguntó Hermione.

─ ¿Escobas? ─ preguntó Harry deseoso.

Draco parecía muy complacido consigo mismo cuando contestó: ─ No son escobas, esperen y verán. ─

oOoOoOo

Aparicionaron al pie de una verde colina. Frente a ellos un muro de piedra conformado por bloques grises primorosamente moldeados y adosados unos a otros, se perdía de la vista en ambas direcciones. Una alta reja plateada, de barrotes torneados para formar el nombre "Malfoy" se interponía ante ellos. La reja remataba en lo alto con picas de metal. Pero ni el muro ni el portón eran intimidantes, sino hermosos y de exquisito gusto.

─ Mi casa. ─ dijo Draco melancólico. ─ No había vuelto aquí desde que huí de Hogwarts. ─

─ ¿No estará hecha un desastre si hace tanto que está abandonada? ─ preguntó Harry

─ No, los elfos domésticos se ocupan de mantenerla en perfectas condiciones. Esperen aquí. ─ Draco se adelantó hasta la reja, tocó con su varita la M de Malfoy. Fue siguiendo el trazo de las letras, el metal adquiría un brillo verde. Cuando alcanzó la parte inferior de la Y, el portón se abrió sin hacer ruido. Draco les hizo una seña para que ingresaran.

Las hojas volvieron a cerrarse detrás de ellos con un tenue tañido. El camino de entrada estaba cubierto de fina grava que crujía bajo sus pies.

─ Bienvenidos a la propiedad de los Malfoys. ─ dijo Draco.

─ Draco, ¿dónde está la casa? ─ preguntó Ron, probablemente no había querido mostrar envidia pero el tono lo delataba. Sabían que los Malfoys eran ricos como para tener una fastuosa mansión, pero nunca se habían imaginado que fueran tan ricos como para ser dueños de lo que parecía ser la mitad de Gran Bretaña.

Verdes arboledas y campos se perdían en el horizonte. Como así también el camino de entrada. A los lados del camino se multiplicaban las flores silvestres estivales.

─ La Mansión Malfoy está muy lejos. ─ dijo Draco. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca y emitió un silbido estridente.

Se oyeron relinchos lejanos.

─ ¿Tienes caballos? ─ preguntó Ron.

─ Unos doscientos. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Granians. Mi familia los ha venido criando por generaciones. ─

Los ojos de Hermione crecieron como platos al oír el nombre de la especie. Dejó escapar un "Ooh…" muy suave.

Draco levantó ligeramente una comisura. ─ No me digas que tú eres una de esas chicas que se pierden por los caballos, Hermione. ─

─ ¡Sí! Cuando tenía diez años tenía tantas ansias de tener uno, pero vivíamos en el centro de Londres. Lloré durante semanas porque mis padres, obviamente, se negaron a comprarme uno. Yo insistía que podíamos tenerlo en el jardincito del fondo. Pero esos eran caballos muggles. Los Granians están en un plano completamente diferente. ─

─ ¿Dónde están? ─ preguntó Ron mirando hacia las arboledas esperando verlos salir de un momento a otro.

─ Allí, Ron. ─ dijo Draco apuntando al cielo.

Los Gryffindors alzaron las cabezas y dejaron escapar exclamaciones de asombro.

Al menos cincuenta caballos blancos surcaban el cielo hacia ellos agitando las extendidas y brillantes alas emplumadas.

Las memorias de Draco no lo habían preparado para esto. Harry estaba extasiado por tal despliegue de belleza. Y a juzgar por sus caras y los sonidos que emitían, lo mismo les pasaba a Hermione y Ron.

─ Los Granians son grises y particularmente veloces. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Los nuestros son los más veloces de entre los de su clase. ─ agregó con orgullo.

Los caballos voladores fueron descendiendo en círculos. El sol del ocaso reflejándose entre sus alas encandilaba.

─ Draco, son blancos, no grises. ─ señaló Ron. Su voz era apenas un susurro como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

─ A los caballos blancos se los llama comúnmente grises. ─ dijo Hermione sonando enciclopédica como siempre. ─ Es algo que está relacionado con el color de la piel, observa que tienen narices y cascos negros. El pelaje es blanco pero por debajo la piel es negra. Cuando nacen son oscuros y se van aclarando a medida que crecen. ─

─ Así es. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Los potrillos son castaños o negros, y no pueden volar. ─

Los Granians aterrizaron haciendo resonar sus cascos en el pasto. Trotaron hacia ellos sacudiendo las cabezas y resollando. Hermione estiró la mano hacia uno, cuando comprobó que era manso lo acarició con ternura y luego fue de animal en animal haciendo lo mismo al tiempo que dejaba oír exclamaciones de gozo.

─ Elijan uno y súbanse. Siempre por el lado izquierdo, de lo contrario se desconciertan y podrían encabritarse. Si alguno no puede montar, ahí hay una cerca que se puede usar a modo de escalera. Lo ayudó a Ron, que estaba pálido y todavía atónito, dándole un impulso hacia arriba para que pudiera trepar a su cabalgadura. Hermione logró montar por su cuenta. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Harry también lo hizo por sí mismo y se deslizó sobre el lomo por delante de las alas. Su Granian estaba muy bien entrenado y permaneció muy quieto mientras montaba. Se aseguró en posición con las piernas. Era mucho más cómodo que montar a un hipogrifo, no sentía la urgencia de inclinarse hacia delante y de aferrarse al cuello para no caerse.

Draco montó al suyo con la destreza de un jinete nato. ─ ¡Síganme! ─ gritó y volvió a silbar.

Toda la tropilla volvió a tomar vuelo. Harry se aseguró al cuello durante la aceleración inicial pero luego pudo soltarse, las alas se ubicaban más atrás que las de un hipogrifo y no amenazaban con hacerlo caer. El vuelo era muy tranquilo. El lomo de su animal era suave y elástico, no había necesidad de silla. Las crines blancas flotaban delante de él agitadas por el viento. Lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente.

El suelo se alejó. Desde lo alto se podía ver a kilómetros a la redonda. Lagos, ríos, bosques y campos se extendían debajo de él, brillando con el sol del crepúsculo. Volvió la vista a sus amigos. Hermione estaba extática, sus enmarañados cabellos flotando alrededor de su cabeza. Ron parecía ya recuperado del shock inicial, sonreía ampliamente.

─ ¡Yo quiero un Granian, Draco! ─ chilló Hermione.

─ ¡Todos dicen lo mismo! ─ replicó Draco. Era el único que no le daba tanta importancia al vuelo, y su expresión reflejaba que seguía teniendo bien presente que lo que les esperaba más adelante podía ser muy poco agradable.

─ No me imaginaba que vivieras así, Draco. ─ gritó Harry.

Su novio sonrió y acercó su caballo para que pudieran hablar, pero tenían que hacerlo igualmente en voz alta si querían oírse. ─ ¿Sabes que tú fuiste la primera persona que rechazó mi amistad? ─ preguntó Draco. ─ Yo estaba acostumbrado a que bastaba que dijera que mi nombre era Malfoy para que todos me prestaran la atención. Debido a todo esto. ─ Hizo una seña hacia los Granians y hacia la vasta propiedad que se extendía debajo. ─ Creo que por eso siempre fui un poco arrogante. ─

Harry rió. ─ ¿Un poco? ─

─ Entonces un chico flacucho en el Expreso de Hogwarts me miró a mí, sólo a mí, sin tener en cuenta mi nombre o mis posesiones y me dijo que no valía absolutamente nada. ¡La expresión de tu cara, Harry, cuando me dijiste que YO era la clase equivocada! ¡Solía tener pesadillas viéndola! ─

─ Perdón. ─ dijo Harry y estiró una mano. Lo mismo hizo Draco y por un instante establecieron contacto en pleno vuelo.

─ No me pidas perdón. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Me lo merecía. Era tan mimado y altanero. No fue sino hasta sexto año que me di cuenta de que Voldemort era de lo peor. ─

─ Pero finalmente te diste cuenta. ─

─ Ojalá el costo no hubiera sido tan alto. ─ dijo Draco serio, pensando en su familia.

Más adelante se alcanzó a divisar un ancho lago y detrás de él entre los árboles, la blanca mansión.

─ Ya estamos llegando. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Harry, no sé lo que puede pasar cuando nos reunamos con Snape, pero quiero que sepas que estar contigo fue lo mejor de mi vida. Te amo. ─ frunció el ceño ante la reacción de Harry. ─ ¡Y no hagas caras! ¡Uno de estos días te lo voy a probar y entonces te va a tocar ir abajo! ─

Fueron perdiendo altura en círculos alrededor de la casa señorial. Como le había pasado con los Granians, el anticipo de la mansión que recordaba de las memorias de Draco no sirvió de preparación para la belleza que observaban sus ojos ahora. El techo era gris oscuro con chimeneas brotando en todos lados. Las paredes blancas estaban elegantemente decoradas con molduras con diseños de hojas y flores. Una línea de columnas abría paso a la puerta de entrada.

─ Me sorprende que el Ministerio no haya confiscado la casa y otros valores, Draco. ─ gritó Hermione. ─ En el Derecho muggle hay una figura llamada "restitución". El estado se apropia de los bienes de los criminales convictos. ─

─ El Ministerio no se atrevería a apropiarse del oro de los Malfoys. ─ dijo Draco desdeñoso. ─ Está en Gringotts. En tanto el dueño no se presente a reclamarlo, los goblins consideran que el oro es suyo. Y nadie, ni siquiera el Ministerio, osaría sacarles dinero a los goblins, si sabe los que le conviene, excepto que fuera tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a sufrir una muerte repentina y dolorosa. En cuanto a la mansión, en este momento es indetectable, los del Ministerio no podrían siquiera encontrarla y ni hablar de apropiársela. ─

─ ¿Y entonces cómo era que podían hacer allanamientos? ─ preguntó Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño. ─ Padre mantenía por entonces las defensas más relajadas. Era por una cuestión de imagen para mostrar que era un ciudadano de bien que no tenía nada que ocultarle al Ministerio. Podría haberse sacado de encima al Ministerio pero eso hubiera significado la muerte social para la familia. Después que fue arrestado Madre y yo fortificamos las defensas.

─ ¿Cómo es que Snape puede entrar? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ Parientes y amigos de la familia todavía pueden entrar, aunque hayan dejado de ser amigos. Ésa es la razón por la que no me atreví a volver. No por miedo al Ministerio sino por miedo a los mortífagos. ─

Harry pensó en la tía de Draco, Bellatrix, y sintió un escalofrío.

Aterrizaron con suavidad en el camino de grava frente a las inmensas puertas de entrada. Ron desmontó como un saco de papas que se cae al suelo, los otros lo hicieron con elegancia. Hermione no quería separarse de su caballo, lo siguió acariciando unos instantes y le conjuró un terrón de azúcar.

Draco abrió las puertas y entraron. El hall de entrada era inmenso. Una fabulosa gran araña de caireles colgaba del techo. Piso en damero de grandes y lustrosos mosaicos blancos y negros. Había una magnífica escalera doble que llevaba a los pisos superiores.

─ Tengan las varitas preparadas. ─ dijo Harry. Por todo lo que sabían bien podría ser que Bellatrix les saliera al encuentro.

Pero Bellatrix no estaba allí. Había, eso sí, una fila de elfos esperándolos.

─ Amo Draco, señor. ¡Qué felicidad volver a verlo! ─ dijeron a coro. Todos llevaban puestas fundas de almohada limpias.

Harry notó que Draco no se animaba a mirar a Hermione.

─ ¿No vas a presentarnos, Draco? ─ dijo Hermione fríamente.

Draco les presentó a Panky, Hanky, Manky, Perky and Slinky. ─ No vayan a decir los dos primeros nombres en orden inverso, de lo contrario estaremos escuchando risitas todo el día. ─ (*)

Muy solemnemente y para gran sorpresa de los elfos, Hermione fue recorriendo la fila estrechándoles las manitas.

─ Amo Draco, señor. Severus Snape lo está esperando en el estudio. ─ dijo Perky una vez que Hermione hubo concluido con los saludos. Hanky se estaba mirando la mano que acaban de estrecharle como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

─ El estudio de Padre está subiendo las escaleras. ─ dijo Draco poniéndose en marcha. Los demás lo siguieron.

La Mansión Malfoy no era en absoluto lo que Harry hubiera imaginado como el hogar de una familia de magos oscuros. Hubiera esperado una mansión tenebrosa o habitada por espectros. Algo parecido a Grimault Place. Pero la casa era luminosa y no daba ninguna indicación de que perteneciera a magos oscuros. La cosa más inquietante que Harry alcanzó a ver fue un dragón antipodean, ojos de ópalo embalsamado. Supuso que los artefactos oscuros que podían resultar incriminatorios estarían escondidos. O quizá se trataba de que los Malfoys tenían mejor gusto que los Blacks.

Retratos de personas de cabello rubio charlaban e intercambiaban chismes a su paso. Ninguno chillaba pero a Harry le pareció que no miraban con buenos ojos a Ron y Hermione.

─ Aquí es. ─ susurró Draco, estaban frente a una puerta de madera cerrada. ─ Tenemos que estar muy cerca de Snape cuando lo hagamos. _Expelliarmus_ todos juntos cuando yo les haga una seña. ─ Abrió la puerta.

El estudio parecía una biblioteca. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo. La mayoría encuadernados en cuero. Había algunos que parecían muy antiguos, obviamente valiosísimos incunables y algunos más antiguos aun. Se veían todo tipo de tesoros encerrados en cajas de cristal.

La atención de Harry se dirigió, sin embargo, a un sillón que estaba junto a la chimenea en la que no ardía fuego. Se veía una manga negra apoyada sobre el brazo del sillón y una mano de dedos finos y largos que sostenía una copa de vino tinto.

Harry les hizo una seña a sus amigos apuntando al sillón. Todos alzaron su varita y se fueron acercando sin hacer ruido.

"Hay algo que está mal", pensó Harry. No estaba seguro qué. Sentía un cosquilleo en la piel como si estuviera siendo observado por ojos hostiles. Dio vuelta la cabeza y estudió la habitación, parecía vacía, excepto por Snape que estaba sentado en el sillón, mayormente oculto.

Cuando aparecieron frente a la silla, Snape se sobresaltó y sacó su varita, rápido como una serpiente.

─ ¡Ahora! ─ gritó Draco y todos lanzaron el _Expelliarmus_ sin pronunciarlo.

Pero en el mismo momento que Harry disparó el suyo supo que habían cometido un tremendo error. La varita de Snape no voló de su mano. Se vieron en cambio como ondas de agua que recorrieron su cuerpo y se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, fueron arrasados por un chorro de luz, no desde la silla llena de humo sino de atrás. Las cuatro varitas volaron de sus manos. Se dieron vuelta inmediatamente y escucharon una muy conocida voz sarcástica.

─ ¡Tchut, tchut! ¡Cruel desilusión! ¡Los héroes de Gryffindor y su nuevo… amigo… no saben reconocer un simple encantamiento de simulación cuando lo ven! ─

Snape estaba de pie detrás de una de las cajas de cristal llena de varitas neolíticas. Sostenía las cuatro varitas birladas en su mano izquierda y la suya propia en la mano derecha. La fría sonrisa en sus labios bastó para confirmarle a Harry que estaban en serios problemas.

─ ¿Así que trataste de tenderme una trampa, Draco? ─ su voz era apenas algo más que un susurro pero se oyó en toda la habitación.

─ Perdón, Severus. No estábamos seguros de lo que… ─

─ ¡Traidor! ─ lo interrumpió Snape. Draco abrió grandes los ojos. Su ex Jefe de Casa evidentemente nunca antes se había dirigido a él en términos parecidos. Snape le lanzó una mirada glaciar. ─ Hubiera esperado un poco más de gratitud de parte de alguien por el que hice tantos esfuerzos en proteger. Unos pocos días con los Gryffindors y ¡te has vuelto tan estúpido como ellos! Sólo espero que este ridículo intento de emboscarme no haya sido idea tuya. ─

─ Fue idea mía ─ dijo Ron valerosamente. ─ A Draco no le gustó, pero lo convencimos. Lo único que queríamos era hablar con Ud. seguros. Nunca tuvimos intención de hacerle daño. ─

─ ¡Como si pudieran aunque trataran! ─ dijo Snape desdeñoso. ─ Su mente es un libro abierto, señor Weasley, y sus reflejos muy lentos, señorita Granger. En cuanto a Ud., señor Potter, duda demasiado de sus instintos y no hace caso de lo que le advierten. ¡Yo, Severus Snape, nunca perdería mi varita ante tal lastimosa pandilla de adolescentes! ─

─ Creía que ahora se hacía llamar el Príncipe de media sangre. ─ dijo Harry. Desde el momento en que había perdido la varita, dedicaba todo su esfuerzo a mantener la Oclumancia. Era difícil, casi una agonía. El sudor le corría por el rostro. Pero mantenía la mayestática y serena imagen de Dumbledore en su cabeza y su escudo resistía los embates.

Los ojos negros y penetrantes de Snape perforaron los suyos, la Legilimancia de Snape como garras de pantera trataba de romper la barrera helada de su mente. Pero se mantuvo incólume; para su gran contento el ceño de Snape se frunció.

─ Potter, me está dejando afuera… sin su varita. ─

─ Draco me enseñó cómo. ─ dijo Harry sin romper el contacto visual.

─ ¡Él no puede haberle enseñado eso! La única persona que conocí que podía mantener Oclumancia sin una varita fue… ─

─ ¿Lily Evans? ─ interrumpió Draco.

La cabeza de Snape se volvió al instante hacia él.

─ Tengo razón, ¿no? Lily Evans podía hacer Oclumancia sin varita. ─ dijo Draco. A Snape no se le movió un músculo de la cara, pero Draco hizo un gesto satisfecho de asentimiento. ─ Fue una deducción sencilla. ─ agregó en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada por Snape. ─ Harry tiene los ojos de su madre, es natural que sea exactamente como ella… ─

─ ¡Él no es absolutamente en NADA como ella! ─ aulló Snape y había tanto veneno en su voz que Draco tuvo que dar un paso atrás. ─ ¡Es como el roñoso matón de su padre! ─

Harry se erizó. ─ ¡No se atreva a insultar a mi padre! ─ le escupió.

─ ¿Matón? ─ Draco no podía lucir más desconcertado. ─ Harry no es un matón. ─

Los ojos de Snape flamearon hacia él. ─ ¡Y que seas justamente tú el que lo diga! ¡Tú fuiste la principal víctima de Potter. ─ dijo Snape. ─ Pero si casi logró matarte… ─

─ Yo fui el que atacó primero ese día en el baño. ─ dijo Draco estableciendo claramente los hechos. ─ Yo estaba a punto de usar _Crucio_, Harry no sabía lo que hacía ese hechizo cercenante. Y por cierto me pidió disculpas por eso. Y respecto a todas las otras veces, siempre fui yo el que empezó. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era insultarlo a él o a sus amigos hasta que lo hacía engranar, tiene un temperamento terrible. Sospecho que también lo sacó de su madre, ¿estoy en lo cierto? ─

Harry estaba atónito, de descubrirse esperando con respiración contenida la respuesta de Snape. Era tan poco lo que sabía sobre su madre. Remus y Sirius habían sido amigos de su padre, no de su madre. Hasta donde él sabía ninguno de los que habían sido amigos de su mamá seguía vivo…

…exceptuando al hombre de ondulantes ropajes negros que se encontraba frente a él.

─ Sí. ─ dijo Snape muy lentamente. ─ Lily Evans tenía un temperamento terrible. ─

─ Profesor Snape. ─ interpuso Ron. ─ ¿Nos devolverá las varitas? ─

Los ojos de Snape que habían estado unos segundos perdidos en algún punto no determinado del espacio, volvieron a enfocarse abruptamente sobre los cuatro y se entrecerraron. ─ No. ─ dijo. Hizo ondear su varita y Harry sintió que ataduras invisibles lo amarraban y también a los otros tres. Un nuevo movimiento de varita y los cuatro quedaron suspendidos a un metro del suelo. ─ Potter atacó a mi padrastro esta mañana, no confío en ninguno de ustedes. Pero hay algo que necesito mostrarles. En los sótanos… ─

─ ¡Bájame! Lo único que hay en los sótanos es vino… ─ dijo Draco, forcejeando y contorsionándose como si estuviera encerrado en un capullo invisible.

─ Snape sonrió. ─ Ya no… Ahora tengo mi… taller de trabajo allí. ─ Levantó su varita y caminó hacia la puerta. Una fuerza invisible los arrastró a los cuatro, flotando sobre el suelo, detrás de él.

oOoOoOo

Snape no se molestó en poner demasiado cuidado para arrastrar a Harry evitando los obstáculos. Cuando la cabeza de Harry chocó contra un cielorraso bajo en las escaleras, Draco protestó enérgicamente e increpó a su ex Jefe de Casa.

─ No te alteres, Draco. ─ dijo Snape.

─ ¡Ni pienses que me voy a quedar sin decir nada! ¡Deja de azotar a Harry contra las cosas! No es justo… ¡Aaayyy!... ─ la voz de Draco pasó de la recriminación airada a un grito de dolor mal contenido.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te hizo ese miserable? ─ rugió Harry.

Pero Snape se estaba agarrando el brazo izquierdo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

─ Mi Marca Oscura se puso negra. ─

─ El Señor Oscuro nos está convocando. ─ dijo Snape y siguió arrastrándolos escaleras abajo.

Los labios de Harry se torcieron de asco. ─ Entonces, ¿no sería mejor que acudiera? ─

Snape lo miró fríamente. ─ Todavía no, Potter. Ya sé lo que el Señor Oscuro está planeando. Los mortífagos se dividirán en tres grupos esta noche. Uno de ellos tomará rehenes en el Ministerio, otro hará lo mismo en St. Mungo y el tercero acompañará al Señor Oscuro, el objetivo es destruir las defensas y apoderarse de Hogwarts. ─

─ ¿Tomarán Hogwarts? ─ repitió Harry sin poder creer lo que había oído.

─ Ciertamente. Terminarán reuniéndose todos, con los rehenes, en el Gran Salón a medianoche. El Señor Oscuro quiere instalarse en Hogwarts, serán sus nuevos cuarteles. ─

La noticia era demasiado terrible para asumirla así de golpe, Harry miró a Snape aterrorizado.

─ ¿V…Voldemort se apoderará de Hogwarts? Pero eso no puede ser… ─ dijo Hermione con una exclamación contenida.

─ En parte es culpa de ustedes. ─ dijo Snape. ─ Tomar Hogwarts siempre estuvo en los planes del Señor Oscuro, pero cuando mataron a Nagini… eso fue lo que lo impelió a hacerlo ya mismo.

─ ¿Qué puede tener que ver una cosa con la otra? ¿Por qué la muerte de Nagini iba a llevarlo a acelerar sus planes? ─ preguntó Ron desdeñoso.

─ Es debido al…interesante… efecto de la sangre de Potter. ─ dijo Snape. Ahora los estaba arrastrando por un largo corredor. ─ Esa sangre ha estado recorriendo sus venas desde que la utilizó para el resurgimiento de su cuerpo y contiene una cualidad que él nunca había experimentado antes… Amor.

Harry recordó la repentina, extraña expresión de triunfo de Dumbledore cuando supo cómo había resurgido Voldemort. ¿Acaso eso no significaba que su sangre sería perjudicial para Voldemort? Snape lo estaba mencionando como si fuera algo beneficioso.

─ El Señor Oscuro amaba a Nagini, gracias a la sangre de Potter. Ahora su corazón está destrozado, y desesperado por hacerse con la única otra cosa que ama… Hogwarts. Debo admitir que yo lo incité a que lo hiciera. ─

─ ¿Ud. lo incitó a que se apoderara de Hogwarts? ─ Harry no cabía en sí de furia. Le parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla. Lo veía a Voldemort sentado detrás del escritorio del director, donde Dumbledore se había sentado, donde le correspondía ahora a la directora McGonagall sentarse. Podía imaginar las caras de horror de los anteriores directores. Voldemort usaría el sistema de convocatoria de los nacidos de muggles para atraerlos a Hogwarts y matarlos.

Snape ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle. ─ Hay algo que necesito. ─ el cuerpo de Nagini voló del bolsillo de Harry. Harry no pudo impedirlo. Snape abrió la bolsa y miró dentro. El olor fétido a serpiente podrida inundó el ambiente. ─ Excelente, el Señor Oscuro estuvo moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar el cadáver de su mascota muerta. ─ dijo con satisfacción, cerró la bolsa y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

─ ¡No vayas a dársela! ─ dijo Draco.

─ ¡Silencio!

Entraron en los sótanos, Snape cerró la pesada puerta de madera detrás de ellos. Las pálidas piedras grises de las paredes estaban muy deterioradas y ennegrecidas. Los pelos de la nuca de Harry se erizaron. Podía sentir que se habían liberado inmensas cantidades de magia en ese recinto. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado allí? ¿Era una sala de tortura?

─ Sería mejor que no lo hiciera esperar a Voldemort. ─ dijo Harry con una audacia desafiante que en verdad no sentía. ─ Se pondrá furioso si se demora. ─

─ Me perdonará. Cuando le lleve a El Elegido, sus dos amigos y el traidor… ─ dijo Snape con una sonrisa maligna. ─ ...o lo que quede de ustedes. ─

Los cuatro se estremecieron. Hermione gimoteó.

─ ¡No! ─ gritó Draco. ─ ¡No hagas esto, Severus! ¡Por favor! Déjalos ir, mátame a mí… ─

─ _¡Silencio!_ ─ dijo Snape. Y de repente los sonidos dejaron de salir de la boca de Draco, aunque seguía maldiciendo y rogando.

─ ¡Sáquele ese hechizo! ─ gritó Harry. ─ ¿Tiene miedo de escuchar lo que le diga? ─

─ Están aquí para escuchar, no para hablar. Hay algo que deben ver. ─ Snape hizo un movimiento convocante con su varita.

Harry sintió el frío que inundaba el recinto, oyó gritos en su mente y supo de inmediato lo que había sido convocado.

El dementor apareció en el sótano, sus rasgadas vestiduras flotando a su alrededor. La pesadilla que Harry estaba viviendo se volvió aun peor. Él CONOCÍA a este dementor. Las órbitas huecas y vacías; la boca sin labios, un agujero infecto. Pero algunos restos de pelos rubios colgaban del cráneo y los rasgos de la cara eran aún reconocibles.

Alguna vez había sido Barty Crouch, hijo. El mortífago que había sustituido a Mad-eye Moody usando poción polijugos y que había sido condenado al Beso.

─ Esta noche te darás un banquete. ─ le dijo Snape al dementor. ─ Tu plato preferido… alma humana. ─

El jadeo del dementor se aceleró.

Ron gimió. Draco chilló sin sonido.

─ Yo soy el Señor de los dementors. ─ dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa. ─ El Señor Oscuro me ofreció una recompensa por haber matado a Dumbledore y esto fue lo que elegí. Controlar y guiar a todos los dementors de Gran Bretaña.

El dementor que alguna vez había sido Barty Crouch hijo volvió su cara ciega a Harry y alzó ávido sus putrefactos brazos.

─ Fascinantes engendros de magia oscura, los dementors. ─ dijo Snape. ─ La forma de crear uno nuevo es tomar a una persona que haya sido víctima del Beso y sumergirla en un lago. El agua lanza vapores, ésa es la razón por la que siempre hay neblina cuando se están creando nuevos dementors. El cuerpo, que aún respira a pesar de que ya no tiene alma, se ahoga. Y cuando se pudre surge un nuevo dementor. ─

─ ¡Nos está enseñando! ─ dijo Harry sin poder creerlo. ─ ¡Demente hijo de mil putas! No puedo creer que se ponga a enseñarnos en un momento así. ¡Y para qué carajos? Si estamos a punto de que nos aspiren el alma. ¡Y además sus clases fueron siempre una mierda…! ¡Por suerte mi mamá supo librarse a tiempo de una basura como…! ─

─ _¡Silencio!_ ─ Snape lo miró fijo con frialdad.

Los sonidos dejaron de salir de su boca. Harry lo siguió insultando con deseos de que supiera leerle los labios. Luego se volvió a los otros, forcejeando en sus ataduras invisibles. "Perdón", dibujó con la boca.

─ Y ahora podemos empezar… ─ dijo Snape.

oOoOoOo

(*) **hanky-panky**: ñaca-ñaca, dunga-dunga, cuchi-cuchi, friqui-friqui o cualquiera otra de esas combinaciones repetitivas que aluden familiarmente al movimiento del coito. (N. del T.)


	33. Prueba incontestable

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 33 – Prueba incontestable**

El dementor se desplazó hacia los cuatro y estiró sus manos podridas hacia Harry.

_¡Expecto patronum!,_ pensó Harry. Pero sin una varita, no ocurrió nada. No podía huir. Ni siquiera podía hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener levantado su escudo de Oclumancia, pero sabía que eso no lo iba a salvar.

La boca sin labios que aspiraba almas se le acercó…

─ No se inquiete, Potter. ─ dijo Snape distraídamente. Parecía estar disfrutando muchísimo viendo al ex alumno que le gustaba menos que todos enfrentado sin amparo alguno al hambriento dementor. Levantó su varita. ─ _¡Expecto patronum!_ ─

No una sino dos figuras plateadas explotaron de la punta de la varita de Snape. Una mujer sonriente con ojos almendrados como los de Harry y un alto y majestuoso mago con ojos amables y centellantes. Los cabellos de los dos Patroni se prolongaban como hilos brillantes y se entrelazaban.

Era una suerte que Harry estuviera sostenido por el hechizo que lo mantenía cautivo. De lo contrario hubiera caído azotándose contra el suelo por el shock que le produjo la vista de las imágenes de Lily Potter y Albus Dumbledore fusionadas en una para conformar el espíritu guardián más poderoso que jamás había existido.

El dementor sufrió un gran sobresalto al percibirlos y quiso huir. Pero los Patroni lo aferraron de los brazos. El dementor trató de liberarse pero no tenía posibilidad alguna.

─ Es muy recomendable tener un Patronus con manos. ─ dijo Snape didáctico, observando los esfuerzos infructuosos de la criatura. ─ Son muy útiles, no sólo pueden espantarlos, también pueden capturarlos. ─

Harry sintió que el hechizo de _¡Silencio!_ se desvanecía. Ahora era sólo el shock lo que lo mantenía sin habla.

─ Por supuesto, un Patronus que cambia es también una debilidad. ─ continuó Snape. ─ No siempre es bueno que todos sepan dónde residen las verdaderas lealtades de uno. Así se lo dije a Tonks cuando su Patronus cambió. ─

─ Lo recuerdo. ─ susurró Harry.

Pero Snape no le estaba prestando atención. ─ Deja de resistirte. ─ le dijo al dementor con voz sedosa. ─ No te irás con hambre. ─ rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una copa de oro con dos manijas exquisitamente cinceladas y la imagen de un tejón grabada en uno de sus lados.

─ ¡La copa de Hufflepuff! Entonces fue Ud. el que la encontró antes. ─ dijo Hermione.

Los ojos negros se desviaron en dirección a ella. ─ Ciertamente, ustedes fueron demasiado lentos. ─ dijo Snape con desprecio. Sostuvo la copa por su base y el dementor trató de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero los Patroni lo retenían. Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. ─ Sí, detectas un fragmento de alma humana aquí, un fragmento que puedes consumir. ─ le dijo al dementor. Los Patroni aflojaron la presión sobre sus brazos y el dementor envolvió sus dedos podridos alrededor de las manijas. Su vibrante respiración se aceleró al sostener la copa frente a su cara.

Las vestiduras de Snape flamearon cuando se desplazó retrocediendo hasta donde estaban los cuatro. Hizo un movimiento circular con su varita y levantó una barrera alrededor de los cinco, una especie de empinada cúpula de grueso vidrio. Harry podía ver al dementor pero ya no lo oía.

Pero la criatura espectral no parecía reparar en ellos. Estudiaba su premio con evidente deleite. Entonces le aplicó los labios a la copa y chupó.

La copa empezó a brillar y momentos después se puso al rojo vivo. Brotaba vapor de las manos del dementor y se sentía un chisporroteo pero la criatura no mostraba signos de dolor.

Harry recordó la mano de Dumbledore quemada, marchita, muerta, que había destruido el anillo maldito y se estremeció. Ésta era la misma maldición.

Cuando el dementor terminó de absorber todo el fragmento de alma, la copa explotó en llamas blanco incandescente que envolvieron al dementor y lo calcinaron reduciéndolo en un instante a cenizas.

La copa todavía candente cayó al suelo y sobre ella una lluvia gris de cenizas.

El doble patronus contemplaba a Harry con dos pares de ojos amables, no había sido afectado por el calor que había hecho sucumbir al dementor.

Snape flameó su varita. Un remolino reunió las cenizas. Un nuevo movimiento de la varita y la copa de Hufflepuff se elevó en el aire. Los restos de Barty volaron dentro y apareció una tapa que selló la copa. El patronus Dumbledore retuvo la copa con las manos antes de que volviera a caer al suelo.

La campana de cristal que los protegía se desvaneció. ─ Pobre Barty. ─ dijo Snape con voz muy suave. ─ No merecía este destino. Lo conocí antes de que Voldemort lo enloqueciera. ─ Había pronunciado el nombre del mago oscuro sin ningún problema, el único que se estremeció fue Ron. ─ Barty no era sino un adolescente con muchos problemas, destrozado por la muerte de su madre y tratando de rebelarse contra un padre tiránico. Eso fue lo que lo llevó por el mal camino y terminó uniéndose a los mortífagos. Voldemort lo tentó. Tú sabes bien cómo es eso, Draco. ─

Draco asintió con expresión grave. ─ Sí que lo sé. ─ dijo.

─ Sobreviviste con tu mente intacta, Draco. Eres fuerte. Pero el pobre Barty perdió la suya. Se obsesionó con la idea de matar a su propio padre. Voldemort lo transformó en un torturador y asesino de sangre fría. ─ Snape suspiró. ─ Estoy seguro de que Barty, el Barty que yo conocí que todavía estaba en sus cabales, hubiera estado encantado de jugar aunque más no fuera un pequeño papel en volver a transformar a Voldemort en mortal. Está bien que su lugar final de descanso sea la copa de Hufflepuff, una digna sepultura es la única cosa que puedo hacer por él ahora. ─

Desde el momento en que Snape había conjurado la barrera protectora los cuatro habían sido liberados de sus ataduras. Pero ninguno había aprovechado la libertad de movimientos, estaban muy absorbidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos. Harry había visto cómo Snape destruía el Horcrux, ya no tenía deseos de desarmar a su ex profesor.

─ Hay otra cosa más que tienen que ver. ─ dijo Snape. Hizo un movimiento con su varita. Una de las piedras de la pared se desprendió, revelando detrás de ella un pequeño nicho. Snape metió la mano y sacó un relicario, de plata con una S dibujada con esmeraldas en uno de sus lados.

El relicario de Slytherin.

Se lo entregó a Harry. Era el mismo que habían encontrado años atrás en Grimault Place cuando estaban limpiando. ¡Si tan sólo se hubieran percatado entonces de lo que se trataba! El hermano de Sirius lo había llevado allí, lo había sacado de la cueva donde estaba escondido y había dejado una réplica en su lugar. Pero Regulus había muerto víctima de la poción que se había visto obligado a tomar y no había tenido tiempo de destruirlo. Mundungus Fletcher lo había robado y se lo había vendido a Aberforth Dumbledore. Más tarde, un ladrón había desmayado a Aberforth y se había llevado el relicario.

Ahora sabían quién había sido ese ladrón…

El relicario que había sido imposible de abrir ahora estaba abierto como una ostra muerta. El fragmento de alma que había contenido ya no estaba allí. El metal estaba quemado y aplastado, no era difícil imaginar la razón.

─ Parece que ha estado gastando unos cuantos dementors. ─ dijo Harry.

─ ¿Y qué? ─ dijo Snape restándole importancia. ─ Soy Señor de los dementors no tengo necesidad de justificar su pérdida. La verdad sea dicha… ─ agregó con una desagradable sonrisa. ─ …he perdido más dementors de los estrictamente necesarios para dar cuenta de los Horcruxes. Digamos que he sido algo… descuidado. ─

─ ¿Horcruxes? ─ preguntó Draco. ─ ¿Te refieres a esas… cosas… que hacen a Voldemort inmortal? ─

─ ¿No le dijo Ud. cómo se llamaban? ─ le preguntó Snape a Harry, sarcásticamente.

─ No me dijo el nombre. ─ dijo Draco defendiéndolo. ─ Me dijo lo que hacían y eso fue suficiente. ─

Los horcruxes son objetos en los que Voldemort depositó parte de su alma. ─ explicó Harry rápidamente. ─ Mantienen el resto de su alma anclado a este plano de existencia. No puede morir en tanto existan sus horcruxes. Había seis, sin contar el fragmento que permanece en el cuerpo de Voldemort. Hace instantes viste la destrucción de la copa. El relicario ya es historia también. ─

Snape parecía muy complacido consigo mismo.

─ Dumbledore destruyó el anillo. ─ continuó Harry. ─ Yo destruí el diario de Riddle que tu padre había deslizado en el caldero de Ginny…─

─ ¿Padre tuvo que ver con la destrucción de parte de la inmortalidad de Voldemort? ¡Con razón que lo quiere muerto! ─ dijo Draco.

─ Además está Nagini y por último algo de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw, pero no sabemos qué. ─

Draco asintió con un gesto. ─ Horcruxes… ─ repitió como si degustara las sílabas.

─ ¿Así que recién ahora le dice a Draco la verdad? ¿Y dice que lo ama? ─ dijo Snape despreciativo. ─ El amor debería implicar confianza. ─

─ El Voto… ─ empezó a decir Harry pero Snape lo interrumpió.

─ Deme el Voto. ─ demandó Snape extendiendo la mano.

─ Sí. ─ dijo Draco con entusiasmo. ─ Quiero que lo leas y que encuentres algún resquicio. Según Nott y Hermione es una trampa sin salida aparente. ─

Harry sacó el estrujado pergamino y se lo entregó. Snape lo tomó y lo alisó cuidadosamente con una expresión de disgusto que dejaba traslucir una crítica muy clara por lo descuidado que Harry era con sus cosas. Luego se puso a leer.

Harry ya se había acostumbrado a las reacciones de horror y de escándalo cuando alguien leía el Voto. Pero nada lo había preparado para la reacción de Snape.

Antes de que hubiera leído mucho del texto la risa burlona de Snape inundó el sótano lleno de humo.

─ ¡Imbéciles! ─ gritó Snape. ─ ¡Umbridge y Barnes son unos perfectos idiotas! Aun peor de lo que hubiera imaginado. ─ ¡El objetivo del Voto es que la víctima se enamore perdidamente del amo! ─

─ Eso ya lo sabemos. ─ dijo Harry con angustia. No entendía por qué Snape se tomaba a risa un asunto que para ellos significaba una situación difícil y dolorosa.

─ Umbridge debe haber imaginado el siguiente esquema: Draco se enamoraría de Harry, Harry lo rechazaría, puesto que asumían que era heterosexual, Draco finalmente moriría con el corazón destrozado. ─ dijo Snape.

─ Así debe de haber sido, Umbridge incluso me preguntó si yo tenía novia. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Pero las cosas no ocurrieron así. Harry me ama y yo a él. ─ dijo Draco. Y le dirigió una severa mirada a Harry. ─ ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con el Voto! ─

Snape le devolvió el Voto a Harry. ─ Dime, Draco, ¿cómo te sentías al principio, apenas habías jurado el Voto? ─

─ No me acuerdo bien. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Los aurores me habían golpeado en la cabeza y estaba medio mareado. No había dormido. Y me moría de hambre ─ Se pasó el dedo índice por la boca. ─ Recuerdo que Harry se me aparecía como la cosa más extraordinaria que pudiera existir. ─

─ Tenías en la cara una expresión de adoración. Como la de un elfo doméstico. ─ dijo Harry.

Draco hizo una cara, como si considerara la comparación con un elfo muy denigrante. ─ Pero después nos peleamos y apareció una llama que estuvo a punto de estrangularme. ─ Se llevó la mano al cuello recordando el momento.

─ Perdón, Draco. ─ dijo Harry muy suavemente y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Draco sonrió. ─ Pero después de eso las cosas mejoraron ─ dijo, devolviéndole y apretando el abrazo. ─ Harry me llevó consigo y pude bañarme después de semanas. Hizo que me curaran, me preparó de comer, me prestó su ropa y su cama. Y era tan tierno, y tímido, se sonrojaba cada vez que lo tocaba. Era como si él me perteneciera mí y no al revés. Y ya no sentía que tenía obligadamente que estar en su compañía, sino que me agradaba estar con él. ─

─ ¿Y qué pasó después? ─ preguntó Snape con un mínimo atisbo de sonrisa.

Las pálidas mejillas de Draco pasaron al rosado. ─ La mejor noche de mi vida. ─ se apretó aun más en el abrazo de Harry. ─ Me desperté a la mañana siguiente para encontrármelo allí a mi lado, durmiendo, tan sereno. Tan hermoso. Todo mío. Me quedé acostado junto a él, mirándolo todo el tiempo y… ─

─ ¿Te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de él?

─ Sí. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Y de ahí en más fue como si el Voto no existiera. Solía sentirlo alrededor del cuello a punto de ahorcarme. Pero desde ese momento quedé libre… o así me lo parecía. Nott y Hermione opinan, en cambio, que eso es la prueba de que Voto me tiene completamente bajo su control. ─

─ El objetivo del Voto es suscitar amor y una vez que lo detecta se repliega. ¿Qué es lo que eso nos está diciendo? ─ preguntó Snape.

Cuando ninguno contestó de inmediato, Snape se cruzó de brazos y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos y con los ojos negros les decía sin palabras a los cuatro que eran unos zoquetes. Era como estar de nuevo en la escuela.

─ ¿Nos dice que el Voto ha esclavizado por completo a Draco? ─ sugirió Hermione tímidamente.

─ ¡Nos dice que Umbridge y Barnes son unos completos imbéciles! ─ exclamó Snape.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Snape empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con la toga ondeando a cada paso. ─ ¿Cómo es que no han podido resolverlo hasta ahora? Yo no fui su profesor de pociones en sexto año, pero Slughorn es muy bueno. Fue el que me enseñó. Seguramente les habló en sus clases de Amortentia. ─

─ ¿La poción de amor más poderosa que existe? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ Sí. La vimos en clase. ─ dijo Ron. ─ Slughorn nos mostró un caldero lleno. ─

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que aprendieron sobre las propiedades de Amortentia? ─ preguntó Snape armándose de paciencia.

Harry se preguntó adónde era que Snape quería llegar. ─ Que sus vapores se elevan en volutas características. ─ dijo.

Snape dejo de caminar de un lado a otro e hizo una mueca como si la necedad de Harry lo hubiese lastimado. Cerró los ojos apretándolos. ─ ¿Y qué más? ─

─ Que huele distinto según quien sea el que la huela. ─ dijo Ron.

Sin abrir los ojos Snape dijo: ─ ¿Y…? ─

─ Que no funciona… ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Aunque es la poción de amor más poderosa que existe, lo único que puede conseguir es un encaprichamiento pasajero que semeja enamoramiento, pero que no dura sino un día. Ni siquiera la magia puede crear o imitar el amor. ─

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron.

─ Oh. ─ dijo Hermione suavemente.

Los cuatro lo miraban boquiabiertos.

─ ¿Durante cuánto tiempo has sentido amor por Potter, Draco? ─ preguntó Snape.

─ Durante unos días, se ha ido haciendo más intenso a medida que paso más tiempo con él. ─ dijo.

─ Entonces realmente lo amas. ─ dijo Snape simplemente. ─ Un capricho pasajero ya se habría disipado. ─

A Harry lo invadió un sentimiento de esperanza tal, al punto que casi se olvidó de respirar.

Snape sacudió la cabeza, como quien se resigna a aceptar algo que no tiene remedio, eso era lo que le inspiraban esos cuatro. ─ Dígame Potter, ¿ha visto Ud. el patronus de Draco? ─

─ Sí, yo le enseñé cómo convocarlo. ─

─ Ud. estaba muy ansioso de ver mi patronus para poder deducir mis lealtades. ¿Pero se fijó con atención en el patronus de su novio? ─

─ Es un hurón con ojos humanos. ─ dijo Harry.

─ SUS ojos, Potter. El patronus toma algunas características o la apariencia completa de la persona que se ama. ¡La prueba incontestable de que Draco lo ama estuvo delante de Ud. durante días y no se dignó Ud. a notarlo! ─

Harry estaba pasmado. Pero Snape todavía no había concluido.

─ Una vez que Draco se enamoró de ti, Harry, el Voto dejó de tener razón de ser y se desvaneció. Barnes y Umbridge no consideraron esa posibilidad, les debe de haber parecido inconcebible. Y así el Voto Inquebrantable terminó con una gran grieta, puesto que la alternativa del amor entregado libremente sin coacción no fue tenida en cuenta. ─

Draco lanzó una risa triunfal.

─ Ah, y a propósito, creo que corresponde que te felicite, Draco… ─ dijo Snape con intención. ─ Al parecer, esta noche te toca abajo, Harry. ─

Debe de habernos leído la mente, pensó Harry. Pero fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo, Draco se le prendió con todas sus fuerzas sollozando de alegría y lo besó apasionadamente. Harry le devolvió el beso con igual pasión y lo abrazó a su vez apretándolo tanto que casi le cortó la respiración.

oOoOoOo

─ Severus, ¿cómo supo Barty Crouch que mi patronus era un hurón? Debe de haberlo sabido porque me transfiguró en uno. ─ dijo Draco minutos más tarde.

Snape reflexionó un instante. ─ No creo que lo supiera, debe de haber usado _Veritasformo_. ─

─ Nunca lo había oído. ─ dijo Hermione mostrando gran interés.

─ Es la transfiguración más sencilla. ─

─ La profesora McGonagall nunca nos enseñó… ─ empezó a decir Ron.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no, señor Weasley! A la profesora McGonagall jamás se le ocurriría enseñarles magia oscura y Veritasformo es uno de los hechizos más oscuros. Transforma a la víctima en su forma verdadera. ─

─ ¿Y por qué eso es magia oscura? ─ preguntó Harry.

Snape revoleó los ojos. ─ ¿No recuerda la Ley de Morpheus, Potter? ─

Hermione asintió y recitó de memoria: ─ Morpheus establece que la transfiguración de una criatura viviente en un objeto inanimado es la mayor parte de las veces irreversible. ─

Snape agregó: ─ La forma verdadera de una persona puede ser algo que no esté vivo. Transfigurar a una persona en una piedra o en un tronco generalmente es fatal. También puede ocurrir que la forma verdadera sea un animal peligroso o algo inanimado pero peligroso, como un río de lava, en esos casos el que corre peligro es el que lanzó el hechizo. _Veritasformo_ ha estado prohibido durante siglos y sólo lo usan los magos más oscuros. La profesora McGonagall debería haber sospechado Veritasformo y debería haber adivinado que Moody era un impostor cuando transfiguró a Draco. ─ Snape frunció el ceño. ─ Yo también debería haberlo adivinado… ─

─ Ninguno de los profesores fue testigo. No deberías echarte la culpa ─ señaló Draco.

De repente Snape volvió a retomar sus pasos de un lado al otro como una pantera en una jaula. ─ Basta de hablar de cosas que ocurrieron años atrás. Estamos perdiendo tiempo. Debemos destruir todos los horcruxes antes de la medianoche. ─

Harry se estremeció. ─ ¡Sí! Antes de que Voldemort se apodere de Hogwarts. ─

─ Tenemos a Nagini. ─ dijo Ron. ─ Sólo falta algo de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw.

─ Sí. ─ dijo Snape, a Harry no le gustó cómo lo había mirado.

─ No puede ser algo de Ravenclaw porque todas sus posesiones fueron destruidas. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ En cuanto a mi antepasado, Godric Gryffindor, tenemos el Sombrero Seleccionador y la espada, objetos que Voldemort nunca pudo haber tocado. ─ dijo Harry. Y se preguntó por qué Draco había hecho una mueca y lo estaba mirando extrañamente. ─ Pueden haber quedado trozos de mármol de su tumba, pero sería muy raro que Voldemort siendo tan megalomaníaco como es, haya elegido algo como un pedazo de piedra para crear un horcrux. ─

─ ¿Qué aspecto tiene un horcrux? ─ preguntó Draco. ─ Quiero decir, una vez que el fragmento de alma ha sido insertado en él. ─ El Slytherin parecía no sentirse bien del todo.

─ No tiene ningún rasgo característico. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Tú viste la copa, no había nada que indicara que encerraba un fragmento de alma. ─

─ ¿Y si el fragmento de alma estuviera inserto en una criatura viviente? ─ preguntó Draco dubitativo.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron.

─ Aquí tenemos un ejemplo, Nagini. Veámosla. ─ dijo Hermione con tono mandón. Y luego agregó más suavemente: ─ Perdón, profesor Snape, podríamos mirar a Nagini. ─

Snape, exasperado, trajo la bolsa, la abrió y dejó caer el cuerpo putrefacto al suelo. Todos hicieron muecas de asco por el olor.

Draco se agachó un poco y empujó la cabeza de la serpiente con la punta del zapato, aparentemente había encontrado lo que estaba buscando porque de repente se incorporó y fue hasta Harry, y lo envolvió en sus brazos como para protegerlo.

─ Draco, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ─ preguntó Harry.

Pero Draco tenía los ojos fijos en Snape. ─ No voy a permitir que lo mates. ─ estableció con firmeza.

─ Podríamos no tener otra alternativa. ─ replicó Snape.

─ No entiendo. ─ dijo Harry, se desprendió de los brazos de Draco, ¿qué era lo que había alterado tanto a su novio?

Quedaba muy poco del cuello de Nagini. El pie de Draco lo había aplastado y había quedado hecho papilla. Pero la cabeza seguía casi igual, casi no se había alterado, como si algo la preservara comparada con el resto del cuerpo. Había una pequeña marca sobre los ojos hundidos. Harry se agachó para observar mejor y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de espanto.

Allí, entre las escamas de la parte alta de la cabeza de Nagini, había una cicatriz con forma de rayo.

oOoOoOo


	34. El horcrux de Gryffindor

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 34 – El horcrux de Gryffindor**

─ ¡No! ─ dijo Harry, movía la cabeza negándose a creer. Retrocedió tan rápido que trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer.

Draco lo sostuvo y Harry se refugió en sus brazos. Los dos temblaban.

─ Sí, Potter. Ud. es el horcrux de Gryffindor. ─ dijo Snape. ─ ¿Por qué otra razón sino ésa Voldemort habría prohibido que lo mataran? Voldemort sabía que una Maldición Mortal no sólo lo destruiría a Ud. sino también al horcrux. Él tenía que ocuparse de hacerlo por sí mismo, para matarlo pero preservando su fragmento de alma. ─

─ Si destruimos el horcrux de la cicatriz, Harry arderá a cenizas. Vean si no lo que pasó con la copa de Hufflepuff. ─ dijo Hermione muy consternada. Ella y Ron se habían abrazado para darse mutuo consuelo.

─ Voldemort protegió sus horcruxes con terribles maldiciones. ─ dijo Snape. ─ Quería que aquellos que intentaran destruir los fragmentos de su alma murieran en la peor de las agonías. ─

─ ¡Matar a Harry no es una posibilidad! ¡Ni lo pienses! ─ gritó Draco y apretó, protector y posesivo, a su novio.

Ron sacudía la cabeza como si intentara espantar un mal sueño, Hermione gemía.

─ ¿Hay alguna forma de estar seguros de que la cicatriz de Nagini… y mi cicatriz son horcruxes? ─ preguntó Harry. Sabía lo que tendría que hacer si él era realmente el horcrux de Gryffindor. Pero quería estar seguro…

─ He diseñado una prueba. ─ dijo Snape, sacando su varita y apuntándola a Nagini. ─ _¡Animus aperio!_ ─

Por unos segundos no ocurrió nada. Los cuatro se inclinaron hacia delante. Entonces Ron gritó: ─ ¡Miren! ─

Una luz blanca tenue brotaba de la cicatriz de Nagini. Y fue haciéndose más intensa y más intensa e instantes después era cegadora. Todos retrocedieron protegiéndose los ojos.

─ Ése es un resultado positivo… he de suponer. ─ dijo Harry con expresión grave a medida que la luz fue apagándose.

Snape hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Había un brillo extraño, indescifrable en los ojos negros. ─ Su turno, Potter. ─ dijo.

Sintió que el abrazo de Draco se apretaba a tal punto que resultaba doloroso. Snape se aproximó. ─ _¡Animus aperio!_ ─

Instantáneamente el cuerpo de Harry empezó a brillar blanco. Fascinado levantó la mano luminosa, flexionó los dedos que parecían tubos de neón. Cuando el resplandor se hizo muy intenso tuvo que apartar los ojos.

Draco lo soltó y lo hizo dar vuelta, y entrecerrando los ojos examinó atentamente la cicatriz a través de una cortina de pelo rubio platinado.

─ ¿Y? ─ preguntó Harry casi sin aliento.

─ Brillas todo entero. Ésa debe de ser TU alma. ─ dijo Hermione. ─ Pero ahora tu cicatriz ha empezado a brillar también, y más intensamente. ─

─ ¡No es cierto! ¡Es una ilusión óptica! ─ insistió Draco. Sus manos se cerraban con tanta fuerza sobre los hombros de Harry que le arrancaron una mueca de dolor.

─ Draco, la cicatriz es un horcrux. ─ dijo Snape.

─ ¡No puede ser un horcrux! ¡No dejaré que lo mates! ─

─ _¡Specul!_ ─ dijo Harry. El aire delante de él se transformó en una superficie espejada. Examinó su reflejo. El brillo de un fragmento de alma en la cicatriz era innegable. ─ Tiene sentido. ─ dijo temblando. ─ Antes de que Voldemort cerrara su mente yo podía SENTIRLO dentro de mí. Sentir sus emociones, ver a través de sus ojos. Puedo percibir cuando él está próximo. Hablo Parselmouth como él. Sin dudas, Voldemort está dentro de mí. Yo soy el horcrux de Gryffindor. No la espada. No el sombrero. ¡Yo! ─ Ahora tenía total certeza. Sabía cuál era su destino. Todo parecía tan claro, tan evidente a la luz que esparcía su cuerpo. Las queridas, preocupadas caras de sus amigos. El rostro puntiagudo, tan bello que quitaba el aliento, de su amado…

El resplandor del cuerpo de Harry se fue desvaneciendo y el espejo que había conjurado se fue apagando en la nada. Draco lo volvió a abrazar y le hundió la cara en el cuello. Harry apretó el abrazo, diciéndole adiós.

─ ¡No, esto no puede estar pasando! ─ la voz de Hermione era casi un alarido.

─ Tenías razón, Draco ─ dijo Harry. ─ Me habías dicho que _Avada Kedavra_ no deja marcas y que otra maldición poderosa me había marcado. No es sorprendente que Voldemort me dijera que no era preciso que mi madre muriera. ─

Draco alzó la cabeza.

Snape hizo un movimiento repentino, convulsivo. ─ ¡Qué? ─ fue casi un ladrido.

─ Cuando Voldemort mató a mi padre, su intención debe de haber sido usar la muerte de mi papá para trasformarme en un horcrux. ─ Harry sacudió la cabeza como si una especie de ira divina desplazara a la tristeza y al espanto. ─ El último horcrux del heredero de Slytherin, enterrado en el cráneo del último de los descendientes de Gryffindor, creado a partir de la muerte del penúltimo de esos descendientes. ¡Qué satisfacción le debe de haber producido, Voldemort seguramente se habrá felicitado! ¿Cómo pude siquiera haber pensado que un psicópata como él iba a rebajarse a usar una espada o un sombrero o un simple pedazo de piedra para su horcrux cuando podía usar toda mi familia en cambio? ─ dijo Harry amargamente. Hizo un esfuerzo para recomponerse.

─ Pero mi mamá se le interpuso. No era más que una simple nacida de muggles, pero ella no iba a permitir que me matara. Entonces él la mató y creó el horcrux con su muerte. ─ Harry sintió un escalofrío. ─ Un horcrux hecho a partir del sacrificio de mi mamá, un sacrificio de amor y entrega total, la más poderosa de las magias. No es sorprendente entonces que la Maldición Mortal con la que quiso matarme rebotara y lo redujera a ese engendro rastrero que fue durante trece años. No es sorprendente que sienta tanto dolor cuando trata de poseerme. ─

Para asombro de Harry, Snape tenía la vista fija en el suelo y su respiración era agitada, estaba haciendo esfuerzos para controlar sus emociones, su Oclumancia flaqueaba.

─ Ud. fue novio de mi mamá. Ella estaba enamorada de Ud., pero Ud. la engañó. ─

Snape levantó los ojos y a pesar de la rabia que lo invadía Harry no pudo evitar una mueca. Los ojos negros eran simas de dolor y de pérdida. Snape habló con una voz tan abismal como sus ojos. ─ Lily Evans fue, y sigue siendo, la más talentosa, bella e inteligente y por sobre todas las cosas la más bondadosa mujer que haya conocido. Me siento dichoso y afortunado de haber sido su pareja durante dos años, fueron los más felices de mi vida.

Harry pareció ahogarse.

─ ¿Qué? ─ dijo Snape con brusquedad.

─ Es sólo que nunca lo había oído decir nada positivo sobre mi familia. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Su padre era un matón petulante y despreciable, Potter. ─ Harry abrió la boca para replicar con aspereza. ─ Pero su madre era absoluta perfección. ─

Harry cerró la boca sacudido por emociones conflictivas. Quería despedazar a Snape por insultar a su padre, aunque sabía que lo que Snape había dicho era objetivamente verdad. Pero Harry amaba a su padre. No podía soportar que el cretino grasiento lo insultara. Igual se hubiera sentido si alguien hubiera dicho de Draco que era engreído y caprichoso.

Y al mismo tiempo Harry quería escuchar más sobre su madre. Nunca nadie le había contado anécdotas sencillas sobre ella. Nunca nadie le había contado cómo era en la vida de todos los días.

Volvió a abrir la boca aunque no sabía bien qué iba a decir, pero ya Snape había retomado su discurso.

─ Conocí a Lily Evans en el Slug Club, el grupo de Slughorn, en nuestro primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Slughorn me había invitado porque sabía del gran talento de mi madre con las pociones. A Lily la invitó cuando vio que había puesto a todos los almohadones de su compartimiento a bailar tap en el corredor del tren. Lo maravilló que una bruja con tan poco entrenamiento pudiera logran un encantamiento de danza con tan primorosa destreza. ─

A pesar de que era Snape el que estaba hablando, Harry no pudo evitar que las comisuras se le desplazaran intentado transformarse en una sonrisa. Miró a Snape con detenimiento, ¿con cuántas personas habría compartido Snape este tipo de recuerdos? No con muchas con toda seguridad. Ahora las compuertas parecían haberse abierto, soltando las memorias a raudales.

─ Lily y yo nos hicimos muy amigos, nos sentábamos juntos en pociones. En las vacaciones nos visitábamos en nuestras casas. Era tan encantadora y divertida, todos quedaban prendados. ─

─ Recuerdo que Slughorn dijo exactamente lo mismo. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Pero Voldemort había decidido ganarme para sus filas. ─ Los ojos de Snape, melancólicos hasta ese momento por el fluir de los recuerdos, se tornaron nuevamente duros, y cierto tono de culpa se le sumó a la voz. ─ De repente adquirí un nuevo grupo de "amigos". Todos ellos de la línea dura, intolerantes, de los que despreciaban entrañablemente a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles. Trataron de crear discordia entre Lily y yo, pero como les resultaba imposible recurrieron a un ardid, una del grupo me drogó con una poción de amor y le hicieron creer a Lily que yo la engañaba. No me cayó bien que Lily lo creyera, que me demostrara tan poca confianza. Cuando James Potter estaba torturándome, ese día, el de la memoria del pensieve, cuando usó _Levicorpus_… ─

─ ¿De qué memoria está hablando, profesor Snape? ─ preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

Snape parpadeó varias veces. ─ ¿No les contó sobre la peor de mis memorias, la que vio en el pensieve, Potter? ─

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! Le había prometido a Ud. que no lo haría. ─

Snape lo miró fijo como si no pudiera creerlo. ─ Su padre nunca mantuvo una promesa en su vida. ─ Harry se erizó. ─ Su madre, por el contrario, siempre fue totalmente confiable. ─ Harry volvió a distenderse y Snape continuó: ─ Ese día Lily vino a rescatarme y yo la llamé… _sangresucia_. ─

Se oyeron suspiros de consternado asombro de Ron y Hermione.

Las mejillas de Snape mostraron un leve tinte rosado de vergüenza. ─ Me hizo sentir muy incómodo y ridículo que una chica tuviera que salir a defenderme delante de todos. Particularmente una chica que había dudado de mí y a la que mis supuestos nuevos amigos despreciaban tan abiertamente. Desde ese día Lily no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. ─ concluyó Snape. ¿Sería acaso un efecto de la luz o los ojos de Snape estaban húmedos?

Harry consideró lo que había escuchado. En algún momento lo había intrigado el hecho de que un hombre como Snape, que había sido mortífago y que había sido testigo de los peores excesos de Voldemort, recordara como la peor de sus memorias ese ataque en la escuela. Y sin embargo tenía sentido. Ese día había perdido definitivamente a Lily. Una palabra pronunciada en un arrebato de rabia le significó la pérdida de la mujer que amaba… y para peor ella terminó en los brazos de su odiado rival…

─ ¿Acaso tiene idea de la tortura que fueron estos últimos años? ─ dijo Snape, el rencor le desfiguraba los rasgos. ─ En cada clase de Pociones tenía que verlo, con la apariencia y los gestos de su padre y los ojos de su madre. Como si fuera una burla constante. ¡Ud. debería haber sido hijo MÍO! ¡Lily merecía algo mucho mejor que James Potter! Si Voldemort no la hubiera asesinado ella se habría divorciado a los pocos años. ¡Estoy seguro! Yo, en cambio, la habría amado hasta el día que muriera. Todavía la amo. ─

Los cálidos brazos de Draco que lo sostenían le recordaron lo cerca que había estado de perder al amor de su vida. Un poco por compasión, un poco por Oclumancia miró a Snape con ojos serenos, sin odio.

─ Mi papá sí amó a mi mamá hasta el día que murieron. Murió tratado de protegernos a ella y a mí. ─ dijo Harry suavemente pero con determinación en la voz.

Snape se había preparado para una andanada de gritos. Pareció desconcertado por la réplica calma de Harry.

─ Mi mamá debe de haber sido una persona extraordinaria, si supo suscitar tanto amor. ─ agregó Harry.

─ Lo era. ─ dijo Snape con un suspiro.

─ Pero Ud. la traicionó. Es su culpa que esté muerta. Ud. escuchó la mitad de la profecía antes de que Aberforth lo echara. Y fue y se lo contó a Voldemort. Y él fue a matar a mis padres. ─ algo de aspereza se le había colado en la voz pero sus ojos seguían escudados.

Snape hizo una mueca como si la culpa le hubiera apuñalado el corazón.

─ ¿Profecía? ─ preguntó Draco. ─ ¿La profecía de la que Padre no logró apoderarse? ─

─ Sí. ─ dijo Harry. ─ La profecía sobre El Elegido que hizo Trelawney. ─

─ ¡Pero si es una vieja farsante! ─ exclamó Draco escandalizado.

─ No siempre es una farsante. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Alguna que otra vez, muy raramente, entra en trance y habla con una voz profunda y extraña. Cuando eso ocurre, sus profecías son ciertas. Pero después no se acuerda de lo que dijo. ─

La incredulidad era clara en la cara de Draco. ─ ¿Cuándo hizo esa profecía? ─

─ En 1980 en _La cabeza del jabalí_. ─ dijo Harry. Curioso, tanto había hecho para evitar que Lucius se apoderara de la profecía, ahora le iba a contar espontáneamente todo a su hijo; pero claro Harry estaba enamorado de Draco y confiaba en él. ─ Trelawney me contó que Dumbledore la estaba entrevistando para el puesto de profesora de Adivinación. Entró en trance frente a él y pronunció la profecía. Cuando salió del trance, Snape estaba en la puerta disculpándose. ─ Harry notó que Hermione estaba escuchando con mucha atención, no se acordaba si le había contado la historia completa. ─ Fue entonces cuando Aberforth lo echó a Snape… ─

─ Al hermano de Dumbledore no le gustan los mortífagos. Lo sé por experiencia. ─ dijo Draco.

Harry asintió. ─ Snape fue derecho a Voldemort y le contó la primera parte de la profecía que era lo que había alcanzado a escuchar. ─ lo dijo con apenas un dejo casi imperceptible de acusación en la voz, Harry se congratuló por lo diestro que se había vuelto en Oclumancia.

Pero el Slytherin parecía intrigado. ─ Tiene que haber sido toda la profecía, Harry. ─

─ No, sólo escuchó la mitad. ─

─ No, tiene que haber sido TODO. ─ insistió Draco. ─ Dijiste que Trelawney entra en trance cuando profetiza. ─

─ Así es.

─ Si ella hizo la profecía y salió del trance, y Snape estaba todavía allí, entonces Snape tiene que haber escuchado TODA la profecía. ─

Draco tenía razón. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Ya entonces Snape le había sido desleal a Voldemort, le había ocultado a propósito la segunda parte.

Snape sonreía. ─ No hay como un Slytherin cuando de hacer despliegue de sagacidad se trata. ─ dijo con orgullo.

─ Pero Ud. le dijo a Voldemort sólo la mitad de la profecía. La primera parte. ─ dijo Harry algo inseguro. ─ Dumbledore me dijo… ─

─ Sólo le CONTÉ a Voldemort la primera parte. Pero si Dumbledore le dijo que yo sólo HABIA ESCUCHADO la mitad, mintió. ─

Harry abría y cerraba la boca, estaba atónito. ─ ¡Cómo se atreve? ¡Albus Dumbledore no era un mentiroso! ─

Snape habló con intenso desdén en la voz. ─ ¡Por supuesto que no lo era! Pero era el mago más astuto e inteligente que haya tenido el honor de conocer. Dumbledore sabía hasta qué punto era sensato darles información a las personas. No es seguro que ciertas personas conozcan información crítica. ¡El enemigo lee las mentes! Era muy poca la información vital que se le podía dar a un chico que, por entonces, tenía una mente que perdía como un colador y que para peor tenía una conexión mental directa con Voldemort. Ese chico tenía que creer que yo había oído sólo la mitad de la profecía, de lo contrario Voldemort podría llegar a enterarse de que yo conocía la profecía entera, la profecía que él desesperadamente quería conocer, y me había negado _ex profeso_ a contársela. ─

─ ¿Ya trabajabas para Dumbledore cuando escuchaste la profecía? ─ preguntó Draco.

─ Todavía no. ─ era evidente que la conversación lo ponía incómodo. ─ Por entonces yo creía que Dumbledore había matado a mi madre. Pero también entonces me habían surgido serias dudas sobre la causa y las intenciones de Voldemort. Además tenía una fuerte intuición de a quién hacía referencia la profecía. Le conté a Voldemort sólo la primera parte, la que a mí me parecía más inocua. En ese momento no me importaba si por conocer la primera parte de la profecía, Voldemort iniciaba una persecución contra algún extraño. Pero lo más sensato hubiera sido no haberle dicho nada. ─ Snape empezó a caminar de un lado al otro. ─ Dos niños habían nacido a fines de julio, uno de los Longbottoms, el otro de los Potters. Voldemort decidió que el nacido del descendiente de Gryffindor debía ser el chico de la profecía. ¡Mi abismalmente estúpido y criminal desliz de lengua puso a Voldemort tras los Potters! ─

─ Dumbledore me dijo que, para Ud., el haberle dicho a Voldemort la mitad de la profecía era el peor error que había cometido en su vida. ─ dijo Harry. Harry no lo había creído cuando Dumbledore se lo había dicho. Ahora sí lo creía.

Snape se dio vuelta para mirar a Harry directamente a la cara. ─ ¡Por nada del mundo le habría hecho daño a Lily! ¡Aunque nunca rompiera con Potter, aunque nunca me volviera a hablar! ¡Quería que fuera feliz y que estuviera segura! Yo estaba con Voldemort cuando se enteró del nacimiento del hijo de los Potter, su nacimiento. Yo lo oí hacer planes en voz alta para perseguirlos y matarlos. Y a los Longbottoms también, como una medida adicional de seguridad. Escuché todos los planes de Voldemort y luego fui directamente a Dumbledore para entregarme y le conté todo. Me escuchó atentamente y luego me pidió que le mostrara mi patronus. Mi patronus había sido una pantera pero a partir de ese día… ─ los ojos de Snape parecieron suavizarse. ─ Tomó la apariencia de Lily Potter. ─

─ Así que Dumbledore supo con certeza que realmente había cambiado de lado. ─ Harry alguna vez había especulado si Dumbledore lo había obligado a Snape a tomar un Voto Inquebrantable de lealtad. Pero si bien el viejo mago pudo haber sido bastante solapado, Harry comprendía ahora que el quebrar la voluntad de alguien con un Voto era el estilo de Umbridge, no el de Dumbledore. Los patroni eran prueba incontestable de lealtad y no causaban daño.

─ Dumbledore se aseguró de informarle a alguien más sobre el cambio de mis lealtades. ─ dijo Snape con un esbozo de sonrisa. ─ Me llevó a visitar a mi madre. Yo creía que él la había matado. Pero estaba viva y bien, trabajando como bibliotecaria en Hogwarts y comprometida para casarse con el mayordomo. No se había atrevido a hacerme saber que seguía viva, yo podría haberla matado por haber desertado de los mortífagos. No habría sido la primera vez que Voldemort hubiera puesto enfrentados a miembros de una familia.

─ Sí. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Sirius Black fue asesinado por su prima Bellatrix, que además mató a su propia hermana. ─ Harry se acurrucó más junto a Draco.

─ Nunca antes había visto a mi madre tan feliz. Fue entonces que mi patronus cambió de nuevo, y Dumbledore apareció junto a Lily. ─ Snape contempló los serenos rostros de su doble patronus.

─ Con razón Dumbledore confiaba en Ud. ─

─ Todo cambió para mí ese día, el 31 de julio de 1980. Cambié mis lealtades y mis amigos, el lugar de residencia y mi trabajo, porque Dumbledore me ofreció un puesto. Era una nueva vida. ─

─ Entonces, cuando Ud. le dijo a Dumbledore que mi familia corría peligro, ¿qué fue lo que él hizo? ─

Dumbledore tomó enseguida medidas para proteger a los Longbottoms y a los Potters, que eran los que habían desafiado a Voldemort tres veces y estaban por ser padres.

─ ¿Sólo tres veces? ¡Harry lo ha desafiado en más de tres oportunidades, y me juego a que tú también, Severus! ─

─ Cientos de veces. ─ dijo Snape muy complacido consigo mismo.

Harry rió. ─ Sí, desafiar a Voldemort ya no es tan raro como antes. Tú lo has hecho ya dos veces, Draco. ─

─ Y con la de esta noche serán tres. ─ dijo Draco.

─ Y Dumbledore también desafió a Voldemort tres veces: la primera cuando tenía once años y se hacía llamar Tom Marvolo Riddle, la segunda cuando lo rechazó para el cargo de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y la tercera en el Ministerio cuando se enfrentaron. ─ dijo Harry.

─ ¿Si me permite continuar? ─ Snape parecía malhumorado. ─ Le conté a Dumbledore los planes exactos de Voldemort. Las dos familias pasaron a esconderse. Dumbledore puso a los Longbottoms bajo el _Fidelius_, él mismo era el Guardián Secreto, y quería hacer lo mismo con los Potters ─ El rostro de Snape se puso aun más pálido. ─ Fue allí cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal. Su padre, en contra de los deseos de Dumbledore, eligió a su amigo, Sirius Black. Y después, a último momento, lo cambió por esa basura rastrera y servil, con una mente incluso más desprotegida que lo que la suya, Potter, solía ser: Wormtail. Wormtail ni siquiera tenía que decirle a Voldemort el escondite de los Potters, Voldemort podía leerlo en su mente deplorable. Finalmente Voldemort fue a Godric Hollow y… ─ Snape dejó de hablar. Desvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza.

Hubo silencio por unos instantes. Luego Harry dijo: ─ Pero a los Longbottoms los torturaron hasta enloquecerlos. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso si estaban bajo el _Fidelius_? ─

─ Le pidieron a Dumbledore que lo anulara. ─ contestó Snape dándose vuelta, tenía las mejillas mojadas. ─ Habían pasado meses y creyeron que estarían seguros. Eran aurores muy diestros y tenían ganas de volver a trabajar. Pero habían estado meses sin entrenamiento. Los mortífagos los emboscaron. Bellatrix tenía la idea, totalmente insensata, de que ellos sabían dónde había ido Voldemort. Los torturaron hasta que les destruyeron las mentes. ─

De nuevo hubo un silencio. Luego Harry habló.

─ Dumbledore me había dicho que el conocer la mitad de la profecía fue la semilla de lo que será la destrucción definitiva de Voldemort. Debido a esa parte de la profecía decidió matarme pero no pudo hacerlo y me marcó como su igual, como El Elegido que lo destruirá. ─

─ Ud. no es El Elegido. ─ dijo Snape con un tono de total y absoluta certeza.

Draco parpadeó varias veces ─ ¡Pero qué dices! ─ Hermione y Ron estaban totalmente escandalizados.

─ El signo de El Elegido es que Voldemort lo marcará como su igual, es lo establece la segunda parte de la profecía. ─ dijo Snape.

─ La cicatriz de Harry es esa marca… ─ empezó a decir Draco.

─ Así lo creía Dumbledore. ─ interrumpió Snape. ─ Pero ahora sabemos sin lugar a dudas que la cicatriz es un horcrux. Voldemort quería a Potter sólo como un cráneo en un estante de su armario de trofeos. ¡La cicatriz no marca a Potter como el igual de Voldemort sino como su víctima! ─

Las palabras de Snape tenían perfecto sentido para Harry. Y determinaban claramente cuál era su obligación. Ya no tenía que preservar su vida a cualquier costo debido a que a él le correspondía vencer a Voldemort. ─ Entonces, ¿quién es El Elegido, el real? ─ preguntó con una calma que en realidad no sentía. ─ ¿Es Neville Longbottom? ─

─ ¡Neville Longbottom? ¿El Elegido? ─ dijo Draco entre risitas, la sola idea se le antojaba un dislate ridículo. ─ No tiene precisamente pasta de héroe, ¿o sí? ─

Incluso Ron lanzó una risa. Hermione parecía muy irritada.

Harry miró serio a Ron y a Draco recriminándolos. Los dos cerraron la boca. ─ Puedo mandarle mi patronus a Neville y decirle que vaya a Hogwarts antes de la medianoche, para que Voldemort pueda ser vencido. ─

─ Eso no será necesario. ─ dijo Snape bruscamente. ─ Está implícito en la profecía que El Elegido se hará presente y se dará a conocer en el momento en que se lo precise. ─

─ ¿Quiere decir que si precisamos a Neville, él se hará presente?

Snape torció los labios con disgusto. ─ Si lo precisamos. ─

─ Entonces Voldemort será vencido esta noche incluso si me mata para destruir el horcrux. ─ dijo Harry sin circunloquio.

Snape tuvo un gran sobresalto.

─ ¡Harry! ─ gritó Draco espantado.

─ ¡Potter, eso no fue lo que yo quise decir! ─ protestó Snape. ─ Tenemos que encontrar una forma que elimine el horcrux sin que haya que matarlo. Su madre nunca me lo habría perdonado si permitiera que muriera. ─

─ ¿Serviría de algo la cirugía? ─ aventuró Draco. ─ Podríamos llevar a Harry a St. Mungo. ─

─ No. ─ dijo Snape. ─ La cicatriz no es sólo física. Hay una conexión de almas. El horcrux tiene que ser extraído por un dementor. ─

─ Pero eso dispararía los hechizos de protección que Voldemort puso en Harry, y lo matarían. ─ protestó Hermione.

─ Lo sé. ─ dijo Snape y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro.

─ No tengo miedo. ─ dijo Harry. Y aunque pareciera extraño, no lo tenía. Su propósito era claro. Su función era ésta, su razón de vivir era ésta. Siempre lo había sido.

─ Harry, no. ─ las palabras de Draco eran un ruego.

─ ¿No hay manera de… neutralizar… los hechizos de protección? ─ preguntó Ron.

─ No. ─ dijo Snape dándose vuelta. ─ Los he estudiado, sólo tienen dos alternativas: desactivados o activados y ardiendo. No se los puede neutralizar. Eso fue lo que lo decidió a Dumbledore a destruir el anillo directamente, sin tener para nada en cuenta las consecuencias. ─

─ Si tengo que hacer un sacrificio, así tiene que ser. Es imprescindible que Voldemort vuelva a ser mortal, para que El Elegido, quienquiera que sea, pueda destruirlo. ─

─ ¡Deje ya de hacer del neciamente valiente Gryffindor, Potter! Me hiere los oídos. ─ dijo Snape desdeñoso. ─ Y no salte directamente a la conclusión de que sacar el horcrux necesariamente lo matará. No todavía. Nunca he sacado un horcrux de una criatura viviente, o que alguna vez haya sido viviente, quizá Voldemort no uso hechizos de protección en Nagini, o en Ud. ─

─ ¡Por Merlín, así lo espero! ─ dijo Draco con ansias.

─ Veamos si es así. ─ propuso Ron.

Snape asintió. ─ Párense en un rincón. Voy a convocar a un dementor. ─ ordenó. Hizo un movimiento con su varita y nuevamente una ráfaga húmeda y helada inundó el recinto. Harry volvió a escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de sus padres. Draco volvió a revivir la muerte de su madre, todos se estremecieron. Y el dementor entró flotando en el sótano.

Esta vez Harry no le descubrió rasgos conocidos en la cara marchita.

Inmediatamente el patronus de Snape capturó al dementor. ─ Cómete eso ─ ordenó Snape señalando el cadáver de la serpiente.

El dementor no se lo hizo repetir. Alzó la serpiente en sus pegajosas y putrefactas manos y se la llevó a la boca.

Snape levantó la barrera alrededor de los cinco.

─ ¿Escucharon un chisporroteo? ─ preguntó Hermione nerviosa cuando la barrera se cerraba y los aislaba térmica y acústicamente.

Ninguno contestó. Miraban fijamente al dementor. Empezó a salirle humo de las manos. Cuando hubo succionado todo el fragmento de alma el dementor desapareció consumido en un vórtice de fuego.

─ Oh…oh… ─ balbuceó Hermione.

─ Oh… oh… ─ sonó el eco de Ron.

─ Bueno… Voldemort SÍ protegió a sus horcruxes vivientes. ─ dijo Harry resignado. No había esperado otra cosa. Draco lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo. Y él le acarició los cabellos rubios tratando de calmarlo, Draco temblaba. Pero los mimos no servían de mucho en una situación como ésa.

Snape evitó mirarlos, disolvió la barrera, reunió los restos del dementor y de la serpiente y los depositó en una urna que conjuró.

Los amigos de Harry intercambiaron miradas desesperadas entre sí. Y en silencio tomaron una decisión.

─ No vamos a extraer el horcrux, Harry. ─ el tono de Ron era definitivo.

─ Si matan a Voldemort esta noche y mi horcrux sigue intacto, Voldemort regresará. ─ replicó Harry enojado. ─ Quizá el año que viene, quizá dentro de cincuenta años, pero volverá. ─

─ Lo que implicaría vivir cincuenta años tranquilos. ─ señaló Draco con sentido práctico. ─ ¿Qué mejor que eso?, y tendríamos tiempo de encontrar alternativas. ─

─ ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes?, si no lo destruimos esta noche, Voldemort retornará y miles de inocentes podrían morir en el futuro. Y cuando regrese será más poderoso aun y peor. ─

─ ¿Y por qué habrían de importarnos miles de extraños? ─ dijo Ron furioso. ─ No los conocemos. A ti te queremos. Y te queremos vivo. ─

Hermione se mordió el labio. Se moría por decir algo pero optó por permanecer callada.

─ ¿Por qué iban a importarnos miles de personas que PODRÍAN morir, cuando podemos salvar a la persona que amamos y que sabemos que VA a morir? gritó Draco.

─ Dumbledore en una ocasión estuvo ante el mismo dilema y era del mismo parecer que ustedes y más tarde se arrepintió de su error… ─ explicó Harry con gran tristeza. Pero sus amigos no lo escuchaban.

Draco se volvió a los otros dos. ─ ¿Están ustedes conmigo? ─ preguntó.

─ ¡Sí! ─ exclamó Ron. Hermione asintió en silencio con el rostro lleno de culpa.

─ ¡No dejaremos que te suicides, como un Gryffindor estúpido, Harry! Tienes que seguir viviendo como el Slytherin que estuviste a punto de ser. ─ gritó Draco.

─ ¿Slytherin? ─ preguntó Snape.

─ Sí, Severus. El Sombrero Seleccionador quería poner a Harry en Slytherin, pero él se negó, exigió que lo pusiera en cualquier otra Casa, menos en Slytherin. ─

─ Porque toda la gente arrogante, egoísta y malvada era la que iba a Slytherin. ─ dijo Harry dirigiéndole a Snape un guiño intencionado y divertido.

─ ¡Por supuesto, nunca en Gryffindor! ─ dijo Snape con sarcasmo. Y los ojos negros se volvieron acerbos y recriminantes a Ron y Hermione. Los dos se dieron por aludidos y bajaron la cabeza.

─ ¡Esto no es justo! ─ protestó Draco, sonaba como un chico que tiene una rabieta. ─ Precisamente cuando nos sentíamos seguros, y el Voto dejaba de ser un problema, surge esto del horcrux. ─ Aferró a Harry posesivamente. ─ ¡No voy a permitir que te entregues como un mártir! ¡Me niego a aceptar tal cosa! ¡Eres mío! ¡Y el retorno de Voldemort deja de importarme en comparación! ─

─ Pero no están seguros. ─ dijo Snape. ─ Lamento que te haya suscitado esa impresión. Es cierto, el Voto perdió efecto directo cuando se enamoraron, pero el Voto es permanente y el amor, por triste que suene, efímero. Particularmente el amor entre adolescentes. ─ suspiró dramáticamente. ─ ¿Cuál es la tasa de divorcio en matrimonios adolescentes? ¿La mitad? ¿Más de la mitad? Cuando dejes de amarlo, Draco, cuando madures y cambies, cuando te saque de quicio más veces de lo tolerable y quieras sacártelo de encima porque ya no lo soportas, el Voto volverá a hacerse presente y con la violencia del principio. Les doy a ustedes un año; quizá cinco en el mejor de los casos. ─

─ ¿Qué pasaría si yo muero? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ ¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! ─ aulló Draco.

─ Si el amo muere, el Voto cesa de existir. ─

─ ¡No! ─ gritó Draco.

Harry tomó su decisión. Mirando con dura determinación en los ojos de Snape, dijo: ─ Tienes razón, Draco. Me hiciste cambiar de opinión. NO sacaremos mi horcrux. ─

Draco, Ron y Hermione respiraron aliviados.

─ Te amo, Harry. Estoy tan contento de que hayas entrado en razón. ─ dijo Draco y le llenó la cara de besos. Harry se los devolvió.

─ Yo también te amo, Draco, nunca lo olvides. ─

Harry dibujó una apretada sonrisa. Se volvió a Hermione y Ron. ─ He sido muy afortunado de que me hayan tocado amigos tan bueno como ustedes. ─ y los abrazó, primero al uno, después a la otra.

─ Harry ¿por qué actúas como si te estuvieras despidiendo? ─ Hermione no era de las que habían nacido ayer. Harry tenía la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de su amiga y miraba fijo a Snape con dureza en los ojos.

─ ¿Despidiéndome? ¿Cómo se te ocurre una cosa así? ─ Harry soltó a Hermione y Draco volvió de inmediato a cobijarse en sus brazos.

─ ¡Suerte que te decidiste a actuar sensatamente! ─ dijo Draco y lo besó dulcemente, cerrando los ojos.

Harry le devolvió el beso y disimuladamente echó mano a su varita y la acercó a la cabeza de su novio. _¡Stupefy_!, pensó.

Draco se aflojó inconsciente en sus brazos. Harry apuntó entonces a Hermione y volvió a lanzar el hechizo. Simultáneamente, Snape había hecho lo propio con Ron. Y con otro movimiento de varita depositó los cuerpos de los dos con gran suavidad sobre el suelo. Harry le dio un último beso a Draco y lo recostó junto a sus amigos.

─ Sorprendente, Potter. No hace Ud. las cosas a medias. Buscando mi complicidad para sacar del paso a sus amigos que querían interponerse. El Sombrero Seleccionador no se equivocaba, tiene la astucia necesaria para haber resultado un excelente Slytherin.

─ ¿Y cómo le hubiera caído si yo terminaba asignado a su Casa? ─ Harry no pudo resistir preguntar.

El ex Jefe de Slytherin no contestó de inmediato. Luego dejó ver un primordio de sonrisa. ─ ¡Hubiéramos ganado la Copa de las Casas todos los años! ─

─ Al parecer, los ambiciosos Slytherins sólo piensan en ganar. ─ dijo Harry divertido pero en cierto modo también espantado.

Snape se puso a mirar el techo en una actitud cómica, parecía estar considerando cuidadosamente la respuesta. ─ ¡No! A veces también pensamos en perder, pero sólo para encontrar la forma de evitarlo.─ dijo finalmente. Luego se puso serio ─ Mi ambición es la destrucción de Voldemort. No me puede decir, entonces, que toda ambición es mala, Potter ─

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ─ No, Snape. Y por favor, llámeme Harry. ─

Snape pareció sacudido. ─ Muy bien, pero sólo si tú me llamas Severus, creo que te has ganado ese derecho, Harry. ─

─ Prométeme que cuidarás de mis amigos. Draco va a tener un ataque cuando se despierte, cálmalo y consuélalo. Esto es algo que tenemos que hacer. ─ Ahora que todo estaba a punto de concluir se sentía libre de preocupaciones y hasta entusiasmado. Se acostó sobre el suelo. ─ Estoy listo, convoca a un dementor. Si es que todavía te queda alguno. ─ agregó con una sonrisa.

─ Me quedan en cantidades ─ dijo Snape con tristeza.

Mirando fijo al techo Harry dijo: ─ Cuando eras mi profesor nunca se me ocurrió que tenías tus razones para comportarte en la forma en que lo hacías. Siempre pensé que eras uno de los malos, ya no pienso así. Cuanto más aprendo del mundo más me doy cuenta que las cosas no son blancas o negras sino que hay un amplio y complejo espectro de grises. ─

─ Esa comprensión se llama _madurez_, Harry. Y me regocija que finalmente ingreses a ella. ─ la voz de Snape tembló.

─ Le diré a mi mamá que la amas. Bueno… siempre que me toque con ella… ¿quién sabe?... en una de ésas y termino en el infierno con mi papá. ─ Desde el suelo Harry le regaló un guiño.

─ El infierno quizá sea una exageración para James Potter, Harry. El purgatorio con uno o dos demonios, quizá. ─

Una ráfaga helada inundó el sótano. La sombría figura del dementor se cernió sobre la cabeza de Harry. Snape retrocedió junto a los chicos inconscientes y comenzó a levantar la barrera. ─ Adiós, Harry. Y gracias por haberme hecho conocer un sentimiento totalmente novedoso para mí. ─

─ ¿Y cuál es? ─

─ Tristeza de verte partir… ─

La barrera se completó antes de que Harry pudiera replicar. De Snape había sido la última palabra.

Ahora eran sólo Harry y el dementor…

… y el patronus de Snape que retenía al dementor por los brazos. Harry contempló las dos caras brillantes y bondadosas. Era un consuelo saber que Dumbledore y su mamá perduraban en cierta forma.

Oponiéndose al férreo freno del patronus el dementor se inclinó hacia adelante.

La repulsiva y desencajada cara ocupaba casi todo el campo visual de Harry. Se obligó a permanecer quieto. Podía oír los gritos lejanos de su mamá. Contrastaban de una forma extraña con la serenidad de la cara que se divisaba en el segundo plano. Sabía que pronto se reuniría con el espíritu real…

La boca fría, como la de un pez, como la de un cadáver, se apretó contra la frente de Harry. Y sintió un dolor intensísimo, indescriptible, un dolor como no había sentido nunca antes. El alma le era arrancada de raíz. Y por más que quisiera permanecer consciente, el dolor era demasiado feroz para soportarlo.

La mente de Harry fue arrastrada en un vórtice de oscuridad…

oOoOoOo


	35. La batalla final

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 35 – La batalla final**

Draco abrió los ojos y miró al techo manchado de hollín. Descansaba acostado sobre el tibio suelo de piedra. La cabeza le dolía.

─ ¿Harry? ─ murmuró. Lo último que recordaba era haber besado a Harry porque había tomado la sabia resolución de no intentar extirpar el horcrux.

Había humo que le irritaba los orificios de la nariz.

Y de golpe volvió a tener completa y horrorizada consciencia. Hermione y Ron estaban junto a él, comenzaban a moverse y emitir murmullos, aunque todavía no estaban del todo despiertos. ¿Pero dónde estaba Harry?

El Slytherin se incorporó de golpe, el cuarto empezó a girar a su alrededor, estuvo a punto de desmayarse de nuevo. Un estiletazo de dolor le perforó la cabeza, tenía la visión borrosa. Adivinaba la silueta alta y delgada de Snape, con sus ropajes ondulantes. Un remolino en el centro del cuarto reunía una miríada de partículas de cenizas grises. Los restos calcinados de un dementor.

Snape bajó los ojos hacia él y dijo en tono solemne: ─ Todo se ha cumplido. ─

oOoOoOo

Harry no sabía donde estaba, pero no estaba solo.

Bajo el cielo azul, a cierta distancia de la orilla del río donde los sauces se mecían pero no golpeaban, corría con un palo en la mano jugando con un perro negro. Le agitaba el palo frente al hocico y el perro saltaba y ladraba con entusiasmo. Pasaron corriendo por delante de una lona desplegada para un picnic. Una mujer pelirroja y un hombre de cabellos negros enmarañados estaban tirados despreocupados sobre la lona, los observaban jugar sonrientes. Había también un viejo mago de larga barba blanca que canturreaba como un abejorro, sus magníficas vestiduras se deslizaban sobre el pasto cubierto de rocío. El viejo mago lo saludó al pasar con guiño cómplice.

Pero Harry no se sentía del todo feliz, había algo que faltaba. De pronto hubo un brusco cambio del clima.

Oscuros nubarrones cubrieron el cielo, bloqueando la luz. Comenzó a caer una lluvia tibia. El viento lo sacudía y lo zarandeaba. Corrió hacia el lugar del picnic para refugiarse. Pero ahora la lluvia arreciaba. Se apretó contra el tronco de un árbol. Las gotas de lluvia le bañaban el rostro y la boca… tenían sabor salado.

Le empezó a doler terriblemente la cabeza, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba de pie sino acostado, todo se había vuelto muy oscuro. Las ráfagas seguían sacudiéndole los hombros y le bramaban en los oídos. Parecían palabras…

─ Harry, por favor, despierta.

─ Respira. El dementor no puede haberle sacado el alma.

─ Los cuerpos que han sido besados siguen respirando.

─ ¡Oh, no!

─ Esto es tu culpa, Severus. ¡Te voy a matar!

─ ¿Tú y cuántos más? Vas a necesitar un ejército.

─ ¡Te odio! ¡Espera y verás! ¡Harry, despierta! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme una cosa así?

La frente le dolía y le quemaba. Alguien le estrujaba los hombros y lo sacudía. Harry quería que dejaran de hacerlo, quería que se detuvieran. No quería que los que lo amaban sufrieran. Abrió los ojos.

La cara de Draco, colorada hasta lo indecible por la emoción, flotaba por encima de la suya. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de Draco parecieron abrirse al máximo.

─ ¡Harry, háblame! Estás todavía ahí dentro. ─ Las lágrimas le chorreaban por la cara y sobre la boca de Harry.

─ ¿Draco? ─ Harry no reconoció su propia voz, sentía la garganta como papel de lija y un desagradable regusto a humo.

Pero la cara de Draco se encendió en éxtasis, como si ese nombre que había sonado como un graznido fuera la música más dulce que jamás hubiera escuchado. ─ ¡Estás vivo! ¡El dementor no te aspiró el alma! ─ Lo envolvió en sus brazos.

A pesar de su extrema debilidad Harry logró levantar una mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Quiso decirle "Te amo" pero todo lo que logró emitir fue un resuello.

Draco lo miró con gran vehemencia en la expresión. ─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ─ demandó.

─ Bien. ─

─ ¡Y te vamos a creer y todo! ─ dijo Hermione con aspereza agachándose junto a él. También tenía la cara ardiente de llanto.

─ Dinos la verdad para que podamos curarte bien. ─ dijo Ron y también se agachó junto a él. Su cara mostraba gran pesar pero también algo de furia.

Harry hizo una mueca ante todas esas miradas severas. ─ Siento que la garganta se me cierra y como si me hubieran sacado una muela sin anestesia. ─ graznó. ─ Pero no de la mandíbula sino de la cabeza. ─ Se llevó la mano a la frente y cuando la bajó estaba toda ensangrentada.

─ Tu cicatriz se abrió. ─ dijo Snape. ─ Y aspiraste humo caliente cuando destruí al dementor. ─ Se agachó con elegancia junto a Harry y lo apuntó con su varita.

Harry vio una serie de resplandores sucederse rápidamente. Sintió un gran alivio, el dolor en su cabeza desapareció y también el de la garganta. La frente ya no le ardía y ya no la sentía pegajosa. ─ Gracias. Ahora me siento mucho mejor. ─

─ ¿Y encima le agradeces? ¡Convocó a un dementor para que te atacara! ─

─ Nos despertamos y te encontramos allí tirado, cubierto de sangre e inconsciente. ¡Y no reaccionabas! Usamos _¡Enervate!_ sin ningún resultado. ─ dijo Hermione medio entre sollozos contenidos y secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

─ ¡Yo quería llevarte a St. Mungo sin demora pero Severus nos obligó a esperar! ─ Draco giró la cabeza y lo taladró a Snape con ojos de furia. ─ Dijo que te teníamos que esperar a que reaccionaras naturalmente. ¡Y estuvimos desesperados esperando durante CINCO minutos! ─

─ ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Eso fue todo? ─ preguntó Harry divertido. Por la forma en que actuaban sus amigos se hubiera dicho que había estado en coma durante días.

─ ¡Parecieron años! ─ dijo Draco, volvió a mirar feroz a Snape. ─ ¡Y todo por tu culpa! ─

─ No le eches la culpa a Severus. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Fue idea mía. Usé Legilimancia y le pedí que me ayudara a desmayarlos para que pudiéramos proceder a extirpar el horcrux. ─

Los tres estaban escandalizados y no sólo porque había usado el nombre de pila de Snape.

─ ¿Fue idea TUYA desmayarnos? ─ preguntó Draco y su tono de voz semejaba las crepitaciones previas a una erupción volcánica.

─ Me temo que lo que dice Harry es cierto. Ni siquiera seis años en Gryffindor pudieron ahogar sus naturales tendencias de Slytherin. Lástima que no haya podido echarte la mano antes, Harry. Te hubiera sacado muy bueno. ─ dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

Harry se limito a gruñir.

─ Hay una prueba más que tengo que hacer para estar seguro de que el horcrux ya no reside en ti. ¿Puedes decir algo en parselmouth, Harry? ─ preguntó Snape.

─ Necesito una serpiente… ─

─ _¡Serpensortia!_ ─ dijo Snape al instante. Una pequeña serpiente negra apareció en la palma de su mano y se enrolló sobre sí misma.

Harry supo inmediatamente que algo había cambiado. Antes, cuando veía una serpiente, aunque fuera sólo un dibujo, sentía una especie de chasquido, como si una serie de engranajes se acomodaran en su cabeza. Pero ahora no. Trató de saludar a la serpiente en parselmouth: ─ Eh… hola. ─

─ Eso fue castellano… ─ dijo Snape.

─ Hola, serpiente… ─ probó Harry una vez más. La serpiente no contestó.

─ Sigue siendo castellano. ─ dijo Snape. ─ Es suficiente. ─ Snape hizo desvanecer a la serpiente. ─ Ya no puedes hablar en parselmouth, Harry. El alma de Voldemort ya no está en ti. ─

Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado. ─ Voy a echar de menos las charlas que tenía con las serpientes. ─ dijo.

─ Puedes estar seguro de que Voldemort va a echar de menos mucho más su fragmento de alma. ─ lo miró a los ojos. ─ Prueba de sentarte, Harry. ─

Harry se incorporó. Y se estudió el cuerpo buscando zonas quemadas, secas o muertas como la mano de Dumbledore; no encontró ninguna. ─ Es extraño, no me quemé. ¿Por qué no me quemé? Los otros horcruxes ardieron. ─ miró a Snape. ─ ¿Hiciste algo para parar los hechizos de protección que había puesto Voldemort? ─

─ No los había. Sospecho que Voldemort tenía la intención de ponerlos después de matarte. Pero cuando la Maldición Mortal rebotó sobre él ya no pudo hacer magia. ─

─ Genial. ─ dijo Harry y se puso de pie. Los demás lo rodearon. Harry se apoyó en el hombro de Draco para sostenerse hasta recuperar por completo el equilibrio. Entonces vio la cara de Draco y se quedó helado. Draco estaba furioso como nunca antes lo había visto. E incluso Hermione y Ron parecían muy enojados.

─ ¿Está curado? ─ le preguntó Draco a Snape con voz fría sin sacarle los ojos de encima a su novio.

Snape asintió con un gesto rápido.

─ ¿Estás absolutamente seguro? ─ los ojos de Draco se habían ido entrecerrando, ahora eran dos ranuras.

─ Estoy bien. ─ dijo Harry.

Se desató una tormenta en la cara de Draco. ─ ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡CÓMO NOS HICISTE UNA COSA ASÍ! ¡ESTÁBAMOS ESPANTADOS, MUERTOS DE PREOCUPACIÓN! ─ vociferó Draco.

Harry dio un paso atrás. ─ Perdón. ─

─ ¡USASTE _STUPEFY_ CUANDO TE ESTABA BESANDO! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A APROVECHARTE DE MÍ, ASÍ! ─ aulló.

─ Nos mentiste, Harry. ─ gritó Ron.

─ ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Podrías haber sufrido daño cerebral! ─ gritó Hermione.

─ ¡Y AHORA CÓMO VAMOS A SABER SI EL DAÑO CEREBRAL ES EL DE ANTES O EL DE AHORA! ¡MALDITO, JODIDO, ESTÚPIDO, NOBLE GRYFFINDOR! ─ chilló Draco.

─ Un Gryffindor con tendencias de Slytherin. ─ señaló Snape. Parecía muy divertido con la andanada de gritos. ─ Tus amigos estuvieron a punto de atacarme, hace unos instantes, creyeron que te había matado, Harry. ─

─ Pero no nos dejó ni acercárnosle. ─ dijo Ron.

─ ¿Así que ahora es HARRY, no? ─ le gritó Draco a Snape.

Snape casi sonrió. ─ Sí que se trata de un cambio, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que me siento mucho más inclinado a estar en términos amistosos con alguien que pudo haber estado en mi casa. Un Gryffindor Slytherin, por ponerlo de alguna manera. ─

─ ¡Pero ésa es una clase incluso peor que un Gryffindor común! ─ le espetó Draco. ─ No sólo actúa irracional y estúpidamente noble y valiente, ¡sino que encima lo hace de manera solapada! ─

─ Tenía que sacarme ese horcrux. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Perdón que te haya asustado tanto pero era algo que tenía que hacerse. ─

─ ¿TENÍA que hacerse? ¿Y se supone que con eso tengo que conformarme, así como así? ¡Eres un heroico, vivillo, traidor, embustero, taimado HIJO DE PUTA! ─

Harry lo agarró y lo silenció plantándole un beso en la boca. Cuando se separaron Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y se había quedado sin aliento.

─ Buena forma de hacerlo callar. ─ dijo Snape ─ Casi tan efectivo como la palabra mágica. ─

─ ¿Te refieres a "perdón"? ─ preguntó Harry. ─ Hermione me la enseñó. ─

─ No, _¡Silencio!_ ─ dijo Snape. ─ Mucho más potente que "perdón". ─

─ ¡Atrévete nomás a usar _¡Silencio!_ sobre mí y ver…! ─ gritó Draco abriendo los ojos.

Snape levantó su varita, pero Harry se interpuso rápidamente ─ ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡No peleen más! Ya pasó y por suerte salió bien. ─

─ Ciertamente. Muy bien. ─ Snape miraba fijo la frente de Harry. Harry nunca lo había visto con una cara de felicidad como ahora. ─ Tu cicatriz ha desaparecido por completo, Harry. ¿Sabes lo que eso implica? ─

Harry se llevó la mano a la frente. Sus dedos sólo tocaron piel lisa y sana. Sonrió. ─ Significa que Voldemort es mortal, ¡gracias a ti! ─ Snape sonrió mostrando los dientes. ─ ¡Felicitaciones, Severus y gracias! Ésta es tu victoria. Usar los dementors para destruir los horcruxes fue una idea genial. ─

Snape se mostró muy contento con el halago. Aparentemente no recibía gracias o felicitaciones con frecuencia. Harry tenía que decirle algo más que Snape no sabía.

─ ¿Sabías que Tía Petunia nunca le contó a mi mamá de tu visita, la que habías hecho para disculparte y para explicarle sobre la poción de amor? ─

Snape se quedó helado por unos instantes. Luego dijo hosco: ─ No, pensé que Lily había elegido no tener nada más que ver conmigo. ─

─ Ella nunca supo de tu visita. ─

Snape les dio la espalda de golpe sólo se le escuchó un tenue: ─ Ya veo… ─

Harry no sabía qué más decir. Se puso a pensar, si Tía Petunia se lo hubiera contado a su mamá, ¿estaría él allí? ¿habría existido alguna vez?.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos.

Ron fue el que habló primero. ─ Mortal… ─ parecía que degustara la palabra. ─ ¡Pero entonces ya hemos ganado! ─

─ No todavía. ─ dijo Snape dándose vuelta. Había levantado su barrera de Oclumancia, a Harry le pareció comprensible. ─ En un duelo, Voldemort sigue siendo un mago muy poderoso, probablemente el más poderoso. A eso hay que agregarle que está en Hogwarts rodeado por más de quinientos mortífagos. ─

─ ¡Hagrid tratará de enfrentarlos! ─ dijo Hermione llevándose la mano a la boca. ─ ¡Lo matarán! ─

─ Hagrid no está en Hogwarts ─ dijo Snape.

─ Lo vimos allí hace algunas horas. ─ dijo Ron.

─ Me ocupé de que recibiera un mensaje de que su hermano lo necesitaba en el Bosque Prohibido, estará ocupado durante varias horas. ─ explicó Snape. ─ También les dije a mi madre y a mi padrastro que huyeran, la directora McGonagall está en Skye visitando a unos parientes y como estamos en verano, no hay estudiantes y los profesores están de vacaciones. ─

─ ¿Y los elfos? ─ preguntó Hermione.

─ Todos ellos, los ciento diez, están en Hogwarts. No se perderían esto por nada del mundo. ─

─ No es correcto hacer bromas si los elfos están en peligro. ─ protestó Hermione. Pero Snape pareció no haberla oído.

─ ¿Y los rehenes, los del Ministerio y los de St. Mungo? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ Traté, sin éxito, de disuadir a Voldemort sobre esa parte del plan. De todos modos los rehenes sirven si están vivos, si no causan problemas, no creo que corran peligro. ─

─ Aunque yo no soy El Elegido quiero participar, quiero ir a Hogwarts para ayudar a destruirlo. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Ciertamente. ─ dijo Snape.

─ Podríamos escondernos bajo el manto de invisibilidad, pero Voldemort puede ver a través. ─

Snape suspiró: ─ Permítanme que les provea un disfraz que él no podrá descubrir. ─

─ ¿Qué disfraz es ése? ─ preguntó Harry con evidente interés.

─ Desde que Voldemort me asignó como Señor de los dementors, una de mis tareas era usarlos para someter a cientos de víctimas al beso: muggles, nacidos de muggles y otros que Voldemort consideraba enemigos. Lo que yo en realidad hice en esos casos es esto. ─ Su varita se agitó y Ron, Hermione y Draco emitieron exclamaciones.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ─ preguntó Harry. No sentía nada fuera de lo normal, quizá…

Draco no dijo nada pero conjuró un espejo. Harry observó su reflejo: sus ojos parecían vacíos, muertos, sin alma.

─ Un simple retoque cosmético mágico en los ojos y un sedante leve y la víctima parece y actúa como si hubiese perdido el alma. ─ dijo Snape. ─ Voldemort no tratará de matarlos si cree que ya están muertos. De hecho le dije que los atraería a la Mansión mediante un ardid y que los transformaría en Inferi besados. Excepto a ti, Harry. Él quería que te mantuviera vivo. ─

─ En este momento no parece muy vivo que digamos ─ murmuró Draco.

─ ¡Tchut, tchut! En esto fracasé en cumplir las órdenes de Voldemort al pie de la letra. ─ dijo Snape burlón. ─ ¡Qué negligente de mi parte! ─ sus ojos relumbraron. ─ ¡La cara que va a poner Voldemort cuando se dé cuenta de que destruí uno de sus horcruxes! ¡Sin querer, por supuesto! Quítate el pelo de la frente, Harry. Que quede bien expuesta. Quiero que a Voldemort no le quede duda alguna que el horcrux ya no está. ─

─ ¡Lo matará! ─ dijo Hermione.

─ Quizá. ─ dijo Snape, restándole importancia.

─ ¡Lo mataremos primero! ─ dijo Harry con decisión. Hizo una pausa y agregó con menos seguridad: ─ O El Elegido lo matará. Si es que aparece. Incluso si esta noche nos toca morir, al menos Voldemort ya es mortal. ─

─ No intenten nada. ─ dijo Snape, sus ojos de pronto brillaron enojados. ─ AÑOS de planes llegarán a su conclusión y realización esta noche. Voldemort está exactamente donde lo quiero. Ustedes no tienen que hacer nada. ¡Quédense callados, parezcan muertos y no me delaten! ─

─ Si crees que Harry va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de comportarse heroicamente esta noche, te vas a llevar una gran decepción. ─ murmuró Draco

oOoOoOo

Aparicionaron a pocos metros de las puertas de Hogwarts.

─ Las defensas están activas dentro del castillo, pero no en el exterior. El Castillo está en manos del Señor Oscuro. ─ dijo Snape, llevaba máscara blanca y las usuales vestiduras negras. No había nadie en el predio externo pero si alguien los hubiera visto habría pensado que Snape hablaba consigo mismo, los cuatro que estaban con él parecían cadáveres ambulantes.

Harry notó que Snape había vuelto a usar "el Señor Oscuro", ahora estaban en territorio enemigo. Disimuladamente, señaló hacia una de las torretas más altas, se veían salir volutas de humo blanco.

─ Hubo un fuego en el sexto piso hace unas horas, alguien abismalmente imbécil le dio a Hagrid whisky de fuego ─ murmuró Snape.

Draco agradeció su actual condición de Inferi besado, qué mejor para no darse por aludido.

Snape abrió las puertas empujandolas.

Un mar de cabezas se dieron vuelta. El Gran Salón estaba más lleno que nunca antes. Las mesas de las Casas habían sido destruidas para dar lugar a las hordas de mortífagos de máscaras blancas y togas negras. Estaban parados en filas, dejando un espacio en la parte central.

Mortífagos de alto rango ocupaban la mesa de los profesores, había un sitio vacío. Voldemort se sentaba en el espléndido sillón del director. La cara blanco tiza resaltaba luminosa. Cientos de velas flotaban alto en el aire. El techo simulaba el estrellado cielo nocturno.

Los rehenes estaban amontonados a uno de los lados de la mesa principal. Estaban inconscientes. El cadáver de Barnes yacía frente a la mesa principal. Al parecer había intentado atacar a Voldemort y lo habían matado. A los demás los desmayaron para que no causaran más problemas. Entre ellos se podían distinguir a Scrimgeour y a Umbridge. Los mortífagos habían irrumpido en una reunión de las altas esferas y habían secuestrado a toda la cúpula del Ministerio. Rita Skeeter también estaba allí, quizá había estado cubriendo la reunión como reportera.

Para horror de Harry, también los mellizos Weasleys estaban entre los rehenes, ¿habrían estado en el Ministerio o en St. Mungo? Por el momento Harry no podía hacer nada por ellos.

Pero el corazón pareció saltársele cuando divisó a Neville Longbottom y a su formidable abuela. Ambos inconscientes. ¿Así que el que tenía las mayores posibilidades de ser El Elegido estaba presente?

─ Buenas noches. Veo que me han guardado un lugar. ─ saludó Snape marchando a grandes pasos hacia la mesa principal seguido por el cuarteto de cadáveres ambulantes. No había hablado en voz demasiado alta pero todos lo escucharon.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se fijaron en él. ─ Llegas tarde. ─ dijo con voz fría.

Snape levantó apenas una comisura a modo de sonrisa. ─ Por favor, acepte mis disculpas, mi señor. Tenía asuntos que atender, como puede Ud. ver ─ hizo un gesto hacia los cuatro.

─ ¿Es ése Harry Potter? ¿Muerto? ─

Harry no había visto al que había hablado y no podía volver la cabeza. Pero empezó a oírse un murmullo creciente, todos los mortífagos parecían haberse puesto a hablar y torcían las cabezas para poder mirarlo.

─ ¡Silencio! ─ gritó Voldemort. Y el vocerío murió. Se puso de pie, sostenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano. ─ ¡Acércate! ─

Snape y los cuatro se aproximaron a la mesa, Harry pudo escuchar susurros a su alrededor en los que se distinguía la palabra "cicatriz".

─ Sí. ─ dijo Snape en tono dialogal dirigiéndose a los reunidos. ─ Fue algo muy peculiar, ese terco dementor consumió la cicatriz de Potter primero, ¡como si tuviese un pedazo adicional de alma adentro! ─

La copa en la mano de Voldemort explotó. Si se cortó y sangra puede llegar a tener un ataque, pensó Harry. Voldemort no tuvo un ataque pero el shock que le produjo el enterarse de la pérdida de uno de sus Horcruxes quedó reflejado claramente en su cara.

Los murmullos en el recinto se multiplicaron a la vista de la reacción de Voldemort.

─ Fue todo muy repentino y había terminado antes de que pudiera asegurarme de cumplir sus órdenes de mantener a Potter vivo, mi señor. ─ dijo Snape con tono despreocupado. Estaban parados frente a Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro había quedado sin habla y le chorreaba vino de la mano. ─ Me pregunto si es por esa cicatriz que teníamos órdenes de mantener a Potter vivo ─

Harry no era el único que esperaba ansioso la respuesta, Voldemort notó que todos los ojos estaban clavados en él. Se lamió los labios como si tuviera la boca seca. Los engranajes de su cabeza debían de estar trabajando a toda máquina, Harry casi podía verlos. ¿Debía matar a Snape por haber destruido el horcrux? Pero lo último que quería era atraer más atención a la importancia de la cicatriz. Algunos mortífagos podrían sospechar, de hecho estaba seguro de que algunos ya sospechaban. Si la cuestión de sus horcruxes pasaba a ser un hecho conocido por todos, todos los horcruxes correrían peligro.

Trató de desviar la cuestión y de restarle importancia. ─ ¡Por supuesto que no! Quería a Potter vivo para poder sacrificarlo en frente de toda la familia de los mortífagos; tal como ese mocoso se lo hubiera merecido. ¿Qué mejor entretenimiento! ─

─ Mis más humildes disculpas por haberle quitado ese placer, mi señor. ─ dijo Snape con una breve reverencia.

Eran evidentes los esfuerzos de Voldemort para contener la ira que lo invadía, aparentemente no era tan bueno en Oclumancia. ─ SERÁS castigado por haber desobedecido mis órdenes. ─ parte de la ira se le colaba en la voz. ─ Ve a hacer guardia junto a los rehenes, Wormtail ocupará tu lugar en la mesa principal. ─

Con otra corta reverencia y con una expresión mostrando apropiados remordimientos, Snape caminó hacia los rehenes seguido de cerca por los cuatro.

Harry se moría por atacar a Voldemort con _Avada Kedavra_, pero estaba rodeado por sus amigos y los rehenes, los mortífagos los despedazarían a todos. Además, ¿qué más tendría planeado Snape?

Apareció un resplandor blanco detrás de la mesa principal, los fantasmas de Hogwarts se hicieron presentes atravesando la pared.

─ Hogwarts fue invadida en una oportunidad anterior, durante la conquista normanda. Fue entonces que yo morí ─ le comentó el Monje Gordo a Casidecapitado Nick.

─ Qué cosa tan terrible que haya sido invadida de nuevo. ─ dijo Casidecapitado Nick contemplando con desmayo a los mortífagos que poblaban el salón.

─ ¡Retira lo que has dicho! ─ chilló Bellatrix poniéndose de pie en su puesto en la mesa principal y apuntando la varita al fantasma. Nick le devolvió una mirada de completo desprecio.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? ─

Brotaron risas del grupo de fantasmas.

Peeves flotó por encima de la mesa. Con una sonrisa maligna que le ocupaba toda la cara. ─ ¡Lo que hay que ver! Pero si es Tom Marvolo Riddle, ¡el alumno mayor se cree el director! ─

Voldemort había estado a punto de tener un ataque cuando se había enterado de la destrucción del horcrux, hubiera hecho falta mucho menos que las burlas de Peeves para hacerle perder los estribos por completo. ─ ¡SILENCIO! ─ rugió.

Pero Peeves parecía encantado, no asustado. ─ ¡Tom! ¿No te gusta que te llame Tom, Tom? ─ Voldemort levantó su varita amenazante, Peeves se le burló con una pedorreta.

Hubo una explosión. El cuerpo chiquito y gordo de Peeves salió disparado como una bala de cañón y desapareció de la vista. Hubo exclamaciones de los fantasmas y risas de los mortífagos.

─ Esos no son modos de comportarse. ─ dijo el Monje Gordo.

─ He expulsado a Peeves de Hogwarts, algo que ni Dumbledore había logrado. ─ alardeó Voldemort.

─ Volverá. Peeves es un espíritu travieso, no puede ser expulsado definitivamente de la escuela. ─ dijo el Barón Sangriento. Tenía una voz profunda y sepulcral, como de ultratumba. Harry era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

Voldemort lo miró con furia. ─ ¿Dudas de las habilidades de tu propio descendiente? ─

El Barón Sangriento habló con gran pesar en la voz y en la mirada. ─ Tú eres descendiente de Salazar Slytherin como yo, pero serás el último de nuestro linaje. ─

─ No necesito descendientes. ¡No he de morir nunca! ─

─ También yo pensé, alguna vez, que podía vencer a la muerte con magia… ─ dijo el Barón Sangriento con un suspiro.

─ Lo lograste. ─

El Barón Sangriento se pasó los dedos por la sangre de unicornio que manchaba sus vestiduras. ─ Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Tengo sólo una media vida, una vida maldita. ¡Viviré por siempre como un fantasma! Tom… ─

─ ¡No me llames así! ─ aulló Voldemort.

Pero el Barón Sangriento continuó como si no lo hubiera oído. ─ Tom, pasaste siete años en Hogwarts, en mi Casa. ¿Acaso mi deplorable ejemplo no fue suficiente para detener tus anhelos de obtener vida eterna a cualquier costo? ─

─ ¡Tu ejemplo sólo me llevó a buscar otras formas! ¡Mejores formas! ¡No soy como tú que estás cubierto con la sangre de experimentos malogrados! ─

El Barón Sangriento miró fijo a Voldemort como si pudiera escrutarlo en lo profundo, como si conociera todo sobre él. ─ No te ensalces tanto, Tom, eres más sanguinario y maldito que yo. ─

Voldemort se sacudió de rabia. ─ ¡Los exorcizaré a todos ustedes! ─ chilló. ─ ¡El castillo es MÍO! ¡Lo limpiaré! ¡Basta de fantasmas! ¡No más sangresucias o squibs! ─

Miró el techo estrellado. ─ Desde el momento en que pisé Hogwarts a los once años supe que algún día sería mía. Ese día ha llegado. ¡La mayor fortaleza de magia milenaria de todo el mundo… mía! ─

Hubo relámpagos en el techo. Voldemort disparó una centella con su varita y los relámpagos cesaron.

─ Puede que tú ames a Hogwarts. Tom. Pero tu amor no es correspondido. ¡Hogwarts te quiere muerto! ─ dijo sir Nicholas.

Se multiplicaron los murmullos temerosos entre los mortífagos.

─ Yo había planteado mis reparos, mi señor. ─ dijo Bellatrix. ─ Hay mil años de protecciones mágicas que defienden al castillo. Hogwarts nos destruirá a la primera oportunidad. ─

─ ¿Por qué habría de ser así? Soy descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro fundadores. ¡Hogwarts me pertenece por derecho! ─

─ Hogwarts no le pertenece a una persona, les pertenece a los niños de cada generación. Les pertenece a los niños mágicos, sean de sangre pura o nacidos de muggles. ─ dijo sir Nicholas.

─ ¡Pero ahora está en mi poder! ¡Yo controlo el sistema de defensa de Hogwarts! Por completo. ¡Nada en Hogwarts puede hacernos daño! ─

Pero un nuevo sonido inundó el Gran Salón. Las disimuladas y agudas risitas malevolentes de más de cien elfos domésticos. Y una particularmente chillona se elevó por sobre las otras. ─ ¡No todo el sistema de defensa, NO POR COMPLETO, Tom Marvolo Riddle, señor! ─

Voldemort y los mortífagos buscaron alrededor. Pero no había visible ninguna criatura con grandes orejas puntiagudas.

─ Los buenos elfos domésticos no pueden verse, señor. ─ chilló la voz.

─ ¡Somos muy buenos elfos, señor! ─ ésta era una voz distinta, sonaba como un berrido.

─ ¡Pero estos no son buenos magos! ─ ésta otra había sonado más vieja, temblequeante y muy, muy enojada. ─ Algunos de nosotros todavía recordamos cuando Ud. era estudiante aquí, señor, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Alumno mayor y premiado por servicios especiales a la escuela. Pero nosotros sabíamos cómo era en realidad, señor. Vimos cómo trataba a los que consideraba débiles e indefensos. Ud. trataba a los elfos como indeseables. Ud. les hizo creer a muchos magos que era bueno, pero a nosotros no nos engañaba, ni tampoco a los magos sagaces, señor. ─

Hermione debe de estar sintiéndose jubilosa, pensó Harry.

─ ¡Ustedes SON indeseables! ─ gritó una mortífaga de la mesa principal. Harry reconoció la voz, era Alecto Carrow. ─ ¿Por qué habríamos de tenerles miedo?, son unos engendros minúsculos, podríamos destruirlos sin despeinarnos. ─

La contestación le llegó como un rayo de luz púrpura que partió desde arriba, de las vigas y le acertó directamente en la cabeza. Quedó inconsciente instantáneamente y aparecieron cuerdas que la fueron envolviendo por completo transformándola en un capullo.

Voldemort levantó la varita. ─ ¡Mortífagos! ¡Maten a los elfos! ─

De repente, el Gran Salón fue cruzado por innumerables rayos de luz dirigidos a las vigas. Hubo una pequeña explosión y la ilusión del cielo estrellado se desvaneció. Pero no había elfos en las vigas.

─ ¿Dónde están? ─ gritó alguien. Se escucharon risitas estridentes que brotaban de todos los rincones del Gran Salón. Los Mortífagos se vieron atacados por chorros de luz púrpura de todos lados.

Harry había visto en segundo año cómo Dobby, apenas liberado, había hecho volar varios metros a Lucius Malfoy sin mayor esfuerzo. Por eso, para él, los siguientes minutos no fueron tan sorprendentes como para los demás. Los elfos no usaban varitas, por lo tanto no podían desarmarlos. Eran pequeños y rápidos, difíciles para acertarles. Podían aparicionar y desaparicionar en el recinto. Y atacaban en grupo, todos a una.

Pero había una excepción.

─ ¡Ama Bellatrix, Kreacher la protegerá, señor! ─ El viejo elfo se escabulló hacia la mesa principal, pero Dobby le cortó el paso y lo dejó inconsciente de un puñetazo.

─ ¡Elfo viejo, tonto y demente! ─ murmuró Dobby.

Bellatrix contraatacó, apuntó su varita a Dobby: ¡_Veritasformo!_ Pero Dobby ya había chasqueado los dedos y desaparicionó. El hechizo siguió de largo y fue a perderse en el grupo de los rehenes.

Harry vio a otro elfo, elfina en realidad, a la que también conocía.

─ ¡El antiguo amo de Winky estaría tan orgulloso de verla ahora! ¡Peleando contra magos oscuros malos! ─ hipó ebria y le acertó a Peter Pettigrew con un hechizo tan potente que lo hizo girar tres vueltas en el aire y lo terminó dejando, desmayado y colgando de las vigas.

Había tantos mortífagos dando vueltas en el aire que el Gran Salón parecía un circo de tres pistas lleno de acróbatas… aunque si uno tenía en cuenta las máscaras, más que acróbatas parecían payasos.

Voldemort se agachaba y se bamboleaba tratando de esquivar los hechizos que venían en su dirección. De pronto vio a un mortífago delante de él, tenía dos elfos trepados a la cabeza que intentaban vaciarles los ojos. Fue demasiado para él, escapó disparado del Gran Salón en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía.

Los relámpagos estallaron en el techo. Voldemort ya no estaba allí para controlarlos. Un rayo cayó derecho a la cabeza de Bellatrix, quedó reducida a un montículo de grasa sobre el piso de piedra.

─ ¡Genial! ─ dijo Ron.

─ Ron, ¡no hables! ─ lo amonestó Hermione.

Cuerpos inconscientes amarrados cubrían el suelo, rayos del techo seguían cayendo sobre los mortífagos que aún seguían en pie.

─ Escuché a esos Inferi hablar. ─ dijo la abuela de Neville. Los rehenes estaban despertando, los hechizos de Voldemort que los habían desmayado se estaban desvaneciendo.

─ Harry, ¿estás muerto? ─ gritó Neville frenético. Trevor se asomaba de uno de sus bolsillos.

Harry no quería hablar para no delatar a Snape, pero el encantamiento cosmético se estaba desvaneciendo.

─ El disfraz ya no es importante. Ahora lo importante es capturar a Voldemort. ─ dijo Snape y salió raudo del Salón en persecución del Señor Oscuro.

Harry iba a ir tras él pero se detuvo. ─ Neville, tienes que venir con nosotros. ─ dijo. ─ Eres El Elegido. ¡Tienes que destruir a Voldemort! ─

─ ¡Yo? ─ los ojos de Neville se habían abierto como platos.

─ ¡Sí, tú! ─ Harry lo agarró de un brazo y Ron del otro y lo hicieron poner de pie.

─ Pero yo creía… ─ Neville notó entonces la frente ya sin cicatriz de Harry.

─ No soy yo. No estamos seguros de quién sea. Pero tú eres la única otra persona que nació a fines de julio. ─ dijo Harry. ─ ¡La profecía debe de referirse a ti! ─

─ El Elegido. ─ dijo la abuela de Neville. ─ ¡Tus padres habrían estado muy orgullosos de ti, Neville! ─

Neville sólo se sentía muy asustado cuando los otros cuatro lo arrastraron tras Voldemort y Snape a enfrentarse con su destino.

oOoOoOo


	36. El Elegido

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 36 – El Elegido**

─ **¡**Neville! ¿No puedes ir más rápido? la voz de Harry sonaba muy frustrada. Snape ya les llevaba varios minutos de ventaja y Voldemort algunos más. ¡Voldemort podría escapar!

Pero Neville estaba prácticamente cayéndose. Y finalmente se detuvo por completo, Harry gruñó de angustia.

─ ¡Perdón! Neville tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, estaba sin aliento. Parecía completamente exhausto, el sudor le corría a mares por la cara. Sigan sin mí, los alcanzaré, cuando recupere el aire. ─

─ ¿Sigan sin mí? ─ repitió Ron. ─ Pues no se puede, TÚ tienes que seguir. ─

─ ¿Cómo te puedes haber dejado estar así? ¡Tan fuera de forma! ¡Se supone que eres El Elegido! ─ lo recriminó Draco furioso.

Interiormente Harry no podría haber estado más de acuerdo. Si correr durante dos minutos lo dejaba prácticamente filtrado ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir un segundo en un duelo contra uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo? Pero sabía que la confianza que Neville tenía en sí mismo era ínfima habitualmente, no convenía empeorar aun más las cosas. Sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Draco, advirtiéndoselo.

─ Es preciso que vengas con nosotros. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ No he subido tantas escaleras desde que dejé la escuela. ─ admitió Neville con vergüenza.

─ ¡Voldemort se va a escapar…! ─ empezó a decir Draco, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

─ No puede escapar. No hay salida de la Torre de Astronomía. ─

─ Podría escapar cuando llegue arriba. ─ dijo Draco.

─ ¿Cómo? No tiene escoba. ─ dijo Ron.

─ Puede convocar o conjurar una. A estas alturas es incluso posible que ya pueda volar por su cuenta. ¡Merlín, para qué si no, es uno de los magos más poderosos! ─ replicó Draco.

Mientras sus amigos discutían Harry pensaba qué podían hacer. Neville seguía jadeando. Obligarlo a seguir subiendo las escaleras era imposible, se desmayaría. Bueno, a grandes males, grandes remedios, pensó Harry. ─ _¡Levicorpus!_ ─ Había emitido el hechizo sin pronunciarlo.

Neville flotó en el aire. ─ ¡Me agarró! ─ Neville agitaba los brazos y chillaba desesperado. ─ ¡El Que No Debe Nombrarse me capturó! ─

─ ¡Tranquilo, Neville! Fui yo. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Te llevaré flotando escaleras arriba para que puedas recuperar el aliento. ─

─ Bien pensado. ─ dijo Draco y le dio un beso.

A Neville se le desorbitaron los ojos pero dejó instantáneamente de contorsionarse. ─ Ustedes dos…están… ¿son pareja! ─

─ ¡Y que lo digas, Neville! ─ dijo Ron y se tapó la cara con la mano. ─ ¡Ni te imaginas lo que me ha tocado ver! ¡Las COSAS que estaban haciendo! ─

─ ¡Te lo tienes merecido por irrumpir en habitaciones ajenas sin golpear! ─ dijo Draco.

─ Demasiada información. ─ dijo Neville ruborizándose.

─ ¡Mis palabras exactas! ─ dijo Ron.

─ ¡Ya cállense y corramos! ─ dijo Harry y partió arrastrando a Neville flotando detrás de él. ─ Todos tengan las varitas preparadas y traten de no hacer ruido, Voldemort podría estar escondido en cualquier rincón. ─

Siguieron subiendo, las escaleras nunca habían parecido tan intimidantes… y tan largas.

─ No sé si seré capaz de enfrentar a Ya Sabes Quién, Harry. ─ susurró Neville angustiado. Había recuperado el aliento pero estaba más blanco que un fantasma.

─ ¡Shhh! No te preocupes, nosotros lo distraeremos para que te sea más fácil. ─ Pero Harry estaba muy inquieto, Voldemort podía aparecer detrás de cualquier recodo… ¡en cualquier momento podían tropezarse con el cadáver de Severus!

Habían subido ya cinco tramos de escaleras. Draco se puso a la altura de Harry. ─ ¿Mantenerlo distraído? ¿A Voldemort? ¿y cómo lo vamos a hacer? ¿nos ponemos a enseñarle puntos de tejido? ¿lo invitamos a jugar una partida de bolitas? ¡Nos va a matar ni bien nos vea! ─

─ Tenemos que darle a Neville una oportunidad, Draco. Él es el único que puede ser El Elegido, tenemos que ayudarlo. ─ Harry se dirigió entonces a Neville, que seguía suspendido en el aire. ─ Te necesitamos, Neville… no, el mundo entero te necesita… basta con que lo apuntes con la varita y digas _Avada Kedavra_… es todo lo que tienes que hacer. ─ Harry trataba de que la voz sonara convincente. ─ Nosotros lo mantendremos ocupado para que te sea más fácil… pero tú tienes que matarlo… para que se cumpla la profecía. ─

─ Maldita profecía, Harry. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Si sobrevivimos, le voy a decir de todo a Trelawney. ¿No podía haber profetizado algo más fácil, que Voldemort se suicidara o que se cayera de alguna torre del sexto piso? ─

Todos rieron nerviosos pero Harry se llevó el índice a los labios pidiendo silencio.

Naturalmente, Draco siguió hablando, pero ahora en voz más baja. ─ Severus está allá arriba, ¿quizá convendría dejar que él se ocupe de mantenerlo ocupado? ─

Cuando iban por el penúltimo tramo de escaleras, se hizo evidente que Draco tenía razón, se oyeron dos voces que venían de lo alto de la torre. Sin hacer ruido, Harry bajó a Neville y lo posó sobre el suelo.

─ ¡Destruiste a Harry Potter! ─ se oyó la voz aguda y furiosa de Voldemort.

─ Ud. quería al chico muerto, mi señor. ¿Qué importa quien lo matara? En verdad debería Ud. recompensarme. ─ la voz de Snape eran la calma y el sosiego hechos sonido.

─ ¡Te recompensaré como te lo mereces! ¡Desobedecer mis órdenes es una falta capital! ─

─ ¿Quiere Ud. decir que me va a matar? ─ la voz de Snape sonaba ahora… ¿aburrida? ─ Y bueno, si no hay más remedio… ─

Ahora se escuchó la risa aguda de Voldemort. ─ Es casi una lástima. Tú no eres tan inútil como todos los demás, Severus. Ellos ya han sufrido el destino que se merecían. ─

─ ¿Significa entonces que los abandona, a sus mortífagos? ¿Su única familia? ─

─ Fueron vencidos por un hatajo de elfos, de engendros. Es lo que se merecen. ─ dijo Voldemort con desdén. ─ Pero tu muerte me será útil, Severus. Tenía planeado transfigurar una de estas piedras en una escoba, pero transfigurar un humano en una escoba es mucho más fácil. Te matará, es cierto, ¿pero acaso no mereces ser castigado? ─

Los cuatro subían ahora el último tramo de escaleras. La varita de Neville se sacudía incontrolablemente.

─ Si esos son sus deseos, mi señor. ─ dijo Snape sarcástico.

¡No, que no mate a Severus!, pensó Harry. Se le vino a la memoria la insensata muerte de Cedric. Apretó el paso pero las escaleras parecían interminables… Tenía que salvar a Severus. Tenía que…

Llegó justo para ver a Voldemort, de pie en el parapeto almenado a punto de escapar volando. Rápido como una serpiente, Voldemort alzó la varita y disparó un hechizo:

─ _¡Virgacreo!_ ─

Harry había llegado demasiado tarde.

Un chorro amarillo brotó de la varita de Voldemort, pero Snape lo esquivó con un grácil movimiento felino, el hechizo terminó estrellándose contra una de las piedras del muro y la hizo estallar. Snape ya había levantado su varita y desarmó a Voldemort con un hechizo no pronunciado.

El haber perdido su varita en manos de su sirviente más fiel desconcertó por completo a Voldemort. La pantera que había acechado sigilosamente durante tanto tiempo finalmente saltaba sobre su presa.

Los ojos rojos se habían cerrado hasta transformarse en ranuras. ─ ¡Devuélvemela, Severus, ya! ─

─ No. ─ dijo Snape suavemente.

Voldemort mostró los dientes y estaba punto de fustigar severamente a su mortífago infiel cuando divisó a los cuatro y a Neville en el marco de la puerta. Los cinco lo apuntaban con sus varitas y sin los encantamientos cosméticos era evidente que no estaban muertos sino muy vivos.

─ Perdiste, Voldemort. ─ dijo Harry con regocijo y alivio. Le sonrió a Snape.

Totalmente anonadado al ver al chico predestinado, el único con el poder de destruirlo, o así lo creía él, Voldemort dio un involuntario paso atrás, tambaleó en el borde del parapeto y tuvo que contorsionarse para recuperar el equilibrio y no caer. El horror y el descreimiento se le dibujaban en la cara.

Snape, por el contrario, parecía muy compuesto. Sostuvo y examinó con atención la varita de Voldemort. ─ Tejo, con pluma de fénix. Una varita de madera ponzoñosa, con poderes de muerte y de resurrección. La varita elige al mago. Me pregunto si esta varita habrá sospechado su destino final. ─

─ ¿Cuál destino? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ ¡Éste! ─ tomó la varita con ambas manos y la bajó con violencia quebrándola contra su rodilla. Brotó una llama rojo dorada y se escuchó la fantasmagórica y sobrecogedora música de la canción del fénix. Instantes después la luz y el sonido se desvanecieron. De la varita sólo quedaban dos trozos de palo huecos.

Voldemort dejó escapar un bestial alarido de agonía. Tendió los brazos suplicantes hacia la varita quebrada y se hundió hincándose de rodillas sollozando. La cara blanco tiza con un rictus de horror y de espanto semejaba la de un payaso aberrante. Ahora, finalmente, demasiado tarde, se daba cuenta de que Snape era su enemigo.

Draco lanzó una exclamación y se levantó la manga. A la vista de Harry, la Marca Oscura se evaporó en una voluta negra, por un instante la calavera atravesada por la serpiente flameó en el aire y luego se desvaneció por completo. La piel del antebrazo de Draco quedó pálida y limpia, prístina de nuevo.

─ Tu magia está acabada, Tom. ─ declaró Snape y disipó los restos de su propia marca con un movimiento distraído de la mano. Su varita vibró y los trozos de la varita de Voldemort se disolvieron en polvo.

Voldemort se encogió y empezó a hamacarse sollozando su infortunio.

─ Dumbledore es mi verdadero guía. Me pasé años conspirando secretamente contra ti y tú ni siquiera lo sospechaste. ─ dijo Snape desdeñoso. ─ Y hablando de Dumbledore, le hubiera gustado ver esto, a Lily también. _¡Expecto patronum!_ ─

Las figuras plateadas de Dumbledore y Lily explotaron haciéndose visibles y Voldemort se puso de pie y se echó hacia atrás tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y el espíritu guardián. El patronus Lily posó la mano sobre el hombro de Harry, Harry sintió que el corazón le brincaba de alegría. Miró fijo a Voldemort, sabía que el amor que brillaba en sus ojos era veneno para su enemigo.

─ Dulce es la venganza. ─ la voz de Snape sonó como si canturreara. ─ Hete ahí parado en el mismo lugar en el que mi amigo, el más grande mago, Albus Dumbledore, estaba parado cuando me vi forzado a matarlo. ¡Por tu culpa! ─

─ ¡Morirás como Dumbledore! ¡Te mataré, Severus! ¡Los mataré a todos! ─ aulló Voldemort. ─ como en una bestia acorralada, el terror había mutado en rabia.

─ ¿No me digas? Entonces ¿qué esperas para un _Avada Kedavra_ sin varita, Tom? ¿qué esperas? Anda, lanza ALGÚN hechizo sin varita, CUALQUIERA. ─ dijo Snape con desprecio. Esperó pero Voldemort no se movió. ─ Sé hasta dónde llegan tus capacidades, y si creyera que tienes siquiera la menor posibilidad de resultar peligroso sin tu varita, ya estarías muerto. Sé también el nombre que menos te gusta que te llamen, Tom. ─

Voldemort quedaba tan ridículo con esa ira impotente que los cinco se echaron a reír. Esta vez, pensó Harry, los comentarios sarcásticos y crueles de Snape no van dirigidos a mí sino a alguien que se los merece.

─ El nombre de mi despreciable padre muggle es tu única arma, traidor. ─ dijo Voldemort. ─ Ese amante de los muggles, Dumbledore, maldita sea su memoria, llegó a vivir ciento cincuenta años. Yo viviré por siempre. Mátame y dentro de unos años regresaré, más poderoso que nunca, y los mataré a todos. Yo soy INMORTAL. ─

─ Sólo tengo una palabra para responder a eso, Tom. ─ dijo Snape. ─ Horcruxes. ─

Voldemort se paralizó.

─ Destruidos. ¡Los seis! ─ continuó Snape. ─ Sólo tenías seis, Tom. Puedo leerlo en tu mente. Sin varita no puedes usar Oclumancia. ─

Voldemort desvió los ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mostrando orgullo, Harry habló en voz alta. ─ Draco capturó la serpiente, Dumbledore destruyó el anillo, yo destruí el diario. Pero fue Severus el que hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. ─

─ Fui yo el que destruyó los horcruxes en la serpiente, en el relicario de Slytherin, en la copa de Hufflepuff y el de la cicatriz de Harry. ─ dijo Snape.

A medida que iban mencionando cada uno, Voldemort se estremecía como si acusara golpes. Al final, estaba temblando de espanto. ─ ¡Soy mortal! ¡Y el Elegido está aquí! ─ Clavó los ojos en Harry.

Neville, muy nervioso, levantó una mano.

Pero fue Snape el que habló. ─ Harry Potter no es El Elegido, viejo imbécil. Y tampoco Neville Longbottom. ¡YO SOY El Elegido! ─

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

─ ¿Quién destruyó la mayoría de los horcruxes? ¿Quién estuvo a tu lado, salvando a tus víctimas, y te espió sin que lo detectaras? ¿Quién te engañó para que vinieras a Hogwarts donde los elfos, que siguen siendo fieles a Dumbledore y a mí, dieron cuenta de tus mortífagos? ¿Quién te va a subyugar ahora? ─

─ ¿Subyugar? ─ la voz de Voldemort era un susurro.

─ Sí, subyugar. Ésa es la palabra de la profecía. La profecía que escuché entera pero de la que sólo te informé la mitad. Ahora la conocerás completa. ─

─ Severus, estás enseñando otra vez. ─ señaló Harry. Estaba muy intrigado ¿Sería Snape realmente El Elegido?

Snape miró a Harry con un esbozo de sonrisa. ─ ¿Y por qué iba a dejar de lado un hábito de toda la vida, por el zoquete parado en el parapeto? ─

─ No creo que sea una buena idea decirle la profecía completa. ─ dijo Hermione.

─ ¿Por qué no? Si Severus lo subyuga inmediatamente después, ¿qué importancia tiene? ─ dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

─ Dígasela. Yo también quiero saberla. ─ dijo Neville.

Snape recitó: ─ Aquel con el poder para subyugar al Señor Oscuro se aproxima… nacido a aquellos que lo enfrentaron tres veces… nacido en el ocaso del séptimo mes… y el Señor Oscuro lo habrá marcado como su igual, pero él tendrá poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce… y el uno ha de morir por la mano del otro… porque el uno no puede vivir en tanto perviva el otro… ─

─ Pe… pero. Tú no puedes ser El Elegido, Severus. Naciste en enero, no en julio. ─ balbuceó Voldemort.

─ ¿Durante cuánto tiempo has sabido eso? ─ preguntó Snape amenazador.

Voldemort se encogió aun más. ─ ¡Quince años! ─ la voz le había salido como un chillidito.

─ ¡Quince años! ¡Has sabido la fecha de mi nacimiento durante quince años! ─ la voz de Snape había ido en un crescendo de rabia burlona. ─ ¿Y nunca se te ocurrió hacerme un regalo de cumpleaños! ─

Los cinco rompieron en carcajadas.

─ El nacimiento se refiere a mi nuevo nacimiento. ─ continuó Snape cuando las risas se hubieron aplacado. ─ Cuando la mitad de la profecía, Tom, te puso en persecución de los Potter y de los Longbottoms, a fines de julio, supe que había llegado el momento de ir a Dumbledore. Ese día cambié las creencias y las lealtades de mi antigua vida. Obtuve una nueva vida: un nuevo trabajo, nuevos amigos, entré a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix y mi patronus cambió. ─ Miró con cariño a las figuras plateadas. ─ ¡Nací de nuevo, les nací a Lily Potter y a Albus Dumbledore, quienes te habían enfrentado en tres oportunidades, Tom! ─

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron muy grandes. ─ Mi mamá y mi papá enfrentaron a Voldemort tres veces. ─ Pronunció el nombre del mago subyugado en su presencia y sin ningún problema. ─ ¿Fue por eso que pensaste que yo era El Elegido, Harry? ─

─ Sí, Neville. Siento que te hayamos hecho cansar tanto inútilmente. ─

Draco rió con ganas.

─ L..lo ha…habrá mar…marcado como su igual. ─ tartamudeó Voldemort, apuntando un dedo tembloroso a la frente de Harry.

─ Te llamaría imbécil de nuevo, Tom ─ dijo Snape. ─ Pero incluso Dumbledore cometió ese error. El horcrux en la frente de Harry no era la marca de la que hablaba la profecía. Pero no puedo mostrarte la Marca, ahora. Fue la que me diste para marcarme como tu igual, tu familia, Tom. Aunque tú de vida familiar feliz sabes aún menos que mi despiadado padre muggle. ─ Se levantó la manga y mostró la ahora piel lisa de su antebrazo.

Voldemort gimió.

─ ¿Y poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce? ─ preguntó Neville fascinado.

─ Ustedes cuatro respondan eso. Sorpréndame con su perspicacia ─ dijo Snape dirigiéndose al cuarteto.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo otra vez como si estuviera de vuelta en el colegio. Para su mayor diversión, Hermione levantó la mano.

─ Ciento diez elfos domésticos. ─ dijo vehemente parándose en puntas de pie.

─ Baja esa mano, niña. ─ dijo Snape irritado. ─ Sí, anticipo que habrá grandes cambios respecto del estatus de los elfos domésticos, después de las proezas de esta noche. ─

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

─ ¿Reflejos rápidos? ─ sugirió Ron.

─ El poder de la Oclumancia. ─ dijo Draco, que había estado a punto de levantar la mano también, aunque por suerte pudo contenerse a tiempo y salvó su dignidad.

─ Amor. ─ dijo Harry. ─ Y no me hagas esa cara, Severus. El amor de mi madre y el de Dumbledore es lo que cambió tu vida. Pero creo que los cuatro tenemos razón. Y que tú además tienes otros poderes que no hemos mencionado ─ sonrió. ─ ¿Cuántos puntos nos vas a dar? ─

─ Harry, ¿recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos sobre madurez? ─ los ojos de Snape centellaban.

─ Sí.

─ Cambié de opinión. Te sigue faltando por completo. ─

Harry le sacó la lengua. ─ Hay una última cosa que no entiendo. Tú todavía no habías nacido, o renacido, cuando oíste la profecía. ¿Entonces por qué no le contaste toda la profecía a Vold… a Tom aquí? ─

─ Porque yo ya sospechaba que era El Elegido. ─

─ ¿Y por qué lo sospechabas? ─

─ ¿Has oído alguna vez a la profesora Trelawney cuando pronuncia una de sus profecías reales? ─

─ Sí, esa voz tan extraña que… ─

─ Entonces entenderás cómo supe que era El Elegido. Imagínate esa voz diciendo "El Elegido se aproxima, marcado como su igual por el Señor Oscuro" ¡y TÚ estás aproximándote a la puerta y la Marca Oscura está ardiendo en tu brazo! ─

─ Eres verdaderamente El Elegido. ─ dijo Harry. No cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Era libre!

─ ¿Va Ud. a subyugar a Voldemort ahora, profesor Snape? ─ preguntó Neville.

─ ¿Subyugar al último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? Severus, fuiste el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, ¿cómo puedes justificar tal traición? ¿Cómo puedes justificar fraternizar con sangresucias que Slytherin mismo habría matado? ─ dijo Voldemort con desprecio. Estaba sudando a mares.

Snape pareció muy exasperado. ─ Evidentemente no has leído "Hogwarts: una historia" ─

─ Y no es el único. ─ murmuró Hermione mirando de soslayo con ojos entrecerrados a Ron y Harry.

─ Salazar Slytherin era un renombrado sangre pura y fanático antimuggle, pero esas tendencias eran comunes hace mil años. ─ ¡Los muggles nos estaban asesinando por entonces! Slytherin perdió a casi todos sus parientes y a muchos alumnos. Fue por eso que él, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor crearon un lugar apartado y seguro, llamado Hogwarts, al margen de la sociedad muggle, donde pudieran enseñar magia sin sentirse amenazados. ─

─ ¿Sin sentirse amenazados? ¡Slytherin puso un basilisco en la escuela! ─ dijo Harry con tono de burla.

─ Sí, pero eso fue después de haber estado enseñando durante cincuenta años. Y yo sé muy bien lo que se siente, las cosas que hay que aguantarles, a veces también tengo ganas de poner alguna criatura feroz que dé cuenta de ellos. ─

Harry iba a protestar. Pero Snape se le adelantó y continuó. ─ Ahora en serio. Slytherin tenía ciento cincuenta años cuando la escuela se fundó. Los magos poderosos suelen empezar a sufrir demencia senil a esa edad. Hace mil años la vida de los magos era más dura de lo que podríamos imaginar. Los alumnos nacidos de muggles que volvían a sus casas en las vacaciones eran capturados y se los torturaba para que revelaran nombres de otros magos. A la edad de doscientos, ya con la senilidad muy avanzada Slytherin decidió que los nacidos de muggles no eran confiables por naturaleza. ¡Incluso sabiendo que se trataba de chicos de doce años y que los padres los torturaban para obtener la información! Pero ésa no había sido la forma en que Slytherin siempre había pensado, los otros no hubieran formado un grupo con él para fundar la escuela si él desde un principio hubiera tenido como objetivo matar a una cuarta parte del alumnado. ─

─ Creo que una de las razones por las que Dumbledore me obligó a matarlo fue para no terminar algún día como Slytherin. En una oportunidad vi el boggart de Dumbledore. Se veía a sí mismo senil, demente y malvado. Se imaginaba matado a los mismos alumnos por los que habría muerto estando cuerdo y nadie tenía el poder suficiente para detenerlo. ─ Snape quedó unos instantes callado con la mirada perdida, el patronus Dumbledore le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro.

─ ¿Y ésa fue la razón por la que Gryffindor lo expulsó? ─

Snape se sacudió como si saliera de un trance. ─ No fue Gryffindor el que lo expulsó, la hazaña fue de otro Slytherin, su alumno preferido y más poderoso… Perseus Evans. ─

Harry tuvo un sobresalto.

─ ¿Sería caso un antepasado de tu madre, Harry? No lo sé. Fue hace mil años. Podría ser el antepasado de cualquiera de nosotros. ─ Snape fijó la vista en Voldemort, dijo furioso: ─ ¡No oses llamarme traidor! Cumplo con una antigua y honorable tradición de la Casa de Slytherin, ¡liberándola de lunáticos! Slytherin cuando aún estaba cuerdo se habría avergonzado de ti, Tom. ¡Eres el resultado de tanta endogamia que ya estabas loco cuando naciste! ─

─ ¿Va Ud. a subyugarlo ahora? ¿Qué significa subyugar? ─ preguntó Neville.

─ Derrotar, vencer, conquistar. ─ dijo Hermione al instante.

─ ¿No matarlo, entonces? ─ dijo Neville.

La varita de Snape que había estado apuntada hacia Voldemort tembló ligeramente. ─ No necesariamente. ─ dijo muy lentamente.

─ Voldemort ya está subyugado, Severus. ─ dijo Harry. ─ La profecía se ha cumplido no es necesario matarlo. ─ Harry había visto la varita temblar. Dumbledore había tenido que SUPLICAR para que Severus lo matara. Voldemort tenía en este momento las manos juntas implorando clemencia. Snape no podía matar a nadie a sangre fría, ni siquiera a Voldemort.

─ Yo lo haré. ─ dijo Harry. Alzó su varita y apuntó a Voldemort mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él fue el que asesinó a mis padres, pensó. ─ _Avada…_ ─ pero las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta.

─ ¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín, yo lo haré! ─ dijo Ron. Levantó su varita…

─ Matar no es para nada tan fácil como los inocentes creen. ─ susurró Draco. Había bajado su varita por completo y una profunda angustia le había invadido el rostro. Recuerdos de la muerte de Dumbledore, adivinó Harry, y envolvió a su novio en un abrazo para consolarlo.

De pronto Voldemort empezó a dar alaridos descontrolados. Tenía la cara llena de mocos de murciélago y trataba de espantarlos.

─ ¡No me miren todos así! ─ les dijo Ron a los otros. ─ No pude matarlo. ¡Algo tenía que hacerle! ─

Rodeado por los mocos de murciélago, Voldemort los observaba, aparentemente su confianza retornaba. ─ ¿Ninguno de ustedes tiene el valor suficiente para matarme? ─ Nadie contestó. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, casi se traga uno de los mocos.

─ Es una cosa terrible para una persona matar a otra. Eso es algo que tú nunca pudiste entender, Tom, y mira cómo terminaste. ─ dijo Snape. ─ No, Tom, tengo una idea mejor. ─ su cara cobró una expresión maliciosa. ─ El asilo muggle para dementes. ─

Instantáneamente la confianza que Voldemort parecía haber estado recuperando se esfumó, y volvió a encogerse miserablemente.

─ ¿Dumbledore te mostró la memoria de su primer encuentro con Tom, en el asilo de huérfanos? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ Sí. ─ dijo Snape. ─ ¡Qué niño más retorcido y perverso que eras, Tom. ¡Colgando conejitos de las vigas! El niño que tortura animales cuando crece tortura personas. ¿Pero tú empezaste a torturar gente ya a temprana edad, no Tom? ¿Esos dos niños que llevaste a la cueva durante la excursión? ─

─ Yo no tenía intenciones de hacerles daño. Ellos se la buscaron. No me lleves al asilo. ─ gemía como un niño de diez años.

─ ¿Pensaste cuando descubriste que eras un mago que podrías escapar del asilo para siempre, Tom? ─ preguntó Snape. ─ No, te equivocabas, te ha estado esperando todo el tiempo, Tom. Aguardando la oportunidad; sin tu varita no eres más que un viejo loco. Te pondrán una camisa de fuerza y te drogarán hasta dejarte babeando, igual que a todos los otros psicópatas. ─

El horror hizo presa de Voldemort. ─ ¡No me mandes allí, por favor! ─

─ Allí nadie creerá tus historias sobre tu vida anterior. ¿Un mago? ¡Ja! Tus poderes te han abandonado. Pronto tus recuerdos sólo parecerán delirios, Tom. Finalmente, ni tú mismo creerás que alguna vez fuiste un mago. ¡Ni tú creerás que alguna vez fuiste alguien especial! ─

No ser alguien especial fue la gota que desbordó la copa. Aterrado, dio un paso atrás, pero ya no le quedaba lugar firme para retroceder. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó moviendo los brazos cómicamente, como si fueran aspas de molino y lanzando un chillido agudísimo.

Todos corrieron hacia el parapeto y miraron hacia abajo, alcanzaron a verlo en el momento en que se estrellaba contra las piedras del suelo.

En la muerte, Dumbledore había aparecido sereno y mayestático. Voldemort en cambio presentaba otra imagen, completamente distinta. El rostro parecía una grotesca máscara de carnaval, el cuerpo tenía un aspecto absurdo y ridículo. En la muerte mostraba toda su ignominia. El boggart de Voldemort debía de haber tenido el aspecto que él presentaba ahora.

Harry siguió observándolo por unos instantes, ¿se desprendería alguna forma fantasmal del cadáver? ¿se les había quedado olvidado algún horcrux y el mago oscuro volvería a la vida? Pero no vio nada de eso.

Hermione fue la primera que apartó la vista del cadáver. ─ ¿Así que eso implicaba la profecía? "…porque el uno no puede vivir en tanto perviva el otro…". Ud. no tenía que matarlo, sólo subyugarlo. Porque en última instancia, Voldemort terminó matándose por accidente. ─ Hermione respiró hondo y contuvo la respiración, parecía que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no vomitar.

─ "…y el uno ha de morir por la mano del otro…" ─ dijo Snape que todavía estaba mirando hacia abajo. ─ La mano de Voldemort podría haber sido la de Wormtail. Me aseguré de que los elfos se ocuparan bien de él. Pero igualmente, no creo que hubiera ayudado a su señor, todavía te debe una deuda de vida, Harry, y estaba convencido de que tú eras El Elegido. Pero no estoy diciendo sino tonterías. ─ Apuntó su varita hacia abajo. ─ ¿Será cierto que Voldemort está realmente muerto? ─ _¡Avada Kedavra!_ ─ El chorro verde descendió veloz y atravesó el cuerpo que yacía abajo, sin siquiera moverlo, y se hundió en suelo.

─ ¿Cuánto más avanza la Maldición Mortal en la roca sólida? Pregunto porque quizá podría significarle una fea sorpresa a alguien en Australia. ─ dijo Harry.

─ Sólo avanza unos pocos centímetros más. ─ dijo Snape. ─ Si no fuera así, esos magos que están en guerra en Medio Oriente ya habrían matado al mundo entero. ─

Neville que seguía mirando el cadáver preguntó: ─ ¿Les parece que Voldemort esta suficientemente subyugado? ─

Harry soltó un muy indigno graznido de risa. No estaba muy seguro de por qué, el comentario de Neville no había sido tan gracioso. Quizá era sólo una forma de aflojar la tensión. Pero todos los otros también se pusieron a reír.

Harry nunca lo había visto a Snape riéndose. La risa de Snape era contagiosa. Era un rugido de regocijo. Y Snape riendo parecía realmente atractivo, Harry comprendía ahora lo que su madre había visto en él. No eres mi padre pero puedes ser mi amigo y mentor, pensó Harry.

─ ¡Voldemort ha sido subyugado! ─ declaró Snape.

─ ¡Completamente subyugado! ─ exclamó Ron. Hermione le dio un beso.

─ He allí a Voldemort subyugado. ─ dijo Draco solemne y luego sonrió cuando Harry lo abrazó desde atrás.

─ Hay que informar al Ministerio. ─ dijo Snape.

─ Me muero de ganas de decirles que tú eres El Elegido. ─ dijo Harry.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Snape lo miró serio. ─ ¿No te importa que te robe la gloria, tu fama? ─

─ ¡NUNCA QUISE SER FAMOSO! ─ gritó Harry.

Snape lo miró incrédulo.

─ Nunca quise. ─ dijo Harry muy calmo. ─ Detestaba que todos me miraran. Detestaba que publicaran mentiras sobre mí o sobre mis amigos en El _Profeta_, hubiera pagado todos y cada uno de los galeones que tengo para pasar inadvertido, pero fue imposible siempre. ─

─ Me resulta difícil creerlo. ─ dijo Snape escéptico. ─ ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa perder toda la atención que has tenido hasta ahora? Hubiera jurado que te encantaba. ─

─ Siempre ODIÉ la atención y te lo voy a probar. Rita Skeeter está abajo. Voy a ir directamente a ella y le voy a decir que, para variar, se olvide de mí y te dedique toda la atención. ¿Te gustaría eso? ─

Los ojos de Snape se encendieron. ─ ¡Me ENCANTARÍA eso! ─

oOoOoOo

Todos los mortífagos que había sobrevivido estaban amarrados e inconscientes. Los rehenes, ahora liberados, se agrupaban alrededor de la mesa principal. Allí, Scrimgeour hablaba con los elfos domésticos.

─ ¡Orden de Merlín, primera clase! ¡Para cada uno de ustedes! ─

Todos los ciento diez elfos hicieron una reverencia y soltaron risitas.

─ ¡Y ropas! Merecen la libertad. ─ agregó Scrimgeour.

Evidentemente, los elfos no estaban de acuerdo. Miraron a Scrimgeour horrorizados y, todos a una, hicieron chasquear los dedos y desaparecieron.

─ Desagradecidos h… ─ murmuró Scrimgeour. Entonces vio a Snape, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco y Neville que entraban por una puerta lateral. Sacó su varita y apuntó a Snape. ─ ¡Mortífago! ─ gritó y algunos de los ex rehenes dieron alaridos.

Harry se paró delante de Snape. ─ Severus no es un mortífago. ─ anunció. Él es El Elegido, el verdadero. ¡Voldemort acaba de ser subyugado por su mano! ─

Los ex rehenes oyeron el nombre e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Era evidente que le creían. Desde que la varita de Voldemort había sido destruida, parecía que su nombre ya no causaba miedo.

─ Dinos qué fue lo que pasó. ─ demandó Scrimgeour. Rita Skeeter jadeaba de entusiasmo apretando su anotador.

Harry les hizo un relato de lo ocurrido esa noche haciendo particular hincapié en el papel importantísimo que Snape había desempeñado. La pluma estenográfica de Rita Skeeter no perdía palabra. ─ ¡Severus Snape no es un mortífago, es un héroe! ─ concluyó Harry.

─ ¡Orden de Merlín, primera clase! ─ rugió Scrimgeour. ─ ¡Y tendremos que crear una nueva condecoración, especial para Ud.! ─

Las mejillas cetrinas de Snape se ruborizaron. Nunca se lo había visto tan feliz. Se mezcló entre los grupos de ex rehenes que trataban de felicitarlo. Harry sonrió. La fama y la fortuna le habían sido siempre esquivas a Snape. Ésta era su noche. Rita Skeeter no se le despegaba de al lado y anotaba todas y cada una de sus palabras.

─ ¡Harry! ─ Fred y George gritaron a coro. Corrieron hacia él y lo abrazaron.

Cuando se pudo soltar del abrazo Harry preguntó: ─ ¿Y ustedes cómo vinieron a parar aquí? ─

─ Pansy Parkinson se apiadó y se encamó con los dos de nosotros. ─ dijo Fred.

─ ¡Mira si se lo iba a perder, con la fortuna que están haciendo estos dos! ─ murmuró Draco muy bajo, sólo Harry lo había escuchado.

─ Por desgracia, después nos volvimos a poner los sombreros, los que disimulan la virginidad. Lo que pasó fue algo espantoso, Harry. Hubo una gran incompatibilidad entre la magia de los sombreros y la falta de virginidad. ¡Ni te imaginas en qué lugares nos brotaron tentáculos! Mamá nos llevó inmediatamente a St. Mungo, allí los mortífagos nos secuestraron. ─ explicó George muy abatido.

─ Vamos a tener que revisar exhaustivamente el diseño de los sombreros para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. ─

─ ¡Qué terrible! ─ dijo Harry. Ahí se dio cuenta que Ron había sufrido un ataque de risa tal que estaba tirado en el suelo, quizá desmayado. La situación parecía grave, Draco se había agachado junto a Ron y trataba de hacerlo volver a la realidad. ─ Después nos vemos, chicos. ─ se despidió Harry de los mellizos.

Minutos después Draco pudo apartarlo a Harry a un costado. ─ Quiero cogerte hasta que te olvides de cómo te llamas, Harry. ─ Se inclinó para besarlo pero Harry lo detuvo.

─ ¡No delante de Rita Skeeter! Volvamos a los cuarteles… ¡no! Vamos a _El caldero que pierde_. Ahí tienen camas de cuatro postes. ─

Los ojos de Draco fulguraron: ─ ¡Genial! ─

Se oyó un _¡pop!_ y Harry tambaleó. Dobby se le había abrazado a las piernas. ─ ¡Harry Potter, señor! El Que No puede Nombrarse ya puede nombrarse. ¡Voldemort! ¡Voldemort! ¡Dobby es un elfo muy feliz ahora, señor! ─

─ ¡Maravilloso, Dobby! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! ─ dijo Harry tratando de escaparse.

─ Es como había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador, señor. ¡Todas las Casas son amigas ahora, señor! ─ dijo Dobby bien alto con su voz penetrante. ─ ¡Harry Potter, señor, Ud. y Draco Malfoy estaban siempre peleando, pero ahora están encamándose juntos, señor! ─

Por desgracia, la proclamación de Dobby se produjo en hueco de silencio de las conversaciones, todos los que estaban en el Gran Salón lo oyeron, y todas las cabezas se dieron vuelta para mirar. Harry y Draco se ruborizaron, el papelón no podía haber sido mayor.

─ ¿Encamándose? ─ preguntó Rita Skeeter hecha unas Pascuas. Hasta ese momento había estado entrevistando a Snape, pero ahora venía disparada hacia Harry y Draco, anotador y pluma en ristre.

─ ¡Ay no! ─ gimió Harry, despegándose a Dobby de las piernas.

─ ¿Cuánto hace que te diste cuenta de que eras gay, Harry? ─ preguntó Rita aproximándose.

Harry agarró a Draco de la mano. ─ ¡Elegido! ─ le gritó a Snape. ─ Te dejamos para que manejes las relaciones públicas. ¡Nosotros nos mandamos a mudar! ─

oOoOoOo


	37. Amor para siempre

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**El guardaespaldas**

**Capítulo 37 – Amor para siempre**

**(¡polvo!)**

Cuando salieron del Gran Salón Draco cerró dando un portazo. ─ ¡Se supone que los elfos domésticos sean discretos; no, que anden divulgando los secretos de sus amos frente a periodistas amarillistas y ante el Ministerio! ─

─ Dobby es un elfo libre, puede decir lo que quiera. Cometió un error, eso es todo. ─ dijo Harry defendiéndolo. Pero no pudo dejar de acordarse de todas las cartas que le había retenido en segundo año y de esa bludger que le había provocado una caída y un brazo roto.

─ Ahora me explico por qué mis padres lo hacían quedar siempre en la cocina cuando teníamos invitados. ¡Vamos a ser primera plana en la prensa, Harry!

─ La muerte de Voldemort y el verdadero Elegido serán primera plana, no nuestra vida sexual ─ dijo Harry confiado.

Draco estaba a punto de replicar cuando empezaron a abrirse las puertas. Se miraron entre ellos alarmados.

─ ¿Es Ud., Rita? ¡No haremos comentarios! ─ gritó Harry agarrando a Draco del brazo.

─ Somos sólo nosotros ─ la voz de Hermione les llegó algo amortiguada pero perfectamente reconocible.

Harry suspiró aliviado. Captó un rápido vistazo de la multitud en el Gran Salón cuando Hermione y Ron salieron pero por suerte Rita Skeeter parecía no estar a la vista.

Hermione cerró las puertas. Ella y Ron parecían particularmente contentos por algo. Venían tomados de la cintura y con las mejillas sonrosadas. ─ Teníamos que venir a contarles. Tenemos noticias importantes. ─ dijo Hermione poniéndose aun más colorada. ─ ¡Ronald acaba de pedirme que sea su esposa! ─

─ ¡Y Hermione aceptó! ─ dijo Ron, apretándola junto a él.

Harry los miró y relámpagos de recuerdos pasaron en sucesión ante sus ojos. Lo chicos de once años que no intercambiaron una palabra amable hasta el incidente del troll en el baño. vio los años que se pasaron peleándose, gustándose, odiándose, sin hablarse y finalmente enamorándose. ¡Cuántas cosas habían pasado…!

Salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho a Draco felicitándolos.

─ ¡Felicitaciones! ─ atinó a decir algo tarde.

─ ¿Estás con nosotros, cumpa? Parecías estar volando. ─ dijo Ron.

─ Estaba pensando en cuánto hemos cambiado. ─ dijo Harry. Los miró y les sonrió ampliamente. ─ ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¡Lo digo de corazón, felicitaciones! ─ Les dio un abrazo.

─ ¡Ustedes son la pareja perfecta! ─ dijo Draco con entusiasmo. También los abrazó. ─ ¿Ya han fijado fecha? ─

Harry escuchó. Hermione y Draco se enfrascaron en una charla muy técnica (y para Harry muy aburrida) sobre el lugar de la boda, el vestido de Hermione y sobre la conveniencia de que las invitaciones fueran en color celeste.

Ron lo llevó unos pasos aparte. ─ Draco parece un planificador de bodas. ─ dijo con una sonrisa. ─ Debe de ser el Slytherin en él. Dale un evento social y se ocupará de organizarlo. Te será muy útil, TÚ también deberías decidirte a dar el sí, Harry. ─

Harry se ruborizó. ─ Lo amo. Me casaría con él en un segundo. ¿Pero yo creía que dos hombres no podían casarse? ─

─ Puede que eso sea así en el mundo muggle, pero los magos pueden casarse. ─

─ Siendo así, me encantaría pero… ─ algo que había dicho Snape lo preocupaba. ─ ¿No tienes miedo del futuro, Ron? ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Snape sobre los romances adolescentes? La mayoría fracasa. ¿Están seguros de que es sensato casarse tan pronto? El Voto… ─ Harry se mordió el labio. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Draco habían interrumpido la charla.

─ Tienes miedo de que Draco deje de amarte y que el voto lo mate. ─ declaró Ron sin rodeos.

Apretando los ojos con pesar, Harry asintió. Volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió los brazos de Draco alrededor.

─ No te engañes con lo que te dijo Severus, Harry. ─ dijo Draco para darle ánimo. ─ todavía no has llegado a conocerlo bien. Es de ese tipo de personas que siempre ven el vaso medio vacío. ─

─ ¿La mitad de los matrimonios adolescentes fracasan? ¡Eso quiere decir que a la mitad les va bien! ─ dijo Hermione. Le sonrió a Ron. ─ Sí, somos jóvenes para formalizar, y supongo que habrá momentos duros a veces. Pero Ron es el hombre que siempre he querido y bata mirar a su familia para saber que el prospecto a es muy largo plazo. ─

─ Severus no es el más indicado para hablar de lo efímero del amor adolescente. ─ dijo Draco. ─ ¡Mira SU vida! Se enamoró de tu madre a los quince años, Harry, y todavía la ama y arriesga la vida por ella. Y ella murió hace diecisiete años. ─

─ Mis padres se casaron a los dieciocho y siguen enamorados treinta y un años después. ─ señaló Ron.

─ Arriba ese ánimo, Harry. El Voto no volverá. ¡Ah…! …y a propósito, la respuesta es sí. ─ dijo Draco alzando apenas una comisura.

─ ¿Sí, qué? ─ preguntó Harry.

─ Sí a tu propuesta de matrimonio. Te oí cuando hablabas con Ron. ─ dijo Draco sonrojándose.

La alegría lo llenó por completo. Demasiado feliz para decir nada, Harry apretó el abrazo y lo besó apasionadamente.

─ ¡Podríamos tener un casamiento doble! ─ gritó Hermione con los ojos húmedos de la emoción.

Draco interrumpió el beso. ─ ¡Excelente idea! ─ le dijo a Hermione. ─ Lo de las invitaciones celestes me parece… ─

─ ¡Aarjj! ¡Basta de planificar! ─ gritó Harry. ─ ¡Déjenlo para después, Draco, por favor! Lo único que quiero ahora es estar a solas contigo. ─

─ Y yo quiero estar a solas contigo, Hermione. ─ dijo Ron con una mirada lasciva.

A Hermione pareció darle vergüenza, pero estaba encantada. ─ Mmm… ¡me convenciste! ─ Se volvió a Harry y Draco. ─ Volvemos a los cuarteles. ¡Chau! ─ y sin esperar un segundo más tomó a Ron del brazo y desaparicionaron juntos.

Harry miró a Draco. ─ Es hora de nuestro festejo privado en _El caldero que pierde_. ─ ronroneó. Y luego con un gesto de cierta preocupación agregó: ─ Esperemos que esté abierto todavía… ─

oOoOoOo

Era ya bien pasada la medianoche pero las luces de _El caldero que pierde_ estaban encendidas. Tom, el dueño, estaba en la barra escribiendo una carta. Levantó la vista cuando Harry golpeó.

Tom vino a abrirles de inmediato. ─ ¡Ustedes dos! ─ exclamó, parecía atónito y las manos le temblaban. ─ ¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Adelante, pasen! ¡Qué placer verlos! Los mortífagos secuestraron a mi hija esta noche, acabo de recibir una carta de ella diciéndome que está bien, sana y salva. ¡Me contó que ustedes estaban allí en Hogwarts y que vencieron a Voldemort! ─ Era claro que Tom disfrutaba la novedad de poder pronunciar el nombre del Señor Oscuro sin miedo. ─ ¿Entonces es cierto esta vez? ¿Voldemort está realmente muerto? ─

─ Es cierto. Voldemort está definitiva y permanentemente muerto. ─ Le hizo un relato abreviado de lo ocurrido esa noche.

─ ¡El mundo mágico celebrará este acontecimiento por años! ─ dijo Tom con júbilo.

Harry contuvo un bostezo. Era muy tarde.

─ Pero ustedes no están aquí para hablar. ¿Quieren una habitación? ─ preguntó Tom.

─ Sí, por favor. ─ dijo Draco.

─ Desgraciadamente sólo queda una habitación desocupada. La once. Tiene una sola cama, doble, de cuatro postes. ─ dijo Tom.

─ Nos viene bien. ─ dijo Harry sintiéndose sonrojar. Tom había ya adivinado cómo venía la relación entre ellos. Pero el dueño del hotel era discreto.

─ Por favor, acompáñenme, señor Potter, señor Malfoy. ─ Los condujo escaleras arriba hasta la habitación. ─ Que descansen bien. ─ saludó y se retiró.

La habitación once era la misma que Harry había ocupado durante dos semanas en tercer año después de haber inflado a Tía Marge. Un agradable fuego ardía en la chimenea y la cama de cuatro postes aparecía muy cómoda.

─ ¿Tú otra vez, pibe? Pero sí que has crecido, aunque tu pelo sigue siendo un desastre. ─ la voz nasal venía del espejo y Harry se quedó helado. Cuando había planeado venir a _El caldero que pierde_ no había tenido en cuenta que se estarían encamando frente a la audiencia de los espejos y los retratos.

─ La primera regla de los de sangre pura al decorar una habitación es: no cuelgues nada en las paredes que pueda atestiguar sobre tus actividades sexuales. ─ dijo Draco. Descolgó el espejo sin hacer caso de las protestas. ─ Tú vas al baño. ─ dijo muy serio. ─ Ayúdame Harry, trae al baño todos los cuadros que tengan gente. ─

Harry descolgó un cuadro de una playa con un hombre en traje de baño a rayas que lo cubría del cuello a las rodillas. Draco regresó y descolgó otro cuadro que mostraba a un chico con una red para cazar mariposas. Harry volvió y descolgó el cuadro de un equipo de quidditch. (¡Déjanos, queremos ver el polvo, hace mucho que no tenemos oportunidad de hacer nada!)

La última pintura era de un molino, muy bonita y no tenía gente. Harry la dejó.

Draco lo abrazó y lo besó con el ansia de un hombre que se ahoga que busca oxígeno.

oOoOoOo

Harry frunció la nariz. Le picaba bajo los anteojos y quería rascarse, pero estaba desnudo y atado por los tobillos y las muñecas a los cuatro postes de la cama. Draco, todavía vestido, notó las muecas y estiró la mano para rascarlo. Cuando Harry intentó besársela, se la mezquinó con picardía provocadora.

─ He ansiado por años tenerte así, Potter. ¡Eres mío! ¡Todo mío! ─ Draco deslizó posesivo la mano sobre el pecho de Harry.

Harry se arqueó tratando de intensificar el contacto y disfrutando cada segundo. Draco lo hacía sentir siempre tan DESEADO. Para alguien que había pasado buena parte de la vida encerrado en un armario despreciado por todos, esto era el Paraíso.

Draco frotó las narices al estilo esquimal. ─ ¡Eres bellísimo! ¡Dale, dime alguna cosa desagradable, como en la fantasía! ─

Harry hizo un esfuerzo para pensar en algo que decir pero no se le ocurría nada. El fuego le confería a los cabellos y a la piel de Draco un color rosado de ensueño, Harry estaba cautivado por la belleza de la imagen, no podía quitarle los ojos. ─ No se me ocurre nada desagradable. ─

─ ¡Pues sí que es un cambio! ─ dijo Draco irónico.

─ Eehh.. ¡eres un chico tan lindo! ─

─ ¿Envidioso? ─ dijo Draco. ─ Ah… y recuerda que esta noche te toca abajo, Potter. ─

─ Oh… ─ los ojos de Harry se abrieron grandes y tironeó de sus ataduras. ─ Me había olvidado de eso… ─

─ No es preciso si no quieres. ─ se apresuró a agregar Draco.

─ Una promesa es una promesa. ─ dijo Harry. ─ ¿Y cómo es… abajo… quiero decir? ─

─ Divertido. Glorioso. Me lo estarás suplicando antes que termine la noche. ─ prometió Draco, chispas de deseo brotaban de los ojos grises.

─ ¡Nunca le voy a suplicar a un Slytherin! ─ dijo Harry con su mejor entonación dramática.

─ Cambiarás de opinión, Gryffindor. ─ ronroneó Draco. Muy suavemente y haciéndole cosquillas fue recorriendo con los dedos el cuerpo de Harry. Harry se retorció entre risas y gemidos bajo su tacto. Se le estaba parando. ─ ¡Qué FÁCILES que son ustedes los Gryffindors! ─ suspiró Draco con tono de pretendido menosprecio. La excitación de Harry era ahora evidente.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves! ─ gritó Harry con teatral indignación.

Como respuesta Draco le sopló una tetilla. Se sentía increíble. Harry ahogó una exclamación y tembló de pies a cabeza.

─ Pero qué fácil que eres, ni siquiera hace falta que te toque. ─ dijo Draco con una media sonrisa viendo cómo se contraía la tetilla.

─ ¡No OSARÁS hacer eso de nuevo! ─ desafió Harry con desdén pero sin poder disfrazar el ansia.

─ No creas que me engañas, Potter. ARDES en deseos de que te lo haga de nuevo. ¿Por qué no te sinceras y me lo ruegas? Quizá me apiade de ti… ─

─ ¡Jamás! Nunca te rogaré para… que hagas eso de nuevo. ─ dijo Harry. Draco sopló sensualmente sobre la otra tetilla y le produjo un escalofrío. ─ ¡Y mucho menos que me lo hagas en el cuello…! ─ sugirió Harry. Draco se inclinó y le acarició el cuello con una bocanada de su cálido aliento. Harry chilló de deseo y trató y trató de ganar contacto con los labios de Draco. Pero el Slytherin volvió a incorporarse, negándoselo.

─ ¡Nunca te rogaré para que me beses! ─ insistió Harry. El sudor empezaba a aflorarle en la frente.

Draco volvió a inclinarse, manteniendo la boca a distancia suficiente para impedir que Harry le pudiera robar un beso furtivo. ─ ¿Jamás? ─ preguntó tímidamente provocativo.

Harry luchó contra las ataduras contorsionándose, pero las correas de cuero resistían implacables. ─ Está bien, Quizá podría rogarte que me beses…

─ Demasiadas vueltas, Potter. Dilo ya. Quiero oírlo… ─

─ Bésame Malfoy… ¿por favor? ─

Draco revoleó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

─ Por lo que más quieras, por favor.

Draco volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

Harry decidió sumar más ímpetu. ─ ¡Te lo ruego, Malfoy! ¡Por favor, por favor… bésame! ¡Te amo, te deseo, te necesito! ¡Me muero si no me besas YA! ─

─ Pasable Potter, un siete sobre diez en la escala de ruegos. ─

─ ¡BÉSAME! ─ era una súplica desgarrada que no pareció teatral.

Draco ya no se contuvo. Le partió la boca con un beso. Se enzarzaron en un duelo de lenguas sin cuartel.

Harry forcejeaba con las correas que le retenían las muñecas. Quería abrazar a Draco y gruñía de frustración, era casi una tortura no poder asirlo particularmente ahora que le estaba besando el cuello y el hombro. ─ ¡Merlín, quiero tocarte, Draco! Me estás volviendo loco… ¡Aaahh! ─ Draco le había dado un chupón violento en el cuello. ─ ¡Me encanta cuado me chupas la te… tilla así! ─ Harry hizo un esfuerzo apretando los ojos, quería sonar más como en la fantasía de Draco. ─ ¡Habrase visto descaro! ¡Y hacías comentarios despreciativos de Colin Creevey! ¡Acusándolo de quererme lamer las botas! ¡Lo que me estás… aahhh… lamiendo ahora… lo que querías… aahhh… es mucho peor! ─ Draco se reía contra su pecho pero no paraba de mover la lengua.

Después Draco se fue desplazando hacia abajo, Harry seguía fustigándolo con sus comentarios intercalando gemidos de placer.

─ Me haces perder la razón, Potter. Ahora es tu turno. Draco estaba frente a la verga enhiesta. Levantó los ojos mirando a Harry. Desplazó la lengua en una lamida amplia, húmeda desde la base hasta la cabeza. Harry sollozó de gozo. Y entonces Draco tomó su varita…

─ ¿Vas a…? ─ preguntó Harry jadeando.

─ Sí. El encantamiento de preparación, Harry… quiero decir Potter. ¿Estás listo? ─

Harry asintió con bravura de Gryffindor.

Draco sonrió. ─ No te va a doler. ─ prometió, y una cinta plateada brotó de su varita.

Ciertamente no le dolió, pero Harry igual soltó una exclamación. De pronto se sentía resbaladizo en el interior… y vacío. Lo que quería ahora era que Draco lo acariciara, pero Draco lo que hizo en cambio fue introducirle suavemente un dedo. ─ Eso se siente… raro. ─ dijo Harry.

─ ¿Sólo raro? Tendré que mejorarlo. ─ Tomó la verga de Harry con la otra mano y le fue dando lamidas cortas en la cabeza, al tiempo que iba trabajado con el dedo en la abertura. Luego la tragó entera. Harry tuvo un espasmo. La cupla de sensaciones era gloriosa. El monstruo en el pecho aullaba y rugía. Pareció descontrolarse aun más cuando Draco introdujo un segundo y un tercer dedo. Le estaba tocando algo…, algo adentro… corrientes eléctricas de placer le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Apretó el esfínter alrededor de los dedos de su amante, largó un retahíla de malas palabras y acabó con una serie de sacudidas que parecían no tener fin… pasaron largos instantes hasta que dejó de temblar y pudo abrir los ojos.

Draco se había sentado y se estaba sacando la ropa. Harry lo miró ávido pero Draco parecía nervioso y preocupado.

─ ¿Q…quieres que te desate, Harry? Esta es tu primera vez… ─

─ ¡No te me pongas suavecito ahora! ¡Párteme al medio! ¡Hazme rogar por más! ─

A pesar de la agresiva respuesta, Draco lo penetró con mucha delicadeza y observándole atentamente el rostro para detectar cualquier signo de dolor. Sí que le ardió, pero entonces Draco alcanzó nuevamente ese punto y Harry sintió que el calor y el placer lo invadían como magia. Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza para llenar de besos la frente, la cara, los labios, todo lo que podía alcanzar de su amante. Se fueron moviendo juntos acompasadamente, la verga de Harry estimulada por la frotación entre ambos estaba de nuevo en erección y Draco le envolvió una mano alrededor para acrecentar el estímulo.

Harry sabía que iba acabar de nuevo, y sólo habían pasado minutos de su anterior orgasmo. Draco bombeaba ahora más rápido y con violencia, impetuosamente… deliciosamente… y Harry ya no pudo aguantar… acabó sobre su abdomen… y Draco alcanzó el clímax segundos después vaciándose profundo en su interior.

Jadeando, Draco tocó su varita y Harry sintió que las ataduras se aflojaban. Y Harry aprovechó para envolver sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su amante y lo apretó con fuerza sobre él. ─ Te amo. ─ le susurró en la pálida y primorosamente bien conformada valva de la oreja.

─ Yo también te amo, Harry. El mejor regalo que nunca he recibido. Y yo he recibido cientos y cientos de regalos. ─

Y aunque Draco parecía totalmente feliz y satisfecho, Harry no podía apartar el Voto de su mente. Minutos después cuando ya ambos respiraban más normalmente, preguntó: ─ ¿No te molesta que nunca podrás elegir a alguien más? ─

Draco levantó la cabeza. ─ ¡NO! Por arte de magia o por gracia de la fortuna estoy atado de por vida al más cariñoso, fiel, divertido, indulgente, brillante, bello, famoso y rico mago del mundo. No podría haber elegido mejor por mí mismo. ─ Estaba alardeando y Harry estaba encantado. Lo apretó aun más contra sí y le acarició la espalda.

─ Hermione dice que las relaciones son difíciles y que requieren mucho esfuerzo. Ninguna de las que tuve antes dio resultado, pero ésta VA a funcionar, tiene que funcionar. ─

─ Seguramente habrá momentos difíciles, los enfrentaremos como desafíos, de a uno a medida que se presenten, y triunfaremos. ─

Harry le acarició el pelo y una gran esperanza le llenó el corazón. Que el amor entre ellos perdurara podría parecer algo imposible. Pero las cosas imposibles ocurrían. Que dos jurados enemigos de escuela se enamoraran. Que unos elfos pequeñitos dieran cuenta de los magos oscuros de todo el país. Que Tonks se enamorara de Lupin y se casara con él a pesar de que todos los meses se transformaba durante unas horas en una bestia asesina. Que Snape hubiera puesto en riesgo su vida por el bien de su madre. Si todo eso era posible, entonces el Voto podría ser mantenido a raya por la más poderosa de las magias. El amor.

Golpearon a la puerta.

Draco se había medio dormido sobre el hombro de Harry pero se despertó con un sobresalto. ─ ¿Quién podrá ser? ─

─ Iré a ver. ─ Muy distendido, Harry se levantó, recogió los boxers del suelo y se los puso. No había por qué preocuparse, todos los mortífagos o estaban muertos o habían sido hechos prisioneros. Abrió la puerta.

Hubo una explosión de flashes de cámaras y muchas voces empezaron a disparar preguntas al mismo tiempo. Cuando Harry pudo recuperarse de las cegadoras luces vio a más de veinte periodistas incluyendo a Rita Skeeter, empujándose unos a otros en la puerta.

Tom también estaba allí, recriminando a los invasores por el abuso. ─ ¡Perdón, señor Potter! ─ ¡Echaron abajo la puerta de entrada! ─ dijo. ─ ¡Váyanse! ¡Lárguense ahora mismo. ─ les ordenó furioso a los periodistas.

─ ¿Disfrutando tu noche de bodas, Harry? ─ la voz de Rita Skeeter se elevó sobre el barullo generalizado. ─ ¿Querrías conceder una entrevista para _El Profeta_? ─

─ ¡Sin comentarios! ─ gritó Harry. Y cerró con un portazo poniendo a continuación todos los cerrojos físicos y mágicos posibles. Luego se apoyó sobre la puerta tratando de recuperarse.

Draco se había sentado en la cama, a medias cubierto con las sábanas. Estaba atónito y con la boca abierta. Harry se sintió feliz al contemplarlo. Incluso una situación terrible y embarazosa como ésta perdía todo matiz de tragedia porque Draco estaba con él. De pronto se echó a reír incontrolablemente.

─ ¿Perdiste la cabeza o te tomaste una botella de whisky de fuego sin que yo lo notara? ─

─ No. Me acabo de dar cuenta de cuanto te amo. Incluso esto, que me fotografíen medio en bolas a las tres a las tres de la mañana, no me importa para nada, porque estoy contigo. ─

─ Me parece que estás muy, pero muy pasado de vueltas, Harry. ─

─ Sí, eso también. ─ dijo Harry frotándose la cara con las manos. ─ Volvamos a los cuarteles, aquí ya no vamos a poder dormir. Te amo, Draco. ─

─ Yo también te amo, Harry. ¡Pero por lo que más quieras, ponte algo más de ropa encima! ─

oOoOoOo


	38. Epílogo

**El guardaespaldas**

**Epílogo**

Eran las diez de la mañana en el cuarto del ático. Acurrucado plácidamente Harry seguía en la cama con Draco en sus brazos. El mundo y sus problemas parecían a millones de kilómetros de distancia y Harry no tenía ningún apuro de volver.

─ Quedémonos en la cama hasta… ¿mañana?... ¿o quizá hasta pasado mañana? ─ sugirió acariciando la espalda desnuda de Draco.

Medio dormido, Draco sonrió y sin abrir los ojos murmuró: ─ Suena perfecto. ─

Harry le acarició la oreja con la nariz y cerró los ojos…

…pero los volvió a abrir inmediatamente. Algo estaba aleteando contra la ventana redonda.

Hedwig aterrizó en el alféizar y empezó a rascarlo con las garras. Traía un pequeño paquete y una carta. Harry miró el correo con espanto. El mundo ya estaba invadiendo el paraíso de su habitación.

─ Perdón Hedwig, llévatelo de vuelta. Hoy no pienso levantarme. ─

Los ojos de Hedwig se abrieron aun más grandes y empezó a picotear el vidrio, indicando así que el mensaje era importante y que estaba decidida a romper la ventana si no le abrían.

Rezongando y murmurando contra las lechuzas insistentes, Harry se separó de los brazos de Draco y se levantó. Lo único positivo fue la mirada ávida de Draco regalándose los ojos contemplándolo desnudo.

Harry abrió la ventana y Hedwig saltó dentro y alzó la pata. Luego de que Harry desató la carta y el paquete, voló a su percha a escarbar el recipiente de comida.

Harry cerró la ventana y tiró la carta y el paquete con el diario sobre la cama. Se metió bajo las mantas y abrió la carta en tanto Draco desenvolvía el paquete.

La carta era corta.

_Querido Harry:_

_Aunque sé que no lees _El Profeta_ como la mayoría de tus amigos (como Neville por ejemplo), creo que tú y Draco deberían ver esto._

_Esa Rita Skeeter es algo de no creer. __Ron ha estado maldiciéndola toda la mañana._

_Si necesitan ayuda, mándame a Cornamentas e iremos inmediatamente._

_Cariños._

_Hermione y Ron_

Cuando Harry terminó la carta, Draco sacó el diario del paquete, le dio una ojeada y gimió.

Sintiendo una desagradable sensación de miedo en el estómago, Harry preguntó: ─ ¿Qué? ─

Draco le pasó el diario sin decir palabra.

En primera plana una foto de un avergonzado Harry atendiendo la puerta vestido sólo con los boxers. En el fondo, sobre la cama se lo veía a Draco desnudo, en parte cubierto con la sábana. Las correas de cuero atadas a los postes de la cama eran particularmente notorias. El Harry de la foto movía los labios: ¡Sin comentarios! y cerraba de un portazo. La escena se repetía una y otra vez.

El titular gritaba: _¡Escándalo Sexual! ¡Potter en depravado rito gay de dominación!_

Harry miraba fijo la página con horror e incredulidad. ─ ¡Voldemort esta MUERTO! ¿Cómo puede ser que me vida sexual acapare la primera plana? ─

─ El sexo vende más diarios que la violencia. ─ dijo Draco como si fuera obvio.

─ Escucha esto: _El Chico Que Sobrevivió ahora El Hombre Que Es Homosexual, páginas 2 a 4; Boda doble para los héroes, páginas 5 a 16; El novio mortífago de Potter, páginas 17 a18; "Potter siempre me pareció un poco de muñeca quebrada", dice el Ministro, páginas 19 a 20; Potter dice "Sin comentarios", páginas 21 a 22; Lucius Malfoy será liberado, página 23; Umbridge desaparecida, página 24; Voldemort vencido, todos los mortífagos capturados, vea el pequeño artículo de la página 25; El verdadero Elegido se da a conocer, vea el artículo de dos líneas de la página 26. _─ Tiró el diario. ─ ¡Esto es ridículo! ─

─ Todo, menos la parte de que Padre será liberado. ─ dijo Draco. ─ Sí que fue rápido, la carta se la mandé a Scrimgeour anoche. ─ Vio la cara de horror de Harry y aguantó una sonrisa. ─ Y lo peor es que han dado mal la información. Rita Skeeter pensó que TÚ me habías atado A MÍ, ¿cómo puede equivocarse tanto? ─ Draco rió y se alisó el pelo hacia atrás.

─ ¿Creí que habías dicho que el mundo mágico no era homofóbico? ─

─ Y es cierto. Pero Rita Skeeter parece que sí ─ dijo Draco. ─ Cualquier cosa que aumente la tirada. ─

─ Poco me duró la ilusión de que me iban a dejar tranquilo de una vez por todas porque ya no soy El Elegido. ─ Y ahí le vino una horrible comprensión. ─ Severus debe de estar FURIOSO. ¡De nuevo le robé la publicidad! ─

─ Estará furioso. ─ confirmó Draco con un suspiro.

─ No lo quiero como enemigo. Ya no. Mi madre lo amaba y a mí me estaba empezando a gustar. No puedo creerlo… ─ Harry miró el diario de nuevo y gruñó. ─ Maldita Rita Skeeter. Justo cuando el cretino grasiento y yo nos empezábamos a llevar bien y … ─

─ El mundo mágico se guía por las apariencias. Quieren que los magos buenos parezcan buenos. Y Severus por el contrario, parece un mago muy oscuro. ─ dijo Draco frotándose la barbilla y frunciendo el ceño.

─ Es por eso que los farsantes como Gilderoy Lockhart prosperan. ─ murmuró Harry. ─ Cualquier mago oscuro que use ruleros para rizarse el cabello y se ponga togas lila les hace creer a todos que es bueno ─

Draco hizo chasquear los dedos. ─ ¡Harry eres un genio! Ya sé cómo podemos ayudar a Severus. ─

─ ¿Cómo? ─

Los ojos de Draco chispearon. ─ No va a ser fácil, Harry. Y a Severus no le va a gustar… al principio… pero a largo plazo lo aceptará porque le obtendrá la atención que merece. Le tenemos que dar un cambio de imagen. Maquillarlo. ─

Harry casi se ahoga.

─ Sí. ─ continuó Draco ignorando a Harry que lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ─ Severus necesita lavarse el pelo y un buen corte. Aunque él está convencido de que no puede arreglarse, no le haremos caso. Le mandaré a mi peluquera. Ella se lo arreglará así sea la última cosa que haga. Además necesitará ropa nueva, negras y ondulantes intimidan. Rosado, eso es. A la directora del Semanario de las Brujas le gustan los magos que usan colores llamativos. ─

Harry lo miraba boquiabierto. Pero Draco siguió con sus desvaríos soñadores. ─ Puede ir para que Madame Pomfrey le blanquee y le empareje los dientes. ─

Harry se imaginó a Severus con la dentadura de Lockhart y se estremeció. ─ Draco, hay cosas que no puedes decirle a Severus si quieres seguir viviendo. ─ sólo hablaba medio en broma. ─ Esas cosas incluyen decirle que se lave el pelo y que se ponga una toga rosa. ─

─ Tienes razón, Harry. Necesitaremos apoyo si se descontrola. Lo invitaré a almorzar aquí en los cuarteles e invitaré también a Hermione y Ron. Lograremos que Severus tenga una buena imagen, conozco a unos periodistas que nos ayudarán, son amigos de Padre, y siempre publican lo que se les dice que publiquen. El mundo mágico estará ansioso de conocer información sobre el verdadero Elegido. Y si no lo están tendremos que hacer lo que sea para que lo estén. ─

La total confianza con que Draco hacía referencia a manipular la imagen pública de Snape y los medios de comunicación le causaba mucha gracia a Harry. Pero él prefería ir sobre seguro. ─ Invitaremos a TODOS los miembros de la Orden a almorzar. ─ dijo. ─ Les diré que tú vas a conjurar whisky de fuego para todos. Mad-eye Moody vendrá corriendo… o cojeando. Con TODOS aquí, es posible que sobrevivas cuando le digas a Severus que se tiene que hacerse emparejar los dientes. ─

─ Pero Harry, Severus no es tan malo. Una vez que se recupere del… shock inicial, terminará aceptando la idea. Sabe que los Malfoy siempre fuimos muy buenos en esto de crear una buena imagen. ─

─ Yo sólo quiero que estés seguro, Draco. Eres precioso para mí. ─

─ Draco sonrió. ─ Me encanta cuando piensas como un guardaespaldas. ─ y lo abrazó amorosamente. ─ Pero acaso no recuerdas que ése es MI trabajo. ─

oOoOoOo

_Encontrado. Sapo hembra, enorme, gordo, rosado._

_Responde al nombre de Dolores._

Neville dejó la pluma y miró el cartel que había escrito. Hizo una mueca cuando escuchó los pasos de su abuela que se acercaba.

─ ¿Encontraste un sapo, Neville? ─ preguntó, leyendo el cartel por encima de su hombro.

─ Sí, Abu, Es la nueva novia de Trevor. Se la encontró en Hogwarts y no la dejó ir, así que la traje a casa. Pensé que podría ser de algún alumno. ─

─ No puede ser de un alumno, estamos en verano, no hay alumnos en Hogwarts. ─

─ Me había olvidado. ─ dijo Neville.

─ Debe de ser silvestre. Por lo tanto es tuya. Déjame verla. ─

─ Neville sacó a los dos del bolsillo, Trevor estaba trepado encima copulando.

─ Trevor es muy cachondo. ─ bromeó Neville.

─ No voy a permitir ese tipo de lenguaje en mi casa. ─

─ Perdón, Abu. ─ dijo Neville. Ya sabía que su abuela no tenía sentido del humor, no le contó que le había puesto Dolores porque era muy parecida a Umbridge. Era muy extraño, el sapo se había acostumbrado a su nombre enseguida. Neville no sabía que Umbridge estaba desaparecida. Y no había estado consciente cuando Bellatrix había usado Veritasformo y terminó acertándole a Umbridge.

Viéndolos copular la abuela no pudo sino comentar. ─ A Trevor realmente le gusta. ─

─ Sus novias le gustan muchísimo. El veterinario dice que es por eso que las novias no le duran más de una semana, las revienta. ─ Por eso quería encontrarle el dueño, en una de esas la podía salvar. ─

─ Se trata sólo de un sapo Neville. Y es muy fea por cierto. Esto es un ejemplo de la naturaleza en acción y la naturaleza muchas veces es muy cruel. ─

oOoOoOo

**Nota de Hermione Granger**

Hay una incongruencia en la última parte. La fecundación en los sapos es externa, la hembra desova y el macho fecunda los huevos con la esperma. No hay copulación. El sapo macho no tiene pene. Existe eso sí el amplexus (abrazo), una especie de apareamiento pero sin copulación.

**Nota del traductor:**

Muchas gracias a todo los que fueron siguiendo la novela. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Quizá pronto nos reencontremos en otra traducción. Saludos.


End file.
